Digimon Tamers: Unity
by Linkmaste
Summary: Suzie and Lopmon are trying to redeem themselves after a horrible incident and want to run the new group of Tamers that her brother is gathering. A loner nerd who may be doomed to repeat history, and a curious Australian that just doesn't take anyone's mess. Can these Tamers stop the predator who's after Tamers and Digimon? Second generation of Tamers. R&R.
1. Pilot

**Digimon Tamers: Unity**

By: Linkmaste

 **Author's Note:** Hello! This is a stand alone story (Season) that will feature the cast in their older years. For reference, Henry Wong is 24 while Suzie Wong is 17 years old. I hope you enjoy this series and don't worry if you have questions. This is designed to get your brain juices flowing-I want you to have questions-theories and remarks. It's got a little of everything, action, romance, mystery, thrill, comedy and feels. I have everything written the way it is for a reason and I enjoyed this challenge of writing this series. I won't say anything more.

To my old readers: Thank you for reading this. Some things will be confusing, but please be patient.

To my new readers: None of my previous work is required for this story. Don't worry.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the Digimon franchise. Don't sue.

Enjoy.

 **Episode One: The New Kids on the Block**

The night was young and it was time to prowl. The hunter's eyes were searching, moving, scanning, and calculating. Still-but wound up, ready to strike its body was lithe and poised. It was unaffected by the breeze in the late summer night air. The city was alive and thriving, taking in the people of the night; releasing tension and weekend euphoria. Bars and clubs were accepting fresh meat and the city was moving to its own beat.

To the hunter, none of this mattered. What mattered was its need. It had the task to collect its prey. Finally, it found them. They were ignorant of their surroundings as they were intoxicated. The hunter's heart quickened and a rush of adrenaline shot through its veins. Patience. Soon, the hunter would enjoy the fruit of its labours.

The hunter leapt off from the roof and landed softly along a wall before sliding to the ground. It was in a back alley with plenty of shadows to conceal in and less wandering eyes to see. It crouched, ducking between a tight alcove, avoiding detection from the Tamer and its partner. Its features resembled that of a canine, a Doggymon. The digimon sniffed the air and his ears drooped. Worry appeared on his face.

"Soma, I think we should head home..." whined the Doggymon but the Tamer ignored him.

A sharp intake of vodka and energy drinks that the Tamer had consumed hit the hunter's nostrils. He had the glassy-eyed look, a true sign that pleased the hunter, but also frustrated it. Where was the harm in asking for a _little_ challenge? A growl of agitation was caught in its throat.

When the unsuspecting duo stumbled past the hidden hunter, a car passed by outside the alleyway, letting out a reve of its engine. A sharp crack and with a roar, it screamed off into the night. That was the precise moment the hunter struck. It knocked out the Doggymon in seconds with two controlled but powerful strikes.

The drunk Tamer gasped and turned around to try to pull out his D-Arc, but fumbled.

"What are you-"

 _Crack._

The Tamer slumped to the ground. Pleased, the hunter retracted its hands and went to the unconscious Doggymon.

Victorious, it picked up the Doggymon and left. In a flash of green light, the only one left in the alleyway was the Tamer who laid on the ground-his neck turned at an odd angle, and a slack-jawed expression frozen on his face.

* * *

Suzie Wong whipped around the bend, barely hanging on to her backpack and followed down the same street that she always took to school. Her legs picked up the pace and she jumped over a fallen garbage can, proving that nothing could reduce her speed.

"Crap, crap, crap!" she cried, panting.

She was running late and she couldn't afford another tardy. The seventeen year old had gotten lost in her soliloquy she was practicing for. A bad habit she had for her morning routine.

"You know, I'm not complaining that I'm coming to school Suzie," a voice cried in her bag. "But can we please stop running? I'm getting dizzy."

"We're almost there Lopmon, hang on." Suzie replied and finished running though the middle school crowd. She almost stepped on a Yokomon and the Tamer glared at her.

The duo kept running another four blocks, with Suzie pumping her legs as fast as she could. The teenager was smaller than her classmates, standing barely at five foot two. Like any other teen, she was self conscious of her height but had plenty of beauty to her. Her long tassels of dyed, curly, pink hair flew behind her, looking entrancing to anyone watching. With a clear complexion, and a fit body, Suzie had no trouble stealing glances from infatuated high school boys. She pursued to be a model and actress in her younger years but for now, she was sticking to her acting.

When they turned the final corner, Tomone was waiting at the edge of the school gate faithfully. She didn't look mad or annoyed, but a faint amused expression was evident on her face. It wasn't the first time that Suzie and Lopmon were running late. And it wasn't going to be the last.

"I know, I know-I'm late. I'm so sorry, I was getting ready and I was practicing my script and I got a little sidetracked and Lopmon had to throw the alarm clock at me and it hurt a lot and my mom was trying to tell me something about my cousin from China who was-" Suzie's ramblings were cut short by her friend holding a hand up gently.

"It's okay Suzie. Just try to breathe and speak in normal sentences. You're so red, did you run all the way here?" Tomone asked, cocking her head to the side. While Suzie spoke rapidly, and in a excited tone, Tomone was more soft spoken and calmer. She certainty kept Suzie grounded at times when Lopmon couldn't. That was one of the reasons why she was her best friend.

"She sprinted all the way here." Lopmon explained.

"Hello Lopmon, it's nice to see you." Tomone greeted. "I always like seeing you around the school. Had the teachers lifted the ban on digimon yet?"

While Tamer and digimon rights were protected highly, there was limitations. One of them was at school where (to avoid conflict, bullying, and potentially nasty fights) digimon were restricted from attending school. This was made very aware by a Kazu Shiota who brought his digimon-a Guardromon-into school and tried to demonstrate a 'Guardian Barrage'. It took three weeks to repair the gymnasium. Kazu had a year's worth of detentions.

"Not really, but I'll just stay in the bag and read. I'm on a really good chapter." the brown bunny digimon pulled out a book and showed it proudly to Tomone. It looked like another murder mystery novel that she was obsessed with.

"You're such a book worm." teased Suzie nudging her digimon. Lopmon blushed.

"I'm glad Renamon lends me books whenever I'm looking for something new. I might have to visit her tomorrow to return this to her."

The bell gave a warning ring and the two girls (plus Lopmon hiding in Suzie's school bag) started to make their way to their high school. Shinjuku High wasn't anything prestigious: it was a common high school that lower and middle class attended to. It was mostly known for its basketball teams. They won regional's the past four years in a row and it didn't look like they were slowing down. Going up the steps, Suzie's eyes caught two other students coming up the stairs as well. A pit fell in her stomach. She had hoped she missed running into them.

"Oh, we can go through the other door if you like..." Tomone said gently, tugging on Suzie's arm but the Tamer put on a little smile.

"They can't keep making me feel uncomfortable forever. Let's just get this over with."

The two students were known as the Haruki twins. Athletic, smart and both fairly good looking, they were perceived as the untouchable in school. To top it all off, they were Tamers and good ones at that. Both had chestnut brown hair that seemed too vibrant to be natural, wiry bodies that made people think they burned off more than they ate, and energetic brown eyes that had a hint of mischievousness behind them. It was no kept secret. The fifteen year old Haruki twins were often times trouble makers.

Suzie held her head high and with a uneasy stride, walked past them. She could feel their eyes on her and sneers appear on their faces. One spoke,

"Look who's late, as usual."

Suzie turned her head to the girl twin, Ai.

"Last time I checked, the bell hadn't rang yet."

"Knowing how much of an air head you are, you'll probably get lost going to class." the venom in Ai's voice might as well been acid. Stung, Suzie tried her best to ignore the comment and not even look at Mako. He stayed silent, but she then noticed bags under his eyes. She started to speak before she could think-worry filling her mind.

"Mako," Suzie ignored Tomone's attempt to pull her into the school. "Did you get any sleep? You look exhausted."

He made a disgusted sound and rolled his eyes.

"Why do you care? Shouldn't you be busy in front of a makeup mirror? Your face looks hideous as usual-not like all the makeup in the world can fix you."

The hash comment made Suzie turn her head away and walk with Tomone. The friend put a hand on Suzie's shoulder,

"They're still bitter with you, huh?"

The pink haired Tamer nodded, adjusting her bag and her hand drifted to her D-Arc subconsciously. Tracing the screen with her fingers Suzie tried to dispel the memories of that awful day with the twins...

"It's been months since _'The Mishap'_ -" Tomone's voice changed when she said the words, like they were cursed to say.

"Whatever, I don't care." Suzie lied, opening her locker and grabbing some books. Literature, drama, calculus-her least favourite class. "I'm totally over it."

"Well, they don't deserve to be Tamers. They're just bullies. I heard they abuse their status just to get more popular." Tomone whispered. "If I was a Tamer, I would totally kick their ass and show them who's boss."

Suzie laughed lightly and shut her locker. "Tomone, being a Tamer isn't all cracked up to be. I love Lopmon, but some of the situations we got ourselves in weren't really that great."

"But, you two totally rock! Remember when you two had to go to the digital world a few years ago as Cherubi-" Tomone put a hand over her mouth and froze at the glare that Suzie gave her. "Oh, right. No mentioning the name-sorry."

"It's fine. Let's get to class before Mr.-ugh!" Suzie made a noise as she turned her body and bumped into someone. Books and binders splashed everywhere on the ground and made a mess. It didn't help that everyone was hurrying to class and kicked a few of Suzie's books down the hall. Quickly, she scooped them up and managed to savage her belongings. She turned to the boy she bumped into,

"Watch where you're going!" It was some freshman with dorky glasses and slicked back hair. He didn't even look up as he picked up his possessions in a flustered manner, mumbling to himself and keeping his eyes glued to the ground. Rolling her eyes, Suzie continued to class with Tomone. She didn't even bother to lower her voice and the boy heard her comment to Suzie,

"Seriously, freshmen are the worst."

* * *

 _International Tokyo Airport, Japan_

The sounds of the air planes landing, the constant busy crowds that pushed their way though the terminal, and the smell of the expensive food sold could make people either love or hate Tokyo International Airport. It was one of the largest airports in Japan and was notoriously busy at this time of the day. Business workers were running to make their connection flight, tourists were a high peak, and local workers were scrambling to get to their shifts. It was mid afternoon and in one terminal marked 'Arrival-Brisbane, Australia', had floods of people leaving it and adventuring into the airport.

Included in that group was a sixteen year old girl. She was tall with thick legs and a rich creamy dark complexion. Her piercing blue eyes looked like she had inherited something unique and it made her appearance stand out even with her dark blue hair cropped just above her ears. Wearing her sand boots, jeans, and her tasselled, knit cardigan, she had looked like she was from another world-brightly contrasting the sea of suited Japanese folk flooding in.

Her lips were full and well defined as she spoke to the nearby security guard standing post in a thick Australian accent,

"Is my mate already here?"

"He's waiting for you in the examination room. We apologize for the inconvenience of our procedure, but it was orders from the department itself to just scan him over." the guard replied, giving a dip of his head out of respect.

She huffed,

"It's not like he's a bloody terrorist. I seen dingoes that can do harm more than him. Where is he?"

"This way, Miss." the guard lead her to the side where in the small room, a few well-dressed men and her friend had been sitting down, talking.

He was a digimon approximately four foot five with navy blue reptilian skin. Purple and orange freckles decorated his snout, shoulders and head, looking like stars twinkling on the dark blue skin. His snout was long giving the appearance of a crocodile where several jagged teeth poked out. Wearing a traditional pareu and a tooth necklace around his neck, he reminded the teen of the reserve home she had just left from. It made her heart ache a little to think about, but she had to shake the thoughts away for now. When she opened the door, the digimon's amber eyes perked and looked at her in relief. His tail thumped and although trying his best to remain composed, the digimon was practically squirming in his seat to see her.

"Crocomon?" the teen girl asked. "You alright, mate?"

Crocomon looked at the guards standing by him for the clear and they nodded their heads. He could leave. Without saying a word, he jumped off the chair and sauntered over to the girl. When they departed from the room and started to make their way towards the luggage check, he opened his snout. While rookie digimon usually had a high pitched voice, he sounded like a older man in his fifties with a strong Aussie accent.

"Buggars thought I'm some terrorist. They were askin' me things like if I ever made a bomb before or if I have thoughts of destroying cities."

"You should have told them you're quite good at doing that to a fridgie." she teased, hip bumping her partner. Crocomon glared,

"It's not my fault I get hungry!"

"Well from now on, it's just us and all the sushi we can eat." the girl gave a side ways glance at her partner and lifted up her passport to a approaching security guard. Taking one look, he backed away, acting like the two were poisonous. It did have perks carrying a bright orange passport, signifying she was a Tamer. Not sure how it all worked, but whenever the girl lifted it, people either ran for the hills or offered their services in a heartbeat.

The duo drifted through the crowds of people packed in the airport, dodging busy connection flight rushers, families, and neglected suitcases lying around. Twice, the teen Australian had almost tripped on the left over luggage, scowling darkly at the oblivious owners.

"Wouldn't hurt for these blokes to look after their stuff." she grumbled and stood at the conveyer belt to see if her luggage had arrived. To her luck, it had.

A simple beaten up brown runesack that had looked like it had seen better days sat in a smooshed space between two large pink suitcases. Plucking it out of the mess, she lugged it on her back and turned to Crocomon.

"I don't think I'll ever understand folks who travel with pink suitcases. Looks iffy. Let's find our contact so he can take us to this 'Hypnos' building."

"Lead the way, boss." Crocomon gestured out with his claws and let his partner take the lead. With confidant strides, the blue haired girl walked past the other luggage claim desks and found what she had been looking for in the front foyer. There standing patiently and quietly, was a man in a suit holding a simple sign in Kanji. Reading and speaking Japanese was no trouble for the Australians. She strolled up to the man and showed her passport. Unlike the others, he remained stoic and at attention.

"Arvo, I'm Ellin Ondoima and this is Crocomon. We're sorry for the hold up-security were being a bunch of buggers."

"It's not a problem, Miss. Ondoima," the suited man replied in a monotone voice. It seemed that he wasn't interested in the Australian girl's excuse. "But, we need to take you to Hypnos to meet Mr. Wong. He's been expecting you."

"And by Hypnos you mean..."

"The International Tamers and Relations Department. Mr. Henry Wong is the director. We can't keep him waiting."

"Right, let's get on with it then." Ellin said.

The two took little time to admire the limo that parked in the front because of the fact that the agent had ushered them in quickly. With a slam of the door, Ellin bunkered down beside the opposite window and looked out to the city of Tokyo, Japan.

"You ready?" Crocomon asked, sitting down next to her. She shrugged,

"Ready as I'll ever be." Ellin smiled and gave a gentle nudge to the reptilian digimon. "At least we're together on this one."

"Aye." he agreed and stared out the window, wondering just how strange the new country was going to be for them.

* * *

Suzie managed to survive through her school day with minimal incidents after her run in with Ai and Mako. She took her calculus test feeling she at least passed, literature was a breeze, and in drama she nailed her solo act. All in all, a better day. Lopmon stayed in her book bag content with her book until drama, where the teacher was completely fine having Lopmon out and about. She was fond of the small digimon always asking her to play as a additional role to help out the students. Good naturedly, Lopmon always lent a hand. Like Suzie, the digimon had a interest in plays and acting.

"I think she's considering putting me in the lead for the next play." Suzie said as she stretched her limber legs. She changed from her school uniform into her dance practice outfit which was black tights and a loose tank top with 'rips' along the sides. Her long hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail.

"Isn't the next play a Western one?" Lopmon asked, stretching her ears long and smoothly on the wooden floor. Suzie did the splits and folded her upper body down to it touched the ground.

"Yeah, it's going to be Twelfth Night by Shakespeare. I haven't read the play fully, but the main character is totally me." she gave a cocky grin. "She and I have everything in common-we're courageous, dramatic-"

"Dress like a boy?" If Lopmon had eyebrow's, one would have been lifted. The Tamer rolled her eyes.

"Okay, not _everything_. The important parts."

"Suzie, the fact of the play was that Viola had to dress as Cesario in order to become part of Duke Orsino's court. It was most of the plot!" Lopmon tumbled trying to touch her toes but her arms were too short. Suzie put a finger to her lips,

"Well, if you want to get technical-"

"Alright class, let's begin!" clapped the instructor. She briskly walked into the room and the group went silent-Suzie included. With thin lips, sharp eyes, and a pointed nose, it was easy to tell that Sensei Chikara was a strict dance teacher. But a talented one that Suzie had to practically beg to receive lessons from. Even after all this time, the teacher gave Suzie shivers up her spine and a sense of dread when she had to perform in front of her. There was always something wrong and receiving praise was practically unheard of.

"Yes, Sensei Chikara." chorused the other students. Lopmon stood by idly in case she was needed, it didn't seem the instructor minded that the digimon participated sometimes and talked to her on a respectable level.

"Wong!" Sensei Chikara barked. "You're up first to show me how much you have practiced. I trust you have been working diligently."

Suzie on the other hand, got the short end of the stick.

Nervously, she bore a grin that could almost spell out how uncomfortable she was going first and stood on her toes. Suzie got into first position and twisted her body into second position which consisted of her left leg rising into the air calmly. Her body staying relaxed and still.

"Now, third."

This was trickier. Twirling once, Suzie used her momentum to lift her arms up and gathering her airborne leg, pulling it back so it was parallel to her body. To outsider's it appeared she was incredibly flexible. To the class, it was simply a reminder of how many times Sensei Chikara broke their bodies and pruned them into her little dancing soldiers. For a split second Suzie lost her balance, but recovered.

"Not bad...fourth position." said the strict dance teacher. Suzie let her leg drop slowly and bent her knees while lifting her arms up in the air. Simple and easy. Suzie let out a breath.

Now, she had to go into fifth. It was basically doing a flip without really jumping in the air. She twisted her body but realized her mistake as she let her foot raise off the ground too soon-and toppled over.

The other girls snickered and made a snort of laughter. Sensei Chikara tongue clicked, her dark, coal like eyes looking down upon Suzie with a disapproved look,

"I thought we were practicing."

"I was but-" Suzie was cut off.

"No excuses! Mio, show us how it's done." the sharp order brought forth another dancer and she proceeded to complete the moves flawlessly-and by flawlessly only two harsh shouts from Chikara. Suzie puffed her face in anger but sat down near the back of the class. She hid her frustration well, but sometimes her teacher knew how to get under her skin.

Her phone vibrated and she reached back towards Lopmon without taking her eyes off Chikara. Suzie wasn't supposed to have her phone but she's been wondering if her and her brother were still on for dinner tonight. It was a makeup for him skipping out on last week. Lopmon handed Suzie her cell phone.

 **Henry:** Sorry. Have to cancel again, busy with a meeting. Love you. Rain check?

Suzie wanted to throw her pink cell across the studio. Why the hell was he cancelling again?! Her thumbs flew across the screen not caring about her grammar or spelling.

 **Suzie** : Y? cnt u move mting?

She tucked her phone under her sports bra and got up, preparing for another round of routine positioning. She lifted her leg and kept it there under Chikara's orders. The class followed suit and in synchronization, moved from first to second position and back to first. Everyone was doing it perfectly.

 _Buzz. Buzz._

Suzie made sure the teacher was looking the other way before checking her phone.

 **Henry:** Press Conference. Sorry.

The Tamer drew a breath and snapped out her thumbs.

 **Suzie:** Watt?! abot serial killer thig?

"Nana! What did I say about that leg? Keep. It. Up." snapped Sensei Chikara. Suzie jumped and put her phone away just in time.

"You're going to get caught." whispered Lopmon. She ignored her.

Suzie controlled her breathing, feeling the strain push into her legs and the burn course through her body. Feeling the rhythm, she pushed through her exercises but at the back of her mind she was thinking. While her brother Henry was well known for helping other Tamers out around the world, it was odd that he had been meeting with important people about the whole 'serial killer' fiasco. She wasn't supposed to know about it, but had been eavesdropping on his phone calls and meetings sometimes. So far, it has only been two freak incidents but something in Henry's texts made Suzie think a third was not too far behind.

 _Buzz. Buzz._

Again, Suzie had to make sure the coast was clear and swiped her phone. Henry's response almost made her drop it.

 **Henry:** Third victim was found this morning. I'm about to go up. Talk to you later.

"What!" gasped Suzie and shoved her phone into her bra again just as her instructor turned sharply to her.

"Excuse me?"

"Wh-what beautiful hair you have today, Sensei. New colour?" Suzie smiled pathetically at her attempt to woo Chikara.

Too bad her hair was the exact same. Black, tight and in a bun.

"Five minutes of plank. Now."

As Suzie got down to her knees, she positioned herself so Chikara couldn't see her lay out her phone in front. Propping into plank, she received a new text from Tomone:

 **Tomone:** heyyy check it outttt your brother looks so cute 3 ;)

Ugh, gross Tomone Suzie thought, but opened the link that was attached to Tomone's text. In it was a YouTube live stream of a press conference on the Tamers Watch channel. Her friend was obsessed with it. Turning the volume low, Suzie stared at the screen.

It was set up like an official press conference with the many microphones flowered at the podium. Standing in front of the podium was her brother Henry Wong: the head of the International Tamers and Relations Department. Despite being only twenty-four years old, he looked much older with his dark short hair, bags under his grey eyes, and the immaculate suit he was wearing that was probably thrown on last minute. Grey wasn't his colour as he looked so washed out. On his shoulder faithfully was Terriermon. The green bunny digimon was at first Suzie's first play doll that she fell in love with when she was a little girl. Then, she discovered he was real and could talk. It became Henry's job to make sure Suzie didn't torture Terriermon too badly with makeup, dress up and lots of tea parties.

It was a good thing Lopmon enjoyed the dressing up and tea parties.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, and digimon as well." Henry began and cleared his voice. He wasn't good at public speaking at first, but after some coaching, he vastly improved and could look at people straight in the eye. "I come bearing unfortunate news that police discovered another Tamer's body in the early hours outside the Tisuku Bar in Hongo. His partner is still missing and his family is valiantly searching for him. While at this time, we can't reveal the identity of the Tamer-"

"Mr. Wong!" one reporter shouted off screen, "This is the third Tamer that has been murdered with the same cause of death. Are we looking at potential link to the ?"

"So far, my resources have confirmed that the Anti-Digimon Association is not behind this." Henry answered.

"Mr. Wong! Are we looking a serial killer focusing on only Tamers and digimon?"

"We do not want to jump to any conclusions here." Henry looked hard at the reporters. "We are still looking for the digimon to the other two Tamers as they have not been seen since. I am initiating an action development team-"

"-Why isn't the police becoming more involved in this case? Isn't this a police problem?"

"Are Tamers safe?" another voice asked.

"What about the younger ones? Should this constitute a temporary separation from Tamer and digimon-"

"CAN YOU IDOITS SHUT YOUR MOUTHS!? MY PARTNER IS TRYING TO ANSWER YOUR STUPID QUESTIONS!" Terriermon yelled into the microphone. Suzie stifled a laugh. Henry whispered into Terriermon's ear looking cross. He turned back to the reporters,

"To answer to your questions: the police feel that my branch's division can provide valuable resources and man power to help capture this...wanted individual. As of now, I am initializing a specific group of Tamers who will be on call to help handle this. I will answer more questions later, but I will give the floor to Chief Itzumi who will have case specifics-that's all."

The reporters roared with more questions and cameras flashed angrily. Calmly, Henry shook Chief Itzumi's hand and left the stage. While reporters were hungry for more information, Suzie had a different reaction. Her eyes widened.

"Suzie, it's been seven minutes. You can stop now." Chikara strode over to the Tamer, but she was up on her feet already clenching her phone in her hand. Without saying a word, she grabbed her shoes, her purse, Lopmon, and ran out of the studio like a gust of wind.

It was common for Suzie to do something spastic and out of the blue, but leaving in the middle of a dance practice was a whole new level. No one left in the middle of Chikara's classes for _any_ reason.

"When is that girl going to take anything seriously?" one of the dancers complained.

"I was wondering the same thing." replied Chikara, looking at the door where Suzie rushed out of.

* * *

"Suzie, can we _please_ stop running?!" Lopmon screamed, barely getting grip on the Tamer's shoulder. Suzie was still running on the sidewalk without her shoes on and pumping her arms so she could sprint faster.

"You heard Henry! He's starting a team! This can be our big chance!" Suzie panted, feeling like she's been running a lot lately. As she made her way into the Hypnos building, she almost tackled down a girl her age with short, blue hair. Luckily, she had good enough reflexes to step out of the way as Suzie whizzed by,

"Watch where you're going!" Suzie shouted angrily and ran into the building without waiting for a response.

Henry's department was the thirty third floor of the Hypnos building. What was once a government department meant for surveillance for the early 90's turned into a digimon monitoring department ran by Mitsuo Yamaki, which turned into a Tamer and digimon protection program in the late 00's. After his death, agent Yu took over and ran Hypnos single handily until the split in 2012 where he assigned all Tamer relations to Henry Wong. It was a giant task for the two men. Not only were they involved in controlling digimon and making sure both worlds were protected, they were also in charge of controlling a vastly growing population of Tamers and their partners.

That alone would make any program director want to rush for his Advil and a stiff drink, but Henry took the challenge in stride. He hired his personal staff of five and from there, it grew. His friends helped out and it was a God send he was a Tamer himself. That alone earned various alliances with various countries from China, Russia, U.S.A, Canada and the newest was Australia. Many Tamers, and many problems happened often and Henry was becoming almost frighteningly skilful at diplomacy and building foreign alliances. It also helped he had an high IQ, spoke five different languages fluently (Japanese, English, Mandarin, Cantonese and Russian), and had a vast amount of underground resources at his fingertips.

Terriermon and Henry strolled into the office 'lobby': a few chairs and a desk for his personal assistant who was busy typing away on her laptop. They went into their office.

"You really didn't have to cancel your appointment with Suzie, you could still make it." Terriermon looked at Henry as the two went into their 'office'. It was a combination of a library filled with various books and his impressive setup of a computer.

"I still need to figure out how to actually solve this case. I wish the Chief didn't completely spring this on us." Henry grumbled. "I'm still expecting that one girl-"

"Henry! You have a visitor!" A strained voice came though the intercom. It was his assistant. "It's your sister but you told me you-"

The voice was cut off with various retorts from Suzie along the lines of 'he's my brother, and I can see him whenever I want!'. The doors burst open and there, panting, covered in sweat and having Lopmon barely hanging on to her, was his little sister.

"Henry! I want to run the team!"

"Oh, boy." Terriermon sat down on the comfy sofa next to the door. "This should be good."

Henry ran a hand though his hair looking like he aged twenty years.

"Suzie-"

"I'm so sorry-she just kinda ran through." the blonde assistant rushed behind, looking out of breath herself. Dressed immaculately in her business attire, it was obvious that she was pregnant with her swollen belly.

"It's okay, Lindy. No worries. Go sit down." Henry assured her and gave a once over on her look. " _Are you wearing heels still? I thought I told you to stop that..."_

The assistant blushed at Henry's comment in English. " _Right...sorry."_ She left the room to return to her desk.

"Henry-I can do this." Suzie said, her pink eyes staring hard at her brother. Henry let out a sigh, something that must have held in since the press conference.

"It's not that I don't think you can do this Suzie, but I think there are other would fit better-"

"-actually, we don't have anyone in mind." Terriermon piped up. Henry whipped his head.

"Terriermon-"

"We're not going to lie to her. Suzie has been fine since.. _.The_ _Mishap._ " at this point Terriermon avoided Suzie's face but continued. "Just giver her a chance, Hen. This isn't just about her. Since Lopmon lost her rings, she's been trying to prove herself as well. We don't have any good leads anyway about this freak show that kills Tamers. So, I say let Suzie and Lopmon take their team and see what they can bring to the table."

"Team?" Lopmon asked. Terriermon gave a strange smile. A kind of evil one. In the back of her mind, she sometimes wondered if he was more virus than data type.

"Well, obviously you two have a team. I mean you two didn't just run in here yourselves thinking that you will magically have one, right?"

Suzie and Lopmon looked at each other. Lopmon was giving Suzie a 'what are we doing?!' kind of look but Suzie had a different vibe. A confidant energy was emitting off of her. She looked at Henry with a fresh face,

"I'll get the Ai and Mako and we'll tackle this...problem." Suzie smiled. Henry gave a stare.

"The Haruki twins?"

"Yep!"

"They'll work with you and Lopmon?"

"Absolutely." Suzie smiled wider.

"Everything is all water under the bridge now?"

Suzie blew out some air and waved a hand.

"Oh, honestly Henry-it's all in the past. I bet you that they'll be so happy to hear I'm regrouping the team. They will drop everything and say yes."

* * *

" **Hell, no**."

The flat expression on Ai and Mako's faces made Suzie falter a little, gripping the stair railing for support.

It was the next day at school and Suzie pulled the twins aside to pitch them the idea of getting the group back together.

"Guys, think about the greater good here." Suzie pleaded. "We're going to be working towards helping innocent Tamers be protected from this...Tamer hunter. I know it doesn't sound the most rewarding but, yesterday a third Tamer died. Do you guys really not care?"

The twins looked at each other. Suzie waited feeling nervous. Then, they looked at Suzie and Ai opened her mouth,

"We care. But we don't care _that_ much."

The twins turned and started to walk away. Suzie followed,

"I don't know how many times I can say I'm sorry for what happened! What do you two want from me?"

Mako spun around,

"We want you to never speak to us again. And you can do us an extra favour by dropping out of school, moving back to China where you belong, and be lonely and miserable for the rest of your life."

Suzie visibly flinched.

"Is that what you really want?"

Mako's eyes stared right at hers.

"Yes."

"Also, even if you were the last Tamer alive, we wouldn't want to work with you." Ai said. "So get lost!"

The Haruki twins vanished in the sea of high school students, leaving Suzie to stand in the middle of hall, disappointed and defeated by the lack of their cooperation. It was a long shot they would agree, but she really wanted to make her brother proud. Turning on her heel, she quickly turned around and bumped into someone making textbooks and binders fly everywhere.

"Oh, not again!" the boy moaned. Suzie gave a strange look to the freshman she bumped into. It was him, that nerd she ran into yesterday. She was about to yell at him but reconsidered. Right now, she felt deflated. She knelt down and picked up some of his books,

"Look, I get you're a freshman and all, but if you keep bumping into people-" Suzie cut off her rant just as her hand brushed across a plastic device with a black screen and a golden ring around it. A strip of golden material was hooked on it with a latch where someone can hang it off their belt. Suzie felt a whoop of excitement and her words caught in her throat.

It was a D-Arc.

As soon as it was there, it was gone. The boy quickly took it away and stuffed it into his bag. Stuttering, he nervously kept picking up his books, including the ones she collected.

"I-I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean it, I was rushing to class and I wasn't watching w-where I was going. It-it won't happen again."

Suzie had stopped to take a good look at him. He was younger, a first year at the school for sure with a uniform that almost looked too small for him to wear. His trousers were cut off too high and showed his black socks, and his dress shirt didn't even fit him properly. He had slicked back golden brown hair that reached the lobes of his ears and skitterish amber eyes that were hidden behind thick framed glasses. The teen was alas another victim of vicious acne and lanky limbs, looking like puberty had hit him late and was taking its time now to thrive. His voice hadn't even dropped yet or was about to. He sounded slightly squeaky.

Before Suzie could put in a word, he gathered his things and made himself part of the crowd, hurrying to class. She tried reaching out a hand and calling out, but he was already gone.

"Was he...a Tamer?" Suzie asked herself.

The rest of school went by in a haze. All Suzie could think about was that boy...and his D-Arc. To be fairly honest, the thought of other Tamers at school hadn't crossed her mind. Ai and Mako kept bragging they were Tamers and Suzie always had Lopmon with her (except for today who wanted to talk to Renamon about borrowing a new book). The idea dinged in her head. This guy could be the ticket to starting a new team!

Starting with finding out who he was she went to her inside scoop friend, Tomone. She knew everyone in the school.

"Oh, that's...Oh! I know that kid's name. He's the dork...Maasa-Moso-Masahiko! Masahiko Katou."

"Katou?" Suzie's eyes widened. Was he related to Jeri Katou?

"Yep, that's the one." Tomone nodded and went back to her homework. "But, he's kinda a loser. Apparently, he likes rocks."

"Wow...sounds...interesting." Suzie made a face. But, if this was the only way to impressing Henry, she could deal with a kid who liked rocks.

After the bell rang, Suzie had a new mission. She waited in the hall by her locker and sure enough, Masahiko strolled by. He seemed cautious on where to step, like everything was pre-planned in the geek's mind. He made his way through the crowd, avoiding the seniors, and the kids that liked to pick on others.

Journeying out of the school, she felt her phone ring but turned it on silent. Whoever it was, they could wait. Following down a street, she almost yelped when Lopmon appeared from some bushes.

"Jesus, Lopmon you almost scared me."

"Sorry, I just got back from meeting with Renamon." Lopmon explained, looking very content. Then she looked at Masahiko. "Why are you following him?"

Leave it to Lopmon to connect the dots faster than anyone else. As her partner, the data type had a nack for reading Suzie's mind.

"I think he's a Tamer." Suzie muttered, letting Lopmon climb on her shoulder. Lopmon looked confused.

"Really? I didn't smell a digimon around him."

"Maybe he's hiding it. Let's keep following him." Suzie felt her phone vibrate again. Picking it up, she saw a text from her brother:

 **Henry:** Call me ASAP!

Putting her phone away, she focused her energy on following the young teen. It wasn't too hard as he was easy to spot but she kept having to distance herself because he kept looking over his shoulder every few seconds.

"Talk about paranoid." Suzie muttered.

"Well, we are following him." Lopmon countered.

The duo made their way to a familiar area. Shinjuku Park-more specifically, Guilmon's Hideout. It was a place where Takato kept Guilmon a secret for almost a full year. These days, it was hardly ever used.

"I wonder who else knows." Suzie said, filling in Lopmon on the bump in she experienced and describing the yellow D-arc.

"If he's checking his back this much, it can't be too many people. Maybe we shouldn't follow him. This Masahiko boy just wants to protect his digimon. Considering everything's that happened, I don't blame him." Lopmon said. Suzie stared at her partner in disbelief.

"That is exactly why he should join us! We could protect him! Staying anonymous is just what that Tamer hunter wants!"

Lopmon was about to retort something when Masahiko came to the top of the stairs and said something aloud. Then, a blur of red and blue tackled Masahiko knocking him almost down the rock staircase. Luckily, he landed on the grass.

The digimon was on all fours, and looked not much bigger than a medium sized dog. It had red and blue fur with pointy ears and a spaced out tail that spanned like a fan. Large blue eyes focused in on Masahiko, talking in an excited voice.

"Thank God you're here! I've been so lonely! Please tell me you brought something to eat-I'm starving!"

"Is that...an Elecmon?" Suzie pulled out her own D-Arc which was a simple white and pink one. A hologram popped up revealing the digimon's identity.

 _Elecmon. Data type, rookie level. Special attack: Super Thunder Strike_.

Suzie stared curiously at the digimon and the Masahiko boy. He seemed to really enjoy his digimon's company and look slightly less worried. The brown haired teen was talking to her in a clam manner, holding out some food and letting the digimon go to town devouring it.

"Yummy! More!" Elecmon cheered but Masahiko told her he was out.

"For a tiny thing, you sure eat a lot."

 _Snap!_

All of a sudden, Elecmon's behaviour changed. Blue eyes dilated and turned into slits. A unnatural growl erupted from its throat and static sparkled everywhere around, including almost hitting Masahiko.

"Elecmon? Elecmon! What's wrong? You-You're scaring me Elecmon..."

"Shoot." Suzie looked at the branch she snapped while trying to move. Lopmon jumped off her shoulder and revealed herself to the agitated digimon.

"It's alright, we're not enemies. Suzie's my Tamer."

Lopmon held out her ears in a peaceful manner and slowly, Elecmon's sparks died down. She made a sigh of relief. Masahiko did the same.

"You scared me there, Elecmon. I thought you were going to go-" he stopped as Suzie appeared out of the bushes and all of a sudden he changed, shielding himself.

"Oh my God. No! P-please don't kill Elecmon-I swear she's not worth the data! Please, let us go!"

Lopmon and Suzie exchanged looks. What was this crazy kid talking about?

"What?" Suzie asked. "I don't want to kill anyone! I just followed you because I saw your D-Arc. I actually wanted to ask if you-"

"I swear she isn't worth it!" Masahiko picked up Elecmon after some difficulty. It appeared the digimon looked heavier than she appeared. "Look, I can make her be a dog! Elecmon, say woof!"

"Woof?" Elecmon cocked her head to the side. It was clear that she wasn't getting the situation any better as the other two were.

"I wanted to ask if you wanted to join my group. We could use someone like you." Suzie explained, stepping forward. "You know, to battle that digimon Tamer killer."

Masahiko, still holding Elecmon tightly stepped back looking pale.

"Are you crazy?" he shrieked and pushed his glasses up. "You want to battle that dangerous criminal? He already took out three Tamers-I don't want a single part in that."

"But, you're a Tamer!" protested Suzie.

"And you're Suzie Wong!" Masahiko retorted. "Just change into your super mega form and take care of it like the others."

Suzie made a noise and started to get aggravated. If this kid stopped acting like a chicken for one second...

Perhaps, if luck was on Suzie's side she could talk Masahiko and Elecmon (who was still complaining she was hungry) around but out of all the things to happen, a digital barrier appeared as a sudden burst of a white fog. It blinded Masahiko and Elecmon but Suzie reflexively had her sunglasses on and Lopmon was on guard.

"Suzie, we should call Henry." Lopmon suggested but Suzie ignored her and was running towards Masahiko. She gripped his hand.

"It's okay. We're in a digital barrier-it happens sometimes."

"I know what a digital barrier is." Masahiko said in a snappy voice. The undertone of panic wasn't evident. His eyes went from side to side, holding Elecmon tight. "Jeri taught me some stuff about digimon-I'm not totally in the dark."

Then Suzie made an understanding face as Masahiko started to freak out more about his slip of Jeri's name.

"Oh God, how could I let that slip!? Please, don-don't tell my sister I have a digimon with me!"

The small Tamer was about to ask why he didn't want Jeri to find out when an attack sounded out,

"Solar Ray!"

The attack missed Masahiko by inches. He screamed and ducked to the ground while Elecmon went back into growling and snarling running towards the digimon that had sent off the laser attack. Electricity crackled.

Suzie stood in front of Masahiko, D-Arc out and eyes scanning.

"Lopmon, do you see it?"

It only took a few seconds for the brown and pink digimon to find what she was looking for.

"There it is! It's...a Centarumon?" Lopmon made a confused face.

Down the stairs from the Guilmon's hideout after the smoke cleared was a digimon that resembled Centarumon but it seemed that the colour has been completely sucked out of it. The one glowing eye the half human and half horse digimon was supposed to have was missing. Underneath that helm, was complete darkness.

"Solar Ray!"

The attack sounded off again missing the Tamers by several feet. Suzie grabbed Masahiko's hand.

"C'mon we got to move-Lopmon, go!"

"Blazing Ice!"

"Change into Cherubimon!" Masahiko cried out. "This guy is trying to kill us! Change into Cherubimon!"

Suzie made an uncomfortable noise as they ducked behind some bushes. Elecmon joined in the attack with a well aimed 'Super Thunder Strike' and biting Centarumon's laser cannon. Unfortunately, it did little damage and she was thrown to a tree. Masahiko and Suzie winced.

"Suzie, I think we need help!" Lopmon jumped in the air to avoid a grab. She pushed herself off of some trees to avoid another attack.

The Tamer clenched her D-Arc looking almost embarrassed. It was then that Masahiko made a realization.

"You...can't can you?"

"It's...a long story." Suzie managed to say. "I don't suppose you can digivolve Elecmon, can you?"

Masahiko made an exasperated cry,

"I just met her only a couple of days ago!"

"Solar Ra-"

"Gargo Laser!"

It seemed that Gargomon took the right moment to make an appearance, swooping in with his machine gun hands whirling and firing straight at Centarumon. It didn't wince at the attack but it pelted its body ruthlessly, cutting straight into its data. The digimon didn't make a sound, but stood there, flickering between being real and clumps of dispelled data.

"Gargomon, finish it!" ordered Henry, walking into the barrier and throwing his shades on.

Seconds later, Centarumon was no more. It crackled and dissipated into tiny specks of data which fell to the ground in heap. There was no cry or agony, no smart remark but just dead silence which seemed to creep Suzie out of her skin more than anything else. She looked at her brother,

"You two just came in time-"

"I phoned you several times and you didn't pick up." Henry spoke sharply making Suzie flinch. "What if Gargomon didn't get here in time? What if you and Lopmon or this boy got hurt?"

Suzie frowned,

"Hen, I'm not weak Lopmon and I-"

"Can't Biomerge or digivolve anymore." finished the elder brother. "Period. This means you can't just go gallivanting into every battle!"

"I was just foll-" Suzie stopped herself from admitting she followed Masahiko from school. "-er, asking Masahiko if he wanted to be part of my new team."

"And I said I-" the brown haired boy was cut off.

"Masahiko?" Henry looked hard and recognized the boy, "As in Masahiko Katou? I know your sister..."

"Wow, you sure are popular!" chimed in Elecmon. "Hi, I'm Eelecmon! Thanks for saving our hide-that was a close one. My Tamer isn't the brightest when it comes to digimon battles."

"...and you're a Tamer?" Henry looked bewildered at the small teenager. It was like something out of a movie with Masahiko grovelling down on his knees, begging the head department of Tamers to avoid telling his sister and family about him and Elecmon.

"He sure looks desperate. I bet we can blackmail him pretty good." Gargomon commented, cackling. Masahiko paled.

"Gargomon, no." snapped Henry. "Look, I'm not sure I understand your reasons behind not telling Jeri but if you help us out, we can help protect you and Elecmon." Henry offered a hand. "Plus, I have another team member for the group. Ai and Mako declined didn't they?"

"Something along those lines," Suzie laughed uneasily and avoiding her brother's knowing gaze. He motioned them to follow him and Gargomon back to the Hypnos building to get acquainted with the 'new member'.

"She's a transfer from Australia-Queensland I think. Both of their Japanese is very well and I think it would be better if there were some," Henry looked wearily at his bubbly sister who was excited and the nervous Masahiko who was holding Elecmon tightly. "grounded teammates."

When they got to the main foyer, Henry turned around to look at the group, but more directly Suzie,

"Here's the deal. You guys, under supervision and some training, will help out with some of the calls we've been getting in the digital world. If you guys can do that without really messing up, then _maybe_ I can let you all help out in capturing this killer. That's a big 'maybe'." Henry couldn't explain any more because Suzie jumped up into a tackle hug. She looked ecstatic and bubbled over with various 'thank you' and 'you won't be disappointed, brother!'.

After calming Suzie down, Henry asked the receptionist for the final members of the team to meet them in the foyer. It didn't take long as a teenage girl around Suzie's age with dark skin and piercing blue eyes walked towards them. A reptilian digimon was in tow that looked at Suzie and Masahiko through half lidded eyes in almost an amused manner. On the girl's face seemed like a permanent scowl directed right a Suzie. Instantly, Suzie remembered that girl she almost knocked over when she ran over to see Henry yesterday and felt like while things got better, they juts got a lot more complicated as well.

"I would like to introduce you guys to Ellin Ondoima and her partner Crocomon. They will be your new team mates."

Darkness consumed everything in the warehouse for several seconds while the mysterious figure came inside. Flicking on a switch, it took another moment to whirl the generator to life and slowly turn on some lights. It was still dark and dim. Cages lined up everywhere mostly unused and abandoned. Some had broken doors, while others were in dire need of repair after being assaulted by attacks from the inside. In one of the cells, a shrill voice sounded out,

"H-Hello! Wh-where am I?"

The dark figure from before, the hunter, unlocked the cage and without a word spoken, started to grip the scruff of Doggymon's neck and dragged him out of the cage and towards a glowing pit. The pit let out a low growl, making Doggymon's code crawl. He couldn't move. He was petrified.

"Let me go! Please, let me go! Where is my Tamer!? Help! HELP! SOMA!"

Doggymon's cries went unheard as the figure effortlessly threw the digimon into the pit.

A painful cry was head, then nothing. The rumbling from the pit quelled and finally went silent.

The mysterious killer proceeded to work on its next plans, laying out some books on the table. A few of them were in an indescribable language but most of them had common words and title. With that, the hunter went to work.

 **End Episode**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** And there you have it! You might be wondering what _The Mishap_ is. That's for me to know and you to find out. We have Suzie and Lopmon starting to be leaders for a new group of Tamers-if you could really call them that. And Ai and Mako are being quite jerks aren't they? And this digimon Tamer hunter...that will be our main antagonist for this season-welcome! We will learn more about it as we go further into the episodes.

Now, I promised this would be mostly written as I posted but it's not looking like that will happen. These chapters will be _LONG_. Like 3K plus long. So, updates will be sparingly-sorry that's just how it will be. Plus, I have a life. That happens too.

Please leave a review and let me know what you think of it? Do you like my new characters? Do you like some cameo of others? Do you think that Ai and Mako are jerks? Masahiko having Elecmon as his partner is certainly awkward isn't it?

Turn in next time on Digimon Tamers: Unity

Episode 02: Masahiko, Meet Elecmon!

~ _Link_


	2. Episode 02: Masahiko Meet Elecmon!

**Digimon Tamers: Unity**

By: Linkmaste

* * *

Previously on Digimon Tamers: Unity...

 _Lopmon: Some kind of Tamer serial killer is on the loose and the digimon are going missing. My Tamer's brother Henry devised a 'special task' force that will deal with it and obviously Suzie and I want a chance to redeem ourselves for The Mishap. I just didn't realize we're going to lead with two completely new Tamers and digimon! I hope they know what they're getting themselves into..._

 **Episode Two: Masahiko, Meet Elecmon!**

* * *

 _Three Days Ago..._

"Masahiko! Hurry up with that order!" called out Tadashi, ringing the bell on the counter. He slapped some food on the plates. In seconds, the lanky fifteen year old walked up and picked up the dishes.

"Sorry, dad-I was peeling potatoes still." Masahiko apologized and delivered the food to a nearby table. He made his way back to the kitchen, wiping the greasy sweat off his face. The kitchen was boiling hot today and wearing the heavy apron wasn't helping.

Tadashi made a grunt,

"Finish those potatoes, and carry out the trash. After that, tell Jeri to start cleaning up the front."

"Sure thing."

Masahiko sat down, picking up his peeler and went to work with the potatoes. After finishing putting the scraps in the dispenser, he took the trash out to the back of the restaurant that his family owned. It was pretty much a dive and a bar at night, but it paid him and Jeri's way to school and hopefully a full year of university later on. Masahiko helped out in the restaurant ever since he could talk; organizing menus, and being adorable for the customers and now prepping food. Jeri always kept an eye out for him though treating him like he was her real brother.

Masahiko's mother (Shizue) married to Tadashi when Jeri was young, after her mom died. A few years later, Masahiko himself was born and while he couldn't really recall his early years, he understood it was a hard transition for Jeri to have a 'step-mom'. That was when she went missing and got stuck in the D-Reaper. He always asked about Leomon and when he was coming back. Jeri told him 'he went away' and would take awhile to return. It wasn't until he was nine or ten when she finally told him the truth. Ever since, he shied away from digimon and kept to his school, the restaurant, and his rock studies.

As the teen put away the trash, he heard some other trash cans around the corner crash and bang. It made Masahiko jump in the air and give an annoyed huff. Leave it to him to be afraid of falling garbage cans.

"Stupid dogs." he muttered and went around the bend. He saw a shadow jump away and had to look twice at it. For a second, he thought he saw several tails come out of the 'dog'.

"Masahiko!" Jeri called out.

He narrowed his eyes at the alleyway. That was a dog...right? No way that could be a digimon, because the only two digimon that made their way around here was Guilmon and Impmon-who vanished. It had been months since he'd seen the purple imp.

"Masahiko!"

"What!" he yelled.

"What are you looking at?" Jeri asked, half of her body leaning out the door.

Couldn't have been a digimon he thought and he went back inside.

"Dog got into the trash." he said. She put a finger to her lips and furrowed her eye brows.

"I thought we handled that problem...I'll see if I can get those special lids again. Dad always forgets to hook them on. How was school today?"

Jeri was always like that, asking how others were. Masahiko found it a little annoying but he cared about her. She was in her twenties now with long brown hair and amber eyes just like him. She still lived in the house with them, but it was almost every other day she was with her boyfriend Takato or at her special digimon clinic. He was okay, but Masahiko liked his privacy and didn't venture out much when her friends were over. Plus, he was shy.

"School was fine."

Jeri put her hands on her hips.

"That's it?"

"Yeah."

"Well, how was your geology class? You were excited for it."

"Teacher doesn't know what she's talking about, but she's fine." he replied. Jeri laughed,

"Well, maybe you can sign up for the advanced class. Your grades are very good."

"You saw my Japanese grades." Masahiko knew she watched his grades like a hawk. Japanese core and writing were his sore subjects.

"Well, I could always help you if you asked. You just need to stop shutting your door on me." Her response held some merit. Lately, his go to answer of annoying questions from his sister was slamming the door on her. She never got angry, but it was starting to worry her.

"I'm fine, school is good, and everything is peachy." Masahiko cleaned a few tables and organized some glasses on top, ready for new customers. Jeri looked at him, taking some dirty dishes away.

"No bullies?"

Masahiko did his best not to flinch, but he still did. The last school had plenty of bullies to throw him into the lockers. His mother and Jeri were mad while his father told him to grow a backbone and stand up for himself.

"A bully only goes after those who seem weak. Look at him straight in the eye and show him who's boss." he instructed one night, while cooking dinner. "Kids these days are too sensitive. Back in my day, we got into fights and sort it out the old fashioned way."

"Tadashi, Masahiko is not fighting other children." Shizue said sternly.

Shinjuku High had potential bullies but Masahiko didn't want to admit that. How embarrassing it would be if his big sister had to be the one to come to school to help him stand up to the bullies?

Social standing suicide. That's what it would be.

"No bullies." Masahiko said and finished putting the dishes into the dishwasher. Jeri looked like she wanted to say more, but she let it go.

"Alright, if you need anything though, just don't be afraid to ask. I'm here for you."

"How's the clinic?" he wanted to change the topic.

"Busy. A lot of Tamers are coming in with their digimon to ask how to take precautions from that killer." Jeri looked uncomfortable for a second. "I just hope no one else gets hurt."

The young teen finished his work and collected his bag, getting ready to do his rock evaluation by the river. Lately, he's been obsessed with the sedimentary rocks down there.

The river was only a ten minute ride on his bike and to his relief, his shoe box had not been disturbed. It was hidden under some thickly grown bushes along the bank. Sitting down, he started to go through some of his collection, updating on any changes and entering his new rock entries.

Most people thought it was utterly boring-but to Masahiko, it was something he always had a curious eye for. He was never the type to go out and explore, have adventures or get into trouble. Rocks hardly caused trouble or got you into trouble, and to Masahiko, that was perfect for him.

He had only just recorded three new limestone rocks into his collection when the bio-emerge happened. Screaming, he curled into a ball and waited a few seconds to find other than the blinding white light, nothing happened. It was quiet and foggy-the two main things he could describe on what it was like to be in a bio-emerge. Jumping up, he unsteadily made his way to his bike. His cell phone was in there and maybe he could call Jeri for help. She might not have been a Tamer anymore, but she can get a hold of someone and come get him. Out of all the things to happen to him...

 _SMASH!_

"Gah!" Masahiko shrieked, shaking uncontrollably. The loud sound was so close, he could feel the tremors from something that landed nearby. Something _big_.

 _Boom, boom, boom._

The oxygen departed Masahiko, and he couldn't think at all. Terrified of the large shadow now approaching, he could only try to move his glued feet to get near his bike. It was big, at least ten feet tall and wide as a bus. If he had to guess, it was some kind of allosaurus type digimon. It's skin was bright blue with red scratches on it, resembling some kind of tribal paint. Decorated with blanche fur around its tiny wrists and a plume of feathers was on top of its large head. Masahiko thought very little of these details. The biggest features that caught his attention was the large teeth, and the fact that its eyes were narrowed at him.

It growled and Masahiko squeaked,

"P-p-please don't e-eat me."

To his surprise, it spoke back in a throaty voice.

"You're not what I'm looking for."

In one swift motion, it whipped its tail around and smacked Masahiko into the air. He had his scream caught in his throat, making the impact on the river throw out any breath he had. Smashing his head on a rock, he felt a pain he had not quite experienced before, and everything went black.

Masahiko awoke to pain as he opened his eyes. Staring straight at the twilight sky, he felt groggily and wet from being in the river. Sluggish movements prevented him from sitting up right away so he took the time to assess where he was first.

Ground was soft, so he was on some grass. Foliage and shrubbery was in his vision so he must be nearby a forest, or a park. He could still hear the river trickle therefore, he noted he was nearby where he lost consciousness. The slight breeze made him shiver but there was something else that he couldn't quite put his finger on. A pressure on his lower abdomen reaching to his legs. It was soft...and warm, and it moved a little.

"Ugh..." he could only make that noise in an attempt to try to ask himself what happened. The last thing he remembered that was that blue dinosaur hitting him with its tail.

"Hey! You're awake." the voice came from below him, almost where he was feeling that soft warm pressure. It dawned on him that something was actually laying on him. Before he had time to ask anything, the voice continued. "You sure got knocked out by that Allomon-I didn't think I could swim that well to grab you but you held on. For someone that looks weak, you had some strength to not drown. Don't worry, I took care of that guy, he didn't stand a chance against me...well actually he kinda got away-but I think I made a dent in his ego."

The voice was female, and had a slight jitter to it as she rambled away. He lifted his hand and put on his glasses. That's when she popped into view with gigantic blue eyes. She had a mostly red furry body with two long pointed ears that held blue tips. Blue markings decorated her body until at the very end where a plume of feathers fanned out, looking like she was a cross between a dog and a peacock. It was unlike Masahiko had ever seen before.

"Are you a...digimon?" he managed to say.

"Yeah, good guess! I'm Elecmon-nice to meet you...and er, save your life too!" Elecmon gave a laugh. "I thought humans could swim."

Masahiko let Elecmon get off him before he could sit up. He was sore, but he would live. Didn't appear he had severe head trauma or any broken bones. Just a few scrapes and wet clothes. Thankfully, his glasses were intact and not broken. His mother just bought him the pair less than a month ago.

Suddenly, the happy go lucky grin on Elecmon changed into a low feral growl. Her pupils narrowed into slits, and electricity crackled around her. Masahiko got a small shock.

"Ouch!" he backed up. She sniffed the air and without another word, she dashed into the bushes and vanished-like she teleported. Bewildered, Masahiko stared at where she left for a few minutes before collecting his thoughts and standing up.

"What...just happened?" he asked himself. By the time he returned home, he had convinced himself that some do-good digimon saw he was in trouble, saved him, and left him to do other do-good things. There was zero chance he would see her again and he could continue to his life of normal school problems, and trying to make friends.

Until the next day, when he learned he was completely and utterly wrong.

 _Two Days Ago..._

Another day at school slugged by and still Masahiko couldn't get the red and blue digimon out of his mind. Who was she? Did she have a Tamer? And why did she save him? It bugged him and nagged in his mind.

He left the school, out the side building away from where most students went. This way, he didn't have to bump into anyone (like he did in the morning with that mean pink haired girl), or have someone try to steal his bag again (happened twice last year). Or beat him up (happened only once, he had to steal Jeri's makeup to cover the bruises so no one would notice).

After carefully untying his bike lock and making sure his bag was secure, he took off onto the side streets making his way back home. As he did, out of the corner of his eye, he kept seeing something jump along the bushes and buildings that he would pass and his suspicions were only confirmed when a crackle of electricity came out of the wires hanging over head. He slowed down, and set one foot carefully on the ground before twisting his body around. Masahiko almost had an heart attack when two bright blue eyes were right in his face.

"Hey, you got anything to eat?"

Back at his home and bedroom, Masahiko watched as Elecmon tore through a bag of crisps, yesterday's leftovers, two cups of mango pudding (he was supposed to have one but didn't have the chance to stop her), and a watermelon. A whole one. By that point, Masahiko wanted to ask if she had any relation to Guilmon because of her ravenous appetite.

"You guys have the best food here! I ate a lot of food from the dumpster, but this is so much better!" Elecmon said between bites. He nodded his head dumbly, just staring at the creature. He was wary of letting her know he had another fridge outback where the meat was kept. God knows how she would inhale that.

When she was content and had a bulging belly, she gave a happy sigh. Then, without warning she jumped on Masahiko's lap ignoring his cries of protest.

"What's your name?"

"Masahiko, Katou." he said, still trying to get her off his lap. She was heavier than she looked and stayed put.

"You're the best, Masahiko! I wish you could be my Tamer and feed me forever like this!"

"What?! I'm not a Tamer!" Masahiko cried, trying to wriggle his body to get out of her hug but it was proving to be impossible. She clung to him like static electricity. Her eyes went wide,

"Really? You're not a Tamer? Then, that settles it! We're partners!"

Before Masahiko could tell Elecmon that she's insane, a bright yellow burst out of her and engulfed the room. He yelped, holding a hand out to shield himself.

"Masahiko?" A knock came at the door. "What was that sound?"

Masahiko paled looking at the door. That was Jeri and she was going to try to come in. He looked back at Elecmon but saw something changed that was now in his stretched out hand. It was a D-Arc-almost a carbon copy of Jeri's old one but with a slightly lighter yellow ring.

"There. You're a Tamer." Elecmon nodded her head. Masahiko couldn't wipe the mortified expression on his face. How in just seconds did he change from another normal teen to now a Tamer?!

"N-no I'm not!" Masahiko threw the device back at Elecmon but she swatted it back with her paw.

"You're holding your D-Arc."

"I didn't want it." he threw it back.

"C'mon, I'll be your best digimon ever!"

"I never asked to be a Tamer!"

"That's it! I'm coming in!" Jeri called out and Masahiko scrambled. Throwing Elecmon into the closet, he growled at the D-Arc before throwing it in with her and threatening if she made a sound, he wouldn't let her try any of the food he can cook. That seemed to zip her mouth.

Jeri opened the door just in time that Masahiko could pick up a book and pretend to read it. She looked around the room.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yep."

"I thought I heard voices."

"Just my phone. I was watching videos." he lied and adjusted his book. He realized his mistake. "...and reading! Reading too."

"Oh. I'm sorry, I should give you some privacy then."

At the strange tone of his sister's voice, he rolled his eyes,

"I wasn't doing anything."

"Of course not."

"Really!" Masahiko grew red in his cheeks and tried to focus on his book but realized he had it upside down. Jeri didn't say anything else and just shut the door silently. He debated on bringing her back to tell her what was really going on, but hesitated. The last thing this family needed was _another_ digimon in their house. His dad took forever to get used to Guilmon and Calumon. God forbid, he had to deal with another digimon that liked to eat everything in sight. His father would probably try to make her go away. He wasn't the most accepting person when it came to digimon.

Masahiko rolled off the bed and marched over to the closet to let Elecmon out. She poked her head out of the pile of books that he had thrown her into. It was then that the new Tamer felt bad. It wasn't her fault really, she was probably just lonely. Crouching down, he held out a hand.

"You never had a friend before, have you?"

Elecmon shook her head.

He sighed,

"Okay, let's be friends-"

At that moment, she shot out of the closet like a rocket and tackled him to the ground.

"Ohthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!"

Masahiko let out a laugh as she let out some static electricity but it was more like pins and needles in his body that tickled. He finally was able to push her off him and explained that as much as he wanted her to live in his closet, there was no way she could be kept a secret in the house.

"My family isn't too big on digimon. But I think I know where to put you temporarily."

Within a few hours, and after almost getting caught by a neighbour carrying Elecmon, Masahiko found the hideout for her. More specifically, it was Guilmon's Hideout awhile ago. Now, he travelled with Takato in the digital world working on something, so no one had been there in months. Elecmon sniffed around looking unsure.

"But, I want to be with you." she pouted.

"Just for a little while. I need to talk to my parents first, and then Jeri and even then, I have no idea where to put you. My room is a little too small." Masahiko reasoned. "Here is bigger! You have the whole park to explore, its fresh air, and you don't really have to hide. Just don't go attacking anyone and we should be good."

"Like when that Allomon attacked? I was just defending you." Elecmon argued and sniffed the ground.

"That was fine, but its not normally like that here. A lot of digimon are partnered to other kids like me and even some adults. So it isn't wise to go picking fights for no reason. Just promise me you'll stay out of trouble tonight and I'll bring you breakfast in the morning."

"Breakfast?" Elecmon seemed curious.

"Food. I'll bring you food." he said dryly.

"Oh! Okay! But, you don't have to go now do you?" she asked, cocking her head to the side. "I want to play a little bit. I have a million questions about this world too. How come people walk on two legs, why does the big yellow thing move in the sky, and how come some food tastes really hot on my tongue while other foods taste really cold?"

The bombarage of questions made Masahiko laugh. He should be doing homework but something inside him told him just to stay and keep Elecmon company. Who knows, maybe she could be his first new friend. He sat down and prepared to explain to Elecmon the concept of the sun.

* * *

 _Yesterday..._

It was the next day at school. Pushing his glasses up, Masahiko took one steady calm breath as he walked into homeroom and discreetly glanced towards two of his classmates. The Haruki twins kept no secrets that they were Tamers. Proudly wearing their D-Arcs on their uniforms, and always bragging on some mission they went on, it was no wonder they kept themselves apart from other classmates: everything about them was different and exotic. Although, he noticed some questions they dodged rather well such as who exactly their digimon were. Obviously, he knew one of them was Impmon (who was a friend of Jeri) and another was only referred to as 'she' or 'her'. Apparently, she was away. He wasn't quite interested in their partners though. Masahiko wanted to know more about digimon in general. Maybe he didn't _have_ to be a Tamer-and just Elecmon's friend. That seemed like a safer plan.

"H-Hi guys." the teen said, trying to act casual.

"Do we know you?" one of the twins asked, the boy one. He cocked an eyebrow, making the newly found Tamer sweat.

"W-well, no-yes, I'm actually in this class with you two. I just wanted to ask you guys something."

"Sure, but make it quick," the girl said, Ai. Masahiko had a small crush on her but apparently she wasn't looking for anyone. Besides, she was out of his league. "We're busy people."

"You guys know about digimon...right?"

" _Know_ digimon?" laughed the boy, Mako harshly. "Ai and I have been around digimon since we were four, you can call us masters of them."

Ignoring the conceited remark, Masahiko continued.

"Well, is it possible for a Tamer to _not_ be a Tamer anymore-kinda like resign?"

The twins looked at each other and let out a loud laugh. Snorting, Ai covered her mouth. Masahiko found it almost cute. Her brown eyes stared at him,

"What kid wouldn't want to not be a Tamer anymore? Being a Tamer is the greatest thing in the world."

"In a way, being a Tamer is like being a higher class citizen," Mako continued from where his sister left off. "Tamers are stronger, better, smarter, and if anything gives them trouble." He punched his open palm in a threatening manner, "They send their digimon to take it out."

"But-what about if say, the kid just wants a normal life?" Masahiko asked. "I mean, some kids just want to go to school, get a job, and hang out with their friends once in awhile..."

Mako took out his D-Arc, a black and purple device. It looked much sleeker and special than Masahiko's D-Arc that was kept concealed in his pant pocket (a last minute decision in case Jeri or his mother was cleaning his room). He held it up to the bespectacled teenager.

"Look here...uh..." Mako trailed off, giving a Masahiko a blank look.

"Masahiko."

"Masahiko. Being a Tamer isn't optional. Once you're a Tamer, you're stuck as one. Why the questions though? You're not a Tamer, are you?"

Luckily for him, Masahiko already prepared for that question.

"I'm doing a project in history class on Tamers."

"Cool, that sounds interesting." Ai said absentmindedly, texting on her phone. "Listen, we would love to answer all your little questions but we got stuff to do. We could give you one more piece of advice to put in that report."

"W-what's that?" Masahiko asked. The response was a grim look from the twins, something that made them slightly scary.

"There are Tamers who will fight other Tamers just to delete their digimon. There's even one in this school. You know who Suzie Wong is right?"

"Er-sorta?" Masahiko heard the name before.

"She's small, pink haired, really ugly." she replied. "She likes to find out who has a digimon and who doesn't. Then, she tracks you and wants to fight you. Suzie is only out to get one thing: a digimon's data. She and her partner like to beat up Tamers too and no one can say anything because her brother runs that Tamer Relations Department."

"Some people say she's really the Tamer killer but, she's too stupid to be that guy." Mako said. Ai took over,

"So, for your little 'history project', you should put down that she will hunt down new Tamers and try to get rid of their digimon or tells the government to take them away."

The class bell rang and the teacher ordered everyone to go to their seats. Masahiko thought about that pink haired girl he ran into this morning (again) and paled. Not only was she the same girl he ran into the day before, but she's the only girl with pink hair at school. Suzie Wong had seen his D-Arc. There was no doubt about it. He cursed at himself for being so stupid. He had heard that Suzie Wong and her partner could go mega and he wouldn't stand a chance against her if she wanted to delete Elecmon. After a few minutes of worrying, a plan came to mind: he will simply change the hiding spot and explain to the Suzie girl that it was an art project. Loads of kids made D-Arc copy cats to seem cool.

Only, they never felt like the real thing and Suzie would know the difference.

Scratch that, get Elecmon out of there after school Masahiko thought to himself as he wrote down his notes for class.

After school, Masahiko carefully made his way out of school and travelled to Guilmon's hideout looking behind his back constantly. A few times he thought he saw something, but it turned out to be nothing. When he climbed to the top of the staircase, he panted.

"I really need to get out and exercise more." he told himself. His thin bony legs felt like rubber just from climbing those stairs. At the top, was Elecmon looking like she was digging another hole. Dirt was sprayed everywhere in the little concrete shack, something that Masahiko had to guess was Elecmon's handy work.

"Elecmon! I'm back!" Masahiko called out. She turned around and jumped into the air, pushing him onto the grass and hugged him in sparks of tickling electricity.

"Thank God you're here! I've been so lonely! Please tell me you brought something to eat-I'm starving!"

"Yeah, uh right here." Masahiko mumbled and took out some of his lunch. Honestly, he wasn't hungry after that talk with Ai and Mako. Worry was eating at him more than his appetite. In seconds, Elecmon wolfed down the food and looked back up at him, hopeful look in her eyes told him she wanted more.

"Yummy! More!" Elecmon cheered but Masahiko told her he was out.

"Sorry, that's all I got." he showed his empty hands. "For a tiny thing, you sure eat a lot-"

 _Snap!_

And it was at that moment that Masahiko had lost his shortly kept secret, and he met the infamous Tamer: Suzie Wong and her digimon: Lopmon.

* * *

 _Today..._

Masahiko stood in a nearby park with Elecmon in tow, pulling at his school uniform. He checked his D-Arc again for the time (a feature that Suzie had shown him numerous times) and it read four o'clock. Meeting time on the dot.

"You seem nervous, Masahiko." Elecmon said looking up at him. "Are you still scared of that Suzie girl still?"

"Uh-no." he looked away. "I just don't really think this is really...us. We're cut to fight bad digimon and that guy who kills Tamers? There should be a professional team made for this. And we're supposed to be taking orders from..."

"A girl who wears too much pink and a bunny digimon?" Elecmon suggested when Masahiko came up with a blank. He nodded his head.

"Pretty much-"

"HIKO!"

Before the bespectacled Tamer could correct the voice on his name-Suzie had hugged him from behind, making him almost lose his breath. For a tiny thing, she was very strong.

"I'm glad you made it! I know it's been _really_ crazy these past few days for you." Suzie said. "But, as your official team leader," it seemed the small teenager Tamer actually glowed from saying that. "It's totally my responsibility to help you and Elecmon out anyway I can."

"Well, actually I wanted to talk to you about-" Masahiko was cut off.

"So, any sign of that other girl? She's kinda weird. I don't think she has what it takes to be part of this team." Suzie made a face and rolled her eyes. "I mean, for one, she gave me the dirtiest look! That's just like code for 'I don't like you'."

Masahiko could see that Lopmon was calm about Suzie's rant and knelt down to whisper to her,

"Is she always this...spastic?"

Lopmon's black beady eyes look up at him in a sympathetic manner.

"She's just excited to be doing this. Suzie and I aren't the most perfect team, but we're nothing like what Ai and Mako described to you. I'm sorry you thought we were going to attack you and Elecmon."

"No sweat!" Elecmon fanned her tails to make it seem she was waving them at the bunny digimon. "I'm just happy you're our friends."

"Right. Friends." Masahiko laughed uneasily, still amazed that Suzie was talking about the new girl and her 'devious looks'. She was completely oblivious.

In a few minutes, Ellin and Crocomon came into the park looking the least enthusiastic. Her hands were in her pockets, and as soon as her eyes made contact with Suzie's, Masahiko could see the scowl appear openly. Crocomon, the digimon that blatantly resembled a bipedal crocodile had kept his face the same, a half interested expression. To Masahiko, he wasn't very interested in any of this.

"Glad you two made it." Suzie waved them over. Even though she was just standing, it seemed to the geeky Tamer that she wanted to be bouncing. "Okay, now I thought we could introduce ourselves properly and maybe say how long you and your partner known each other and how much experience you guys have battling other digimon. I'll go first-"

Suzie cleared her throat and made a smile so grand, it freaked out Masahiko.

"I'm Suzie Wong and this is my partner Lopmon. We've been together since I was eight years old when I accidently went into the digital world-I thought I saw Terriermon and some digi-gnomes took me there and that fire bird tried to kill me-actually that's a long story. Lopmon and I have amble experience battling bad digimon, and other things so don't worry-we know what we're doing. Oh, and she likes to read and I love to dance. Masahiko- you go next!"

For a second, Masahiko didn't hear her as he was about to ask himself how the hyper Tamer was able to talk to much without taking a breath. Then he picked at the grass, not looking up at anyone.

"Hi, my names Masahiko Katou. This is Elecmon. We met three days ago and we don't have any real experience battling digimon."

"That's not true!" Elecmon cut in. "We took care of that Allomon!"

"You blokes faced an Allomon?" Ellin spoke finally, looking interested. "That's a champion levelled digimon."

"I-I just got knocked into the water." Masahiko stuttered and nudged his head his partner. "She saved me."

"That's still pretty scary for a newbie like you." Ellin replied. "Reckon ya never really had any exposure to digimon right?"

"Well..." Masahiko hesitated. Would playing with Calumon when he was younger count?

"It doesn't matter because I'll be training everyone on how to handle digimon." Suzie cut in.

"A little Shelia like yourself?" Ellin cocked an eyebrow. "I never even told you how me and Crocomon met."

"Who are you calling _little_ and _Shelia_?" Suzie growled, crossing her arms. Ellin snorted,

"Why yourself of course. You're a small as an ankle biter back in my home." Crocomon let out a snort of laughter along with Ellin at the comment.

"What the heck is an ankle biter?"

"A kid." she replied. "I'm saying you're a bloody kid."

"I am seventeen years old and the leader of this group." Suzie stomped her foot. Her face turned beet red. " I don't like being make fun of for my height and I'm just as old as you."

"Which I'm still shocked. From what I can tell, you're the last person I would want for a leader." Ellin folded her arms and frowned.

While Ellin and Suzie were arguing, Lopmon had become something of a plaything to Crocomon who found a fountain nearby and squirted water at her. To Masahiko and Elecmon, it seemed they were the most mature ones in the group by default.

"Rough start?" Elecmon suggested weakly. Masahiko looked unconvinced.

"This feels ridiculous, Elecmon. I mean-who are we kidding here? I'm a nerd, that girl is some Australian _gaijin_ , and we are being lead by the smallest seventeen year old I ever seen. I just-" Masahiko walked away. "We're supposed to be heroes?

"Masahiko, heroes come in different packages." Elecmon walked beside him. "When I saved you from Allomon, did I look like someone who could do that?"

"No."

"But I did. And you can too. You might think you're weak and puny, but since I known you, I think you have the strength to do anything." Elecmon smiled at him. "As your digimon, it's my duty to make you see your full potential and keep you safe. No matter what path you choose."

"What do you want to do?" he asked her.

"Huh?"

"Do you want to stay with this group?" he looked behind, at the two girls still arguing. Lopmon seemed to have accepted her fate of being dunked in water by Crocomon.

"I think they're neat, but it doesn't matter what I think-"

"Stop." Masahiko's voice hardened. Regretfully, he softened his voice back to his normal self, "I-I just don't want you to let me order you around. I actually want to hear your opinion on things. A long time ago, my sister told me some people thought digimon were just tools and pets. They would boss them around, giving them no say on who to fight or what to do. I don't want to treat you like that. I want to treat you as my...equal."

"Masahiko..." Elecmon trailed off, her azure eyes shining. "I'll do my best to be equal to you. I'll never let you down."

The two hugged and for the first time in his life, Masahiko was comfortable being in the presence of someone-a digimon no doubt. It had been a little crazy the past few days, but at least Elecmon was there to help him understand it.

"Should we get involved with that?" Masahiko jerked his head to the two girls arguing. Elecmon grinned,

"I feel like having dinner instead."

Masahiko laughed and picked up the digimon,

"Okay, but you seriously got to tell me where you pack it all in. I only seen two digimon who eat as much as you do."

"Oh yeah? Who?" Elecmon asked as they made their way out of the park.

"Guilmon who's Takato's digimon partner and-" Masahiko stopped talking and did a double take at a tree in the park. He could have sworn he saw...

But that would have been impossible.

"And..." Elecmon encouraged. Masahiko shook his head.

"Never mind, let's just grab some food."

As the two departed, a small purple imp like digimon reappeared on a branch, letting out a breath of air. That was too close of a call and the kid almost saw him.

"Looks like ya got a long road ahead ya, kiddo." Impmon muttered, leaning on the tree. He made a sideways glance to Suzie and Ellin who realized that Masahiko and Elecmon had left the park. They parted ways, each looking pissed. Suzie dragged a soaking wet Lopmon and Ellin was scowling with Crocomon looking quite content.

And with that, Impmon disappeared, leaving a rustle of leaves behind him.

 **End Episode**

* * *

 **Author`s Note:** Well, that was our look into Masahiko Katou-one of our main characters. There was a whole world of opportunity using such a character who had a minute of airtime on the series but has such a implication because of his relation to Jeri. And the Haruki twins are in Masahiko's class! What a innocent coincidence. Hah!

I know I said I'll be doing episodes sparingly and I will be. Just I had the first three episodes all edited so, you're lucky!

Tune in next Episode where we take a better look at our Australian Tamer and Crocomon in Digimon Tamers: Unity Episode Three: A Change in Tides!

See you later!

~Link

* * *

 **Edit 08/28/18:** A user noted that it was difficult to track where Masahiko was. Therefore, I added info to make it clear where exactly he was in this chapter. Thank you to whom pointed this out.


	3. Episode 03: A Change in Tides

**Digimon Tamers: Unity**

By: Linkmaste

* * *

 **Author's Note:** To my lovely Australian readers, I had done as much research as I could to try and make Ellin and Crocomon authentic. I will apologize in the future in case I mess up anything or offend anyone (such as comparing Aussies to New Zelanders that's a big no-no). So in typical Canadian fashion: I'm sorry.

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own it. Don't sue. Ellin and Crocomon are mine-please if you want to use 'em just ask. It's not hard.

* * *

Previously on Digimon Tamers: Unity...

 _Masahiko: I was studying my rock collection when I came across an Allomon in a digital field. Just when I thought I was a goner, an Elecmon came and saved me. As if things weren't getting any weirder, I became her Tamer! Then, I was followed by Suzie Wong-who I thought was some evil Tamer but was actually just this really hyper girl that for some reason can't digivolve Lopmon anymore. Now, Elecmon and I are part of this new group designed to handle digimon problems and eventually tackle the Tamer killer! I'm not sure how I'm going to manage keeping Elecmon a secret from my family but, I'll have to do my best._

 **Episode Three: Change in Tides**

The things that Ellin Ondoima missed the most when she moved from Australia was the littlest ones, contrast to what she prepared for when she journeyed with Crocomon to the high tech city of Tokyo-more specifically the neighborhood of Shinjuku which was known as the hotspot for Tamers and digimon. She missed the feel of the ocean breeze, the smell of cooking meats during supper, and even the sounds of children playing on the reserve, yelling in their native tongue. Language was a huge one, as Ellin spoke well for Japanese but missed communicating to others in her own speak. Crocomon was an exception but still, there were sometimes things he couldn't understand.

So when Monday had come around, a full week after arriving into Shinjuku, Ellin was more than happy to wake up at five in the morning to begin the training that Mr. Wong had set out for the new 'team'. He called in a favour and got an old friend to help run the got her distracted from missing home was good enough for her.

Ellin rolled out of bed, feeling out the layout of her small dorm room in the dark. It was tighter than what she was used to, but after some maneuvering, she found the bathroom and showered. That was one thing she discovered that was better than home-the comforts of a good hot shower. It may have been just a small bedroom, bathroom and kitchen dorm in the Hypnos living quarters, but Ellin and Crocomon couldn't complain-they hardly had any money to begin with. It wasn't crowded, and it gave them privacy and plenty of access to the many amenities in Hypnos (gym, pool, even a lounge filled with movies and video games).

She dried herself and after putting on her regular outfit (jeans, and orange tank top with dark sneakers), she mentally prepared herself for waking up her partner.

"Crocomon..." she spoke gently, pushing slightly on the blue reptilian digimon. He didn't stir. She kept repeating his name, as she gently rocked him awake-for if she wasn't careful, he could snap awake and bite her hand again. She learned her lesson the first time, there wasn't a need to be getting stitches while Crocomon tried to deflect the blame onto her.

"No...it's too early," Crocomon groaned. "Bugger off."

"Can't do that, mate. Up and at 'em." she whispered. He shut his eyes and slowly, got up. He sluggishly made his way to the kitchen feeling out for the counter with a stretched out claw. Luckily, Ellin was already on it.

"Here's your cuppa." she handed him his cup of coffee. At first, she was hesitant to give the digimon caffeine, but after the few years they've known each other, Crocomon was definitely more tolerable when he had his cuppa. Either that, or he would be grumpy all day.

A few minutes passed, and Crocomon was able to make civil conversation with Ellin in between sips of his comfort,

"Remind me again why we agreed to train at six in the bloody mornin'."

"We didn't. Mr. Wong said this was the only available time for our instructor to actually teach us. He said that while we had some training back in Oz, we might need to refresh on some things and you need to warm up. It's been ages since your last battle."

"Only a few months." Crocomon replied. The two finished up, and stepped out of their dorm, where a hall of identical other dorms lined up. So far, it looked like they were the only ones up.

"C'mon, the battle room is this way." Ellin tugged at her partner and they made their way down the hall, into the elevator and went to floor Sub B. When the doors opened, they went down a dimly lit hallway, walls made out of concrete and foam.

"Sound barriers. Smart." the Tamer noted.

At the end of the hallway was battle room D. There, they arrived into the room with Suzie and Lopmon already inside, stretching their bodies and looking too perky for dawn. Suzie looked over and waved wildly, blabbing away as usual. Ellin had to restrain herself from wanting to punch the tiny Tamer.

Masahiko and Elecmon looked worse. They were still almost half asleep, with Elecmon almost dozing off and Masahiko having bags under his eyes. The youngest Tamer seemed to be more unsure of his surroundings which probably was the only reason he was awake.

"Morn'." Ellin greeted to the sleepy Tamer.

"Good morning, Ellin-senpai." he addressed respectfully. She made a face,

"Please, just Ellin is fine. I'm not a fan of the whole formal titles." she leaned against the wall, letting Masahiko squeak a quick 'sorry' then go back to trying to wake up Elecmon.

It wasn't even a few minutes later that their instructor walked in. She was tall, lean with long legs and a thin figure. Her angular features included her sharp eyes and striking jawline and her bright red hair was tied back into a braid with her bangs were cut perfectly above her bright, lilac eyes. If it wasn't for the simple jeans and t-shirt that she wore, Ellin could swear she was a model. She was very pretty.

"Alright, up and at them." she announced, without stopping her stride. Suzie and Lopmon stood up almost at attention while Masahiko and Elecmon wobbled a little then stood up. Ellin and Crocomon unfolded their arms and kicked off the wall they were leaning on.

"I'm Rika Nonaka and I will be helping you guys train up for the upcoming weeks. I know one of you knows me, one of you has heard of me, and one of you thinks I'm a complete stranger." At this point, Rika cast a quick glance at Ellin who gave a small nod of her head. She had never heard of this woman, but something told her she was highly respected.

"So, let's get you introduced to me. I already know you Suzie, you can put your hand down." Rika gave a raised eyebrow at Suzie's hand waving in the air excitedly.

"No! I wanted to ask how your photography trip went in the digital world!" she squealed. "Henry told me you got a lot of good photos."

"We'll talk about that later. You go first, Masahiko." Rika nudged her head at the young Tamer who jumped at the sound of his name.

If he's always this jumpy, she would hate to see the little ankle biter in a battle Ellin thought.

"Masahiko Katou and this is Elecmon. We were partnered for about a week now, and I still have no idea what I'm doing."

"How old are you?"

"Fifteen."

"Jeri's brother right?"

"Y-Yes, but she doesn't know. No one in my family does." he looked down as he said this.

"You'll learn quick. Your sister said she didn't know what she was doing either when she first started but she caught on pretty quick." Rika gave a small smile, but it was gone as soon as it appeared.

Ellin narrowed her eyes, feeling like something was off. Where was her partner?

"Crocomon." Ellin nudged the digimon and lifted her head slightly. A sign saying to 'look around'. He did so, sniffing the air and analyzing the battle room.

"I sense something." he muttered.

"Now, what's your name?" Rika turned to Ellin and as soon as she did, Ellin sensed it. Crocomon did too as he flipped in the air and Ellin jumped out of the way. As that point, several diamond crystals were implanted to where Crocomon stood. Looking at the attacker, it was a bipedal yellow fox with purple gloves and striking blue eyes. Ellin recognized it as a Renamon. Crocomon opened his mouth and let loose a jet stream of water.

"Aqua Vita!"

It aimed directly at Renamon who jumped out of the way with a seemingly gentle push of her paws. Flipping in the air, she landed beside Rika who had a knowing smirk.

"How long?"

"Just seconds before you turned to me." Ellin replied, trying not to give a smirk back. Rika nodded,

"Henry told me you and Crocomon trained years together in Australia. I wanted to see how far that extended."

"Sensing and intuition are our strong points. Even more, we are experts in the water." Ellin replied. "We used to train four or five hours in the water and combat on land. I'm sure Henry told you plenty of our history."

"Not all of it." Renamon spoke, her voice taking on a more lighter tone. She walked up to Crocomon with a slight bow. "I apologize for the sudden attack but Rika and I deemed it was necessary."

"No worries, mate." the rookie grinned.

"Right, listen up: first thing to learn is that digimon can sense other digimon. Some are more sensitive than others, but that can be related to experience. Over time, it might become familiar with another digimon. Say, Lopmon who was used to Renamon so much, she didn't feel much change when she entered the room."

"So, how come I didn't sense you." Elecmon asked. "I'm pretty good at that stuff."

"I can become one with the shadows until I am needed. It is one of my abilities." she replied. "However, a few digimon are the exception to the rule."

"So, I have a question." Ellin asked. Rika turned her head.

"Yes?"

"How can you disguise your signature?"

"I'm assuming you mean what Renamon does? Lot's of training and practice." Rika gave one of her rare smiles again. "A lot more than just the few years you two have been together."

"Right." Ellin looked a little discouraged, but covered it up.

"Rika, are you going to teach us digimon cards? Cause I can totally demonstrate!" Suzie offered, pulling out a few cards from her deck. Ellin desperately wanted to roll her eyes at her. Was this girl for real? Talk about suck up.

"Masahiko, have you ever used a digi-modify card?" Rika asked to the Tamer. He shook his head pulling out a small deck of cards.

"No, I took some of Jeri's cards she had in a drawer-j-just in case though."

"Suzie, demonstrate to Masahiko, and Ellin what these do." Rika took a step back, then made a face. "Nothing too crazy, okay?"

"Got it." Suzie nodded and she pulled out a D-Arc that had a pink circle ring around the white base. It seemed a little more dim than what Ellin had but maybe it was the lighting in the room. Pulling out a card, Suzie spun it with her fingers and slid it in,

"Digi-Modify! Hyper Wing activate!"

Then just like that, Lopmon had developed sparkling white wings on her back that had pointed tips. Like they were a natural extension of her body, Lopmon took flight, earning awe and clapping from Masahiko and Elecmon. Crocomon raised an eyebrow and Ellin pursed her lips. So _that's_ what they do.

"As you can see, the cards can become useful in battle. They can either make or break it. But, you can't just load up a bunch of cards on your digimon."

"Why not?" Ellin asked. "I would give Crocomon as many power up cards as I could."

"Giving a digimon more energy doesn't mean it will become stronger." Renamon spoke. "It is like giving a vehicle too much gasoline to drive and lighting a match. Everything will catch fire, and your partner will end up in worse shape than before. I've seen it and experienced it more times than I can count."

"So, we just use the best cards. I heard there was a Goliath card-" Masahiko suggested but Rika cut him off.

"The Goliath card is one of the most dangerous cards ever made. I only seen one Tamer use it and his digimon nearly went on a rampage from it. If you don't want to spend your time trying to control your digimon going on a power rampage, I suggest you forget the fact you mentioned it."

"Oh. Sorry." Masahiko pocketed a certain card away.

"So in summary: use cards sparingly and carefully." Suzie said. "Got it."

"Mashiko and Ellin, I want you to use a card to try it out on your partners. It is a little strange at first, but practicing is why you're here." Rika gestured to the empty room. "Just pick an easy card-nothing dangerous. That includes your Goliath card, Masahiko. I'll be taking that from you anyway."

"How come?" he asked, frowning.

Renamon spoke, "It is better you're not tempted to use it in the heat of battle. We might be just practicing now, but when it comes down to it, digimon and humans act completely different." She walked forward holding out her paw expectantly. Reluctantly, he forfeited the Goliath card.

For the next half hour, Masahiko and Ellin practiced using a simple 'Hyper Wing' card on their partners. It took a few tries, but Ellin succeeded and watched as Crocomon flew around the battle room looking a little afraid.

"Flying isn't my thing." he shrugged. Ellin smirked,

"Then let me have wings, I'll fly any day."

Masahiko took a little while longer, as he kept messing up. Suzie strolled in, gently cupping his hands.

"Relax a little, it's not so jerky. Kinda like a fluid motion." she helped him visualize the motions. As Masahiko was getting the swing of it, she stepped aside. "Now, try."

"Digi-Modify! Hyper Wing activate!"

White wings appeared on Elecmon's small back and she zoomed around the room, laughing with mirth. She went faster, yapping away and saying it was amazing to fly around. Masahiko let out a little chuckle as he fixed his glasses.

"Thanks." he turned to Suzie. She smiled,

"No problem. That's what friends are for, right?"

Ellin decided to try another card after Crocomon lost his white wings. This was a different kind of card-one that enhanced speed.

"Ready?" she asked him. He nodded,

"Go for it."

"Digi-Modify! Speed activate!"

With a powerful thrust, Crocomon zoomed around the room appearing in various places. On the rafters, on some benches to the side, and even picking up Lopmon-much to her annoyance.

"Hey!"

Letting out a guffaw, Crocomon placed her on the rafters and with the last burst of speed, returned to Ellin, playing a innocent look on his face. Annoyed, Lopmon pointed a ear at him.

"You can't just push me around, you know!"

"Well, you have to stop making it so easy." Crocomon replied. "A Shelia like yourself could stand to grow a few feet."

"Just like Suzie, I don't like being made fun of my height." Lopmon narrowed her eyes. With a jump, she softly floated to the ground with her giant ears. Suzie picked her up,

"Besides, when she's in her ultimate form, she's much taller than you."

"Prove it." challenged Ellin, who was tired of Suzie's mouth. "Prove you can change her into an ultimate."

Suzie and Lopmon exchanged a look before Rika cut in.

"Stop arguing. Working together is something you six all have to figure out too. You all don't have to like each other, but when a battle comes, it's important to work as a team. Now, take one of these."

Three devices were thrown to the Tamers. It was a wrist band that was thick on the top and extended around, thinning out to a simple clasp. In a simple snap, Ellin hooked hers onto her wrist. It was light, and surprisingly comfortable to wear like it was already part of her skin.

"These are newly designed and you're going to be the guinea pigs to test them out." Rika said. "They're called Digital Shields-or D-Shields. They theoretically, should protect you from any attack a rookie or a champion level digimon. But, don't use them thinking they will protect you from everything."

"That's neat. How do you activate them?" Suzie asked. Ellin already figured it out and tapped the side button. To her surprise, a translucent, circular, azure shield appeared out of her arm, expanding almost three feet in a circumference. In the center was almost a small rune symbol.

"Cool!" Suzie gasped, and activated hers. Of course it was a bright pink, with white highlights. It was shaped almost like a heart. Masahiko's was a slightly longer shield that was yellow and more square.

"Now, split up and have your digimon attack your shields. I want to see if they can hold up." Rika ordered and adjusted everyone so they were six feet away from their digimon partner. "Go!"

"Aqua Vita!"

"Super Thunder Strike!"

"Blazing Ice!"

The attacks bounced off expectantly from the shields, leaving not a scratch on each Tamer. Ellin raised her eyebrows.

"This is going to be pretty useful in battles."

"Miss Nonaka, I have a question." Masahiko timidly put his hand up. Rika drew an eyebrow.

"No need to raise your hand."

"Do we always have to fight?"

"Of course we do." Suzie answered, as if it was obvious. "What other option is there?"

"Um, maybe we can...I don't know, talk to it? Negotiate? I-I just don't want to hurt anyone who's innocent."

"Masahiko has a point." Renamon folded her arms. "Shooting first and asking questions later doesn't always get the results your desire. It is important to show discretion depending on the situation. But, keep in mind that when it comes down to it, you may have to battle to save your own life, and your partners."

"I won't be afraid to battle, don't worry Masahiko." Elecmon assured her Tamer with a smile.

At this point, the doors opened and two teens strolled in, none other than the Haruki twins. They were wearing some athletic wear and seemed to be finishing working out. They made an oddly strange smile, that made Rika narrow her eyes.

"What are you two doing here?"

"Just doing our runs. Mako and I wanted to see the new Tamers." Ai played with her braid as she said this, making eye contact with Suzie. "I sure hope they're ready for a digimon battle."

Rika felt her phone ring and rolled her eyes at who was on the phone. Looking to Renamon she jerked her head.

"I'll be right back, don't do anything."

The two quickly ducked out of the room taking the phone call. Mako and Ai's looks changed back into their sneers,

"Wow, I thought this was a huge joke, but I can't believe Rika and Renamon are teaching you idiots. You're crazier than I thought, Suzie."

"Why don't you mind your own business, Mako." Suzie replied, taking a step forward. Mako lifted a finger.

"Why don't you and Lopmon go back to your little exercises to try and digivolve again. How pathetic is it that you two still can't do that?"

"L-leave her a-alone." Masahiko put a hand out hesitantly. Ai made a smirk,

"Masahiko, leave it to you to be a Tamer. I thought we warned you about her. Although, looking at your digimon, it's just a newborn and probably not worth the data to load."

"Can we help you two?" Ellin decided to snip this in the bud. Whoever these two brats were, hadn't bothered her when they picked on Suzie but Masahiko was another story. He was just trying to be a nice guy.

"Yeah, you can go back wherever you came from. You're not needed along with crocodile dundee over here." Mako said. "I'm surprised a gajinn like you can speak in sentences."

"What did you call me?" Ellin's voice went low.

Mako rolled his eyes,

"Gajinn-foreigner-outsider ! As in, you're never going to fit in here. Where did you come from anyway, Africa, Mexico?"

"Australia." Crocomon stepped in. "And little ankle biters like you two should do us a favor and piss off."

"Oh, temper." Ai laughed. "He kinda reminds me of someone we know."

Mako made a evil smirk.

"You know what? He kinda does. What's your name?"

"Crocomon and that's my partner Ellin you're tryin' to insult." he replied.

"Okay, Crocomon. We have a deal: beat us and our partner in a little match and we'll get out of your scales as long as you guys practice here. We won't even make a peep."

"And if not?"

"We come in here and make fun of you guys whenever we please. It's pretty easy hacking into the phones and making it seem Rika get's a distracting call. She won't be back for awhile." Mako walked around, trying to pull an innocent face.

Ellin smirked. Oh, they were _so_ playing the wrong girl,

"You got a deal, mate."

Suzie grabbed Ellin's arm and pulled her back violently, which surprised the blue haired Tamer at her sudden strength.

"Are you insane?!" she hissed. "You have no idea who they are!"

"I know they're cocky to overlook Crocomon and I. We can take care of ourselves thank you very much. Now, bugger off and let me battle."

"So, where's your digimon? I don't see him anywhere." Crocomon stretched.

"I'm right here, ugly." A Brooklyn accent voice came out of nowhere.

Crocomon didn't get a chance to turn around before he was kicked halfway across the room.

Where Crocomon was standing was the all too familiar trouble making digimon, Impmon. He crossed his arms and gave his signature smirk,

"Now, seriously? Ya manage to sense fox-face and not me? I'm a little insulted, buddy."

"I see you met our partner." Ai grinned. "Impmon, you good for a match?"

"Match?" Impmon jerked his thumb at the growling Crocomon. "Sure this ain't like a warm up?"

"You already had your warm up in the other room." Mako said.

"Whatever, time to make some crocodile tears happen." Impmon cracked his knuckles.

Ellin took out her D-Arc, which had a vibrant aqua colored ring around her white D-Arc and held it up to scan Impmon. However, it only displayed partial information before it kept going static.

"What's going on?" Ellin muttered, shaking the device.

"Having trouble checking our friend out?" Ai asked in a unusually sweet voice. "That's a bummer."

"Wanker..." Ellin narrowed her eyes and hissed under her breath, "Crocomon, like we practiced before. Beat this little imp into the ground; outback style."

"Comin' right up, mate." Crocomon dashed forward, gaining speed as he lifted his claw up in the air. As he swung, Impmon vanished and appeared behind him.

"Good try, mate." Impmon said in a mocking Australian accent. "Wanna give that a go again?"

"ARGH!" Crocomon slashed over, and over again, stepping forward while Impmon always seemed two steps ahead-ducking or sidestepping. Jumping in the air, Impmon threw several fireballs,

"Bada-boom!"

"Aqua Vita!"

The water blast countered the fire balls and Crocomon was already on it. Lunging at the purple imp, he knocked him down onto the ground.

" _Beat the runt in_!" Ellin hooted and looked more lively than Suzie or Masahiko had ever seen her. A kind of dance was in her toes, as she moved almost alike Crocomon, who was engaging Impmon in some kind of impromptu wrestling move. Her eyes were lit, and her grin was impossible to wipe off.

"Digi-Modify! Hyper Wings activate!" Ai cried, swiping into her D-Arc. Impmon managed to kick Crocomon out of a grip, and took to the air, having large wings appear on his back.

"Two can play at this." Ellin took out her own Hyper Wing card. She stomped her foot forward as she swiped it, "Digi-Modify! Hyper Wing activate!"

Crocomon took flight, and was airborne on the same level as Impmon. From there, the battle continued. It seemed while Crocomon was bigger, Impmon was much faster, and could fly much easier-as if he had done all of this before.

"Impmon, shut it down!" Mako called out.

In two key strikes, Crocomon was smashed into the ground and Impmon lifted his hands up. A ring of fire ablaze around the rookie digimon.

"Summon Flame!"

"Give up?" Ai asked.

Ellin clenched her D-Arc and snarled,

"Never!"

However, Crocomon was a different story. He could barely stand up.

"Ellin, call it off!" Suzie yelled. Masahiko waved his arms wildly,

"He's injured!"

"Stop!"

"Ellin!"

"...Ellin?" Crocomon mumbled, cracking open an eye.

Then, Suzie marched forward towards Impmon holding out her phone. To Masahiko and Ellin, it looked rather stupid but for some reason, Impmon ceased his attacks and held his stomach. The rookie sunk to his knees and clenched his eyes,

"Damn, stupid bitc-ugh..." he gritted his teeth. Ai and Mako rushed in and scooped him into their arms, looking worried and angry.

"You're a dirty Tamer, Suzie!" Ai managed to scream and they were gone in a flash out of the Suzie watched the flames disappear and Crocomon was safe.

"You know he wasn't going to really hurt him." Lopmon pointed out.

"I wouldn't put it past those three."

"What did you do? One minute, Impmon looked fine...then you held your phone out." Masahiko couldn't pick what he was more confused over: the fact that Suzie just simply held her phone out to defeat a digimon, or why Ellin didn't call off the battle.

"I played a special frequency that only certain digimon could hear." Suzie carefully said the last part. Elecmon cocked her head.

"I didn't hear any-"

"Crocomon..." Ellin knelt down and shuffled through some cards. After a minute, she found one she needed.

"Digi-modify, Refresh activate." Somehow, all emotions that swept through her in battle, had left from her voice. It was now stale and flat. Crocomon felt better, and stood up but not before glaring at her.

"What gives?"

"I.."

"You knew I was down and out." Crocomon growled and crossed his arms. "Why do you keep thinking I'm gunna digivolve when I'm seriously injured?"

"I just thought..." Ellin made an uncomfortable noise.

"No, you just thought that my safety doesn't matter jack all. Whatever. I'm out." Crocomon left the room too. The Australian Tamer stayed knelt down, hanging her head low.

"Ellin..." Suzie reached her hand out, but before she could place it on the girl's shoulder, Ellin spun and stood up, with fury in her eyes.

"What's your problem? I almost had that stupid imp where I wanted him."

"Crocomon was hurt and down. I wasn't going to just stand and let him take a beating." Suzie retorted.

"That's not your call-I'm his Tamer, I say when it's done. You had no right poking your nose in where it doesn't belong. You think you're this great Tamer and leader when actually, you're just this deluded Shelia who thinks life is all rosy and peachy!"

"And you're this foreign student who thinks everyone is just going to bow and let you do whatever you want! I have no idea how you and Crocomon did things in Australia, but here we don't try to kill our digimon to try and make them digivolve!" Suzie shouted back.

Ellin opened her mouth to make a retort but snapped it shut. Shoving Suzie aside, the Tamer left the battle room too, making sure that it wasn't until she went into her room, shut the door, and flopped on the tidy bed that she let out her frustrations and tears.

* * *

Hours must have passed because, the sun was streaming into the room (an indication it must have been at least one in the afternoon), making her squint and curse the daylight. A knock then sounded, and for a split second Ellin hoped it was her partner. But, he wouldn't knock. He would have just entered, totally not batting an eye when Ellin would demand some privacy or needed a moment to change her clothes.

"Excuse me, may I come in?" a female voice sounded. Ellin had to think for a moment, wiping her eyes and trying to make it look like she wasn't a complete wreck.

"Uh, sure come in."

The door timidly poked open and a blonde head stuck in. It was just Henry's assistant. She opened the door more and took a few steps into the room. In her hands, was a pile of clothes.

"I came in to deliver your school uniform. You start tomorrow and I have your schedule. They were filled up in World History so I put down Gym class instead, you seem like you..." the assistant saw Ellin wasn't interested and cast her head down, "Right, sorry."

"Thank you. Just put them over there." Ellin pointed to a clear spot on her personal desk where she expected her uniform and school schedule would go. Carefully, the assistant put them down.

"Is...everything okay?" the assistant asked. "I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry, but you-"

"I'm fine." Ellin snapped. Suddenly, she felt bad. The poor woman was just trying to relate to her. Letting herself calm down, the Tamer adjusted herself on the bed so she was sitting on it. "Well, I had a fight with my partner."

"Oh? What about?"

"I was being...stupid." she reluctantly admitted. Then, something clicked in and she realized they were speaking English since she came in. It seemed to the woman that Ellin realized and let out a bright smile,

"Did you just realize we've been speaking English?"

"Yeah...hey, you have an accent." Ellin was puzzled. It sounded so whimsical, but her vowels carried so low-

"Canadian. I came to Japan when I was fourteen." the woman offered her. Ellin nodded.

"I'm from Hopevale, Australia but I think you knew that."

"Actually, I didn't. What's it like there in Australia?"

"Very...quaint. Lots of things I miss there; fresh barbie food, the grass, swimming in the ocean with Crocomon-" Ellin looked to her, "-did you miss all those things when you came here?"

A loose chuckle came out of her lips, "Oh, yes. I missed the snow, the air, the food, my friends-you named it- I probably grew homesick about it. But, I found things here I enjoyed too."

"I hate it here." the Tamer mumbled.

"For now...but give it another shot, eh?" the assistant nudged her, winking. Ellin gave a look.

"Canadian thing, sorry." she laughed. Standing up, the assistant rubbed her swollen belly that caught Ellin's interest.

"How long?"

"I'm just going on twenty weeks, feeling kinda good about it." The assistant's face glowed as she looked down. Mostly it was pride, but it held some uneasiness that Ellin recognized.

"First one?"

"Oh, yeah."

"Good luck."

"You too, Ellin." the assistant said and left the room. From that odd pep talk, Ellin needed to face the facts: she was a dick to her partner and now she needed to apologize. She washed her face, took a few deep breaths, and opened the door to start her journey to apologize.

Back in Australia, Ellin and Crocomon had their fair share of quarrels and fights. All ranging from serious to just being miffed. Depending on who would apologize first (usually Ellin) they would usually find the other (Crocomon) at the largest body of water they could scout out. Luckily, there was one nearby.

The Australian Tamer stepped into the indoor pool that Hypnos has for its employee's and even extended to the digimon (provided they washed before entering). In the deep end, floating on his back was Crocomon looking very interested in the ceiling. Ellin sat down and dipped her legs in the water where he floated over to her.

"I'm sorry," Ellin began. "I was being a dick...again. Ain't got nothing to say sorry to but you. It was..." she had to swallow at this point, "...reckless. And, I don't think that putting you in danger was the right thing to do to make you digivolve. I got carried away thinking that this was it; this was what was going to make us strong. I wanted you to become stronger."

"I am stronger." Crocomon paddled onto his front and lifted his head so it sat in Ellin's lap. "But, I'm not stronger on my own. I'm stronger with you."

"Are you still mad at me?" Ellin asked, keeping her head down.

"Not as much, I swam off most of my bad vibes. But, I want a good dinner tonight. None of this rice and noodles crap-I want some red meat."

"I'll see what I can do." she laughed at Crocomon's appetite. He sure had a thing for red meat, especially after trying sushi and nearly vomited at the fact that it was mostly made of actual 'seafood'. Ellin was going to make sure he never lived that down.

"Wanker." Crocomon winked.

"Tosser." Ellin winked back.

Then, it became quiet. Crocomon lifted his body out of the water, and looked around, feeling his senses come alive. It had been empty since he came in here but now, someone else had arrived and didn't want their presence to be known.

"Is it that Impmon?" Ellin growled, knowing full well that something was amiss. Crocomon shook his head.

"No, he's a talker. This guy..." his amber eyes scanned the room slowly and then he narrowed his eyes near the life guard tower. "...is different."

It was a person for sure, covered head to toe in black suit of mesh and amour. A dark amour vest had covered the chest area, while a robotic glove seemed to fit snug over the figure's one hand. The helmet gave no evidence of the identity behind it, leaving the reflection of Ellin and Crocomon. Whoever this was, made Crocomon's scales on edge, and Ellin's teeth set on wrong.

"Who are you?" Ellin called out. The figure said nothing and charged forward, feet so light there wasn't any sound of them hitting the ground. Ellin took a defensive stance and switched on her D-Shield. To her surprise, it worked and took the attacker by surprise. Pushing the shield forward, Ellin managed to knock them off balance, leaving plenty of room for Crocomon to send out an attack.

"Aqua Vita!"

The blast of water was made to be a direct hit, but the figure shot out its robotic hand, and emit a bright green glow. It slowed the jet of water down, and changed into data particles being absorbed by the glove.

"What?!" Crocomon cried.

"No way!" Ellin gasped.

The two started to make a run for it, trying to avoid slipping on the wet tile floor or getting stuck in the leftover pool buoy ropes. Ellin made it out, but her partner's tail had gotten tangled in the ropes.

"Son of a-" Crocomon cursed, thrashing around but it was making the tangling worse. Alarm and panic seized Ellin and she saw the attacker make a beeline to her digimon.

At that moment, all logic and reason went out the window and the Tamer threw herself at the attacker, knocking both of them into the water. Ellin kicked and thrashed, trying to free herself from the death grip that the figure had on her body but she was losing oxygen fast, and her vision was already blurry from being underwater. She didn't know if the black suited guy had any oxygen in his mask but judging by the subtle bubbles, she guessed they were stuck in the same boat.

Renamon dove into the water and with several jabs, managed to knock back the assailant and pull Ellin to safety. She scrambled out of the water, having Rika and Crocomon pull her out and ask her if she was alright.

"Renamon's still-"

"She'll be okay. Are you alright?" Rika knelt down to Ellin, checking her over. "Henry is coming as soon as he can."

The water thrashed and Renamon escaped, jumping onto a high diving board for height advantage. Out of the water, the attacker shot out and looked around. Deciding to call it quits, the figure cloaked in the black suit revealed two small balls and smashed them to the ground. Two things came out: one was a high pitch frequency that made Crocomon and Renamon kneel in pain, and the other was a thick black smoke that clouded everyone's vision. It only took a few seconds to clear, but by then the vicious assailant had ran off and vanished.

"Who was that?" Ellin coughed, trying to clear the water from her lungs. That was a little too close for comfort. Rika clicked her tongue and the woman's voice took on a strange tone, one that was full of worry and concern,

"I think...that was the Tamer killer we're all looking for."

* * *

 **End Episode**

 **Author's Note:** So there's Ellin and Crocomon! As this series progresses, we will dive more and more into these characters but for now let's focus on the missions these guys will go on. Tune in next time on Digimon Tamers: Unity!

Episode 04: A Tale of Two Villages

See ya,

~Link


	4. Episode 04: The Two Villages

**Digimon Tamers: Unity**

 _By: Linkmaste_

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

Previously on Digimon Tamers: Unity...

 _Ellin: Our team got to start early morning training with Miss Rika Nonaka and her digimon, Renamon. They taught us some pretty neat things such as using cards to help our partners out and the new D-Shields. Then, those Haruki twins came in and started to make a mess of things and I decided enough was enough. I thought if I let Crocomon get hurt and not help him he would digivolve, but that wasn't the case as Suzie had to save his butt while I just stood there. After me and Crocomon made up, the actual Tamer hunter showed up and tried to attack us! Luckily, Rika and Renamon saved us. I can tell for sure that this is just going to get more dangerous from here on out! And I thought the Oz was dangerous._

 **Episode Four: A Tale of Two Villages**

* * *

In the small meeting room, the new team sat down in chairs awaiting Henry to give them their first mission. They were placed in a small board room with stale grey walls, carpet to match that held no variety or colour to the room. A long table and chairs were inside the room along with a board to write on for presentations and briefings. It served its small purpose in Hypnos and not every room could be filled with new and interesting things. Suzie and Lopmon were seated near the door with the Tamer bouncing in her seat. Ellin and Crocomon had been watching the last pair Masahiko and Elecmon going through their supplies and a strange orange bag near the back.

It had been a combination of emotions unleashed when Henry's assistant called everyone to come in. Suzie naturally screamed excitingly into the phone, making Lopmon apologize profusely. Ellin and Crocomon asked when it was and simply hung up. Masahiko on the other hand grabbed the nearest pen (in his shirt pocket) and pad of paper (supplied by Elecmon) and started to ask what provisions they needed and what kind of supervision they would be receiving. It took almost twenty minutes to let Masahiko off the phone.

"This is _so_ exciting!" Suzie and Lopmon were talking amongst themselves, guessing what the mission was. Perhaps they were going to fight a digimon going berserk, or help out some of their old friends in the digital world or maybe-

"Excuse me, has anyone even seen my sunscreen? I could have sworn it was here..." Masahiko muttered, pulling things out of abnormally large orange knapsack. He pulled out a first aid kit, rope, a frying pan, matches, a hat, a small lunch, but no sunscreen.

"Masahiko, you do know that in the digital world you don't get hungry right?" Elecmon munched on the meal. She jumped into the bag and snuggled in with her soft tails curling into herself. The digimon looked snug and comfortable. "But, I like the bag. You can carry me in it."

"Elecmon, you can never be too prepared. My mom always taught me to prepare for anything and if you don't pack it-you're going to need it. That includes sunscreen. I don't want to burn." he explained, picking her out of the sac and putting her on the table. He kept digging into the bag, "I think it's just too soon we're doing this. We only trained for a few weeks."

"Exactly. It's been almost two weeks since our first training session and when that hunter creep showed up. We've been sitting around doing nothing. I say bring on the excitement. It's been so _boring."_ Suzie flopped her head onto the table with a loud 'thunk'.

Indeed, it had been a few weeks since Ellin and Crocomon faced that hunter. Ellin had recovered from almost drowning in the pool considerably well but she still had to help Henry in describing the hunter. Sleek, black outfit, and somehow could absorb Crocomon's attack. It was disturbing. It had disappeared as quick as it appeared and ducked out of the government building like it knew it. Since then, it had been tense around the city with anyone prepared to be attacked but no sign of the dark hunter had returned to Hypnos' ears. So, training continued and Crocomon kept a weary eye when he swam in the pool.

"You two realize that it's just going to be a small mission, right?" Ellin sat in her chair, furthest away from Masahiko's mess looking unimpressed. Her arms were folded and she leaned back in her chair. "We're probably just going in, stopping a few digimon from breaking something, and coming right back out. It's just a test for us."

"My brother wouldn't just put us in there for some test, Ondoima This time it's for real." Suzie retorted, refusing to look at the Tamer's direction.

"If this is for real, I reckon you and your brother are nuts, Wong. None of our digimon can digivolve into the next level, including yours." Ellin made a sly grin at Suzie who grew red. Even after all the extra training, nothing occurred for Lopmon to digivolve into the next level. Lopmon pretended she didn't hear anything and stuffed her face into a book, ignoring Crocomon's gaze. Suzie noticed the rookie's staredown at Lopmon and looked at the Tamer,

"By the way, can you make Crocomon stop creeping out my partner? It's weird." Suzie made a disapproving face at the reptilian digimon. He gave his traditional grin, the half lidded, lazy smile where his white sharp teeth revealed themselves.

"Shelia's cute. Just doesn't know how to take a bit of fun."

"You're so not appropriate." Lopmon said without taking her eyes off the book.

"I won't bite, love."

"I will." she threatened.

Before Crocomon could throw a witty comeback, Henry strolled into the room with a few papers in hand looking like his usual self: exhausted. Terriermon looked happy to see everyone. He waved an ear,

"Hey, guys! Ready for your first mission?"

"YES!" Suzie cried jumping out of her seat. Ellin and Crocomon shrugged. Elecmon and Lopmon nodded their heads while Masahiko was on the verge of a melt down.

"I haven't packed my sunscreen, I haven't got the right foot wear, I haven't got anything prepared!" He ran a hand through his hair, eyes looking worried. Terriermon jumped off Henry's shoulder and comforted the young Tamer.

"Momentai, Masahiko! In the digital world, you don't need all that crap. It doesn't rain, so you won't need an umbrella, you won't get hungry, and there isn't really a sun so you won't get sun burned." Terriermon explained.

"I..." the Tamer trailed off, looking stupidly in his hand where he had the sunscreen the whole time. How did he not notice that? He groaned, letting himself sit down.

"I thought your sister told you _some_ stuff about the digital world-but I never figured you didn't have any common sense." Terriermon laughed. Henry picked up the bunny like digimon and frowned at him.

"Terriermon, I thought we were working on being 'tactful'."

"It's okay. My Tamer is kinda stupid." Elecmon said. Masahiko gave a unamused stare to his digimon.

"Thanks, Elecmon. You're the most supporting partner I ever had."

"Let's get this show on the road, already! Henry what's the mission? We're ready to go!" Suzie was almost jumping up and down in a frenzy.

"The Royal Knights-more specifically Takato and Guilmon-had called me for a favour asking for some help between a dispute between two villages. There is the Koromon village, and a Tusnomon village. When you get to the digital world, he and Guilmon will take you two to the village."

"Not that I don't like helping others." Ellin began, "But, what's the big deal? In my reserve, we always had disputes with the other tribes. Why are we needed at this one?"

"I had a feeling you would ask that." Henry passed around a map. It depicted a pathway between two canyons, where there was a label marked on each side of the entrance and exit of the canyon. One was Koromon village, another was the Tusnomon village. "The only way through that canyon is to bypass the villages. However, each village closed the pathway off, preventing others from travelling. It's the only safe way to cross so-"

"We're negotiating?" Lopmon asked.

"Figuring out the problem is how I would rather put it." Henry folded his arms. "Takato and Guilmon went into the village themselves but they kept biting them and running them out. So, maybe you guys can bring something new to the table. We're counting on you all to help solve this problem. Here's the D-Port." Henry slid the device across the table to Suzie. She picked it up gently and pressed a few buttons.

It was the size of a smart phone with a sleek black colour and a small screen. On the side was a few buttons and one larger one that could be pressed down. On top, it had something resembling an antenna but shorter and could be retracted. Suzie pressed one of the buttons and it flicked upwards like a switch blade.

" _That's_ how we're going to the digital world?" Ellin made a face.

"It looks neat, how does it work?" Elecmon asked, trying to get her paws on it but Suzie tugged it back,

"It's a portal device to send us to the digital world safely and for us to come back safely." she answered.

"It's not a toy." Lopmon said.

"Good luck guys. Takato and Guilmon will meet you all somewhere near the village." Henry said.

Suzie pressed the one larger button, and held it down. Then she stood up to a more open part of the room and sliced into the air. It hummed, and in the air was suddenly a portal 'ripped' into reality. It was a soft glowing blue, with pixels floating around. The group could see the other world beyond the rip, a shimmering view of the digital world. Ellin and the nerdy Tamer were a little nervous going in but Suzie grabbed Masahiko who was holding on to Elecmon for dear life.

"You go first 'Hiko."

"It's Masahiko-GAH!" The duo fell in first. Then, Ellin and Crocomon jumped in next, not needing a prompt from Suzie. The Tamer then let Lopmon climb on her shoulder and they went into the rip, having it close right behind them.

When Suzie first came into the digital world when she was a little girl, everything felt so strange and foreign. The sky looked so strange, there were no grown ups, and digimon were everywhere. She was a little afraid until she met Antylamon and she became her partner. That was when she was eight years old. Now, it was like a second home that she missed being in. The strange sky was a striking blue that had the real world sphere in lieu of the sun, the soft breeze was almost too perfect, and the grass they landed in was lush and soft. They were in a meadow, with some Fanbeemon frolicking in the flowers a fair ways away. The two were laying in a field of yellow buttercup flowers, not sore from the arrival but knew now they had to be on alert. Lopmon stood first,

"Back here again."

"Yeah..." Suzie trailed off and looked around. Where were the others?

In the buttercup flowers, Masahiko was apparently trying to step out, complaining about his hay fever. Elecmon was having a blast; jumping in the flowers, and chasing the Fanbeemon-who flew away to escape the red rookie's playfulness.

"So this is it, huh?" Ellin walked towards Suzie with Crocomon in tow. "This is the digital world? I thought it was dangerous. Looks pretty nice."

"It can be. Don't let appearances deceive you." Lopmon told the dark skinned Tamer. "Crocomon and you should stay close, as well as Masahiko and Elecmon. We are going to walk a bit before we run into Takato and Guilmon."

The group started to walk towards the canyons in the distance. They were large and looked like it was a delicate painting made with its streaks of bright orange and red. The canyons were dead ahead with The terrain changed into more of a rough grass and red terracotta dirt, making it a vast contrast to the bright digital azure sky. Not a single cloud was in sight.

"Masahiko told me that Takato and Guilmon change into a Royal Knight. Is that true? That sounds so cool! I never heard of a digimon and a human merge like that!" Elecmon walked in pace with Suzie and Lopmon. Suzie gave a nod and a smile,

"That's right. They're Gallantmon in their mega form. He hasn't been doing much work for the Royal Knights lately, they were exploring for the longest time."

"If they can change into this super mega form-why don't they just destroy the two villages. A bunch of In-Training digimon doesn't really matter that much." Ellin shrugged. "I mean, what's more important? Some weak digimon, or everyone's safety?"

"It doesn't look the greatest if a Royal Knight-someone who vows to protect the innocent- wipes out some In-Training digimon." Lopmon remarked dryly. Suzie rolled her eyes,

"Don't bother trying to explain it to her. Ondoima probably doesn't even have a heart."

"At least I got some common sense." Ellin muttered. Crocomon nudged his Tamer.

"We should be a little nicer, mate. They've been here before and know what to expect."

"Whatever."

The group was quiet as they made their way to the canyons. Not a lot of exchanged as they were taking in the views and scenery. The cliffs and jagged rocks loomed over the group and the air became more dusty, and dry. Few bushes and vegitation was alive here but most of it was weeds and dry bushes.

Suzie felt excited to be back, but also a little nervous. As the leader, she wanted to make sure their first mission was not a failure. All that they had to do was listen to her and Lopmon and they should be fine.

It was after a short hill, that the group saw two figures standing at the bottom. One was a young man, tall and in his twenties with a pair of familiar goggles on his brown head and in a soft blue shirt and jeans. Beside him, was a red reptilian digimon with big amber eyes, and a tail that wagged happily at the sight of the group.

"Takato! Guilmon!" Suzie shouted and ran towards them. She jumped in the air and hugged the goggle head Tamer man who laughed. Since she last seen him, he had got more muscles, and his hair was slightly shaggier, back when he was almost a kid.

"Suzie, it's good to see you and Lopmon again." Takato grinned. "You've grown up!"

"Liar, you saw me only a few months ago." Suzie pouted. "and I haven't grown at all."

"That's okay, I never grow either." Guilmon responded and hugged Suzie and Lopmon. "I missed you two! How's everyone?"

Guilmon grew up significantly over the years. His skin was more rough and jagged, having some scars from gruelling battles, his markings on his body were faded in some places. Gone were the days of talking like a naive child, but his eyes held some youth and innocence. And he stilled loved eating bread. A lot.

"They're good. Henry and Terriermon send their regards." Lopmon replied.

When Masahiko, Elecmon, Ellin and Crocomon came near Takato and Guilmon, the duo pulled back and take a look at the new Tamers and digimon. At the sigh of Masahiko, Takato held out a hand.

"Looks like you made it into the Tamer club."

"Yeah," Masahiko looked down. "Listen-"

"Don't worry. I won't say anything to Jeri. That's up to you-whenever you're ready. I kept Guilmon a secret too from her for a little while." The words were comforting to Masahiko as he relaxed. Elecmon sprung up, feeling not even remotely shy.

"Hiya! I'm Elecmon! Nice to meet you."

"Guilmon, nice to meet you too. Take good care of Masahiko, okay? He's Jeri's brother." Guilmon said. Elecmon made a salute.

"I promise, nothing bad will never, ever, ever happen to him."

"And you must be Ellin and Crocomon." Takato turned to the Australian Tamer and digimon. "Welcome to Japan and welcome to the digital world. I bet everything is pretty new, isn't it?"

"Just a bit." Crocomon admitted.

"No worries, Guilmon and I will lead you guys to the villages so we can start tackling this problem. If we don't find a solution soon, I'm worried the digimon will start to travel over the canyon and that's full of unpleasant digimon up there. I would love to escort them, but it's just too much and we need to be in other places." Takato gave a sigh and looked to the others. "Ready?"

"Let's go!" Suzie lead the way, keeping her head up and marching forward. However as the group walked, she naturally had to pick up her pace just to stay near the front. Ellin snorted,

"Short legs, Wong?"

"Shut it, Ondoima." Suzie shot back, narrowing her pink eyes at her.

"I take it the team bonding isn't going as smoothly?" Takato asked, giving a sympathetic smile.

"No, I got it all under control." Suzie waved a hand. "She's just a little 'free spirited' but I can fix that."

"You can bloody try." Ellin muttered, giving Suzie a look. "Still doesn't change the fact you're not our leader, Wong."

"If not me then who?" Suzie asked.

"Why probably me of course. I can give it a go and ace it."

"Besides, it needs an Aussie's touch." Crocomon added and winked, "and we give the team style."

Trying to focus on the mission Suzie kept her head straight and ignored the two until they arrived at the Koromon village. It was a quaint village, with simple wooden huts as shelter, and Koromon briskly hoping around, carrying food, supplies, and medicine. They were an in-training digimon the size of a volleyball, with a fuzzy pink body and two long folded ears extending from the top of their heads. Some had crimson eyes, others had emerald ones but they were large and shined brightly. What was noticeable was the lack of limbs or hands so they used their mouths or ears to do most of the work. Takato and Guilmon waded through the Koromon crowds, with the group in tow. They came to a hut with several feathers and paint decorated on it, symbolizing the importance of the hut.

"This is the king's hut." Takato explained. He knocked gently on the door and a slightly large Koromon poked its head out and giving a tired look.

"You're back? I thought we told you and your digimon partner to get lost. We don't need your help-"

"I brought some negotiators." Takato cut in quickly. "I thought maybe they could listen to your problem and go talk to the Tusnomon for you."

The elder Koromon peered at the group. His crimson eyes scrutinized each one, including the digimon who gave uneasy grins. Finally, he sighed,

"If that's what get's you to stop coming here, then so be it. This is the twentieth time you visited us."

"We're persistent." Guilmon grinned.

"I am King Koromon, but you may just call me King." King made a nod of his head to the group. "I already know of Master Takato and Master Guilmon, who will never stop banging on my door. What are your names?"

"I'm Suzie Wong, and my partner is Lopmon. That's Masahiko Katou and Elecmon. The girl over there is Ellin Ondoima and her partner Crocomon. We're here to help." Suzie introduced the group quickly and gave a confidant smile.

"Help? There is no help here. What needs to be done is destroy the other village-those cursed Tusnomon." King growled. "They took away our Princess Koromon-our sweet lovely Princess. We will get her back, and burn their village doing it."

"What did the Tusnomon say?" Suzie asked.

"They deny the whole thing of course!" King shouted. "say that _we_ took their Prince Tusnomon. Their leader is Queen Tusnomon but they just call her Queen. Pft, what a mistake that was-she's dumb as a Raremon."

"When was the last time you saw Princess Koromon?" Lopmon asked.

"Almost a week ago, she was just going into her hut for bed. Then, she disappeared the next day." he answered.

"What now?" Masahiko asked, turning to Suzie. King left to talk to his delegates and had to excuse himself. The group huddled around, looking to their 'leader' for a plan.

"Let's talk to the Tusnomon village. The more information we can get, the better." Suzie explained.

It was not helpful in the least as the group heard the same story on the other side. Tusnomon were jumping around, preparing for battle and carrying supplies everywhere. These in-training digimon were also the size of a volleyball but had sharp orange fur with a long curved horn on the top of their heads. They also had no arms or legs so their horns did most of their work. In the center was Queen Tusnomon who had grey eyes, and a sharp voice,

"The damn Kormon stole our Prince! We saw him a week ago before he retired for bed and the next morning, he was stolen! Gone! It's an outrage! It's a scandal!" she shrilled.

"So much for information." Ellin muttered. "This is ridiculous. Both villages say that each other kidnapped their Prince or Princess. I say both of these parties are guilty and we should clear them both."

"No, that won't work." Takato said, frowning. "I know it seems like the easier option to just force them to move their villages, but Guilmon and I have been working hard these past few years bringing digimon closer together. Awhile ago, it was a kill or be killed world out here. Now, we're getting some progress but there's still a long way to go. There is another way, I just know it."

"I agree with Takato. We won't agitate them." Suzie said.

"Maybe," Masahiko picked up a flower. "we can have a group discussion. Explain that one another doesn't have either the Prince or Princess? Jeri liked to talk about these therapy sessions where the digimon sit in a circle and explain how they feel. It was like recuperative therapy."

"No offence, Masahiko but I don't think these blokes want to sit around a campfire singing 'Kyumbai'." Crocomon folded his arms. "We need to take more direct action."

"Why not try peacefully first? Masahiko had the right idea." Elecmon fanned out her tail fully. "Let's go pick some flowers and let them talk this out."

"Ugh, you don't get it. They don't want to talk!" Ellin cried.

The bickering started within the group and Suzie frowned. This wasn't going how she expected it to and looked to Lopmon. Expecting sage advice, the Tamer was a little disappointed when all her partner did was shrug. It looked like it was up to her to stop the arguing. Takato seemed to open his mouth but Suzie cut him off.

"We're not doing either of those things, those aren't the solutions we need. We need to-"

"Unlike you," Ellin snapped, glaring her angry blue eyes at Suzie, "We're trying to figure this out. So if you don't have an idea-"

"What's with you?!" Suzie cried, putting her hands on her hips. "Why are you so focused to not listen to me at every turn? I'm the leader, I'm in charge of this group and if you want this to work you need to follow my lead. 'Hiko knows what I'm doing is right-"

"It's Masahiko!" the Tamer interrupted Suzie. "It's not Hiko, or Masa, or whatever. If you listened to me, you would know that I hate being called nicknames, but instead you keep ignoring what we say!"

At that point, Suzie stopped yelling and just stared at the Tamer. Did he really hate being called that nickname? Why didn't he say anything? Thinking about it, he did try to correct her numerous times...

"This is exactly my point. You don't listen and just march around orders thinking we're going to follow you without any merit. You're a spoiled brat." Ellin spat. "And it will be a cold day in hell when I reckon I'd follow you and your stupid leader skills-"

At that point, Suzie had enough. She shoved Ellin aside and ran away, trying not to let anyone see the frustrated tears fly out of her eyes. Covering her face, she let herself run past the village, and carry herself into the canyon. It wasn't until she was red and sobbing that she had to stop and sunk to the ground, letting the red clay dirt cover her bare legs. She wore one of her favourite outfits going into the digital world, a pair of cargo shorts, her runners, a crop top with a jean jacket overtop. She looked great, until now.

"What am I doing?" Suzie muttered to herself, sitting on the ground, letting her back rest against the solid canyon wall. "I'm such an epic failure."

"Don't be too hard on yourself."

Suzie spun around and Takato stood there, smiling sadly. He was alone, which seemed strange to Suzie because as long as she knew Takato, Guilmon was beside him. He walked towards the Tamer and sat on a rock not too close, but close enough to talk to her.

"I messed up." Suzie mumbled, flinging a rock down the canyon.

"It's not expected you understand what being a leader is on the first shot. Most people never have the guts to do what you're trying to do. I sure didn't. Ellin and Masahiko are just getting used to you."

"Am I that awful to be with?" Suzie asked, her eyes brimming with more tears. Takato ran a hand through his hair.

"No, you're just different. It's not a bad thing. Suzie, being a leader is a journey and you're not going to get it right on the first try."

"But look at you! You're perfect, Rika is perfect, my brother..." Suzie trailed off. Takato made a cross between a snort and a laugh. "What's so funny?"

"Your brother, Mr. I'm too cool for anything." Takato laughed. "When you were little, and we were in the digital world that first time- he was probably worse than you. I think he was ready to throw Kenta into a lava pit, and all he could think about was your safety and getting Lopmon away from you. Trust me, he's far from perfect and we both know that. I'm not perfect and neither is Rika. We have our qualities that we use to lead. Suzie, you have the great qualities to be a leader: you're passionate, you're positive, and you're fearless to get back out there. That's what a leader really needs is to be able to pick themselves back up, and get back out there."

Suzie didn't say anything but nodded her head.

"So," Takato stood up and clapped his hands. "Are you going to get back up?"

Slowly, Suzie stood up and brushed herself off. Looking up at Takato, she had a special fire in her eyes that Takato saw a long time ago in her, the one that refused to give up Lopmon, or refused to stay behind in D-Reaper, or even stay put on the other adventures they went on.

"I'm giving it another shot. And I think I know how to start fixing this problem."

Takato did something strange. He carefully untied the goggles that faithfully stayed on his head for years and held it to Suzie. She put a hand to her mouth,

"Takato-"

"Well, I'm not exactly the leader anymore and I always did want to pass these on." he nudged the Tamer. "Take them."

"I-" Suzie retracted her hand. "I can't. They just aren't my style. But, I'm honoured that you would do that for me."

"I swear I wash them." Takato teased. Suzie pushed him playfully.

"Right, sure Takato."

"So, what's the plan?" he asked, putting the goggles back on.

"You'll see." Suzie gave a strange smile.

Back in the Koromon village, Masahiko and Elecmon were decorating everyone in flowers and trying to make 'therapy' work-but all it looked like was it was making them angrier,

"If you just wear these-" Masahiko flinched at King's cry of frustration.

"I don't want flowers! I want the Princess!"

"But, they're really calming to wear." Elecmon suggested weakly, wearing several flowers around her body to display the handywork Masahiko made. King wasn't amused.

"We're attacking that village now! Let's go!"

"WAIT!" Suzie streched out a hand and ran towards the trio. "Wait, I have an important question."

"What is it now?" King asked, rolling his eyes.

"Did Princess Koromon have a romance with someone? Something that made her want to try to leave?" Suzie asked. Everyone exchanged strange looks. Where was the crazy Tamer going with this?

"A-a romance?" sputtered King. He looked the other way. "No of course not. She was perfectly happy here. Nope. No problem here."

"Right." Suzie didn't press any further and started to run towards the other village. "I'll be back!"

"What was that all about?" Elecmon asked.

"No idea. I think she's just losing it." Masahiko told her. "Let's keep handing out these flower halos."

"NO MORE DAMN FLOWERS!" yelled King.

* * *

In the Tusnomon village, Ellin and Crocomon were having an argument with Queen Tusnomon. Suzie pushed her way through the crowd of small in-training digimon and asked Queen if Prince Tusnomon had any romances.

"Blah-of-of course not!" Queen was baffled by the question and looked away. "Why would you ask such a thing! It's absurd!"

"Right." Suzie smiled and nodded her head. Lopmon jumped onto Suzie's shoulder, relieved she was back.

'I tried to follow you but Guilmon told me to stay put-what's going on."

"Romeo and Juliet." Suzie simply said. Lopmon's beady eyes went wide.

"You really think so?"

"Huh uh."

"What?" Ellin burst out laughing. "Did you eat the dirt out there or something? You're bloody lose up in your noggin'-"

"I think Queen is lying that Prince Tusnomon had feelings for someone. Same with King." Suzie began. "Two villages close together and the Prince and Princess probably have met. They start to like each other, have feelings and try to talk to King and Queen about joining the villages together. Am I on the right track?"

Queen Tusnomon said nothing and looked down. Suzie took that as her cue to continue,

"So, when Queen and King both said 'no' they probably made a pact to run away and be together. It's the classic story and since no one knew they left, the one village suspected the other that they took their members."

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard." Ellin said.

"No..." Queen Tusnomon said quietly. "It-it's true. Prince Tusnomon came to me last week quietly with Princess Koromon asking to be together and I said no of course. I-I just didn't think-"

At the sound of Queen weeping, Suzie put a comforting hand on the In-Training digimon.

"It's okay. We'll find him and Princess Koromon. Don't worry."

"I'll be..." Crocomon whistled. "The ankle biter was right."

"No, she wasn't." Ellin said. Suzie stood up and sharply looked up at the Tamer.

"You're just being stubborn now-"

"PRINCE TUSNOMON!" cried one of the villagers, bouncing towards a limping digimon in the distance. It was a larger Tusnomon for sure, with grey eyes and a small crown on his horn. He was badly injured.

"If Wong was right, then why is Prince Tusnomon right there alone then?" Ellin asked. Suzie made a noise.

"I don't get it. I thought I had it right."

"Princess Koromon was kidnapped, we have to help her!" Prince Tusnomon struggled against Queen who was trying to assess his injuries. "Don't worry about me-I'm fine."

"Where were you? Do you have any idea what's been going on here?" Queen asked sternly.

"Princess Koromon and I thought running away together was the best idea-but this weird digimon came and took us. I managed to slip away but Koromon-she's still trapped."

Ellin didn't say anything after that and just looked down. Suzie wanted to jump in the air and yell that she was right all along, but that wouldn't be how a leader would do things. Feel very mature, she decided to take the charge and find out where Princess Koromon was located.

"Do you know where she is?" Suzie asked, kneeling down to look straight at Prince Tusnomon.

"Yes, I do." he replied.

"Lopmon and I will go find her, just tell us where she is." Suzie put a hand gently on him. "You need to rest."

"No!" he cried. "I want to help! I can lead the way."

"And don't think you're alone on this." Ellin frowned and cross her arms. "We're coming too, Wong."

"I'm coming too!" Masahiko called out, running towards the group with the Koromon village in tow. "I think King wants to come with us as well."

"You're right about that. The Princess is in danger! Myself and some of the best warriors are coming as well." King frowned and looked at Prince Tusnomon. "Did you really do everything in your power to protect the Princess?"

"Yes, King Koromon. It was her idea to have me go get help." the Prince bowed. "I will go back and make sure she was rescued, if it's the last thing I will do."

"Then it's settled. We're all going." Suzie announced and picked up Prince Tusnomon. "Show us the way."

The group consisted of King Koromon, Queen Tusnomon, Prince Tusnomon, Suzie, Lopmon, Masahiko, Elecmon, Ellin, Crocomon and three warriors from each village. Takato and Guilmon stayed back in case something happened to the villages and vowed to protect them.

It was beyond the canyons, going the opposite way of the Fanbeemon fields that the group came to the dark tunnel nearby some rocky terrain. It looked tight, but everyone could fit. Ellin and Crocomon volunteered to go last since they were the biggest while Suzie, Lopmon and Prince Tusnomon took the lead.

In the dark depths of the cave, the path twisted and turned, splitting the pathways into a dozen directions. At the mercy of Prince Tusnomon's memory, he lead the group straight and eventually came to a rock staircase leading down deeper into darkness. Thankfully, the Tamers used their D-Arcs as sources of light and were not completely blind.

As they journeyed down more, they could hear the shrieks from Princess Koromon. At the bottom of the staircase was a hallway that lead into a open room where it was filled with shackles and restraining ropes. In the middle, beaten and bruised was Princess Koromon. She sniffed and started to thrash wildly when she saw Prince Tusnomon and the others.

"Thank God you came back!"

"I could never leave you." the couple nuzzled for a second and then let the Tamers start untying Princess Koromon. In seconds, the pink In-Training was free and made her thanks.

"I'm just glad you're safe." King said, hugging the Koromon with his ears.

"Let's get out of here." Suzie said, frowning.

"I don't think it's that simple." Ellin growled, feeling the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. "Something's here."

Just like that, something dashed through knocking back all the warrior Koromon and Tusnomon, knocking them out cold. It was a digimon looking like a canine with black floppy ears, big teeth, and a letter 'D' on its stomach. The colors on it looked washed out and grey, but the disturbing feature on it was the eyes-they were void of any light.

"Doggymon-champion level digimon. Special attack is Distem Howling." Masahiko read the data shown on his D-Arc. "Oh great, it's stronger than us!"

"Not if we work together." Suzie cried. "Lopmon, are you ready?"

"Ready!" she replied.

"Croocmon?" Ellin asked, taking a fighting stance.

"Mate, I've been waiting all day for this." Crocomon growled, showing his sharp fangs.

"Elecmon..." Masahiko put a hand out.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. Stop worrying and let's battle!" crackles of electricity shot out of the red mammal digimon.

"Everyone! Let's do this!" Suzie cried out and shot out a hand.

"Tiny Twister!"

"Aqua Vita!"

"Super Thunder Strike!"

The three attacks shout out of each respective digimon and aimed well at the Doggymon. It successfully knocked back the Doggymon considerably, but it gave no grunts of pain or response. Silently, it got back up and went for Lopmon. She jumped in the air and flipped over him gracefully.

"Aqua Vita!" Crocomon shot more water out of his mouth onto Doggymon to try and distract him. Soaked, Elecmon took this as a good time to attack. The electricity crackled around her tails and she set them lose.

"Super Thunder Strike!"

The shock made Doggymon twitch uncontrollably. Sparks flew off him and bounced onto the floor. It was a impressive lightshow. During this, King Koromon and Queen Tusnomon were escorting the knocked out warriors. Once they were out they turned to Princess Koromon and Prince Tusnomon.

"You two have to leave as well."

"But-"

"No buts Koromon." King frowned. He turned to Queen. "Let's help them."

"Right behind you." she bounced towards Doggymon and let out their attacks.

"Bubble Blast!"

"Bubble Blow!"

The In-Training attacks only made Doggymon bark and howl. The howl grew louder, and louder that it shook the caves, and turned into an attack that hit the two straight on. King and Queen flew back, smacking against the wall with a sickening crack.

Suzie gasped,

"No!"

"Blazing Ice!" Lopmon managed to freeze a chunk of Doggymon's ear while following through with a punch.

"Is it just me or is this really strong to be a champion levelled digimon?" Ellin asked the others.

"No, its not just you." Suzie frowned. "We should use some cards."

Three cards were selected and in unity, the Tamers all slid them into their D-Arcs.

"DIGI-MODIFY!" they all shouted together.

"Hyper speed Activate!" Ellin called out.

"Hyper wing activate!" Suzie shouted.

"Power boost activate!" Masahiko slid his card through.

Crocomon sped towards Doggymon, giving a well earned punch in the face. Slashing, he severely wounded the digimon on the head and stepped back for Lopmon to tackle Doggymon into a wall. Finally Elecmon jumped in the air, letting electricity strike down at the champion. The data on him flickered and wavered, threatening to break apart. But then, Doggymon's eyes opened and it unleashed the loudest howl ever. The ground beneath it cracked and gave way a little showing just how much power was in it. It was a direct hit on Lopmon, Crocomon, and Elecmon as they flew backwards into each of their Tamers.

"No!" Prince Tsnumon and Princes Koromon shouted together. They worriedly looked at each other and nodded their heads.

"We won't let you hurt those Tamers and digimon!" Princess Koromon shouted, glowing brightly.

"And if you think you can stop us, you have another thing coming because as long as Koromon and I love each other, we can do anything!" Prince Tsnumon finished, glowing as well.

 **DIGIVOLUTION**

"Koromon digivolve to..."

"Tsnumon digivolve to..."

Koromon changed into a slightly larger plant creature with a green bottom half a pink upper half. A tiny sprout was perched upon her head with two soft leaves sticking out. It's eyes were two black dots, looking steadily at the Doggymon.

"Lalamon!"

Tusnmon changed into a fur covered amphbian digimon that had a horn upon his head. Amber eyes shone out, and he had large claws and a blue and white fur coat on his back.

"Gabumon!"

"Blue Blaster!" Gabumon opened his mouth and out came a icy cold strike that inflicted pain onto Doggymon. It froze its feet and couldn't move. Lalamon came in with a finishing move.

"Seed Blast!" An onslaught of pellets fired from her mouth, and ruthlessly struck the champion digimon eventually cracking the data and starting to disintegrate it. Instead of the data simply flying away, it collapsed onto the ground, like a toppled tower of leggos, and it vanished into the ground.

"Did...you guys see that?" Ellin asked, struggling to stand up. She was sore from being knocked down from Crocomon.

"I sure did!" Suzie gasped and rushed over to Gabumon and Lalamon. "That was amazing, look at you two!"

"Aw, it was nothing." blushed Lalamon. Gabumon rubbed the back of his head, bashful as well.

"No!" snapped Ellin, pointing a finger at where Doggymon was. "I meant the Doggymon!"

"Oh." Suzie made a face. "Well, when you defeat a digimon it-"

"No, I know that!" Ellin shouted. "I meant how it died. That wasn't normal!"

"Ellin has a point." Lopmon said. "Digimon data usually floats up and away. This was strange."

The group while helping everyone escape the cave and leave the area, thought about what Ellin pointed out. It seemed strange that the Doggymon didn't talk at all and that its data just vanished like it had never existed. When they came back to the village, they made sure that Gabumon and Lalamon had things under control.

"King and Queen will be resting and recovering, so we each will run the village until they're back on their feet."

"And consider the canyon open to anyone who passes through." Gabumon smiled. "Thank you for helping us."

"It was a team effort." Suzie grinned and looked at Masahiko and Ellin. "And I'm sorry for sounding so bossy earlier. I can't just order you two around-it wouldn't be right. But, maybe you two can come around to like me? Masahiko, I won't give you any nicknames and Ellin I could start listening to you. Would that okay?"

"Whatever." Ellin rolled her eyes and walked away with Crocomon.

Masahiko however, smiled and adjusted his glasses,

"Well, I think you're going to be a good leader. Plus, you're my second friend I have so that means a lot too."

"I'm his first friend! So don't steal it." Elecmon stuck her tongue out at Suzie who giggled and assured the rookie that she won't steal Masahiko's number one friend spot.

"I just wish Ondoima would come around." Suzie said to Lopmon. Hugging her self, she looked doubtful that the Australian Tamer would give her any time of day to try and be friends with her.

"Give it time. We should head back, it seems like we solved the problem and you have dance class with Sensei Chikara soon."

"Oh, you're right." Suzie picked up Lopmon, grabbed Masahiko and Elecmon and shouted a quick goodbye to Takato and Guilmon. In a few quick flashes from the digi-port, the group had left back to the real world. Takato finished waving and instead of his happy go lucky grin, it changed into a more sober and serious expression.

"Takato," Guilmon spoke. "What does this all mean?"

Takato knew he was talking about the discovery of the Doggymon-being possibly connected to the most recent Tamer that was murdered. Without a doubt, that must have been the partner. Question was: what happened to it?

"I'm not sure boy..." Takato walked away from the canyon, with his partner beside him. "But, I think we might have some trouble coming."

In the distance, the Tamer hunter had watched from afar from atop the canyon. It growled beneath its helmet and took out a digi-port from its pocket. With a single swipe, it opened a portal to the real world and jumped in. The hunter had its work cut out for it, but luckily the killer was just warming up.

* * *

 **End Episode**

 **Author's Note:** I know one of you readers was curious if The Mishap had something to do with Takato and Guilmon. Nope! They are perfectly fine! They just like exploring and helping others out in the digital world. Henry helps with the group and Rika is mostly busy with her life and photography but as stated last episode she will help run those pratices. Tune in next time. Episode 05: Pillowtalk! It's one of my favourite episodes to write!

See ya,

~Link


	5. Episode 05: Pillow Talk

**Digimon Tamers: Unity**

 _By: Linkmaste_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon.

Previously on Digimon Tamers: Unity...

 _Suzie: Our first mission was to help solve the dispute between the Koromon Village and the Tsunomon village. We met up in the digital world with Takato and Guilmon who told us the two villages were not really nice but I didn't care, I was going to solve their problems one way or another. When it didn't exactly work out and Ellin told me I was a spolied brat, I ran away. Takato told me that being a leader isn't easy but I shouldn't give up and keep going. Then, we found out that Princess Koromon was kidnapped by this weird Doggymon and we had to battle him! It was good we saved everyone and villages made up. But seriously, what was up with that Doggymon?_

 **Episode Five: Pillow Talk**

* * *

School was something that Ellin always had liked. She didn't mind learning new things, and back home she had her small circle of friends she would hang out with. However, here in Shinjuku high, she had yet to make a single friend. Keeping to herself, the Tamer had been given stares because of the D-Arc she had on her hip but that was it. Her grades were good and that's what mattered because she had Crocomon to talk to when she returned to her dorm in Hypnos.

Walking down the busy halls, Ellin had to pick up a few things from her locker when someone tapped her on the shoulder. Turning around, she was greeted to a piece of paper thrust into her face.

"Hey!" Suzie beamed. "I finally found you. For someone I share half of my classes with, you're pretty hard to find."

Ellin had a moment to adjust her vision and look at the paper instead of responding to Suzie. While the small Tamer was in her class, Ellin did her best to avoid her all costs. It was bad enough she had to take her lead when they went on missions or practiced fighting but there was _no_ way she was going to hang out with her at school. On the piece of paper, it read 'Slumber Party' in big capital letters and had some crude drawings of what appeared to be Suzie and other girls having a 'pillow fight'. It was scheduled to be this Friday night-only two days from now.

Ugh, was there any way just to get rid of her? Ellin thought annoyed.

"I don't do slumber parties."

"Now, I think you're lying. You totally look like the sleep over kind of girl. We can binge on snacks, do our nails, have some pillow talk-it'll be fun!" Suzie explained and then to Ellin's surprise grabbed her hands, "I want to get to know you better Ellin, not just because you're my teammate but I want to be your friend as well. I invited some other girls as well and it will be really chill."

"I'll think about it." Ellin took the piece of paper just to please Suzie. She shut the locker and walked away back to her class. She considered crumpling the paper, but just shoved it into her bag, she could deal with it later.

In class, the teacher gave a spare half hour for group projects to which Ellin seldom enjoyed for two distinct reasons. One: She liked independent studies better, Two: she wasn't fond of the group she got stuck with. They were a trio of girls who wore so much makeup that it made Ellin oddly curious as to what the wonders of a wetwipe would bring.

"So, Ellin. Can you like draw?" Hikari asked, snapping some of her bubblegum.

"Uh, I'm not really good at drawing. I'm better at writing." Ellin replied, looking more uncomfortable by the second.

"Oh my Gosh, you have really pretty eyes." another group member commented, looking at the Tamer. "I wish I had them."

"Um, thanks." Ellin started to fidget with her books and pens just praying this period was over with.

"You just need to bleach your skin a little more, get a lighter tone." Hikari suggested, and rudely went into Ellin's bag. "I'll give you the address where I go for skin strips-completely natural."

But, the girl pulled out Suzie's slumber party invite and looked quizzical. Then, she rolled her eyes,

"Ew, did Suzie Wong give you this?"

Ellin wanted to yell at Hikari for rumdgaging through her belongings but stopped. _Ew?_ What did she mean by that? Ellin made a sound,

"Yeah, she did. I'm probably not going anyways."

"Good thing. She invited us and we're not going near her. It's just way too dangerous." Hikari looked at her nails and gazed her dark eyes at Ellin. "You know how _those_ kind of girls are."

"Hey!" Ellin frowned. "I'm a Tamer too-"

"Oh, no we don't mean that." the one who commented on her eyes apologized. "We don't hate Tamers-we actually think that's really neat about you."

"No, we mean how she's weird...with girls." Hikari said.

"Weird with...girls?"

"Just do yourself a favour and stay away from her. She's like contagious with social standing suicide." The bell rang and Hikari made a fake smile at Ellin before making one last comment. "And thanks for volunteering on finishing the project. Kiss, kiss!"

Ellin didn't a retort and was just glad the class was over with. God, were all the girls in this school so stuck up? It didn't really bother her that she was doing all the work-she preferred it that way. She packed up, and went back to the Hypnos building to see Crocomon had once again been relaxing in the pool all day.

"Avro." she mumbled, dropping her bag on the kitchen chair and proceeded to peel off her clothes. School uniforms were alright, but she would rather be in a pair of pants than a skirt. Crocomon asked how school was.

"It was brilliant, I made a million friends, I managed to burn every snob I saw, and the cute guy in my gym class noticed me." she mockingly placed a hand on her forehead in drama.

"Ya know mate, I heard that much sarcasm could kill you."

Ellin let out a laugh. God, Crocomon was always the best at cheering her up.

"I got invited to a slumber party."

"By who?"

"Three guesses who."

"Wong?"

"Yep." Ellin took off her top and threw on a t-shirt and some jean shorts. While it was fall, the weather could be easily mistaken for summer. It was no where nearly as hot as her home, but she was still sweating during the walk home. "I'm not going."

"Why not? I think it would be good for you." Crocomon frowned. "How often have you ventured out of this dorm other than that battle practice or our missions?"

"Does grocery shopping count?"

"No! Ellin, I don't want you shutting yourself away from everyone." the digimon's eyes narrowed at her. He looked almost worried. "She isn't that bad."

"Ugh, she's just so immature! Remember when she tried making that stupid team cheer? I thought I was going to hurl. _We're the digi-best, so go on and give us your test!"_ Ellin made her voice go higher to almost the same pitch as Suzie. Her digimon had to give a snort of laughter at that.

"She might not have her kangaroos in the paddock, but she's been working on that squirt pretty nicely. Masahiko doesn't look afraid of us anymore, and Elecmon's been showing her skills off nicely. Just go for a hour and if it's _that_ bad, I'll fake being sickie and demand you back home."

Ellin looked at him and bit her lip,

"Fine. One hour is all I can handle with all the makeup and the pink things. You better be fake a sickie with something nasty like rag fever."

"I'll even make the upchuck sounds."

It seemed that Friday had come too quickly and Ellin was dreading going to the sleepover. Twice she tried to be 'sickie' but Crocomon saw through it and told her to suck it up and just go. She packed her bag with a few things to make it seem like she was going to sleep over. But really, she was going to start counting down the hour the moment she arrived at Suzie's place.

Suzie lived in the northern neighbourhood of Shinjuku, almost on the brink of Nerima. It was a upper class sector of Japan with more condos that Ellin could count. Near the centre of it all was a high end condominium that Suzie lived in with her mother. Mr. Wong was more than happy to take Ellin there-and by taking Ellin there-he meant putting his pregnant assistant behind the wheel and let them drive due course.

When Ellin got out, she seriously questioned if the assistant had ever got her drivers license. She was shaken up and almost got into an accident when the assistant didn't stop at a light. With a lurch and a squeal of the tires, the blonde woman left the neighbourhood and Ellin was there, staring up at the complex. Suzie's home was on the fourth floor and instructed to text her when she arrived.

 _Ellin: Yo, I'm here._

Less than ten seconds later, Suzie sent a response:

 _Suzie: OMGISH YAY! Tots excitsedddd can't waittt im comin downnn ;) :) :) :)_

"Does this girl even know how to spell?" Ellin muttered to herself.

She came to the front door and waved cheerfully in a Suzie trademark attitude-asking how things were and explaining she had so much planned all in the same breath. She looked around for Crocomon, but Ellin explained he wasn't coming.

"Oh, that's alright-it's a girls night anyways." Suzie winked. "I got all the snacks ready, and I even managed to get the whole place to myself-trust me that's a miracle considering how many siblings I have."

"How many-"

"Three-including my brother Henry. Rin works in downtown Tokyo and Jaarin lives in Hong Kong with her husband. But, usually Henry and Rin are always here to help with my mother."

"Oh." Ellin wondered what it was like living in such a small quarters with such a large family. It must have been some kind of torture living with Suzie so long.

In the condo, Ellin saw it was neat and tidy. A living room was on the right with various candles on and a sweet fruity scent wafting into the rooms. The kitchen was spotless as well, with only a few bowls of chips and snacks laid out, and down the halls must have been the bedrooms and washroom. Beside the living room was a small shrine with a older man's photograph on the center. Suzie must have saw Ellin look at it cause she walked behind her and explained the shrine.

"That's my dad. He passed away a few years ago but we still remember him. We like to talk about him when we all get together. He used to help run the Monster Makers." Suzie explained, giving a loving glance at the photograph. "How about you? Do you have your parents back home?"

"Uh, sorta. My mum's in the slammer and my father isn't really around." Ellin skipped over this quickly, trying to avoid talking about her family back home. It wasn't something she exactly missed.

Between Suzie showing Ellin the condo, and insisting she take her bag to put in her room, Ellin realized that no one else was here. Didn't Suzie say she invited other girls? Hikari's voice ringed in her head.

 _"Just do yourself a favour and stay away from her. She's like contagious with social standing suicide." Hikari explained giving a disgusted look at the invitation that Suzie had made._

"Not that I really care, Wong." Ellin began as she took a few pieces of chips to pop into her mouth. "But, where is everyone else? I thought you invited others."

Suzie went to the kitchen counter to pick out some cucumbers and nibble on it a little bit looking casual.

"I did but they had plans-" Suzie's phone buzzed and she made a face at the device before putting it away. "Sinji had soccer, Tomone had some kind of work thing, Chou had a family emergency and Hikari was sick. All the other girls didn't really reply, so I just assumed they were busy too. But, you don't need to fear because-" at this point Suzie had linked her arm into Ellin's and threw a hand out dramatically, "-with me, it's always a party!"

"Do you practice these kinds of things in a mirror or are you just naturally this bubbly?" Ellin raised an eyebrow.

"Just who I am. I'm not ashamed of it." Suzie's cool response drew a natural scowl on Ellin. Suzie took another bite of her cucumber and pointed a finger, "So, I think I got you figured out."

"Huh?"

"You're totally a makeover kind of girl. C'mon I'm going to give you the best one ever!" Suzie dragged Ellin to her bedroom, which was not surprisingly bright pink. From the blankets, to the walls, to even somehow the little nicknacks she collected (ranging from fushia to bubblegum pink). It freaked out the Australian Tamer. She considered just bouncing out the window and walking back to Hypnos. Just how can this Shelia like so much pink?! Suzie dragged out a large box that contained every makeup artifact known to mankind. It sent a sense of dread in Ellin's gut, for she disdained wearing makeup. The most she ever put on was mascara on special occasions and even then, she didn't pack any for her time here in Japan.

Suzie took out some pallates that contained different bright colours, jars of paste that looked flesh coloured, and several brushes that Ellin had no idea what they were for. She saw Suzie's phone beep again, but she ignored it.

"Here, what do you want? I can make you look really diva like or something more natural." Ellin picked up a strange device that resembled scissors but had some kind of clamp attached at the end. She experimently opened it and closed it like it was a pair of scissors.

"What's this thingamajig?"

"That," Suzie took it back, "is an eyelash curler. It makes your eyelashes curl more naturally."

"It looks bloody painful. Why would someone go through all that trouble just to look different?"

"It's fun." Suzie smiled. "Want to try?"

Ellin shook her head and explained how grossed out she felt having makeup on. Suzie looked discouraged but turned to her closet with a gasp-

"I hate dressing up too." Ellin shut her down immediately. It was going to be a cold day in hell before the Australian was wearing anything Suzie had. "Besides, I wouldn't fit in your stuff."

"Just because I'm short-"

"No, I meant I'm bigger in certain places." Ellin made a gesture to her chest area where Suzie looked deflated for a few seconds. Of course Ellin as bigger there and she knew it with a mildly content smirk on her face. The short Tamer pouted,

"Now, that's just uncalled for. It's not my fault I can't get past an A cup."

For the next hour, it was Suzie suggesting an activity and Ellin turning it down for various reasons ("No, I hate reading magazines...Ew, who would watch this T.V garbage?...Absolutely never! I hate singing!")

"Is there anything you want to do then?" Suzie's phone had gone off so many times that the Tamer just muted it and put it on her dresser so it wouldn't be distracting.

"Well," Ellin did pack something with her in case she got bored listening to all the girl talk and silly activities they had planned. Pulling a DVD out of her rune sack, she presented it to Suzie. "Before I left, my friend managed to get his documentary on DVD about the social and economical problems for Aboriginal folk in Australia. I wanted to see my cameo when I helped produced it."

"A documentary?" Suzie deadpanned.

"Yeah! They're so informative and its so much better than the junk you've been trying to get me to do." Ellin and Suzie looked like they had switched roles with Ellin being excited and Suzie looking unimpressed and slumped her shoulders.

"Okay...let's give it a shot." She got comfortable, checking her phone again after it beeped and put it away, looking almost gloomy. Ignoring her attitude, Ellin popped into the DVD player and played it.

For the next ten minutes it was quiet as it was just Ellin hanging onto every minute of the indie documentary. Suzie tried to watch it but just the first minute was so _boring_. For some reason, Ellin had bluntly ignored the documentary had a serious case of shaky camera which was making Suzie a little sick. She sighed and wondered if it was actually possible to die of boredom.

Ellin noticed Suzie starting to play with her hair, then look at her phone, then fidget to the point where she couldn't concentrate on the video. Getting annoyed, the Aussie stood up and pressed stop on the video.

"Huh?" Suzie looked at her.

"I...I should probably go. It's not really working out." Ellin lifted her bag and started to stuff the DVD into it. Suzie jumped to her feet,

"W-Wait! I didn't actually mean to be bored, I just don't really like sitting around."

"No, it's fine. You don't really like me. Did Mr. Wong put you up to this? Did he guilt you into inviting me over to try and be friends with me? I know you didn't just to this cause you felt like it."

"No...I actually wanted..." Suzie looked down. "I actually want to be your friend Ellin, but we're just a little different-"

"I'll make this easy. I'll leave and say I was sick and you can go do whatever your friends are texting you about. Sounds like a large, sick party."

The pink haired Tamer was about to make a response when the home phone rang. Excusing herself, she put her cell phone down on the bed and left leaving Ellin to flip open her cell phone. To her annoyance, the cell phone gave two red beeps and faded out. The battery died and she forgot to charge her phone before coming over. Reaching over to Suzie's phone she started to press the buttons to call for a ride home when she saw the inbox.

 _Thirty Unopened Messages_

Who could be texting her so much? Ellin wondered. It would be wrong to snoop though Suzie's phone, but she grew curious to the point she couldn't help herself. Suzie was the type to respond to texts so quick-why would she just ignore all these ones? Flicking through one of the early ones-around the time when Ellin arrived she looked at the message.

 _Slut._

It was from an unknown number. Ellin felt suspicious and pressed through the next one,

 _Whore._

Another.

 _You know no one likes you, right? You're just a freak._

And another.

 _Does your mommy know you kiss girls? I bet she thinks you're disgusting._

A pit fell in Ellin's stomach. These weren't joking texts-these were actual hate texts that Suzie was receiving. Checking back, the texts were vicious and more sinister than before.

 _We know where you live..._

 _...and we know how to hurt you._

 _Lesbo._

 _Dyk-_

"What the hell are you doing?"

Ellin almost jumped in the air, fumbling with Suzie's pink cell phone. Suzie was standing at the doorway, looking completely different from her usual bubbly self. She looked tense, and still. Her pink eyes were almost darker and a cold expression was on her face. It made her look almost scary. She took the cell phone out of Ellin's limp grasp and looked through how many messages she went though. Ellin didn't dare say a word.

"What gives you the right to go through my stuff?" Suzie asked sharply. Her face had a mixture of embarassment and

"I...I'm sorry." Ellin apologized. "But, you know that's messed up what those people are sending you. Have you told anyone?"

Suzie shrugged and pocketed the phone away.

"It doesn't matter, I'm handing it."

"Look, I don't know what they say is true but-"

"But, what?" the voice in Suzie was hard, almost cracking. A tear spilled out of her one eye. "Do you really have such an issue with me? Do you really hate the fact that I'm bubbly, and I like makeup, and-this? Can't I like those things? Can't I just be myself?"

At this point, Suzie was crying, letting Ellin feel a wave of guilt. Even though she was immature and bossy, Suzie had probably been told lies and trusted these girls-even Ellin with genuinely. The Tamer must have really been sincere inviting Ellin over and getting to know her. At this point, the blue haired teen felt stupid.

"You can like those things...Suzie." The teen sat on the bed. "I don't think you're weak for liking girly things or...pink."

Suzie sniffed,

"I do like a lot of pink, huh?"

She flopped on the bed and laid down. Ellin did the same so that they were both staring up at the ceiling. It was quiet for a minute while Suzie could get rid of her sniffles.

"Did you...really kiss a girl?" Ellin asked.

"Yeah, I did." Suzie answered.

"What was it like?"

"Like fireworks and magic combined."

"Those wankers are idiots then. No one should judge on who you love. Boy, girl-whatever. I'm sorry those...tossers are doing that to you. It aint' right."

"I know...I'm comfortable with that stuff. I never really had a problem telling people I liked girls and boys. Just, I wish people didn't see this little immature girl on the surface." Suzie wiped a tear away. "Deep down, I'm so much more than just a label-a stereotype. The whole world could know I kissed a girl-I'm not wasting my time with people who don't understand."

"I wish I could be as comfortable as you." Ellin laughed. "You look so confidant. I...I always think I'm the weak one since I'm from this other place and I have no idea how things are done around here. You were right 'bout that. It's scary. I just thought if I put on this whole tough face, I could fit myself in but so far, I feel so much more awkward and alone."

"Well, I could help you?" Suzie offered. "Would you...like that?"

"Help me?"

"I could be your friend. You're not alone here. No one should be alone." The Tamer smiled.

Ellin thought about when Crocomon told her she needed friends and to socialize. The Tamer wasn't always the most forthcoming about finding friends, and to her complete self, she would admit that Crocomon was her only friend. The one she could talk to late at night about almost anything. The teen sat up and held two fingers,

"Two conditions."

"Name them." Suzie answered.

"One, you never put a makeup brush to my face."

She laughed, promising that no such fate would come to Ellin.

"And two, we don't fight anymore. This is nonsense. We're supposed to be a team and I'm sick of both of us acting like ankle biters. Truce?"

"Truce."

The two shook hands, staring at each other. Ellin smirked,

"Just don't fall in love with me."

"Ew-Ellin!" Suzie made a face. "I don't like _all_ girls."

"I'm teasing, mate." she laughed.

Ellin decided to stay for the sleepover, and finally found one thing she could tolerate doing with Suzie: painting their toenails. Pop music played in the background. Suzie had plenty of colors and Ellin liked designing little symbols on her toes. As they painted, they talked about their past and Suzie's life growing up. She talked a little about her home and certain phrases in Australia. One Suzie laughed at was 'sunnies'.

"Why can't you just call them shades? Or sunglasses?"

"Cause they're bloody sunnies! That's why!" Ellin shouted, though the smirk on her mouth indicated she was messing around with Suzie.

"So, what's the deal with your family? How come you never really talk about them?" Suzie asked, painting one of her pink toes pink.

"That's...a long story." Ellin looked uneasy. She could have sworn she started to sweat. "How come you can't digivolve Lopmon or change into Cherubimon?"

This time it was Suzie's turn to shudder and sweat. She finished painting her toes and admired the job.

"That's a long story too. And it's still pretty painful for me and Lopmon to talk about."

"You're going to have to bring it about sooner or later, mate."

"Eventually. Did you want the bed? I could sleep on the couch."

"I..." Ellin looked almost embarrassed. There was another reason why she hated sleepovers. As long as she knew Crocomon, she slept with him and the idea of her sleeping alone was almost impossible. It was a comfort and she grew anxious whenever she had to sleep alone, resulting in little or no sleep.

"It's okay, you can tell me." Suzie prompted.

"I...can't sleep alone. It's stupid-I-" she fumbled and struggled to explain to Suzie how she had always slept with Crocomon. When finished, the pink haired Tamer just shrugged,

"Why didn't you say so? Just sleep with me."

"You...don't mind?"

"No! I slept with my digimon too for the longest time-it's nothing to be ashamed about. They're almost like an extension of ourselves. Just don't hog the blankets."

"No promises." teased Ellin.

The two got in bed and by midnight, the only sounds in the room was the soft breeze of the city and Suzie's soft snores. Lopmon jumped into the room through the window looking happy. She was glad someone stayed over with Suzie again-it had been forever since she really smiled without straining herself and made progress on having a new friend.

* * *

 _Elsewhere..._

"NO! PLEASE NO! STOP IT!"

Gasping, pleading, and crying didn't work or sway the Tamer hunter as it unlocked the cage that the digimon was contained in. Shocking it with its robotic hand, the hunter rasped,

"Get out."

"No." sobbed the digimon. Violently, the hunter grabbed the scruff of the digimon's furry neck and dragged it towards the deep, dark hole. The pit rumbled and lit up, glowing an unusual green colour. The hunter didn't look remotly afraid of it but the digimon's hair stood on end and was doing everything it could to escape but sadly, the hunter's gauntlet was stronger.

"You killed my Tamer! I'll kill you-I'll kill you." the rest of the digimon's speech was stutters and cries of pain. It's body heaved and shuddered from crying so badly. At the edge, the digimon was lifted onto it's legs-too weak to stand on it's own.

"You will be useful for my master." the hunter said and pushed the digimon into the pit. While it fell, the digimon felt something inside it escape-like a essence of itself. Then, its data started to flicker and change. The last thing it saw, was it's core being absorbed into the depths below-and everything went black.

To the hunter, he watch his master do it's work and consume the core within the digimon. It was a shining ball of light that emerged through the digimon's chest, and in seconds, it was absorbed into the pit itself. The digimon's outer form changed into monochromatic colors and the pupils in its eyes disappeared. The crying stopped, and it went silent as it floated out of the pit. Landing on it's soft feet, the digimon stood at attention and awaited its first command. Only the long bunny ears on its head twitched slightly before becoming still.

The pit let out a low and deep growl, making the hunter stop walking for a second as if he could understand the message protrayed in that single growl. Master was getting annoyed, it was time to settle things. The hunter motioned for the tall bunny like digimon to follow him.

"We're going to be busy the next little while. Those newbie Tamers are going to be the first thing to go." the hunter growled. "Come, let's start our buisness."

* * *

 **End Episode**

 **Author's Note:** I know this was a bit of a heavy chapter for something that sounded so light. I had this whole concept of Suzie being bisexual since the very beginning (actually since I wrote my early works too). I'm not going to make this series based on the whole 'coming out' angle but I want a series that has diversity and variety. This is just peeling back another layer on Ellin and Suzie and mending their little rivalry. Those texts was an actual thing that happened to a friend of mine and if you're getting bullied based on how you love, that's B.S. Go tell someone and know you're not alone.

Also, Pillow Talk means an intimate talk between two people on a bed. Can be between friends or lovers or whoever. Where I'm from it means like a girl talk when we sleep over.

Tune in next episode Digital Jumpers!


	6. Episode 06: Digital Jumpers

**Digimon Tamers: Unity**

 _By: Linkmaste_

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon

Previously on Digimon Tamers: Unity...

 _Ellin: Wong invited me to this lame slumber party that looked iffy as hell. I didn't want to bother with it until Crocomon made me come around and show up. Turns out life ain't the easiest for her either: losing her dad and getting these nasty texts-Ugh! Hate broads like that! Anyway, we made our peace and I learned that the grass isn't always greener on the other side._

Episode Six: Digital Jumpers

* * *

"Tiny Twister!" Lopmon shouted, attacking the mysterious shadow that darted across the street. It was nighttime and quiet in the neighborhood of Hongo. The lights on the street flickered frequently as the digimon sprinted down the road, bypassing the bunny rookie and her attack. Jumping in the air, the assailant met up with Crocomon. He opened his maw,

"Aqua Vita!"

The digimon did an impressive back flip and dodged the attack leaving Croocmon behind in the dust.

"Digi-Modify! Hyper wings activate!" Masahiko shouted, sliding a card into his yellow D-Arc. Elecmon zoomed in, attacking right after Crocomon.

"Super Thunder Strike!"

Electricity crackled, and lurched after the shadow, but it simply disappeared into an long, orange coloured portal. Then, on the ground it ran out of a red portal using it's quick feet to make a break for it.

"After it!" Suzie hollered, running.

"Bloody hell, it's fast." Ellin commented, running behind Suzie.

"That's what Houdinimon are known for: speed and avoiding everything." Lopmon said.

While Suzie and Lopmon took the lead, running right behind Houdinimon's heels, Ellin and Crocomon were running a few feet behind. Elecmon and Masahiko were tailing behind. The Tamer's face was red and he could barely breathe.

"We-huff-just had to let it-huff-out of the digital barrier, didn't we?" Masahiko took a break and panted heavily, sweat dripping off his skin. It didn't help it was a humid night.

"Move it! We can't let this guy get away!" Suzie hollered. "Lopmon, use an attack!"

"Blazing Ice!"

Shots of icy blasts met with the pavement, cooling into patches on the ground. A few hit the bushes along the wall which frozen them immediately. None met with the monochromatic Houdinimon. It was a tall and lean digimon with bunny ears and a black tux. On top of it's head was a shiny black top hat where if it wanted to attack, it could. It's bunny feet carried it down the road quickly. Like the other strange silent digimon the group met with, it had no eyes-just black voids.

The digimon jumped into the night, vaulting over a few walls and opening up a portal a few feet away. In one last attempt, Crocomon opened its maw,

"Aqua Vita!"

The burst of water shot out, and it missed. Houdinimon made it into the portal and it zipped shut. No other portal was made around them. Suzie huffed, taking out her D-Arc. After a few seconds, the device made no indication a digimon was around. The beeps and bloops ceased and it was quiet.

"Suzie, I don't sense it anymore. It must have left." Lopmon said after a moment.

"Shoot," she muttered, biting her lip. "That must have been one of it's special attacks. Creating a dimensional rift to escape in is a pain in my butt-"

"Elecmon!"

Suzie and Lopmon turned around to Masahiko's voice where he was standing a few feet away from his partner. Electricity and static bounced everywhere out of the rookie with her red and blue fur standing on end. Her azure eyes were narrowed into slits and a feral growl erupted from her throat.

"Elecmon-it's gone. Please, stop that." the Tamer begged, trying to edge closer, but a spark hit him making him yelp in pain. At that precise moment, Elecmon's ears twitched and the electricity stopped-not before one struck a few cables and overrode the power-making the neighbourhood go into complete darkness.

"Masahiko? What's wrong?" Elecmon's voice called out.

"You just stung me! Why do you do that sometimes?"

"I-I don't know. I'm sorry!"

"I know...just be careful okay? I can't imagine how much this would hurt if you digivolved."

Masahiko felt for his partner's fur and picked her up. She hugged him.

"I wouldn't hurt you."

"Technically, you just did." Ellin's voice sounded out. The group managed to find each other with the light of their D-Arcs. Suzie surveyed the scene.

"Let's call it a night. We did more damage than good here and that Houdinimon isn't going to show it's face anytime soon. I wish we can trap that thing."

"Well, if the kid over here didn't panic and break the digital barrier, we would have been fine." Ellin commented.

"I-I'm sorry it just came close to me and...whatever. Let's just go home." Masahiko had no energy to fight with the Australian Tamer. He never ran so much in his life and his clothes were soaked with sweat. He just wanted sleep. Elecmon stifled a yawn,

"Can't I just sleep at your place?"

"You know the answer to that." he replied, walking down the street. Ellin and Crocomon waved goodbye and parted ways towards Hypnos. Suzie and Lopmon went down another, asking Masahiko to text her when he made it home for safety. He promised he would.

"But we have training tomorrow with Rika and Renamon! We're hardly going to get any sleep." she whined. He frowned,

"My parents would find out in a heart beat. Not to mention Jeri is still at the house. Once she leaves, we can talk about it.

"Okay." Elecmon said, defeated. She lowered her head a little, feeling a little bummed out that she still can't be with Masahiko. The 'hideout' was nothing really more than a shed and it was lonely. Discouraged, she went into the concrete hideout and turned around. Masahiko smiled sadly.

"Only for a little while longer."

And with that, he shut the gate.

The next morning (or six hours later) everyone was in the training room awaiting Rika and Renamon. Masahiko and Elecmon were grateful for Ellin and Crocomon bringing in coffee. Suzie declined any much to Lopmon's relief. She was too jittery on caffeine.

"Please tell me losing sleep isn't required of a Tamer." Masahiko groaned, rubbing his eyes while taking a sip. "I had to climb into my window last night."

"Sleep is the last thing you should worry about."

Everyone spun around to see Ai and Mako standing at the door, each leaning on a side, looking pissed. While Ai looked a little exhausted, Mako had deep bags under his eyes.

"While you losers were out chasing that digimon, did you notice you guys do anything- say I dunno, our power?"

"Power?" Masahiko asked.

"Yeah newbie. Our electricity! You shut the power off on our whole block while we were writing our essays. Your digimon's a dumbass, and you're not any better." Mako seethed.

"Elecmon didn't mean it." Masahiko mumbled looking at his partner.

"You sure about that? Knowing well what your digimon is, you should watch out for her. Who's to say that hunter is going to come around and claw your digimon right through it's chest. History tends to repeats itself, Katou."

It was Lopmon who attacked, sending a 'Blazing Ice' towards the twins. Luckily, Ai had her D-Shield up-a sea green diamond barrier. The attack bounced off easily. Lopmon's black eyes narrowed and she growled at them,

"How _dare_ you say that!? If Impmon or her heard you two talk like that-"

"Lopmon. It's fine. They're just acting like little children." Suzie said, crossing her arms. "That assignment was probably given to them weeks ago, they slacked off, and now they're just whining they had to do some work."

"Whatever, Suzie. Let's go Mako." Ai nudged her brother and he gave one last glare at the group before walking out of the room. Masahiko looked to Lopmon with a terrified look,

"They wouldn't-"

"No, it's alright. We would make sure that never ever happens to you or Elecmon." Suzie hugged the Tamer. He didn't realize he had a few tears rolling down his cheeks. Elecmon looked concerned.

"What's going on? Why did Masahiko cry when they say that?"

"A long time ago, Jeri-Masahiko's sister had a digimon." Suzie explained softly, sitting down next to the red and blue digimon. "His name was Leomon."

"Leomon?" Ellin asked. "That's a powerful champion digimon. Even I would think twice before battling one."

"Leomon was very strong-I was too young to fully remember him. We went into the digital world, and there was this awful battle between Beelzemon and the group-"

"-and Leomon died. The end." Masahiko said too quickly. He refused to look at anyone. Ellin looked confused.

"What?"

"Leomon died because Beelzemon killed him. He downloaded his data and Jeri never got her partner again." Suzie clarified.

Ellin looked down, shaking her head.

"Well, I hope they deleted this Beelzemon. Sounds like a horrible digimon."

A strange smile crept on the Tamer's lips. She looked at Ellin sadly.

"No, he's still here with us. He never died and now he still owes his life to Jeri."

"Which he doesn't. Jeri told him several times." Masahiko took over, playing with his shirt. "He doesn't owe her his life."

"Well, why haven't we seen this 'Beelzemon'? Can't be stronger than an ultimate, right?" Crocomon asked.

"You battled him already. Remember?"

Crocomon and Ellin's eyes went confused for a moment. Then it dawned on who 'Beelzemon' was.

" _Him?_ Impmon? That's-"

"Impmon's mega form is Beelzemon." Suzie confirmed. "But everyone forgave him a long time ago. He changed a lot since then. But, if he heard Mako talk like that..."

"Okay, big deal. Why did that comment upset Lopmon so much?" Elecmon turned to the brown rookie digimon. She unfolded her arms speaking in a calm voice,

"Because one of your champion forms could be Leomon and Mako was hinting at the fact you would die the same way as Jeri's Leomon could die. It's cruel for him to say that."

The understanding passed through Elecmon's eyes and she turned to Masahiko, practically jumping on top of him.

"I won't die Masahiko! Don't worry! Please don't think I'll die!"

Ellin and Crocomon were still slack jawed at the fact they battled a digimon that could have easily warped digivolved into a mega and creamed them.

"We had no bloody idea."

"I tried telling you two." Suzie shrugged, pulling Elecmon off Masashiko. "But he wouldn't have changed into that form to battle you two. He's not that stupid."

"Those little ankle biters would have though. Imagine if they get whiny enough they would make him battle us in his mega form."

"Impmon isn't the one to take orders blindly. Half of the time he doesn't even listen to the twins."

Ellin made a face, "So he doesn't like them?"

"Oh no, he would protect them at all costs, but even he knows how young they are and how immature they could be. Most of the time, he acts like an older brother for them."

"What about this other partner? Where is she?" Crocomon asked.

Suzie and Lopmon exchanged looks,

"Not around."

With that, the group saw Rika and Renamon entered the room and they begun their training. The instructors would usually start by asking how their missions are going, to which they recounted their difficult time with Houdinimon.

"If we just had our partners digivolve, we could have beaten that bugger." Ellin growled. Crocomon rolled his eyes,

"Excuse me for not figuring out how to digivolve. Why don't you go into battle?"

"Digivolving is a complicated process that might not always turn out so well." Renamon spoke, narrowing her ice blue eyes at Ellin. "If you try to digivolve him quickly, he might lose control."

"Lose control? Digimon can lose control?" Masahiko asked, looking at Elecmon uneasily.

"Indeed. They could turn into a virus type, be solely focused on deleting digimon, or simply lose their minds. Personal experience, I had to defeat a handful of digimon who lost control of their evolved forms."

"Like Terriermon." Suzie looked down.

"Yes," Rika agreed. "When Henry first had Terriermon and our group wasn't quite...nice to each other, he digivolved into Gargomon and we spent the entire afternoon changing him back. I also learned that digivolving the digimon could change their personality."

"It changes their personality?" Masahiko asked, feeling his skin crawl. "But, I don't want Elecmon to change!"

"I won't change." Elecmon said. "I'm totally in control of my power and besides, I'm awesome as it is! Why would I want to change?"

"Anyway, don't try to force digivolving so much. It will come naturally. Let's start Masahiko and Ellin off with some card exercises. Suzie, Lopmon-"

"Yeah, yeah, meditation we know." Suzie rolled her eyes and made a noise. "I don't get why we have to do the most boring thing in the world."

"Because, we want you two to focus on returning as Cherubimon." Rika said.

"You know we need our holy rings to do that." Suzie frowned. "And last time I checked, they're still destroyed."

"That's right. You two were able to go mega!" Masahiko gasped. "Miss Rika, why can't we just train on going mega-"

"I take it you heard Impmon's story?" Renamon folded her arms. "Going straight to mega is a guaranteed way to lose your sanity, especially if the digimon has never changed before."

"Now, get to it!" ordered Rika. "I'm not going to answer your questions all day without some training involved.

The group started to train after Rika's snappy remark. She watched Masahiko and Elecmon train together but noticed the young Tamer was almost afraid of her, choosing the passive cards and eyeing her wearily. Ellin and Crocomon were talking in low voices at each other, not sure if they were arguing but didn't interfere. They liked to push one another and that's how their dynamics worked.

What worried Rika and Renamon the most was Suzie and Lopmon. While the two were meditating, it was obvious that there was still this wall between them, a broken connection and they shielded each other from their true feelings.

"It's been months Renamon and they still haven't talked about _The Mishap_." Rika murmured. Renamon closed their eyes.

"Every team has their challenges in their path. This is theirs. We can only encourage them to stay connected and talk it out."

"If not..."

"Then this won't be a team for much longer."

It was a half hour later when Henry's assistant walked into the battle room. Her heels clicked on the floor and she tucked a blonde piece of hair behind her ear. Rika and Renamon quietly went over to her and talked for a minute before Rika called in the group.

"Lindy here will take you to Henry. He wants to talk to you guys about some new device he has."

"Cool, new gadgets!" Suzie smirked. "Leave it to my brother to make something useful."

"Please, follow me." Lindy spoke and turned around, walking out of the door. Ellin walked a little faster and thanked her for driving her to Suzie's for the sleepover.

"Oh, it's no trouble. I apologize for my driving, I don't usually get behind a wheel."

"How's the baby?" Lopmon asked.

Lindy put a hand on her belly and let out a laugh,

"He likes to eat, that's for sure."

They made their way to Henry's office and Lindy told them to wait there while she fetched him. It wasn't even a minute when Henry strolled in with Terriermon, and a strange black box in his hand.

"Hey guys, how's the training going?"

Half hearted responses filled the room and only Suzie made enough effort to say they could be better if they caught Houdinimon. Henry lifted up the black box.

"Think I got a solution for that. Some of the guys in the lab and I were working on this for a few months and it just finished beta testing-"

"And by beta testing, he meant throwing me in there." Terriermon folded his arms looking unimpressed. Henry nudged him,

"Momentai, Terriermon."

"Henry! No using my word!" he whined.

"What does Momentai mean?" Crocomon asked. Terriermon jumped off and expanded his ears to float to the ground.

"It means, 'take it easy!'"

"Well, this 'Momentai' suits me then." he replied and stretched his arms. "I could use taking it easy."

Ellin snorted.

"This," Henry gestured to the box. "is called a D-Rift. It's capable of forming a pocket dimension within this world as a kind of white room. A space where you don't worry about damaging property or-"

"A digimon escaping! Like our own personal digital barrier!" Suzie's eyes lit up. "That's pretty smart, Hen! How does it work?"

"I need a volunteer-a digimon." Henry went across the room. When no one volunteered, Elecmon stepped forward,

"I'll do it!"

Gently, Henry knelt down and slid the box down on the floor after pressing a few buttons. Two beeps later, an elongated purple portal appeared and Elecmon was inside it. Masahiko took out his D-Arc and there in the hologram he could see through Elecmon's eyes. It was a giant grey void with some particles of data floating about. Sometimes, he could see some code drift by. Elecmon gasped,

"This is so cool! It's like a giant empty room!"

"I reckon this solves our 'damaging property' problem, Mr. Wong?" Ellin asked, watching Crocomon dive into the portal as well. He drifted in the air for a little bit, looking like he was relaxing.

"It's not really fun when you're explaining to the Ministry of Hydro and Transportation why two complete blocks of power was cut out last night." Henry made a pointed look at Suzie. She gave a exasperated cry,

"That's not my fault! Elecmon's attack got a little out of hand."

"But you're in charge. That means you take on a lot of the responsibility too. Even if it means accounting for your teammates actions. The only down side to this is none of you guys can go in there with your digimon."

"Okay, but other than that, we have a plan now to take out that Houdinimon." Ellin grinned. "Just have to wait for the bugger to show its face."

"Elecmon, can you come out now? You're making me nervous." Masahiko said.

"Fine, but you're turning into a digi-mommy by the day." Elecmon teased and jumped out of the portal. After Crocomon jumped out, the portal ceased and the black box closed upon itself. Henry picked it up,

"The only thing is that you need to time it right. I havn't got around to making a remote for it so when the digimon are distracting Houdinimon, slide it down and it should work. Oh, and make sure you guys don't get caught in the portal too."

"What would happen?" Masahiko asked, pushing his glasses up.

"I have no idea."

Henry said he would have some people keep their eyes ready for Houdinimon to make an appearance again. It was already seven and the group all had school to go to.

"Lopmon can keep Elecmon company." Suzie assured Masahiko when he was trying to convince his partner not to follow him to school. "They can spend some time together!"

"Count me in, Shelias-I love to get out of that bloody building." Crocomon agreed jumping towards the two digimon. Lopmon huffed and rolled her eyes.

"Remember Lopmon, he's part of the team too. Just give him a chance." Suzie reasoned. Lopmon didn't say anything but turned her head away and said she would make no promises.

The trio walked to school until the front doors when Masahiko went to his classes, Ellin excused herself to go to her locker and Suzie met up with Tomone for morning gossip. Apparently, she thought the cutest boy in school was obsessed with her.

"Lopmon?" Elecmon asked while she climbed up a tree searching for a good spot to relax in. Lopmon poked her head from a branch above her.

"Yes?"

"Why is Masahiko so protective of me? He thinks I'm some newborn digimon. I know how to fight and I promised him I wouldn't let anything bad happen to me."

"That's something you should talk to him about-not me." Lopmon simply said her head going back above the branches.

"But you're our leader! Plus, you're the wise one-the one with sage advice." the red digimon jumped up to the higher branch where Lopmon was cuddled with a book. "I don't want Masahiko to think I'm weak..."

"I don't know what you expect me to say." Lopmon looked up from her book, annoyed.

"Love, just give the little squirt some advice. You've been in this gig longer than us." Crocomon's voice could be heard several feet below.

"I'm making Elecmon here think for herself. I can't hold her hand and I can't read Masahiko's mind." she snapped back.

"Touchy, love." Crocomon muttered and slumped on the ground, back resting on the old trunk of the tree. "Couldn't you two just come down from up there?"

"That would require being near you." Lopmon replied, flipping a page.

"I will go talk to Masahiko then." Elecmon hung her head low. "When does he get out of his school prison?"

"In another six hours." the absent minded reply came.

"Then I will sit in this tree for six hours then with you." The digimon made her point by plopping on the branch beside a mildly tense Lopmon, who just wanted to get through her book in peace. After a moment of silence, the rookie turned her head.

"So...whacha reading?"

* * *

That evening, Elecmon made her way to Masahiko's home and tapped on his window lightly. Surprised, he scooped her up and brought her inside with a concerned expression on his face.

"Elecmon, what is it? Did a digimon come? Is it that Houdinimon?"

"No, no I wanted to just talk." she replied looking around. The room was spotless as usual and Masahiko had his PJs on. It appeared he was going to bed. "About maybe us?"

"Us?"

"Well, you're so tense about me and protective. I want to make sure you're comfortable with me! And you keep me a secret from everyone! Do I embarrass you?" her ears dropped and her tails flopped on the ground lifelessly. From Masahiko's point of view, Elecmon looked like she was in a terrible mood.

"Elecmon you don't embarrass me at all! It's not you," the Tamer hugged his arms and sat down. "It's me. I'm not ready to tell my parents and Jeri that I'm now a Tamer and fighting digimon and doing what my dad strictly doesn't want me to do. He almost lost Jeri because of it and isn't really happy she's helping digimon out. I want to make my dad proud, not make him hate me."

"Well, if he hates you for saving people and digimon then he's a jerk!" Elecmon stomped her paw on the ground. "Your dad should be proud of you no matter what!"

Masahiko didn't have a response and just simply looked down. She sighed letting her tails drag on the floor behind her.

"I'll...just go."

"No, wait!" he put out a hand, but she was already out of the window and zipping on the electric lines. He let his shoulders slump and looked miserable. His friend had every right to be unhappy about it but as hard as Masahiko tried, he couldn't bring it up at dinner or when he was working at the restaurant.

"Tough night, kiddo?"

Turning around, a yelp was stuck in the Tamer's throat. On the bed leaning against the post was a very familiar face, but none which he wanted to see. Impmon crossed his arms staring right at the teen. His tail swished back and forth and Masahiko took notice of a small, black ring on his tail.

"Jesus, you could have knocked like Elecmon did or something."

The response was a devil like smirk,

"Ain't much fun that way. Don't worry-no munchkins here, just me."

Munchkins was lingo for Ai and Mako. He always had a nickname for everyone.

"Can I...help you?"

Normally, Impmon would go see Jeri without notice. It was peculiar that he would wind up in Masahiko's bedroom and talking to him so casually. What was he up to?

"Not that I really care or anything of that sort, but Sparky over there has a point. You don't really stick up for her or give her any credit."

"I-I-don't you have something else to do?" the Tamer tried glaring at the imp but all came out was a unsure look. "I'm handing this..."

"Trust your partner and don't be a jackass when it comes to her digivolvin'. She's ain't weak and you're not going to lose her. And can you stop looking so...nerdy? You're painting the biggest target on your back for my Tamers."

The 'advice' that Impmon had given was his last parting words as he jumped out the window and disappeared into the night. A few black feathers drifted down on the window still informing Masahiko that he took the 'fast' route home. The Tamer was perplexed that the imp would help-usually he would only do that kind of thing for his Tamers or Jeri. Maybe he overheard what Mako said to him at the battle room and wanted to make up for the harsh comment.

"I need to seriously consider getting a lock for my window." the Tamer grumbled, and with that, he crawled into his bed to sleep.

* * *

The next night, it was show time. Henry gave a quick shout out to the team and within the hour, they were running down the street (or picking up Elecmon and then running down the street) towards the old baseball diamond nearby Masahiko's house. There, two figures were awaiting the group. One was Houdinimon who was ready to battle and the other was the mysterious Tamer hunter.

"That's the bloke who tried to take Crocomon and kill me!" Ellin shouted.

"Greetings, Tamers." a deep voice called out. It sounded deep and smooth, sounding out every word it pronounced.

"It talks..." Suzie said and stood strong, stepping forward with Lopmon on her side. Taking out her D-Arc out, she brandished it to the hunter,

"We are the Tamers that will stop you-whoever you are! Give up, and come with us!"

The hunter chuckled, it's amour shaking as it did.

"And what if I don't give up?"

"We will defeat you and drag you in regardless." Lopmon growled.

"You're outnumbered wanker!" Ellin called out.

Stepping back, the hunter nodded its head to Houdinimon. A portal appeared and it jumped into it. The battle had started. Ellin and Masahiko unhooked their D-Arcs, telling their partners to go.

"Remember the plan guys!" Suzie shouted. It was simple. Catch Houdinimon when it came out of its portal and send it, Lopmon, Crocomon, and Elecmon all at once. Then, they would overwhelm and kill it. Suzie clenched the D-Rift in her one hand pressing a few buttons, unbeknownst to her. It hummed on quietly.

Houdinimon quickly jumped out of its portal and stuck Crocomon, knocking him back a little. With it's large feet, it jumped in the air and spiraled towards Lopmon.

"Blazing Ice!" she cried, firing her frozen balls of power. They missed the target and Houdinimon handed a hit on Lopmon. She avoided the next hit and jumped onto its arm running along it towards it's head.

"Blazing Ice!" she cried and hit the digimon in the face. Growling, the champion managed to barely smack the rookie away before its head could be encased in ice. It huffed and blew a large gust of wind at Crocomon and Lopmon. Luckily, Elecmon managed to dodge it.

"Go, Elecmon!" cheered Masahiko. "Use your attack now!"

"Super Thunder Strike!"

Houdinimon jumped into its portal. Elecmon's tails crackled with electricity as she growled, sensing just when Houdinimon would pop up.

"Uh, try behind-no wait beside you-no that's not it-" Masahiko couldn't make up his mind on what to tell her. She looked at him annoyed.

"Give me a straight answer-UGH!" she was body checked by the reappearing Houdinimon and tumbled into its grip. Masahiko gasped,

"Elecmon!" he started to dash towards the duo but Suzie was already there to stop him. Before she had the chance, he thrashed about and managed to smack the D-Rift out of her hands, sliding it towards Elecmon and Houdinimon.

It beeped twice and it bounced a few times and landed right by the duo. It blew up, sucking Elecmon and Houdinimon into the empty dimension rift. Panicked, the other digimon tried getting near it, but the hunter was blocking the way. It extended its arm and it whined-glowing blue.

"Aqua Vita!"

Short bursts of water shot out of it's mechanical hand, aiming at its target. Dodging the attacks, it looked like Elecmon was stuck on her own.

Masahiko remembered he can see through her eyes and brought up the holographic display on his D-Arc. It crackled, but it suddenly focused on Houdinimon's hollow eyes as Elecmon must have tackled it. She screamed in a savage war cry, and bit the digimon's rabbit ears. No pain was pronounced by the strange digimon which angered Elecmon further.

"Masahiko! Where are the others?" she asked, jumping to the walls of the empty dimension rift's space. Speckles of data flustered as she jumped back on the ground, avoiding another attack from Houdinimon.

"The hunter has them! It's just you. Don't move-I'll come get you out!" Masahiko looked at the purple simmer of the D-Rift. He had no idea what would happen if he went in there but he had to protect her.

"No! I got this! Trust me!" Elecmon fanned out her tails. "Super Thunder Strike!"

"But, I don't want to lose you!" Masahiko screamed. He didn't feel his tears stream down his face, or the choked sound of him crying. All he could feel is the rapid beating of his heart and the bone chilling fear of losing Elecmon. He couldn't describe it-but the best way he could relate was if he lost all his rock collection he collected over the years and he was back to square one. That, but this was Elecmon: a digimon who chose _him_ as his partner. Not some strong, good looking kid, but him! He wasn't worthy...

"You are worthy!" Elecmon seemed to have read his mind. "Stop being such a-a-jackass about it!"

Masahiko gasped, remembering the talk from Impmon. He should _trust_ her.

"I," the Tamer frowned and pushed up his glasses. It was time to get serious. "I believe in you-and I know you're ready to digivolve. Elecmon, you ready?"

Suzie and Ellin over heard this and swivel their heads to Masahiko. His D-Arc started to whine and shine brightly. Data blossomed below him, showing a complex circle with circling Digi-runes on the ground. Masahiko didn't seem to notice it.

"Are you afraid I'll turn out like Leomon?" Elecmon felt herself get smashed into the ground by Houdinimon, but a new power was trickling into her. It felt warm and inviting and she welcomed it. The strange digimon was struggling keeping her pinned to the ground.

"No, I'm not afraid you'll turn out like him! You're not Leomon! I believe in you in whatever form you become, because you _can_ beat this guy!" Masahiko cried out and raised his D-Arc into the sky. "Do it!"

 **BOOSTER DIGIVOLUTION**

"Elecmon, boost digivolve to..."

Elecmon grew tall, standing on her two thick legs with a broad chest. Attached to her chest was a thick vest of amour while her arms were plated with the same kind of dark red metal. Her paws were robotic, with three 'fingers' on each end that were detached and floating in the air. Her face grew more angular and lioness like with the same sky blue coloured eyes. Her furry red body had her purple stripes and designs but they were duller. On her back was a large red circular shield and a small purple mane was combed back behind her long ears she kept as her rookie form.

"LEONAMON!" she screamed, breaking free from the swirl of data encasing her. She let out a fearsome roar that made Houdinimon take a few steps back.

"He did it..." murmured Ellin. Then, she focused on her battle with Crocomon and the hunter. "Suzie, let's keep working on this bugger!"

While Suzie and Ellin worked on the hunter with their partners, Masahiko analyzed his newly changed partner:

 _Leonamon. Champion: Vaccine type digimon. Special attack: Stomp of Isis._

Leonamon jumped into the air, her strong legs making her travel faster than before. Her long pointed ears twitched as she heard Houdinimon try its attack again. She twisted around, producing her red shield and in the nick of time deflected the attack back at it. The impact sounded a large crash and Houdinimon felt itself data unstabalize itself.

"Now, feast your eyes on my true power!" Leonamon hollered, narrowing her eyes at the digimon. She pulled back her one leg and it started to erupt into flames and electricity.

"Stomp...of...ISIS!"

With a forceful impact of her foot hitting the ground, a wave of power unleashed itself colliding into Houdinmon. It had no time to speak as the sheer ferocity of the champion's special attack destroyed it. The data crumpled to the ground, leaving no trace of it behind. At that point, Leonamon jumped out of the portal-content that she finished her duty. With a flick of her robotic hands, she returned her shield to her back and calmly walked towards the Tamer hunter.

The hunter cursed, feeling itself drain of its glove power. No longer able to use Lopmon and Crocomon's attack against themselves and now with the newly formed Leonamon-it hardly stood a chance alone. Jumping up to the baseball diamond fence, the hunter pointed a finger at the group.

"This isn't the last you heard of me. I'll make sure everyone will learn my name and fear it!"

"Who are you!?" Suzie cried out, getting ready to swipe a card so Lopmon can chase after the hunter. The mysterious killer stood stoic, playing with a small smokescreen bomb in its fingers. It threw it down on the ground but not before saying some parting words,

"My name is _M_. And I'll be your end soon enough."

The smokescreen came and blinded everyone, including Leonamon and Masahiko. She scooped him up and shielded him from most of the smoke. By the time it cleared and everyone stopped coughing, M was gone.

"Shoot! He's gone!" Suzie cried, slumping to her knees. "We were so close catching him!"

"Are you alright?"

Masahiko heard Leonamon's voice but refused to open his eyes. A part of him was terrified of what his partner had become. Something fierce and frightening flashed into him mind. Maybe she now had a craving for human flesh or liked to pull limbs from bodies, or even-

"Masahiko," Leonmon's voice was now deeper than her rookie form. She chuckled. "Open your eyes, silly. It's me."

Cracking one eye open, the Tamer gazed at his partner who remained patient. He opened the other and unshielded himself. Gently, she let him stand on the ground on his own and she stood on her own two strong legs. While she held a resemblance to Leomon, she mostly looked like her own entity, a powerful warrior and protector.

"You...look so cool." Masahiko gently touched some of the amour that Leonamon bore. She grinned and gripped him into a vice hug.

"Oh boy, you really think so? I knew I would look so cool in this form and you don't have to worry about carrying me anymore-I can carry you right now. Huh? Why arn't you breathing anymore? MASAHIKO! Wake up! I'm not done with you yet! Wake up!"

Maybe saying Leonamon's personality growing more mature wouldn't be telling the complete truth. She still had her boisterous nature.

As the group managed to calm Leonamon down (and revive Masahiko in the process from being almost crushed by his partner's bear hug), they realized that M must have been behind the monocromatic digimon attacking them.

"They seem unlike other digimon-almost like proxies." Lopmon commented. "We should update Henry on this."

"I agree. This is huge. We have this psycho killer who calls himself 'M'. I mean what kind of name is that?" Ellin made a face. "Seems like he picked it out of some cartoon show."

"I don't care what he calls himself." Suzie looked out where they last saw M. She ran a hand through her hair and told the group they would reform tomorrow morning at Hypnos to give the report. It was late and everyone still had homework to brush up on.

As the group departed and said their farewells, the only two left in the baseball diamond were Masahiko and Leonamon. He turned to her,

"Back there, I'm really proud of you for digivolving like that. I'm glad you didn't go beserk or get killed. I wouldn't know what to do without you." he blushed at the statement. If a month ago someone told him he would have a Tamer who digivolved his partner-he would have called him flat out crazy.

"Aw, shucks Mashaiko. You know I would do anything for you." Leonamon waved a large robotic paw and put a hand on her hips. She loomed over him and gazed at her Tamer with a serious tone she spoke, "But you can't keep me a secret forever. Soon, I want to meet your family. No excuses."

"I promise it will be soon." assured Masahiko. After a low growl, Leonamon folded her arms and closed her eyes. Mashaiko gave a sigh of relief and closed his eyes, enjoying the soft breeze. The moment was nice and quiet. At last, that stressful battle was over and they could just relax.

"Okay. Now, change me back to Elecmon." she ordered.

"How do I do that?" asked the Tamer.

Leonamon's eyes flew open.

"I thought you just knew."

"Nope."

Silence.

"Well, crap."

 **End Episode.**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Now. Some house keeping. Leonamon is one of my original digimon-please ask before using. Her special attack is Stomp of Isis as in the Egyptian Goddess of protection and children-NOT the terrorist group. I thought I should clear that up before someone went off their rocker. I'll let you all have that hint about her digivolution-Egyptian influences will be huge for her.

We have our Hunter's name finally. M. I spent weeks, even months on finding a name for this bad guy and someone told me "Well, if you can't name it something cool, at least make its name useful for the plot." So therefore, I made the name important to the plot. That's all I will say about that.

Tune in next week when the group goes on another mission! Maybe we get to see some Demon Lords? I wonder how Takato and Guilmon are doing...Next Episode on Digimon Tamers: Unity! Episode Seven: Never let a Ghost be Your Host!

Later,

~Link


	7. Episode 07: Never let a Ghost be a Host!

Digimon Tamers: Unity

 _By: Linkmaste_

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

Previously on Digimon Tamers: Unity...

 _Elecmon: So, we were chasing down Houdinimon who was pretty clever and kept running away. Our group had to figure out how to stop it from using it's portals. Good thing Mr. Wong can make these cool gadgets. Masahiko and I had this pretty serious talk about me being a secret and him trusting me to digivolve. It only took me almost being creamed to change into the super cool-super awesome Leonamon! I looked so sick! We defeated Houdinimon but learned it's just a proxy digimon for this weird hunter guy named 'M'. Talk about your typical bad guy-except he got away. Man! What a total buzz kill._

Episode Seven: Never let a Ghost be your Host!

* * *

In the deep jungle of the digital world, Gallantmon walked through another cluster of green ferns and thick bushes that made up the area. They were far off the beaten path and to anyone watching, it seemed that they were lost. The mega digimon was actually planning to get lost and to them, it worked.

Once you're lost, then you will be found by who you seek thought Takato, the one half of Gallantmon. Guilmon made up the other half. It wasn't often they would biomerge just to travel but they had no idea what crept in the dark, gloomy jungle. Many stories trickled out, whispers of a curse that those who enter, were doomed to wander forever. But, some secrets were that an old and wise digimon lived in there. That alone was the reason why the Royal Knight had went there in the first place.

Takato, are we sure about this? Guilmon thought.

You know as well as I do that we haven't seen any of the Sovereigns in years. This guy can maybe point us in the right direction and we can get their help on the whole killing Tamers problem he thought back.

After assuring Guilmon that they were not 'doomed to wander forever', a thick fog appeared, preventing them from seeing very far-even by a mega's eye sight. In the fog, a small speck of light appeared, floating a short distance away in the air. Gallantmon peered their eyes at it.

The ball of light wanted to be followed it was clear to anyone. It flickered quickly like it was trying to talk and give instruction. The mega digimon couldn't understand but the light drifted away and sure enough, the size of the light diminished. Gallantmon then understood. Following it on its heels, he kept a close eye out for ambushes or surprise attacks while staying within a few feet of the light. It would drift left or right, but keep a steady pace.

Finally, it came to an old hut clearing where the fog let up. It was a quaint one with a straw roof and yellow pannels. At the front there was a small wooden door and some chopped wood beside it. Flowers decorated the front with azelas marigolds and roses all planted along the front looking beautiful and in full bloom. A digimon awaited at the door with the ball of light covering over its head patiently.

It was a small yellow digimon on all fours with black Samurai headset donned on it. It had gold and purple trimming with a beautiful ruby encrusted to the forehead of the helm. Green eyes poked out, but they were milky and wrinkly. It appeared this digimon had left the prime of its youth and showed its true age.

"Welcome. I have heard much about you Royal Knight, Gallantmon," the digimon stepped forward and gave a deep bow. "I am Ryudamon."

"It's nice to meet you Ryudamon. Did...you know we were coming?" he asked. It surprised the mega that the digimon had just been standing there.

"I have many eyes in my forest. Come. You look like you could use some tea and scones."

Gallantmon split apart back into Takato and Guilmon, following him into the small hut. It didn't appear that Ryudamon was surprised that Gallantmon was made up of two other entities-only made him turn his head slightly back at the duo,

"Whip both of your feet before entering please. I refuse to have mud in here after I just swept. Then we can talk about the missing Sovereigns."

* * *

"Your next mission is going to be picking up an important item for me in the digital world." Henry handed Ellin a piece of paper and she peered at it.

" _The Core History of the Digital World_? Is that some kind of book?"

"More like an encyclopedia. I spent a long time trying to track it down and one of the Demon Lords found it after raiding a Wisemon's castle. I requested to use it and luckily he had no problem giving it to me." Henry said.

"H-Hold on. D-Demon Lords?" squeaked Masahiko. "You're not talking _The_ Seven Great Demon Lords, are you?"

"Yep! Those guys!" Terriermon replied before taking a huge bite of a bagel.

"Blood hell I heard of 'em." Crocomon spoke to Ellin. "They're the meanest, and baddest virus digimon existing. I heard one look at 'em can kill you."

"They might be virus types but they're not completely evil." Henry assured them. "Just go to Lucemon's head quarters and pick it up."

"Well, that seems easy! Let's go!" Elecmon sprung out of her chair, but Crocomon settled her down.

"Hold on kid, we didn't even ask where our little ankle biter leader and 'love' are."

Crocomon had been calling Lopmon 'love' ever since he met her. While it was obvious the reptilian digimon fancied her, she wasn't very interested or amused by his little pet nickname for her. Still, he used it and she still wanted him to stop bugging her.

"Suzie and Lopmon should have been here." Henry said turning to Terriermon.

Then Lindy, Henry's personal assistant, knocked on the door and said she received a phone call from Suzie saying her and Lopmon were sick.

"Is she really taking a sickie on _this_?" Ellin shook her head. "Fine. Masahiko and I can handle it with the digimon. Just when are we going?"

"Right now," Terriermon said. "We want this ASAP so hop to it!"

Henry gave Ellin the D-Port and reminded her how important it was to not lose the device.

"It would take us awhile to fish you guys out, so don't eat it, or spray it with water."

Everyone looked at Elecmon.

"Oh, c'mon! That was _one_ time!" she cried.

Henry had programmed the co-ordinates so all Ellin had to do was slash the air again, and they would be back in Hypnos-in Henry's office.

The quartet entered into the digital world. They landed on a long winded cobbled road lined by naked, skinny tress. They sky was bleak and grey, threatening to rain. Unlike the buttecup flower fields, this was more gloomy and stale looking. Masahiko prepared to cover his head,

"Terriermon said it doesn't rain in the digital world."

"Maybe it's just like that cause there's a dark mansion looming in the distance." Elecmon pointed out. The rookie was right. Ahead, in the far distance was a grand old mansion that was the colour of obsidian. The peaks were sharpened to fine points that looked painful to even stare at. Windows were completely blacked out, and the singles were so decrepit that it looked like it was abandoned for centuries. An iron wrought fence surrounded the property and the front gate was only slight ajar. The group walked to it, each trying to rid the notion that they were being watched from a distance.

"Maybe we should come back another time." Masahiko tried to turn around, but Ellin firmly grabbed him by the scruff of his dress shirt.

"Don't be a chicken. We got a mission and I'm going to see us through it. Move."

The group slowly pushed past the empty gate and continued forward. The lack of noise was chilling in Masahiko's bones.

"So, how many Demon Lords are here?" Ellin asked.

"Not sure, but there are seven total existing." Masahiko said and counted on his fingers. "There is Lucemon, Lillithmon, Leviamon, Barbramon, Belphemon, Daemon and Beelzemon Jeri told me one time."

"Beelzemon's a Demon Lord!?" cried Ellin. She looked sickly white along with Crocmon. That imp had more secrets than a closet full of skeletons! Just what else was that imp hiding?

"He's not really into it. I heard he does his own thing." Masahiko knew while he and Impmon were on good terms (though he couldn't quite figure out who he was helping him), Ellin and Crocomon were sour about the match they lost. "He wouldn't be here anyways."

"Cool, so there's six mega evil digimon waiting inside for us." Elecmon walked cheerfully to the large doors. Huge knockers were on the front with demon faces painted on it. Golden metal hoops hung low so a visitor could reach for it and knock.

"Ellin, you knock." Masahiko pushed the Australian Tamer up.

She rolled her eyes and was about to bang on the door with her curled fist when a 'click' sounded. The door creaked open slowly and revealed the dark interior of Lucemon's mansion.

"Uh, guess that means welcome?" Crocomon laughed weakly.

They all entered and walked into the main foyer. It hadn't looked like it had been used in years with dust covering everything. A grand staircase was in front of them splitting apart at the top in two different directions. A hall was on the left, looking like it lead down into a lounge. On the other side, there was a door that was shut and had a rusted lock on it. No natural light was let in and the only thing that worked was the old crystal chandelier hanging above. It glowed dimly.

Ellin cupped her hands,

"Hello?"

No response came.

"Let's look around. If anyone asks-the door magically opened up for us."

"Right." the group agreed.

It wasn't until the team decided to go down the left hallway, that the door slowly shut itself and a white wisp chuckled. It disappeared a second later.

* * *

"It is troubling to hear of what is going on in the human world. After joining together so many humans and 'mon could leave in peace-I would have though we were beginning a golden age." Ryudamon said. He put out a few plates of biscuits and tea to which Guilmon happily consumed. Takato sat on the chair at the kitchen table, adding some sugar to the tea.

"It's not looking good. This hunter calls himself 'M' and he's always a step ahead of us. The new Tamers are doing what they can, but it's still not enough nor are they powerful yet. I wish I could gather the old group again but we're so spread thin. Also, the Sovereigns...they're missing. We could really use their help or their advice but they haven't been seen in over a year."

"Right," Ryudamon sat across the table. He closed his eyes, looking like he was focusing on something. "Now, the last time a Sovereign talked to me personally was Azulongmon-almost a year ago. I can not say for certain, but he looked troubled about something. Though I do not know what. I have not dared asked him. He told me some information I thought was queer and he gave me a most striking key. Perhaps, the key would be more useful for you as my legs are a little too old for travelling long distances."

Ryudamon shuffled away to a cupboard in the kitchen. He pulled out a closed box and placed it on the table gently. Opening the box, he took out a crystallized key.

"I think this is a key to Azulongmon's castle. It is a difficult place to reach and has many things guarding it. Maybe, you two can find more clues there. As for those 'proxy' digimon, I would be careful. They do not sound like they are controlled or simply under the influence of a spell. They sound like..." the old 'mon trailed off his milky eyes looking dazed and out of focus.

Guilmon stopped feasting on the scones.

"What is it Ryudamon?"

"It sounds like their cores had been extracted out of their bodies."

The room went so silent, you could hear the forest trees whisper and sway outside. Takato found his words first,

"Their... _cores_?"

"All digimon have a core-it's their essence-their life source. It is what makes them alive and thrive. Think of it as a human soul but it still has significant differences. A human soul is technically more powerful-it is how you and Guilmon can achieve your form as Gallantmon-it powers that device in your pocket-and in desperate times of emergency, it can have mysterious power. A digimon core reacts to a human soul in a variety of ways, but it is also a very efficient power source on its own and taking one out of a digimon can make them...like lifeless husks of data. Much of what you described to me about these proxy digimon."

"When M killed those Tamers...do you think he was really after the digimon and their cores? Is that what this is really about?"

"I am not sure but I would like to think you have the right idea."

"We should get going and talk to Henry." Takato stood up. He shook Ryudamon's paw. "Thank you. You're helped us a lot."

"It's no trouble at all. Please come visit me again sometime. I look forward to seeing you again, Suzie and Lopmon."

Takato and Guilmon looked back at the old rookie with a confused expression. _Suzie and Lopmon?_

"Ryudamon? It's Takato and Guilmon..."

The digimon looked up in a second, embarrassed and coughed.

"Oh! Of course, of course. Takato and Guilmon-yes. Of course..."

The duo didn't want to waste anymore time, so they grabbed the key and big farewell to Ryudamon. He told them the castle laid on another level of the digital world. After meeting Henry, they would go there.

* * *

Ellin looked at Crocomon, he looked at Elecmon, she looked to Masahiko who looked back to Ellin.

"On three." Ellin said, gritting her teeth.

"One..."

"Two..."

"THREE!"

Each member held out their fist: opened, closed, or in the shape of a pair of scissors. Masahko had rock, Ellin and Crocomon had paper and Elecmon had rock as well. Paper bested rock.

"You two go check out the sound." Ellin said, putting her hands on her hips.

Not amused, Masahiko and Elecmon went towards the door that rumbled. They had discovered it and being the only sign of any 'life' inside, they were a little desperate to find out where Lucemon was. They opened the door.

Inside was a chamber with lots of blankets and pillows cast about. It was dark with a soft glow from the violet flames around the walls. In the centre seemed like a small creature with brown horns, a clock around its neck and fast asleep.

"Excuse me?" Elecmon called out. "We're kinda lost."

The digimon failed to move. Elecmon fanned out her tail, electricity sparkling.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." a voice warned.

Masahiko and Elecmon turned around to see a white ghost behind them. He had two small glowing dots for eyes, sharp jagged teeth, and this white 'sheet' around him that was torn and shredded at the ends. His hands were covered by the cloth but was still noticeable by the way the sheets covered them. The Tamer jumped in the air, almost letting out a high pitched shriek,

"Chill out! I'm not going to hurt you!" the ghost cried. "I wouldn't wake up Belephmon-he's really cranky getting out of his naps."

"Oh! That's one of the Demon Lords?" asked Elecmon cocking her head to the side. "He looks...tiny."

"Demon Lord?" gasped Masahiko, feeling faint. God, they were inches from an actual mega digimon! Stepping back, Masahiko wasted no time escaping the room. The ghost shut the door.

"Oh, he's huge when he's awake. Trust me, that's nothing. You two look a little weird to be minions of the castle." The ghost remarked, cocking his head to the side. Masahiko took out his D-Arc to scan the digimon,

"Bakemon. Champion Virus digimon. Special attack: Nightmare Claw."

"What bring you to this old place?" Bakemon asked not even blinking an eye at the Tamer's words.

"We're looking for Lucemon-we're expecting a package from him!" Elecmon said. "I'm Elecmon-Masahiko's my Tamer and we're here with Ellin and Crocomon."

"Oh! Why don't I take you there myself?" the ghost digimon smiled. "But, I would like to ask for something in return."

"What's that?"

"Well, since it's been _soooo_ long since we had any guests." Bakemon began. "I haven't shown anyone around the lovely mansion in ages! We've been redecorating!"

"Looks like you got a great theme going on here..." muttered Masahiko sarcastically to himself.

"Come again, Masahiko?" Bakemon asked.

"Oh, nothing!" he waved a hand, trying his best to smile at the virus.

They met up with Ellin and Crocomon who was skeptical, but reluctantly agreed to Bakemon's tour of the castle. He began by gesturing the castle dramaticaly with both of his 'covered' hands.

"Our mansion-or if you ask Lucemon, _grand castle_ , was built ages ago by Lord Lucemon-who was pretty anal about how it was built-I mean how can the guy take two years to pick out curtains-crazy. Anyway, after it was built, it became a sort of meeting spot for the Demon Lords-"

"Do you know the Demon Lords?" Crocomon asked. "You don't really seem afraid of them."

"Oh...but I am." Bakemon gave a look. "They are the most powerful, the most wicked, the most _terrifying_ digimon in this whole world! They are strong-especially Lord Daemon, who is pretty darn good looking if I do say so myself."

"They all sound like creeps." muttered Ellin darkly.

Bakemon lead them into the main foyer, where the dark glowing chandelier hung, softly drifting side to side. On top were a few DemiDevimon.

"Hey guys, what's shaking!" called out Bakemon.

"Lord-" the one DemiDevimon made a face, then rolled their eyes. "Nothing cracking', homie. How about you?"

"Just showing my new paussy the place!" Bakemon cheerfully extended his arms to bring in the gang. Ellin looked like she wanted to punch the ghost digimon while Masahiko wanted to get out. "Anyway, we're heading to the torture dungeons! See you later!"

"Torture dungeons?" Crocomon gulped. Even he grew worried at the mention of torture.

"Well of course! That's where the _real_ fun begins." grinned Bakemon, and he phased through the door. The group looked at each other, unsure when the ghost digimon was going to realize what the problem was. A second later, he poked his back head out.

"Forgot you guys can't do that-hang on!"

Suddenly, black claws extended from his white 'sheet' and grabbed the group. With a violent pull, he phased the group through the door and onto the other side. Masahiko shuddered at the feeling.

"Can you warn us next time you do that?" Ellin asked, anger dripping in her voice. She did not enjoy that experience and neither did her partner. It felt like a coldness filled her body as they phased through.

"Sorry! Will do. Down here is the dungeon-we used it to torture all the digimon back in the good old days."

Down the old mouldy staircase was the sounds of the damned. They groaned, echoing into the cold dark walls of the basement. A occasional shriek could be heard making everyone jump excluding Bakemon. It seemed that the ghost digimon was leading everyone to their doom. He clicked his tongue and made an annoyed sound.

"Ugh, God I hate when he does that. Stupid tape..." Bakemon floated all the way down where in the far corner was a boom box. It seemed the shrieks and moans were coming from there. He shut the tape off and all was quiet.

"Lord Barbramon wants this playing to keep the workers on their best behaviour but half of them know I shut off the sounds. It gets so annoying."

"So-So you don't actually torture digimon down here?" Masahiko's teeth were chattering and comically, he was being held by Elecmon.

"Pft! We haven't tortured anyone since back in the dark ages. We found it just makes the digimon get numb from the pain and it makes such a mess. Seriously, have you tried to scrub blood off the walls? It's a pain in the ass-right! Let's move on to one of my favourite rooms!"

The group bypassed the dungeon and went through another set of large double doors. Inside, they were passing through a sort of 'mess hall'. Unlike the foyer, there were tons of virus digimon around. Eating, talking, playing darts, or fighting each other casually. It looked chaotic to the group as they felt themselves sweat at the sheer number of virus digimon. Over half of them were champions and ultimate's. Never had they ever been around _this_ many digimon.

"Yo! What's up my homies!" Bakemon cheered and the whole room shouted in response. Various slurs, swear words, and greetings were said. Bakemon high-fived a Myotismon, gave a fist bump to a ShadowWereGaruarumon, and surprisingly flirted with a Witchmon who was very into the ghost digimon.

"Is this guy...a celebrity or something?" Crocomon asked, feeling more confused by the minute. Everyone knew him and seemed happy to see him despite some banter given to him at the beginning. Maybe he was some kind of higher up but Crocomon couldn't think too much. The painful itch in the back of his mind was there to remind him that tons of higher level digimon were around and he had the unknown urge to stand closer to Ellin.

"Bloody hell..." the Aussie looked around. She backed up a little seeing a few Gazimon walk by casually talking about some party they were at last night. She almost bumped into an Ogremon who was wolfing down his meal. He growled.

"Can we go? P-please?" Masahiko seemed on the verge of a breakdown, chewing on his nails and appearing like his jittery self. He looked around, noticing Elecmon was no where to be seen.

"Elecmon? Elecmon!" Masahiko cried, looking frantically around for his partner in the sea of virus digimon.

"How could she have disappeared _that_ quick?" Ellin cursed.

The group carefully made their way across the mess hall, avoiding contact of any virus type, but also keeping their eyes peeled for the red and blue rookie digimon. Finally, she was found on a table, chugging what appears to be some kind of ale.

"Chug! Chug! Chug!" cheered the virus digimon-a group of red devil like beings with pitchforks. They were encouraging Elecmon to finish off the large pitcher of ale that was given to her. In seconds, she finished it off and gave a loud burp. Everyone cheered and hooted.

"That was some funny stuff!" she giggled and hiccuped. Masahiko looked horrified and to Ellin's surprise, marched right up, grabbed his digimon by the tails and dragged her off the table, looking upset. The digimon booed, calling Elecmon back.

The door ahead of them was their only option and by now, they completely lost sight of Bakemon. On their own, they went through and the group was in some kind of hallway with more doors and signs. It seemed like they were venturing into the deeper part of the mansion where there were various dorms.

"Great-we're completely lost." grumbled Ellin. "That Bakemon probably sent us on a this tour just so we get stuck. We're not going to get home anytime soon."

"But, we still can!" Crocomon pointed to Ellin's pocket. "Let's just use the D-Port and let Henry know that Lucemon wasn't here. Easy fix!"

"I agree, let's leave." Masahiko picked up a very tipsy Elecmon who found Masahiko's glasses very amusing. She put them on her face and laughed harder.

"You see so funny! Everything is all blurry!"

Ellin seemed to have no choice. Elecmon was drunk, they were all tired and there was no Lucemon. She reached into her pocket and to her horror-she felt nothing. She dug deeper, praying it was lost in there, but it was obvious that it was gone. She felt her other pocket just to be sure but by then Crocomon gave a look,

"Don't bloody tell me you lost it!"

"I had it right here!"

Ellin wanted to scream at the ceiling of the blasted mansion. They had done the one thing that Henry told them not to do. With the D-Port lost, it seemed like the group was never going to get out of the mansion before driven insane by the hordes of virus digimon.

* * *

Gallantmon made their way back through the forest, to head to their headquarters. It wasn't a far run (by a mega's standards) and they were doubling back through the forest when something felt...off. The forest seemed darker and it was silent. Gallantmon stood stoic, preparing themselves for battle. Their lance was charged, and their shield was out. With their head down, they focused...and listened.

 _Sksh, Sksh, ding!_

With an easy swipe, the lance cut through the throwing knives that were sent out to Gallantmon. They caused no damage and neither did the energy blast that the attacker sent out. Shielding themselves, the mega Royal Knight looked at who they were battling.

It was M. The hunter folded his arms, having a few weapons out.

"You're him! The Tamer hunter!" Gallantmon's amber eyes narrowed at M. "You are to stop this and come with me! I know you're not a digimon."

They couldn't tell what M thought or what his expression was but by the harsh laugh, it was doubting Gallantmon's authority.

"I come to see the old Ryudamon. I require his...assistance."

"I won't let you do that!" Gallantmon charged for M but somehow, he opened up a orange portal and went through it, coming out a few feet away from another red portal. It seemed that he obtained Houdinimon's powers before it was destroyed.

"Not today!"

The kick didn't send Gallantmon flying, but the mega felt it for sure. That was a surprise. The hunter was a human but how it was able to put that much of a power into just a kick? Was it the suit?

"You can't beat us." Gallantmon said calmly, brandishing the cape behind them. "We are mega level, and a Royal Knight. Why are you doing this?"

M said nothing but charged his hand. A fine mist came out of it and unleashed itself into the forest-making it a deep, deep fog. Gallantmon was blind and whizzed around spastically trying to figure out where M had gone.

"I am doing this because I have a mission," M's voice said. "I know you. I know all of you. You will never figure out my plan. But, I will take everything that the worlds have built up-and make it crumple down!"

Just then, M had appeared right in Gallantmon's face. Holding out the robotic hand, he let out a cry and unleashed a 'Solar Ray' attack. It knocked Gallantmon back a few feet and scorch marks blemished their helm. However, they were far from injured.

"Lightening Joust!" the mega cried, charging forward. M jumped aside but was taken back by the Royal Knight's attack. He fell to the ground. Before he could get up, the lance was pointed at his black helmet-the reflection prevented Gallantmon to see who was behind it.

"Enough! Let's see who you _really_ are..." the Royal Knight dug their fingers under the bottom of the helm to unveil who M was. It was just about to lift off when a dark force field unleashed itself within the hunter. It was so unexpected and Gallantmon cried out. The digimon flew back, and slammed into a tree.

"Oh, my back..." the sharp pain struck the mega near the middle of the back. That attack wasn't human. That was something else.

M stood up uneasily, almost unsure of what the dark powerful power was since he examined himself. Looking down, he said some final words.

"Like I said, I'm going to destroy everything. And as much as I want to defeat you two, I have better things to do. Later."

The figure left and disappeared into the forest. Gallantmon then changed back into Takato and Guilmon where both were injured from that hit.

"What was that?" Guilmon asked, growling low. He wanted to chase after the hunter but it wouldn't do any good with Takato injured.

"I have no idea. But, at least he was going towards the outskirts of the forest. I think he got spooked by us. We should head back, my back is probably bruised from that hit."

In the back of their minds, the two were wondering what M had said. He knew _all_ of them? What did that mean? And that dark power was nothing what a human could do! Was there more to M than what they thought? When another question was answered, ten more popped up and it was starting to frustrate them. They carried on through the forest and slowly made their way back to the headquarters to send Henry an urgent message.

* * *

Back in Lucemon's mansion, the group searched and backtracked to find the D-Port. It was their only way out. Ellin angrily apologized while Crocomon harped on her to keep a tighter grip on the important things.

"Now, were stuck in a bloody virus hotspot and besides the drunk Shelia, I'm the only thing protecting you two!"

"No one's attacked us though." Masahiko said. "As odd as it sounds, they all just were playing with us. You don't think that Lucemon ordered them to not harm us, could he?"

"I don't know! What is this, thirty questions?!" Ellin was beyond her wits, searching the ground with her cell phone light-praying that the D-Port had just fallen our of her pocket. To her misfortune, it was yet to be found.

The group came to a large throne room. It was dark like the other rooms but Crocomon and Elecmon felt tense. Someone was here. Someone powerful. The hairs on their necks stood straight on end and a deep uncomfortable feeling settled in their stomachs.

"So, you finally came." a dark voice rumbled.

Flames lit up, each lining the dark hall throne one by one. Each lighting up the large black throne at the end, that had dark ruby red jewels and gold trimming. In it, sat a large cloaked demon digimon, with peering red eyes, and large claws. The dark cloak was dark red with a jewel encrusted in the center.

"Come little ones. See what I have to offer."

Was this the great Demon Lord, Lucemon? It wasn't much of a choice. The group fearfully walked forward, preparing to be eaten, beaten, or killed. This was it. His energy was pouring out of him and it seemed to have a influence on the group. When they were a few feet away, the dangerous digimon stood up and walked up to them. He peered his red eyes at them with cruelty and hate. A knot formed in everyone's guts. Elecmon seemed to sober up quickly just from sensing the digimon.

"P-Please don't hurt us Mr-Mr. Lord Lucemon." Masahiko gulped.

Then it all went quiet.

And Daemon, the Demon Lord of Wrath let out a bellow of a laugh. It boomed in the halls, followed by lots of snickers and cackles. The lights lifted up, changing the fearsome throne room into more of a open and airy area. Daemon held his gut, laughing and pointed a claw,

"HAHA-Mr. Lord Lucemon-AHAHA-that's rich! HAHAHA-should have seen-AHAHA-the looks on your faces! That was amazing!"

Various hoots and hollers could be heard. The group watched as all the virus digimon had gathered and cheered. Some held up signs with Daemon's name. He held up a head steadily and all went silent. He walked forward and knelt down.

"We havn't had a good laugh in a long time. Thanks for being our victims. I'm Lord Daemon, the Demon Lord of Wrath."

"What what's going on?!" Ellin cried, taking out her D-Arc. "Are you going to kill us?"

"Kill you?" laughed Daemon. "Why would we kill you? No offence, you're not much of a threat-and we don't kill Tamers anyways. It's against the rules. Believe it or not, I have a Tamer myself."

"You do!?" Masahiko cried in disbelief.

"Yeah, he's not here though. He's out and it was perfect cause I just caught you guys when you came to the mansion. Oh! That reminds me-"

In a dark glow, Daemon shrunk and changed into a familiar white spectre digimon. Everyone's jaw's dropped. It was the Bakemon that gave them the tour of the mansion.

"Surprise!" Bakemon let out another holler of a laugh. "Man! Not expecting _that_ did you!?"

"Uh..." not much the group could say. They were tired of being tricked and exhausted of any more surprises. Everyone just wanted to go home.

"Well, thanks for doing all that for us. You can go now!" Bakemon waved a dark claw motioning them to leave.

"But, we need to pick up the package! And our D-Port went missing!" Ellin frowned. "Give it back!"

"Uh, sorry guys but, I don't have it." Bakemon shrugged. "I'll have one of the servants look for it-"

"There is no need for that, Lord Daemon."

Everyone gasped and turned to the doorway. There, a large digimon loomed looking almost like a man. He was built well with half of his body in black, and the other half in white. Blonde hair framed his face and Masahiko did a double take to realize he had some makeup on.

"Lucy! Glad to see you man! How's the trip?" Bakemon glowed back into Daemon and went over preparing to hug the Demon Lord of Pride. Before he could, Lucemon backhanded him violently into the wall, displeased. Daemon laughed as he was sent crumbling into the wall and uncovered himself from the debris.

"Oh! You're such a joker Lucy! These kids want something from you, I was-"

"I know what you were doing, you idiot. Now, if anyone values their life- I suggest you leave here at once. Except...for you four." Lucemon's sharp voice made all the virus digimon shriek and abandon the room. Not even Daemon's beckon could make them come back. Daemon himself lifted out of the rubble and pouted.

"You're never any fun."

"You're excused." the short reply made Daemon grumble and leave the room.

Ellin, Crocomon, Masahiko and Elecmon all shivered and held each other. While Daemon had a power aura emitting off of him-it was nothing like Lucemon. Every negative energy poured out of him and a simple whim could turn them all into dust. Lucemon walked past them, and sat on his throne. He cold steel blue eyes stared at the group.

"So, you're the Tamers that are going to stop M, huh? Not much to say-look like a batch of freshly born kittens. Henry has no idea what he's getting himself into." a dark chuckle came out of his lips.

"Sir-we-we just came for a package. That's it." Ellin bravely unpeeled herself form the group and took a step forward. "If we could just pick it up, that's swell."

"I can do you one better, pretty girl. I have your D-Port and the package." with a snap of his fingers, they appeared to Ellin. She held out her hands for it. The D-Port was unharmed and ready to use. The package was a book the size of a dictionary. It had swirls and beautiful runes etched along it-unreadable by the Tamer. "So, please take these and leave. You made all my servants get all riled up and Daemon has a lot to answer for. He might be a Demon Lord-but _I_ am the master of all of them."

"Yes, sir." they all bowed and backed out of the room. After that terrifying experience, it only took seconds for Ellin to 'slash' the air and for them to escape that horrible place.

In the throne room, Daemon stepped out of the shadows looking serious,

"You could have at least told them they were going to do alright. They looked terrified."

"You know that's not how I am. They are going to need more than dumb luck to tackle what they're going up against." Lucemon replied, letting his face rest on his fist. Looking annoyed, he ordered Daemon to fix the mess he created and with that, the Demon of Wrath had to start his chores.

In Henry's office, he was sipping his tea when the group arrived. They looked ragged and exhausted but Ellin slammed the book on the table along with the D-Port. Henry put down his tea,

"How did it-"

"Never again." Ellin glared. "Never again will we _ever_ go back in there."

With that, the group left the office. Terriermon called out, a smirk plastered on his face,

"What? Demon Lords not any fun?"

A middle finger from the Australian Tamer and Crocomon was the only answer. Terriermon chuckled, laughing to himself. Henry let a laugh escape.

"Henry, you're five o'clock meeting got cancelled so I was thinking we could go over-Oh!" Lindy looked at the book in Henry's hands. "You got it."

"Yeah, the new group went out and picked it up for me. I have to thank them." Henry said this calmly, but a glint was in his eyes. One that Terriermon had sometimes and if you knew Henry well enough, he would sometimes show. Lindy rolled her eyes,

"You really needed them to go get it? It was just a pick up."

"Yes but," Henry flipped it open. "I didn't feel like being the butt of Bakemon's jokes. I know he's helping run the castle with Lucemon and Belphemon."

"Whatever, we still need to go over your meeting with some of the clients we have. I wanted to start off by-"

"Actually, Lindy. I want to take the afternoon off." Henry said, looking far more interested in the odd book. Runes etched along it were unreadable by the dark haired Tamer but they had important information in it. Something so important, that it could be the key to catching M. "You should go home. Rest and stop wearing those heels I see you wearing. It's not healthy for the baby."

The assistant nodded her head, kicking off her heels and picking them up. She turned her head last minute and said some final words,

"One last thing. Takato called. He needs to talk to you about M."

"Takato?" Henry asked.

"Yes, he said it's very urgent. Same meeting spot, same time."

"Right. Thank you, Lindy." The Tamer nodded his head and with that he let her leave. Terriermon hopped over to the table.

"Do you really think this is going to help us? We can't read it!"

"We can't. But maybe someone else can. Get me a list of all magical digimon we know or heard of. One of them must know Digi-Runes well enough."

"Maybe Lucemon's right. Maybe it's garbage-"

"Or could be priceless. We are not letting another Tamer and digimon die." Henry gave a hard stare.

"We can't save everyone, Hen."

"But we can try."

The duo looked at the mysterious book, praying that somehow within its many aged pages lay the key to unlocking the solution.

 **Episode End**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** The Demon Lords have been used a lot and made to be such hard terrible things or mass destruction. I took a little bit of a different approach. They're mostly just jerks and slackers who look out for their own kind. I know I know, Bakemon isn't really the evolution for Daemon but it makes so much sense! Unfortunately, the Demon Lords will not return until Season 2. Did you guys like Ryudamon? You folks will see him again don't worry. I have bigger things cooking up. M is turning up the heat and Henry has his book which is pretty important, don't forget that!

Next Episode on Digimon Tamers: Unity Episode Eight: Festival Frenzy!

See ya,

~Link


	8. Episode 08: Festival Frenzy

**Digimon Tamers: Unity**

 _By: Linkmaste_

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

Previously on Digimon Tamers: Unity...

 _Bakemon: I was just wandering around Lucy's castle when these Tamers and their digimon showed up at the front door. I wanted to be such a good host, so I gave them the grand tour of the castle, until I saw some old buddies and that cute Witchmon I had a thing for. She didn't really want anything serious yet. After I found them and got them pretty good on a prank, Lucy came home and gave them that weird book with Digi-Runes. I can't really say if these guys are going to be a real deal, but there's potential there. I give them my Daemon seal of approval!_

Episode Eight: Festival Frenzy

* * *

At Shinjuku High, classes were all busy trying to come up with ideas for the upcoming school festival. Every year, the school would host a diversity festival to celebrate all walks of life, culture, and the unity of one school despite its difference. It was happening next week, and so far Suzie's class hadn't come up with anything. It was going to be a cafe until one of the other classes stole the idea (the freshmen were too quick and wrote down what they were doing before the seniors could do anything about it.) Suzie was never the shy one to put in her ideas, so there she was raising her hand constantly spit balling ideas.

"Oh! We could maybe do a performance!" Suzie brightened. "We could wear costumes, and do some really cool moves."

The class wasn't very enthusiastic. Some were doing their homework, others were texting on their phones, and the class rep was trying her damn best to make sure anyone but Suzie Wong's idea got on the floor. The rep of the class inwardly groaned and tried to encourage someone else's idea-anyone's idea but no one cared. Suzie was the only one in the class, waving her hand madly like a feral child.

"Okay, Suzie you can lead the class with your activity." the disappointment was unmistakable in the class rep's voice.

Pleased, Suzie sat back down. Tomone poked her back from her desk which was conveniently placed behind the Tamer.

"Hey, that sounds pretty exciting-are you going to teach us some sexy dance moves?"

Suzie burst out laughing. Once as a joke in Chikara's class, she said that she will ask to learn how to pole dance and while doing a few 'moves' Chikara came up behind her. Needless to say, she was unimpressed and sent Suzie into 'dancer's isolation' for a week. Now, Tomone constantly poked fun at her about it.

"No stripping-I don't think the boys could handle it." Suzie winked. "I was thinking of a cheering routine-a cute and dynamic act!" Suzie had that sparkle in her eye whenever she thought about coordinating a dance routine. She hoped one day, Chikara would let her do one but so far it's only been her 'top' students. In perspective, she was near the bottom.

"Sounds awesome." Tomone replied.

"Hey, you want to come over tonight? I have the place to myself and we can work on our homework together." Suzie asked. Tomone nodded,

"Sounds good. I need to catch up-I'm so behind!"

"Miss busy pants." teased Suzie. Tomone made a face.

"It's not my fault I have to help my family business all the time. I'm their only kid! So fill me in on the digimon stuff!" the raven haired friend got comfy and leaned in close. "I heard you battled that freaky killer."

Suzie explained her battle, feeling her mind ticking. That last battle against M gave her goosebumps and a sharp case of anxiety. If anything happened to Lopmon where she turned all funny colored and lifeless...it would be the worst. Suzie wouldn't know how to live-it was like living without a leg or a hand. Her digimon was an extension of herself and losing her would be losing a large part of herself. It was proven that the death of a digimon or a Tamer heavily impacts the other in a negative way. Jeri was a true example of that when Leomon died.

"We'll catch him-if it's the last thing we're going to do. The police are on him too-apparently they had a lead but it was a cold trail."

"Police are useless." Tomone waved a hand. "They are probably going to get replaced by Tamers and digimon within the decade."

"Imagine me and Lopmon as police? That would be so cool!" Suzie got excited thinking about the outfits and photo ops they could do. Maybe without a gun, those things were a little scary for her.

"You wouldn't be cut out for police-you should stick to acting and dancing." Tomone smiled.

"True. I'm a pretty good drama queen when I want to be."

Lunch time came and it was in the court yard where Ellin and Suzie had their lunches together. While Suzie had a nice bento box-a strange dish was in Ellin's bag.

"I made some meat pie-I felt a little home sick." explained the blue haired Tamer and popped some into her mouth.

"It smells weird." Suzie wrinkled her nose.

Ellin growled.

"Well your grub stinks too! How rude can you get?"

"Sorry! Lighten up. I apologized for being-" Suzie made air quotes, " _sickie_ when you and Masahiko had to go to Lucemon's castle. I was actually sick."

"And you're still a God damn wanker for that, too! Could've given a heads up on the fact that you lot deal with demon digimon-Oh! That's another thing I outta pick at you." Ellin jabbed a chopstick at Suzie, "Why didn't ya bother to tell me that little imp is a freaking Demon Lord?! I could have got Crocomon seriously hurt."

"I did try to warn you." Suzie mumbled, picking at her food.

"You know what I mean!"

"Momentai, he wouldn't have gone mega just to fight you." Suzie made a smirk as Ellin grew red in the face.

"We're not just some hatchlings! Is there _anything_ else that little prick and his Tamers are hiding?"

"None. He's harmless and annoying once you get to know him." Suzie lied.

"Good cause we're already behind." Ellin finished her dish. "Masahiko and Elecmon can already digivolve to the next level and we're stuck behind. I'm glad for the kid 'n all but it irks me we haven't figured it out yet."

"It's not a race."

"Oh, C'mon Wong. I know you and Lopmon are getting fed up. I see it on both of your faces while you do that meditation stuff."

"No, we are just being patient." Suzie replied. Ellin snatched the hot sauce Suzie was about to use and held it away.

"Honestly? I think you're bullshitting me."

"Hey! Give it back!" Suzie whined. The Australian kept it just out the short girl's reach until she folded her arms and started to pout and cry.

"Wow. You really are immature." Ellin teased and gave it back. Suddenly, Suzie's face changed and her tears were gone in an instant.

"I'm the master of fake crying."

"So, you don't think it's crap that we can't digivolve our partners?"

Suzie wanted to change the subject.

"Hey, what's your class doing for the festival?"

Ellin knew what she was up to but let her go...for now. She made a noise and took another food container out. This had a few slices of bread with chocolate sprinkles and butter on it. She shoved one into her mouth.

"I wanted to get the class involved on an awareness campaign for Aboriginals in Australia since so many people keep asking about it. Believe it or not, we have a long way to go before we're accept as real citizens in Oz."

"Sounds cool."

"How about you?"

"Dance routine-going to be the best thing that anyone's ever seen"

"Ew. Glad I'm not in your class." Ellin said playfully.

"Whatever. You eat your fatty bread. I'm going to get my homework ready for our next class."

"It's _Fairy Bread_ and its the best thing that ever existed-you're jealous cause Australia made it first!" The Tamer shouted back and took another delicious bite.

* * *

While that happened, across the school Masahiko was involved with the festival as well. Their class had picked the Café Shinjuku theme-where yummy pastries and teas would be served. Masahiko was glad. He knew tons of baking recipes and he was a pro at serving food. It was going to be great-plus he would get marks for participating.

"Masahiko, can I talk to you for a second?" Mr. Nakamura asked at the end of first period. Confused but obedient, he went to the front of the class. The teacher folded his hands.

"Masahiko, how are you?"

"Uh, good sir."

"Good, nice-what I want to hear. I am putting you in Ai and Mako's group for the festival to make the café. The twins already said they would love to be partnered with you."

 _More like love to have me tortured_ thought the Tamer. Fidgeting with his D-Arc in his pocket, the nerd thought about his saving grace. Earlier he asked Sora and Souske to be in their group to which they happily said yes.

"With all due respect sir, I am partnered up with Sora and Souske."

"Oh, that's no problem. Ai and Mako already took care of it and Sora and Souske completely understand."

Masahiko's face froze.

"What?"

"Yes," smiled Mr. Nakamura. "Oh, here they are now-Ai, Mako. Didn't you say you had some lovely ideas for the café?"

Ai and Mako gave bright smiles-something that was oddly charming to Masahiko but he recoiled. They were pros at manipulating the teachers to their whim. Not a single bad thing was said about them while they were always skipping class, never turning in work, and talking trash behind their backs. In time, they would become some of the scariest students the school had ever had.

"Of course we did, Mr. Nakamura." smiled Ai. "Masahiko and I can bake some yummy sweets."

Mako put an arm around the Tamer good naturedly. "And we can help with the heavy lifting, right 'Hiko?"

Masahiko could only nod dumbly at the act that the twins were pulling off. If he didn't know any better, he would have believed they were very chummy with him.

"Well, get to it then. I expect great things from this trio." Mr. Nakamura said.

"Right! Later!" the twins shouted.

Ai, Mako, and Masahiko all walked out together, looking like the three best of friends. As soon as they turned around the corner, the twins took on a completely different personality. Ai made a gross sound.

"Ew, another minute of touching you and I thought I was going to puke. Can't you wash your face or something?"

Aside from the comment about his acne, he knew it was all fake. They just wanted to use him for their own needs. He wanted to tell them to get lost but all could escape Masahiko's lips was a 'eep'.

Mako leaned against the lockers.

"Tsch, it's okay sis. Katou here is going to listen to what we say and tell him what to do. He's going to be our good little boy."

"What do you two want from me?" Masahiko asked tiredly.

"You," the brown haired teen poked him in the chest. "Are going to do all the work for us. We don't have time to deal with this lame ass festival."

"And why should I?" the Tamer rose an eyebrow at the twins.

"Because if you don't we are going to do three things." Ai leaned against the other side of the lockers, trapping Masahiko. She lifted a finger, "One: we will tell Mr. Nakamura that you did none of the work."

'Two," Mako snatched Masahiko's D-Arc to which he tried to garb it back but Mako was taller. "We will tell _everyone_ that you're a Tamer-including your whole family."

With a little bit of a speed, Masahiko grabbed his D-Arc back and jumped forward. He turned around, looking wearily at the two Tamers.

"And three?"

The twins spoke together in unison. It sent dreadful shivers and tingles up Masahiko's spine and a painful twinge appeared in his gut.

"We will make your life a miserable hell."

* * *

"Alright, so far we have three ideas. A series of minigames, a ramen eating contest, or an awareness station on Aboriginal rights." the class representative read out loud in a bored voice. He didn't seem too interested in the festival like the other classmates were.

"I say we do something fun." Hikari said, popping her bubblegum. "No offence or anything-but, an awareness station is a major buzzkill."

Ellin scowled. She was getting really sick of her shit. The Tamer took a stand,

"And playing games isn't what this festival is about. It's a diversity festival-a celebration on _diversity_. We could actually put a meaningful message out there."

"Yeah but you're the only one who knows about the Aboriginal stuff. The rest of us don't."

"It doesn't hurt to try to understand other walks of life." Ellin said and took out a piece of paper. "We could make some t-shirts, and button, present some art-"

But at this point, no one was listening. Hikari was talking about the prizes students could win at the minigames like an iPad or a few gift cards. Ellin sunk back into her seat grumbling. The class asked her so many things about Australia (like kangaroos) but when it came to the problems her tribe and many others were plagued with (like access to clean water), they were uninterested. It irked her.

"Don't feel too bad." the class rep said as Ellin packed her stuff. It was almost the end of school and the class decided on the mini games activity with Hikari and her paussy running the show. Shocker. "It's just that we never have these kinds of problems and we wouldn't want to offend you by our ignorance-"

"But by not doing this, you're feigning ignorance! It's understandable someone has to take time to learn a culture-I had to here! Remember the first day, I apparently disrespected the teacher-"

"You called him 'bro'." the class rep said dryly.

"I'm sorry not everything is cute or light hearted. Sooner or later, everyone has to face reality that not everyone gets fair treatment." Ellin said.

The class rep bowed and apologized again saying that based on the voting, everyone would rather do the mini games. Ellin walked out pissed.

"Hey! Wait up!" a voice called.

Ellin turned around to see a guy around her age catch up to her. He was very tall with a square jaw and broad shoulders that made him almost a perfect candidate for American football. His messy dark hair covered his eyes that crinkled a little when he smiled at her. On his left eye was a small scar running down to his eye lid. Ellin couldn't help a whoosh feeling appear in her gut.

"Oh, hi." Ellin said shyly.

"I thought what you said was cool back there-people should take the festival more seriously. Last year, all everyone did was sell cakes and play games. It's bullshit. You're idea was way better."

The boy smiled at her and she found a sensation like a million pins and needles jab into her stomach. Pushing it away, she focused on the here and now and asked his name.

"Jun. Jun Misasaki, at your service." smirked the teen. He did a small curt with his head.

"Ellin Ondoima but I think you knew that. Everyone else does."

Jun grinned,

"If you want, I'm sure we can set up a booth for your idea. It wouldn't take much space and I have a friend who can make t-shirts."

Ellin gave a uneasy laugh,

"Look, that's nice of you to do that but I don't want to put you or your friends into some obligation."

"How about we go for a coffee and we call it even?" Jun asked, giving a smile and leaned in close. Ellin could smell his cologne and it made her head spin. What was with this guy? She never acted this...ditsy. Her heart sped up to the ferocity of when she was in battle with Crocomon.

"Uh, s-sure, I'd love that." she breathed. They were so close and for some reason, the Tamer didn't want him to lean away. To her dismay he did.

"Cool. See you around, Ellin."

Jun left and walked down the hall. Once he turned the corner, Ellin could let herself finally breathe. Just what was _that_ all about? She pushed down her wild feelings and cursed her teenage hormones. But, she was a little smug. Someone actually cares about what she wants to do and that stand could now be a reality. The Tamer proceeded to make her way to the final class and sat down next to Suzie, unable to wipe the ditsy smile off her face.

After school, Ellin ran up to the school entrance to meet Jun. He stood there listening to his music, nodding his head along to the beat. He took a second to realize that Ellin was watching him.

"Uh, hey. I'm glad you decided to meet up." Jun said.

"No worries. Let's go. You know any good coffee shops?"

"There's one nearby that's a good price. We can talk more about your project and how we can get the station set up. I already got the teacher's approval."

"Right on. You're doing a nice thing helping out an Aussie like me."

"That's because you're worth it."

Ellin could have sworn right then and there, her heart had left her body, and went straight into the dark haired boy's hands.

"Now, tell me what it is like in Australia." he said.

* * *

Jeri wandered into the kitchen grabbing a quick snack for herself. As she opened the fridge , the noticed Masahiko getting out several bowls and measurement devices.

'Hey, are you baking?" she asked taking out some pudding from the fridge.

"Just a few things." Masahiko replied and consulted a old tattered cook book before fetching some eggs, flour, and sugar. Beside it lay a list of all the items Ai wanted to have at the cafe. It was five different desserts-all complicated ones and none that Masahiko baked before. She already warned him that if he messed up, she was going to blame it on him. Mako didn't help things either. The nerd had to set up most of the cafe on the morning of the festival. It was originally supposed to be him and Mako but once again, they managed to make Masahiko their work dog.

Jeri watched her younger brother look into the cupboard and she let her fingers touch the piece of paper. She frowned looking at all the things Mashiko was baking.

"You're going to make all of these by yourself?"

"Yeah, it's not a big deal." the Tamer said.

"Well where are your partners? Shouldn't they be helping?"

"They have ones to make." he lied.

"Okay, just don't make a huge mess or you'll never hear the end of it from dad." Jeri ruffled Masahiko's head affectionally before heading back out to her job. "Love you."

In an hour, many pastries and yummy desserts were ready and cooling off. It took awhile to make, but at least the twins would get off his back.

He boxed two of each treats or the twins to taste. An Italian cake called Tiramisu, a strawberry short cake, Balaklava, a short bread cookie and a brownie with a light dust of powered sugar on top. He put them away and turned around to find three digimon stuffing their faces into the treats.

The first two were Elecmon (who had gorged on some strawberry short cake) and Impmon (who's tiny mouth was full of brownies). The third was an all too familiar white and cute 'mon with large green eyes and a childish personality. Little Calumon had just took a bite of the Tiramisu cake and looked like he was in heaven.

"Uh-" for a second, Masahiko couldn't say anything and was shocked that three digimon snuck into his house and were now eating his hard work. "What are you all doing here?" the Tamer whispered, praying his mother or father wouldn't wander into the kitchen. Impmon simply pointed at the brownies he was eating. Calumon was talking with his mouth full and Elecmon asked if he made all the treats for her.

"No, it's not all for you. You would get a belly ache. It's for school-now can you three get out? My parents are going to see you all here and be pissed." Masahiko tried to grab Calumon, but he was quick and flew up towards the ceiling laughing about a game of tag. Impmon was already ahead and jumped to another counter.

"See guys? Kiddo here can't appreciate our company." the purple rookie said, his emerald eyes looking at the Tamer.

"I thought you would be happy to see all of us." Elecmon said. "Impmon and I met up with Calumon and had the best game of hide and seek-"

"I was tryin' to get away from you two." muttered Impmon, but the energetic rookie didn't pay attention.

"We smelled the food and decided to see what you were cooking. See Calumon? I told you my Tamer is an amazing cook!"

"It's been forever since you played with me Masahiko!" chimed Calumon, floating inches away from his face. "I missed you!"

"You played with Calumon?" Elecmon asked.

"It was a long time ago."

"You're so tall and old now. Do you do what Jeri does and try to eat other peoples faces?" Calumon's innocent question made the boy blush and stammer while Impmon choked on a brownie, laughing his head off.

"Heh, I think the kiddo isn't doin' that yet, creampuff.' Impmon finished the brownie. "These are a little dry, got any milk?"

"No, I don't and all of you have to get out." Masahiko picked up Elecmon but heard heavy footsteps. With lightening fast reflexes that even Calumon and Impmon couldn't see coming, the boy took all three digimon and shoved them into the cupboard below him.

Tadashi came in giving a grunt of disapproval. Dirty dishes and messes was all he could see and Masahiko knew that he was going to get a lecture.

"You should know better than to leave this place filthy. You're mother and I taught you better. Clean this up and help your mother for dinner."

"Yeah, sorry dad." he apologized and picked up some dishes and turned on the water. He kept a firm foot on the cupboard where the digimon were hiding in. Tadashi picked up a short bread cookie and ate one. He chewed thoughtfully,

"This is good. A little dry though."

He left the kitchen, taking two more and Masahiko let his heart stop racing. Opening up the cupboard, he gave a mighty glare at the digimon.

"Told ya they're dry." Impmon smirked.

* * *

The festival grew nearer and the trio had each of their own thing going on. Ellin and Jun were working together on the small stand that talked about the Aboriginal life on the reserve and made some fun buttons (that Jun drew out the designs). Masahiko was running around on Ai and Mako's whim becoming more like a lapdog than an actual Tamer. Twice he sought Impmon's advice and both times he got the same response.

"Stop bein' a wimp. Easy."

Elecmon wasn't any better. She said she would fry them and growled. It took an hour to convince the digimon not to go after the twins and turn them into black soot.

Suzie had several times tried to explain the dance to the class and demonstrated it several times. It was a impressive performance with back flips, high kicks, and even one segment with a pyramid tower. However, getting the whole class to do it was troublesome. She became frustrated at several points, not understanding why they couldn't grasp the simple concept. In the heat of the moment she yelled,

"Just do what I say!"

"We're trying-but half of us can't even do a back flip!" one of the girls, Hana stood up after a failed attempt. "You can't even listen to us!"

The Tamer waved a hand,

"Just practice-"

"No! We're not like you and dance twenty four seven. You could at least make things a little simpler for us."

"That won't make the dance cool."

"Well, you won't even have a dance routine if you keep this up."

Frustrated, Suzie called it a day and let the class leave for lunch. She slumped on her desk, not hungry. How come it was so easy for all the other people to tell others what to do? Sensei Chikara came into mind. She could tell them all to jump off a bridge and they would do it in a heart beat. Suzie went back to her locker and opened it to find several notes pour out. Each had red ink messages reading 'slut' or 'lesbo'.

"Getting really unoriginal guys." Suzie muttered to herself. She turned her head to find some girls snickering in the distance. Not surprised it was Hikari and her friends who planted the notes. They had been talking trash behind her back ever since the Mishap. She grabbed her dance clothes and shut the locker. School the last thing she wanted to think about.

Unlocking the studio, Suzie dropped her bag near the entrance. Most girls didn't have a key but Suzie often used the space to dance on her own. It relaxed her mind and gave her some kind of peace and quiet (unlike meditation where she wanted to rip off everyone's head from standing so still). Turning on some music, she started her moves that Chikara had taught them and preformed them. Effortlessly, she danced from first to second all the way to eight position letting her body do the work. Her mind could relax and melt all the problems away. Dancing could solve any problem Suzie thought in bliss.

The song finished and Suzie heard some clapping. Shocked someone was here,, she opened her eyes and to her surprise Sensei Chikara was standing there. A unreadable expression was on her tight face but the fact she was clapping made the Tamer blush uncontrollably.

"If you could only do that when everyone else is here, I wouldn't be yelling at you." Chikara said, letting her bun loose. Waves of ebony hair unleashed itself and spilled to her midback. Suzie asked why her dance teacher was actually here.

"I came to work on a few things. Anyway, you seem troubled."

Suzie looked away. Should she tell her?

"It's just...I'm not doing a lot of things right. Whenever I take a step forward, I fall six steps back. Maybe others are right about me-I mean: I'm bossy, I hardly listen to others, and I'm not your perfect student. I just want...I don't even know what I want anymore. You're probably sick of the crap I pull here in the studio. I shouldn't be wasting your time."

Suzie at this point slumped her shoulders and prepared for Chikara's wrath. However, she did not prepare herself for a slap across the face. Chikara barked,

"Wong I would never expect this kind of self pity out of your mouth. You are in this class not only for the fact that you're a competent dancer, but you have a _soul_ \- a personality that is infectious to those around you. I have never seen a room change so quickly as when you walk into my studio. A special spring appears in your step and the dancers follow that. To become a true dancer-a real artist, you need life-a soul! You are not going to get there if you act like this mess!"

Suzie could only stare at her dance teacher. Did she just...complement her? Never had Sensei Chikara given praise-it was unheard of!

"Now stand up straight and preform what you have been trying to teach to your stupid little classmates-don't ask how I know. That's for me to know and you to never find out."

The Tamer went through the dance she co-ordinated and it was crushed by Chikara's harsh comments;

"It's disorganized and sloppy. Too much room for your classmates to have clumsy feet." Chikara put on her shoes and got into a dance position. With pointed toes, she stood up and wobbled, having a pained expression on her face.

"Sensei, you're ankle." Suzie protested. Chikara drew a sharp breath.

"I will be fine. Now pay close attention. This is a simple routine that doesn't look like much but once you get the hang of it-it will become amusing to watch. I learned it in my travels from America to all the way in China."

* * *

Finally it was the morning of the festival. Many students including Masahiko and Ellin got there early to set up their spots. Ellin lent a quick hand, getting filled in on how the twins were treating him.

"I'll be stuffed. What a load of horse shit-why haven't you told a teacher yet?" Ellin helped pick up a few tables and place them down nearby the entrance. Soft white table clothes were put on top and a flower arrangement was in the centre. The classroom had changed into a nice little café. The students were starting to come in that were getting uniforms ready or preparing the music.

"No, it doesn't matter. He'll take their side anyways." he said. "I just want this day to be over."

"Well, dont forget to stop by my booth on your break. I'll give you a button-mate's discount."

"Arn't they free to begin with?"

"Best kind of free." Ellin winked.

The two made their way to the kitchen room to pick up the pasteries that were stored there. Masahiko was proud that he was able to not only please the twins on his baking but able to make five different types and not screw up.

"I'll let you try one." Masahiko offered and was about to walk into the kitchen room when out of the corner of his eye he saw Mako sneak down the hallway with a large bag. Curious, he walked after him and saw something on the ground. It was a sleek, black glove. The teen picked it up and before he could call after Mako, he dissipeared.

"He dropped this." Masahiko turned to Ellin with a quizzical look on his face. Holding out the glove, Ellin's eyes narrowed and her face changed as the gears in her head begun to spin.

"Why would Mako be at school this early when he told you him and his sister weren't coming until the event started?"

"And what did he have in that bag..." Masahiko made a gasp. "Ellin, you don't think-"

"We should talk to Suzie, but let's not jump to crazy conclusions. We found Mako sneaking around with a black glove and a large bag-that's all we got."

"But he's been such a jerk! It would totally make sense-" the bell rang.

"Let's talk later. I gotta meet Jun at my booth." Ellin ran down the hall leaving Masahiko with the pasteries.

"Ellin!" Jun waved over to the Tamer and she met up with him. "I thought you were going to ditch me."

"Sorry. I was just helping out a friend." she said and opened the heavy box Jun had. Inside were black and blue t-shirts with the tribal unity symbol that she came up with.

"These look amazing!" Ellin beamed. She flew over to Jun and hugged him without thinking. "Thank you!"

It was almost seconds later that she realized her mistake and let go of him. Embarrassed, she went to setting up pamphlets and info sheets.

"Oh, so you actually got the teacher to approve of this?" Hikari sneered, walking by. Her nose was wrinkled and her eyes were narrowed at the booth in contempt.

"Don't you have somewhere else to be?" Ellin asked, not letting herself stop to chat with the girl. She carefully folded the t-shirts and put them on the table.

"You're right. I'm running the cutest and most popular station at the school. I just need to find Suzie and give her a good luck chat. I heard she's doing a performance with the class."

"Thought you don't like being around girls like her or did you guys finally grow up and figure out that someone's sexual preference is none of your god damn business?" Ellin growled.

Hikari flipped her hair,

"Don't tell me your friends with that slut. She _kissed_ a girl, Ellin. That's not normal."

The hate in her voice was making the Tamer's blood boil. Clinching her fists, she spoke in a calm but dangerous tone.

"Here's what's going to happen. If I ever hear you talk that way about my friend Suzie or have your little robot friends pick on her or send her threatening texts, we're going to have a problem. And you got any idea what I do about problems?"

Ellin towered over Hikari who grew pale. She threw a punch in the air inches from the girls' nose and then held it there. Hikari made a squeak,

"I break them. Take your bigot self, your nasty friends and get out of my sight. If I hear a peep out of you-I'll just find you with my digimon."

Scowling, Hikari left. As she did so, she knocked over some t-shirts to the gornud as a last ditch effort to piss the Australian Tamer off. To her disappointment, Jun caught the shirts.

"Wow, you stood up to Hikari. No one has ever done that. You are getting cooler by the minute. You're friends with Suzie Wong?"

"Yeah she's my...friend." Ellin admitted averting her eyes away. She didn't mean to get so riled up over that but she couldn't help it. Suzie didn't deserve that. The injustice didn't sit well with Ellin and she needed to set it right.

"It's cool. I think you're still pretty awesome. Suzie's lucky to have you as a friend." Jun said and felt his pocket vibrate. His expression changed. "Uh, I have to take a phone call. I'll be back later. Okay?"

"No worries. I got this." Ellin replied. She let Jun go take his phone call and finished prepping the station. By the fact that several people had already visited the booth, Ellin was going to do just fine.

* * *

By noon, Shinjuku High had become the Diversity Festival that was over run with students, teachers, and visitors. Suzie had just about everything ready. She was unsure if she would have got the drama stage but luckily her teacher loved her eccentric personality and let her have dibs.

The Tamer gave her class a flag for each of them to pin to their shirts. There were flags from Japan, USA, France, Greece, Russia, and even Spain. While everyone was at first suspicious of what she was up to, they relaxed as she just wanted them to wear these as their costume. A few days ago, Suzie showed them the new routine and it was met with a breath of relief and excitement. The music was tolerable, and it was simple. No back flips were needed (but Suzie would probably do a few to show off.)

When the crowd became large enough to fufill the whole theatre, Suzie said it was time to start. Everyone got into position, some were crouching, some were standing back, and Suzie took to the far left side. She didn't need to enter until later.

First the music started out in a Bouzouki guitar a simple guitar with five or six strings. It played out and the first group started that wore the Greece flags. A few hoots and shouts went out. Arm in arm, they side stepped twice, then kicked their leg out to the left. Then the same move to the right. It was simple, they kept to the speed of the Bouzouki playing and the clapping would begin. Gradually, the music became faster and faster until the music came to an abrupt halt. Then all of a sudden, the beat became heavier and a rhythm developed to the vocal chords of 'Shakria'. The latino beat brought out the 'Latino' group that wore Mexico, Columbia, and Spain flags. They swung their hips and turned around doing a simple dip to their partners. The crowd clapped, impressed at the last bit. Suzie felt proud. Then once Shakira's voice died down it was the tune of the traditional Kazotsky. With the Russian group performing, Suzie knew it was her time as she went out on stage and preformed several flips and a rotating back flip. The crowd went wild as she ducked back behind stage to put on her 'Japan' badge. She would show up in the finale.

While waiting, she gave whispers of congrats and encouragement to the others. Everyone was smiling and saying how fun it was being out there. A sense of pride swelled in Suzie's heart and she smiled. The American 'Taylor Swift' portion was over and the group threw out some glow sticks to the crowd who eagerly caught them. Now, it was time for the 'Japan' portion-a basic free style of everyone on stage.

"BREAK IT DOWN!" the music played and the Japanese pop music played with some heavy beats. Everyone was offered to dance and it was amazing. It didn't matter how well people danced or how well they moved their feet-what mattered was that they were dancing and Suzie had accomplished that.

Then the song ended and the whole class got on stage to give a curtsy and a bow. The applause was ear deafening and Suzie could see that other classes had come in to see the commotion. In the back, Suzie could see Masahiko, and Ellin clapping and even Sensei Chikara giving a small smile. The Tamer was shocked but flattered she even came to watch her.

Moving through the crowd and thanking the others for the hard work, she went up to Ellin and Masahiko. She hugged the duo, ignoring their cries of protest,

"You're all sweaty." groaned Ellin.

"Oh, hush. I get to hug my friends. Thanks for sticking around."

"It looked like a lot of fun." Masahiko smiled but then grabbed Suzie's arm. "We do need to talk. We saw Mako earlier in the halls trying to sneak around with a large duffle bag. And he dropped this." the Tamer handed Suzie the glove. Her smile ceased and she just stared at the glove.

"What are you trying to say?" she couldn't wrap her head around what Masahiko was insulating.

Before he could say anything, one of Masahiko's students told him he needed to go to the Café now. Apparently, his pastries were making everyone sick.

"What?! That's impossible!" he cried. He, Ellin and Suzie all ran to his homeroom where several people were complaining about the pastries. Ai and Mako looked pissed, marching over to Masahiko with narrowed eyes,

"What do you think you're playing at?" Ai pushed the Tamer back. He stumbled to the ground and caused a table to crash on him, pastries landing on his head. Suzie and Ellin gasped.

"We had a simple task for you and you fucked it up. We'll make sure Mr. Nakamura hears about this." Mako threatened. Ellin and Suzie stepped before the nerd as he cleaned the cake off his glasses.

"That's enough!" snapped Suzie. She was shorter than Mako by a whole foot but she held her own as she pointed a finger at him. "You have _no_ right to be bullying him, Makato Ikkako Haruki. You should be _ashamed_ of yourself."

"And _you_ have no right to talk to me." he growled. "Have you forgot what you did to me? To Ai?!"

"You're right. What I did was wrong. I was foolish." Suzie answered. "But you can't keep acting like children and threaten other students. I heard what was going on and how you did none of the work! I will tell Mr. Nakamura personally what you two had done."

"You wouldn't." Ai challenged, looking mad.

"Try me."

"Back off or I will tell the Australian and Katou what happened. Why you're a complete screw up." Ai smirked and crossed her arms. Suzie shrugged,

"I couldn't care less. I trust them and they're my friends."

"Suzie..." Ellin said putting a hand on her shoulder. "You don't have to do this."

Before any of them could talk, Sora stood up by Masahiko, aiding him by giving him a napkin. Souske stood forward with Suzie,

"Before we were afraid of you two but we can't just let you pick on Masahiko. He's one of the nicest guys we know and you just steal other people's work where credit is due. If you tattle on Mr. Nakamura, I will say something!"

"Me too!" Sora chimed in.

"I will say something too!" another voice cried.

"And so will I!"

The classmates, one by one each stood up looking at Ai and Mako. The twins paled, feeling themselves outnumbered. One student even said he saw Mako switch out the pastries last minute. Masahiko frowned,

"Just stop picking on me. I don't think you two are really enjoying being bullies. Let's just be friends..."

Ai and Mako walked away, giving sour looks, but they were defeated. They bailed out, walking out the class and students went up to Masahiko, giving him support. He adjusted his messy glasses and looked at Suzie,

"You really didn't have to."

She turned,

"No, I wanted to. I stand up for my friends. And we can talk about that glove thing later, but we should keep an eye on Mako. I'll let Henry know."

Ellin gasped remembering Jun! She never got to introduce the others to him! She dragged the other to her stall where he should be handing out t-shirts and buttons. However, at the stand, he had disappeared. Where did he go? Suzie made a confused look,

"His name is Jun? How come I never heard of him?"

"He's new he said-shoot where the bloody hell did he run off to?"

Masahiko suggested maybe he had an emergency and put a button on. "After all, it's been a crazy day here at the festival."

The Australian Tamer let it go for now, trying to reclaim her booth that had become messy from students taking pamphlets and buttons. As she did, she wondered where Jun had gone. He didn't seem the type to just take off. After the phone call earlier he seemed worried. Maybe he got a bad message. Whatever the case was, she was thankful that he was there. Hopefully, she would see him again soon.

 **End Episode**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** A more drama centered episode with more character development and focusing on the main three characters. Suzie learning not to boss people around and understand others, Masahiko coming to stand up for himself with Ai and Mako's bullying, and Ellin meeting a new guy. Can I say romance is in the air with those two? He will be coming back soon as he is another one of our core characters. The group is starting to realize something is going on with Mako, could he have something to do with M?

Next Episode, we have another major digivolution so stay tuned for Digimon Tamers Unity: Episode 09: Run Swift Runner, Run!

Peace!

~Link


	9. Episode 09: Run Swift Runner Run

**Digimon Tamers: Unity**

 _By: Linkmaste_

* * *

Previously on Digimon Tamers: Unity...

 _Suzie: Shinjuku High was holding its annual Diversity Festival and all three of us had our problems. I wanted to make the perfect chorography, Ellin wanted to host her Aboriginal Rights campagain and Masahiko was being bullied into running the cafe while Ai and Mako were taking all the credit. We found out Mako had this large bag and this strange black glove. I don't want to believe it but, could he actually be M?_

Episode Nine: Run Swift Runner, Run!

* * *

The next few weeks rolled by and Suzie was having a easier time trying to lead with Ellin and Masahiko. They seemed to relax around her and stopped challenging her on all the calls she made. Even Crocomon seemed to take it a little easier on teasing Lopmon but he still loved to pester her when she was engulfed in one of her books.

Lopmon on the other hand, felt nothing like a leader. She was supposed to lead the digimon, have them look to her for guidance. She wasn't the type to be so outgoing like Suzie-in fact she was so reserved that she hadn't made a single order since this all started (she didn't count telling Crocomon to go away-that's just trying to gain some peace and quiet).

"I think I can make you very happy." the reptilian digimon purred, sitting close to Lopmon before practice. She put down her novel, a class murder mystery.

"Why? Are you leaving?" her comeback earned a laugh.

"Ouch, my feelings love."

"Good morning everyone." groaned Masahiko. He came in dragging in a sleeping Elecmon. Early practices were still a thing but Lopmon didn't mind it. She always went to bed early anyways.

"Good morning, Mashaiko!" Suzie cheered, bouncing on her feet and enjoying her fresh start to the day. He gave her a dirty look,

"How do you even function this early in the morning?"

"I'm used to waking up early. Now, I thought we could warm up with the digimon practicing their attacks on the D-Shields and then Masahiko, you and Elecmon can battle Lopmon and I."

Rika and Renamon hadn't come to training saying there was an emergency, but it seemed like the biggest goal was met. The others were finally listening to Suzie and Lopmon as leaders.

"You mean like digivolve her to Leonamon just for a scrimmage?" Masahiko asked.

"Yes! Lopmon needs to battle, not meditate. It will make her stronger and it makes more sense. We don't face our enemies just by sitting still and closing our eyes."

Inwardly, the digimon had some protests but kept it shut. It wasn't like Suzie was going to listen to her opinion anyways.

"Uh, okay. But, I don't really remember how to..." Masahiko looked at his digimon.

"It's like riding a bike. You never forget." Suzie smiled. Ellin clicked her tongue.

"Expect you did forget how to digivolve Lopmon."

"That's not the point." rolling her eyes, she brought up her pink D-Shield. "Let's get going."

The group warmed up. Each Tamer had their digimon close their eyes and the Tamer's moved around them, shouting when to attack. Then, they would turn in the direction of the Tamer's voice and lash out. The digimon were unsure of the shields but after a bit of time, they became comfortable with their durability. Each attack hit the shields and they would deflect without any damage to the shields.

Fifteen minutes later, Leonamon and Masahiko were set on one side of the battle room while Suzie and Lopmon were on the other. Ellin and Crocomon were playing referees making sure no one pushed too far.

"Leonamon, you ready?" Masahiko asked. A silent nod was all he received from the champion.

"Lopmon. You can do this. Remember what our goal is." Suzie coached.

 _More like what your goal is._ The brown and pink bunny digimon thought but complied anyway. They were going to tap back to Matrix digivolving and having her become Antylamon, Lopmon's ultimate form. It wasn't Cherubimon, but it was a start.

The scrimmage began. Leonamon ran forward, focusing on using her kicks to knock down Lopmon. The rookie was prepared and rolled out the way. Leonamon used her crimson shield to deflect a few 'Blazing Ice' attacks.

"Alright, we got this." Suzie said and she picked out a card. It was 'Radiant Form', her lucky card. It was given to her a long time ago. Sliding it through her D-Arc, she announced the card and let Lopmon be engulfed in a pink light. Faster, Lopmon delivered a shattering kick that sent Leonamon sliding back.

"Nice shot." Ellin said, impressed. Lopmon had more bite that she anticipated.

"Stomp of Isis!" Leonmon let her foot smash the ground causing tremors and it knocked Lopmon to the floor. She struggled regaining her balance. Taking the opportunity, Leonamon put her into a pinned position and used her body weight to keep the rookie on the floor.

"Good job! Just let her tire herself out." Masahiko looked pleased with himself. Suzie rolled her eyes,

"Really? That's your plan?"

"What? I think it's a good one."

"Lopmon, use your twister attack."

She growled,

"TINY TWISTER!"

"I'm not letting you go!" grunted Leonamon, keeping a firm hold on the tiny digimon. She spun faster and faster until she slipped out of champion's grip. "Shoot! Sorry, Masahiko."

"It's okay. I got another idea." Masahiko took out a modify card.

 **DIGI-MODIFY**

He slid the card through,

"Digi-modify! WarGreymon's Shield activate!"

Another large shield was equipped to Leonamon's arm. It was orange and bore a sun crest on the center. Leonamon held it up.

"Now, trap her with that shield. She can't be able to break free."

The young Tamer had a smart plan. Since the shield was a mega level, Lopmon would have a near impossible time trying to escape. With a lunge, the lioness digimon jumped in the air and with the shield trapped Lopmon inside it. For extra support, Leonmon sat on the shield keeping a firm hold.

"Suzie?" Lopmon needed help.

"Attack it! You gotta focus on digivolving!"

As deep as Lopmon reached, she just couldn't pull the same power as she couldn't before. It was like a large wall preventing her form doing so. The more time it took, the more time she panicked and the more energy she used until she just crumpled to the ground, almost passing out.

Suzie sensed this, looking tense.

"Leonamon! Get the shield off her!" Ellin ordered. The shield was gone in a fizzle of data and Suzie scooped up the digimon into her arms.

"She's okay," breathed Suzie, relieved. "Just worn out."

"We're sorry. We didn't know-" Masahiko was cut off.

"No need. We'll try again later."

Suzie tried to hide her disappointment but was obvious. Lopmon kept her eye shut, pretending to still be passed out. She couldn't face Suzie, she couldn't believe she let her down...again.

"Hey, you guys will get there." the Tamer comforted. She made a face,

"That's easy for you to say. So far, it's been a walk in the park for you and Leonamon."

"Hey, now don't go being all sour." Ellin frowned.

Masahiko apologized but Suzie hadn't heard him. She was too busy glaring at Ellin and looking miffed.

"Ugh. You two just don't get it. Lopmon and I were strong and we were this amazing team. She used to by Antylamon-an ultimate! I just want that back-not _this._ " Suzie lifted up the unconscious digimon.

It took everything in Lopmon not to tear up right then and there. She knew it. Suzie was ashamed of her. And she had every right to be. She _was_ strong. She _was_ powerful. Now, she was this rookie that was always given sympathetic looks.

"Lopmon is trying her damn best," Crocomon growled. "So cut her some slack and stop making her feel like crap."

"She understands we have to get our forms back. If we don't...more Tamers and digimon are going to get hurt. She just needs to push herself." Suzie turned away. "Whatever. I'm going to school after dropping her off at my brother's office."

The Tamer went to Henry's office and laid her partner down. He and Terriermon were away at a meeting in the digital world and told Lindy to let Lopmon rest.

"Sure, no problem."

Suzie thought about bringing up about Mako being 'M' but reconsidered. When the group tried to tell Henry a few days ago, he dismissed it.

"That doesn't make sense. He and Ai have their partners."

It was difficult to even get him to listen to Suzie. She said he was acting suspicious and was always looking like he had little or no sleep.

"Have you considered he's stressed? You don't exactly help things." Henry gave her a look. The comment made Suzie shake her head,

"No. It's not about that!"

The most Henry could do was promise he would keep an eye on Mako on the fact he was short tempered than Ai-and that was saying something. Usually she was the short fuzed one.

At school that morning, Suzie sat in front of Tomone who was busy texting on her phone. Apparently, she met a cute guy online.

"Be careful! Not everything is what it seems on those sites. How do you know he's not just some creep in his thirties?"

"Because, he sent me a pic." winked Tomone and passed her cell to Suzie. The guy was cute, with dark hair and misty blue eyes.

""Oh, he _is_ cute." Suzie commented.

"No Lopmon? I thought you would bring her since you have that play to perform."

"She's just tired. We had a battle and it didn't go well." Suzie rested her head on the desk, looking out the window.

"Hang in there."

"Why can't she just do it? I know we lost our Holy Rings but did it really take away everything? What if she can never digivolve again?"

"Well, she was pretty cool as Antylamon. Remember you picked me up with her and we jumped around the city-that was so much fun." Tomone's memory made Suzie even more miserable.

"Yeah...I remember."

* * *

"Blazing Ice!"

Lopmon spat out an icy ball and it hit the dummy. Panting, she attacked it ruthlessly with her claws and teeth until what was left was shredded plastic, foam and bits of ice. She fell to her knees, exhausted and tired. Still, nothing!

"I can do this." Lopmon said to herself. "I can...who am I kidding? I can't do this. I can't change."

Lopmon turned around feeling a presence in the room. There in back was Renamon gazing at her.

"Hello, Lopmon."

She walked over, her tail making soft swooshes behind her. A twinge of jealously pickled at Lopmon's code. Renamon was always confidant, always flawless looked so much more intimating in her rookie form. She however, felt like a plushie-a stuffed toy. Pushing the jealously away, she thought of how Renamon was an ally-a friend.

"Hey Renamon. Sorry, I went a little overboard."

The fox simply pulled a book from seemingly nowhere on her body. Lopmon gasped. It was the new volume of the murder mysteries she was reading.

"How did you get this? I checked online and they kept selling out. I made Suzie go to the book store at least ten times to check if it was there but it was sold out too."

"I have my ways."

Renamon held it out for Lopmon to take,

"No, no I can't. You should read it first."

"I already did." Renamon smirked.

"Oh. Right. Thank you." Lopmon used her ears to take the book and curled it into her chest.

"You're not weak."

"I know." lied Lopmon. She bit her lip and gripped the book tighter into her body.

Renamon was about to say something else but strangely to Lopmon's relief, Crocomon strolled into the battle room. He nodded his head to the two other digimon,

"Arvo Shelias. Nice seeing two beauties like you here."

"It would be nice to see you walk back out." Lopmon didn't even bat an eye at the digimon. He smirked,

"You would like the view too much."

"Not appropriate." she gave a disgusted look. The rookie burst out laughing,

"Besides, can't a 'mon take a nap around here? The pool is packed and this is the quietest place for my siesta." Crocomon curled up by the matts.

"Don't you have a room for that?"

"Yeah, but I don't get the chance to invite you over for some one on one. I'm not judging." Crocomon patted the matt beside him invitingly. Lopmon left the room, saying a quick thanks to Renamon and grumbling about Crocomon's 'charming' words. The _last_ thing she wanted was her teammate getting under her skin. Though, she couldn't help having her cheeks twinge the slightest shade of red when he said that.

At Suzie's home, there wasn't much talk between the two. They would be polite but stay in desperate rooms, not look at one another and when Henry called about three Patamon's running amok the movie theatre, they almost wanted to just decline it. But, they asked for this job to be leading the group and in less than an hour they were at the movies watching the three 'Proxy' Patamon's attacking anyone in sight.

"Boom Bubble," one said in a monotone, its soulless eyes staring at the crowd. The wave sent people flying, screaming into the night. Ellin and Crocomon were already at the scene looking concerned over the people being attacked.

"Well, this isn't good." Masahiko stopped his bike and placed one foot on the ground to steady himself. Elecmon sat in front of him on the handle bars. He looked to Suzie and Ellin with a frown, "Should we go in?"

"Yeah. Let's flank them." Suzie ordered and they split up. The leader Tamer and Lopmon took the front, Ellin took the right with Crocomon, and Masahiko and Elecmon took the left. The surprise paid off and Elecmon jumped into the air to catch one of the Patamon. She dragged it down and shocked it, making its skin scorched. The Patamon attacked Elecmon with it's 'Boom Bubble' and the fight continued.

While the group was busy with the Patamon, no one noticed M was sneaking along the roof of the movie theatre crouching. He had a special dart gun in his arms that was heavy. In a small box, he unlocked it to reveal a small black vile. Shimmering data ran though it, looking like whatever was in it-wasn't good.

Elecmon digivolved into Leonamon and bear hugged all three Patamon. Struggling against their bat shaped ear wings, she called out for Suzie to activate the D-Rift.

"Here it goes!" Suzie slid it down towards them and it sucked in all three Patamon, Leonamon, and Lopmon who darted in last minute.

"I don't think that was part of the plan," Crocomon muttered.

In side the rift, Leonamon had taken out two of the Patamon by stomping on them and bashing another with her shield. Lopmon was busy battling the other one, who had kept avoiding her attacks. Pushing off from the ground, she shot after it and pinned it to the ground, using her ears to smack the digimon senseless.

"Die, you, stupid, digimon!" she screamed, letting her calm nature take a back seat. She was frustrated with what happened with Suzie, she was annoyed at the others for being stronger than her, she had enough of the bitter memories of the _Mishap_ lashing out at her. That feeling in her gut came, but this time it was full of hate and misery. The only thing fueling her attacks was rage.

"Lopmon!" cried Leonamon. The digimon never acted this way before and it was worrying her. Letting out a stomp, she finished off the final Patamon. Lopmon heaved, breathing in deep breaths.

"I'm okay. I'm okay." she whispered to herself. But, she wasn't okay. Not by a long shot.

M took his aim. The gun was loaded and he drifted the scope from Crocomon, to Suzie, to the portal. That was his goal. The Leonamon. If she got this by this...the group would die at the hands of one of their own team mates.

"Have fun." M smirked. He pulled the trigger.

A loud crack sounded into the night and the dark data whizzed into the portal, striking the target. Although, it was not Leonamon that had the dark liquid absorbed through her fur around her neck. It was Lopmon. The rookie gave a soft groan and slumped unconscious. Suzie screamed feeling something had happened to her digimon.

"What happened-what's going on?" Ellin cried, picking up the pink haired Tamer. Her body was shaking uncontrollably and she couldn't give a straight answer. Ellin shook her, trying to rouse her from the shock. Her baby pink D-Arc flashed a dark blood red colour. Her own device was doing the same. Something odd could be felt, like static electricity of an awful shiver passing through everyone's bodies.

"I don't know! She just fell! I'm bringing her out, hang on!" Leonamon said loudly through Masahiko's D-Arc. She jumped over to the fallen rookie. However, at the simple touch, the champion recoiled with black sparks sent a burst of pain through her body. It curled around Lopmon like it was a cocoon blanket.

She opened her eyes which were bright red rather than the normal black. A dark wind engulfed her and she started to morph and change. A flash of fear passed through Leonamon and she decided to make a break for it through the D-Rift.

"Guys, Lopmon got hit by something and now she's digivolving. I don't think it's the good kind!"

As she dashed out of the portal, Lopmon became giant-at least fifteen feet tall with a dark brown body built strong and muscular like a gorilla with a very narrow waist. Her once long ears shortened and her arms became long and bulky. Two sharp horns were on her shoulders and was covered in dark brown, shaggy fur. A skull hat was donned on her head and her red eyes had small pupils on them.

With a lurch, the new digimon jumped right after Leonamon and destroyed the D-Rift. Smashing it with her large foot as she exited, it cracked and gave a small whine. The portal was gone.

Leonamon ran to the group, asking if everyone was alright and to her relief they were. Suzie had stopped shaking and looked horrifed at the new creature that had taken Lopmon's place.

"Oh my God..." she whispered and shook her head, trying to deny the fact that it was her partner.

Ellin took out her D-Arc and scanned the monster,

"Wendigomon. Virus champion and special attack is her Koko Crusher."

"What the hell happened to her?" Crocomon cried. "This ain't her-this ain't supposed to be her form...is it?"

No one knew what to say. Lopmon was such a gentle spirit. It was impossible that _this_ was her champion form. Suzie never even seen it before. For the times she knew her partner, her next evolution was Antylamon. Struggling to get up, Suzie pushed Ellin slightly and stood before the dark brown digimon. She made a noise between a squeak and a yelp as the deep red eyes turned to her.

"Lopmon...is that really you?"

Wendigomon growled but went silent. Everything felt tense like a white noise was humming and slowly getting louder in her ears. Suzie's heart thumped rapidly and the jittery sensation kicked into her hands. She trembled. This felt nothing like her partner, this was something terribly wrong!

Then the champion lifted an arm slowly into the air. It stayed there with a slight twitch. And, it fell. It forcefully struck down, smashing the group where Suzie once was standing. Dirt and concrete crumpled below the fist and Wendigomon let out a howl of anger. To the side, Ellin had the fast reflexes to jump and push herself and Suzie out of the way.

"Jesus fuck." cursed Ellin.

"Ellin!" Masahiko used his D-Shield and told Leonamon to protect the girls. The lioness champion digimon brought her own shield out and stood in front of Suzie and Ellin.

"You two get to cover. Whatever this is, it isn't Lopmon anymore."

"Okay-c'mon Suzie."

Reluctantly, Suzie let the Tamer guide her away towards the parking lot behind the theatre. She was still in shock that Wendigomon tried to kill her. The dangerous digimon made a step towards the girls but Leonamon was on top of it.

"Ah! I think you and I need to have a little chat."

"Koko Crusher!"

"Stomp of Isis!"

The two attacks collided in a violent clash. More concrete uplifted itself and cars shrieked with their alarms. Leonamon charged forward, delivering a solid kick to Wendigomons' face but the champion caught her in midair. Gasping, Leonamon had very little time to brace herself as the large digimon flung her into the ground by her one foot and flopped her side to side, like a mere plaything. More concrete flew. Masahiko screamed Leonamon's name, looking desperate for the other digimon to stop.

In the distance, you could hear police sirens and firetrucks. Wendigomon looked at the direction the noise made and sniffed the air. With a low feral growl, and coiling her body tight, she jumped high into the air and made a dash through the theatre lot and took off into the night. Masahiko asked if his partner was alright, to his relief she was a little cut up-nothing major. He swiped a speed card and climbed onto Leonamon's shouder.

"C'mon, we have to make sure she doesn't hurt herself or anyone else." He turned to the girls, "I'll try to keep close. Stay in touch."

"Don't hurt her please." whimpered Suzie. "She's just scared."

"I'll do what I can." he said in a serious tone. He pushed up his glasses and in a flash, the two took off after Wendigomon.

Ellin, Crocomon and Suzie fell into a strange silence.

"It's my fault. God...I'm such an-" the short Tamer felt tears prickle at the corner of her eyes but she bit her lip and put them away. She couldn't do this now. "I can't give myself into pity parties. Guy, we need a plan to stop her."

"Well, I'm glad you're head is on right. I was about to slap you for feeling sorry for yourself again." Ellin pointed to the roof. "I heard a sharp noise like a gun come from up there. Maybe we can find out who or what did this."

"Let's go check it out." Suzie agreed and the trio travelled up to the rooftop. Crocomon looked around, sniffing the air and ground. An agitated noise escaped his throat,

"Mates, M was here. I know that scent from anywhere."

"Damn. He must have been the one who shot Lopmon." Ellin said. She searched the north side facing the back part of the theatre while Suzie walked around the front where M could have had a clear shot of the D-Rift. Scanning, she saw an empty case roughly the size of her hand. Clicking the smooth case open, all that was inside was the soft foam outline of a tiny vial. It was no concidence. This was somehow inserted into Lopmon.

"Guys! Come in!" a voice shouted. Suzie and Ellin took out their D-Arcs and replied back,

"We're here Masahiko. Talk to us."

"Well, we got that dart of out her but she didn't change back. Leonamon and I think it might be some kind of virus or currouped data."

"And data types are extreamly influential to going virus or vaccine." Suzie muttered, making it all click into her mind. It wasn't like Lopmon was in an happy place when they went into battle. Guilt gnawed at her gut as she knew her partner had been pushed too far. Why didn't she just _listen_ to her?

"Hey. We'll find her and change her back." Ellin said. "Let's meet up with the nerd and Leonamon to make a plan."

"I'm in the northern sector by Suzie's place. Unless Crocomon can sprout some wings and carry you two, it will take too long to get here."

"And I can't carry both of you." admitted Crocomon. "Let alone one of you."

The trio's eyes drifted outwards towards the few cars in the lot. Some had their windshields shattered from Weindigomon and seemed to be still workable.

Ellin and Crocomon exchanged a look and smirked,

"You thinking what I'm thinking of mate?"

"Oh, yeah."

A Toyota Corolla was a compact econo-box vehicle that had a simple four cylinder engine and transmission that could do the most ordinary things. It was cheap and mostly used by college kids, trying to earn their independence by buying second rate cards at dirt cheap prices. This one was no different from its brethren with the paint chipped, rust by the wheel wells and smelled like pot and sweat. It gave no confidence to the girls (and Crocomon) when it croaked to life upon hot-wiring the engine on (thanks to Ellin). A few flashing lights turned on including the 'check engine' light but it shut of after a few minutes of whining. What was making Suzie and Croocmon nervous was that Ellin had only driven stick twice before moving away from Australia. Both times, she trashed the cars on her reserve.

"I thought you're some good girl." Suize raised an eyebrow, watching Ellin turn the engine on with some rewiring. She switched from second gear to first and took off to the highway. The Corolla let out a hack and whine as it sped up. Ellin pressed on the gas pedal, Suzie sat on the passenger seat while Crocomon took the back seat which had questionable DVD's laying around along with old coffee cups.

"I am...just I know how to hot wire a car...and pick locks...and scrap fight-"

"Look out!" shouted Crocomon. Ellin swerved the car out of the way in time as she dodged a merging vehicle. She drove around shouting 'Tosser' and 'Wanker' and something about 'rooting his mother'.

"What's rooting?" Suzie asked.

Crocomon clicked his tongue,

"She means fucking."

"Oh."

The trio travelled through the highway, keeping updated by Masahiko who followed Wendigomon closely.

The northern part of Shinjuku had a dumpsite where it seemed Wendigomon had taken a rest to. She slumped on some trash and took out its frustrations on it. Smashing bits of scrap metal and garbage around the site, almost hitting Leonamon and Masahiko if he didn't scream at Leonamon to move. Her powerful legs took both of them out of harms way.

"What now?" Leonamon asked.

"You can't fight Wendigomon alone. She's too much." Masahiko said. "But remember when we trapped Lopmon into WarGreymon's shield? She tired herself right out."

"But now she's too big for that! We can't trap her."

"We just need a bigger barrier...or something to stick her onto."

"Like...a magnet?" Leonamon pointed at a large metal slab attached to a crane. Masahiko's eyes brightened at the sight and the wheels in his mind turned. He sat on the ground and laid out his cards carefully.

"Okay, we just need a way to get her stuck..."

While the two were making their trap, Ellin, Crocomon and Suzie parked the car just outside the junkyard. Ellin shut the car door, mentioning the vehicle was right where it belonged.

Suzie rolled her eyes at the joke,

"C'mon. I got to make this right."

"What's the plan, leader?"

"I'm going to talk to her."

"That's it? That's the big game plan?" Ellin asked incredulously.

"Yes. We don't need to fight her. I know Lopmon and she isn't like that. She's gentle and sweet." Suzie answered, her tone softening. Thinking back, Lopmon never objected to the Tamer's crazy ideas from sneaking out to parties to starting a team, to even The Mishap. But, she did notice Lopmon's insecurities-especially not being able to digivolve. It left her embarassed and humilated. Suzie couldn't believe she just waved it off-telling her she has to work harder. What kind of support was that?

The roar of Wendigomon made Suzie come to her senses. She slowly walked into the clearing where the brown furry champion had beaten an old refrigerator to a flattened pancake. She smacked it away, making the Tamer flinch as she sheepishly moved forward. Outside, this was the beast that looked horrifying but Suzie could somehow see beyond that. She could see Lopmon-frustrated, scared and angry. She saw that Wendigomon's ears were bleeding and chewed on-a habit when Lopmon was anxious or nervous and it gave Suzie some comfort. She was still there. Lopmon was still in there.

Gently, Suzie reached out a hand and her fingertips just brushed on the digimon's back. The monster turned around, letting out a fierce roar, making Suzie scream and stumble backwards. Wendigomon stared, taking in the Tamer. A faint memory flickered into her mind-then it was gone.

"Digi-Modify! Training braces activate!"

Suzie gasped, turning her head to see Leonamon throw some bands off her hands they snapped onto Wendigomon-travelling across her chest, back and arms immobilizing her. A loud screech was her response that made everyone cover their ears.

"Don't worry Suzie, we're just going to let herself tire out." Leonamon comforted.

Then, a snap was heard. Wendigomon burst apart from the training braces treating them like dry spaghetti. She threw one onto the crane which Masahiko dove out of and onto Ellin's leg which she made a shrill cry of agony.

"Ellin!" cried Crocomon. He rushed over to his Tamer's aide and moved the debris off of her. She tried to stand but winced and sat back down.

"I-I can't move." she heaved, crying.

"C'mon mate!"

"I can't!"

"Koko Crusher!" Wendigomon attacked, aiming right for Ellin and Crocomon. The reptalian digimon jumped forward snarling at the champion,

"Don't make me do this, love!"

Ellin's D-Arc started to glow and whine, giving a shining blue light around her. Digi-runes appeared on the ground as she managed to get up on her one knee. Taking out her D-Arc, she spoke in a calm tone,

"Crocomon, digivolve."

Suddenly, it was like everything clicked inside Crocomon and he felt a surge of power burst within his body like an open flood gate. It made him shut his eyes,

 **BOOSTER DIGIVOLUTION**

"Crocomon Booster Digivolve to..."

He was on all fours, with his snout sill pronounced with jagged teeth poking out. His eyes changed to a ruby hue that glistened and had a narrowed pupils. His body was more bulky and stronger, with scales decorating his body in hues of dark blue and green. His tail grew longer, having some jagged points at the end to cause damage. His claws and feet grew as well, making them that more dangerous. Finally his underbelly had some scars and marks on it, making him look like a well seasoned fighter. Around his ankle, was his jagged tooth necklace that he wore faithfully for Ellin.

"Allandmon!"

The aquatic monster digimon slammed himself into Wendigomon, using his body power as his weapon to fight. Ellin brought a hand to her mouth, shocked at what her partner had done. He finally digivolved...

Her D-Arc beeped.

"Allandmon. Champion data type. Special attack is Outback Slash and Mud Splatter."

"Outback Slash!" Allandmon demonstrated its attack, charging up his claws and unleashing a flurry of swipes and strikes, hitting Weindgomon repeatedly. With a final strike, Allandmon bashed her into the rubble of garbage. She got up, howling,

"Koko Crusher!"

"Stomp of Isis!" Leonamon intervene the attack, landing beside Allandmon. She smiled,

"Need some help?

"Gladly accept, Shelia." Allandmon rumbled, nodding his head. His voice became deeper and more smooth than his 'older man' sound in his rookie form.

The two took a fighting stance, prepared to fight against the virus type. Wendigomon charged, swinging her fists in a uncontrolled manner. Allandmon and Leonamon both dodged the first two. Leonamon relied heavily on her shield while Allandmon swiped anytime he could counter the attacks. What became of it was the two digimon working together as a team to fight the digimon. The lionness digimon narrowed her blue eyes and grabbed Wendigomon's one arm. Allandmon opened his maw,

"Mud Splatter!"

A nasty shot of mud came forth from his mouth and blinded Wendigomon. She tried to thrash around, but Leonamon held her firmly. Allandmon bit her leg,

"Stop! Stop it!" Suzie ran forward, crying. "You're hurting her!"

"Suzie get back here!" screamed Ellin. "You're going to get hurt!"

"I DON'T CARE!"

The tiny Tamer marched forward towards the thrashing champion digimon. A stern look was on her face as she pulled out her D-Shield and held it steadily. Opening her mouth, she shouted to the digimon,

"Let her go. I want to talk to her!"

"You're bloody crazy! We ain't letting her go." growled Allandmon.

"He's right. She's dangerous." warned Leonamon.

"Let. Her. Go." ordered Suzie in a clear and tight voice. Her eyes narrowed at the two of them and they let the champion slump to the ground. Backing up, they let Suzie do her work.

She took a deep breath and walked forward, watching Wendigomon opened her red eyes. Immediately, she lashed out striking the shield that Suzie held up. It deflected, stinging the virus. She frowned,

"Wendigomon. That's enough!"

Wendigomon growled softly then it became a soft whimper. Almost like she wanted to cry. Suzie let her shield down and took another step forward.

"I won't hurt you...I will never hurt you, Wendigomon." Suzie touched the fur on her body, that felt like prickles. But as she went deeper towards her, it became softer and more fluffier. She kept a hand on her arm and spoke in a softer tone,

"Lopmon...I know you're in there. It's okay. I'm not mad at you...I'm not ashamed of you. I _love_ you. I could never think you're a disappointment to me. I was being stupid and not thinking. I'm so sorry." Suzie felt teas run down her face as she looked up into the red eyes. Inside, she could see the digimon crying as well. "I will always love you, Lopmon. Even if this is your true form. We don't need to digivolve as quick as we can, I want to talk...for real about what happened before. I want to open back up to you. I know we have this wall and it's time for it to come down. Can you do that for me? Can you let down that wall?"

The digimon trembled at first, but slowly she opened her mouth and let out a moan, it sounded unintelligible at first but Suzie could hear something gurgling in the back of her throat.

"Su-Suzzz...Suzie..."

In a fix of exhaustion, Wendigomon slumped on the ground, letting Suzie climb on top. She balanced herself on her shoulder and spoke tenderly into her ear, like talking to a wounded animal.

"Sh, it's okay. I'll fix you up. The others didn't mean to hurt you."

"Suzie...hurt...hurt..."

"Where are you hurt, Lopmon?" Suzie looked genuinely concerned over the large digimon. She pointed to her neck.

"Bad...bad...BAD!"

Feeling her D-Arc rumble, she brought it out to see it was vibrating a white light. She held it out to where Wendigomon pointed at her neck. Slowly, she realized that the device was sucking out a black goo from her neck in a loud disgusting 'slurp' sound. Wendigomon howled and banged her fist on the floor.

"Sh, sh, sh-its okay." comforted Suzie softly. She stroked her partners' fur and finished absorbing the dark data from her. In a burst of light was Lopmon who was in Suzie's arms weak and exhausted.

"Suzie?" Lopmon looked up.

"Hey, I'm here." the Tamer smiled. "I got you."

Then, something interesting happened. A gold piece fell onto Suzie's hand from the black data. It had ancient digi runes inscribed onto it but it seemed chipped off. She stared at it, her eyes squinting at the strange piece of metal.

"Suzie!"

She pocketed the gold, turning around to Masahiko, Elecmon, Allandmon and an injured Ellin. They looked at the two uncertainly and with curiosity.

"What...did you do?" Masahiko asked.

"I just...opened myself up." Suzie looked down at the sleeping Lopmon. "I think we should all go home. We had a pretty crazy night."

While Suzie assured everyone she was going to be fine going home, she felt that her digimon was actually awake. Her suspicions were confirmed when she saw her crack an eye open.

"You're awake."

"You must be tired of saving me." Lopmon muttered, looking down.

"No, I would never. We still need to talk though. You know that."

"Just...leave me for a bit. Please?" Lopmon bit her lip. "I...I need to figure out what to say."

Suzie walked forward, staring ahead with a glint in her eye. She understood. A sad expression came on her face.

"Some leaders we are...huh?"

She looked down to Lopmon who just stared in the distance. To her complete honesty, she felt the same way and said nothing to her digimon's comment. They left the junk yard, thoughts pondering just how capable were they really at being leaders or if this whole group was all one big laughable joke, and the two were in the deep center of it.

 **End Episode**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Hey guys, we are really getting into the Season now! Doesn't seem like Suzie and Lopmon are doing well. I'm really swamped with some stuff IRL so my artwork has to take a back seat and after episode ten, I'm doing a planned Hiatus. What's a planned Haitus? It's 2-4 weeks of me catching up with my series, editing, writing, tweaking, and outlining Season 2 finally. Does this mean the end of this series? Nope! I have fully written episode sixteen now so please don't worry. By the time I restart the season, I will have all twenty four episodes fully written and in final edits.

Now, stay tuned for Digimon Tamers: Unity Episode Ten: It's a Wonderful Life Henry Wong! Full of Lindy, Terriermon, Henry himself and...PAPERWORK! Yes, got to love paperwork!

See ya!

~Link


	10. Episode 10: It's a Wonderful Life

**Digimon Tamers Unity**

By: Linkmaste

* * *

Previously on Digimon Tamers: Unity:

 _Masahiko: Lopmon was having some serious issues with the pressure from Suzie to digivolve. When she got shot by M with that dark data, she changed into Wendigomon! I was pretty scared even with Leonamon on my side but Suzie was petrified! She and Ellin went to investigate while my digimon and I planned to stop her. Crocomon digivolved into Allandmon and defended his Tamer from Wendigomon. Finally, Suzie managed to tame her partner and get the dark data out of her. I'm thankful no one got seriously hurt but I think the damage has been done on those two. What will happen now to our group?_

 **Episode Ten: It's a Wonderful Life, Henry Wong!**

* * *

 **7:00 A.M**

 _"Gooooooooood morning, Tokyo! It's your favourite host, Mimi bringing you the wonderful weather today! Our reports confirm clear skies with a high of-"_

 _Click._

...

...

...

 _"Do you remember when we used to dance? And incidents rose from circumstance. One thing lead to another and we were young. And we would scream together songs unsung. It was the heeeaaaatttt of the moment. The heeeeaaattt of the moment, showed in your EYESSSSS."_

"God dammit, Terriermon." Henry grumbled. He dragged himself out of bed, trying to find the second alarm clock that his digimon hid. Luckily, it was an easy spot and just on the other dresser across the room. He slmuped when he tiredly looked down at it, hoping one day he would never hear an alarm clock ever again.

 _Click._

"Up and at them, Hen!" his digimon's voice called. "You're going to run late if you sleep in!"

"I'm up..." he groaned. Looking at the time, it was only seven in the morning. He had work for nine-and probably something before that. The adult tried to find his way to the bathroom without looking too pathetic. Unfortunately, he stubbed his toe on the dresser...again.

"Son of a-" Henry growled. "I got to get that fixed."

He limped into the shower and quickly got ready. By the time it was seven thirty-he was dressed, hair combed, and in his suit. He sat down looking at the breakfast made for him. He smiled,

"Terriermon, you didn't have to make me breakfast."

"You don't eat unless I make you something." his digimon replied, rolling his eyes. He wore a bright pink apron and 'net' to make sure his long floppy ears didn't fall into the pan. That already happened once and he was not planning on it happening again.

The two ate breakfast in a calm manner enjoying the silence. Henry was going through the newspaper, looking at the news and taking a look at his e-mails. Nothing new: questions from Yu, a report from Suzie and her group, Lindy reminding him about his meetings, his mother asking if he ate enough (to which he responded that Terriermon makes sure food goes into his stomach), and other boring junk.

* * *

 **8:00 A.M**

Henry and Terriermon locked up and were out of the apartment. It was a small but incredibly expensive place near the center of Tokyo. He and his partner walked among the crowds to take a subway (which was three stops) and a three block walk to Hypnos, his workplace. Not a lot of people took him seriously in public. After all, he was a grown man with a digimon sitting on top of his head. Who would? But to some Tamers, they recognized him as the director of the International Tamer and Relations Department and highly respected him. Terriermon made the joke one day calling it the ITARDS. Henry wasn't very amused.

They entered the building with various greetings at him from executives, to agents working for him, to the janitors and even the in house security. He was popular for sure, especially among the secretaries that were young, single and looking. However, he wasn't ready for that. Work kept him busy enough and the last time he brought a lady friend home, Terriermon put out expensive wine (courtesy of Henry's credit card), chocolate (again, Henry's card), and rose petals (God knows where he got that from), along with a magazine reading 'Ten Reasons Why you Should Marry by the Time You're Twenty Seven', _discreetly_ on the bed.

The lady never called back after she excused herself out of the apartment.

* * *

 **8:30 A.M**

The duo went to the thirty third floor of Hypnos, their head office. It wasn't a large floor they were given but they had plenty of the building they could use. From the dorms, to the gym, the pool, the battle rooms, the surveillance room (that he found himself in more often times than he could count), and his offices. They stopped at the desk of their personal assistant, Lindy (who was heavily pregnant) and had been caught doing two of the three things she was not supposed to be doing. Henry's rules for her were as followed:

1\. Lindy was not allowed to wear high heels.

2\. No gorging on ice cream before noon.

and 3...

" _I swear Marianna, he didn't even call me back what a jerk-oh crap I gotta go, my boss is here._ " Lindy switched off the phone and smiled brightly while switching out of her native language. "Good morning Henry."

3\. No talking on the phone to her friends while at work.

Henry stopped at the desk, his mouth twitching a little and his fingers tracing on the desk towards the blonde woman at first. Then it captured the small carton of 'Rocky Road' icecream that she was attempting to hide. He shook his head at her,

"It's eight thirty."

"I can't control what the baby wants! One day he's craving ice cream with Sriracha sauce, the next its pickles and ham sandwich. I think I got food poisoning twice from these cravings." Lindy whined, pouting her face. Terriermon wrinkled his nose,

"Ew, pickles and ham in a sandwich?"

"It tasted better once I put some mayo in it."

"...That's even worse. Look Henry! Lindy is wearing her Crocs-at least she got one rule down!"

"Is that so?" Henry asked in a flat tone. His assistant squeaked. He wordlessly made her stand up and she did so reluctantly. There on her feet were bright pink rubber flats with holes in them known as Crocs (a fashion icon that was deemed so hideous by the assistant that she cried when Henry gave her them and ordered her to wear them at work). She folded her arms looking mad,

"Happy?"

"Hm." Henry went around the desk checking underneath. No heels there. Then, he stood up and kicked back the lowest drawer that was behind her. In there were a pair of Parada stilettos and a pair of clementine coloured Miu-Miu heels. Lindy went red.

"Uh, I don't know how those got there." she weakly laughed. Henry went into his office, lugging his briefcase.

"Any messages?"

"You always have messages." Lindy picked up her pad and paper and walked behind him into the office. He settled his things down, booted up computer, and started to sort through yesterday's paperwork and the day before that's paperwork. Jesus, how are there still trees in the world Henry asked himself. Wasn't everything online now?

"Let's hear them."

"Two incidents last night with digimon but they were sorted out by some Tamers that were strolling along. Nothing major and no Proxies-seemed like they were some lost Gomamon trying to build a dam."

"Anything broken or damaged?"

"Not that I'm aware of."

"Then I don't care. Next."

"Next is a banquet and candle light ceremony for the Tamers that have died. It is set next week and the families are inviting you and Terriermon personally to attend."

"Do I have to go?"

Lindy frowned,

"Yes, you have to go. It's at six, I'm penciling you in and you can't argue me on that."

Henry rubbed his temples,

"Fine. I'll go. Just don't expect me to make a speech on the free world and how digimon and mankind will start a golden age."

The assistant absentmindingly nodded her head and scheduled the Tamer in.

"Next we have _someone_ here-"

"HIYA!"

Calumon popped out from below Henry's desk making him shout and jump up in the air in surprise. Terriermon gasped, rushing towards the white digimon.

"Hey! Calumon, long time no see. Where have you been?"

"Well, I was in the digital world for a little, then I went to France cause I heard they make great cream puffs there, then I explored a bit of this place called Scotchland but it wasn't any fun. No one wanted to play with me there. Then I went to this place called North Korea. It kinda sucked there too-"

"What is Calumon doing here?" Henry asked looking like he suddenly lost all of the sleep he attained. Not that he hated the cute little digimon, but it meant he had to keep him busy and entertained. Or else...

"He's here for the day until Jeri can come pick him up. She's really busy at the clinic today." Lindy explained and hugged the digimon. "So, we're babysitting him."

Calumon cheered and Henry let his head drop on the desk, groaning.

 _Thunk._

* * *

 **10:00 A.M**

"Our analysis confirms that we have been detecting these 'Proxy' digimon within the same time frame that this Hunter known as 'M' has been diverging in these attacks. It can be safe to conclude that the two are connected. He somehow takes the digimon, and turns them into his puppets." Henry explained, switching his slide show to a blurred image of 'M' in his black suit gear.

The meeting was comprised of several important figures. One was Yu the leader of Hypnos and Director of Digital Anomalies, another was Chief Itzumi of the Tokyo City Police Department, two others were the top detectives on the case, and another was grand councilwoman Minori Kai. She was a frail woman with grey short hair and large brown eyes. She was today garbed in a long dark green kimono.

"Further more, we should focus on these areas where the previous attacks occur. He seems to be only doing this at night so that suggests he might have a day job or even school-"

"School? Like he's a student?" one detective frowned.

"It's possible." Henry said. "Don't think teenagers aren't capable of this. Judging by the voice clip my sister caught, I wouldn't put him past eighteen."

"It wasn't _that_ good of a audio clip." the other detective said, leaning back. "Knowing past studies, it's probably some guy who gets a kick out of hurting people and has it out for digimon."

"Wong, is there any word on finding the other digimon to the Tamers that have died?" Kai asked, her dark eyes softening at the man. "We should focus on finding them."

"Yes, I have indeed 'found' them. I was aware you were not brought up to speed with this case so let me refresh your memory." Henry clicked on the slideshow and the first image popped up of a young woman in her twenties with a Centarumon.

"This here was our first deceased, Yuki Nagatora. She was found dead, neck snapped with Centarumon missing. I discovered him when he attacked my sister and one of the team members of my mission squad-"

"So, he's gone?" gasped Kai.

"I'm afraid so. He wasn't well-almost like he was a shadow of himself. Next was gangster leader Aikone Tadashiwara with Houdinimon. Nortious for their robberies and recruiting of Tamers and their digimon. Tadashiwara was found dead with three of his body guards and Houdinimon has been confirmed to be deleted by my team. Finally, Soma Hatchi and his partner Doggymon. Hatchi was found in an alleyway by the bar with his neck snapped and Doggymon missing. Several weeks later, we discovered the Doggymon who was causing problems in the digital word. He too was deleted."

"This is horrible." muttered Chief Itzumi. He rubbed his eyes, tired from all the paperwork, the press, and the distraught Tamers that were coming at him and his princidt. It seemed that his phone never stopped ringing.

"Any connection between the victims?" Kai asked turning to the detectives. Both shook their heads.

"Just the fact that they're Tamers and partnered to their digimon. All varied from a few months to several years. First victim was upper class, second was a criminal, third was just a dead beat-a bar fly."

"Do we have _any_ suspects?" Kai asked, looking around the room at the men. Henry thought about back to when Suzie told her about Mako's suspicious behaviour but shook it off. It was too illogical and Mako already told him he was with Ai at a skating tournament during the first murder. He had an alibi.

"None that we can think of." admitted the first detective.

Then, the pictures started to change on the projector and a YouTube video played of a cat falling off a piano video. All turned their heads to a laughing Calumon who was enjoying the innocent video and an embarrassed Terriermon who couldn't wipe the smile off his face.

"Henry, what is Calumon doing here?" Yu spoke up finally giving a cocked eyebrow and a confused expression. The white energetic digimon floated around the room and landed in Kai's arms. The elder woman smiled at the small white digimon.

"Hiya! I'm Calumon. Do you want to go outside a play? It's so boring here!"

"Well, I can't say no to _that_ face. Wong, Yu-I need complete reports on this as well an action plan on how to stop this monster. Please have the reports on my desk by next week."

Chief Itzumi stood up along with his two detectives.

"I need reports as well. By tomorrow please."

Yu walked out the room.

"I need you to do the reports for me Henry. I'm taking a meeting with some Americans this evening."

When he counted how much paperwork he needed to fill out not only for the council woman, the Chief of Police-and doubled that for Yu's portion, Henry let his head hit the table.

 _Thunk._

* * *

 **1:00 P.M**

Terriermon and Henry were eating lunch in the cafeteria in the far corner of the room. Normally, he would be in his office working through his lunch but between Calumon being fed cupcakes (Lindy's idea) and told it was okay to imitate a 'Terrier Tornado' (Terriermon's idea), the office was now a war zone that the assistant was having the job of cleaning up. The man checked his phone again looking for his sister's text. He heard about the Wendigomon accident and it had been a full week since she showed her face at Hypnos or went to school. He was getting worried,

"Momentai, Henry." comforted Terriermon, but even he had a sad expression when he looked at the phone. "Those two will come around."

He didn't say anything. It was still deep within him that he held a brotherly instinct to protect his sister (Lopmon included). Recollecting his thoughts, he decided that if she didn't pick up by tonight, he would stop by the apartment to check up on her. Maybe it wasn't bad-she would be curled up to some musicals playing on the laptop and eating some chips with Lopmon snuggled around her. But then again, it could be like _The Mishap_ where Suzie nor Lopmon left their room for almost two weeks. He shuddered at the unpleasant memory.

His cell phone beeped. Looking at it, he frowned when it was Lindy again. She wanted him to come up to the meeting room in ten minutes. Terriermon snorted,

"Maybe she has a new _'_ _relaxation'_ activity for you, Henry. Remember the yoga thing? That was so freaking funny."

The bunny digimon referred to when Lindy had magically transformed his office into a Westernized yoga studio and tried to make him do the stupid poses. She had meant well, but it resulted in a strained back and less time to complete a report.

The two travelled to the office where luckily, Lindy hadn't changed anything. She stood beside a digimon that resembled a young witch. She had a long red hat, a long dress complete with a floating black cat and blonde hair tied back. Large blue eyes glanced at Henry who took in the digimon known as Witchmon.

"I thought...she could take a look at your book." Lindy said. "Witchmon are known to be natural magic users and study digi-runes constantly. Would that be alright?"

"Uh, sure come in." Henry opened the door and let the digimon inside. She almost seemed to 'float' in and gracefully sat on the chair across from the desk. He gave a smile,

"I'm Henry Wong and this is Terriermon. Welcome, I-do you want something to drink or anything?" he started to get nervous at her stoic expression. Her eyes just stared at him.

"Do you wish of me to read this book?" the Witchmon asked. Her voice was soft, delicate and low. "Forgive me. I may not be able to, but I would like to try. I head lives could be saved from doing this."

"That's right. A lot of digimon and Tamers could be saved." Terriermon replied in his cheery voice. "It would be great if you could help us."

"Then, I will attempt it. May I?" she held out her hand expectantly. Henry unlocked the drawer to his left and picked up the old rune book He took one final look at it, then handed it over to her. She got to work, opening the pages and silently mouthing the words within them.

Minutes passed. Henry told Lindy to hold all phone calls, all interruptions. Just pure and utter silence.

Then, the anticipation climbed higher, and higher until blue eyes looked up from the pages. Her expression changed into one of a sad smile.

"I cannot read it. I am sorry."

"A-Are you sure?" Henry looked around. "I could get you something to help I-"

Witchmon put up a hand silencing him. He stopped.

"I am sure. This requires someone slightly older than me and knowledgeable about this dialect of the digi-runes. Consider it the digimon version of Latin-a dead language of old code and tongue. It might as well be as old as the time of the Ancient Ones or the Sovereigns."

"So that's it? It's a no go?" Terriermon seemed instantly depressed slumping onto the ground. He felt just as deflated as Henry. They were _so_ close!

"I apologize. Please, excuse me."

* * *

 **4:00 P.M**

 _Knock, knock, knock._

"I'm busy." Henry muttered, typing away at his report. Terriermon had dozed off on the couch. One of his videogames that he kept when his Tamer was busy was on the screen showing an impressive score board of him winning first place.

 _Knock, knock, knock._

The door opened slightly and Lindy walked in with some snacks and Calumon on her shoulder holding some juice. She settled the plate of apple slices on the desk.

"You've shut yourself inside the office since Witchmon left."

"Working..." Henry murmured. Lindy rubbed his back.

"Don't overwork yourself."

"Taking off?"

"Yeah. Done for the day, unless you-" Lindy turned.

"Just give Takato a ring and tell him we got to meet up tonight."

"Sure, I'll do that."

Lindy made a face and grabbed her stomach giving a small gasp. Henry bolted out of his seat but she waved a hand,

"He kicked. It's okay. Just getting used to that."

"You ready for him?"

Lindy laughed loudly and didn't say anything in response. Henry understood and didn't press on. She left the room assuring the Tamer she would call Takato and set up the meeting. Ten o'clock tonight, same place. Henry slumped back into his seat and made a face. Maybe, he should send another text to Suzie.

 _Henry: Hey. You haven't been replying. You alive?_

 _Suzie: Go away._

Surprised he got a response, he typed.

 _Henry: Suzie, talk to me. You know you can trust me, I know things aren't going well with Lopmon and everything but you have friends and family. Please, don't shut us out._

No reply. Figures.

* * *

 **8:00 P.M**

Henry and Terriermon ate dinner at a diner, a usual habit of the two since after work they never felt like cooking. Henry finished the reports, tackled most of the paperwork, and put out another call for a digimon to read the rune book. Terriermon noticed the waitress serving them was pretty cute and nudged him,

"What about her? You can marry her!"

Swooshing hips, lovely smile, and was speedy with their food. She seemed like quite a catch. Henry shrugged,

"Not looking."

"Aw, c'mon Henry! There's got to be someone I can match you with!"

"You suddenly feel like my mother trying to get me go on dates with girls." smirked the Tamer. Terriermon huffed,

"Well I might as well be! I cook, I clean, I make sure you aren't a zombie! The least you can do is get hitched and have a couple of kids."

The last part he knew his partner was joking about and almost choked on his food laughing. The waitress gave a questioning look to Henry as he managed to swallow his food. He gulped his water.

"You're terrible."

"Yeah. You're stuck with it. But...you're not really going to never marry someone right?" Terriermon asked. "I mean...I don't want you to live alone."

"I'm never alone as long as I have you." Henry smiled. "And if I see the 'one true love' I will inform you first so you can crack your crazy schemes to get her to stay with me."

"Alright. But you better tell me first." he threatened but you could tell the bunny dog digimon was joking with his playful smile. He pushed his plate back, content with his meal.

"Check gentlemen?" the pretty waitress came back, clearing the plates. Henry nodded and prepared to get out his wallet.

"Yes, please."

"Here you are, see you around." smiled the girl and she left the bill on the table along with a piece of paper. Henry looked at it curiously and saw a phone number scribbled hastily in pink gel pen with a smile on it. Terriermon grinned and was about to jump out of his seat.

"You going to call her?"

The Tamer threw the money on the bill and told Terriermon that he was out of his mind, placing the digimon on top of his head. But, as he did so he took that phone number and slipped it into his back pocket just out of his digimon's eye sight. She was pretty after all.

* * *

 **9:57 P.M**

It was in a secret location that Henry and Takato met up with their digimon. Going up a set of stairs, Henry saw Takato standing there, hands shoved into his pockets looking around. His hair was longer, and a five o clock shadow was staring to appear on the Tamer's face. The man called out to Takato, waving a hand and walking towards him. The two gave a small hug.

"It's good seeing you." Takato smiled. "Any luck with that book?"

"So far nothing. What about you?"

Takato made a face,

"We found the castle but it's going to take awhile to get through it. It's crawling with rogue digimon and Azulongmon booby trapped the place. It didn't seem like he knew he was going to leave it."

Henry's eyebrows furrowed, taking in the information. This news of the Sovereigns going missing wasn't helping things at all. Just where could they have gone?

"Did you go see Jeri yet?"

"Yeah, I had dinner with her. She's doing well. How's Suzie and her group doing?"

Henry brought the Tamer up to speed with the recent events. Takato made a noise and shook his head,

"Just like with Megadramon..."

"At least it started to open things up between them. Megadramon was a different ballpark Takato."

Their conversations drifted to old friends, recent events, little things that popped up now and again. After a minute Takato sighed,

"Do you think we're doing okay at this? I mean...it's not like old times where we can just find the bad guy and stop him. This M...he says he _knows_ us."

"That was probably just said to get under your skin. There's no way that guy could be one of us-we're all Tamers! We all love our digimon and trust each other."

"Maybe..." Takato trailed off, still unsure from the whole event. His back still ached from that battle and a sharp pain appeared if he strained himself. He and Jeri argued a few times about going to the doctors but he brushed it off.

"I think...we need to trust in the others. Just like Yamaki and our parents trusted us when we were younger." Henry answered honestly as he could.

Onto more lighter matters, Takato asked how Henry was doing with the ladies. Putting a finger to his lips, he didn't want to rouse the sleeping digimon by the tree and pulled out the number the waitress gave. Takato wanted to laugh,

"Still got the charm."

"And none of the time." Henry pocket the number. "I shouldn't."

"Oh c'mon," the goggle head Tamer nudged his friend. "Just do it. One date isn't going to kill you. Just don't let Terriermon bring out the rose petals again."

"Shut up," laughed Henry. "I shouldn't have told you that story."

"Well at least you didn't puke twice before your date like I did."

After another few minutes, the Tamers decided to head home. Takato nudged Guilmon out of his nap and they took off into the night. Terriermon was lucky and could just simply be picked up and carried home. He settled the digimon onto the couch, and got ready for bed thinking how to stop M, help Suzie, find the Soverigens, and the other millions of tasks that he was set out to do.

Thankfully, tomorrow was another day for the incredible Henry Wong.

 **End Episode**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** And so ends our first batch of the season! We are now on a  Planned Hiatus for about 2-4 weeks where I can catch up, deal with some IRL stuff and hopefully get a proper cover. A huge thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and alerts you guys clicked on! It means a lot to me and I appreciate it so much!

See you later!

~Link


	11. Episode 11: Seven Months Ago

**Digimon Tamers: Unity**

 _By: Linkmaste_

* * *

 _Previously, on Digimon Tamers Unity..._

Suzie Wong: Henry, I can do this! I can run the team!

Henry: Here's the deal. You guys, under supervision and some training, will help out with some of the calls we've been getting in the digital world. If you guys can do that without really messing up, then _maybe_ I can let you guys help out in capturing this killer. That's a big 'maybe'.

Ellin: I'm Ellin Ondoima and this is Crocomon, we're here to see Mr. Wong.

Elecmon: I'll do my best to be equal to you, Masahiko. I'll never let you down.

Ellin: What happened with you and Lopmon digivolving? What's _The Mishap_?

Suzie: That's a long story and I'm not ready to talk about it yet.

Kai: What do we know about the Tamer hunter or as he identifies himself, M?

Henry: So far there have been three murders: Yuki Nagatora, Aikone Tadashiwara, and Soma Hatchi. All their digimon were captured and changed into these 'Proxy' digimon that seemed to be missing their cores. We have no suspects and there are no connections to the Tamers at all.

Kai: Do we have any leads, Wong?

Lucemon: Here is your package for Henry, little girl. Useless anyway without someone who knows ancient Digi-runes.

Witchmon: I can't read it...I'm sorry.

Jun: I'm Jun. Jun Misasaki. At your service.

Ellin: You really didn't have to do this.

Jun: I liked your idea...it was better than the others. You're really cool.

Mako: _You_ have no right to talk to me, Wong! Have you forgot what you did to me? To Ai?! You cheated us!

Suzie: You have _no_ right to be bullying him, Makato Haruki. You should be _ashamed_ of yourself.

Masahiko: It makes total sense that Mako is M!

Suzie: I don't know...but we should keep an eye on him. Who knows what he's been doing lately.

Wendigomon: Hurts...it hurts...

Suzie: I will always love you, Lopmon. Even if this is your true form. We don't need to digivolve as quick as we can, I want to talk...for real about what happened before. I want to open back up to you. I know we have this wall and it's time for it to come down. Can you do that for me? Can you let down that wall?

Henry: We have to believe in the new team, just like Yamaki and our parents believed in us when we were children. That's all we can really do for them.

 _And now..._

 **Episode Eleven: Seven Months Ago...**

* * *

 _Seven Months Ago..._

 _...April_

Mako Haruki tightly gripped a bouquet of roses as he nervously stood before his girlfriend's door. He adjusted his red tie for the third time, worrying that it was so tight, it was going to choke him. He hesitated to bring himself to knock on the door. Beside him, his partner, Impmon gave an unimpressed sigh.

"Munchkin, it's a door. Ain't take a genius to knock."

"Shut up. I'm nervous." Mako hissed preparing to knock, but as soon as he brought his fist up, his girlfriend swung the door open with so much force the teen jumped.

"You take forever to knock-Impmon's right," Suzie laughed and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Get in here, silly!"

She dragged the boy in and shut the door. Suzie looked beautiful as always with her pink curls half up in a messy bun. She wore a simple pink top with a dark wash jeans. Mako seemed to be staring longer than usual before she raised an eyebrow at his appearance,

"Did you dress up for this?"

"Well, I thought I was going to meet the whole family." Mako laughed uneasily. He thrust the roses towards Suzie. "These are for you-the most beautiful roses I could find-"

-and afford." muttered Impmon. He dodged a back kick from his Tamer.

Suzie giggled and accepted the gift. She travelled to the kitchen to find a vase and fill it with water. Mako and Impmon followed and saw Suzie's mother, Rinchei and Henry all helping prep dinner.

"Hey guys, Mako's here!" chimed Terriermon waving hello with his abnormally large ears. Then he saw Impmon and made a face that looked stoic,

"Imp."

"Bunny." the digimon replied, smirking.

The stonily greeting didn't surprise anyone. While Impmon and Terriermon weren't enemies, they didn't count themselves as friends either. Lopmon sighed, preparing herself to play the dutiful role of babysitter for the other two digimon.

Suzie's mother went up to Mako and hugged him.

"It's good to see you-stop growing so much!"

"I can't help it Mrs. Wong. But, it's nice of you to have us over." chuckled Mako in a way that made him attractive. His boyish charm hadn't failed him yet.

"You know you can call me Mayumi. I feel too old when I'm called Mrs. Wong."

The teen boy said hello to Henry who eyed him from the sink and was introduced to Rin-Suzie's oldest brother. He too gave Mako a once over, making polite remarks on his appearance,

"It's because you two were going to be here," Suzie said as she set the table. "He wanted to impress you."

Dinner started not too long after and everyone was making light talk. Henry and Rin were interested in the Tamer's school-especially his grades in computer science.

"So far, I'm top of my class but it hasn't been easy. There are a lot of good students."

"He's just being modest-Mako is totally like a super hacker-" Suzie was cut off by Henry,

"Mako isn't a hacker-a hacker is someone who likes to break and cause damage to networks." he explained. "Someone who is currently causing headaches in my department."

"Momentai, I'm sure we'll figure out who it is." Terriermon called out.

"Mako, you're also a Tamer _and_ have time to spend with our little sister without her ripping you to shreds; how do you manage?" a playful smile was on Rin's lips. Before Mako finally won the teen girl's heart, Suzie would complain how none of the boys interested in her could keep up-it seemed while she had endless amounts of energy. The guys would give up after a few days of being around her. Mako never seemed bothered by it. He always took her bursts of energy with grace.

"Suzie and I knew each other since we were kids-I guess I got used to it."

"How long have you two been dating?" Mayumi asked. "It seems like yesterday when you two first started going out."

"Three months next Friday." Suzie pushed her half eaten plate away carefully. There wasn't much food there to begin with. "We were thinking of going out or something."

Lopmon stealthily pushed the plate back to Suzie and frowned,

"You barely ate today."

"I'm not hungry." Suzie pouted childishly.

"Just two more bites, please." the digimon pleaded.

"Fine."

"Well Mako if you want to get in our good books, you can get our little sister here to eat." Rin said, giving a disapproved look to the teen girl. She made an annoyed sound,

"Does anyone care that I need to lose five more pounds for Chikara's audition soon? She only picks the best dancers and I need to loose weight."

"She won't notice five measly pounds." Henry rolled his eyes.

"Shows how much you know." she retorted.

"Kids please, no fighting. Your father wouldn't like that." Mayumi worriedly looked at the small shine made for Janyu Wong, the late father of Suzie, Henry, and Rin. All three mumbled apologies and went to their meal.

After dinner, the couple walked around enjoying some peace and quiet (while Mako was more enjoying taking his tie off and playfully putting it on Suzie). They went to Mako's home to find his twin sister Ai sitting at the coffee table, crumpling another piece of paper and throwing it on the ground behind her. Grunts and curses were uttered under her breath and she looked annoyed.

"Hey sis."

"Hey," Ai gave a short huff and looked at him to see Suzie standing behind him. "How did meeting the family go?"

"It was just my brothers guys and you two already know Henry." she folded her arms across her chest. Then she gave a sharp gasp, noticing Ai's ears. The tiny teen jumped forward scaring the teen girl, "Did you get a new piercing?!"

"Yeah, thinking about getting my nose done next." she replied, displaying the handiwork. Three studs decorated her cartilage along with her normal piercings on her ear lobs. They looked so exotic to Suzie and so attractive. When Ai had her belly button pierced when she was thirteen, the pink haired Tamer couldn't stop whining about getting one as well.  
But Suzie's mother was firm about her not getting one. It was only a small amount of time until Ai was going to get a tattoo. She had already started designing one.

"Oh my God, you're such a rebel."

A faint tingle crept up Ai's cheeks but she pretended to focus on her papers instead of Suzie's complement. Her pen scribbled hastily.

"Skating routine?" Mako looked all the papers. Ai looked dismayed and held her head as she spoke, clentching fistfuls of her chestnut hair.

"The competition is coming up and I can't settle on a routine. I never even heard of this song before!"

Suzie took one glance at the song and made a gasp,

"I know that song! It's from a Western play I studied."

"Well, why don't you help Ai then? Get her to stop wasting paper too." Mako suggested.

"You're such a pain," her brown eyes looked up at her brother in annoyance then noticed that the loud mouth digimon wasn't following him. "and you forgot Impmon."

"No, he left after Suzie's. Said he needed to do something."

"I don't mind if she doesn't." Suzie said. "I just don't think she can handle my skills."

"Oh yeah?" challenged the girl Tamer. "Meet me tomorrow at the rink. Then, we can see who's 'skill'."

Her pink eyes narrowed at Ai and a playful smile crept upon her lips,

"Deal."

* * *

 _Present Day,_ _November..._

Luminous lights sparkled in the night-like small stars that awoke from the ground and lifted up high in the clear crisp sky. It was silent at the memorial until a low hum of choir begun. It sounded hauntingly beautiful. People's faces blended into the crowd with the blanche candles being their only light source, flickering their features.

At the center of the memorial that everyone gathered around was four plaques and pictures. Each had a name and a digimon partner associated with them that was adorned with the most beautiful flowers that anyone could have picked. Daffodils and tulips for Yuki Nagatora who was Centarumon's Tamer. Orchids and iris' for Aikone Tadashiwara Houdinimon's Tamer. Lillies and carnations for Soma Hatchi, Doggymon's Tamer. The most recent victim was twelve year old Sakura Hanamura who had pure white roses adorned to her memorial. It seemed that everyone paid respects one way or another to the fallen victims of M.

Suzie stood there near the front with Ellin and Masahiko. Their partners were in front of them holding white candles and bowing their head solemnly. The ceremony was beautiful but they were here was for an ugly reason. The nightmare had come true: a young child was murdered.

"This shouldn't be happening." Ellin whispered. She looked up at the sky hoping to find comfort in the stars but it wasn't working.

"None of this should." Suzie agreed in a low voice. "M will pay for this."

The touching ceremony was finished off by a inspirational speech from councilwoman Minori Kai who vowed to do everything in her power to stop the madness. No one cheered but a polite clap was given at the end. It didn't seem like it, but the speech struck a chord in everyone-now more than ever.

Suzie tried to ignore the fact that Ai was standing beside her quietly. She allowed herself a glance every now and again. What was obvious was that Ai had a tight expression on her face and no twin brother beside her. Still the candle light shining on her face had made her look beautiful and the Tamer couldn't push that thought away. Suzie watched Ai blow out her candle and start to walk away. The Tamer called out to her and caught up to the fifteen year old touching her arm. Ai pulled away and recoiled,

"What? What do you want?" Ai asked. It wasn't in her usual snappy tone. She sounded exhausted and defeated.

"Ai...where is Mako?" Suzie asked slowly.

"Despite what everyone thinks, we're not conjoined twins-he's probably somewhere else or had to work on some homework. I came here to pay my respects-that's it."

"I know. I know you and Mako don't like being treated like you're one person. But, I'm worried about him. You have to have noticed he's been acting strange; always looking tired and he lost weight and-"

"Well, maybe that's because you broke his heart." her voice cut off Suzie. It was sharp and distinct. "And you played me, Suzie. Leave me alone, you've done enough damage to us."

The wounded response struck a deep feeling inside Suzie. She wanted to hug Ai, but she just bit her lip and looked down. The brown haired teen walked away, disappearing into the crowd and left Ellin and Masahiko to absorb the conversation the two exchanged.

"She's the one isn't she?" Ellin asked, not taking her eyes off the Tamer walking away. It all started to click into her head just what kind of past Suzie had to the Haruki twins.

"Yeah." Suzie admitted, letting her cheeks turn fully red. That was the first time in months that she had gotten that close to Ai and her skin felt like it was on fire again. With her heart racing a mile a minute, she had to wonder how did she _still_ felt this way? After all this time...

"What's going on? I...you used to _date_ Mako?" Masahiko was still a few steps behind.

"And then she fell for his sister. You really do cause a lot of drama around here, Shelia." Crocomon commented. "I'd reckon you'd make a good reality show based on your life."

"Crocomon!" scolded his Tamer. "Look, Suzie. It's no big deal. We're still your friends and they're still jerks. The fact that Mako didn't show up only makes him look bad-not us. So, don't let her stupid comments get to you."

"And I could care less who you love. You're still my friend too." Masahiko added.

A brief smile flashed on the small Tamer's face. She turned to her group, suggesting they all go out and do something fun. Something simple and not weighing them down. Oddly, one activity stuck out in the leader's mind.

"Any of you been skating?"

It was a nice set up at the ice rink despite it being almost eight o'clock. The soft music was playing in the background, and the rink was pretty much empty save a few families taking out their children for a late night skate. At the rink, Suzie, Ellin and Masahiko popped on the skates actually looking forward to doing something more...normal. Crocomon declined saying it was too cold for him. Elecmon couldn't wait to try skating but Lopmon didn't say anything and sat beside the reptilian digimon looking miserable.

"She's still upset..." Masahiko pulled on his skates and prepared to put on Elecmon's. They rented two pairs of child skates and it worked very well for the digimon. All four stepped onto the ice in various degrees of experience and confidence. Suzie skated out softly and slowly, twirling backwards to look at her team. Ellin skated out uneasily, gripping the side boards for support while Masahiko waved his arms wildly to gain balance. Finally, Elecmon staying true, shot out like a rocket whooping in excitement. Then she slammed into a wall and groaned in pain.

"She won't talk to me." Suzie said. "And I think she's still upset over the Wendigomon. I am. I let her become that..." not wanting to draw more attention to her problems with Lopmon, she asked Ellin about Jun.

"From what you said, he sounds pretty cute. Got a crush on him?" the sly smile made Ellin try to skate away but she was off balance and having Suzie help her stay stable on the ice.

"No...not really..." the unsure response was all the hyper Tamer needed. It was like a switch was flipped and she was back to her bubbly personality.

"Oh. My. God! You totally like him! Okay, we need to get some intel here. What does he do? Where does he live? Does he like sports? Or is he into more artsy stuff?"

"He likes to draw." Ellin only found that out because she saw him carry a sketchbook one time in class. He often hid it, not letting anyone catch a sneak what he was working on. Actually, he seemed almost nervous when she looked at it.

"You should model for him. I'd bet you would be great at it." the flirty wink and meaning made Ellin blush.

"That's not exactly what I had in mind, mate. Maybe a date first like movies or bowling. Not posing nude in front of him."

"Doesn't have to be nude-can be in sexy lingerie! Less skin make him think more with his head."

"Are you two talking about that awful Jun guy? He's a real wanker-that's what he is! No bloody way in hell Ellin's going out with him! I'm gunna beat him up outback style if I catch slimy hand on her!" Crocomon's objection caused a few eyebrows raised. Ellin drifted further on the ice, letting herself get the hang of skating.

"He's not the biggest fan of him. Say's something's off but Jun's so sweet and sensitive and rather good looking. I thought my heart was going to explode when I was near him. " Ellin touched her chest for a brief moment recalling that feeling. It made her heart tingle.

"Crocomon's just being a old hag." she said.

"I heard that!" the digimon called out. Suzie skated in front of the Tamer.

"And did you feel all light headed and acted weird?"

"Yeah."

"Yep. You got a strong crush on him."

"Well, should I ask him out?" Ellin asked.

"No!" Suzie exclaimed. "You wait for him to ask you out."

"Um, sometimes it's nice when a girl asks a guy out. Not that I know that or anything." Masahiko's input was met with a blank stare from Suzie.

"Would _you_ want a girl ask you out?"

"Well...that would make things easier." blushed the Tamer. "N-Not that I have anyone in mind."

The trio chatted more as they skated, occasionally dodging Elecmon flying on the rink and crashing into the head boards. Crocomon and Lopmon talked quietly on the stands, actually looking like they were having a normal conversation. After a little bit, Rika and Renamon walked in the rink waving a hand over. Reluctantly, the trio skated off the rink and head towards them.

"Suzie. You and Lopmon are needed." Rika said in an unusually quiet voice. All three started to make their way forward again but Renamon this time put up her paw.

" _Just_ Suzie and Lopmon."

Ellin and Masahiko looked to their leader who gave a small nod of assurance. In a few minutes, it became just an uninterested Lopmon, a nervous Suzie, Rika and Renamon.

"Follow us."

A limo was outside the rink and everyone went in. Driving away, Suzie tried getting some kind of information out of Rika but nothing worked.

* * *

 _April_

At the ice rink, Ai was finishing warming up her body when Suzie came. She saw that the younger teen was wearing black tights and a long sleeved shirt that contrasted her white skates. She glided onto the ice easily. Her body seemed very comfortable to the change of the terrain. If Suzie hadn't noticed Ai turned around and waved, she would have watched her a little longer. It was...mesmerizing.

"Hey! You're late!" Ai smirked at the girl. Suzie rolled her eyes and dropped her bag by the benches.

"Only by like ten minutes, loser."

"Can't handle the early hours?"

Suzie stopped to put on her skates, trying them into complex knots.

"I don't really know how you can wake up so early. I'm good but you don't seem to sleep."

"Sleep is for the weak-or so our partners say." Ai came back to the rink entrance and pointed to the speakers. "I can play the song remotely and I have this place booked until seven so we're good."

"Let's see what you have in mind so far." Suzie stepped onto the ice and glided back to see the other girls' work. She wasn't as good as Ai on the ice but with her dance practices, she was a natural at skating on the ice. It was all in the balance and footwork.

The music came on slowly as a piano melody. Ai skated around in a circle. Slowly, she started to come alive on the ice. It was like the girl had let go of her temper and became this cool and composed figure that did a series of spins and jumps. Twice she saw Ai skate so close to the ice, it almost looked like she was one with it. By the end of the song, Ai panted heavily with her toe pointed into the ice, and her arms up in the air.

"Wow..." the pink haired Tamer breathed.

"That wasn't really a routine-it was just stuff I came up with off the top of my head." Ai shrugged. "I need something more...better! This competition is going to be tough I have to practice every day."

"Well, I think I can give you some ideas. I saw you almost do that one spin-what's it called?" Suzie remembered Ai going up in the air to spin almost three times but only did it once. She winced,

"A triple axel?"

"YES! That! Do that! It will _blow_ the crowd away."

Ai hung her head in shame,

"I-I can't. I've been messing it up every time."

"Well that settles it! I will help you do a triple axel." Suzie put her hands on her hips and grinned. Inside, she was more excited that she could spend time with Ai and help her accomplish her goal of winning the competition. And somehow, the thought of losing time with Mako didn't seem to bother her at all.

* * *

 _Present_

The small room in Hypnos was empty save for Henry, Terriermon, Councilwoman Kai, and a puppy like digimon with crème coloured fur. The digimon was silent, staring at the picture of the twelve year old girl that had died with tears in her eyes.

"What's going on?" Suzie whispered to Lopmon. She didn't reply but stopped short of Kai and Henry talking quickly. Henry nodded his head vigorously and then made a gesture for Suzie and Lopmon to come closer.

"And this is going to be Salamon's escort." Kai paused taking in the duo. "You're both so pretty and young. Your brother was telling me about your accomplishments."

"What accomplishments?" Lopmon mumbled dryly.

"Sorry-we're still a little upset over Hanamura's death. It's terrible what happened and we can't say enough on how sorry we are." Suzie said this and gave a glare at Lopmon, to which she surprisingly gave one back-equally as intimidating.

Kai nodded sympathetically, "As such. Tamers and digimon being targeted is one thing but now we're dealing with someone who killed a child. Despicable. We have a mission for you two. An escort one-to keep Salamon safe. She survived from M's attack and is probably being targeted for another abduction.

"You two will meet CalvisAngemon at the Sanctuary." Henry instructed.

Did they just hear him right? _The Holy Sanctuary_? Lopmon and Suzie perked their heads. It had been a long time since they were there.

"From what I learned, the Seven Holy Angels were guardians of vaccine type digimon-is that correct?" Kai looked to Suzie and Lopmon.

"Yes, we-uh _they_ were formed to protect the skies and the light. Each had a virtue to go with a member. There was humility, kindness, abstinence, patience, liberality, diligence and...chastity." Suzie swallowed at that point. Cherubimon, their mega form was the celestial digimon of chastity.

"CalvisAngemon can be trusted. He promised he would keep Salamon safe." Henry assured Kai.

"Suzie, Lopmon. You are to keep Salamon safe at all costs. Is that clear?" Kai turned to the duo with a stern expression on her face.

"Yes, councilwoman Kai." both said and without looking at one another, had went with Henry to grab a digi-port and take Salamon to CalvisAngemon.

Like journeying to Lucemon's Castle, one could not simple appear there. Suzie and Lopmon were only a little ways away from the actual location. There were a few new challenges including the fact that the Holy Sanctuary was located in they sky and wings were required to go there. That's why it was such a well hidden secret until it was discovered when the Holy Angels were awakened, including her and Lopmon's mega form. Luckily, Suzie and Lopmon knew of a secret staircase and in the digital world, told Salamon it would just take a little bit to get there.

"Sure...whatever." Salamon mumbled softly, not really paying attention.

A beautiful, spiral crystal staircase was hidden in the mountains of the digital world beneath the Sanctuary. It was lit by the soft glow of digi runes and pixels that floated by. Otherwise they would have been in the dark. Taking a breath, Suzie offered Lopmon to save her feet and hang off her but the bunny digimon shook her head,

"No thank you."

"Lopmon," groaned Suzie. She didn't want to do this 'not talking and not speaking to each other'. She couldn't do this again. "Can we talk? Please?"

"Let's just focus on the mission, Suzie." Lopmon lead the way with surprisingly quick feet and went up each step. Suzie silently went to the wall beside her and kicked it, her anger surprising Salamon so much she jumped. The Tamer apologized for the outburst and refrained for cursing about her now sore foot. The walls were hard and rough like solid metal.

"Sorry-I didn't mean to scare you. That was a little immature of me."

"Why are you two fighting?" Salamon asked slowly, jumping up each step with difficulty. Her big paws were a little clumsy and lately, she had so little energy. Suzie picked her up after noticing the struggle though it didn't seem Salamon minded the assistance.

"It's a long story."

"We got time." the digimon gestured to the staircase.

"A long time ago, we were battling a very bad digimon who threatened the digital world and the human world. During our fights with my older brother's group, I learned how to Biomerge with Lopmon."

"Biomerge?" Salamon looked confused.

"It's like...it's like becoming something new." Suzie struggled to explain. She couldn't really describe the sensation, but it was the closest she was ever with Lopmon. Their bodies were one, their minds were one, it was like being a new entity. It felt so good, and so right and with it, they could protect everyone. That and spread the love they shared. Love was what unlocked their form. True, pure love.

"We were Cherubimon, a Holy Angel and we were pretty powerful." Suzie explained. "But...something happened and we couldn't do it anymore. Everyone calls it _The Mishap_. Now, we're back to square one."

"Why is it called The Mishap?" Salamon asked.

A dark memory flashed into Suzie's mind of Ai and Mako screaming at her. She could feel the slap still from Ai. The pink haired teen shook her head and came back to the present.

"It's just what we all called it. Afterwards, I was obsessed with proving everyone I could be trusted again. I got this team and stupidly...I pushed Lopmon too far on digivolving. Something happened to her."

"Dark digivolution." the rookie whispered. Suzie sadly nodded.

"Wendigomon. I was thankful she was alright but now we can't even look at each other. I don't know what's been going through her head for months now and it's hurting us. Everyone can see it."

"Have you tried talking to her?" Salamon asked.

"I...well...I tried."

"You should try again. You know her best like she knows you best. Like how I know...I _knew_ Sakura best." Salamon's tears dibbled out of her eyes and she looked at Suzie. "You two have to stay together. You have no idea what it feels like when your partner is gone. It's like I'm hollow-I'm missing a part of me and I can't get it back."

"I...I'm really sorry Salamon. I wish we could have saved her."

"No...I should have saved her. I should have digivolved or at least figured out how to. It as my duty to protect her-my life! A digimon digivolves when they feel threatened and that includes anything happening to their Tamers-their partners! I didn't want to because I would be powerful, I wanted to do it cause I needed to _protect_ Sakura. And now...I failed." Salamon whined and didn't say anything else. She looked ridden with guilt and misery that made even Suzie unable to give comforting words. All she could do was hug her close to her body and keep walking up the stairs.

The Tamer saw ahead of her Lopmon's ears perked a little then settled back on the ground, like she was listening to them talk. She picked up the pace trying to stay five to seven steps ahead. Suzie didn't even realize she was crying until she heard her take a shakily breath. Lopmon was trying her damn best to dispel the tears in her eyes. One slipped and it dropped to the ground.

Later on, they came to the Holy Sanctuary after the staircase and a small passage of rock and stone. The sky was blue, the air was perfect and crisp. White marble was decorated on the floor in perfect smoothness that could make artists envy it. The pillars and buildings were alike the times of ancient Greece with the simplicity of pillars and white marble intertwined with golden digi-runes. Some Patamon were praying to one side in a large group, another set of Angemon were flying by casually talking. There stood a mega digimon that resembled a white and red Angemon but had a soft smile and a key blade on his hip just a little ways ahead. Though there was no eyes of this digimon, you could tell they were soft and kind, just like his gentle face.

"Welcome back, Sister Lopmon and Sister Suzie. It's been ages." he made a polite bow. His voice was soft spoken and deep, giving the impression that his mere word was from the higher graces. He was certainly suited to be called the leader of the Holy Angels.

"Thank you Brother CalvisAngemon." Lopmon bowed stiffly. "We have the Salamon here for you to protect."

"Yes, I will take her from here. You have my thanks."

Suzie settled the digimon on the ground and hugged Salamon. She whispered into her ear,

"He will take good care of you. I promise. Stay strong."

"Promise me you will talk to her again. For me." Salamon whispered back. Suzie nodded her head and nudged the digimon towards CalvisAngemon.

"I am deeply sorry for your loss, Salamon. Come: we have a room prepared and my brothers and sisters will be here to be of any service."

"Thank you, Brother CalvisAngemon."

He looked to Suzie and Lopmon,

"You two look like you need some rest. My home is available for you two. Please see its use. I will be done momentarily."

The two were thankful they could rest a little. Neither wanted to admit they were exhausted from climbing the high and mighty crystal staircase. It was the equivalent of running a half marathon.

They wandered into the CalvisAngemon's library after cleaning up. Salamon was still getting settled into her accommodations and the celestial digimon would take longer than anticipated. Suzie followed her digimon into the library where thousands of books were. With an impressive jump, Lopmon launched herself to the top shelf and grabbed one. She looked satisfied at the cover and went to a soft chair to start reading. The Tamer had other plans,

"No, you're not reading. We're going to talk." she put on her best serious face but it just looked like when she was a child and didn't get her way. Her face puffed, her arms were crossed, and despite being taller than the rookie, she felt at the same height. "Look, I...I'm sorry for the stuff that's been happening lately. I know the whole Wendigomon thing was pretty...pretty bad but we have to move on from it. You can't sit there and silently punish yourself for what happened. I know that's what your doing because since I knew you at six years old, whenever I hurt myself or something happened you would chew your ears-or push yourself to read, and blame yourself. So stop it. Stop blaming yourself."

"But it was my fault...all of it!" cried Lopmon throwing the book away in frustration. "Salamon was right-it's our duty to protect you! If anything happened to you Suzie I wouldn't know what to do with myself. Back there, I could have _killed_ you!"

"But you didn't."

Lopmon flinched.

"I need to protect you..."

"And maybe when I was younger I needed that but now, I'm almost eighteen. I'm almost an adult. I'm not delicate, or as naive as I used to be. I changed-that's what humans do we grow up! I'm not a little kid anymore. I can do the protecting too." Suzie hugged Lopmon. "Let's accept the fact that we both screwed up-would that be better?"

"A-alright. I just need to get used to face that you're so much older. You know...I still remember that first time I met you."

"I was such a stupid kid. I can't believe I went up to you and asked you to find Terriermon and you could have just killed me." Suzie snorted.

"You were cute. I couldn't resist that face." Lopmon laughed. "At least you didn't pull my ears when we were running around."

"Yeah...that was good times." Suzie relaxed. The invisible wall between them started to crumple a little. Lopmon stood up,

"I've been thinking...about the cores. They are an energy source. Could M be collecting them?"

"Collecting cores? Can he do that?" Suzie asked, following the digimon around the library.

"Well, he can absorb our attacks and use them against us. Maybe he has a way to trap them, or keep them contained." Lopmon jumped high up onto the shelves and plucked a book with her ears. Then, she floated down. The book was in digi-code, the modern language for digimon. Lopmon opened the book and looked through it.

"There has to be more information on cores. I _know_ it." Lopmon flicked through pages, and pages on information until she came to a glossary. It held more records of books on subjects. She went to the 'cores' section and put a claw on a book and title.

"There! That's where I had seen the title from! It's that old book Henry got from our friends at Lucemon's Castle! There's an author. His name...Ryudamon." the digimon felt a shiver went up her spine mysteriously. The name held some kind of deep mysterious meaning just by uttering the name.

"Who's Ryudamon?"

Lopmon looked at Suzie with a confused face,

"I...don't know."

* * *

 _April..._

"Ugh! Your brother is such a jerk sometimes!" cried Suzie, storming angrily into the ice rink. Ai had practiced her triple axel numerous times and was slowly getting better. Suzie had been a huge help and with it, they started to enjoy the sessions together. The competition was coming up soon and Ai was starting to get nervous. Luckily, Suzie was good at keeping her mind off it. Even if it was just ranting about her twin brother.

"What did he do?" Ai asked in a bored voice.

"He totally blew off our date-saying that he wanted to work on something. When I asked what-he just avoided telling me it! It's not like I care that we didn't go on a date but I can't know why? He said I wouldn't understand."

"He's like that sometimes." Ai shrugged. She skated in a large circle to meet up with Suzie near the entrance of the ice rink.

"Well it pisses me off..." Suzie slipped on the ice and cursed. "At least you don't treat me like I can't understand something or like I'm stupid."

"You're not stupid-just a little slow."

The teasing earned a playful shove from Suzie and the two laughed. Then, Ai tripped and Suzie caught her just in time, resulting in a low dip and their faces inches apart. Their bodies were unbalanced but Suzie's muscles seemed to do most of the work to keep them up.

"Woah-that was a close one." blushed Suzie. She felt her heart sky rocket in rhythm and everything was utterly subject to the sensitivity of being around the other girl. Her body shivered in delight. That was so _weird_. Good...but weird.

"No kidding...heh." Ai felt a sensation like a rush of adrenaline and her body quivered. Suddenly, Suzie's lips looked more beautiful, her eyes were this perfect hue, and the hair that she would make fun of were soft on her skin faming her face perfectly.

What the hell was this feeling?

There was this spark, a moment where something told the two to lean in closer at the same time. Both of their eyes fluttered shut and the coldness of the rink didn't seem noticeable anymore. Then, their lips met.

It wasn't like electricity, or fireworks going off in both of their bodies when their lips pressed together. It was like they fell into velvet and softness-a sort of pleasure that was very quick to become addicted to. And addicted, they became. Their minds temporarily shut down, and their feelings overcame each other, as Ai caressed her cheek, and Suzie embraced her.

Then it was done. Just like that, they separated letting their minds catch up to their bodies to realize the full extent of what they had done. Suzie pulled her up and her eyes went wide.

"OhmyGodI'msososorry." Suzie backed away, letting herself drift on the ice further apart from Ai. She touched her lips like they had some sort of magical tingle to them. Was _that_ what kissing a girl felt like? It felt so good-so amazing-and to her complete embarrassment, she wanted more.

"I..." Ai felt at a loss for words. "It's okay...I actually liked it."

A breath was caught in Suzie's throat. She had to admit, she liked it too and slowly, she was going to realize how much she liked being around Ai more than Mako.

* * *

 _Present_

Suzie and Lopmon went to CalvisAngemon for answers. He had not too many to give but knew the location of the author.

"Ryudamon lives in the Forest of Forgetfulness. It's not easy to get to him."

"Tell us how, Brother CalvisAngemon." Lopmon said.

"You will need to bypass the marshes and head through a cave. Then, you will come to the forest. Then, you will find his place. There are nasty digimon in the marshes though and you two haven't unlocked Cherubimon have you?" CalvisAngemon didn't sound unpleased or unimpressed. He sounded worried.

"We can handle ourselves." Suzie smiled. "We might have an actual lead and if Ryudamon _wrote_ the book then we just need him to tell us about the cores-he could actually lead us to M's true identity!"

"Then, I will wish you luck. It is a far journey-what shall I tell your brother?"

"We're staying here to figure ourselves out. Something wise-like Yoda." Suzie waved and started to run back to the stair case. Lopmon jumped on Suzie's shoudler. "Thank you Brother CalvisAngemon. We'll see each other soon!"

"Head north from here and you will see the Marshes!" he called out the final tip. In seconds, the duo were gone back down the staircase. "Good luck..." he whispered turning to the sky. "May whatever is happening in both worlds, not harm you and your digimon on your journey. These are dark times that lay ahead, and I fear they will only become worse in the future."

* * *

 _April_

"Suzie, I wanted to talk to you." Mako said, taking Suzie's arm and dragging her to the lockers at school. Ai was beside him, looking through her work absentmindingly, but more interested in what Suzie was doing. It had been a week since the kiss and the competition went well, so well that Ai had placed second-her triple axel made the crowd hoot and holler.

The two hadn't talked much about the kiss but something between the changed. It was tense and charged in the room when they were alone, like electricity crackling. It was only a matter of time until one of them caved in and confessed they wanted each other again. Uncertainty lingered in Suzie's mind but for some reason, she felt attracted to Ai and nothing could tell her it wasn't there.

"What's up?" Suzie asked.

"I was a jerk the other day for ditching our three month date. I'm sorry. Think I can make it up to you? I don't think you're stupid or useless-I think you're perfect." his smile melted Suzie's heart. He _did_ care about her. Just like that, the boy wonder stole her heart-I mean how could he not? He was Mako Haruki-the lady killer.

"Oh!" the girl was surprised as Mako hugged her deeply. A strange sight since he was nervous on public displays of affection. A rush fulfilled her and Suzie suddenly met eye contact with brown eyes. That kiss with Ai slammed back into her and the sensations she felt-how it was a whole new experience and she wanted to do it again. Pink eyes met brown ones. Suzie wasn't looking at Mako, but straight at Ai who looked right back at her with the same memory drifting through her head. And at that moment, it was the start of a beautiful disaster.

 **End Episode.**

* * *

Author's Note: Welcome back! It's been a long hiatus and I got not as much as I wanted done. IRL took most of it up. But, I will continue onwards. So, we have another piece in the puzzle of The Mishap, but not all of it yet! There's still more tragedy we haven't uncovered yet! I bet no one was expecting Ai and Suzie to become a couple huh? I like to keep things fresh. Now with Suzie and Lopmon in the digital world on their mission, what's going to happen to Masahiko and Ellin in the real world? Maybe M will come to play hm? Tune in next episode in Digimon Tamers: Unity! Episode 12: Light at the End of the Tunnel!

~Link


	12. Episode12:Light At the End of the Tunnel

**Digimon Tamers: Unity**

 _By: Linkmaste_

Previously...

 _Suzie: Lopmon and I had to escort the late Hanamura's digimon Salamon to the Holy Sanctuary for safe keeping. We had a deep heart to heart there. I told her to stop blaming herself for the Wendigomon. Afterwards, she told me that it was possible to find the actual author of whoever wrote that old book Henry kept babbling about. Ryudamon...just who are you? And how can we find you?_

 **Episode Twelve: Light at the End of the Tunnel**

* * *

Suzie and Lopmon journeyed through the digital world towards the forest of Ryudamon. According to CalvisAngemon, they would arrive there in a few days walk-if they could pass through the bog that blocked their way. It was a sort of marsh lands where the sky was just as murky as the ugly grey water, concealing just how deep it was. It smelled like stagnant water. The tiny patches of land that were stable enough to walk on made disgusting _slurp_ sounds as Suzie travelled through them-with Lopmon sitting on her head. She was not going to get her body stuck in _that_.

"Reminds me of when I played in the mud when I was younger," she Tamer remarked. "Only more gross."

"Just past here and we should get to the cave and after that, the forest." Lopmon chewed on her ear anxiously, but Suzie gently pushed it away from the digimon's mouth.

"Relax, we're going to be fine."

"I still think we should have told Henry or the others. What if someone attacks us? No one going to save us if we're in trouble."

"We can handle it. A little faith in us wouldn't kill you."

The two carefully made their way through the bog. Suzie was doing the walking while Lopmon kept a close eye out for dead ends, digimon-or anything else. Twice, the duo had to backtrack and the day almost came to a close by the time the marshes were almost done. Since the ground was too squishy, the duo wanted to keep going and not make camp for the night. Suzie used a Candlemon card and Lopmon provided a source of light-just until they reached the caves. A small flicker of flame was in Lopmon's tiny paw. It was like a single speck of light in the deep dark marshes that threatened to swallow them.

"Are you...ready to talk?" Suzie asked tentatively. She held on to the question all day but was too nervous to have Lopmon shut her out again.

"I...I'm still hurt. Over Wendigomon, over _The Mishap_ , over you. I blame myself for all these things and maybe...maybe I shouldn't have stayed as your partner."

"First things first: _The Mishap_ was a combination of everything. You, me, Ai, Mako-a lot of it was me. Stop taking on the guilt for that-we were both Cherubimon when it happened."

"But Wendigomon-"

"Is gone. M shot you with that dart and you didn't kill anyone. I just pushed you too hard."

"Do you...do you think we could ever go back to the way it was before? Back when we could Biomerge?"

"I..." Suzie went silent. A noise was suddenly heard. It sounded like several clicks and skitters. A mist had produced from seemingly nowhere, making it harder to see where the watery patches were. A cackle was heard in the distance but it was too dark to see who had made the noise. The night surrounded them like a predator circling its prey. Night had fallen and it was complete black outside their light circle where Lopmon still had a flame.

"Oh, no." whispered Lopmon. "Suzie, I sense a digimon..."

Focusing, Suzie took out her D-Arc and held it forward, trying to get a reading or a compass on where it was coming from. The fear was becoming hard to push down as it crawled up their throats and tightened their bodies.

"I smell something sweet and tasty." a voice spoke. Suzie gasped and turned to her right, then her left. The voice seemed to be coming from all around. She backed up. Then she felt herself step into something sticky. Looking down she noticed it was all white and stringy. She shrieked in disgust. What the hell was that?

"Something fell into my little web." the voice hissed. Nine tiny green eyes poked out of the darkness. "Ah, there are my pretties."

"Ew! Gross! Get away!" Suzie cried, struggling with the web she stepped into. Lopmon threw a fireball at the eyes and it snarled, backing away.

"Suzie, get out!" Lopmon threw more balls of fire at the evil digimon. Finally, Suzie escaped and the two sprinted towards the caves that were dead ahead. She picked up her legs and in seconds, they're safe in the cave. The clicks and snarls from the green eyed digimon was not too far away and was approaching...

"Lopmon, attack those rocks!" Suzie ordered, pointing to the unstable rubble on the ceiling.

"Blazing Ice!"

 **Boom!**

The rocks crumpled down just in time before the digimon could get in. A ear piercing shriek was heard from the other side and they could hear the voice again,

"Fifthly human. You and you're digimon are mine! I will find a way in if it's the last thing I'll do!"

With that final heed, the clicks and skitters went away. All was quiet and Suzie breathed deeply. She asked if Lopmon was alright.

"I'm okay. That was close...let's make camp here. I don't think that thing will bother us anytime soon."

The two had entered a cave filled with crystals, sparkling mysteriously. Some were attached to the wall and ceiling, others were blossoming from the ground, large enough to be at least six feet tall. They were a dark azure colour but the closer Suzie and Lopmon came, the lighter they became into a luminescent blue and a faint echo was heard of long forgotten voices.

Suzie touched a crystal. Inside it she saw green eyes and a hiss. Then it ended and the crystal returned to being dormant.

"We must be in the Cave of Memories. Long ago, digimon would come here to regain memories or transfer them between each other. It was useful sometimes for communication." Lopmon explained. "I remember using it with the other Devas back before I met you."

As soon as she said this, the cave seemed to come alive and light up all at ounce signalling the two were indeed in the Cave of Memories. They would portray faint memories of those who wander it. Light blue crystals appeared in the darkness and made it seem like the cosmos were above them, watching carefully. The two wordlessly sat down to sleep with Suzie leaning back on a wall and the digimon wrapping her ears around herself and curling up in her lap. Then, they surrendered to their slumber.

* * *

Masahiko was _not_ having a good day. He woke up late, had forgotten his homework, had to sit through a lecture from his mother about the recent behavior he was displaying (to which he calmly replied he was just growing up), and _then_ he had a twenty minute argument with Elecmon on when she was going to meet the family. That had landed him in a sour mood as he quickly walked down the halls to his class.

During the class he copied his notes, but kept getting distracted by occasional balls of paper being thrown at his head. Ai and Mako timed it perfectly when the teacher turned around the crumpled bits of paper would smack him. The assaults was wearing down Masahiko but eventually, he deflated. They were being more immature by the day-giving him dirty looks, throwing things, and correcting him whenever he talked in class-about anything. It seemed to him that the Haruki twins were no more than five year old children being told 'no'. It wouldn't surprise him if they started to shout insults that rhymed with his name down the hall.

By the time class ended, Masahiko had an uncomfortable feeling the twins wanted to push him around as they idly chatted by the door. They were like sharks, waiting for their prey. He tried to stall, but his teacher rushed him out asking why he had crumpled paper balls on his desk. He avoided the question and walked out. In a snap, the twins flanked him and were pushing him into an empty hallway where the teen was roughly shoved into some lockers. His back roughly hit them and he groaned, feeling a bruise going to appear there.

"Do you really think you can ignore us, Katou?" Mako asked letting his bag drop to the ground. Ai did the same and stood there-her face stoic and frozen.

"I'm not in the mood for this." Masahiko growled and tried to push past the teen, but he easily turned the Tamer around and shoved him into lockers again. This time, he felt a sharp stab of pain in his face from the contact.

"You're weak, you're pathetic, and you're an embarrassment to everyone!" Mako barked.

"Why...why do you two have to do this?" the golden eyed Tamer asked. He kept his voice steady. "I never did anything to you."

"You made us look like idiots at the festival!"

"But-but you two were bullying me! You both picked on me and acted like a couple of kids-can we just stop this? We're on the same side! We're all Tamers here-why-" Masahiko scrunched up his eyes. "-why do you two act like you don't want friends-"

Ai punched the locker. An enraged expression twisted her face into something unrecognizable.

"We don't need friends." she seethed. "We have each other and our partners. That's all we need." She stressed each word and her brown eyes pierced into Masahiko's soul.

"Of course you need friends-I didn't know how miserable I was before I met Elecmon and the others. Don't you two get mad at each other and need to vent to someone? Friends make such a huge difference-"

Then a strange thought snapped into Masahiko's mind. he remembered Elecmon in his closet that day he became a Tamer and how lonely she looked. Through Ai's violent outburst, through Mako's harsh words there was that same expression that he could see: loneliness.

"You're both lonely...aren't you?"

The two exchanged a look. Then, they let out a shout of a laugh still able to give condescending looks to the nerd.

"Us? Lonely? You're stupider than I thought, Katou." Mako said and grabbed the teen's bag. He then turned it upside down and let the contents fall on the floor.

"Give Wong a message will you? Tell her to stay away...or else." he growled.

Then they left with Ai giving one last look at Masahiko before turning around the bend. The bell rang and the nerdy teen was left alone in the halls to clean up and go to class late. Just how much longer could he stand with those two?

* * *

In the cave, Suzie and Lopmon walked slowly and took in the unearthly sights of the cave. Sometimes, the digital world held mysterious beauty and it wasn't often they could appreciate it. After curiously touching the crystals, Suzie found that she could focus a memory and have it play out like a projection from the stone-such as when she met Lopmon, one of her birthdays, or one of her first dates with Mako.

Lopmon smiled, watching the memories play out, like a movie with such crisp visuals. She brushed along one of the crystals and one of her memories played out; the one where she was Antylamon and she met Suzie for the very first time. Her body was large and she was so much thinner, with magenta eyes gazing at the sweet young girl.

"Wow, I was so...cute." Suzie commented.

"Yes, you were. I couldn't say no to that face."

Then, the memory changed into when she was Wendigomon-thrashing at the junkyard and attacking Suzie, then Ellin, then Allandmon and Leonamon. Lopmon shuddered, turning away. The crystal stopped playing-like it was cut to black.

"I wasn't so cute then."

"It's alright. You'll never become that again." the Tamer comforted.

"How do you know?" Lopmon asked. "How do you know that?"

"Because, I...just do." she shrugged, "I just have a feeling about it."

Suzie gently touched a crystal and a faint memory played out of her and Ai at the ice rink. Her face inches away and how she leaned in. Her lips felt soft and warm despite being in the cold arena. Even now, she could recall how they tasted like strawberry lip-gloss and sweetness. And to her embarrassment, she now wanted it. She was careful now to touch another crystal, she wasn't too keen on showing Lopmon how many times she kissed her after that encounter...

"You really like her, don't you?"

"I...we should keep moving." Suzie didn't want to answer Lopmon's question. Naturally, Lopmon asked another.

"Who do you think M is?"

"I honestly don't know. I don't want to believe it's Mako but, a lot of strange things have happened around him. Maybe..." she trailed off.

"What is it?" Lopmon asked.

Suzie gave a uneasy look to her digimon,

"Maybe there is more than one person behind this. This doesn't feel like a one man thing-I think there is someone else behind this."

"You mean there could be a digimon behind this?" Lopmon frowned.

"I...have no idea. The sooner we get answers from Ryudamon, the sooner we can piece together this mystery. But it's too elaborate for just one person."

The two came around more twists and turns of the tunnel. The crystals seemed to become lighter and lighter, and it was then that they saw it. The light at the end of the tunnel. They relaxed and while laughing, the two started to run for it. Breaking out of the cave and into the shining daylight, they took a breath and realized they were on a cliff looking down into a thick green forest.

"That must be it-the forest where Ryudamon lives!" Suzie cried excitedly, she hugged Lopmon and pointed dramatically below. "We're almost to Ryudamon."

"But, you will never get there my pretties!" a shrill voice cried. Looking up, they saw the green eyed monster was back again and they could finally recognize on who it was. Her body was that of a hairy spider with six legs covered in fur and two smaller ones near the front. Her shell was ebony black with a large skull design on it, and a yellow helm that had two large horns sprouting from it. Wild tangly red hair flew out behind, in knots and had some slime dripping from it. She was the exact reason why Lopmon and Suzie both hated spiders.

"A Dokgumon." Lopmon growled feeling her arachaphobia nibble at her. She couldn't afford to be afraid of spiders-not when Suzie's life was on the line. "Why don't you leave us alone?"

"And miss on your sweet data? I cannot resist such juicy temptation! Poison Thread!"

* * *

At lunch, Masahiko was eating alone outside until he heard a rustle in the trees above him. His suspicions were confirmed when he put out half of his bento box and Impmon jumped down to start munching away.

"You know, normal people ask before they just start eating. At least Elecmon has manners. I wanted to talk to you anyway: about Ai and Mako." Masahiko said.

The digimon glanced at him for a second before continuing to eat. The Tamer continued, letting his head rest against the bark of the tree.

"Why do they always pick on me? Can't you tell them to knock it off?"

"I told ya before. Grow some balls and stand up for yourself." he emptied the bento box and sat down, full and content.

"You're such a pain." the teen sighed angrily. "I don't even know why you hang around me. Can't you just go stalk someone else like my sister? I never even asked you to be my-my babysitter."

Impmon stood up and glared at the teen. "Maybe _you_ could do _me_ a favour and stop acting all nosy around me. I'm tired of watching ya back too-following ya constantly, taking care of that damn Allomon, giving ya advice behind my Tamer's backs-"

"Wait, wait, back up. What about the Allomon?" Masahiko's expression changed.

"Why don't cha ask your 'partner' if you're _that_ interested. And don't expect me to keep holding your hand-it ain't my style."

A final huff and Impmon jumped back up into the trees, that were starting to become bare and naked with winter approaching. It was easy to see he vanished. Masahiko picked up his lunch and let himself flop on the ground.

"My life just can't get any weirder." he complained.

After school, he met up with Ellin asking if she had seen Suzie at all today. She shook her head, saying that she never even got a text from her.

"You think she and Lopmon are sorting things out?"

"Hope so. They look like they need it. What you doing tonight?"

"Restaurant. I have to work late."

"Seesh, you ever get homework done or have a life?" Ellin playfully pushed the boy. He laughed,

"No, my life is the restaurant, rocks and digimon now-haven't you got the memo?"

"Apparently. Don't work to hard, mate. Arvo." she waved a hand and went to her dorm. Masahiko went to meet up with Elecmon, he had a few questions and he was going to get answers.

"Hey, Elecmon." the Tamer sat down by the hideout and looked at the digimon. She smiled and sat down beside him.

"Hey...how was prison?"

Prison was school. Elecmon wouldn't believe him when he explained he actually _liked_ sitting for eight hours a day learning something. It sounded horrible to the digimon.

"Good. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what's up?" she asked.

"That first day...with Allomon. What exactly happened?"

"I told you." she looked at him. "I went in and chased him away."

"But did you delete him? Or did someone else...someone bigger?"

"Um." Elecmon looked uncomfortable and shook her head. "Hey-let's talk about the weather-it's getting chilly out now-"

"Elecmon." Masahiko's voice grew stern.

"Um, I can't say. I promised I wouldn't." she picked at her tails and avoided her partner's stare down.

"Who did you promise?"

"No one."

"Elecmon, who did you promise? Was it Impmon?"

Silence.

"He looked different. I didn't know it was him." the digimon pawed at the ground. "He blasted that Allomon easily and said for me not to tell you anything about it. Then, he told me to get lost-I'm sorry!" she changed personalities as she started to bawl her eyes out and desperately climb on top of Masahiko. "He said I couldn't tell-I'm sorry-yy-yy."

Before she could sob, he put a finger on her lips-sushing her. He was starting to get the full story. It did always nag at him how a small rookie like her took out the Allomon.

"He...he had wings? Big black ones?"

"Yeah...and he looked scary. And he was powerful, I thought he was going to delete me at first."

Masahiko knew it. Impmon changed into Beelzemon to take out the Allomon. That confirmed he was looking out for him for awhile now. Why? Why would he do that?

Something told him he knew why. There was one person who he would do anything for-even put up babysitting him. The one person he silently watched and followed like a shadow, and felt like he owed his life to.

"Jeri." he whispered.

Had his sister been aware this whole time of him and Elecmon? Had she told Impmon to watch out for him? Or had she just put him luckily on his tail before he found the digimon? That would explain why he went behind Ai and Mako's backs. She was the trump card-the strange exception in the digimon's mind to do anything that wasn't like himself. He couldn't help it, he was bound to her in a way that no one had ever come across. Even Masahiko was puzzled by the relationship but he understood that the purple loud mouth would protect her-and he left it alone. The boy adjusted his glasses and stood up. He had to know for sure and get to the bottom of this whole thing. And it was going to start with Jeri.

"C'mon Elecmon. We're going to see Jeri at the restaurant. It's time you met everyone."

Happy, the rookie trotted behind him while he kept a fast pace to the restaurant. He would get Jeri to answer for what she had been doing. Finally, he was steeling himself to reveal his secret to his parents that he was a Tamer and no matter what, he was never going to let that part of himself-or Elecmon go.

* * *

Dokgumon attacked relentlessly, charging towards the duo and hoping for a tasty bite. Every time she almost had them in their grasps, they were too slippery and moved around. If it was one thing that Suzie and Lopmon could do, it was bounce around and keep moving. It was making the champion digimon agitated.

"Hold still!" she hissed.

Suzie activated her D-shield and looked at the cliff.

"How about we do some rock boarding?" she looked to Lopmon who got the idea. The shield was pointed to the ground, and they scooped inside it, with the Tamer keeping her wrist pointed downwards. Then, they took off, sliding down the mountian at a high speed escaping the Dokgumon. The wind blew into their faces and the rush of them sliding down the mountain was a great thrill. The rocks sprayed behind them, making a large menacing dust trail behind them.

Unfortunately, Dokgumon took off after them, using her thread to prevent from falling completely. The virus champion was speedy on her thread but Lopmon had an idea.

"Blazing Ice!"

The attack hit the web string and Dokgumon had to slow down.

"Blazing Ice! Blazing Ice! Blazing Ice!"

Again, and again, the ice kept making roadblocks but it was becoming easier and easier for the digimon to avoid the rookie's attacks. About a dozen more 'Blazing Ice' moves and Lopmon was tuckered out. She fell back onto Suzie panting heavily.

"Lopmon, hang in there." Suzie curled her one arm around her partner and braced for the forest ground. They broke through some trees and caught a branch, sending them flying into the ground. Suzie broke the fall-protecting her partner but hitting her head pretty well on the gourd. The snap back, made her choke out a gasp.

"Ugh."

Everything felt dizzy and disorientating, like she drank too much alcohol. Wobbly, she tried to dispel the nausea and pick up her partner but she fell back down, making a loud groan.

"I hear you..." sang the Dokgumon, she was rubbing her palpuses and letting herself drool in anticipation. She tugged at Lopmon first, letting her web encase the small digimon first. Lopmon struggled, but suddenly became numb from the web and she went still. Setting aside the now caccooned Lopmon, the monster turned to its next prey: Suzie.

"Lopmon..." the teen tried to push the spider digimon away but it wasn't working. A palpus touched her and it felt furry and prickly. Her instinct and senses kicked into overdrive-telling her mind and body to _get out_. Luckily, she managed a kick and stung Dokgumon in the eye.

"Little bitch!" she snapped. "I'll be sure to make your deletion painful!"

"Lopmon..." Suzie whimpered, crawling back. It was like she was only six years old again and the danger was looming towards her. No Henry, no Terriermon, and now no Lopmon. Her face twisted into fear and she thought that this was it. She was done for. Then, she felt a stick in her hand. Her fear then melted away. She wasn't six year old anymore, she wasn't some little child. She was the leader of her group! A true leader would go down fighting!

"I'm not giving up!" screamed Suzie, taking the stick and stabbing it into Dukgumon's eye. She gave a shrill cry that could have shattered glass. Stumbling back, she used her palpus to dislodge the stick and assess the wound. She had no sight in two of her eyes. That made the digimon's code boil and her hunger become a frenzy! If it was the _last_ thing she would do, it was devour these two pests!

"Lopmon! I'm going to get you out! Don't worry-I'll save you!" Suzie ripped her way towards the small bundle of webs but she was caught by the ankle by the digimon. She fell. Turning around she used her shield to brace for a large body slam from the digimon.

"I. WILL. HAVE. MY. DATA!" Dokgumon roared. She attacked the shield harder.

The shield was cracking. It travelled to the center where Suzie watch the cracks spread out like a spider's web. It was becoming hot, with sweat pouring down her face, straining to keep her shield up just a little longer. She didn't notice that her D-Arc was vibrating and a pink light was blossoming on the floor with digi-runes floating.

"No." a voice said. "You will not have her."

Then, a blurred figure jumped onto the Dokgumon and slashed at it viciously. She screamed, trying to use her legs to pry the digimon off, but there was a flash of purple and then it was gone. Then, it came back again slashing with two metal claws and a solid kick.

"Ninja Fist!" The purple blur came back using complex movements and started to pound the spider digimon into the ground. It seemed like ages until the digimon stopped and flipped into the air. Then it attacked again,

"Gauntlet Claw!"

With the claws on the back of her hands, the purple blur finally let out a final blow, killing the Dokgumon in one strike. The data floated away, not even lingering for Suzie's savoir. But she didn't care about that, she had to get Lopmon. She spun around and went to where she had last seen her but stopped dead in her tracks.

The caccoon that Lopmon was in was gone.

"Suzie..."

Her eyes widened and she slowly turned around. There standing a few feet away from her was a digimon almost to her height, if not a little taller. She had a yellow jumpsuit on with a blue bandana tied around her neck. Her purple fur held only a white, triangle colouration on her mouth, with her ears being more thinner and having white tippings. On the back of her red gloved hands was the blades that she used to destroy the Dokgumon which were rabbit horned iron claws. Her black eyes sparkled a little and her mouth gave a smile.

The Tamer lifted a hand, walking slowly towards her.

"You...you..."

"Turuiemon. My champion form." her partner answered. "When I was in that cocoon, I heard you say you won't give up. I...I somehow could understand that as long as I believe in you _and_ myself and not give up, I can do this. I can digivolve." the champion's expression switched to an alarmed concern. "Suzie-are you...alright?"

Suzie sniffed loudly, tears streaming down her face. Giving a loud wail, she hugged Turuiemon tightly.

"Tu-Turu-Turuiemon...I'm so-so...p-p-pr-proud of you-u-u." the teen cried harder, not only from the aftershock of almost being eaten, but of relief. Sweet, sweet relief. Lopmon finally digivolved. It wasn't Wendigomon either-but a being true to her partner.

"Suzie, it's alright." comforted the digimon hugging her close. "I'm here."

She settled down finally, and the two realized that in the deepness of the forest, they saw a clearing and a small quaint hut was there. The two exchanged a look,

"This must be Ryudamon's place."

"Let's check it out."

The two opened the door slowly, after knocking a few times. Inside it had a warm, homey feel. A wooden table was in the kitchen with a cup of tea sitting there, the sunlight streaming into the windows with soft curtains, and a beige couch that had blankets and afghans draping over it. A shelf held some books, and a desk was pushed into the corner where some writing papers were stacked neatly. A bed was on the other side, small and tidy.

"Ryudamon must live here." Suzie whispered. They walked into the hut, scanning everything. After looking into the sink (where only a tea cup was placed), they decided to turn around and leave but they jumped as a digimon was there. His milky eyes looked up at the two.

"Greetings."

The two were unsure where he had come from. Had they just missed him? Suzie cleared her throat,

"Hi, I'm sorry to intrude but I'm Suzie and this is Lop-I mean Turuiemon. We wanted to talk to you about digital cores. You must be Ryudamon, right?"

"Indeed." he said.

"Well, what can you tell us about them? You wrote this book-my brother has it-looks like a dictionary. We could really use your help, you see-bad things happened and now some Tamers and digimon are gone. We think the digimon's cores are being used."

Suzie's explanation did not stir a single emotion on Ryudamon's face. He blinked.

"I'm sorry, that's not quite the right question. Please, ask again."

Turuiemon decided to step forward,

" _Please_ , Ryudamon. What can digital cores be used for?"

"That's not quite the right question. There are many uses for cores: a power source, a light, giving life-you need to be specific."

The two bit their lips looking at the old digimon. Maybe he was beyond himself-lost in meaningless thoughts.

"Okay. Let's ask this: Could the digital cores be used to power something?" Suzie asked.

Ryudamon stayed silent.

"What is a digital core?" Turuiemon inquired.

Nothing.

"Who are you?"

Silence.

This was getting awkward. Suzie wanted to shake the poor old digimon but looking at the fine grey hairs in his yellow fur, it wouldn't help their cause.

"Digital cores...I read that they are unstable." the purple bunny champion remarked. "Why would someone collect them if they could be very unstable? They would need just more and more of them."

"What could need so many cores...what could be _that_ unstable?" Suzie muttered to herself, biting her bottom lip.

"That is the correct question." Ryudamon said and his tone changed, into something more somber and softer. More like a actual emotional being and less of a robot, "Suzie and Lopmon. I need you to listen carefully: there is a darkness in the digital world that was sealed long ago. I feel it is trying to break free, but it needs cores-lots of them. I know you have many questions but I do not have much time. Please, search for my book-The Encyclopedia. It has all my answers in it. You two must believe in yourselves."

"What? That's it? That's all you will tell us?" Suzie asked in disbelief. Ryudamon gave a sad smile.

"I can't record this any longer, I've done all I can. The hunter...is already here. Take care, leaders of the new generation."

And then, everything changed. Ryudamon was static-and then he vanished along with the sunny and peaceful hut. It was now dark, and night time in the hut. It stayed the same but you could tell that something terrible happened. The table was overturned, the blankets were torn and ripped, the floor had distinguishable claw marks and it ran along the walls. Plates were smashed, and the tea cup in the sink was now in pieces. The dreadful scene sent an pleasurable feeling in Suzie and Turuiemon's gut.

Had it always been like this? What kind of illusion did Ryudamon use on them? Suzie called out Ryudamon's name but her partner put a gentle gloved paw on her shoulder.

"He's gone. What ever was after him must have got to him. Ryudamon must have left that message for us if we came looking for him."

"How did he know we were coming?"

The digimon sighed, "I don't know..."

Suzie slumped to her knees, letting herself take in the fact that Ryudamon had known someone was after him and used his life to get a message out to the two. How did he know them? How did he know someone was after him? What was in that damn book?

"He said that the correct question was what could be so unstable to need so many cores? A dark force..." Suzie mumbled to herself. Dark and evil digimon were plenty to go by. It could have been anything. Something sealed long ago...that needed the cores of digimon. It was more of a mystery than ever.

"We know that the book is now valuable-more valuable than Ryudamon's life." the digimon said. "Let's go back and fill in Henry on what we learned. There's nothing else we can do here. You were right-there are more players involved than M I think."

"How do we get back? We don't have a digi-port and Henry thinks were with the Holy Angels. Plus, it will take us ages to climb that mountain again." Suzie raised an eyebrow.

The champion smiled.

"Jump on my back and let's go."

As Suzie did so, the digimon used her powerful legs to carry them swiftly through the forest, up the mountain and though the cave. A rush filled Suzie as she lifted her arms to the sky and gave out a cry of victory. Lopmon had digivolved. It wasn't her ultimate form, but it was certainty a good start.

* * *

At the restaurant, Masahiko and Elecmon noticed the door was shut and the lights were out. The sign read ' _Closed_ '. The digimon and Tamer felt on edge and something was making their hairs stand on end. His dad never closed the restaurant unless it was an emergency. And it was at a busy time too. He looked to his digimon for a sign.

"I smell...I smell Jeri in there." she said, sniffing. "But I also smell another person..." when she recognized the scent, she sent electricity snapping in the air violently around her. "I smell M."

"Oh. No." Masahiko went to the door but his partner held him back.

"It's a trap, Masahiko. We can't go in!"

"But my sister is in there!" he cried.

"We can find a way to save her-just not though here. Let's go around back."

The digimon ran down the side alleyway where Masahiko had to take out the trash. He saw her jump on some boxes and nudge the kitchen window open. He rose an eyebrow.

"You've been here before."

"Like I said, the dumpster had some amazing scraps, now c'mon! Are we going to stand here or are we going to go save your sister?"

Masahiko pushed up his glasses and took out his D-Arc.

"Let's do it."

He managed to squeeze thorugh the window and nearly knocked pots and pans in the kitchen. Then, he lifted Elecmon and dropped her to the floor. He realized that he was getting stronger. Elecmon was now as light as moving her was no trouble at all. They crept to the door where a small window was. They looked through it.

There the tables were turned around and Jeri was sitting with Calumon in her lap. M was waiting beside her, with an arm stretched out looking around. Over at the table across was his mom and dad looking scared and angry. Masahiko felt anger prickle inside him. This monster was holding his family hostage!

"P-please. Let us go." pleaded Shizue. "Just take the money-it's all in the register."

"I told you stupid woman. I don't want money. I want your son and his digimon."

"Our son doesn't have a digimon. So you can stop wasting your time and get out. I'm not letting you terrorize my family you crazy psychopath." Tadashi stood up, preparing to punch M. However, the hunter countered and punched the man in the face making Jeri and Shizue scream.

"Dad!" Jeri cried. "Dad!"

"No one move." ordered M. "That brat will come in and I will take him and his digimon."

Masahiko looked to Elecmon and then up to the pots and pans.

"I have a plan. Are you okay to digivolve?"

Elecmon nodded,

"Of course. Anytime."

In minutes, Masahiko had Leonamon set up by the kitchen ready. He gave a quick thumbs up and in seconds, she had knocked all the pots and pans over making the distraction. It didn't take long for M to burst into the kitchen. He slowly looked around, but Leonamon was ducked behind the counter and Masahiko was in the storage cubby where he could sneak around and get his family out.

"Hey, smelly face! Over here!" Leonamon waved her shield and attracted the hunter's attention. While she dealt with him, Masahiko dashed to Jeri and untied her wrists.

"Masahiko! You came!"

"Sh! Jeri, get mom and dad and get out." her said, frowning. She cupped his face.

"I know about you and Elecmon. I-"

"Sh! I told you to get mom and dad out. I don't know how long I can distract M. Get help." he turned to his parents who looked shocked.

"Masahiko, what are you doing? We need to go." Shizue went over but Jeri had already stopped her.

"He's going to help us escape. We need to trust him, okay?"

Jeri couldn't let her step-mother and father argue. Quickly, she pushed them out promising Masahiko that she would go get help.

It was a good thing too since Leonamon crashed through the bar with M on top of her. She held M's hands and let out a roar.

"You're no match for me!"

He kicked her back and jumped in the air.

"Solar Ray!"

The blast knocked Leonamon down to her knees and she cried out in pain.

"Leonamon!" Masahiko yelled. "Hang in there!"

Suddenly, he felt something wrap around his body. Green vines tightened around him and he grit his teeth in pain. Looking back, he saw another digimon standing there.

She was around four foot tall looking like a dark green reptile creature with a dark purple flower perched upon her head. Her feet were like trunks with roots spreading out, acting like her toes. Her arms extended into the vines that encased Masahiko and her large black eyes narrowed at him. Strange...they were not void of life like the Proxy digimon-this was an actual live one.

"I don't think you're going anywhere." she smirked.

"What?" gasped the Tamer, his eyes looking between the newly found digimon and M.

"About time you two showed up." M grunted. "I thought I called you two in awhile ago."

"Sorry, we had to lead that girl and her stupid crocodile away. She was closing in here." it was a familiar tall teenager with dark hair and a scar over his one eyebrow. Masahiko let out a small gasp.

"Jun?"

Indeed, it was Jun standing there with a dark green D-arc in his hand. He folded his arms,

"This was the problem? Just some nerdy kid and a lion."

"I need the Leonamon-wrap her too." ordered M. Jun sighed,

"Aruraumon, will you do the honors?"

"Nemesis Ivy!"

Aruraumon extended her other arm out, encasing a pained Leonamon. She struggled with the vines but Jun easily slid a card though his D-Arc allowing his digimon to gain a power boost.

"Just give up." he muttered, rolling his eyes. "You're done for."

"I can't believe Ellin liked you!" growled Masahiko. "You're a traitor!"

"Please, I was playing her the whole time." Jun walked towards the younger Tamer. "Getting intel, listening in on when it was time to strike, and with the short pinkie and her digimon not around, it was time to attack you guys.

"Let's get this over with." Aruraumon growled. "I can't hold these two forever."

"Right." M strolled over to Leonamon first. "Let's end this-"

"Outback Slash!" roared Allandmon. He burst through the doors and tackled Aruraumon to the ground, making her release Leonamon and Masahiko. It was time to fight.

"Leonamon, after M!" the Tamer shouted.

"Stomp of Isis!" she cried, slamming her foot to the ground. It dug up the tables and chairs all the way to M who dodged.

"Solar Ray!"

"Mud Splatter!" Allandmon send a nasty shot of mud into M's gauntlet and it sputtered, before sizzling and sparking out. The hunter hissed and if he had a visible face, it would be one of pure hate.

"Jun, Aruraumon-let's go. We're done."

M threw some smoke bombs to the ground. Aruraumon grabbed Jun and they carried out, leaving Ellin looking up at Jun with pure hate.

"See you around!" Aruraumon shouted.

"This won't be the last time you see us." Jun said quietly. Then, they left.

"Allandmon," Ellin climbed on. "Let's go after them."

A flash of green light was seen and despite Ellin, Masahiko, Allandmon and Leonamon searching, they were no where in sight. Outside, a crowd had gathered to see what the damage was being caused by in the restaurant. The Australian looked furious and whipped her head wildly.

"Where could they have gone?!" she punched the wall. "I...I can't believe Jun is..."

"A Tamer?" Masahiko offered.

"No! Traitor! A bloody maggot traitor! Wanker! Tosser! Bastard!" she was too mad to continue and punched the wall again and again.

"Masahiko!"

The teen turned around to see Jeri running towards him with Beelzemon behind her. He slowly walked towards them with unamused expression and his green eyes narrowed. The Demon Lord digimon was tall and human like with black leather bomber jacket and black desert pants. On his face a purple helmet pointed outwards with blonde hair spiking out. Equipped to his arm was a laser canon wind up and ready to go. His ebony wings twitched, and looked like he wanted to take flight.

"Is that..." Ellin stopped punching the wall and nudged Allandmon, pointing to the mega.

"Shit...buggars were right. He really is a Demon Lord." the champion said.

"Where is he? Where's M?" Jeri asked, taking in her younger brother and looked him over. He festered and knocked her hand away.

"He's gone. He got away...again." he looked down. "So...you knew all this time? About me and Elecmon?"

Jeri smiled sadly.

"Yes, I knew. Despite not being a Tamer anymore, I know when my brother is hiding something-especially a loud digimon. I asked Beelzemon here to keep an eye out for you just in case and it was a good thing I did or that Allomon would have hurt you. He wasn't too happy about me asking him to stay by you to figure out how to become a Tamer-"

"Jer-you were held hostage by that freak show." Beelzemon growled. "If I had kept an eye on you-"

"The same outcome would have happened. I already told you what I wanted and you promised me." she looked at the mega gently. He looked down and didn't reply.

"You-you're not mad at me? For keeping this secret?" Masahiko asked.

"Of course not. I could never be mad at you. I'm proud of you. You got these new friends, and you became so much happier these past few months. I will always worry about you but that's just cause I'm your big sister."

Leonamon stayed back, unsure of what to do. Beelzemon saw how uncomfortable and awkard she looked and went over to her. With a sharp nudge, he jerked his head to Jeri.

"Go make yourself useful and say hello."

"R-Right." Leonamon felt hot and blushed red as she knelt down to Jeri. "Hi Jeri-um-we...should probably introduce ourselves. I'm-"

Jeri took her into a hug interrupting the lioness digimon.

"-the greatest thing to happen to my little brother. Thank you for being there for him."

Leonamon hugged back gently and let herself smile. Looking at Masahiko, he gave her a thumbs up.

"You're welcome, Jeri."

 **End Episode**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Hey guys! So we finally have Lopmon's true champion form out! Only took twelve episodes! Phew! I assure you-it will not take another twelve episodes for another evolution to occur as we are picking up the pace. Things are starting to progress and we are starting to see where the dots are connecting finally. The book...a dark force...Jun and his reveal to be a Tamer-oh how many surprises we had in store for this episode! And we got a peek at Beelzemon-you were all wondering when he would show his face up not that he's a secret but I thought he could use an appearance.

The fun doesn't stop here! We have another exciting chapter awaiting us next time on Digimon Tamers: Unity! Episode Thirteen: Spring Trap!

See ya!

~Link


	13. Episode 13: Spring Trap!

**Digimon Tamers: Unity**

 _By: Linkmaste_

Previously on Digimon Tamers: Unity...

 _Beelzemon: Princess and the chocolate bunny went to go find Ruydamon but was bein' chased by a Dokgumon. Realizing that she had to believe in herself, the chocolate bunny changed into Turuiemon-her true champion form. In the real world, kiddo was getting tossed around by the munchkins and turned to me for advice which I told him to stick up for himself. He went to the restaurant to realize that freak show M had taken Jeri hostage! What's worse is Jun is actually a Tamer and a traitor! If I had arrived a little earlier-that would have been some damn carnage. I can guarantee you on that! Ain't take a genius to figure out we aren't doing so hot._

Episode Thirteen: Spring Trap!

* * *

"Jump! Jump!"

"I _am_ jumping!"

"No, bloody use the A button!"

"No!"

"Jump!"

"Shut up! I'm trying!"

"He's not going to make it."

"Watch out!"

The game over music played and the screen faded to black. Masahiko tossed the controller aside in frustration and glared at the two girls,

"You two play-that was freaking stressful."

"I was just helping." Suzie picked up the controller. "You had to jump sooner."

One of the phones buzzed.

"Oh! That'll be the pizza-I got it." Ellin grabbed the cash and took off through the door towards the main lobby.

The three plus their digimon were in Ellin's dorm having a group sleepover. She was upset over Jun and called Suzie to come over, but it ended up Masahiko showing up at the door explaining that he had to leave the house. Things were tense between him and his father about the whole digimon fiasco in the restaurant. Luckily, insurance covered the damages and the place would be open next week. Suzie started to fill in the two on the escort mission to the Holy Sanctuary, and then how she and Lopmon went to see Ryudamon- the grizzly discovery that he had been deleted by M.

Within a few minutes, the Australian came back with three fresh hot pizzas. One was for the three of them (with hot sauce for Suzie), one was for Crocomon and Lopmon to share together, and Elecmon had her own pizza since Masahiko warned that she would steal their slices if she felt the need to.

"Love, let me feed you a slice." Crocomon teased. She rolled her eyes, at the rookie's gesture.

"I think I'm capable of feeding myself, thanks."

"Elecmon! Chew!" Masahiko scolded the digimon. "You're going to choke if you try to swallow the whole pizza!"

Elecmon bashfully let go of inhaling the pizza and took a reasonable bite.

"It's so yummy though."

Suzie generously dipped her pizza in hot sauce before eating it, savoring the spice and flavor. Curious, Ellin dipped her pizza too.

"Right on mate. That does taste good."

"Told you."

"So nothing else you two could find at Ryudamon's house? Strange bogger he sounded like." Crocomon commented.

"It was a mess, we couldn't make sense of any of the papers or books. Whoever deleted him, trashed the place good." Suzie said. "M is collecting digi-cores to power something big. What that thing is, we have no idea. Have you heard of any stories of a digimon needing cores from Australia, Ellin?"

She shook her head,

"No, I haven't got the faintest idea."

"Neither Henry nor Terriermon have any guesses either. They were just as confused as we were but on the bright side-Lopmon can digivolve now."

"That's a relief, we were getting tired of covering your butts." Elecmon chomped on some more pizza. "Plus all three of us champions, M won't stand a chance now!"

"But he's got Jun and Aurarumon now. This makes things harder!" Masahiko argued, looking at his slice. "They know us. They know Ellin."

Ellin looked down and felt shame.

"I should have known better..."

"I told you lot that he was a wanker!" Crocomon growled. "And if he hurt a single hair on Ellin, I would have ripped him and that talking plant to shreds."

"Okay, we got it. You're right and I was wrong." she hugged her knees. "Can we just forget I was ever interested in the guy?"

"It could have happened to any one of us." Masahiko said softly. "He could have went after Suzie or tried to befriend me-"

"But I fell for it..." bitterness crept into Ellin's voice. The mood seemed a little down now, but Suzie was determined to get the sleepover back on track. She played a catchy pop song and managed to get everyone in brighter spirits but in the back of her mind, she felt worried for the blue haired Tamer. She knew how it was-having her feelings all meddled and using others. She knew it all too well...

* * *

 _April_

"Hey you look good in that." Suzie said, looking at Ai's new outfit. She was wearing black pants with a golden top that showed her bare shoulders and back-with a simple string tied around her neck. The teen grimaced,

"I don't think it's exactly me...mom would totally ground me if she caught me wearing this." Ai turned around and surprised Suzie with a kiss. "And that really excites me."

Her kisses became more frequent and misplaced, travelling down Suzie's neck. Blushing, she tried to squirm out,

"Ai, we're supposed to be getting ready. Not doing the opposite."

"You weren't complaining earlier." she smirked. Suzie pointed at her face.

"I have makeup on now."

"Excuse me your highness, my apologies." Ai mocked a bow and the two laughed loudly. "Anyway, everything was cool with Mako right?"

Suzie stiffened. She was supposed to go see him today and end the relationship. But when the time came, she just couldn't. He was so warm and sweet and he surprised her with flowers and a little extra something else. She didn't dare mention _that_ to Ai.

"Um, about that..." She settled Ai down on the bed. "I haven't talked to Mako about it yet."

Ai just stared at her,

"Why?"

"I just haven't gotten around to it-but don't worry I will!"

"Suzie, this isn't like doing homework," Ai frowned and stood up. "You like me...right?"

"Yes! Of course I like you-"

"Then end it with Mako and be with me. Our digimon know something is up between us and it is only going to be a matter of time before Mako realizes what we had done. You need to set it right." Ai leaned in, "Besides, don't you like our little hangouts?"

Suzie's heart skipped a beat,

"I'll tell him at the party."

Ai sat back down on the bed, giving sly grin,

"Good. Cause I don't think I can keep you a secret any longer. It's killing me."

* * *

 _Present_

At school the trio Tamers kept close contact with one another in case Jun tried to show his face at school. So far, Ellin and Suzie hadn't seen him. Masahiko walked around the school at lunch to take a look for him but so far, he was nowhere in sight. He turned and corner but gasped as someone pushed him into an empty classroom. He stumbled and whizzed around expecting the traitor Tamer there.

But instead, it was Ai. She had her hand over Masahiko's mouth. It took him a minute to realize he was about to scream.

"I remove my hand, and you will not say a peep. Understood?" she said slowly. The Tamer nodded and she released him. He stumbled back,

"What are you doing?"

"I need to talk to you." Ai said in a low voice while closing the classroom door.

"Uh, look-I don't know what you or your brother are up to but-"

"Mako and I aren't talking to each other anymore." The brown haired teenager folded her arms and leaned against the wall. She looked down, "After that run in with you...we got into an argument and I asked him why he was acting so weird. He's never that violent or stupid, that's usually my job."

"...why are you telling me this?" Masahiko's amber eyes stared at the teen girl.

"Because, I have no one else to talk to. Our partners have their own stuff to worry about-besides Impmon doesn't think anything is wrong with Mako. But, I noticed it. I noticed how strange he's been."

"What kind of strange?"

"Secretive. He won't tell me where he goes half of the time and he comes home so late. That's why he looks exhausted all the time. He snaps at _anyone_ about anything. That comment...about Leomon. I told him that was crossing the line, but he said you deserved it."

"What about the black glove?" Masahiko wanted to get to the bottom of this and Ai seemed to be opening up. She looked up at him.

"I can't stay long. But, can...we talk? I haven't completely apologized for what we did to you lately and maybe I...my brother and I took it too far." The Tamer went for the door and clenched the knob.

"Wait! What changed your mind?" He almost went to grab her arm but hesitated. She didn't look like the type to just let someone touch her. He also remembered vividly how hard she punched the locker beside him. The Tamer did not want a broken face.

"You said that we were lonely...that we didn't have any friends. You were right about that. Mako is all I have and I'm all he's got. If something was happening to him and I had no idea...I'd never forgive myself. I'll...I'll see you around." Ai left the room, leaving the Tamer to piece together just what happened. While he was suspicious, he could see something different in Ai's eyes. He told himself not to get excited, while he wanted to see good in everyone (a trait that he and Jeri commonly share), he had to be careful of her.

* * *

The group was called into Henry's office a few days later, curious as to what the next mission was. So far, they had been doing well and as a result they were getting stronger: not just as individuals but as a team. Their confidence and success spread throughout Hypnos and once when Agents ignored the teenagers,they were now constantly praised and given high fives in the hallway. Suzie and Lopmon finally felt like pack leaders, while the others felt like they molded into a team-a unique blend of personalities, strengths and quirks that proved to make them popular.

"This is it," Henry told them, his face containing nothing carefree or light hearted. "We're going to capture M. I told you guys if the missions went well then I will let you help us-and now, it's time to put an end to M's plans."

Suzie gasped, her eyes going wide and her smile was impossible to wipe off. Terriermon jumped off Henry's shoulders,

"We need to know that you guys can take care of yourselves out there. M has been able to avoid police, and even us. Rika and Renamon have been trying to track him for weeks but we arn't getting anywhere."

"So we're setting a trap." Henry turned on his large monitor that the group could see. There, it was the best picture of M they could catch. A blurry photo of him jumping away into the night but the helmet and reflection that concealed his identity was something that bore into the group's thoughts constantly.

"A trap?" Masahiko asked.

"He's out of proxy digimon and needs more. We are going to use Rika and Renamon as bait-he won't say no to it."

"What about Jun and his digimon?" Ellin asked.

"That's when you guys help out. We need someone to keep them occupied. Three champions against one rookie should be easy. Plus, were sure he's a new Tamer." Terriermon explained. "You guys have experience and firepower to take them out. Just don't kill them."

"And while we deal with those guys, I'm guessing that's when you guys swoop in and capture M." she stated.

"Yes, no holding back. Terriermon and I are reinstating ourselves as agents. We're going to run the mission-but Suzie; you and Lopmon have to run this group-to make sure Jun doesn't up and try to take us by surprise. Plus, you are going to have some help."

"Help?" Suzie made a face. Henry pressed the button on the intercom on his desk.

"Send them in."

The doors opened and to everyone's horror, three figures entered. The Haruki twins and Impmon strolled in, each looking unimpressed. Masahiko saw Ai looked stoic like her brother and she refused to look at him directly.

"Ai, Mako, and Impmon. You three will work with the group. I don't want any bickering-this is important. Suzie and Lopmon are in charge. Remember what we discussed."

"Fine. Whatever." Mako rolled his eyes. The other two just nodded their heads.

"Now, this is happening tonight. Rika and Renamon will be in position at Shinjuku tower. I will have every able agent on standby, police ready to swoop in, and apart from some exceptions, our group." Henry leaned forward, "We are getting this guy tonight."

"Don't worry Henry! We won't let you down!" Suzie smiled.

"See you all tonight, Shinjuku Tower, eight o'clock."

The group left, with Mako, Ai and Impmon following them into the lobby outside Henry's office.

"Just so we're clear, we're doing our own thing. We might have to fight together on this one, but you are no leader for us. Don't get in our way." Mako said and pressed the elevator button, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Ugh, can you two be any more immature?" Ellin cried. "This doesn't have to deal with whatever happened with you and her-this is serious!"

"You have no idea what happened!" he snapped back angrily.

"Oh, I have a good idea. You need to get over yourself and realize that stopping M is bigger than this stupid problem. So do _us_ a favour and don't get in _our_ way."

For once, the twins didn't reply and just went into the elevator Impmon trailed behind being unusually silent.

"That's weird." Suzie muttered.

"What? They kept their damn mouths shut for once? I wish it happened more often." Crocomon snickered.

"No...Ai is usually the loud one. She and Impmon said nothing that whole time." she said.

"Whoopie do. A world record for the stupid imp to keep his mouth shut. C'mon Masahiko, we should go get ready for tonight." Ellin said.

"I can't wait. All of us finally creaming that loser? It's going to be great!" Elecmon cheered. Suzie put out a hand,

"Wait! I wanted to give you guys something!"

The group rose an eyebrow but complied. She went over to the assistant's desk where Lindy was 'working'. By working, it meant she had fallen asleep. Henry didn't have the heart to wake her up since she looked exhausted.

"Lindy...wake up." Suzie gently nudged her. The woman bolted out of her chair,

"What? What! I'm awake!" she stopped panicking and looked at Suzie. "Oh, sorry Suzie. I fell asleep again. This baby is already making me tired and he isn't even out yet."

"That's okay. Henry needs to do stuff on his own anyway. Do you have the package I ordered?"

Lindy made a 'oh' sound and dug underneath her desk to produce a box.

"Came in this morning. It looks great."

"Thanks," she grinned and ran over to the group. "I thought instead of our cheer we could use...some outfits!" she revealed a black and pink jumpsuit that was her size. She tossed Ellin a orange and black one while Masahiko received a yellow and black one.

"Light weight, easy to wash, and its slimming-plus we wouldn't be a team without them." she winked.

"This actually is kinda cool." Ellin said letting herself imagine herself in the getup. She inspected it just in case Suzie put some weird logo on it but to her relief there was none. "Thanks, Suzie."

"See you all tonight." Suzie said. "And let's show the Haruki twins that we're not the same team they saw before."

That night, Shinjuku Tower had been cleared and replaced with every able agent of Hypnos. Some were disguised citizens walking, strolling their children (weapons wrapped in blankets), and hiding out in their unmarked vehicles. Rika and Renamon were in place, doing some photography of the skyline and looking oblivious to their surroundings. The woman had an ear piece in and was listening to Henry's final commands on the situation.

Hidden away was Henry, Terriermon, and two old faces. Kazu and Andromon came out to lend a hand since Takato and Guilmon were in the digital world still. They were happy to help and catch M finally.

"Alas, Master Kazu and I are always welcome to assist you." Andromon made a salute. The tall cyborg digimon was usually known as Gaudromon but lately he was preferring the ultimate form. Kazu and Andromon were on some trips helping out with low key missions such as Tamers trying to do evil things with their digimon or sorting out recruitment. They weren't close to a perfect team but they came in handy. Kazu hadn't changed a bit. His hair was still wild, his brown eyes still held the raw energy of him as a youth and the cockiness of being an unstoppable digimon card player. However, he had grown a five o'clock shadow and was dressed in the least formal attire of a brown hoodie and sweat pants.

"Plus, we're the dream team. Not much going to get past us." winked Kazu.

Obviously, Kazu had other thoughts about him and Andromon being just short of perfection despite the mess ups he had done in the past. No one had let him forget what he had done to the high school gym, how he got tricked by some Numemon when they were younger, or even a time when he tried to ask Rika out. His jaw still hurt from that punch she gave after he told her he was kidding.

"Is that why you dropped out of college?" Henry asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Ouch. My feelings, bro. College wasn't my style."

Ready in position was the team. Suzie, Tururiemon, Ellin, Allandmon, Masahiko and Leonamon waited for the signal. That was when they would go in and take out Jun and Aurarumon. The battle suits did make them look more official and like an actual team. They were sleek, and made them look like actual agents of Hypnos. Suzie had her hair up in a high pony tail, while Masahiko traded his glasses out for shades-in case another digital barrier appeared. In their utility belts was their D-Arcs, their cards, and their cell phones. Their only defense they had was eh D-Shields equipped to their wrists that could be called upon a moment's notice.

"Any sign yet?" Masahiko asked, sitting onto of Leonamon's shoulder. He had a hand holding himself steady on the digimon's short purple mane.

"No. Still nothing." Suzie bit her lip. "And no sign of the twins and Impmon either."

"Figures." growled Allandmon.

Just then, the digimon all sensed a powerful force approaching. With the sound of wings flapping, a tall figure landed beside the group.

"What's up losers?" asked Beelzemon loading his guns and giving a cocky grin. Ai jumped off him wearing a jumpsuit of her own that was black with a turquoise trim. Equipped to her side was a knife along with a white and sea green D-Arc. It didn't seem like she had any cards with her.

No one answered the dark mega and went back to looking at the tower.

"Tough crowd." he muttered and looked to Ai. "Any word from him?"

She checked her phone and frowned,

"Nothing."

"Mako isn't here yet?" Suzie said not taking her eyes off the tower.

"He'll be here." she folded her arms and gave a stony look. "Why don't you focus on running your little peanut gallery group. Cute outfits-looks about as stupid as you."

"Oh, you know what-" the leader was cut off by Masahiko.

"Cut it out. We need to be civil in order for this to work." he said looking at Ai. "Afterwards, you two can fight to your hearts content."

"Whatever. Beelzemon, let's get to the air. Some of us have wings that are more useful." she climbed back onto the mega and they took flight.

"That ankle biter is M, I just know it. And his sister is stupid enough to not believe it." Ellin mumbled.

A few minutes later, a burst of light flashed on the tower. That was their cue.

"Let's go!" Suzie cried and everyone booked it to the tower. Looking up, Ai and Beelzemon saw it as well and made their way over. She ran faster giving her commands loudly, "Find Jun and Aurarumon and we can not let them pair up with M!"

"Got it!" the others replied.

It was chaos at Shinjuku tower. Renamon and Rika were being pulled aside looking like some kind of sleep dart had hit their necks by Kazu. Henry had digivolved Terriermon to Rapidmon and were attacking M straight on with Andromon backing him up. There, Jun was sitting on a giant, bird plant like digimon that resembled an ostrich. Colourful feathers were all over her chest and dark green ferns served as her tail. On her feet were roots that twisted off into different directions. Her dark eyes glittered dangerously, expecting an attack at any given moment.

"Jun! You're not getting away!" Suzie cried. "Attack!"

The digimon shot forward, each preparing their specialty attacks.

"Outback Slash!"

"Stomp of Isis!"

"Gauntlet Claw!"

The attacks was met with a bright green dome shield surrounding the strange bird digimon and Jun. He smirked,

"M took a few pointers from you guys." Jun said and threw out an arm. "Atropamon! Time to show them what we're made of."

"Atropamon: Virus Champion special attacks are Belladonna and Night Shade." Masahiko read the information off, "Just our luck that he figured out how to digivolve her."

"Doesn't matter! We're going to beat this bastard in!" Ellin cried. "Allandmon, use your Outback Slash!"

"Outback Slash!" he raced forward to attack Atropamon but she jumped into the air. For something that didn't fly she sure could jump high. Extending her wings, she sent out small black balls of energy.

"Night Shade!"

The onslaught made Allandmon howl in pain. The Aussie Tamer gasped looking terrified for her partner.

"Hey! Dodo Bird!"

Beelzemon flew high in the sky aiming his giant laser canon at Atropamon. A evil grin was on his face as he charged it.

"Let's finish this. Shoot her." Ai commanded cooly.

"Corona Blaster!"

The other champions scrambled out of the way as the dark angel mega was charging his attack. It wasn't on the top of anyone's list to be vaporized by his laser canon. But Jun didn't seem worried and shrugged,

"I was going to save this for later, but you two look like our biggest problem. Say bye-bye."

"Bye-bye?" Ai muttered but saw him hold out his cell phone and an audio clip played. Then, the speakers on the Shijuku Tower activated. It was the high pitch frequency that Suzie played awhile ago. Her brown eyes widened and she tried to warn Beelzemon but he had already heard it.

"No! Shit! Ugh!" he gritted his fangs hard trying to keep the attack focused but his struggle was futile. He lost control and the attack shot into the sky completely missing the target. Reaching to cover his ears he could barely keep it together in the air.

"God dammit!" cursed Ai, holding on for dear life.

Suzie gasped knowing full well what Jun did to the mega.

"How did you-"

"Your little friend told me how a simple sound frequency could make him turn completely useless. Thanks, Ellin."

Suzie looked at the dark skinned Tamer who bit her lip,

"I didn't know!"

"B-Beelzemon?" Ai felt the drop and they started to fall out of the sky. "Beelzemon, wake up!" He was unconscious and in a flash of light changed back into Impmon. "H-Help!" Her body was now flailing as she whipped through the air to the ground. They fell faster and faster towards the concrete. Ai grit her teeth and spread herself to slow the fall but it wasn't working. Soon, they were going to die from the impact.

"Leonamon!" Masahiko climbed onto the lioness digimon and with a powerful jump, they shot out, catching the girl and the small purple rookie.

"M-Masahiko?" Ai opened her eyes a little to look up at him and Leonamon. Her body shuddered just from the shock of the fall.

"I got you and Impmon. Don't worry." he assured her and they landed on the ground. Gently, they let her down with Impmon in her arms. "Stay here."

"What the hell is going on over there?!" Suzie heard Henry shout through her D-Arc. Suzie pulled it out and spoke back,

"Jun and M know the frequency sounds to knock out Impmon!"

"Dammit! Suzie, you have to stop him! Be careful!"

"Allandmon! Let's attack together." Turuiemon ran beside the champion, her dark eyes narrowed at Atropamon.

"Ready when you are love."

"Gaunlet Claw!"

"Mud Splatter!"

The attacks were suscessful and Atropmon let out a cry of pain. Jun let out a grunt and swiped a card through the D-Arc.

 **DIGIMODIFY**

"Digi-Modify! Refresh activate! Don't give up Atropamon!"

"Belladonna!"

Allandmon countered.

"Outback Slash!"

The attacks clashed violently and both were thrown back. Ellin shielded herself,

"Suzie, any ideas?"

"Again! We arn't giving up!" screamed the leader. She felt furious that Ai was almost hurt by Jun and her anger drove her now. "Tururiemon!"

"Ninja Fist!" she sped up, taking the bird digimon by surprise. She zipped through her and punched her into the sky.

"Outback Slash!" Allandmon came in and jumped high into the air-using his large tail to smack her down into the ground. Atropamon shuddered under the force and struggled to get back up.

"J-Jun...I can't keep this up." she growled.

"Stomp of Isis!" Leonamon smashed her foot down and it was the final blow to Atropamon. In a green flash, she changed back into Aurarumon. Jun ran over to her putting up another green dome of protection.

"I got you." he told her.

"I'm sorry...I failed." she croaked. Her black eyes barely opened up.

"Give up!" Suzie shouted.

Jun looked up, fury in his eyes. His D-Arc started to glow and whine loudly.

"We will never give up. We can't lose!"

"You're outnumbered, Jun." Ellin shouted.

The D-Arc whined louder and louder. A green aura started to form around the Tamer as he picked up his digimon.

"I don't care. I will not let you beat me as long as I'm still standing. So go and give it your best shot!"

Then, he gasped as a symbol burned onto his hand like a white lined tattoo. It was a simple leaf design that curved near the stem and it left a faint imprint on his skin. Bewildered, he saw his digimon float in the air and become concealed in a ball of green light.

 **REGENERATE DIGIVOLUTION**

"Aurarumon Regenerate Digivolve to..."

There, an hour glass figure appeared with blood red eyes peering out of her hood. The bottom of the dark robe spilled out like delicate petals of a flower; shades of blue and magenta that mixed and melted together. Her arms were concealed but vines were peaking out. Her voice was now a whisper as she announced her new ultimate form.

"...Iolamon."

"What just happened!?" Masahiko cried, looking shocked at the new change.

"He changed her...again!" Ellin sucked in some air. This was looking bad.

"I don't care! Attack!" Suzie screamed sending out Turiuriemon. She felt her Tamer's wrath and let the rage consume her as she sent out her iron claws and went to slash the mysterious ultimate.

"Elusis Strike." she whispered and several vines shot out of her arms and wrapped around Tururiemon. Ensnared, she could only growl and struggle.

"Tururiemon!" Suzie cried, "Get out!"

"I-I can't I'm stuck!"

"Outback Slash!"

Allandmon came in time, cutting the vines and freeing the rabbit champion. He dragged her out of Iolamon's vicinity, using his tail to smack more vines away.

"Iolamon. Ultimate virus digimon. Special attack Elusis Strike-well this is just bloody peachy!" Ellin snarled.

"Iolamon..." Jun gently touched her partner. She looked down at him and they nodded their heads together. She picked him up and she jumped off the tower, zipping towards M who was still battling with Rapidmon and Andromon. She picked up M who's battle armor had seen better days-it was scratched and ripped a little with a large gash on the back. It appeared that Andromon had got a good hit on him.

"You're not getting away!" Henry screamed. "Rapidmon!"

"Tri Beam!" The ultimate pressed his feet together and spread out his arms to form a triangle. It charged and aimed right at the trio but Iolamon used one of her vines to counter the attack.

"Dammit!" cursed Henry. He jumped out of the way as the vine almost nicked his head off.

"Forest Hurricane!"

An onslaught of leaves and wind came down on everyone, making them shield themselves. Everyone, including the agents surrounding the place were helpless victims to the attack. The leaves were cutting and blistering to endure, making wounds into any open skin they could find. Several cuts appeared on the Tamer's faces and hands while the digimon were taking the blunt of the attack. Then, the hurricane ended and everyone was left to realize that nothing was accomplished. M wasn't captured, Jun and Aruuramon managed to achieve the ultimate level and they're now gone. All that they had managed was wound M's shoulder.

"Henry! What's going on over there? Are you okay?" It was his sister's turn to yell through the D-Arc. He realized that he was pretty sore from a bunch of hits from M and grimaced as he brought the D-Arc to his mouth.

"He used some kind of sleep dart on Rika and Renamon and took out the squad I had ready on standby. What was that digimon?"

"Iolamon. Jun somehow digivolved her again. To ultimate." she swallowed and gained back her breath.

"That's just...swell." Henry groaned sarcastically and sat on his butt. Rapidmon landed beside him and put a hand out.

"Momen-"

"Don't say it! Don't you _dare_ say Momentai." he snapped.

"I'll go make sure the others have Rika and Renamon. Sorry Henry. This jackass isn't like the good old bad guys. We'll get him though." Kazu looked guilty as he turned to Andromon and they jumped off the tower with the ultimate in his arms. The director Tamer took a deep breath, and started damage control.

On the other side of the tower, Suzie asked Tururiemon to help her go see Ai and Impmon. They saw Ai hold Impmon tenderly. Behind her, walking towards them was Mako who just arrived at the scene. He looked disinterested but alert as he knew something was up. In his one hand was his purple and black D-Arc glowing red and whining loudly. He breathed heavily as if he had ran a moment ago. Something snapped in the short Tamer and she marched towards him with that same cold expression she had on her face when she found out Ellin had went through her phone.

"Suzie, what are you-"

 _Slap._

Everyone stopped. Mako looked bewildered at Suzie as he held his blistering red cheek. Suzie breathed heavily, her face red and teeth clenched.

"Where. Were. You." she growled each word.

Mako's face became emotionless as he straightened himself. A red hand print formed on his cheek.

"I was on my way here-"

"That's a lie! You would have came with Ai!" Suzie screamed. "They almost got killed tonight if it wasn't for Leonamon and Masahiko!" her voiced died down. "What happened to you, Mako?"

He ignored the question.

"Well, maybe if your stupid Australian friend kept her mouth shut around Jun, this wouldn't have happened." Mako turned his head slightly, "C'mon Ai. Let's get Impmon home."

"O-Okay." Ai looked reluctantly at Suzie then followed her brother. He stopped and spoke over his shoulder,

"You know Suzie. You might seem to have improved but when you slapped me, you just showed how little you changed. You still cheated on me and I'll still never forgive you for that."

Suzie clenched her fists and wanted to shout something back to nothing could come to mind. What he said was true. She did cheat on him.

"For once, they have a point." Ellin said sadly. "I told Jun about that weird thing you did to Impmon when me and Croocmon faced him. He was so interested in it and I didn't think-"

"No. That's not your fault." Suzie turned. "You had no idea and I want you to stop blaming yourself for trusting Jun. That was _his_ fault. Not yours."

"She's right mate." Allandmon nudged his partner. "Jun is a bloody coward. You're so much better than 'im."

"Well, we're going to make Jun pay either way. I'll beat that wanker in if it's the last thing I'll do." Ellin said darkly. Allandmon patted her back,

"That's my girl."

* * *

 _April_

The house party Suzie, Ai and Mako were invited to was at Hikari's house. Loud music played, red cups were littered everywhere and the smell of pot was hanging in the air. Mako and Suzie walked in hand in hand with Ai trailing behind. Suzie could feel Ai's eye burning the back of her head. She quickly stopped holding Mako's hand feeling self unconscious that the girl was watching them.

"Hey, you want a drink?" Mako asked. Suzie shrugged,

"Sure, but make sure it isn't that beer stuff. It's yucky."

He chuckled,

"I'll see what I can do, princess."

A few minutes later, he returned with three red cups. He passed one to Ai and the other to Suzie. They sniffed it.

"What is it?"

"I think it's rum." Mako took a shy sip. "I threw in some orange juice so it won't taste as bad."

"Cheers." muttered Ai sarcastically and she gulped down the entire drink. Suzie took a tentative sip and to her surprise, she liked it.

"Not bad."

"So what did you tell your mom?" Mako asked.

"I said I was having a sleepover with Ai tonight and she bought it. Good thing Henry wasn't home when I said that." she explained. Ai made a face.

"We told our parents that we're sleeping over at your place."

"Well, when it comes time to leave, we can say we changed our minds-no big deal. Besides your parents are lax compared to my mom."

Suzie gasped and went over to some of her friends, yapping away. Ai and Mako stood awkwardly in the center of it all. The party was all of Suzie's classmates and friends and they had no idea what to do. Despite being the youngest and talented Tamers, the Haruki twins had no clue how to behave at a party. Talking to other people-normal teenagers unlike themselves was a concept that could only bring anxiety to their minds. It wasn't like they were shy or anything, but they knew how different they acted, how their priorities were a little...unusual than a regular teenager's. Most didn't sleep with a knife under their pillow-fear they would be kidnapped by a bad digimon. Or how they had frequent nightmares...or even the medicine they had to take.

"Should we..." Ai tapped her cup nervously.

"I dunno. We suck at this. Since when do we go to parties and socialize with others?" Mako asked and laughed. "Suzie's the only reason I get out and around."

"Same here." she replied sadly. "Mako, you really like her...don't you?"

"I love her." he said in a definite voice. "I was going to say it tonight and see what she would say."

"You haven't told her you love her?"

"No, I kept chickening out."

Ai looked uncomfortable and told Mako she needed some air. Outside, she leaned against the wall and looked up at the sky. She should have told her brother she was seeing Suzie but he looked so happy with her.

"Hey, there you are!" Suzie smiled and went over to the girl. "I got Mako talking to some people finally and I want to introduce you to my friend Tomone-she's really nice and-" Suzie noticed how uncomfortable Ai looked and frowned, "Hey what's wrong?"

"I suck at this." Ai growled. "I have no idea how to go out there and talk like you do. I feel stupid for being here. Plus, Mako has no idea about what were doing behind his back."

"Relax, he'll understand. Did you notice the one guy checking you out?" Suzie teased. Ai rolled her eyes,

"I don't exactly swing that way."

"No, and right now I don't feel like swinging that way either." her body pushed up close and tenderly their lips met. Ai felt guilty at first but once Suzie cupped her cheek, it was gone and she gave into the pleasure. How could she give this up? Mako would just have to understand that her and Suzie were meant to be together. She wanted _her_. Not him. And if she didn't tell Mako that-Ai herself would spill the beans.

Then, a flash appeared and the two opened their eyes. Ai looked around nervously.

"What was that?"

"Oh, probably someone taking a selfie above us." Suzie waved a hand. "Let's go back inside, I'll tell Mako later about us."

"Okay, but no more putting it off." Ai threatened. She already felt tipsy from the drink and the kiss. She needed to get more of that rum. For some reason, the alcohol tended to her anxiety.

While the two went inside, they didn't notice Mako standing on the other side who was looking for his girlfriend. He saw the pink haired teen and his sister talk one minute and when they embraced each other and kissed, it felt like everything stopped around him. He couldn't understand what he was watching at first and when it finally processed, he wanted to deny it. But, he saw Suzie and Ai. _Kissing_. Something cracked inside his heart-and his mind. That once rosy thought of Suzie turned sour in his mind. Slowly, he went inside the house party again but he felt like he couldn't function.

"Hey, there you are!" Suzie hooked her arm around the brown haired teen. "Guys, I need to introduce you to Tomone. Tomone, this is my boyfriend Mako and his sister Ai."

"Hi, nice to meet you. Love the piercings." She smiled at Ai and turned to Mako. "And I heard _plenty_ about you Mako, so treat my best friend well here okay."

It was like swallowing bile in his mouth as he tried to bring himself to act normal and not heart broken. He gave a charming smile,

"No problem, I'll make sure of that."

 **End Episode**

* * *

Author's Note: Hey guys, we have another Planned Haitus now! Don't worry-this will only be a week since I'm going on vacation. I'll be back not next Friday but the Friday after to update.

Until next time on Digimon Tamers: Unity! Episode 14: Lopmon's Demons

~Link


	14. Episode 14: Lopmon's Demons

**Digimon Tamers Unity**

 _By: Linkmaste_

* * *

Previously on Digimon Tamers: Unity...

 _Crocomon: Mr. Wong decided enough was enough and set up a trap to catch M in his tracks. Though, we weren't expecting the wanker Jun going to come along with Atropamon-the champion form of Aruraumon. Just as we were getting the upper hand, she digivolved again into Iolamon! And those ankle biter twins can't get any weirder! I know something is up with them but what? I ain't so sure..._

 **Episode 14: Lopmon's Demons**

* * *

"A solo mission?" Elecmon jumped in the air giving a hoot, spouting some electricity. Everyone seemed almost too used to her doing it and dodged accordingly, including Henry and Lindy. They gave a small side step to the left with an unimpressed face on each of them.

"Well, yes. We don't usually get calls like this but with everything considered, this could be a good shot at making people think digimon can be capable of good instead of evil." Henry frowned. "Don't forget. It's only been ten years since digimon have been public knowledge. Many people still have their suspicions that digimon are only monsters capable of hurting children."

"Ten years sounds like forever." Elecmon groaned. "How come humans are so weird?"

Lindy chuckled, "They do take awhile to understand."

"So, let's get on with it then. What's the situation?" Crocomon asked.

"Japan Iron and Metal caught fire about a hour ago. Emergency personnel are doing all they can but with the type of fire and the amount of workers still trapped, it doesn't look good." Henry flicked on the T.V and it showed a large industrial area in smoke. People were scrambling out, shielding their heads.

"The fire was non-digimon related to begin with so there is no threat of someone attacking you." Lindy explained. "But, this will be good public rep."

"What about M-" Elecmon was hushed by Lopmon who shook her head furiously. She knew better than to upset Henry with the (pun intended) 'M' word. After the humilating defeat, media took jabs at Hypnos and Henry's International Relations Department crying out that despite their resources and funding, they couldn't catch _one_ guy. It wasn't pleasant to sit through-especially explaining to Councilwoman Minori Kai why M was still at large and young Tamers are at a high risk.

"If this keeps up...we might have to seperate digimon and Tamer." the older woman gave a sorrowful look at Henry one evening after a gruesome meeting between him, her and the police. "You need to set things right. Those families-especially Hanamura's want justice. I don't think I have to say more than that."

Since then, Henry had been pulling overtime at his department monitoring every move that even _seemed_ like M. And God forbid if someone mentions it...

"That's none of your concern." Henry said icily, making Elecmon squirm uncomfortably under his gaze. Even her boisterous nature went completely dead-making her at still as a statue. Being targeted by the director's look was never any fun.

"Lopmon, you will lead the team to help the fire, get those workers out and help minimize damage. This could be a huge step for digimon in the human world." Lopmon froze, looking at Lindy.

"But...no Suzie?"

"No Tamers. You are all going to work together as just digimon. You need to be independent from one another." Lindy smiled. "It isn't as bad as you think."

"And...I'm in charge?" Lopmon didn't notice Crocomon and Elecmon patting her on the back giving her encouragement. All she could feel is that sinking feeling in her stomach and the dread. She started to play with her long floppy ears and dig her claws into them lightly.

"Oh. And Impmon is going with you." Lindy said. "He will meet you at the van."

With that simple briefing, the trio of digimon went out of Hypnos into the van. There seeming to ignore anyone else but the music in his head phones, was Impmon. He cracked an eye open but closed it back shut, nodding his head to the music. He seemed like he wanted nothing to do with the group and didn't even perk his ears when Elecmon chimed in a 'hiya'.

The others went inside but Crocomon looked wearily at the rookie imp. Something still set his scales off about the 'mon. It wasn't the fact that he could instantly turn into a hell angel biker with a large laser canon. It seemed like he was still different. He sure reeked like a human but then again, he did live in the human world longer. Still, the back of his mind itched like crazy whenever he was around the purple imp.

With everyone inside, Henry and Lindy stood holding the van door on each side. She gave a small wave and Henry nodded his head. They looked like polar oppsites for sure with one being bright and cheery on one side, and grim on the other. The director Tamer acknowledged the lot with a forced smile after a nudge from Lindy.

"Good luck."

Then, the doors then slammed shut and they drove off.

* * *

Lopmon had her fair share of anxieties, perhaps more than an average digimon. She wasn't the type to be in crowded places, to be the center of attention or make a scene-that was all Suzie's doing. She enjoyed having her peace and quiet with her books or just watching Suzie do all the crazy things she would do. The brown and pink bunny was always beside her, with her never _separate_ from her. This mission was making her itchy and she started to find comfort in gnawing on her ear. Now here she was on her own, in charge of her group, and expected to successful lead a mission? She didn't like it-at all.

"I-I don't know about this." Lopmon said. "I mean what do I do when I get there?"

"Relax, it isn't even a digimon. Just a fire. I'll spout some water out and we go home. No worries, love." Crocomon frowned as the bunny didn't even listen to him.

"Maybe I'll just get Impmon to do it..." her eyes trailed off to the imp who was too much into his music to listen in on the conversation. They must have sent him because they knew she would screw up. She started to chew harder on her ear. What if the building explodes as soon as they arrive, would they be at fault? What if Elecmon hurts herself from being too rambunctious? What if Crocomon can't spout water? What if...

"Love? You're going to make your ear bleed if you keep doing that." the reptile gently pushed the ear away from her mouth.

The van drove off the highway speeding towards a cluster of industrial buildings by offshore. The air was different here, smokey and tangled with the taste of impure metals. It wasn't a pretty section of Japan by any means, but produced plenty of income and jobs for blue collar workers.

Japan Iron and Metal was a large steel mill-if not one of the largest in the country. It was a large series of buildings that held warehouses for metal, scrap, and equipment to make their product which was usually concrete enforcing rebar and metal coils. The fire could be seen easily spreading around from the back, making its way to the front with firemen doing their best to put out the flames. However, it looked like the fire was winning. Near the front, was a station prepped for the chief of the fire department, a few sergeants from the police force, and the mill owner.

"I still got six damn engineers trapped in there and you're not getting them out!?" cried the owner. "I thought you folks are supposed to be firemen."

"Sir, the building is unstable!" the chief told him for the tenth time. "If we send our men in there, they might make it worse and collapse it. I can't risk it-"

"Chief, there are some...digimon here to see you." one of the firemen told him. He waved a hand.

"I don't care for some digimon-I have a problem here-"

"Uh, sir?"

The Chief looked back to see four small digimon standing there. In the front was a small chocolate brown bunny looking digimon. She seemed nervous but stood out from the rest-like she was their leader. A dark blue crocodile with a loincloth was on her left, and some kind of red and blue peacock dog creature stood on her right. In the back was a purple imp like creature with a red bandana that had head phones in, looking more interested in what he was listening to then where he was.

He gave a angry sigh and turned around.

"Now I don't-"

"Henry Wong sent us. You said you need some engineers rescued right? We can do that." Crocomon said.

The mill owner rushed over looking worried.

"Yes, that's correct. Please get them out, you have no idea how worried their families are and how important they are to this mill."

"That's if you have a mill standing." the Chief said and pointed at the building set ablaze. "That building is highly unstable. One wrong move, and everything goes down. You four think you can handle it?"

"Y-Yes sir!" The brown digimon squeaked and stood upright.

With that, the mill owner brought the group over to a schematic of the mill. He pointed at a sector labeled 500 Ton Shears:

"I know Kita and my senior engineer Jo are in there-I heard their radios before I left the building. It's not too bad yet but their blocked in. Over in the waterbox for the metal I got four workers there: half of them are hurt pretty bad and not able to walk. Finally, my crane operator Abe is in the offices: that's the worst part. I think he lost unconscious-can't get a damn hold on him."

He looked at Lopmon,

"Think you can really save them?"

She nodded her head and looked at her group. Elecmon grinned and Crocomon gave a thumbs up. All Impmon did was cock an eyebrow and fold his arms. Looks like he wasn't paying attention and just clued in that they were getting their briefing.

"Y-yes." Without another word, she jumped down from the table map and walked towards the mill. The chief tossed her a radio and told her to keep in touch.

"I hope your Tamers know that you're doing this. Good luck." he grumbled.

"They are. Thank you."

With an awkward bow, she turned to the mill and was joined by the other two rookies. As they ran towards the fire, Impmon took a seat with the chief and closed his eyes. The man looked unsure at the purple digimon.

"You're not...going?"

Impmon cracked an eye open and took off his one headphone to address the man.

"Shit ain't hitting the roof yet, grandpa. Don't worry, I'll help out if I'm needed."

The chief made a sour look and turned his head back to the mill. He hoped that everyone would make it out alive but in his arms was a red folder, preparing to give the families and loved ones in the mill the terrible news if the digimon didn't succeed.

* * *

"So, what's the plan?" Elecmon asked.

"Let's stay together. The best shot is in that 500 ton shear room and we can start picking up people there. Then, we will make our way to the offices for that Abe guy. Crocomon, do you think you can spout water if the flames get too bad?" the bunny digimon asked.

"Sure thing, love."

They started to move in. The fires weren't harming the digimon from the sheer force as their fur and scales were naturally resilient to it, but it was wise not to get set completely on fire. It still hurt them, and no one felt like being deleted that day. The entrance to the mill was easy to get into but once inside it was like the fire had made its home. Flames climbed the walls, emitting a heat wave that made everyone sweat profusely. The orange and red glow was cast about the room and what was once a steel mill had turned into a hellish nightmare full of fire and fury.

The first group was easy to find as they were screaming for help. Two males who were wearing grey jumpsuits and hard hats were shielding themselves from the flames and staying low to avoid the smoke. Coughing violently, they could barely walk straight when the group came to them.

"Hold on! We're going to get you out of here!" Lopmon screamed over the sound of something falling in the mill. A crane dropped from the celing smashing into the ground and making the whole mill shake. "Elecmon! You're fast! Get these two out!"

"Sure thing leader!" she grinned and fanned her tails. Flapping them hard, she exhausted the flames ahead of her and lead the way for the two workers. "Follow me! I'll be your superhero: Captain Elecmon!"

Lopmon felt a little at ease knowing that she and her team had saved two workers so far, but more had to be done. She touched her chewed ear gently and lifted it. The digimon had hearing that could extend out and the cries of help could be hear down the mill more. Crocomon opened his maw,

"Aqua Vita!"

A large impressive spout of water sprayed ahead of them, clearing the way to journey further into the mill. He held out a claw and bowed,

"After you."

Lopmon nodded her head in thanks but as she looked ahead she noticed something within the flames. It was only for a second but it was a tall dark figure standing there, looking like it was being eaten by the flames. Then, a toxic burst of flames engulfed everything ahead of them and as soon as Lopmon could look back where she had seen the figure, it had disappeared. A horrible knot twisted in her gut.

"We got to keep going love! You're doing swell." Crocomon nudged her and the two continued forward.

"Come in Lopmon!" a voice on the radio called out. She pressed the 'talk' button on her radio.

"I'm here!"

"We see those two workers coming out with your friend. Good work but that mill is becoming highly unstable. You're running out of time!"

"We're almost at the water box. If we can get there, I can douse a lot of this place in water." Crocomon told her. She relayed the message to the chief and he signed out.

The waterbox was a large tub full of murky water that was used for steel rods to cool off in after the shears. Nearby it was the four workers who waved their arms wildly and looked perplexed why two digimon were helping them instead of the firemen.

"Those bastards left us didn't they?!" one cried angrily. Lopmon put up an ear.

"It was too dangerous for them so they sent us. We're going to help you!"

"Help? You're tiny! What can you do?" another worker cried.

"At this rate, we're going to get stuck." Crocomon jumped into the waterbox and felt gross. The impurities in the metals were aborbed into the water and made a unpleasant feel on his scales and taste in his mouth. But he had to put that aside for now. Drawing it in, he gulped enough water to double his stomach. Now, it was time to unleash. He burst out of the box and let out almost a wave of water from his snout. It was certainly impressive as it cleared a large way for the workers. One could walk and hold a hurt worker but the other two were limping too strongly and a piece of rebar was stuck in another man's leg. He looked like he was in agony.

"Crocomon you have to take them out. I'll go after the crane operator!" Lopmon pointed her ear to the door. "That's an order!"

His amber eyes stared into her dark eyes looking for some kind of confidence. He saw some of it but mostly, she was just as scared as she was going into the mill. He frowned,

"I'll have Impmon come in and help you out."

A loud pop sounded and a piece of the roof fell down, resulting in an erupt of fire and flame. The heat was starting to get to them and the workers were losing air. Lopmon shoved them forward.

"Go!"

She jumped around the water box and climbed some stairs to the offices carefully. They were a simple set of rooms that had glass windows so they could overlook into the mill. There seemed to be half a dozen offices but none seemed to hold that crane operator. She found another set of offices after turning the corner.

The fire had damaged everything to become barely recognizable but Lopmon could have sworn she saw the shadowy figure again. A dark booming laugh filled her ears and for a second, she thought she was taller and had long brown fur. Her head started to spin, and the striking pain where that dart went into her neck had acted up. She shot her claw up to her neck in panic but nothing was there. The figure was gone, and the laugh had disappeared. Did she just imagine all of that?

A groan snapped her into reality and looked into the office on the far right where the flames had not spread to. There, she could see a hand that belonged to a middle aged man who was coming to.

"Sir! Hold on! Don't move!" Lopmon shouted.

The digimon sprinted forward though the smoke filled hallway, trying to breathe evenly. While inhaling the smoke had disastrous consequences for humans, digimon were more resilient to it. But it still made tears appear in her eyes and she coughed constantly. Looking up, she saw the roof had blue and white flames soaking through, threatening to fall down upon her. It was only on luck and reflexes that she dove forward and avoided the collapse of the celing. Sparks of ember bit onto her skin and she hissed in pain.

"H-Help." a meek cry came. The man looked evenly at her stretching out a hand. He had his jump suit on but it was smouldering and his face was blackened from the ash and smoke. The digimon rushed over to him and used her ears to held him up. However, she wasn't strong enough to carry him.

"Crap." she cursed. Reaching for her radio she pressed on the talk button but it wasn't working. No signal.

"Help! Help!" she screamed into the radio but no response came. She cursed again and threw the radio across the room in a fit.

"Am I going to die?" the man asked weakly. She shook her head.

"N-no. You're going to be fine. I'll get you out."

Lopmon stepped forward with the man trying to help him walk. He coughed violently and tumbled down.

"Please! Hold on! You can't give up!" she cried pushing the man forward with her ears. She fearfully yelled at the man further to encourage him and sent a few 'Tiny Twisters' to clear the incoming flames. Everything was hot, and felt like her fur was going to melt off any minute. The air was departing from the room and smoke was making her cry harder. If she didn't get help soon or figure out how save this man, the mill was going to be the death of both of them.

* * *

Outside, the chief saw the strange red and blue digimon bring out some workers shouting for some help. She assisted one onto a stretcher and looked back at the mill in worry.

"Where are those two?"

About five minutes later, an applause sounded out from the crowd and emergency personnel had rushed over to the limping workers. One was basically being carried by Crocomon who looked out of breath and dry. His scales looked flaky and his colour instead of a dark blue had turned grey and ashen. His voice rasped harshly like he had the driest mouth in the world.

"I...I need...water."

The firefighters took the reptilian digimon in to get him some water to soak into. As he passed by Impmon he glared at him,

"She's still in there. You better get off your lazy ass and help her. I know you noticed how nervous she was coming on to this mission so if ya know what's good for you, you would take out that damn music and start helping out ya wanker."

The chief watched as Impmon silently took off his headphones and shut off his I pod. He tossed them over to the chief and walked towards the mill which was starting to crumple with all the fire dousing it.

"You're crazy to go in there! You're going to get killed!" the chief cried. Impmon stopped walking and turned his head slightly.

"Grandpa, ya let someone touch my stuff I'mma havta set them on fire. Capishe?"

He didn't have time for a response. Impmon changed into Beelzemon and with a powerful flap of his ebony wings flew into the mill. The emergency personnel gasped pointing a finger at the 'dark angel'. Cameara and films from news reporters went off in a frenzy and the tweets were flying off by the second on the appearance of Beelzemon.

A firefighter was walking by and saw the I pod and headphones laying by the table where the map and the radios were stationed. Slowly, he reached for it.

"Do you want to be set on fire? Don't touch that damn thing." the Chief snapped.

* * *

Inside the steel mill, Lopmon gritted her teeth as she unleashed another icy blast from her mouth onto the fires. It did little good as the flames melted the ice away.

"You...should...go. Save...yourself." the crane operator rasped, coughing more. Lopmon used her ears to ease him onto the floor. He looked terrible and was barely able to keep his eyes open. In fact, she could barely keep her own eyes open.

"No, my job is to get you out and I'm not leaving. I'm the leader of my team and its my job to make sure all of our mission go to plan." she explained. "What good would it be if I let one person die?"

"You...can't save...everyone." he whispered.

The floor beneath them crumpled, resulting in them slowly falling through the floor. The fires had eaten so much of the infrastructure that it had disintegrated the floor and it couldn't withstand the weight of Lopmon and the crane operator. They fell down with Lopmon screeching and trying to find some way to save him from falling. She felt herself break the piles of wood as she fell. Through some fire, she landed into another level of the mill. It was full of fire and it looked like she actually fell into hell. It was so hot that she could feel her fur burning. She didn't see the crane operator fall with her and wondered what happened to him. In a panic, she shouted his name.

"Abe! Abe! Where are you?"

"Hehe."

That dark chuckle. It made Lopmon spin around trying to find who laughed. The fire circled around her forming some kind of enclosed ring. Red and yellow flames licked away at the celing and the warm hard concerete floor was all she could see aside form fire. Beyond that was darkness from the depths of the pitts where steel scrap would lay.

"Who's there! Abe?" she called out. A shadowy figure was flickering into view behind the fires. It was dark and didn't look recgonzieable until it jumped through the fires and stood before Lopmon. The dark suit, the glowing green gauntlet, and that helmet that didn't let anyone see who was turly underneath it.

It was M.

How could that be? Lopmon thought and backed up. She was petrified as he walked towards her calmly.

"You're weak. It was all your fault that you changed."

M took out some kind of rifle gun and cocked it. Lopmon crawled back further but the flames stopped her. She shout out an attack.

"Blazing Ice!"

It didn't work.

"If you didn't exist, you wouldn't have hurt Suzie...let's face it. The Mishap was all because of _you_!" M crouched down, looming over her.

"N-No!" she cried.

"Yes!" he hissed back. From the sound of his voice, he seemed to be gloating. "If you had been more careful to biomerge, if you had been more cautious to see the signs of your rings breaking-you could have prevented that whole senario."

"Shut up." It came out as a light whisper out of Lopmon's mouth.

"That digimon wouldn't had destroyed that level of the digital world...Suzie would still have her friends...maybe even a boyfriend-"

"Shut up." her voice grew angrier.

"Or girlfriend? She did have strong feelings for that other one. But at the end of the day, you failed. You failed to protect her and she's going to die at _my_ hands."

"Shut up!" she screamed loudly.

"And after I snap her neck, I'll take your core and use it for my needs. Then I will take out the others and snap their Tamer's necks too. One by one and there's nothing you can do about it-"

" **TINY TWISTER**!" Lopmon snapped, unleashing a hurricane of a attack making the fire spin wildly around. The flames went through M easily as he was there one minute, and gone the next. He appeared again beside Lopmon. She heaved over, feeling the fire burn her tiny lungs. Sweat dripped off her face.

"I'll always be in your head, Lopmon. Don't forget that." he said into her ear.

"Lopmon!" a voice called out. The digimon gritted her teeth and held her head tightly. The flames were roaring now, twisting into an ugly tornado. A gloved hand rested on her back.

"Lopmon open ya eyes or else were gunna be extra crispy 'mon!"

The digimon snapped open her eyes and the wind died down. Looking at where the hand touched her Impmon was there looking singed and a little tired. He breathed heavily.

"I had to fly that old guy out of here and fly back before ya hurt yourself. What's wrong?"

"I saw him! I saw M! He's here!" Lopmon panicked, biting deep into her ears. She twisted around feafully thinking he would pop out of no where and take her. Impmon frowned deeper,

"Chocolate bunny...he ain't here."

"He _is_ here!" she shouted back. "I just saw him!"

"That bastard is in your damn mind! Lopmon! Open your eyes!" Impmon shook her. "Stop listenin' to what he's saying. You're in charge here!"

Swallowing the vile in her mouth, the bunny digimon took a few shaky breaths-if you could call them that. The smoke and fire made it impossible to properly breathe and she was suffocating. The whole mill was going up in flames and it was any second that it was going to collapse. The iron metals were crackling and the offices were smouldering with flames. It was time to go. Taking a last look around, it seemed like M was never there. But she could still remember that helmet in her mind, his voice...that flashbacks of being Cherubimon and facing that dark digimon...the collapse of the jungle sector...the pain...

"Looks like we gotta fly outta here. Chocolate bunny, take my hand."

Impmon changed into Beelzemon and gently held out his claw. His eyes stared at the rookie though his helm and saw her look hesitantly at mill around her. He sighed,

"I know ya could have swore he was here. But, sometimes we got our own inner demons that play tricks in our heads. I know that better than anyone else-just don't let him get to ya. I know what its like when you're terrified of somethin' and ya let it control you. Ya were doin' a...good job before helping with the other guys. You ain't so bad of a leader."

Her black eyes snapped back to Beelzemon. Was the rude digimon actually...complementing her? He must have saw the flash of astonishment pass her face. He rolled his eyes and pointed a finger at her.

" _Don't_ mention that to anyone. I got a rep to keep."

Lopmon didn't say anything and grasped his hand with a streched ear. In a blur, they flew out of the mill in the nick of time with a explosion causing a structrual collaspse in the steel mill. Luckily, everyone was far back enough to only recieve a hot blast of air from the wreckage. The two digimon flew instead to the crowd to the river behind the mill. Lopmon looked confused until she saw him change back into Impmon.

"I..." he rubbed the back of his neck. "I hate it when those stupid cameras take pictures of me. They don't tend to notice me like this."

"It's okay. I do too. I hated this idea of us being a promotion stunt. I'm just glad those workers are alright."

Impmon snorted,

"Stupid chocolate bunny, always lookin' out for others. Can ya be a little selfish like me once in awhile?"

"I'll keep that in mind. Thanks, you know...for that thing back there. I needed that."

Lopmon felt a little better but that horrible image of M was lingering in the back of her mind. What he had changed her into and what he wanted to do to Suzie and the other Tamers made her feel sick to her stomach. M wouldn't get the better of her though. She steadied herself for that encounter where she would have to take out M-a human no doubt that could be their own age. Who could be...

No, she can't think about M being Mako. Despite the attitude, that boy wouldn't do such a thing.

But still...it nagged at her who M's true identity was. It felt like she was supposed to know...it was just on the _tip_ of her tongue...

The two started to walk back towards the crowd but everyone was paying attention to the mill collapse, and the owner having a mental breakdown on the fact he lost his company. A few engineers that escaped the building consoled him and even wiped some tears from their eyes.

"Whatever." he shrugged and looked down. "I ain't got a problem with you runnin' the show. Ya should know that..."

"Speaking of which...you could take a piece of your own advice. How long as it been since you talked to _her_? It's been months, hasn't it?" Lopmon asked raising an eyebrow. She glanced at the black ring on Impmon's tail that gave a unique shine-a kind of glimmer that was made up of data particles. She was a little glad in her mind he was still wearing it despite what happened. Just another consequence of _The Mishap._

Impmon ignored the question and turned his head.

"Ya think our Tamers will get their heads out of their asses anytime soon and move on?"

The vaccine digimon sighed,

"Love is a complicated thing. You know that."

Elecmon and Crocomon raced towards them waving their hands and looking happy the two digimon were alive. Impmon laced his gloved fingers behind his head and looked to the sky seemingly looking for some kind of aide.

"Yeah...I know Lopmon; I know."

 **End Episode**

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_ Hey guys, I know I said last chapter I wouldn't update this week but I made a mistake-I meant next week. I leave Saturday for some sunshine! I'll be back with Episode Fifteen in two weeks. Until then, I left my episode titles on my profile if you want to check them out. Might give you some excitement on what I'm working on. As always please check out my Devidant Art account-I post lots of cool stuff on Digimon Tamers Unity and some fanfiction I drew covers for!

See you later!

~Link


	15. Episode 15: What You Wish For

**Digimon Tamers: Unity**

 _By: Linkmaste_

* * *

Previously on Digimon Tamers: Unity...

 _Impmon: So the digimon and my lucky self got to go on a solo mission to help some kind of fire. Chocolate bunny-I-er mean Lopmon got pretty freaked over bein' the one in charge. She started to let her anxiety get the best of her when she imagined M appearin' before her and saying some stuff. I got her out but I take a bet that she's still got her demons locked in her closet. But honestly, don't we all?_

 **Episode 15: What you Wish For**

* * *

 _Birthdays._

 _You reckon that birthdays are these magical things as a kid where you gorge yourself on cake and pizza, open endless boxes of gifts while all your friends and family watch and you are in a lovely home filled to the brim with balloons and decorations. The glow of the home is infectious, or maybe your 'rents got enough money to take you and your mates out on a trip or amusement park and even then, wherever you go there's smiles all around and you're number one. You see everyone smiling, the laughter, and you are so happy-so excited that you can't think that your day can ever go rotten. This was your day; you're birthday._

 _When I was a little girl in Australia, things were different. On the reserve, birthdays were a little more careful, and depending on what age you turned, it held great significance. While I had just turned eight, my brother had turned sixteen earlier-the year he would become a man and start his Spirit Walk. My family had a cake for me while they gave him words of wisdom as he journeyed out for a week in the outback to find himself. It was tradition. And on that night of my birthday, I birthed my own tradition after I realized that things change. That colourful world of happiness is plucked away and you are left with a sopping mess of reality. My reality._

 _People grow up. I had and even though my hair changes, I grew taller, I became a woman-I kept my child born tradition ever since, as a reminder of a promise that I intended to keep. No matter what._

* * *

Crocomon was sipping his cuppa one morning watching Ellin do her usual routine of getting ready for school. The reptilian digimon had planned a nice relaxing day at the pool, and maybe bug Lopmon a little before going to challenge Terriermon to another match on that video games he had. It wasn't the most exciting routine, but like the infamous 'Momentai' motto, Crocomon appreciated the lazy lifestyle until something wrong happened. Plus, today was a special kind of day. One he intended to lazy his way through.

The blue haired Tamer had her school uniform on, her rune sack, and a gold envelope in her hands that held a delicate seal on the back. Curled and beautiful engraved writing was on the front in roman characters putting an address on the front that was for Australia. The digimon cocked an eyebrow.

"That time already?"

Ellin silently nodded and made herself have a sips of coffee before leaving. She mumbled a bye and shut the door. Normally, Crocomon would prod Ellin for a little conversation but not today. Today was just another painful reminder of back home for the teen. He turned back to his cuppa and took a thoughtful sip.

Skies were becoming crisper and a lighter blue as she walked to school. The leaves were falling off the branches-leaving bare naked trees and a chill was coming in-that made Ellin wrap her coat just a little tighter around herself. It was the end to a chilly November and December was around the corner. Winter was coming, and the Tamer was not going to enjoy a single moment of it. She rounded the bend and at the entrance of Shinjuku High, she saw Suzie and Tomone gossiping near the staircase as usual.

"Arvo, Ellin!" Suzie cheerfully waved. Ellin gave a half hearted smile back and pocketed the golden envelope that she had in her hands for the whole morning. She would mail it later.

"Suzie, you don't say 'Arvo' in the morning-just afternoon." Ellin coached the Tamer and looked at Tomone. A dark look passed her face as she saw Suzie's 'best friend'. While Hikari and her team were behind most of the bullying for Suzie-Ellin couldn't help but be suspicious if Tomone had sent those rotten texts to Suzie as well. She didn't' look as sinister as Hikari with large brown eyes and raven black hair flowing down to her mid back. Large bangs almost covered her eyes and she had a doe like quality to her like she was too innocent for the crudeness of high school. Plus, she was so soft spoken and quiet most of the time. Hardly like Hikari's snotty attitude.

Tomone gave a soft smile.

"Good morning Ellin. It's a little chilly out today isn't it?"

Ellin scowled, "Bloody frosty air can go back to where it came from-how long does it last?"

The raven haired teen gave a small laugh,

"Until March I'm afraid. But, we do have a lovely winter here. I'm sure you'll like it."

"Ellin! Ellin! Ellin!" the pink haired Tamer was excited for some reason and had her phone out, trying to type something into it and blabbing about a 'sick video' about some business getting pranked. Their electronic billboards had been 'hacked' and kept repeating a series of codes and saying 'Demon Hacker' over and over again.

"Demon Hacker? Someone has no life." the tall Aussie didn't seem impressed. "Just a stupid joke Suzie...and tasteless at that."

"Agreed. This is probably some loser in his mom's basement," Tomone dismissed the video with a sour look, "So, any word on that M guy?"

"Well, I told you about how he got away and that stupid Tamer Jun managed to change his digimon, to ultimate! To freaking ultimate! It was like this weird tattoo appeared on his hand and she turned into Iolamon. It's like this psycho is always a step ahead of us."

"You should let me come along. I can kick his butt...somehow." Tomone said.

"Pft, you don't even have a digimon. No offence, but its hard enough running around with one-imagine fighting that bloke without a digimon or any training." Ellin scoffed. "It's just plain stupid."

Ellin didn't manage to receive the glare from the black haired teen as Suzie dragged her away blabbing something about informing Ellin on a digimon report. When the two turned the bend, Suzie put Ellin up to the wall-an almost amusing sight if Suzie didn't have that cold look on her face. The one that gave shivers up the Aussie's spine. The same one that she had when she slapped Mako back that night.

"What's the problem?"

"What? I-"

"No. You have a problem with Tomone. Spill it."

"I," she looked uncomfortable but looked back down at Suzie. "I bet you she's one of those bitches that sent those texts to you and you just hang out with her like nothing's wrong!"

"Ellin, Tomone would never do that. She's the sweetest girl I know. Look after The Mishap, she was all I really had. Hikari and those other girls flat out told me not to hang out with them but Tomone...she stood by me. We had so many nights where I just cried and told her really deep stuff about me. And she never made fun of me for it. So, I understand you being a good friend but she isn't the problem. Let it go, okay? She's not involved with those texts or messages in the locker."

" _Messages in the locker_?" Ellin narrowed her eyes. "What messages in the locker?"

At the sharp tone, Suzie flinched but recovered just as quick. A sly smile curled on her lips as she took Ellin and the two walked to class.

"Forget that. I heard its _someone's_ birthday today."

The Aussie cursed in her mind. Just how did she-

"I may have stalked your profile after we first met. I was trying to get ideas on how to connect with you." Suzie gave a smirk. "November 24th, 1998 born in Hopevale, Queensland Australia."

"Was that why there was all those magazines on Australia in the bathroom the one time? And I kept getting texts from you about what I wanted as a gift?"

"Maybe. But, I thought we could go celebrate! Or hold a party! Masahiko and I could order pizza, we could rent a movie you like-"

But Ellin was already on it. She held up a hand and surprisingly covered the smaller Tamer's mouth.

"No. No birthdays. No celebrations. I don't do any of it."

Suzie looked deflated and moved Ellin's hand away.

"But it's a _birthday!_ I remember when I was a little girl I had at least two of them! I loved it-all the cake, and balloons and presents-"

"Well, I just don't celebrate that way."

"Oh! Do you do some kind of special Aboriginal ceremony? It's okay you can tell me!" Suzie eagerly sat down at her desk and looked at the Tamer. "Let me guess: You swim in the ocean and you have to beat a certain time?"

God, where did Suzie get her facts from Ellin thought tiredly. It was only first period and she was ready to go home.

"It's a personal thing and I don't want anyone celebrating my birthday. So if you know what's good for you, you will not-and I mean _not_ celebrate my birthday. Are we clear?"

"But-"

"No. No buts." Ellin glared.

Finally, after a struggling minute Suzie looked like a scolded puppy and opened her work book saying she won't do such thing. Content, Ellin went back to her own desk to start her work and hopefully get through the day without anyone else learning it was her birthday. What she didn't know was that Suzie had slid her phone to her side and started to text Masahiko on asking what his plans were after school.

* * *

At Hypnos, things were hectic. Crocomon was just heading over to see what Terriermon was up to when he noticed people were running around the halls more, yelling and shouting to each other, and texting on their phones so furiously the digimon was curious if they would break them. Carefully, he avoided their feet and kept his tail close (the consequence of letting it slide lazily behind him was made the one time a woman in six inch heels stepped on it and he snarled in response). He finally came up to the main floor where Terriermon looked around with a amused face. He sat on the top of a desk with his long floppy ears dangling down, taking a calm disposition to the fact that it looked like someone lit a fire in the room and no one could put it out.

"Arvo, Terriermon. How ya goin'?"

"Watching the chaos." he replied watching another woman almost trip down the hall in her heels. Henry's voice could be heard yelling through the doors. "There's this DDoS attack-"

"Hold up mate-what's a DDos?"

"A DDoS is a disrupted denial of server attack. Someone is overloading our servers with useless stuff and its making our workload go overboard. Henry is losing it in there with Yu." Lindy came up behind the two digimon holding a carton of ice-cream. "Whoever is doing this is pretty good to bypass all the Hypnos security."

"Hiya Lindy! Having fun?" Terriermon snickered at the pregnant woman. "It seems like all you do these days is eat and sleep rather than work."

"Would you like to be pregnant with a baby, Terriermon?" Lindy cocked an eyebrow. "Knowing my little sweetheart, he's going to _love_ you. I feel him kicking when you're around."

"Great...just like his father." he muttered darkly. "Keep that thing away from me when it's born please. I already had been Suzie's plaything when she was little and I'm not doing it again."

"You're having a boy?" Crocomon asked looking at the belly. To the digimon, she did smell...off. But perhaps that's because she kept eating questionable things like mayonnaise and peanut butter...together...on a sandwich. Humans can be so weird sometimes.

"Yep. A nice healthy normal boy." she laughed uneasily. "Totally normal-now I gotta go back and make sure Henry didn't throw his phone out the window again. Why don't you two stay out of this as long as possible?"

"But our video games are in there!" whined the bunny digimon.

Crocomon wanted to whine as well, but held himself for the sake of Lindy looking unhappy with his response. He really wanted to beat Terriermon at the new shooter game they got. The digimon was sure he got the hang of the controllers even if he had long claws. Terriermon folded his arms but he underestimated Lindy's extent of her patience. It was pretty much worn thin with her being pregnant, Henry's yelling, and now Terriermon's. Her hands and arms waved around, providing an amusing sight alongside her large belly. The voice however was sharp and stern,

"No. Go outside, go patrol, heck-even go see Lopmon in the library, just not in here." Lindy narrowed her eyes at the two digimon. "Clear?"

"Yes, Lindy." the two admitted defeat. Pissing off a pregnant woman was the last on their list of things to do. But then, both of them acknowledged that Lindy had made a grave, grave mistake. She told them that Lopmon was in the library-and when she's in the library, it was the perfect time to annoy her because that was when she was in her most deepest concentration.

Here comes a thought...

"Lopmon sounds like she needs some company." Terriermon commented nonchalant.

"Mate, I couldn't have agreed with you more." Crocomon replied.

* * *

Hypnos had a significantly large library despite the age of the internet and data stored information. It was built in the nineties and provided catalogues of information in physical copies of information. Then in the new decade, computers were added with gigabytes of information on digimon, the digital world, and all of its lore slowly learned. Some people would gather information like Henry-all digitally and stored on a USB stick for the simplest convince. Others, say a particular brown bunny digimon liked to painfully print out all her pages of information off the printer and leaf through them. Something about feeling the paper and looking at the words right there felt more comfortable. The screen gave her a head ache after awhile and she feared that eventually, she would have to wear glasses because of her sight.

In the quiet library, Lopmon was engulfed in her papers reading carefully. She had been looking through everything she could find on digital cores and souls but nothing was proving useful. Just vague definitions and a reference to that unreadable book Henry was trying to get translated. She was getting annoyed with the lack of progress she was making.

Then, something was itching on her shoulder. She mindlessly scratched it, but the sensation moved, skittering on her brown fur. Tense, she looked to it and let out a ear shattering scream. A small black spider was staring back at her. She swatted the thing away and let out another yelp. The sounds of laughter filled her ears and she recognized the voices. Taking another look, the spider she swatted was nothing more than a plastic toy.

"Spiders, mate!" cackled Crocomon from above the book shelf. He took a giant breath, letting his claw rest on Terriermon's head for much needed support. "I couldn't believe ya when you said she's 'fraid of spiders-haw, haw- but look at her!"

"You assholes." hissed Lopmon. "What's your problem?"

"We wanted to see how you were doing." Terriermon snickered. "And see if you're still afraid of bugs."

" _Spiders_." corrected Lopmon. "They are spiders and a different category from insects. At least I am afraid of a real concept. You're afraid of a supernatural phenomenon that is based off a T.V series."

"Hey! Zombies are a reasonable phobia." he replied wincing. He noticed all the papers and her annoyed expression. Terriermon jumped down to get close to Lopmon. "Still nothing?"

"Nope."

"Why don't you take a break, love?" Crocomon jumped beside the bunny digimon and put an arm around her. "I can cook you a mean stir fry. Extra beef."

"I'd rather not." she replied and shrugged him off. Her dark eyes looked to Crocomon. "Ryudamon said that digital cores can act like a power source-an unstable power source for some dark digimon-or being. I feel like I should know this from Master Zhuqiaomon when I was a Deva. There aren't any that ring a bell about needing unstable cores."

"Deva?" the reptilian asked.

"Oh, she didn't tell you?" Terriermon smirked, "Lopmon used to be Zhuqiamon's bookworm-"

"-servant and I respected him until I met Suzie. It was a long time ago, we had a little disagreement and he banished me to this form until I learned how to return to my Deva form-"

"So wait hold up-he was your boyfriend?" Crocomon asked.

At that point, the ridiculous notion made both bunny digimon laugh loudly.

"God no! You can't be serious? Haven't you heard of Zhuqiamon?"

Crocomon's face fell.

"No...I actually haven't."

"Well right now, he's one of the four _missing_ Sovereign digimon that Takato and Guilmon are trying to search for. It's been pretty troubling too..." Terriermon shook his head. "As much as I hate that bird brain of a digimon-he kept order in the south part of the digital world. How come you haven't heard of them Crocomon?"

"I...it's a long story." the digimon turned his attention back to Lopmon. "But, we should focus on that clue Ryudamon gave you. Could he mean anything to do with those blasted Demon Lords?"

"No. I wish it was that simple but the Demon Lords don't depend on cores." she shrugged.

"Cheer up Lopmon. Henry thinks he has some good digimon coming in to translate that book-maybe the dark digimon will be in there." Terriermon smiled. "And why didn't you offer me food Crocomon? I thought we were buds. I want some stir-fry."

The bunny digimon's comment went ignored by Crocomon.

"Speaking of buds, where's our Tamers?" he asked. "Isn't it time for school to be done?"

"Suzie told me she's staying late to help throw Ellin a surprise party." Lopmon said absentmindedly, picking up another book to flip through. The dark blue digimon went pale as a ghost.

"Throw...Ellin...a surprise party?"

"Yeah...Suzie likes throwing birthdays-it's kinda her thing." Lopmon didn't get a chance to read through the book as Crocomon grabbed her by the ears and started to run out of the library.

"Out of all the damn things that ankle biter had to go do-Lopmon we got to go and make them stop!"

"Crocomon!" cried Lopmon in protest, but it didn't do much good as she was dragged out of the library and out of sight of Terriermon who was confused but thought it was better not to ask questions. Whatever those two had together-they could keep it. He didn't want any part in it.

"Well, time to go bug Henry." he sighed and left the library as well. It had been awhile, and knowing him-he would have thrown his cell out the window and Lindy would be running around trying to fix it.

* * *

 _In the reserve, birthdays had a significance despite the age. Younger years, you would get your first mark, or a special item that holds dear in your heart. When you changed into a teenager you would go on your Spirit Walk or learn the ways to hunt and gather. In the adult years it would be a reminder that you would start a family or marry. Then in the elder years it was treasured as to how much wisdom and importance you had. No matter the age, birthdays were always important._

 _My mother took me by bus into the main town and let me pick out a special cake for my birthday. I picked the chocolate one, that was piled on with frosting, and tiny round beads of chocolate. I could imagine the slice itself was a taste of pure and delicious heaven. We went back to the reserve so my mother can prepare some meals and others were telling me to have a good birthday._

 _It was home, and I loved it but my one wish remained there. That wish for my brother to come home safe from his Spirit Walk..._

* * *

At the Katou Restaurant, Suzie, Masahiko and Elecmon were doing the finishing touches on Ellin's surprise birthday party. Masahiko has asked his mother if he could borrow the back room (that survived the damages) and to his relief, she gave him the key and told him not to tell his father. Luckily, he had taken a mini vacation to see his sister to 'clear' his head after all the drama going on lately. He wasn't ready to face his father yet after their argument. He was angry about how the young teen was a Tamer and had been going out on missions behind his back.

The room was set in colours of blue and gold. The blue table clothes were placed on a nice long table and gold plates were set on the side with a small buffet that Masahiko and Elecmon cooked together. The aromatic smells of seafood and rice dishes and even meat pie could be smelled from outside the restaurant. Finally at the end was a nice chocolate cake with sprinkles and seashells on top.

"Are you sure Ellin likes surprises?" Masahiko asked, hanging up a streamer. "She doesn't seem like the type to love...er-all of this."

"Masahiko, everyone has the right to have a birthday!" Suzie replied. "That includes Ellin-she's just being shy about it. No one _wants_ to flaunt that it's their birthday that's what surprises are for. She'll get into it."

"Okay, but I just don't want her to bite my head off. She's terrifying when she's angry," He remembered the early days of Ellin when she would make him nervous under her gaze. Now, she would smile or laugh when he tried to be funny or made a clumsy move at practice. It was a nice upgrade from the beginning.

When the tables were set, some people started to show up. Tomone was first, but she apologized as she couldn't stay longer. Her family needed her to cover a shift at work. Next, was Jeri with Calumon who had a small bag of creampuffs to offer the Aussie Tamer. Lindy came in after that, glad she caught wind of the surprise party.

"Ellin totally deserves this." Lindy smiled. Then, the woman looked hypnotized at the hot buffet. It seemed she lost her train of thought and excused herself to 'examine' the food.

Suzie smiled and discreetly nudged Elecmon.

"Can you go make sure she doesn't eat everything? I seen her clear half a buffet with the baby before."

"Aye, aye Captain Suzie!"

As digimon went over to supervise, Masahiko went to Tomone to introduce himself. She made small polite talk until it was time to say goodbye. She gave Suzie a long hug and left. The teen coughed awkwardly to get Suzie's attention.

"So...you and Tomone...er...are...you guys..." Masahiko refused to look Suzie in the eye as he fumbled with his words. It took a second to see what the younger Tamer was hinting at and she raised her eyebrows at him.

"Tomone?" She laughed loudly. "No! _Just_ friends. You should hold off on asking her out on a date though. She's pretty, but I think she's a little out of your league."

"Oh."

The crest fallen face was unmistakable in Masahiko's face. She nudged him.

"That doesn't mean I can't set you up with a girl I know. She's cute and nerdy like you."

"Nerdy?"

"Yeah, loves that show with the cartoon characters and the magical outfits-I don't know I was trying to text someone while she was rambling on about it-"

"You mean she likes Anime?"

"Yeah or some American show about space rocks and a boy-I wasn't too interested in it."

"Uh, I'll think about it. I'm more into geology and science," Masahiko adjusted his glasses. "Not stupid cartoons."

Rika and Renamon arrived last crossing their arms and leaning against the wall, enjoying some idle chat with Lindy and Jeri. It seemed that even the 'coaching' Tamer had wanted to enjoy some light hearted festivities as well. Things were so dark and depressing lately.

When Suzie had looked outside the window she gasped-someone was coming by! Quickly, she shushed everyone and flicked the lights off. Everyone crouched and waited as the door opened and the lights snapped back on.

"SURPRISE!"

But it was only Lopmon and Crocomon at the entrance. They panted heavily and looked exhausted. Lopmon slumped to the ground catching her breath while the reptile digimon waved his arms wildly. He looked mad,

"Stop! You can't throw Ellin a surprise party!"

"Huh? Why not?" Elecmon asked. She blew a kazoo that made a depressing _whoo_ sound and teetered off at the end.

"Because ever since she was a little ankle biter, birthdays have been awful reminders of what happened to her brother!"

"Her brother? What happened to her brother?" Masahiko asked.

"The police happened. That's what." a voice said.

Ellin stood in the doorway arms folded. A stonily stare was directed at the pink haired Tamer who flinched.

Uh oh.

"They took away my brother and broke up our family. That's why I don't celebrate my birthday-because it's a painful reminder of the fact that in this world, you never get what you want. You never get what you wish for."

Suzie took a timid step forward from the group.

"I'm sorry Ellin. I just-" she was cut off abruptly.

"Just what? I told you I didn't celebrate birthdays and I get this text from Masahiko that a digimon was at the restaurant and I sprinted all the bloody way here. I didn't think my friends were ignorant liars. Just leave me alone."

She stormed out of the restaurant, leaving behind a sort of awkward silence that was only made worse by Elecmon blowing into her Kazoo.

 _Whoo..._

In a half hour, everyone had cleared up the restaurant and gave half hearted words of comfort to Suzie. Lindy walked out with a container of food thanking them and saying it was a good try. Jeri did the same and added that Masahiko should have everything else cleaned up by tonight. Rika stayed behind with Renamon and once it was just them, she spoke,

"You two should go find Ellin and apologize."

"We dont even know where she would go." Masahiko argued, taking a banner down. "She's so...private-and we won't have an clue on where to find her."

"When I'm frustrated or angry, I go to the studio to dance." Suzie began. "Masahiko you do your rock studies to calm down. Ellin...Ellin..."

But unlike them, she didn't openly display her comforts and likes. She was hard to crack, like a rubrix cube that kept changing colours. She was transitioning well into Japan, but she was so serious and focused. Sure they knew the Aussie had a strange way of speaking, likes her grilled meat and enjoys her indie documentaries, but what else was her comforts. What else did she need in her life?

"Water." Crocomon spoke up. "Ellin likes the water. We're both connected to it and she will try to find the closest body of water. So near by here would be..."

"The river where I do my rock studies." Masahiko figured it out. "Suzie, c'mon. I'll bike us down there."

The two sprinted out of the restaurant leaving the digimon and Rika alone. Elecmon sucked in some air to blow her Kazoo but Rika quickly snatched it and whacked her.

"Blow one more time and I'm going to shove this down your throat."

"Oh..." Elecmon whined. "No one's any fun here."

* * *

At the river, Ellin sat back, letting her bare legs dip into the water. She had just found it a mile away form the restaurant. Somehow, she always found her inner peace at a body of water.

"Why did they have to go celebrate my birthday?" she muttered to herself. Taking out of golden envelope, she glared hard at it and remembered that awful day when her brother was taken by the police for a crime he didn't commit.

 _During a Spirit Walk, a teenager would go into the deep bushes and journey with very little food and water. It sound cruel and a little crazy, but it's our tradition and it was always exciting. It taught us how to change into adults and how to transition into adult hood. We would find something important to us, our spirit animal or our familiar and they would guide us, aide us and connect us to the spirits of the land._

 _I would always love hearing the old Folk Stories of how once the world was nothing and Sun Mother had to awake all the spirits of the world. Eventually, our ancestors were born: the Star Child God and the Goddess of the Moon. And from there, we grew. They were my fondest memories as a little shelia._

 _It was on my eighth birthday and Morticai was due to return from his Spirit Walk. I was hoping it would be on my birthday because that was my only wish, to have him home and safe._

 _I blew out my candles and everyone clapped, but my brother didn't appear. A loud knock sounded at the door and two white men in police clothes came in. They told my mother that Morticai was arrested for killing a women out in the bush. We didn't know what to say. How could we even think he would do such a thing? He was a peaceful person and kind hearted. They explained further that he had a kukri knife on him and there was some sort of drug in him. They asked him what he was doing out there and he wouldn't say. Grand Elder explained that those on a Spirit Walk do not communicate to any mortals nor discuss the details of their walk. That was the rules._

 _The federal trial was pathetic. The lawyer they supplied us didn't care about our culture or our problems. He told us because he couldn't talk about what happened, there wasn't an alibi._

 _"But he said he didn't do it!" my mother sobbed._

 _"Lady, I'm afraid that if Mr. Ondoima can't testify what happened that night, we don't have a good case. I read he had a record of theft and drug possession-so that doesn't really look good. Plus, they IDed the murder weapon as the kukiri they found on your son. The best case is a plea bargain."_

 _"It's scared what goes on in a spirit walk! No one can talk about it-it-it's our tradition!"_

 _"The law doesn't care about your tradition. It cares about results and accountability. A trial is going to cost you money you don't have. I suggest you think about a bargain."_

 _And before you knew it, Morticai, my brother, pleaded guilty to manslaughter. Fifteen years in jail for a crime he did not commit. I watched them take him away to prison. From there, my mother drank and eventually wound up in jail herself. My self and my other brother was in the care of our uncle and Grand Elder._

Ellin heard a bike click behind her and twisted around to see who was there. Her fingers cupped her D-Arc and she tensed up. M was still out there and she didn't have Crocomon with her.

To her relief, it was only Suzie and Masahiko. The small Tamer rode on the handle bars and jumped off while he kicked the stand out on the bike. They slowly walked toward her.

"How did you two-"

"Nearest body of water around." Suzie sat down on one side of Ellin and Masahiko did the same on the other side. "Look, it was stupid of me-er us to throw that party. It was disrespectful and I didn't consider your feelings. We just want you to feel included."

"You never talk about your family back home. Don't you miss them?" Masahiko asked.

"Of course I do! What kind of ruddy questions' that?" she snapped. Then she looked away towards the water trying to forget. But memories don't fade away completely.

"Ellin, you can trust us. We're here as a team and our friend." Suzie smiled. "We just worry about you."

Was it finally time to let them know the truth? Why Ellin hated her birthday so much? Why she came here in the first place? Why she was so reserved and distant? Why despite so many chances for her to open herself up to others, she didn't?

Collecting a sigh, she fling a rock to the water to skip it. After it sunk, she spoke,

"I grew up in the small tribe in Australia. We were poor, had little food, water and it wasn't like anything here. We didn't even know about digimon until Crocomon showed up. My brother's name is Morticai. He went on a Spirit Walk-a kind of passage into adulthood for our tribe. But he was brought back by white police-saying bloody rubbish about murdering some woman out in the bush. But because of our culture and our customs-they put him behind bars and ruined my family. That's why I don't celebrate my birthday. Because it only reminds me how messed up my life was back home.

"Ellin..." Suzie and Masahiko looked at each other. They had no idea all of that was behind Ellin's secrets. To slowly comfort the blue haired teen, they wrapped an arm each around her.

"I'm sorry that happened to you. It must have been so hard growing up with your brother in jail...your father gone...and your mother in jail too..."

"I made a promise to my brother. I intend to keep it. That's why I came here; Mr. Wong said he could aide me in freeing him. That's why I came to Japan."

Suzie drew back. Henry made a deal with Ellin?

"To save your brother?" Masahiko asked. "Mr. Wong gave you a deal?"

She could remember his words verbatim. Each syllable brought a rush of hope into her and the breath knocked out of her lungs.

" _Help with the capture of M and I will make a phone call to put the trial back into motion_ -that's what he told me in Hopevale five months ago."

The three Tamers looked outwards across the water each having the same thought. Tehy needed to stop M and find out who he truly is. Before her hurt anyone else.

"Thanks for listening to me." Ellin looked at the other two with a genuine smile. "I know I'm a little bit...bitchy, but I do like you guys. Just let me do this tradition okay?"

They looked at the envelope in the teen girl's hands. She wanted to deliver a letter to her brother-something she did every year at night of her birthday. A small red mailbox was located a block away and silently, Ellin dropped it off. Suzie hooked an arm around her.

"Hey, we're going to stop M and get your brother out okay? I promise."

Ellin's eye widened.

"You would really do that for me?"

"Of course. You're our friend and that's what friends do." Masahiko smiled. Then, he pulled out his phone and looked at the new text he received. His eyes glazed over as he read it and spoke in a softer tone. "I...have to get going. You'll be okay?"

After the blue haired teen assuring her friends she would get home safe, everyone parted ways. Curiously, Masahiko didn't head back to the restaurant. He went into an alleyway a few blocks over and waited. And waited. Then, Ai came out of the shadows of the corner with a black hoodie over her face.

"You don't pick the best times to meet. I was helping out with something." Masahiko said in a low voice.

"I promised we would talk later and here I am, ready to talk." Ai replied.

"Why the change of heart? Why are you sneaking around Mako?" he asked calmly. Inside, he was flushing and nervous as the state Ai was in. She looked like her brother-barely sleeping and exhausted. Even her clothes looked rumpled. In her once snappy and piercing eyes, had turned hallow and haunting. It was alarming to see the drastic change in the young teen.

"Mako is hiding something. I don't know if he's capable of...doing the things M did, but ever since that first attack, he had changed completely. He would be out for hours, snap when I say the wrong thing and..." she went silent.

Masahiko was getting impatient. Just when she would get somewhere good, she kept stopping.

"Please tell me. I want to help you Ai."

"That day, everyone believed Mako was at my skating tournament with me... when the first murder went down...but he wasn't. He made me lie to Henry and said that if I was his sister, I would cover for him."

The teen's mouth went dry. The alibi...it was a lie all along. Suddenly, it felt like more possibilities of him being M were opening up. The behaviour, the timing, the dark looks he gave everyone. It was making sense.

"Did you ask where he actually was?"

"He wouldn't say."

"Ai, I think we should tell Mr. Wong. He can help you-help Mako-"

She took a step back, looking pissed off.

"No! That won't do any good! It's hard enough to keep Mako awake at school, and make sure he eats and stays home for a little bit. I...I can't lose him. Not after all we've been through."

"Does Impmon know about any of this?"

Ai hugged her arms shivering from the gust of chilly air blowing through. She looked down.

"No. He's got other things to worry about."

"That's stupid! He cares about you two and you're his top priority! Ai, you need to tell someone about this...What about..." Masahiko bit his lip. "What about your _other_ partner. Can she help?"

"Oh." Ai furrowed her eyebrows. "You mean Lindenmon? She's...away and dragging her into this is the worst idea of all ideas. Let me try to reach out to him again. Just give me a little bit of time and help me catch Jun and his digimon. If we can catch them, they might spill the beans on who M is. Can...I trust you, Masahiko? Please don't tell anyone what I told you. Not even Elecmon."

The teen naturally assured her he was trustworthy. What was else could he do without pushing her away? It wasn't easy but if he could build that trust maybe she could let up on Suzie and even become a little nicer. Even if it meant keeping something hidden from his digimon.

"Now move, loser. I have a test to study for tomorrow." The brunette Tamer shoved him out of the way and walked back out into the streets. Giving a uneasy look back to the girl, Masahiko did the same and wondered just how far the rabbit hole he was willing to go to help Ai sort out this whole dilemma. Because if she was wrong and he was right about Mako, this could end badly.

 **End Episode.**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** This was probably one of the most difficult chapters I had to write. Giving Ellin some of her history was combined with research, some balancing with a good back story and not over stepping her spot light. Plus, writers block came in hard here. I will say that Morticai will play a larger role later on but for now, we are slowly figuring out that Henry recruited Ellin and Crocomon.

To my American readers, Happy Thanksgiving. You guys go have some turkey and enjoy yourselves after all that's been going on. To my other viewers, stay tuned for next week we are cranking up the HEAT! On Digimon Tamers: Unity Episode 16: Waves.

Later!

~Link


	16. Episode 16: Waves

**Digimon Tamers: Unity**

 _By: Linkmaste_

* * *

Previously on Digimon Tamers: Unity...

 _Elecmon: Ellin told Suzie that she hated her birthday and had a pretty good reason for it. But, Suzie being who she is had to go throw her a full on surprise party! Well, that blew up in her face! Poor Ellin, I hope we can help her brother and get him out of jail. Another reason why we have to stop M and save the Tamers and digimon._

 **Episode Sixteen: Waves**

* * *

 **Uploading...Please Wait.**

M growled with impatience as the screen showed the slow crawling download bar starting at zero and climbing to fifty percent. The video was taking forever to load and the hunter wasn't supposed to be here-but it was the only place to safely publish the video. Anywhere else and it could have been traced back to the killer by the police or even worse, Hypnos.

Besides, who wanders around Shinjuku High at midnight? The halls were empty and no one checks the cameras-most of them were dead anyways.

 **Loading at 50%...**

"C'mon," muttered M. This thing needed to hurry up.

Jun and Aruraumon were guarding the front of the computer lab to prevent anyone sneaking up on M. The Tamer calmly leaned against the wall looking relaxed.

"Why do we have to do this again?" he asked. "I mean, we're powerful enough to just bring the fight to them."

"Don't let them fool you. They have powerful allies and last time, Aurarumon had to save you from being captured. Keep quiet and guard the door." M ordered.

The killer touched his shoulder remembering that attack that injured him. It left a noticeable scar on the back and traced up to the collarbone. A small price in comparison to Master's outrage from failing to take out the Tamers and their digimon. M gave a slight shudder at the memory and returned looking at the screen.

 **Upload Complete**

It was done. The video was uploaded onto Youtube completly and tomorrow it will be on every news station. Pleased, M tapped some keys and shut the computer down.

"Let's go." he said to the others. The plant digimon pouted as her flower was absorbing the moonlight that streamed into the windows. Small flecks of moonlight shined brighter as it travelled into the violet flower providing a sort of revitalization to the plant virus digimon.

"I just started here though." she complained.

"I don't care."

Suddenly, all the computers flashed on, changing the monitors into a bright blue hue. A high pitch ring drilled into their ears and made them jump in surprise-M included. A done voice came from the speaks that sounded very disorientated. Static clung to it as it sounded letters aloud.

"I...S...E..E...Y...O...U..."

The letters were spelled out on the screens. Then they repeated again and again filling it entirely. The screen scrolled down, more of the same letters filling the screen over and over again. The voice began again in a hauntingly empty tone.

"What the fuck..." Jun whispered, twisting around and clenching his D-Arc. Aruraumon let some vines lose and was ready to attack. M stood very still, glaring through his helmet at the screen. Fists clenched, he tightened his body.

"I...S...E..E-"

 **SMASH!**

M had punched one of the monitors straight through-destroying the piece of equipment beyond repair. It seemed that did the trick as the rest of the computers shut off as well. Everything whined down into darkness.

All was silent.

"Who was doing that?" Jun asked, collecting his composure from the unsettling event. Aruraumon's vines crept back up into her root claws. M didn't respond and simply walked out of the room letting the anger simmer down. Whoever that was, they were messing with the wrong person.

The event occupied the trio so much that they failed to see a glimmer of someone poking their head from underneath the desk in the back of the room. The shadowy figure closed their laptop and left as well, blending into the darkness of the night. The figure, known to itself as the Demon Hacker did one final thing. Taking out a red spray an-they made a symbol looking like a circle with an 'X' through it.

"I'm just getting started, guys." chuckled the figure and left the school as well, content with what it had accomplished.

* * *

The next day at Shinjuku High, the news spread like wildfire. The students piled onto one and another to catch a picture of the sprat paint symbol and the smashed computer in the lab. A parameter had already been set and police were grabbing any evidence they could get. Henry Wong and Terriermon looked at the painted symbol with frowns on their faces. They looked like detectives with Henry wearing a long black coat, and Terriermon holding some coffee in his ear. The two were up late, and getting the call to the school gave them no time to nap.

"I think it's time to tell the others..." Henry turned around. "This is becoming very annoying."

"First the messages, then the DDOS attacks and now this? What life does this guy have?" Terriermon rolled his eyes. "Can't we catch a break?"

"Or girl-I'm not ruling out genders on this person." Henry replied. "Let's go get my sister's team and debrief them."

"Henry, do you think the Demon Hacker and M are working together?" the bunny digimon asked seriously. "If so...this could get bad."

"I don't know, Ter."

Suzie, Masahiko and Ellin all stood by some lockers avoiding the chaos by the computer labs. Classes were cancelled for the morning but it didn't deter them from staying at school. The news caused a small chatter to emerge from them.

"Did you see the computer-looked like someone got a good beating on it." Ellin noted.

"They didn't seem too happy and that symbol...that's so not M's style. He never just left a calling card." Masahiko said.

"That's because his bodies were his card-the sicko." she breathed deeply. "Suzie, any thoughts?"

Suzie shook her head,

"Something seems weird here. M wouldn't just punch a computer and spray paint a symbol on the lockers. It's not his style. There's something we're missing on this-a clue or something. But, I think there's someone else behind this."

"Ding! Ding! Ding! You're right Suzie!" a voice said.

Terriermon jumped onto Suzie's shoulder. Henry came up behind the group, holding a folder and motioning a police officer to stand by an empty classroom.

"We have an update and new information for you three." he said. "In here."

The trio piled into the classroom and Henry shut the door. Sitting at the front three desks were Suzie, Masahiko and Ellin. Henry leaned against the teacher's desk and held out the folder.

"We didn't think telling you all this would be a good idea at first, but now that this happened, I believe a debriefing is in order. Months ago, there have been subtle disruptions in our Hypnos servers-small things at first but now grown more and more damaging as well as spreading to the public eye. First report came in April and was twice a month until these past few weeks where this person kept overloading our systems, forcing us to shut down and stealing sensitive data."

"What kind of data?" asked Ellin.

"Anything to do with M," replied Henry. "It calls itself...the Demon Hacker."

A picture was in the file but it wasn't a good one. A billboard was spray painted in the same symbol with a figure standing nearby it. It was too far to get any kind of description on it. It wore a black suit and some kind of hoodie on top with a black backpack. A red bandana covered the person's mouth.

"The Demon Hacker?" Masahiko gulped. He did not like the sound of that.

"This symbol painted on the lockers is what they like to overload with. We're guessing its a calling card or its signature."

"A little narcissistic." Ellin muttered, spreading some photos around. "So this 'Hacker' has been causing mischief and taking information from you. I'm guessing we're going to have to look for this bugger too."

"Does the Demon Hacker want to stop M?" Suzie asked.

"Not sure. Could be a spy for M or could be against him. The tech guys are working with that busted computer to see if anything was on it. But probably unlikely. The Demon Hacker is highly skillful in computer technology and bypassing high security. We have been trying to catch this person for months but we know that it's not M."

Suzie's phone rang loudly to a bubbly pop tune and she answered it quickly, a little curious why Tomone was calling her. They normally just text.

"Tomone?"

"You GOT to come to the other computer lab. There's this YouTube video for you guys. I...I think it's from that M guy." her voice squeaked.

"We'll be right there." Suzie motioned for the others to follow her down to the other computer lab down the hall. Two knocks later, the shy teen girl opened the door and put a finger on her lips.

"Sh, I snuck in here to do my homework." she caught a peak at Henry and Terriermon and her eyes went wide. "Oh! I didn't know you guys are here."

"Good to see you Tomone. Could you let us in?" the man asked. Without delay, she lead everyone into the tech lab. Dozens of high end computers were all lined up humming. Shyly, the teen looked at Henry while playing with her hair.

"It's been a while since I last saw you, Henry."

"Yeah, I've been busy with a lot of stuff. The school called me this morning about this. They think I'm more useful than the police sometimes." he chuckled. Henry took off his suit jacket and rolled up his sleeves ."It's boiling hot in here."

Suzie could only roll her eyes as Tomone just stared at her brother. When they have a minute alone, she needed to tell her he's way too old. Plus, it would be super awkward.

"You wanted to show us a video?" Masahiko asked. Tomone jumped back into her shy self and went to the computer she was stationed at. Homework was littered everywhere along with a few energy drinks. She double clicked on the video on YouTube labelled 'Challenge for the New Tamers'. It seemed to only have a couple thousand views so far.

Everyone leaned in to watch the video. It started as a dark screen but flickered to M-a full shot of the hunter in the battle suit. His helmet shared the reflection of the camera recording him but no details on where the video had taken place. As usual, the hunter himself gave no trace of his identity other than his voice, which had developed a slight rasp to it-like it was strained.

"Hello," he said. "If you didn't know my name now I will introduce myself. I am M and I'm going to send a message to the infamous Suzie Wong, the loser Masahiko Katou, and the gajin Ellin Ondoima. They want to capture me and stop my plans. Well, I have a challenge for you three. Meet me tonight at the Shinjuku Pier. Eight o'clock. Sharp. Come see what I'm made of. No one else or my next video will be a live demonstration on how I deal with Tamers and their digimon." The hunter leaned in slightly, "And I don't think anyone wants to see that, do they? See you soon."

The video ended there with a tense silence. After a few seconds, Suzie whipped around and opened her mouth at the same time as Henry opened his,

"We're going!-"

"You're _not_ going!-"

"You heard him!" Suzie cried pointing at the screen. "He's going to kill someone if we don't!" Suzie shouted. "We're Tamers, Hen-this is _exactly_ what we do!"

"No. I'm not allowing you to do this-not this." Henry looked at all the Tamers with a cold frightening stare. It made everyone's skin crawl. He could look pretty scary when he wanted to. "He's planning a trap like we tried to plan one on him. It would be stupid to go."

"What about that threat?" Tomone said quietly. "What if someone else gets hurt?"

"Tomone's right." Ellin growled. "As much as this smells like a trap, he will hurt someone else-someone innocent."

"We haven't failed you yet, have we?" Masahiko asked adjusting his glasses.

Henry put his hand on his hips and blew some air. Terriermon copied him, looking unimpressed with the whole situation. It was clear the two were worried about the safety of everyone-in particular Suzie and Lopmon.

"Fine." Henry pinched his nose. "Fine-this will be a mission and you three will treat it as such. Suit up and be at the Pier by seven fifty. I'll go make some phone calls."

The news about the video spread like wildfire. The views were going crazy, news stations were reporting every hour and everyone one wanted to know who M was. Countless times, Henry had to make it clear that this was the business of Hypnos, the government, and Tokyo Police Service-not some theorist. He ignored all other questions and deflected most of it onto Minori Kai who had taken the stage to soothe the media.

Suzie and Lopmon were hassled a little by other students thrusting her into popularity that she hadn't been in for a long time. Amazingly forgetting that she was once the rock bottom of the school, Suzie was now getting invited to places or greeted in the hallways. Suzie was tempted to engage, but had to ignore them for now. She had to focus on tonight. The mission. Her social life could wait a little longer.

"I think you're doing the right thing," Lopmon said. "We have a duty to stop him and I'm with you. Whatever, M throws at us, we can handle it."

"You sound confidant." Suzie remarked, putting her suit on. She twisted her hair back and put it into a tight bun.

"I had some help with that." the bunny digimon smiled at her.

Masahiko and Elecmon felt uncomfortable as they were sitting across from his father and mother preparing for a long talk. The teen was dressed in his jumpsuit ready to go out with Elecmon. She woofed down some dumplings as the parents were trying to convince him not to go.

"Please sweetheart, it's too dangerous." his mom pleaded. "You're only a child."

"She's right. A kid has no business in this messed up situation. You need to come back home from those dorms in Hypnos. Son, don't grow up like Jeri did. She was destroyed after she lost Leomon-"

"-I know she was," Masahiko frowned. Surprised, Elecmon stopped eating. "I know the risks of being a Tamer. I had been through all this with Elecmon and I don't regret a single moment with her. She made me realize how important friends are and to fight for what's right. Even if it means going against your wishes dad. I love you two, but I have to do this."

His father looked down,

"I can't convince you, can I?"

"No. You can't."

"Mr. Dad?"

It was the first time Elecmon actually spoke to Masahiko's father. It made him stop what he was doing and looked at her. She cleared her throat and bore her blue eyes at him.

"I think you're looking at Masahiko like a child when he's not at all. With all due respect, he's not just some kid-he's this amazing person who is brave, and kind and strong. He's my Tamer and I swore to protect him. So please, let him and I help the others out. I promise you he won't be harmed."

"Will you swear on your life to protect my son?" he asked.

"I will guard him with my life." Her serious reply shocked Masahiko. Just like that, Elecmon would swear her existence on his life? It was incredible how loyal she was.

Masahiko hugged his mother but hesitated when he turned to his father. Then, he grabbed him into a bear hug that rivalled Leonamon's.

"Dad-you're squishing me." he wheezed. Elecmon laughed and in moments, the parents waved goodbye to them. She squeezed her hand into Tadashi's.

"Are we doing the right thing?"

"I think we are...I trust them." he replied quietly.

Ellin adjusted her suit making sure everything was right on it. Looking at the simple mirror in her dorm, she brushed some of her hair out of her face. It was almost at her shoulders now. She needed to cut it soon. Crocomon was ready to leave-as he didn't need too much to do.

"Crocomon?"

"Yeah?"

"You think we're ready to face him?" she asked.

"I wager a slice of Fairy Bread on it." he replied. "We're packing heat and Mr. Wong is going to be on standby. Nothin's gunna go sour, mate."

Ellin didn't reply but smoothed her hair back, grab her D-Arc and deck of cards. They left to the pier with anticipation and a twinge of nervousness clinging to their guts.

* * *

The Shinjuku Pier wasn't grand or massive-it was just a simple dock by the river where high end residents took their boats out or some children went for a swim. Since it was November, the season was too cold for any public activity. A fog mist had appeared floating above the water that spilled upon the land. The full moon shone high in the sky with a pale glow reflecting everything into a dream like haze. Some rusty pier lamps that were supposed to brighten the area had burnt out and made the docks a nightmare to walk through since it was so uneven.

The Tamers and digimon walked slowly beneath the creaky old wooden boards. They had their suits on, and were alert to any presence of M. Henry told them that he would be near by in case M slipped up. If he did have a hostage, he would look for them while the battle went on.

It was eight on the dot. Showtime.

"Alright! C'mon out M!" Suzie shouted into the area, stepping forward from the others. Lopmon tensed up, feeling that tingling sensation in her neck and ears. A digimon was here and it was powerful.

Then, a dull thump sound came from the water. It started to break out into the air throwing waves and tides of water everywhere. The once calm water, was now raging and fit to become a tsunami. Everything shook and rattled making the group have a difficult time keeping balance. A large thin shadow emerged from the fog, mist, and water.

It was a giant serpent monster, almost fifty feet tall. It had a pointed snout that was encased in a metal faceplate. Wild grey hair flew out behind like pins and needles leading down to the dark grey scaly body. On top of the faceplate was a long silver horn shaped like a dagger and looked deadly to the touch. No eyes were on the monster, but a sharp row of teeth presented itself when the monster let out of a shrieking roar.

"TAMERS!"

Everyone looked up at M who was standing proudly onto of the digimon's helm.

"You took another digimon's core? How disgusting can you get?!" cried Suzie, appalled that the hunter took a MegaSeadramon and turned it into a lifeless and coreless husk. It made her skin crawl.

M let out a sharp laugh,

"This had no Tamer, Wong. It's not as delicious to devour its core but I needed something a little 'final' for you all to battle."

"Where's Jun and Aruraumon?" called out Ellin, taking out her D-Arc.

"Elsewhere. They will not be joining us tonight. I know you were so excited to see your little boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend you asshole!" screeched Ellin and took out a card.

 **DIGI-MODIFY**

Stomping her foot on the ground, the blue haired Tamer swiped her card into the D-Arc.

"Digi-Modify! Digivolution Activate!"

 **BOOSTER DIGIVOLUTION**

"Crocomon boost digivolve to..."

The water beast had appeared again, letting out a deep growl from his snout.

"Allandmon!"

Suzie and Masahiko took out their D-Arcs as well.

 **DIGI-MODIFY**

"Digi-Modify! Digivolution Activate!"

 **BOOSTER DIGIVOLUTION**

"Lopmon Boost Digivolve to..."

"Elecmon Boost Digivolve to.."

"Turuiemon!"

"Leonamon!"

There in all their glory was the three champion digimon ready to battle against MegaSeadramon. The coreless digimon let out a low hum and ducked back into the water. M had jumped off to a small boat off to the side.

"Allandmon; go into the water and do some fishing!" Ellin ordered.

"Right on." he replied and jumped effortlessly into the water. His body might have been large but diving into the water caused the littlest disturbance. With his powerful muscles and webbed feet and claws, he dove deeper preparing to attack underwater. Ellin could see him through her D-Arc and so far, it looked good. They were probably mediocre on land, but in the water-they became true predators.

Then, the MegaSeadramon broke water again lashing out at the docks where the Tamers were. They ran away, avoiding the massive digimon's attack. Allandmon came from behind and let out some slashes into its body.

"Outback Slash!"

Turuiemon jumped high into the sky with the help of some hyper wings and with her Tokau Tessous, she went for the first shot.

"Gauntlet Claw!"

The attack caused neither a yelp or a scream to come from MegaSeadramon. The body recoiled and using it's tail, knocked Allandmon away and used it's horn to send Turuiemon into the sky. Then its maw opened up to let out an attack.

"Ice Blast!"

A cold chill hit on the bunny champion sending her flying into the water. Suzie gasped.

"Turuiemon-Turuiemon, you okay?"

"I'm okay Suzie, just...wet." the digimon's reply sounded unimpressed being in the water. The leader let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank God you're okay. Get back in there, Leonamon is going to strike with Allandmon."

"Stomp of Isis!" Leonamon shouted, smashing her foot onto the pier letting loose her power. The energy made a beeline to MegaSeadramon and it struck, exploding onto its body. Smoke and mist was making things harder to see.

"We need to clear this stuff up." muttered Ellin and went through her cards. She smirked as she found the perfect one.

 **DIGI-MODIFY**

She swiped her card.

"Digi-Modify! Kazemon's Hurricane!"

Allandmon used his new power underneath the water to gather all the mist and the smoke into a large twister like attack. Swatting his tail, the attack went to the ultimate serpent digimon who writhed and wailed in it. By the sounds of it, the Tamers were on the winning side.

"Nice work Ellin!" Suzie complemented. The Aussie was on a roll and picked up another card.

"I'm not done yet! Digi-Modify! Zudomon's Hammer!"

A large silver hammer appeared in the sky with golden designs inscribed onto it. The heavy weapon fell down and with a impressive leap, Allandmon caught it.

"Vulcan Hammer!"

"Thunder Javalin!"

Electricity sparked from the horn of MegaSeadramon making everything tense and frightening. Thunder cracked loudly, and the sound of the hammer and lightening horn clashed loudly sending everyone reeling back. Allandmon felt the aftershock and groaned, falling into the water. The hammer acted as a conductor and the digimon felt the electricity travel all through his body sending waves of pain.

"Allandmon! Shit!" Ellin cursed, running along the docks to meet up with her partner. The aquatic digimon swam towards Ellin swiftly but forgot that the ultimate digimon had its attention directed at Ellin. Within seconds, it's tail rose from the water and smashed the docks, sending the Tamer into the water. Wood and metal sprayed everywhere destroying the dock itself.

"Ellin!" cried Suzie and Masahiko in terror. Their friend was now in the water with the beast and they were stuck in an awful situation. If that digimon got a hold of Ellin...

"Suzie, get out of there! I'm pulling you two out." Henry's order came from the D-Arc. "Terriermon and I will handle this."

"No, we can't Ellin is in the water-we got to find her." she argued. Turning to a soaked Turuiemon, she pointed at the destroyed docks.

"Can you find Ellin and bring her out?"

"No problem-here I go!" she shouted and narrowed her dark eyes. With a impressive run, she dove back into the water to find the teen. But, through the dark water the digimon had difficulty.

"Leonamon, keep MegaSeadramon distracted." ordered Masahiko.

"Stomp of Isis!" the lioness digimon jumped onto the serpent digimon and used her shield to bash on its head. "Hey, moron! Look at me! Look at me!"

Then, the wind started to pick up. Howling, MegaSeadramon started to create electricity and within a tornado occurred. Leonamon was picked up in the sky along with Turuiemon who was flung out of the water. They were crashing into each other violently and the wind was tearing them apart. The shocks of electricity caused them to scream in pain making their Tamers flinch.

"That was Mail Storm..." groaned Masahiko who felt the damage that Leonamon felt. His body wanted to cave in but, he stood his ground.

There landing a few feet away from the pier, was Lopmon and Elecmon looking badly damaged. Some leftover electricity bounced off them. Neither were awake.

Allandmon swam in the water, searching for his partner. Panic was in his bones and code, making him lose focus on MegaSeadramon. The first priority was Ellin, the other digimon could wait. He knew Ellin was a strong swimmer but with a ultimate in the water, she could be easily crushed by it. He could see his partner swimming upwards towards the surface. Relieved, he swam towards her but gasped as a red finned tail curled around her ankle and started to pull her back down in the abyss. She struggled frantically, her oxygen starting to run out and her lungs filling with water. Ellin was drowning. She then looked to the side and saw Allandmon. She gave a look that made her digimon's heart sink in sorrow-almost like her life was flashing before her eyes. Her struggle slowed significantly.

With a dangerous roar, Allandmon swam faster and cut the tail clean in half.

"Outback Slash!"

The attack caused multiple wounds to appear on the aquatic digimon's body. MegaSeadramon let out another Thunder Javalin that Allandmon countered with a Mud Splatter.

Ellin felt light headed and a hot burning sensation appear on her ankle. With a grunt, she swam towards the surface and her D-Arc beeped like crazy.

"Warning! Warning!" the machine beeped. "Regenerate Digivolution Activate."

When Ellin broke the surface, she held her D-Arc out towards the proxy serpent.

"Okay you fucking wanker. Take this." she choked.

 **REGENERATE DIGIVOLUTION**

A bright light engulfed Allandmon as he dived back down into the water.

"Allandmon regenerate digivolve to..."

The water bubbled from the changes going down below. The figure changed shapes and became taller and lankier. He was more humanoid looking but the water concealed any details about him.

Then, he was lifted out of the water with a geyser blow him travelling upwards. It seemed the water was moving to his mere whim. The newly digivolved monster let out a dark chuckle.

"Bunyipmon!"

Ellin's partner had changed drastically. He still had his dark blue skin but he looked almost human-but skinny to the point his bones protruded. Sharp fins were attached to his forearms like weapons and digirunes were painted all over his bare chest-along with Ellin's tooth necklace around his thin neck. Webbed feet were bare but no longer clawed. His tail was gone but replaced with a topless robe that ended around his ankles and had intricate designs on it. Ruby eyes were bright and bolder, with his snout gone and replaced with two slits on his face that acted like his nose. On his head was a barmah hat that was decorated with more teeth and seashells. In his hand was a simple spear that gleamed dangerously with a metal that was not from this world.

His presence was unearthly as he hovered there with the water holding him up. It seemed that the fog and mist had cleared around him and a moonlight glow enveloped him. Calmly, he raised a hand and a small water geyser pushed Ellin to his height. She stood up with a little difficulty but not taking her gaze off him.

Bunyipmon looked at her,

"You 'right, Ellin?"

She gave a gasp. His voice had changed significantly to a younger man-perhaps in his thirties. The rasp from his rookie and champion level had left but the slight twang of his Australian accent lingered. She struggling to speak,

"Ye-yeah, I'm fine. You...you still..."

He gave another chuckle and winked,

"Course it's me. Just got a little upgrade. Now, say we give this buggar a lesson-outback style?"

"Go get 'em." Ellin smiled.

With a flick of his wrist, he ordered the water to carry Ellin to the docks with Suzie and Masahiko who just stared at the newly evolved digimon. Suzie huddled her digimon closer to her body and asked the Australian if she was alright.

"Fine, mate-fine." she seemed distracted in her response. The attention was now on the battle. Could Bunyipmon defeat MegaSeadramon? In a few moments, they would all find out.

"I know you're just a lifeless body that's only being used as a tool." The aquatic ultimate began as he twirled his spear in the air. It made a low hum sound. "But, still I apologize for what I am going to do to you." The spear humed louder. "Winnipeg!"

The odd sounding attack did something incredible. It made the waters swirl around the serpent digimon sucking it in. Almost immediately it struggling and sent a bolt of electricity out. Bunyipmon deflected it with his spear.

"Just give in, I swear I won't make your death drawn out. Rest."

MegaSeadramon sunk deeper in the whirlpool that was created and started to crash upon itself. The impressive power featured in the ultimate sent a sense of dread and awe in the Tamers. This digimon was not someone to mess around with.

Then, the data started to disappear within the serpent. It appeared that while the digimon was being carried within the churning waters, it was also sucking the life out of him. The full extent of the Winnipeg attack had done its duty. In another few moments-all the data collapsed and dissolved in the water. The mist disappeared completely and the waters calmed to its original state.

"That outta do it." Bunyipmon muttered quietly. Then, he glowed brightly and turned into a small alligator with light blue skin and ruby red eyes. Around his tail was Ellin's necklace. Ellin raced toward him and caught him.

"I havn't seen you in this form in a long time." she smiled. "You did good out there. I'm sorry I couldn't help, Gillimon."

"Ellin..." Gillimon croaked. It seemed while Bunyipmon had the voice of a man, the in-training's voice went back to being old-almost ancient sounding. "You're the reason I exist. You're the reason I am here. Don't doubt yourself, mate."

Then, a low rumbling sound alerted the Tamers to look up. There in the sky was a giant green mecha digimon with a dog like face and golden markings on his body. Suzie jumped up on her feet and waved in the air.

"MegaGargomon! Did you find M?" she shouted, waving her arm faster.

"No, we lost him...he's always one step ahead." rumbled the combined voices of Terriermon and Henry. "It's becoming a pain in our ass."

"Bloody hell! Is that..." Ellin looked pale at the sight of the giant mega digimon. _That_ was Terriermon's mega form? It was almost the size of a building! No wonder they never changed into that form-one wrong step and they could squish someone.

"MegaGargomon! My brother biomerged with Terriermon, I had a feeling he would be after M once Bunyipmon took care of MegaSeadramon. But I guess it still didn't work." Suzie frowned. "That's nothing though. Cherubimon was way bigger than him."

" _Bigger!?_ " exclaimed Masahiko. "Just how big are we talking?"

"Um," she put a finger on her lips and stared at the green digimon. "Probably twice his size at least..."

Ellin and Masahiko yelped looking nervous. Imagine a giant version of Suzie and Lopmon running around that could cause the damage of a mega digimon? It was a little overwhelming. The tiny Tamer waved a hand,

"Oh relax! If they were smarter, MegaGargomon would have used his _other_ form to catch M."

"Using our other form requires way more power and we can't fly in our Xiao Mode." the mega replied dryly. "I'm glad you're all alright. I can't stop the reporters coming in right now, but they are all going to flock to the docks first. You should be fine if you go around towards the aquarium. No one will come from there."

With a quick word of thanks, the Tamers ran off carrying their respective digimon in their arms. As soon as they turned around the bend at the aquarium building, reporters flooded in hoping for a catch of the battle that was taking place. Most were disappointed when no one was there. Not even MegaGargomon who had de-Biomerged at the last second. Henry and Terriermon walked away calmly through the crowds, not even being recognized by the reporters. In a frenzy, the simplest details would throw anyone off. It also helped that Henry was wearing jeans and a hoodie-something unlike him to wear, but provided maximum concealment in a crowd. They ducked into a side street and successfully dodged all the reporters.

"Henry...are you alright?" Terriermon asked. The man didn't answer but kept walking down the street, towards Hypnos. His head hung low, and his fists were clenched.

"This...this is getting stupid. Why can't we catch this-this..." Henry drew back his fist and with his skill of taking martial arts smashed the mailbox beside him. The digimon jumped at his outburst. Then, the man drew back and shoved his hands in his dark green hoodie.

"I'm not going to stop until that monster is caught. I don't care what it takes. Tonight, if Crocomon hadn't changed into Bunyipmon...they would have been defeated."

After a moment of silence and walking Terriermon gave his Tamer a small hug. It didn't cool his anger, but something in it provided a sense of relief-a calm that he craved often these past few months and he couldn't obtain.

"Well, I'm right behind you Henry! Count on me!"

Henry's cell rang. It buzzed several times before he fetched it out of his pocket and looked at who it was. Lindy? What could she be doing calling this late? Hoping it wasn't anything to do with the baby, he picked up.

"Lindy are you alright-" he was cut off by the excited voice of the blonde assistant. "Woah, calm down-you what? He can read it?"

Silence.

"I'm on my way, don't let him go."

 _Click._

"Henry?" Terriermon asked but was thrown up in the air by the grown man. "Henry! I'm not a baby! What's going on?"

"We found someone! Someone that can read the encyclopedia!" he grew excited.

At long last, someone had finally come through to be able to translate the book! It wasn't even a joke this time. The digimon successfully read the tidbit he sent out to test anyone who claimed to read the book. It was just gibberish, and to pass they would have to recognized that-to which this digimon had done. Lindy had done a good job and kept him in his office to read the full book. He started to run throwing Terriermon on his shoulder.

"Way to go Lindy! Finally, she became useful!" the digimon cheered.

"Terriermon, tact much?" laughed the Tamer and with that, they headed towards Hypnos with a more excited feeling in his gut than he had felt in a long, long time.

 **End Episode**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Bunyipmon is based off an Austrlain folklore creature named Bunyip. It's stories vary its appearance so I had fun filling in some holes. Most of it is known for being a water spirit.

And finally, we have our second last character introduced this season. The Demon Hacker. Next chapter, we will find out our main bad guy. And someone will uncover who M is. Any ideas on who M is yet? Of course we have Mako our main suspect, but maybe someone else is behind that mask?

Stay tuned for our darkest episode yet next week on Digimon Tamers: Unity. Episode 17: Shoot to Kill!

See ya!

~Link


	17. Episode 17: Shoot to Kill

**Digimon Tamers: Unity**

 _By: Linkmaste_

Previously on Digimon Tamers: Unity...

 _Masahiko: M had challenged us to a fight to see who would win. At first, it didn't look like we were going to make it, but then Allandmon became Bunyipmon and boy, did he wipe the floor with MegaSeadramon. I think we're starting to corner M and he does not like it one we're good at this after all!_

Episode Seventeen: Shoot to Kill

* * *

The atmosphere was quiet, but a lot was being said through unspoken gestures and expressions in the solitude meeting room at Hypnos. There, several figures were present and giving various attitudes to the situation. One was Yu the leader and president of Hypnos, a powerful successor to Yamaki who had fallen in 2012. He was a field agent who had the pratically of battling digimon and now worked closely while monitoring activity that deemed unusual. He was calm and collected, awaiting the outcome of the digimon in the room to give a verdict on what they were reading.

Next, was Minori Kai the grand council woman who helped often with Tokyo's mayor as a trusted advisor. She was usually soft and gentle but tonight she bore a steely expression that wanted answers-the raitings on her and her group were not looking good with this digimon and Tamer murder spree. In her mind, anything would be a good price to end it all and waiting for the digimon to finish reading was a small price to actually pay.

Lindy was in the back, unusually timid for a cheerful woman. She held her stomach and felt the kicks from her baby. Even the little one could feel the atmosphere in the room. As much as she didn't want to be here, Henry needed her. After all he had done for her, it was the least she could do. She stood in her black stilettos and black buisness suit, ready at the slightest gesture from the digimon in the room to help out.

Henry and Terriermon were closest to the centered digimon, each still and seemingly expressionless. But inside, they were excited. Anticipating what the digimon predicted it would be in less than minutes to determine what the book's secrets held and finally, they could be on a even playing field to M. The desire to get him took over their lives now. They were even sleeping in their office now, and Lindy had put in some major overtime to help. When this was all over, the two of them would go on a long vacation.

Finally, the digimon that everyone had their focus on was the one who held all the cards. He was a small magician like digimon with a dark cloak concealning his facial features. Only his yellow eyes shone underneath it. A magneta gloved hand occationally flipped the pages of Ryudamon's book and it made everyone forget to take a breath. Magimon was a magical digimon but very rare to find. Apparently, they hailed from another dimension and this one just happened to be journeying throuhg the digital world to hear about a mysterious book. He appeared before Lindy asking about the scriptures and before he knew it, everyone was in this room and the book was in front of him.

Cell phones were off, all calls were on hold, no one was allowed to knock for _any_ reason-unless the city was completly engulfed in flames. For all intents and purposes, this Magimon was the only thing that mattered.

"I think I have your answers." Magimon said, closing the book. He put his hand into a bowl of skittles, a candy that he had a sweet tooth for and Lindy had run to every store within four blocks to buy out all stocks of it. He had gone through only two of the seventy bags that she bought for him.

"R-Really?" Henry asked looking nervous.

"I will explain since these runes are a little tricky to translate word for word. You see, the great creators-the Ancient Ones had left the digital world to grow on its own. They created the four sovereigns but not before creating something else by mistake-a dark energy and force that was unleashed upon the land. It took the combined strength of all four sovereigns to lock it away with a seal. As long as they were alive, the seal would remain." Magimon waved a hand and displayed a visual image of Ebonwumon-the turtle land mega digimon. Then, Zhuqiaomon the fiery bird of the south. Baihumon from the west was the white tiger digimon, and Azulongmon was the dragon of the east. They were the four gaurdian digimon-the ones who protected the world from great dangers.

Magimon continued,

"The way this darkness obtained power was through digi-cores, almost like a soul of a human but not as...unique. Imagine if a core was a story-a book. Ingested includes all the information of that digimon, the memories, the personality, the essence and the powers. To consume cores is different form the data that we dispell if we are deleted. Cores cannot be replaced or altered to form again-once it's gone, it's gone. Usually, the cores are pieced away with the data so this wouldn't happen, but this monster...it would take the core right out of the digimon without killing it. Thus, you have your Proxy digimon problem, those lifeless bodies that do bidding and are harder to delete."

"We knew most of that so far, anything new?" Terriermon asked folding his arms. He looked unimpressed. Henry shushed him.

"Well, you read so many stories and books they fade on you right?" Magimon cast another visual. It was a bunch of cores forming together like balls of light with digi-code wrapped around them. "Well, these cores fade in a way of making the one consuming them unstable. In reality, it is supposed to kill them but this monster found a loop hole. Consume more and more cores, the longer it can live. The very purpose of it is to consume and nothing else. But, this dark monster is unstable and probably unable to have a form right now. There is only one thing that can make it take a stable form.

"And what is that?" Henry asked.

"A human soul."

Everyone let out a gasp. An actual human soul was required for this monster to come back? That meant that...another life was needed-a human one.

"Wait a second, M killed all those Tamers and never took their souls!" Kai exclaimed. "Why not then?"

"You cannot _take_ a soul. It must be given." said Magimon. "Which leads me to my prediction that the dark monster will be using M's soul in the end. And that person will freely give it. Then, I'm afraid it will be too late."

Everyone gave uncomfortable looks, including Lindy. She had tears come to her eyes. She looked at her belly and wrapped her arms around it.

"Are you saying that...it can't be stopped?" she asked, stepping forward. Magimon looked at her.

"No. There is a way. Find it, and kill it before it manifests with a human soul. That is the only way."

"Where would such a thing exist to be?" Kai asked.

"The book does not have a specific location where this monster would arise. You must find M and have them give the location to you." Magimon instructed and ate more skittles.

"This digimon-" Terriermon's question was interrupted.

"Technically, it's not a digimon. A digimon has a core-this thing doesn't. Nor is it the D-Reaper or a program you created so please put your minds at ease. This thing...is known as..." Magimon took a deep breath. "Dexmon."

The name seemed to carry a heavy weight that made everyone feel like a dark presence was on their backs. Somehow, the gravity of the situation was made well aware that what they're dealing with is something that they had never dealt with before.

Dexmon...their actual enemy behind all the murders. And now, it was coming close to the thing to spawning and becoming a real threat-all it needed now was probably a human soul and with M as it's puppet-the situation was tipping into chaos and more likely for the darkness to win.

An hour later, everyone walked out of the room looking exhausted. It was three in the morning and everyone wanted sleep. Enough plans and strageties were discussed but most if not all were shot down by Magimon and his knowledge of the book and Dexmon's defences. Even for a malicious spirit code, Dexmon was crafty and smart. He would not simply let his one shot to freedom go to waste and probably took measures to keep his location a secret.

Lindy settled on the couch outside the meeting room, taking off her heels and slumped back. She felt exhausted as well and the baby was not settling down inside her.

"Lindy, would you like me to take you home? I am going your way I believe." Minori Kai asked and extended a slender hand to the blonde.

"Thanks, but I have a personal dorm here that I use on late nights like this. Lately, I havn't been feeling well enough to go home. One of Henry's rules I'm afraid for me to work with him is to keep my baby's health top priority."

"You poor thing," Kai clicked her tongue. "You work so hard for being so late in the pregnancy. Shouldn't you relax?"

"My previous job was much more strenuous than this. I just like keeping busy. Besides, my doctor is in the medical bay and she can keep an eye on me while I work here."

"Are you having a difficult pregnancy?"

"Just...a different one." Lindy excused herself. "I have to make sure Henry is doing okay. That was a lot of information in one sitting."

"Of course. Best health to you and the baby. Do you have a name?"

The blonde woman gave a mysterious smile as she winked,

"His name will be Leon."

"Well, best health to you and Leon. Good night, Lindy." Kai bowed and went down to the elevator to leave.

Lindy had strolled into Henry's office and undid her suit. Wearing a simple tank top and her skirt, she didn't notice that Henry was staring at her blushing.

"Get over it, Henry. My husband wouldn't like you oogling me like that." she teased.

"You're _husband_ should be taking care of you. I don't know why you two haven't made up yet."

"That's none of your business." Lindy said. "As long as I'm on my two feet and doing fine with Leon, it shouldn't be an issue for you.

"Momentai, Lindy." Terriermon waved both of his ears. "Anyway, we're going to need a few things."

She looked at the list the two were forming on the desk. A curious sound came from her mouth as her green eyes looked down the list. Night vision goggles, body cameras, a grappling hook, a dart gun..."

"Henry...are you...going back in the field?" Lindy asked carefully.

"You heard Magimon, we got to kill this thing before it consumes enough cores and takes a human soul. I'm going to take Terriermon and we are going to bring in this M kicking and screaming if we have to." Henry took out his deck of digimon cards and shuffled through them, making sure he had his favourites ready at hand. Then, he strapped his D-Arc to his belt, showing it off proudly. It had since in his younger days received an upgrade with a bronze and green design that had digi-runes engraved on the circle.

"Where would you even start?" Lindy asked, following Henry out of the office.

"He went to that school for a reason. He knew it well, well enough to be a student and probably knows Suzie, Masahiko and Ellin all first hand. That's how he must have gone to recruit Jun Misasaki and his digimon. I'm going to stake out that place and if I guess right, he will show up again."

"Well, let me call Suzie and the others to help-"

"No! They need to rest now. That MegaSeadramon almost killed them."

"What about Rika and Renamon? Or the others?" Lindy frowned.

Henry gave an impatient sigh,

"Everyone else is too busy! Takato took Rika and Renamon to help with Azulongmon's Castle. Kazu and Kenta are out of the country and God know's where Ryo's been! Lindy, I have to do this."

"Wh-What about me! I can help!" Lindy was stopped by Terriermon's ear that held her wrist. She looked at the digimon,

"Lindy, I know you want to help but right now you can't. Staying safe for the baby is the best thing you can do. If we let you come with us and something happened to you, we wouldn't forgive ourselves. Just stay here and take Henry's spot."

"What!?" Lindy cried. "I can't take your position Henry! I don't know the first thing of being a director!"

"You'll do fine." Henry smiled. "I already told Yu what I was going to do. Now, let us go."

With that, the duo left in the elevator as well. Lindy huffed, crossing her arms and walking away grumbling to herself,

"If that-that robot thinks he's just going to waltz over to fight M and stop him, he's seriously and totally delusional-more than me. Let's see," Lindy paused over her phone and found Suzie's contact name. With a quick swipe, she listened for the teen's groggily voice to pick up.

"Lindy-is the baby here?"

"No, Suzie. I need your help though. Gather Masahiko and Ellin and meet me in Henry's office. It's important." Lindy replied. "I know you guys just had that battle but I think your brother is doing something very stupid."

A yawn answered her on the other line. The sound of her waking up Lopmon could be heard while she said that everyone will be on their way soon.

"Good, I'm also sending a limo to pick you and Masahiko up."

It took everyone only a hour and by then, it was four in the morning. Everyone looked exhausted and Ellin looked beyond mad.

"What's the bloody idea waking us up only after 5 hours of sleep! Gillimon's still recovering from his battle."

The sleeping In-Training snored loudly, making the group put him a little ways away from where they were talking. They sat at the cafeteria where Lindy was having a midnight snack and some tea. She shoved some food down her throat before explaining what had happened with Magimon, and with the 'hunting down M' plan Henry cracked.

"I can see where you get your stubbornness from, Suzie. Mr. Wong's crazy to think he and Terriermon can take on M alone." Ellin remarked.

"Sadly, they think they can. I want to help but I'm not exactly ready to go out there on the field as well. You three need to go talk to him and just bring him back. It's no good pushing himself with such little sleep. I can bearly get him or Terriermon to eat lunch now-I'm worried about them."

"It's okay, Lindy. Where did they head off?" Ellin asked.

"Probably Shinjuku High." sighed Lindy as she poured more ketchup on her plate. "They believe M is a student there since he uploaded that video. Plus, Jun and Aruraumon knew the layout so well to avoid the cameras. Plus, M seems to know all three of you in one way or another."

The Tamers assured the blonde woman they would bring Henry back and get him to rest-Suzie was especially determined. She claimed it was because he was always on her case about everything but deep down, the others could tell she was worried. Henry was the rational one- the brain of the original trio! He didn't rush into battle-that was Rika's department. Things must be bad if the one who usually had the most calm and rational personality suddenly decided to throw that all out the window.

* * *

At the school, Henry and Terriermon were tucked away in the principals office. They luckily found an open window and from there planted some of their own special cameras. They hit all the halls, the cafeteria, the gym, and the entrance. Now, they had to wait.

"Couldn't we have brought snacks?" whined Terriermon.

"No." Henry grunted.

The digimon slumped down, letting his Tamer take control of the stakeout. He knew Henry wouldn't let this go until he caught M or Jun. It was all for good reasons, but this was when mistakes happen and Terriermon didn't want to wreck a perfectly good school unless it was absolutely necessary. He missed the good old days where he could never feel guilty about destroying things during a battle. Now, you trash a car and it's like comparable to murder for the media-it's ridiculous. There was always something to complain about for people he learned.

"Ah!" Henry gasped, not believing his luck. There, trying to sneak into the back way was Jun and Aruraumon. It looked like M wasn't there but that was perfectly fine. Those two were going to give him answers if it was the last thing they were going to do.

Following the cameras, Henry watched them make a right down the hall, pass the principals office, and go through the gymnasium doors. Perfect. That was where he'll take them on.

"Terriermon, let's go." he said and with the bunny digimon in tow, they departed to the gymnasium. He crouched outside the blue double doors gently opening the entrance. Peaking his head inside, he looked relieved when he still saw the dark haired Tamer with his partner walking across it. The two rolled into some equipment to hide behind and Henry took out his weapon. It looked like a pistol on the outside, but it was a data destabilize dart. It would put the plant rookie out for a little bit while he arrested Jun. Thank God he made the decision to take it with him at the last minute. It was going to come in handy.

"Well, I'm here!" shouted Jun waving his arms around the gym. Henry drew an eyebrow. Who was he talking to?

Then, a orange portal appeared and M walked into the gymnasium like he had strolled in. He had his battle suit on, as usual. The gauntlet in his hand glowed green silently.

"Jun, I need you to do me a favour." M said smoothly, walking around him. The teen stifened.

"Yeah...what else are you making us do? Aren't we your puppets already?"

Henry didn't fully take in the comment and he launched forward with his 'gun' drawn.

'FREEZE! As an Agent of Hypnos-you're all under arrest! Put the gauntlet down M-it's over!"

"Over my dead body." M taunted and ran off. "Jun, will you do the honours?"

"Aruarumon-attack!" the Tamer commanded, changing his attention to the intruders.

"Nemesis Ivy!"

"Terrier Tornado!" the green bunny digimon came in knocking the other across the gym. Her body sliding on the waxed floor and it made a loud squeak sound. She picked herself up quick,

"Nemesis Ivy! Jun, I need a boost!"

The grey eyed Tamer smirked.

"I have a better idea. Try and catch me, Wong!"

With that, Jun ran out of the gym and the other Tamer cursed loudly. He knew the man had plenty of cards to counteract his simple ones, so knowing that himself was more valuable, Jun made a run for it. Henry followed.

"Terriermon-take her out as soon as you can and meet up with me!"

"No problem! Terrier Tornado!" he screamed and launched himself back at Aruraumon.

In the high school staircase, all you could hear is the door smashing open, Jun's heavy steps running up the stairs and in seconds, Henry's footseps running behind him. Despite Henry's training, he had grown soft in his exercise and was paying the price. Panting, he pushed away the burning sensation in his legs and kept running up the stairs. Jun climbed a small ladder after the top floor and headed towards the roof.

"You're not getting away!" shouted Henry and jumped up after him. The younger Tamer stomped his foot down on the man slowing him down. He climbed up and pushed up the trap door that lead to the rooftop. Henry cursed, feeling blood trickle down his nose.

"Asshole..." he grunted and pushed himself on the roof. There, the clear night sky helped him but the wind was strong. A bad feeling ate at his gut, but he slowly walked towards Jun who looked at the city of Shinjuku and Toyko in the distance. It looked beautiful and would be a nice view to apperciate if the situaiton at hand wasn't so serious.

"You think you can stop all of this?" Jun asked turning around. His face was in sorts of different expressions from anger to bittnerness. "M won. And he's going to take everything you love."

"Not if I can help it. Jun Misasaki, you are under arrest! You are to slide me your D-Arc on the ground and put your hands in the air." Henry instructed preparing to dig out the handcuffs he brought with him.

"Or what? You'll shoot me?"

"If it comes down to the safety of everyone-I will." Henry took out his dart gun and pointed it at him. His feet were firmly planted on the ground, shoudlers square and he had his finger on the tigger.

"Let's even the playing field." M appeared behind Jun, placing a hand on his shoulder. In his other hand was a gun-sleek and black but much more real looking than Henry's dart gun. His blood ran cold. M wouldn't make Jun shoot him would he?

"I...this wasn't part of the plan!" Jun gasped, watching as M carefully put the gun into Jun's hands and switched off the safety. "I thought you were just going to knock him out!"

"Plans change, darling. Henry Wong is someone you do not want to mess with-he's very well known. Father passed away from cancer, has a broken and dillusional sister, two other siblings-one is in Hong Kong right now I think. Oh, and he's had his digimon since he was only twelve years old. Do you have an idea who I am yet, Wong?"

Henry ignored him and looked straight at Jun.

"Jun, listen to me. We can talk about this. You don't have to shoot me, we can help you. I know you're not the type to kill people. He's holding something against you isn't he?"

The gun waivered but Jun's expression didn't change. The man continued,

"M is a liar. Whatever he's promising you-it's not real. He's a psychopath-a killer! Jun, do the right thing."

M whispered something into Jun's ear and for some reason, that made the dark haired Tamer shake and lose his cool facade. His eyes were watering.

"I-I..." Jun's voice was stuck.

"Just give me the gun." Henry said and took a step forward.

"Do it." M hissed in Jun's ear.

"You're not alone. We can help."

"You're not going to let him win."

"Jun, don't do it."

The gun was now trembling in Jun's hand. Tears came from his eyes.

"I-I-I...I can't I can't kill someone!" he cried. "I can't kill him."

The teenager let the gun drop and he started to have a meltdown; crying and speaking over and over again 'I can't do it...I can't!'. It seemed he was deeply troubled and not even paying attention now to what was happening in front of him.

Henry relaxed as Jun lowered his weapon. But he made a terrible, terrible mistake of letting down his guard. He made a crucial error in his calculated mind and it would cost him dearly.

He perceived Jun as the only threat.

"Oh for fucks, sake." the hunter muttered and untangled the gun from Jun's hand and pointed it at Henry.

The hunter pushed a button on the side of the helmet. It hissed and opened up, exposing the face to Henry. The Tamer gasped fully recognizing on who it was. How could he be so stupid?! The voice threw him off for sure but-

 **BANG!**

Henry stumbled backwards a bit, not aware that he had taken a bullet in his chest. The gun had ringed in everyone's ears loudly. M gave a malicious smile. The hunter pulled the trigger again.

 **BANG!**

It was another hit in the chest. Henry stumbled down, his last thoughts being just _how_ it could be?

M pushed the gun back into Jun's hands and shut the helmet back up again. Jun was too much in shock to had notice the identity of the hunter. He was too occupied with the fact that Henry Wong was now bleeding out on the rooftop of his old high school. He didn't know the guy well, but did he really deserve to die?

Did he deserved to be killed?

"Why?" The Tamer clenched the gun in his grasp. "Why did you kill him?"

M didn't reply.

"Henry?"

The voice made Jun's blood run cold. It was a tiny voice, belonging to his digimon who poked his head out from the trap doorway to the roof. The bunny digimon had large beady black eyes that zoned in on the dying Tamer laying on the ground, covered in blood. It seemed that time stopped for the bunny digimon as he just stared at him for seconds.

Jun could only watch in horror as the understanding passed in Terriermon's eyes. A sort of fear went from his eyes, down to his voice. He ran over to Henry's body.

"H-H-Henry? What...what..." Terriermon shook his Tamer's body hard. "No...no. Henry! Wake up, no-this-this isn't funny. Stop it! Stop-H-Henry!" The sobs were gut retching to hear. With his ears and tiny claws, he tried to pick up the man, but he was too heavy for him. He slumped back down, and spoke quietly to Henry-who no one else heard but himself and the Tamer.

Then with a strange voice, the digimon looked at Jun. The look that he gave was something completely bone chilling that sucked the living soul out of the teenager. It was like his gut did a complete flip and all of his hair stood on end. Beady black eyes were narrowed in, and his teeth were baring at him.

"You murdered my partner, and he...he only wanted to help you. He didn't even think about protecting himself. I...let him down...," Then Terriermon flickered into something different. His creme coloured fur went ashen grey and his green accents on his ears and body turned black. A dark energy circled around the data type and Jun took a step back. What was the digimon doing?

"I...I didn't kill him!" he tried to explain, but Terriermon's voice grew rougher and darker with his form, taking a completely different shape.

"...But, you can be God damned sure I will avenge him. You killed my partner...now I will kill you."

Terriermon warped digivolved into his Rapidmon form, but it held significant differences. His once green and crimson battle armour now turned ebony and dark sienna. His creme muscles were now tan coloured, with silver accents and ruby red triangles on his front plate. His middle horn looked sharper and more deadly than before. What changed the most was his eyes. Once a sky blue, they were now a crimson red and held no sympathy, no compassion and no shred of kindness. They were bloodlust and filled with pure hate.

"Shit. Shit. Shit!" Jun took out his D-Arc. _BlackRapidmon. An unstoppable force that's dedicated to one target and one alone until it is destroyed. Ultimate. Special attack: Miracle Missile._ "Aruarumon -I need you now! Help!"

"Miracle Missile!"

A bright violet ray burst out of Rapidmon's arms and made a beeline to Jun. He swore and covered himself, prepared to take the blast.

"Elusis Strke!" Iolamon cried, jumping in at the last minute. Her attack cancelled BlackRapidmon's attack causing debris and smoke to spawn. The virus ultimate didn't move a muscle and gave Iolamon a warning glare. The cloaked plant digimon didn't move her body in response but she moved her hood a little to speak to Jun.

"Are you hurt?"

"No, thank you for saving me."

"We're partners. I will protect you no matter what." she replied calmly and turned to BlackRapidmon. "You will only receive one warning: leave my Tamer alone."

The robot bunny digimon let out another Miracle Missile as a response giving a loud howl.

"Looks like we're fighting for our lives again." Jun unstrapped some cards from his back pocket and got into a engaging position. He moved quickly on his feet and prepared to fight with Iolamon. He knew M was gone by now, the hunter would have split as soon as he finished putting the gun in Jun's hands. They were on their own.

"Iolamon, attack!"

"Elusis Strike." she hissed.

"Miracle Missile!"

* * *

Suzie and her team ran through the school, picking up the pace as they heard the gunshots. Something in the Tamer's gut felt deeply wrong as she looked up at the ladder leading to the roof. Carefully, she set out the plan;

"I'll go first. Lopmon-get ready to digivolve at a moment's notice."

"I'm ready." she confirmed.

"Masahiko you come up next and Ellin stay back-Gillimon isn't ready to digivolve yet. Clear?"

"You got it, mate." the Aussie agreed and held the in-training in the crook of her one arm. He narrowed his eyes.

"I'll bite those wankers right where it hurts-don't count me out."

Poking her head out to the roof, Suzie didn't pay notice to the battle going on, nor the fact that Terriermon had changed into a virus ultimate, hell bent on killing Jun. What made her shriek was the fact her brother was on the ground, covered in blood and not moving. Time seemed to slow down around her and everything drowned out. What was apparent was the squeeze in her heart, and the falling sensation in her stomach. A cold sweat broke out in her and she freaked out,

"Henry!" she sprinted over to him and put a hand on his face. He was still warm but not responding. Hovering her ear over his chest he was in shallow breaths. She shook him hard muttering to herself.

"Henry...Henry..."

The others came up, looking mortified at what happened to the leader's older brother. Henry Wong...was dying...

"Henry!" Suzie's voice started to go higher and higher, as panic was starting to take over her.

She shook him harder.

But no response came from the Tamer.

"Henry!"

He stopped breathing.

"...HENRY!"

 **End Episode.**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Magimon is credited to KingKaiju but i borrowed the magical digimon since we lack many of them in the digimon universe that are rookie level. Thank you, King. See you next week!


	18. Episode 18: Antylamon Returns

**Digimon Tamers: Unity**

 _By: Linkmaste_

* * *

Episode 18: Antylamon Returns

 **BANG!**

It felt like a force had hit him square in the chest-not like he had been shot. Of course, Henry Wong had never been shot, where a bullet pushed into his flesh and ripped out on the other side in a violent manner, before in his life. The sensation was numbing and the moment he heard the gun scream, everything was in slow motion. If he hadn't seen the gun, he could compare it to being force palmed. Only, now he felt complete shock surround his body-trying to comprehend what had just happened and let his mind catch up.

His body was stumbling backwards, but his eye sight had kept straight at M...at the true reveal of who he was. Henry tried to choke out a name- _the name_ -but his oxygen had vanished. The blood started to rush in his head and the fuzzy feeling that was alike to being drunk had taken over his body. Everything was becoming heavy.

The true identity of M-the Tamer and digimon serial killer. He recognized the face-how could he not? But, never in his mind would he imagine it was...

 **BANG!**

He was falling...but he didn't really feel anything like he thought he would. No excruciating amount of pain-just a force in his chest and this out of body sensation that he could only describe to his time being Biomerged with Terriermon. He hit the floor...and everything started to go funny. He was hearing some things...but he was unable to see much.

He heard Terriermon for sure. His partner caught up to him somehow from battling in the school gym. He heard his sobs and his cries for him to be okay. He saw that M had disappeared and for some reason Jun had the gun in his hand-looking beyond frightened.

"I'm sorry..." his digimon whispered to him.

 _He didn't do it.._ he thought slowly. His tongue felt heavy as a metallic taste started to fill in his mouth. It was blood... _his_ blood.

Henry snapped a little back into reality. He had to tell Terriermon who he saw. The identity changed _everything_ about this. They were going at this all wrong!

"Ter..." he only managed to whisper, but his digimon wasn't listening. A dark aura engulfed the once small and cute bunny digimon. It changed him into BlackRapidmon-a virus that stopped at nothing to take out its target. His's vision went blurry.

"It's...It's..." Henry fell into darkness, drifting away. His breathing ceased and he thought he heard for a second his sister scream out for him. But that was long gone now...

If only he could say the _name_!

If only...

" _...I'm sorry, Henry._ "

...he could say who it was...

"HENRY!" a voice screamed.

...and stop the madness.

* * *

Suzie Wong sobbed while she curled her arms around Henry. She was tinier than him but with all the training lately, she could hold him up a little bit from the ground. Masahiko and Ellin stood with their digimon in complete shell shock. It seemed like the battle between BlackRapidmon and Iolamon was just this backdrop scene that they paid little attention to, even if they were ripping into each other and attacking with pure, raw power. The horror of what their leader was responding to, was enough to make their feet sick to the ground.

"C-could t-this be really happening?" Masahiko squeaked to himself.

Lopmon looked between BlackRapidmon and Henry, understanding what had happened. Henry was shot and Terriermon snapped. It wasn't unexpected, they were close for all these years. Shamefully, Lopmon would have eagerly changed into Wendigomon if Suzie was...if she had ever...

No, she can't think Suzie dead. Not even for a moment.

The brown bunny held everything in her as she thought she was going to puke. Swallowing it and the thought of Suzie ever dying, Lopmon had to steel herself from thinking like that. There was a crisis here and she needed to take charge.

"Masahiko, Elecmon. We need you to carry Henry out of here. It isn't safe!" Lopmon waved her ears to the direction of the hospital. "He needs to be taken to the hospital at top speed-is that clear?"

The nerd Tamer jumped at the sound of his voice-like an illusion was broken. He pushed up his glasses and gave a confirming nod.

 **BOOSTER DIGIVOLUTION**

"Elecmon boost digivolve to...Leonamon!"

Leonamon stepped beside Henry and picked him up, ignoring Suzie's shrieks and sobs. She wanted to hold him a little longer, and her body shook as the older brother was ripped out of her arms. Masahiko took a hold of the pink haired teen's shoulders to calm her down.

"Suzie, you need to listen to us. We will take your brother to the hospital. You and Lopmon need to stop BlackRapidmon and Iolamon from destroying everything. Ellin and Gillimon are too weak for this battle. You need to be our leader! Do you understand?"

She stopped crying and looked wide eyed at Masahiko. He was right, this was the time for her to stand strong as a leader. Her brother was in good hands and Leonamon would do everything in her power to make sure of that. Suzie wiped her tears away and looked at the nerd Tamer with a quivering lip and messy makeup eyes.

"My brother is O positive, can you remember that?" she whispered.

"Yes. We can," Masahiko jumped on Leonamon's back. "Let's go, top speed-NOW!"

And off they went. Ellin held Gillimon quietly feeling out of place and awkward. The in-training was no where near to be battling again, but maybe, she could do something.

"I'll take on Jun..." she said placing Gillimon on the gorund. "...myself."

"What?! No! That's too dangerous." Suzie protested.

"No, it's not. Look at him." the Aussie Tamer pointed at Jun. He was still shaking uncontrollably, with puffy red eyes and a pale white expression. He more than ever looked more dishevelled and venerable than he had ever before. "Judging by him holding that gun, he shot your br. The wanker...I can't believe he actually shot him..."

A moment of silence came and went. BlackRapidmon engaging Iolamon in another ground shaking attack seemed to awaken the two Tamers into the fact that they were in a battle zone. They needed to get moving. Suzie looked at her partner,

"Lopmon. Let's do this. Get the gun from Jun and we will take him down. Ellin, could you then escort him downstairs to the police? Also, let Lindy know what happened. She knows what to do in case...something like this happens."

"I will." Ellin smiled at Suzie. "Good luck."

"Who needs luck when you're just good?" she asked. Ellin snorted,

"Still a bloody mess you are. Don't get yourself sliced up or else I'll wallop you outback style."

"I won't."

 **BOOSTER DIGIVOLUTION**

"Lopmon boost digivolve to...Turuiemon!"

The purple bunny warrior charged forward with incredible speed, knocking the gun out of Jun's hands with no problems. He gasped, holding his hand that felt the impact. He looked like he was in pain from the dismantle of the weapon. Perhaps, Turuiemon sprained his wrist.

"No...no..."

Ellin then tackled the Tamer to the ground. Despite having the height difference, Jun didn't stand a chance against the Australian. She had plenty of muscles to go and with the training she took with the others. She had no worries pinning him down using her knee to pinch a nerve in the tall Tamer's back. He let out a shout of pain.

"You're done for, Jun. We got you."

"I...I didn't do it..." he whispered.

"Shut up." she ordered.

Jun was pinned to the ground, but his digimon was still out there battling. She was fighting viciously trying her best to anticipate BlackRapidmon's attacks but it was no use. He was unleashing attack after attack, howling through them and fury clear in his red eyes. He wanted revenge, and he wanted it _now_.

"Miracle Missle!"

"Elusis Strike!"

The attack clashed together causing smoke to engulf everything. The cloaked ultimate didn't have the chance to block as BlackRapidmon came in punching her in the gut,

"Oof!"

Another punch in the gut, and another. It was like Iolamon became a punching bag and the other digimon was wailing non-stop. Finally, he sent a final blow above her head and smashed her into the concrete beside Jun and Ellin. In a flash, Aruraumon was there unconscious and data crackling.

"N-No! Aruraumon!" screamed Jun, trying to wiggle his way out of Ellin's pin but it was useless.

The virus ultimate let out a howl of victory and started to glow bright violet. Preparing to attack, the digimon didn't pay heed that Ellin and Jun were right beside the fallen rookie. The blast would not only destroy Aruraumon, but the other two as well.

Turuiemon charged forward putting herself in front of the plant digimon.

"BlackRapidmon that's enough! She's done! Stop!"

But he wasn't paying any attention. The attack let out a loud whine.

"Miricle Missle!"

Suzie swiped a card as quick as she could letting War Greymon's shield take most of the heat. Then, the attack cracked through hitting Turuiemon straight on, and she screamed in pain.

Ellin covered Jun as the blast hit the digimon, ignoring his cries. The smoke cleared and luckily, Aruraumon was still safe and alive. She changed into a small plant like being on four small feet and a sprout on top of her head. She had become Tanemon, the lesser form of Aruraumon.

"Arurau-" Jun growled. "Let me go!"

"No!" Ellin shouted.

Suzie scooped up Tanemon and put her over with Gillmon with a stern expression.

"She won't wake up anytime soon, but keep an eye on her?"

"Will do, make sure love doesn't get hurt." he croaked.

Suzie only nodded and turned to her next problem. Dealing with BlackRapidmon. Terriermon was always her cherished stuffed animal, her friend, and before she met Lopmon, she always felt she could tell anything to him-even when she believed he was a stuffed animal. It pained her to see him in this form-and now she had to stop him.

"BlackRapidmon, this isn't right!" Suzie stood beside her injured partner. She threw out her arms and spread her legs wide, trying to for once seem bigger than who she really was. In reality, she was tiny and BlackRapidmon was the size of a large tree. The wind howled around her as the dark virus digimon started to release his energy. It whipped the air and Suzie's long pink hair was flying uncontrollably. She let an arm shield herself as she started to yell again,

"I know it hurts! I know! Henry's my brother and I love him so much." Suzie looked up. "But killing Jun won't set things right! It doesn't turn back time-and right now you're angry and in so much pain." she looked back to see Ellin had escorted Jun off the roof. It was just her, Turuiemon and BlackRapidmon now. "So please, change back. Terriermon please change back! I love you-don't attack!"

Her chest hurt and the wind wouldn't die down. Her pink eyes stared into his crimson red irises to find a sign or Terriermon in there-any sign. However, all the digimon did was blink and charge up another attack.

"Miracle Missle."

"SUZIE!" screamed Turuiemon. She slammed her body into her Tamer and they flew across the rooftop. They were unharmed but unfortunately they were dangling off the edge with Turuiemon holding for dear life on the edge. Her claws were digging into the concrete.

She grunted,

"Are you okay?"

Suzie was holding on her digimon's leg. Looking down, she paled. It was at least a three story building and if she fell it would not be pretty. She ordered her eyes to remain glued up to her digimon,

"Pull us up!"

"I'm trying." gasped Turuiemon. Her iron knuckle weapons dug into the concrete ledge and she was sweating profusely from the battle so far. Her hand slipped a little and Suzie gave a cry.

"Hang on!"

She had an idea. Swinging her body as momentum, she and Suzie managed to use their body weight to get back up on the roof. Suzie laid down letting her body overcome the pins and needles of fright. That was a close one.

The pain in her chest was still there, but Suzie gave it a slight rub and stood herself up with her partner as a crutch. She was physically fine, but that attack had shooken her up. Terriermon was in trouble and if she couldn't somehow stop him or get him to change back, he could hurt a lot of people.

BlackRapidmon's attack started to sound off again and Suzie wasted no time in activating her D-Shield. However, Rika's warning echoed in her mind.

 _Don't try to use this against anything stronger than a champion. It won't hold..._

"Oh, shit." Suzie braced herself for the impact. The purple missile hit straight on the shield but she felt it shatter-unlike the cracking with Dokugumon, this was straight on shatter with the force sending Suzie into the ground. Her bracelet snapped in half from the overload of power and fell to the ground useless. It felt like she was kicked and the air left her lungs. She struggled to breathe,

"Suzie, are you okay? Oh, no..." Turuiemon whipped around, narrowing her eyes at BlackRapidmon. "That's enough! Stop this!"

The pink haired Tamer's chest hurt more and she clenched it. Only when she looked down did she notice the source of her pain.

It was a fine white lined tattoo glowing underneath her suit. Pulling it down, it was a tattoo resembling a heart with lines coming out of it. It was exactly like what had happened to Jun and when Ellin showed her ankle after the battle against MetalSeadramon, she knew what this was.

"I can do this..." she whispered and lifted her D-Arc up in the air. It whined and hummed glowing pink. Turuiemon didn't stop running at BlackRapidmon. "We can do this...BlackRapidmon, we love you but we can't let you hurt anyone else."

Then, all went white.

 **REGENERATE DIGIVOLUTION**

"Turuiemon regenerate digivolve to..."

Then, a familiar digimon launched into the sky towards BlackRapidmon. She grabbed him by the ear and threw him down onto the rooftop in one smooth motion. He landed in a loud thud, resulting in cracking the foundation of the building. Suzie didn't falter nor stumble, but remained fixed in place. Her hard eyes looked up at her newly digivolved partner. Her old friend...she was back.

"Antylamon!"

She announced her name but her attire had changed. She was still the tall lean bunny she first met, but her once purple pants had become soft pink. Her purple scarf that's tied around her neck had vanished and in place was a violet vest with her red armor underneath. Her ears grew longer to her mid back and were tied with a ribbon in each. The same symbol on Suzie's chest was pronounced on Antylamon's hands in white markings. Her eyes were dark but you could see the faint ruby glint in them.

"Antylamon!" Suzie shouted. She looked back to the Tamer's smile. "Let's give it all we got!"

"You got it, Suzie! Bunny Blades!" The new ultimate digimon charged against BlackRapdimon and gave a good slice on his chest. The would fizzled a little with data, but it closed right back up. He launched himself into the air and opened his arsenal.

"Rapid Fire!"

Antylamon skillfully ducked and launched herself out of harm's way while still in momentum to attack him. She winded back and using her legs, gave her slice all she had into BlackRapidmon. He dodged and moved back.

"Rapid Fire!"

This time, they hit on target. Antylamon flung in the air and landed on the ground, sliding beside Suzie with her axe's dragging on the ground. The force of it made Suzie stand her ground harder and grit her teeth and point forward.

"Again, Antylamon!"

 **DIGIMODIFY**

The card spun in her finger tips and she sliced it up along with her D-Arc.

"Digi-Modify! Radiant Form Activate!"

The pink glow of the card encased the tall bunny ultimate and she whipped back up again. Refreshed, she changed her hands into axes and ran back to BlackRapidmon.

The next segment was a flurry of punches and kicks was too fast for Suzie's eyes to keep up with, but by judging the lack of movement from the virus, it was clear that Antylamon had the upper hand. Finally, she got a nice uppercut and knocked the digimon to the ground.

"Terriermon! Listen to us! You have to stop!" the Tamer yelled.

The digimon didn't even give her a look. He stood back up and threw out his cannon hands winding them up. A violet arura engulfed him.

Antylamon back flipped across from him on the ground and with her axes still out she held herself steady. He was going to give it all he had. She turned to Suzie,

"Find cover!"

She didn't needed to be told twice, she ducked behind a air duct and covered her head just in time. The sky around her glowed violet and for a second it was blinding to her. Then, the attack screamed into the night, making her cover her ears.

Using her axes, Antylamon sliced and hacked through the super charged Miricle Missle attack. Spinning her body, she looked like she was dancing as she cut more and more deeper into the attack, closer to BlackRapidmon. She hesitated for a second as she became mere feet away from him.

"You're like a brother to me, Terriermon." she said to herself quietly. "I'm sorry, I have to do this."

She used her legs to kick the digimon's attack upwards towards the sky and she went in for a slash across the chest once more.

"Bunny Blade!"

It was a direct hit. BlackRapidmon's attack ceased and he took a knee. Breathing heavily, a grunt could be heard from him.

"He..Henry..."

Then, Suzie came up holding out her D-Arc. She wasn't quite sure if this would work like it did with Wendigomon, but she felt confidant enough to try. Black data flickered and started to disappear off the virus ultimate. For a second, they could see Rapidmon, but it changed into a small tiny green digimon who went unconscious. The data flickered and swirled around Suzie's D-Arc then morphed into a tiny piece of gold that floated in the air. Suzie gasped,

"Just like with Wendigomon..."

She held out her hand and it dropped. With perplexed thoughts, Suzie took out her first piece of gold she kept on her and held them together. The way they were shaped was familiar and the runes sketched in the metal gave her a far off nostalgic memory. Then she slammed the two together.

A ring had formed. Small, probably the size of a ring that she could wear herself, it was golden with runes along it and had a shine to it that seemed...holy.

"It's a holy ring." Suzie couldn't wipe the smile off her face. Not just any holy ring-it was Cherubimon's. _Her_ holy ring.

Antylamon changed back into a small brown digimon that resembled the green one on the ground. She had no arms or legs and looked like a jellyfish digimon with a floating skirt. Small black eyes looked up at the girl.

"Suzie." she said in awe. Suzie then picked up her partner.

"Kokomon! We got a holy ring back!" she screamed in happiness and threw her in the air. Then, the tiny digimon came back down and Suzie hugged her tight. Maybe a little too tight.

"S-Suzie...you're squishing me." she wheezed. Embarrassed, the Tamer let go and placed her on her shoulder. Then, she remembered Terriermon-or Gummymon that was on the ground. Gently, she picked him up as well.

"I'm so sorry, Gummymon. Please forgive us." she whispered to him. He didn't reply or stir awake. But, he was alive and safe. That was what mattered.

Now, it was time to think about Henry and Suzie let herself sprint off the rooftop and go back through the school. By now, police were here, medical personnel were filling through the school. Suzie ducked back behind a wall, avoiding a swarm of cops.

"What are we going to do?" Kokomon asked quietly.

"We're going to get Gummymon to Henry at the hospital." the Tamer answered, determined.

Carefully, they travelled past the gym and out the back doors avoiding another couple of police officers. Reporters crowded around the front, and by noticing the yellow tape, Suzie had assumed a parameter had formed. She ducked underneath it and went into the parking lot. She had an idea on how to travel to the hospital. There beyond a few old pick up trucks was a bike rack. To her luck, one medium sized bike was stationed there with a lock on it. She motioned to the lock and her digimon caught on.

"Koko Bubbles."

Tiny corrosive bubbles popped out of her mouth and dissolved the lock enough for Suzie to break it apart. She adjusted Gummymon into the crook of her arm while the brown in-training digimon attached herself to Suzie's suit. She then noticed the faint white scar shaped like a heart on her chest near the collarbone.

"Suzie, that looks painful-"

"It's okay, I'm fine. Let's go." she cut her digimon off.

Kicking up the stand in haste, she sped off the high school property and down a few side streets to cut away from traffic and the commotion. The nearest hospital was Shinjuku Emergency General Hospital. Pushing away the dark thought of Henry not making it to the hospital, Suzie focused her negative energy into peddling her heart out and pumping power into the bike. Changing gears to five, she picked up speed down a long road that had little traffic. About a few minutes into it, her cell rang.

"Hello?" Suzie picked up and had Kokomon keep the cell phone into her ear.

"Suzie, we're at the hospital and Mr. Wong's in surgery-what's going on?" Masahiko sounded faraway but relieved. Suzie looked at Gummymon,

"We fought BlackRapdimon and won. Ellin took in Iolamon and Jun and I havn't heard from her yet."

"She's watching Jun by herself?!" he cried. Suzie cringed at the sudden loud voice. "That's so dangerous-what kind of idiot does she think she is? She should know better than-"

"Ellin can take care of herself, Masahiko." the pink haired Tamer snapped. "She's not some weak girl. Tell me about my brother."

"Mr. Wong suffered two severe gunshot wounds to the chest-they can't determine if it hit a main artery or even his heart-it's very close and he lost a lot of blood. I contacted Lindy and told her everything-she's almost here. What should I-"

"You are to stay there and watch over him. Do not move. I will be right over." Suzie finished her orders and closed the phone. She didn't mean to sound bossy but with the adrenaline of the battle, the discovery of a holy ring, the fact that Jun and his digimon were caught, and finally Henry was shot-it was a fucking miracle she hadn't passed out from all the stress.

"M...Mom...Momentai."

Suzie gasped and looked down at Gummymon. He was bearly awake and looked like he was in a lot of pain.

"Hang on Gummymon, we're almost to the hospital-"

"Suzie-car!" screamed Kokomon.

Ahead of them was a car that sped towards them. Suzie swerved the bike to the side and screamed as she almost collided with the vehicle. From her phone call and thinking, she had drifted too far onto the road.

"Son of a-" she bit her lip. "C'mon, just a little further."

In ten minutes, she rode her bike to the emergency entrance ditching the bike on the side walk. Oh well, she could buy the kid another bike. She needed to get here as soon as possible. Clutching Gummymon and Kokomon she dashed into the emergency triad entrance scanning through crowds of sick and injured patients.

"Masahiko! Masashiko!" she called out. Running past a few nurses, she ignored the triage nurse's order to stop and went through some double doors. Then, she ran down a couple hallways towards ICU and Surgery. There was another waiting room with Masahiko and Elecmon talking to a disheveled Lindy with a doctor.

"Suzie! Oh-thank God you're alright." Lindy cried and warped her arms around her. The Tamer felt her body shake uncontrollably.

"I'm fine Lindy-"

"Masahiko told me what happened-I-I couldn't believe he got shot-Oh, Terriermon!" the emotional woman sobbed when she saw Gummymon injured and beaten up. "Is he..."

"He'll be okay, Lindy." Kokomon comforted the woman. She shook her head.

"I'm sorry I'm crying-it's just this-and the baby-" she sobbed harder and started to ramble in English to which sadly Suzie nor Masahiko could understand.

"Masahiko, take her somewhere to sit down." Suzie said. He lead the blonde woman away to some comfy seats and Suzie went to the surgery room.

A tall, wide window showed her brother underneath blankets with several doctors and nurses working on him. The room was so bright that she squinted to see blood had soaked the sheets. Suzie felt the color drain her face and a sudden 'woosh' feeling engulfed her. Unsettled and disorientated, she sat down on the floor holding her head. It was just sitting back in, the fact that she saw her brother bleeding to death on that rooftop, and now he's on the table.

"Suzie?" Kokomon looked concerned. Her tiny body moved around to see her Tamer but sighed as large tears came out of her tired eyes. She couldn't talk, but only make choked sobs. Gummymon was out cold again, and for what seemed like forever she could only offer comfort words to Suzie. Kokomon had never felt so useless after accomplishing one of the thing that the two had worked so hard for the past six months.

The next hours were a blur to everyone. First, Ellin had come into the emergency room to report to Lindy and Suzie a few messages while she was in Hypnos. After escorting Jun to the building, she had him locked up with Tanemon in separate cells until they could be properly dealt with. A few agents were guarding the cells. She relayed that Jun didn't even try to run away from her or pull a fast one.

"He just kept mumbling something about being too late. Whatever that means." she shrugged but holding Gillimon, she felt exhausted as well.

Next it was Rika and Renamon who came rushing into the surgery wing of the hospital. They caused a commotion making nurses give them updates on the surgery, find out the extent of Henry's wounds and for a minute, Rika hugged Suzie deeply.

"He's strong. He's going to be okay." she said to the younger Tamer. Suzie didn't say much and just nodded her head. Renamon made note of the golden ring Suzie had in her hand.

"It's a holy ring-I didn't say anything earlier because I didn't realize what it was when we defeated Wendigomon. But, now that we stopped Gummymon's ultimate form, it looks like that we're slowly rebuilding our rings."

"That's one good thing out of this," Rika said. "Do you have any idea how to get the other ring?"

"No, I don't." she replied sadly. Questions tried to fill up in her head but with everything going on, she couldn't keep grasp of them. They just fell back down into her subconscious and faded away.

Later, Takato and Guilmon were next with Jeri and Calumon. They all looked saddened to see Henry still going through surgery and the doctors were giving vague answers.

"What do you mean 'unstable'?" Takato gave a tense look.

"Mr. Wong is in a tricky situation-almost like the edge and balancing," the doctor began. "He lost a lot of blood and we had to revive him twice. Things don't exactly look good. It...could go either way. I'm going to need his wife or next of kin."

"That's me. I'm his sister. Our mother is on her way." Suzie spoke softly.

"Then, you and your mother will need to consider your options should things...go south." the doctor gave no smile or comfort with those words. An ominous chill crept up everyone.

"Go south?" Suzie echoed the words.

"He might go into a coma. If that is the case, it's a small chance he would wake up depending on how his neutrons would react to any stimulation. Medical lingo aside, he needs to rest after surgery if he makes it. The coma is not a bad thing as it will provide him rest and recover. It will be afterwards what makes or breaks him."

"What...what can we do?"

"I'm afraid we just have to wait." the doctor replied.

Then, Mayumi Wong came in frazzled that his youngest son was 'dying'. She met Suzie who both started to cry and hold each other dearly. She tried to avoid telling her mother what she had been doing but she was piecing things together too quickly. It all hit her like a ton of bricks.

"Henry had no right to send you into those battles! What was he thinking? You're only a little girl!" she cried. "Have you been doing this all behind me?"

"Mom-no! I wanted to do this. Ever since _The Mishap_ -"

"That you're still grounded from technically. It was only because your grades picked up that I let you have cell phone privileges and able to go out with your little friends." the cross and stern voice of her mother made Suzie frustrated.

"It's not like I'm going out and getting wasted while sleeping with people! I'm trying to save lives!"

"What would your father say to all of this?" her mother cried. "He would be rolling in his grave if he saw you going out and trying to fight digimon-"

"Daddy would be proud of me!" the ferocity of Suzie's voice made everyone stop what they were doing. "He would be proud of Henry-he would be proud of me-and-and all of us! Just because you're scared, doesn't mean I have to be too!"

With that, Suzie stomped away out of the hospital byherself. She bypassed Ellin and Masahiko who looked at each other. Should they let her go?

"She needs time to herself." Kokomon explained, bouncing nearby the two Tamers. "She'll come back."

Mayumi was comforted by Jeri and Rika who took her to the nurses station for an update on Henry's surgery. Lindy had fallen asleep on the couch to the side where Gummymon, Guilmon and Calumon had curled up as well. Kokomon, Gillimon and Elecmon were all sitting together half asleep and half awake-jumping whenever a nurse or doctor would rush out of the surgery room and dash back in.

Another hour passed and a tall man with blond hair came in looking for Lindy. Masahiko and Ellin had no clue who he was but judging from the relaxed looks from the older Tamers and digimon, he was a friend. Possibly Lindy's husband they were hearing about. He didn't say much but walked over to the digimon curled around the sleeping woman and said a few quiet words. They nodded their heads and let him scoop her up and carry her out. Then, it was back to this deep silence of waiting for Henry's outcome.

It was almost ten in the morning when the doctors came out finally with Henry in a gurney and carted him to a ICU room. When they finished, the doctor went to the large group. Along with Suzie, Mayumi, and Rinchi there was Takato, Jeri, Rika, Ellin, Masahiko, Elecmon, Gillimon, Kokomon, Gummymon, Guilmon, Renamon, and Calumon.

"Immediate family only for now. The rest of you should go home and rest. He survived the surgery so that should take a lot of pressure off now." the doctor said.

Everyone let out the breath they had all been holding. Henry survived surgery so that was a good thing right?

"Now, he's in a coma. He won't be able to respond but talking should help him too. Many cases have supported the theory that talking to the patient does wonders."

"My baby..." Mayumi sobbed again. She turned to Rinchi who held her tight.

"Sh, mom-it'll be alright. He's strong."

Suzie looked to Ellin and Masahiko, giving a nod with her head.

"I'm going to stay here for a little longer. You two should get rest."

"I think that's the best idea yet, there's no sense in worrying here." Gillimon croaked. "We can come back and visit later."

And so, it was agreed that rest was most important. Rika and Renamon were going to Hypnos to check up on Jun, talk to Yu about what was going on while Takato was going to see if he could get ahold of Kazu and Kenta and inform them of what was going on.

Henry's ICU room was quaint for someone who was a director of the International Tamers and Relations Department. There was the bed he was sleeping on, a small bathroom, a few beige comfy chairs and a television that was attached to the wall showing a recent game of football. No one seemed interested in the television.

The white bed sheets and the machines attached to him made him look frail and weak. His skin was so pale and clammy it was a low blow to Suzie in her gut. He had bandages wrapped around his chest and various IVs were in him. A tube was in his nostrils and a mask was attached to his mouth to help him breathe. Looking now at her brother, she felt another choked sob erupt from her mouth. Henry looked horrible. Kokomon rubbed her shoulder with her tiny nub arm.

"Sh...it's okay."

But it wasn't okay. It wasn't okay at all. Jun had shot her brother in cold blood. Her sympathy for the teen had vanished and she wanted nothing more than to hurt him. It was the one good thing that they finally caught the dark Tamer and his digimon now. Now, they were one step closer to finding M and bringing her brother to justice.

It was when she let the unusually quiet Gummymon curl up beside Henry and fall asleep that Suzie and Kokomon had realized that the stakes had risen now. Because not only had M had killed four Tamers and their digimon forever, but he had caused what could be the death of her brother-a nightmare that she could choose reliving _The Mishap_ a thousand times, than to ever have to accept the fact that Henry is dead.

 **End Episode**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Okay! So I didn't engage much with you guys because of the heavy setting of last chapter but now we're clear! Sort of. Henry looks rough...So! We got a holy ring back! I'm surprised no one mentioned this with Wendigomon but I did only make it as a passing comment. As well, we got Antylamon back! Hurray! I told you it wouldn't take forever to change into her ultimate form.

So Dexmon is our main villian! Hurray-er sorta? It might have been an easy guess-I wasn't really focusing on him being a twist but I wanted a interesting villain. No more MaloMyotismon or God forbid ANOTHER D-Reaper. Or I could name a lot of over used bad guys. It's a pet peeve. But remember, we still need to know who M is and why they're working for Dexmon. That's a huge thing.

I love the reviews and guesses so far by everyone! Some of you are right, some of you have very clever theories and some of you have taken my bait. I'm loving it. Please keep reviewing, it fills me with DETERMINATION! Ahem. Sorry. Undertale there got me.

Also, please be on standby for a possible delay in my story-I have some crucial IRL stuff going on. Like court, moving, job switching, and basically life changing stuff going on.

Tune in next week on Digimon Tamers: Unity! Episode 19: When Push Comes to Shove.

See ya!

~Link


	19. Episode 19: When Push Comes to Shove

**Digimon Tamers Unity**

 _By: Linkmaste_

* * *

Previously on Digimon Tamers: Unity...

 _Lindy: Oh my God, I can't believe Henry was shot! Jesus...and Terriermon, the poor thing was so heart broken that he changed into BlackRapidmon. Suzie and Lopmon unlocked Antylamon and even more, one of their holy rings was pieced together. I'm so happy for them, but now that we have that Tamer Jun and his partner...just what the heck are we going to do with them?_

 **Episode 19: When Push Comes to Shove**

* * *

The sound of hospital machines beeping and monitoring Henry's condition occupied Suzie's mind for awhile. She was curled up in a chair with Kokomon next to her trying to read a magazine on the top fashions of winter season, but the slow beeps that tracked her brother's heart rate just made her focus on the machine more.

It was a full twenty four hours since the events of capturing Jun, Aurarumon, Henry being shot and the awful wrath of BlackRapidmon. Things had not settled down for anyone in relation to the event; Masahiko and Ellin were taken to Hypnos for questions, Suzie had cancelled her dance class with Chikara much to her dissipointment, Jun and his digimon were denied bail and kept under lock and key at Hypnos. Mayumi, Suzie's mother and wife of the late Janyu Wong, had been making sure everything was perfect for her comatose son. From adjusting his blankets, to asking the nurses how things were progressing, to calling family members and doing everything in her power to keep mobile and busy.

Her mother and herself shared that quality, being busy and constantly moving around. It also proved they didnt like wallowing in sadness and feelnig useless. The Tamer was oddly quiet when her mom would breeze into the room, adjust a pillow or check the machine. Then she would hover for a few seconds like she was hesitating to say something and briskly leave the room, muttering about another phone call she had to make. The two hadn't talked after their blowup arugemnt-and the tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

"You should apologize to your mother." said Kokomon quietly after Mayumi did her routine for the fourth time. Suzie rolled her eyes,

"She's the one who started it. I'm trying to do good and she treats me like a kid still-I'm sick of it-"

"-I know you're angry at her but do we really need to fight right now? Suze, look at your brother and Gummymon-they need us to be civil, not hold a grudge." Kokomon reasoning made her crumble a little. The sensible digimon had a point, as usual.

"I'm just so drained right now...I almost feel like I'm in a dream."

"Well, if this was a dream would we have a holy ring?" Kokomon nudged the necklace of the gleaming golden ring. It glimmered a little when the digimon touched it, proving that it was not an item from this world.

"No, I'm still shocked that after all we've been through," she clasped the chained ring in her fist and looked at Henry. "We're getting our rings back."

"If we can somehow find the other ring. It seems like it doesn't just appear for no reason." Kokomon replied. She stayed silent as Suzie didn't seem to be listening and just looking at Henry. "Hey...you know he would be proud of you, right?" the tiny digimon smiled. "Not only did we catch Jun and Aruarumon, but we saved Gummymon."

"Mhm..."

Gummymon slept peacefully in the nook of Henry's arm and body. Trying to stay close to him as possible. It was wise not to move him and whenever the little green in-training woke up, they would find him some food or ask how he was. It was too bad that he hadn't waken up yet. Changing into BlackRapidmon must have drained him completely Suzie thought, sadly.

It felt like a waiting game now. There was nothing Suzie could do now but just watch Henry asleep, unmoving and having machines do his living for him. The hospital was doing their absolute best to help him, but the possibility of him never waking up was there, and very real. He could get better and wake up in a few days or never. The nightmare thought haunted Suzie and reminded her during the dark days her father was sick with lung cancer. It started out a cough that made him feel dizzy, then it was the doctor visits, the secrecy, and by the time it was in the late stages, she found out the truth. She understood, she was only just turned thirteen and still partially a child. While the unpleasant memory lingered in her mind something else her father told her one night would burn a fire inside her forever;

"Suzie," her father coughed one night. She had been reading part of the script she had been praticing for her play coming up. He looked tired, especially with the medicine draining any colour left in his face. His dark eyes stared at her as she stopped in the middle of her lines and looked at him,

"Yes, daddy?"

"Can you promise me something sweetie? A big promise?" he asked.

Slowly, she settled her papers down on her lap and tugged her chair closer to the bed he was laying in. She inched closer,

"Yeah, what is it?"

"I want...I want you to stay strong once I'm gone. You've always been my little princess and I want to make sure you will be okay."

"Oh, daddy-of course I'll be okay. Lopmon protects me if anything bad happens-"

"Sometimes, the worst things to happen to you don't come from digimon or monsters. Sometimes they come from yourself." he said slowly. A harsh cough took hold of him as he seized and Suzie tensed. She hated when he coughed like that-it was like a little piece of his life was leaving with the cough and it made her want to sob. But, she held it back.

"Suzie, no matter what please stay true to who you are. You're the goodness in this world, and what makes our family alive. You have such a beautiful soul." he smiled. "The next few years can get tough; I've seen it in your brothers and sister. I will always love you, no matter what. Just stay strong, no matter how dark it gets. Can you do that for me, princess?"

"I..." Suzie felt her father cup her cheek. She cursed herself a one tear drop rolled down, and she sniffed. "I'll stay strong. For you. For Lopmon too."

"That's my princess," her father smiled. "Continue your part; you were doing very good."

Then five days later, he died. It crushed her-to one of her lowest points but she held it together. Openly displaying her emotions like it was her shield, she didn't bottle anything up. While she was okay wearing her heart on her sleeve, Henry preferred to shut it away and bottle it up. It caused a fight between the two and took forever to fix their relationship.

When it was fixed, the siblings were closer than ever. Suzie held Henry to being the big brother that protected her from everything-like the nightmares, or digimon, or bullies. Now here he was, fighting for his life. It made her angry; how could Jun shoot her brother?! He probably only wanted to help him...

A sharp knock interrupted her thoughts. Looking up from Henry, Suzie saw her other older brother Rin. He looked exhausted as well, wearing rumbled clothes, and she noticed the sheen of grease in his dark hair. He gave a shy smile,

"Hey, sis." Rin walked in. "Did you spend the night here?"

"Yeah." Suzie curled up in her chair more. She tucked her legs in and adjusted Kokomon onto her shoulder. She didn't want to leave her brother alone for a second. School and dance practice was only a passing thought and gave her no motivation to move. The only thing that mattered right now is making sure Henry woke up.

"Why don't I take you home and we can-"

"-No thank you. I'll stay here." she interrupted him with an defensive edge in her voice.

"Suzie," Rin said in a heavy sigh. "You havn't eaten, showered or even got out of your battle suit. Just clean up and nap for a couple of hours. He's not going anywhere."

The teen was about to protest when Kokomon spoke up,

"I'll stay here and watch him. He's right-just grab some food for yourself and Gummymon. I promise nothing will happen while you're gone."

The soothing voice of her partner made Suzie bite her lip. There was conflict in her eyes that made the two of them have hope that she could give in. Then, it would be one less problem to deal with; Suzie running on little sleep and energy risked her health and neither of them wanted to have her pass out. She looked rough, her normally beautifully curly pink hair was damp with sweat and gease and tangled in a pony tail. Her eyes were dark with bags and puffy from all the crying she had done. She had dirt on her jumpsuit from the battle she was in and it had some tears in it. The Tamer also smelled terrible, as she didn't shower at all from the battle at the pier, the run to Hypnos, the school, and the waiting from the hospital.

Suzie stood up.

"I'll be back in a hour. Tell me if he wakes up."

"I promise I will." Kokomon replied.

Rin took Suzie's arm gently and escorted her out of the room, taking one last look at Henry before leaving. Wordlessly, Kokomon jumped on the bed and like Gummymon she snuggled between the nook of Henry's arm and body making sure he was well guarded. In seconds, she fell asleep.

* * *

It was not part of Masahiko's plan to go to school at all considering the hectic twenty four hours he had suffered through. From the challenge at the pier, to rushing with Leonamon to the hospital while carrying Mr Wong's limp body, the young teen was stunned he was still functioning. Last night, he almost fell off Leonamon twice as he was applying pressure to the man's wounds. The emergency team was quick at taking him out of the digimon's arms and wisked him away into surgery speaking in terms that the Tamer had no knowledge on. Words passed around like 'ballistics diameter' or 'hypovolemic shock' made the Tamer confused so he stood there with Leonamon trying to call Lindy to explain the situation. Within fifteen minutes, she rushed in crying in hysterics as she saw Henry's body being worked on. He had to stay with her and make sure she didn't go into labour (she looked like she was due any week even though she assured him she had five more weeks to go at least). Then Suzie called, and it was blur of waiting , doctors, other Tamers including Sensei Nonaka, Takato, a few older people who he assumed were siblings to Suzie and Mr. Wong, and so on. After being questioned at Hypnos with Ellin by President Yu, he had went home only to realize it was pretty much school time. So, he grabbed his bag and went, thinking of a plan.

The Haruki twins were on his mind heavily. One twin had him feeling excited: at least Jun had been caught and she could feel better. Ai would be just hearing the news now he guessed. Maybe, they can compare notes and see how they should tackle Mako...

Then there was him, who made him feel edgy. If he was truly M, then now would be the perfect time to strike. They were all exhausted, and only him and Elecmon would be fit for a battle. Gillimon was still resting and now Kokomon was off. He was confidant him and Eelcmon could hold themselves but one on one against M? It would be a terrible outcome that he didn't plan on having come true. The mere thought of Elecmon's core being consumed didn't bode well with him.

A few students stopped and stared at him as he passed down the hallway. It took him a second to realize that he was probably on the news by now as one of the Tamers who took on M. He did his best to glue his eyes to the ground as he ducked quickly into a less busy hallway where his locker was located. He focused on opening his locker and gathering some textbooks. His homework wasn't even completed and he hadn't started his essay, but that mattered little now. He snorted at the thought; school had become a lesser priority than digimon. If his past self could see him now...

"Hey, what's the big deal?" a sharp voice asked.

That was Ai. Masahiko turned his head and saw the girl backed into some lockers by Hikari and her goons-the ones who bullied Suzie and Ellin told to back off. Her smirk and cat like eyes made a sense of dread consume the nerd's gut. Oh no...he knew that look. The 'I'll pick on you until you fucking snap' look. Ai was a short tempered girl and knowing that the outcome of violence was high, he had to intervene. Oh, how had times changed where he was running into the conflict, not away from it. His past self would truly think he was insane.

"You're a Tamer arn't you?" Hikari sneered. "Why should we stand back and let you destroy our school? You know, things were pretty okay before you and your stupid digimon came here. Now, I can't even go out anymore because my parents think I'll get killed. Way to go and ruin my life, loser."

"That's not my fault. I wasn't even here last night." the brunette Tamer growled. "I was just doing my homework and getting my ice skates ready for pratice-I had nothing to do with this!"

"And you're freaky brother? He had nothing to do with this as well?" she cocked her head to the side. "Where is he anyway? You two think you own this school but you're sadly mistaken. My daddy has the most money out of you all so I don't know where you think you're king of the hill, but I'm the queen bee." Hikari leaned close. The rest couldn't be heard by Masahiko but the way that Ai's eyes widened and the sharp laughs from the other girls, it wasn't good. The Tamer's face had changed into something unlike the boy had ever seen before in her. Ears were red, her face was pale and her eyebrows were furrowed deep into fury. Cold hard fury.

Ai winded back, while Masahiko rushed over to stop the teen from giving Hikari a good punch in the face. He didn't really plan ahead as he suscessfully saved the other teen from the assault-by getting punched in the face himself.

The crowd gasped as he went to the ground, feeling his nose start to bleed a little. The pain focused right in the centre of his face and he bit his tounge to stop himself from shouting a few curse words. Ai simply looked at him, stunned. It was Hikari who recovered first from the scene and laughed.

"Wow, what a loser. Try to touch me again freak and I'll have you expelled." she said and walked away. Ai tried to lunge back at her again, but a hand stopped her from moving. Looking down, she saw Masahiko's bloodied face giving a look.

"Just leave it," he said. "She's not worth the detention."

As the crowd left, and it was just Ai and Masahiko she tore herself away from his grasp. She looked pissed,

"Why the fuck did you get in my way? I had a clear shot."

He stood up unsteadily holding his nose. Blood still oozed out of it and he didn't want to get the floor dirty. Searching for a cloth or a napkin, he explained that he wanted to talk again.

"Mako isn't here...is he?"

Ai looked like she was going to yell at him again, but stopped herself. A guilty look passed her face and she took Masahiko's hand (which he convinced himself it was just the blood from the nose that was making a little dizzy) and lead him into a empty classroom. The bell rang. They were going to be late anyway.

"I heard what happened last night. I..I want Suzie to know I'm sorry-about Henry." she said. Masahiko pinched the bridge of his nose and looked up to the celing. It was look up right? Or was it look down? He should know basic first aid.

"You can go to the hospital and tell her yourself you know. I think she would like that."

"I'm not talking to her still. I'm still upset..." Ai shook her head. "Do you even know what happened? She told me she liked me. I thought...I thought she actually liked me. I thought 'hey, maybe this isn't so bad-those feelings I had since I was eleven actually make sense now so let's just see how this goes'. I know Mako liked her...but when she kissed me I thought I had a shot."

Masahiko could only listen to Ai's ramble about her feelings for Suzie. He could see how painful it was still to talk about and he could see how hurt she was through all that happened. He tentavly spoke as Ai hugged her arms.

"And that's _The Mishap_? When Mako found out you and Suzie were together?"

Ai shook her head giving a look,

"The Mishap was so much more than that...it was much, much worse than you can think of. Let's say when I call Suzie a liar," her face darkened. "I meant it."

"O-O-Okay." Masahiko gulped. Talk about a 180 change of emotions he thought. Better change the subject quick. "Y-you know about J-Jun then? He's at Hypnos now."

Ai sat on the edge of the desk and folded her arms,

"Yeah, I heard about him and his stupid plant getting captured. I think I'm going to pay him a little visit-"

"You said if Jun's captured we could go help Mako," reminded Masahiko. "Remember?"

"Mako isn't M," Ai snapped. "He-he can't be him. I just can't imagine my brother killing people and taking digimon's cores. Why would he?"

"Maybe Dexmon put a spell on him or something," reasoned the bespectled Tamer. "I mean I noticed a dark ring on Impmon-"

"Woah, what?" laughed Ai. "A dark ring? Dude, this isn't some stupid cartoon and that dark ring is...is something different. Trust me, we are not dealing with mind control here."

"Yeah? How do you know?" he asked. "Ai, are you telling me everything?"

She bit her lip and looked away.

"Look. There are some things I'm not telling you but they're not for me to tell. I promise that the secrets I'm holding are not about Mako or M or Dexmon-by the way how did you find out about that monster?"

"Lindy told us...how do _you_ know about Dexmon?" he shot back folding his arms. She shrugged.

"She told us, too. She's not just there to take care of Henry and spoon feed you guys information. But forget that-Dexmon needs a soul to become whole again, and I have the feeling that it's close to forming. We need to figure out who M is and stop it."

"Then, let's grab Mako and go figure it out." Masahiko said, and gestured to the door. "We're probably excused from class anyway-let's go now. I'll stick up for you if Ellin gives you a hard time," he saw Ai's uncomfortable face. "Is it...not about Ellin?"

"No, that's not it...Mako won't come out of his room. I've tried opening the door but he just yells at me to leave him alone. He even yelled at Impmon..." the Tamer looked defeated. "I can't get through to him now and I know he can't be M but..."

She didn't finish her sentence. Masahiko stayed quiet as well. The meaning lingered and the doubt was there that the other twin was completely innocent in this mess. The two tossed the idea of going to Hypnos back and forth until Ai finally crumbled and gave in.

"Fine-fine!" she shouted. "We'll go-just keep your Australian friend in line, huh? I don't want to punch another Tamer today if I can help it."

* * *

At Hypnos, Ellin tapped her fingers restlessly watching the door straight ahead of her. She was sitting in the debriefing room where Mr. Wong gave her and the others their missions. She shook the drowsyness trying to creep into her body, but she couldn't help but give a loud yawn.

"Mate," Gillimon croaked. "Are you sure you don't want to rest?"

"No, I'm fine." she replied and gave another yawn. "I'll grab us some cuppa when we're done."

"Wankers taking forever," the digimon grumbled. "You outta think when we brought Jun and Aruarumon here, they would be quick and speedy."

Ellin didn't reply. She wanted more than ever to see what the agents could dig out of the teen boy in the other room. Once she brought Jun to the bottom of the school with Gillimon on her head and Tanemon (Aruarumon's lesser form) in her arm, several men in black suits took her away from local police and put them in a black SUV to whisk them away to Hypnos. It was filled a at least an hour with questions and prodding until Ellin heard that Suzie was at the hospital with Mr. Wong. She excused herself, took Gillimon and they comforted the leader until sunrise. By then, she went back to Hypnos and she was too wired to go to bed. So much was happening-too much.

Mr. Wong. The young man who promised her that he was going to free her brother from jail was now in a coma. A sense of anxiety tingled in the back of her mind of what should happen if he did surcum to his gun shot wounds. No deal. She knew that aside from Masahiko, Suzie, and her partner-no one else knew about the deal. It was very much 'under the table' as it could get.

She remembered the day when she got the phone call. How it was strange that someone contacted her from a faraway land explaining he knew what she was and her partner Crocomon meant she was called a 'Tamer'.

"I can help you," Mr. Wong said calmly on the phone. The man's voice sounded far away as Ellin scrunched her eyes tight in order to drown out the village's shouting and hooting in the local hall. This was the only place where a phone was workable that could take international calls. "I can help Morticai..."

"How?" she asked, defensive. "How can you help my brother-he's in jail!"

"I can put the case back in motion. I can start a retrial." the words came out smoothly. "With a few tricks I have, I can do many things. I have power and influence...a lot more than people realize. I have a deal for you."

Ellin was silent on the phone. Could he really help Morticai? If he could...then her family could be back together again, a whole family.

"What's the deal?"

"We are trying to form a team of the strongest Tamers to take on some problems going on," Mr. Wong began. "You put yourself on the radar after that battle in Melbourne and we have been keeping an eye on you. You're strong; both you and Crocomon. We could use it-so here's the deal: come to Japan help with the capture of a criminal, and I will make a phone call to put the trial back into motion. That is my promise."

The Aussie took a deep breath. In it she could smell the village, the salt water from the ocean, and the cooking meat that's almost ready. She would have to leave all of this...to a whole new country.

But to save her brother...to save _Morticai_...

"I'll do it."

Now, it was all in jeapordy. Even if somehow he passed and they stopped M-Ellin was not quite so sure that Mr. Wong made accomditions to fufill his promise through death. Maybe Terriermon knew of the plan and would help, but it seemed unlikely. She was a judge of character and judging Mr. Wong-he kept some tight secrets. Some that prehaps his digimon didn't even know. Although, that was all speculation on the Tamer. Maybe he was as transparant as everyone thinks he is.

 _"I have power and influence...a lot more than people realize..."_

But maybe, he wasn't as transparant as he lead on.

Ellin was just waiting for the suits to come back in and to her luck, they did. Two agents, one that was an older female with short cropped black hair and bright brown eyes that made her seem almost unfit for such a strenous job. The male was younger, prehaps a new recruit with dark red hair and hazel eyes, who seemed to have a jump in his step. Yep, she thought as he kept standing, definitly a new recruit.

"Ellin," smiled the woman. "I'm Agent Hana and this is Agent Izzy. We're just doing some follow up questions and going to let you go. Is that alright?"

"Where's that wanker? He better have not been set free." Ellin growled.

"No, the subject and the-um, digimon are still secure. Until further information has been gathered, we will been keeping them under tight watch." Izzy explained. "Let's start with an easy question: how did you end up at the school? Our reports from President Yu tell us that you were all supposed to be dismissed from your battle at the pier-"

"Lindy phoned us. Said something was up with Mr. Wong and we had to go fetch him," the Tamer explained. "Said he was all sorts of wonkers-trying to take on the trio himself with Terriermon. We came to the school and heard battling going on inside and found ourselves on the rooftop. That's when..." she took a breath. "That's when we saw Mr. Wong on the ground."

"Alright," Izzy wrote some notes hasitly and looked up. "Now, did you see Mr. Misasaki shoot Director Wong?"

"No. Terriermon-er Gummymon said Jun shot him and he was holding the gun. That's enough to me." she folded her arms. The two agents shared a look.

"But did anyone _see_ Mr. Misasaki shoot Director Wong?"

"No..." Gillimon rasped. "I don't believe anyone actually _saw_ him shoot Mr. Wong."

"Okay," Hana nodded her head. "That's enough for now. We will call you back if we have any more questions."

"H-Hold on," Ellin cried springing out of her seat. She almost threw Gillimon to the ground if he hadn't jumped onto her shoulder in haste. She ignored his claws digging into her shirt. "You two don't reckon that the tosser's innocent do you?"

"Regardless of his involvement with the gun and Mr. Wong, Mr. Misasaki has charges to answer for including assault, attempt kidnapping, and threat to the safety of the country-high treason. I believe we have enough to put him away for a long time unless he confesses M's identity." Izzy explained. "Relax, we got this."

When the two agents left, Ellin rolled her eyes and mocked their last words.

"Well, let's go grab our cuppa. I'd reckon we earned it." Gillimon said.

* * *

In the bleek darkness, a chilling empty feeling was present where M had taken refuge. The cages in the unknown location were empty with the doors hanging off their hinges. A cold breeze took some old papers and swooshed them around letting them drift into the wind and fall into the large dark pit neraby. What is usually calm and colorless, was now alight in a bright green eerie hue. As well, _Dexmon_ was awake. And he was not happy.

A horrible gutting sound could be heard all of a sudden. It didn't sound natural until the sound wheezed and made a small whine. M had been lifted several feet in the air by a solid black claw that came from within the pit. It dug into the battle suit, specifically around the hunter's throat gipping tight. Almost too tight to breathe.

"Gah-whe-I-" the hunter couldn't form words. It was too tight, and red spots began to appear. Then a crack was heard and nothing could be heard from M. The hunter slumped to the ground but alive. Unfortunatly, the voice box was broken on the suit and all you could hear is the echo of breathing. Master was forgiving, this time. Who's to say the evil 'digimon' could be forgiving next time? M did not want to make a bet it on.

"I..I won't f-fail. He did-didn't see me. And Henry is dead." the hunter wheezed and coughed violent. The voice changed significantly and was harder to hear through the helmet. But Dexmon understood.

The eerie light grew brighter and made wailing sounds. Then a rumbling voice spoke that sent shivers up M's spine.

"One...last...chance. Do...not...mess...up."

"Yes, master."

The hunter had to move plans forward quicker than anticipated. The original plan was not going to work now that things had changed. BlackRapidmon was perfect to take out the Tamers, and the stupid boy with his plant. But, that stupid slut and her digimon had to ruin everything!

"Suzie Wong..." M growled and in a fit of rage, wiped off all the junk on a table and threw the table upside down. Screaming louder, the hunter destroyed various cages, tables, and chairs that gotten in the way. Then, a simple scratching sound made the hunter remember that it wasn't alone. They had two guests still in their cells.

Picking up some scraps that M had nibbled on for dinner, the killer opened the door quickly and tossed it in. Then, the door slammed shut. The mistake was already made once when M had let their guard down and a violent slam almost made the hunter lose the prisioners. For a young child and a woman, they put up a fight.

"You two are running out of time." the hunter chuckled in their original voice. "I hope you enjoy your last meal."

The two prisoners gave no reply, just ate their meals and listened for M's footsteps to fade away. Then, from the cell you could hear the child cry loudly and the mother give her own haunting wail of a moan. Time was certainly running out for them.

* * *

Suzie stepped into the lower levels of Hypnos after stopping off at her home and showering. She felt clean, but still overwhelmed by all that was going on. Tracing the scar tattoo on her chest, she remembered that Jun and Ellin both had one now. Ellin's was shaped like a star tear drop...and his mark was too faraway to see exactly. Never had the other Tamers had marks like these before. Why did she gain this all of a sudden?

The leader had just saw Ellin and Gillimon at a coffee machine putting some change in.

"Hey." Suzie said.

"Hey, mate." the Aussie looked surprised to see the teen here. She didn't expect her to waltz into Hypnos, especially after all that was going on.

"Kokomon and my other brother made me shower and get food." she must have read the Tamer's mind. "But, I'm honesty not hungry."

"Me neither. I'm still shaking from last night." Ellin admitted. "That was...intense."

Suzie pulled her shirt down slightly to reveal her white mark. It drew a sharp gasp and Ellin rolled up her ankel to show her the mark again.

"Looks like something connnected with our digimon going to the ultimate level-so you got Lopmon to change into Antylamon." she said.

"Yes, she was good last night. Saved my life. I think though that these marks are pretty important." The tiny Tamer let the shirt cover her mark again. "Who else you know has this mark?"

"Jun." Ellin nodded her head. "Listen, those agents are bloody useless. Let's have our own chat with him."

Normally, the Tamer would have an objection to just disobeying Hypnos protocall-she could get into trouble but then, she realized that Henry handled all of her disclipline and he wasn't around anymore. So, who was going to stop her?

The two plus a reluctant Gillimon went to the cell holding floor. It wasn't special, just a front desk and six rooms all locked and all having a small window to look through. To their luck, no guard was at the front desk and Suzie easily swiped a card key. Looking through the doors, Aruarumon was placed in the front left cell while Jun was the back right one-furthest from the digimon.

"Smart. Keep them seperate." Ellin noted.

Looking inside, Suzie and Ellin could see that Jun was laying on his cot, looking up at the celing and oblivious to the two outside his door. With one motion, she swiped the card and the door beeped twice. Strolling in, Ellin held out her D-Arc at Jun with a fierce expression on her face.

"Make a move and Gillimon will digivolve. Got it?"

Jun didn't even move. He kept his back on the cot and head up to the celing. The only thing he did was gaze at the two ladies with an annoyed expression and turned back to the celing.

"Why did you shoot my brother?" Suzie asked. "Why did you shoot him?"

The dark haired Tamer gave no response. He was expressionless and mute like a statue. It didn't seem like asking him a simple question would get the two girls where they wanted. It was time for a little push.

"Was it cause you were going to get caught? Did you do it out of spite?" Ellin asked. "Give us something to work with here-do you really want those agents back in here again? We can protect you if you talk to us."

The lie was easy to see through and it was made clear by Jun snorting and shaking his head. Ellin's ears turned red as her fists clentched and her back hunched a little. Gillimon shook his head.

"He's not worth it, mate. Scum is lower than dirt."

Suzie then saw it. A quick flash of his expression changing into one of annoyance. There was hope yet.

"You're right, he is just scum. Not even worth the breath to be honest. I mean-he's just some street kid who thinks killing kids is fun." Suzie gave her head a shake. "Might as well call him a freak-doens't have a family or anything-"

Then, Jun shot up from his cot looking pissed. The reaction surprised the girls. They didn't think the reaction would be this large. His voice was ragged as he spoke,

"You have no _fucking_ idea what I've been through so shut your little whore mouth, Wong. At least I'm not some slut who sleeps with some freaky twins-"

She didn't even realized it was her who slapped him. The anger came and went like a wave and Suzie clentched her other fist tightly. Narrowing her eyes, she spoke in a vemous tone.

"Watch your mouth, I want answers and I'm not afraid of getting dirty to get them."

"Woah, Suzie wait-" Ellin was silenced by the cold stonily look that the Tamer and her brother shared. The scary look.

"I'm not talking, Wong. You can't possibly do any more harm to me." Jun smirked.

The anger took its course again. She kicked his chest and he gasped for air. Ellin pushed Suzie back.

"That's enough!"

But the anger was there still as Suzie went forward and kicked him again.

"You shot my brother! And you're not even sorry!" she screamed. She kicked one more time near the face and Jun slumped down on his back. He looked rough with a cut lip and a bruise on his forehead. "Why did you try to kill my brother! Why are you even working for M!? He's a killer!"

Ellin has to use her full strength to reel in the Tamer. Bewildered, she couldn't even hold Suzie steady.

"Wouldnt...you like to know?" Jun shook his head. "It doesn't even matter anymore. If you got the guts, kill me now. You'd be doing me a favour."

The dark laugh from Jun made Suzie's blood boil further. She wanted to hurt him more, it felt good to make him hurt. Ellin was bearly holding her back, and if she wanted to she could kick him in the skull just right-

 **No.**

A flash of Kokomon's face and the holy ring around her neck broguht her back a little. She wasn't going down this path-the one where she hurt others to get what she wanted. Suzie learned her lesson from _The Mishap_. Holding the ring, she felt Kokomon's calm and that was enough to make her stop. She remembered her father's words-about being strong and having inner strength. Would injuring Jun further get what she wanted? Probably not.

"Suzie, don't." Ellin whispered, looking ready to jump on either Jun or Suzie at this point. This was a bad idea sneaking in here. She didn't know how far Suzie was going to go to get answers!

Then, Suzie turned around and walked out of the cell without another word. Ellin followed her out, without looking back at the injured teen. She shut the door and followed her.

"What the fuck was that about?" she whispered. "I thought we were going to get answers-"

"I know." Suzie answered. "I just...I lost it in there."

"No shit." she said. "Look, maybe this was a bad idea let's go-"

But at the entrance by the front desk of the cells was Masahiko and Ai. The two looked at Ellin and Suzie strangly.

A moment of silence passed and one waited for another to speak first. It was clear that someone had to go first so Masahiko cleared his throat.

"I-ahem-got Ai here and thought she could help."

Suzie stared at Ai with a tired look.

"What do you want?"

Ai folded her arms,

"I want to help my brother-"

"You mean M?" Ellin interupted in a snarky tone.

"Okay, if the _gajin_ bitch is going to open her mouth all the time-" Ai shout was cut off by Masahiko.

"Stop-both of you. Let's be a little more civil here." he held his hands out but Ellin looked ready to bite his head off.

"Civil? What's so civil about her? She's a damn wanker who's brother is a killer! Are you taking her side now?"

"I-no-I didn't-" he stammered, frozen by her question.

"Mako didn't do anything wrong-my brother is innocent!" Ai moved in.

"So tell me why we found a suspicious black glove on him? Why he's been more absent than anyone I have ever known. Explain his damn behaviour and how he's always popping whenever M is never around!"

"Mako is a Tamer too! There's no chance he would just kill digimon and Tamers-so get your head out of your ass and actually think."

" **ENOUGH**!" yelled Suzie. "I can't handle this fighting right now-I just can't!" she shoved Ai and Masahiko out of the way and went through the doors to exit the cell wing. Her loud voice silenced everyone for a few seconds. Then, Ai left as well not saying another word.

It was then that Ellin noticed Masahiko's bloodied nose.

"What the hell happened to your face?"

"I-um ran into a door." His lie wasn't fooling the Aussie for a second.

"Wanna run that by me again, or tell me the truth?"

"It was an accident," Masahiko said trying not to throw Ai under the bus. "Look, we wanted to talk to Jun about what happened. He's still here right?"

It was Ellin's turn to look uncomfortable as she exchanged looks with Gillimon.

"He's...not really in the condition to talk."

"Why not?"

"Suzie kinda wailed on him. I seen fire in her before but with Mr. Wong being shot-she's really unstable. Let's leave Jun alone for now. None of us are in the condition to confront him."

The trio plus the digimon left as well, trying to fill the awkard silence with Gillimon whining about his food. But, it was clear that while Jun was in their grasps, getting him to spill the beans on what was going on was going to be a whole new challenge that they were not quite prepared for.

 **End Episode**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Well, this is a treat isn't it? Well, its because we're on a Christmas Hiatus-hurray!

I won't start back up until Janurary but do not have fear-I am almost actually done writing the Season! There's possibly six chapters left and they are going to be crazy.

Whatever you readers celebrate, I hope you have a good holidays and enjoy your time with your family. I will see you all in the new 2017 year! (At least it can't be as terrible as 2016 am I right?)


	20. Episode 20: Tis a Core or 'Tis a Soul?

**Digimon Tamers: Unity**

 _By: Linkmaste_

* * *

Previously on Digimon Tamers: Unity...

 _Ai: Henry's still in his coma and things are not looking good. Suzie wanted to get answers from Jun but he kept his mouth shut and earned himself a good ass beating form her. Luckily, she caught herself and spared him. Meanwhile, Masahiko and I are going to form a tempoary alliance to help figure out who M is. Everyone thinks it's my brother but that can't be right! I know him...he's not capable of doing all that stuff...and I'll die trying to prove it._

 **Episode 20: 'Tis a Core or Tis a Soul?**

* * *

Ai awoke in her bed, seemingly more tired than she was when she finally went to sleep last night. Staring at the celing, the teen listened carefully. Silence. Turning to her clock, it read six am-the time she usually got up. She only got five hours of sleep this time...just how much longer could she keep this up?

Shifting herself in bed, she carefully felt with her legs around to see if her digimon had slept at the foot of her bed, again. Not often he did, but Impmon had a habit of surprising her some nights and she felt terrible the one time when she _did_ accidentally kicked him off. He wasn't there. That was becoming normal, it was lately that she hadn't seen her imp around.

The house was quiet. Aside from her and Mako, no one was home. In the upstairs hallway, she slowly made her way to the bathroom and got ready. Then, she went downstairs and avoided some of the dirty laundry that hung on the banisters, or the trash that wasn't picked up from a house party they had weeks ago. Maybe, she would clean today she mused but like every other day, she knew it wasn't going to happen.

The kitchen held many dirty dishes covered in old grim, food and God knows what else. She was good at doing them after dinner, but once her and Mako started to argue and fight, the chores were being neglected. Her parents would have freaked if they saw the condition on this house...but thankfully they were away for another month. Thankfully even more, her other digimon Lindenmon wouldn't be coming around anytime soon. She wouldn't know who would give a worse punishment; her motherly-like digimon or her parents. It would be a tough call.

She nudged another pile of dirty clothes to the side and made her way downstairs, munching on a granola bar. Down there was the laundry room, a storage room and Mako's bedroom. The two got their own rooms just a year ago and so far it was bliss. But, she had seen less and less of her twin brother and now it was like he didn't even live here anymore. The second door on the left was his room and she knocked softly.

"Mako...are you there?" she asked timidly.

No answer.

"Please...can you open up?" Ai hesitated, but tried to twist the door knob again. She hoped that he wouldn't yell at her like last time. She gripped it and started to turn-

"DON'T COME IN!" snapped Mako's angry voice. "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Startled, Ai jumped back. She didn't respond to his scream, but instead sadly left back upstairs. He was still awake...just how much longer can this go on for? It seemed like he didn't even fall asleep last night.

She grabbed her duffel bag of skates and clothes and left the house. She took a look at a family portrait on the wall and missed terribly they could go back into the old days. When the six of them were altogether...mom...dad...her brother...herself...and her digimon partners.

* * *

Ellin entered the cell room again feeling the memory of what happened yesterday play out in her head. She sauntered past the guard who was too occupied with his tablet and a Youtube video playing to catch her. She went past Aruarumon's cell where she gave a eerie stare down at the Aussie. She felt weary of the digimon but had to keep moving forward. Something told her there's more to Jun that she anticipated. He did have answers, and finding out why he shot Henry was going to be her first priority.

She peaked into Jun's cell. He had returned to his original spot on his cot, with a bandaged nose and a bruised face. Suzie sure did a number on him...

"Come back to kill me, Ondoima?" he asked. It seemed she wasn't as quiet as she thought she was. "Since Wong couldn't do the job herself, she asked you to do her dirty work, huh?"

"I'm sorry for Suzie-but you kind of did shoot her brother." she replied. "If I were in her shoes, I would give you a good beating for hurting my brother."

"I'm sure you would have," he muttered sarcastically.

"Why won't you talk? Considering that Terriermon reported seeing M at the school with you, I'd think that you would sell the bastard out. What's preventing you from doing that?"

Jun sat up, staring right up at the Tamer. She noticed his scar that was on his other eye. Did M do that?

"Did he do that to you?" she asked. If he could just answer _one_ of her bloody questions...

The teen felt his face and shook his head. He went silent.

"Jun...I hate you for what you'd done to me. I thought I actually had feelings for you and I turned out wrong." Ellin bit her lip, forcing herself to continue. "But...can we talk like before this happened? Back when you actually seemed interested in me?"

"I wasn't interested in you-M was." snapped Jun, bolting to the door. His eyes were alit with an anger that he had in battle. Now, he seemed like a caged monster that frightened Ellin a little. "He wanted to know what you were, how you interacted with Wong, and the stuff you knew about Hypnos. M never cared about your Aboriginal traditions or how you looked the most beautiful when you laughed or smiled-" he stopped himself from finishing his sentence and shook his head. "He just wanted you and the others to suffer."

"Did you really want us to suffer?"

"It doesn't matter anymore," Defeated, he returned to his cot and looked up at the ceiling. "It doesn't make a damn difference anymore, they're dead."

 _They're dead?_

"Who's dead, Jun?" Ellin questioned.

Her blue eyes were transfixed on the slow crumble of Jun. He looked like back when she tackled him on the school rooftop. Her body was still sore from that encounter.

"Who's dead!?" she shouted.

"Argh, my family okay?" Jun slammed his fist on the wall and screamed. "My family is dead all because I couldn't shoot him!"

Before Ellin could say anything else, the guard suddenly gabbed her shoulder and spun her around.

"Hey! No one's supposed to be here. I'm going to have to call Agent Hana to deal with you." he said. Ellin was forcibly escorted away but, she kept looking back at the cell.

"Jun!" she yelled, and started to wrestle with the guard. Surprised by her flail, he lost control of her and she sprinted back to his cell. "Jun! Wait-what do you mean beacuse you couldn't shoot him?"

The Tamer didn't reply and just had his head bowed down, sitting on the cot. It seemed like he was lost in his own world. The guard grabbed Ellin's wrist and violently tugged her back.

"Try that move again and I'll handcuff you."

The Tamer was dragged away, perplex just by what Jun had meant. She needed to speak to him again-she was getting to him! But, the guards would double down there to make sure that wouldn't happen. Her opportunity to talk to the teen boy again was vanquished.

The Tamer was shoved outside the room and the guard stayed put until she walked away. It was not going to be easy getting back in there, and she was going to get into some trouble. Just how could she get back in?

The solution made her inwardly groan. She was going to need help from not only Masahiko but from _her_ as well. Having Suzie down here might trigger her to beat the shit out him and that was the last thing they needed. Ellin blew some air out of her mouth and muttered a curse.

Just her bloody luck...

* * *

In the hospital, Kokomon had just given Lindy a quick update on how Henry was doing. While the digimon was sleeping, nurses came by and updated his charts and condition. Unfortunately, not much had changed. She felt his body twitch twice but sadly, that was a common occurrence. The assistant left, and Kokomon curled up to Henry. Suzie had spent the night at her own home and was going to come later on today for a few hours. It seemed like the sleep and food did her well.

"Kokomon," a small voice said.

She looked over the covers to Gummymon, what used to be the cheerful and non-tactful digimon was now just deflated and tired. Usually in-training digimon were cute and perky. Looking at him just made you feel...depressed.

"Yes?"

"Was that what it felt like?" he whispered. He wasn't even looking at her, he kept his beady eyes focused on Henry. "When you changed? Was it like all the darkness that you had just took hold of you, and wouldn't let go? I-I could hear you and Suzie talking to me but, I was too angry...I was _so_ angry. I even scared myself from how dark I was thinking." Gummymon explained.

"Hey, you saw Henry dying. It could happen to anyone. Remember how I changed into Wendigomon? I almost killed Suzie myself. We're digimon-it-it just happens sometimes-"

"No, you were hit by that dart M gave you," Gummyon argued. "I...I had that all inside me this whole time. Ever since the beginning, I had that virus nature dwelling within me. I always teased Impmon that he was evil but..." the green digimon looked up at his brown counter part. "What if I'm really evil?"

Kokmon struggled to maneuver with Henry's body and the abundance of blankets but she eventually scooted over to the in-training and nudged him.

"You're not evil. Everyone has a dark side but you choose to be good."

"Yeah some good I did," Gummymon's bitter voice made her frown.

"Strength and goodness is never just given to you. You earn it by the choices you make in life. True inner strength and goodness comes from suffering through the tough times in life and getting back up from them. If I was right where you were and I...I wouldn't know what to do if Suzie ever died." she added that last part quietly.

"Would you do anything it takes to keep Suzie alive?"

" _Anything_?" Kokomon asked and thought about it long and hard. After a minute, she came up with her answer. "Yes. I would do everything in my power to make sure she stayed alive. I wouldn't be able to go on without her. If she died, I...wouldn't exist."

"A part of me died when I saw Henry shot. I honestly felt a tug on my core...something I hadn't really felt unless I Biomerged with him. I wonder what that feels like-for a human and to see their digimon die. Does it hurt their soul as well, like it does to our cores?"

"Souls are complicated things. Not even humans know fully about them. They can do some pretty mysterious things to us and the D-Arcs. But after seeing Jeri suffer...I believe us dying tears their soul apart."

"That monster's probably close enough to come out and hurt everyone-"

"We'll get Dexmon," Kokomon's voice hardened. "Just for now, let's focus on getting Henry healthy again."

The two sat in silence keeping their bodies onto the man-believing in some shred of hope that he would soon wake up.

* * *

Ai jumped in the air, twirling her body flawlessly before hitting the ice again and skating to her left. Gaining speed, she maneuvered her feet with the skates and skated backwards. Then after turning around, came back up again for another triple axel. Three spins in the air and she landed on the ice again perfectly. Months ago she couldn't do it, but now she was accomplishing some of the hardest moves a skater could do.

"Nice work," her coach said to her as she came to the skate wall. She took a sip of water and listened to the next set of training sessions she had to attend, as well as a competition coming up for January. That was only months away from now.

"Um, I don't know if I'll make it-it's been pretty busy at home," Ai skated back outwards, trying her best to dispel her thoughts and worries but it kept nagging at her. Mako...the house...M...even Suzie and her feelings about her.

After practice and giving into her coach's pleas to at least put herself down for competition, she grabbed her duffel bag and met outside the rink with Impmon. He didn't usually come to see her practice but today, he seemed to be looking for a distraction.

"Do he yell at you too?" Ai asked. She didn't give any explanation to her words-he seemed to understand just by the look they exchanged.

Impmon looked away.

"Munchkin ain't makin' sense! I tried getting into his room and he just yelled at me again."

"I know...you don't think he's-"

"He's not that freak of nature." the rookie growled. "I knew you guys since you were five years old and I will wager my life on the fact that Mako's not him. Just...he's bein' retarded."

"We both were...to the others." Ai said quietly. "Masahiko has been nothing but nice to us this whole time and we kept punishing him. Henry even got shot from all of this and I'm tired of sitting on the side lines. I think...we should go all in."

The digimon looked up at her wrinkling his nose.

"Really? We're gunna team up with the princess squad?"

"A _temporary_ team up-and it's with the nerd not _her_ ," she answered, walking towards the bus stop. It was heading to Hypnos. "And our first order of buisness is getting Masahiko to meet us. We're going to interrogate Jun if it's the last thing we do. How scary can you be?"

"As terrifying as a nightmare when I wanna," chuckled Impmon darkly. "Just tell me when."

The duo jumped onto the bus and they started to talk about ideas and plans to break through and get a chat with Jun. It would involve some sneaking around but luckily, they knew the building like the back of their hands.

* * *

Ellin met Masahiko at the front lobby of Hypnos with Crocomon and Elecmon. The crocodile digimon digivolved back into his rookie form after the rest and recovery. She was glad he could walk on his own again. It was getting a little exhausting having him hang onto her shoulder and his constant claws digging into her. It provided a little relief.

"What's up?" the nerd Tamer asked. "You told me it was urgent to come here."

She pulled him aside from the middle of the lobby and took him towards the café lounge. They sat at a table while Crocomon and Elecmon ordered some food.

"I spoke to Jun this morning, again."

"What?!" Masahiko cried, almost standing up. "After what Suzie did to him? How?"

The Aussie shushed him trying to ignore the glares from other customers. She pushed him back down into his seat.

"He...he said his family was dead because he couldn't shoot him. I think...he's saying he didn't actually shoot Henry."

"That's a lie-Terriermon saw him with the gun his hand-we all did." Masahiko whispered.

"But, M could have just put it into his hands...think about it. Jun's a Tamer, why would he freely just side with killing other digimon and Tamers?-"

"Because he's a bloody wanker, that's why." Crocomon came back with three coffees, while Elecmon passed around some sandwiches. "Speaking of wankers, why are we talking about him?"

"I went to go see him this morning." she replied, taking a sip of her coffee. The digimon almost choked on his cuppa and Elecmon had to smack his back.

"Ellin, are you bloody kidding me? You know better than that! Why would you go down to see that psycho?"

"Can you all stop asking my why I went to see Jun, and just accept the fact I bloody did-it's not like I didn't know he's a bad guy. Just, hear me out fairly," she watched the three shut their mouths and give her the attention she deserved. With a breath she spoke,

"M has been doing most of these attacks and wanted Jun to monitor me and get inside my head because I live in Hypnos and I'm part of the group. As far as I can tell, he nor Aurarumon didn't actually kill anyone. And in that cell...he was so upset that his family was dead. Why would that suddenly matter? Why would he say that?"

"Maybe a shot at getting your trust, again." Crocomon replied.

"Well, he already did that and judging by how I spoke to him, he wasn't very convincing. So, I think we should take this into our own hands. M could be actually holding something over Jun's head."

The group was just figuring out how exactly they were going to do that when two figures suddenly sat down at their table. Ai had a smoothie in her hand while Impmon was scarving down a box of brownies. No one said a word while they stared at each other.

Finally, it was Ai herself who said something,

"Sup losers? Wanna break Jun out or just sit here eating and twindling our damn thumbs?"

* * *

Files. Files upon files upon files were in the small hard drive that the Demon Hacker had kept safe. They were on the laptop screen now, holding information that was cruical to them. M was the primary focus with dozens of folders on the hunter. A few clicks and it showed a video survaillance of a dark figure going into a locker and taking some things out...then locking the locker back up and walking away.

"Sloppy..." the hacker hissed and made a michevious grin. Finally, a breakthrough.

Finally, a breakthrough. Problem was...the vigilante didn't aquire the footage through legal means. It could be troublesome to waltz into Hypnos and present this. No...they would need a _proxy_ of their own. Sort of like their own puppet. Though, their list of trusted individuals was limited...

Looking at their cellphone, dozens of missed messages went through, along with several alerts. Looks like Hypnos had been trying to get back at them, through tracers and locators to find the mysterious Demon Hacker. Although, they were prepared and anyone who actually located their IP or identity got a nasty surprise.

Typing away on their holographic keyboard, they closed up and slipped their backpack on. Rolling up their hoodie, the hacker had activated their fingertips that could open any interface on a device. This was the pride and joy: the amount of work that had gone into their finger tip connectors took weeks-even months. Now, they were a mobile hacker-not just limited to their laptop. They glowed violet.

Pulling their hoodie up and red bandana over their mouths, they jumped out of their hiding spot-an alcove two blocks away from Hypnos and made their way on the upper rooftops. Arching their body and straining their legs, they pushed as hard as they could to make it over a ledge and rolled onto the next building's rooftop. Then, they repeated. The workout proved great for their body, but the lack of sleep and proper food was taking its toll. Tonight, a good meal and rest would be in order.

The Demon Hacker almost jumped onto the next building when they saw something out of the corner of their eye. Leaning back almost to the point they were falling, a throwing knife whizzed by them nearly colliding with their neck.

"Shit!" they gasped. Jumping to the side, they almost connected with M's fist as it was sent to the ground. The gauntlet let out a loud thud as it hit the concrete. One hit from that, and the hacker would be dead, no doubt.

"I knew someone was being a pain in my ass," M growled. "It was you...the _Demon Hacker_."

Throwing another punch, the hacker had side stepped and countered with a high kick that M had blocked.

"Finally catching up are we, M?" they teased. "Huh. You're voice sounds different. Looks like the cat's out of the bag who you _really_ are."

"Shut up!" M screamed. Note to self: They had a very, _very_ short temper regarding to their voice.

It was another flurry of punches and kicks. The hunter had took out the glowing gauntlet and shot out a flurry of 'Aqua Vita's' and 'Super Thunder Strikes'. However, the hacker actiavted a purple shield shaped like a vague skull. The attacks bounced off harmlessly.

"Nice try," they chuckled and slid a device on the ground. It beeped twice before activating and sending M into a D-Rift. The portal stayed opened but not long before being engulfed in a dark outline and causing everything to blacken. The hacker took a frightened step back.

"What the..."

"Heh," M chuckled and using the dark arura, came back out and destroyed the rift instantly. It shattered into a million pieces. "Think that'll stop me? Don't forget kid, I got my master's powers and Dexmon is hungry for a soul. I know who you really are and I know where you live. Shame...I'll have to kill you."

"Didn't you forget something?" teased the hacker. "The soul needs to be willingly given. And even if I'm the last soul alive-I'll _never_ submit to Dexmon. Not in a million years."

"Maybe if I can persuade someone then..." chuckled M. "A certian pink-haired girl who thinks her friends and family are in danger? She's certinaly vunerable after her brother's in that hospital-"

"You're a bastard!"

"-Regardless, I'm going to kill you. Nothing will stop me from getting what I want. Disteem Howling!"

The attack launched right at them making them lose their step.

"Crap," the hacker said. Throwing a flash grenade onto the ground, they jumped to the side of the building and used the fire escape to make their way down. In a window, they jumped through and saw a computer on the side. Streching out their fingers they analyzed the data and set up a nice surprise for M with a flick of the wrist. Then, they booked it out the door.

Running down the hallway, a loud piercing screech and bang could be heard and it was known that M had fell in the trap. That would give them precious seconds to run down the stairs and out of the aparment complex. Then, they dashed into a cafe across the street and took off their hoodie and bandana, blending into the crowd.

"M's getting desperate," the hacker narrowed their eyes on a USB drive that was in their gloved hand. It contained the video of M going into a locker...and not just any locker. The Shinjuku High School locker-prehaps their actual locker they use. "And so am I. Looks like I got no other choice."

With that, the Demon Hacker went out of the café and started to make a plan on how to drop the information. They couldn't go back home, however, M didn't know all of the tricks up the hacker's sleeve. Plenty of hiding spots and sources of information was at their fingertips. They just had to figure out how to reach it.

* * *

It was night time. Ellin, Crocomon, Masahiko and Elecmon were sationed outside the guard cell corriodor again. This time, a plan was forulated and they were going to get answers from Jun.

"Are you sure you'll be okay to do this?" Masahiko asked to the Australin teen. She drew her lips into a unassuring smile.

"I got this, mate."

"Here they come." Elecmon tugged on her Tamer's shirt. Her tails twiched and electricity crackled.

Down the hallway, Impmon and Ai were walking casually chatting about something until Ai bumped into Masahiko and gave a shove.

"Hey! Watch where you're going, freak." Ai yelled, narrowing her eyes.

"You're the freak, freak." he countered, giving a glare. Although in his mind, he couldn't believe he was so weak at name calling. Maybe there was a reason he was the 'bullied' and not the 'bully'. Ai took out her D-Arc,

"Oh, yeah? Wanna go?"

Masahiko followed the plan and took out his D-Arc while Elecmon glowed into Leonamon.

"You can't beat us!"

Ai replied by letting Impmon glow into Beelzemon without his laser canon or wings. The mega chuckled darkly,

"Kiddo, you just made the biggest mistake of your life."

"Looks like you made yours." Leonamon snarled convincingly.

Then, they both charged and let out their attacks.

"Darkness Claw!"

"Stomp of Isis!"

The commotion outside made the guard run and gasp, watching a live digimon battle take place. While he was distracted by the 'battle' (to which Beelzemon had the challenge of not hurting Leonamon too much), Ellin and Crocomon dashed into the cell room and knocked on Jun's door. Like last time, he just sat on his cot having looked tired and depressed.

"Jun..." Ellin said. "I came back to talk."

"I know I can hear the awful acting from your little friends outside." he dryly replied. "What do you want?"

"Jun!" she snapped. "Just bloody tell me what you meant earlier. Do you want out or not?"

"Doesn't matter. My mom and brother are dead and it's no thanks to you." he said sadly. "I was supposed to do everything right and M was going to return them to me. I just had to run a few errands for that stupid freak..."

"Monster in the pit...you mean Dexmon!" Ellin gasped. "You've seen it-where M's hideout is? Where Dexmon is?"

"Yeah, I've been there. I watched digimon go in there and come back out like zombies. I thought Aruarumon was going to join them, but she became my partner last minute. I...I couldn't describe the fear I felt when I saw that pit. It was everything wrong crawling in my body."

"How do you know your sister and mother are dead?" Crocomon asked.

"That night...M told me he was going to kill them if I didn't shoot Wong. It's been a few days so I can safely assume they're dead. Gone. And I'm in jail. Now, can you leave me alone?"

Ellin heard the battle continue outside but it sounded like several guards were there now. They were running out of time.

"Mate, what are ya thinking..." Crocomon said watching her face make a varitey of emoitions. Ellin then snatched the card at the guard desk and unlocked Jun's cell with a single swipe.

"Ellin-"

"Jun, come show us the place and if your mother and sister are alive then we will save them."

The Tamer raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Because there's still hope!" Ellin shouted. "There's sitll a chance they could be alive and if it leads to stopping Dexmon and M? I'll take the chance. I got family relying on me too...you have no idea." She imagined Morticai's face as she said that. Her brother...she needed to stop M and this seemed like the only way.

"You're trusting me?"

She frowned,

"No. Aruraumon will stay here in the cell that way you can't change her into Iolamon and triple cross us. If what you're saying is true then we will come back and get her out and explain the situation. Sound fair?"

He didn't think twice and grabbed Ellin's hand.

"Fine. Deal. How are we going to get out?"

"Easy. Crocomon? Ready to Digivolve?"

 **BOOSTER DIGIVOLUTION**

"Crocomon digivolve to...Allandmon."

The large monster narrowed his ruby eyes at Jun.

"I don't mind eating humans if they harm my Tamer. Catch my drift?"

"Crystal clear." he replied. The Tamer ran to Aruraumon's and hopped on his back along with Ellin. Then, they took off out of the cell block and bypassed the almost humorous senario of Beelzemon being pinned by Leonamon. It looked pathetic with her sweating to keep her strength and the mega demon lord trying to look like he was in pain, but he clearly was just keeping himself amused.

"Oh! They made it out-I mean! Quick we must battle else where...like now!" the lioness digimon unhandled Beelzemon and picked up Masahiko to run off. He rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulders.

"Coulda been a little more convincin' on that one, Sparky. Munchkin, can I have my wings back?"

"Sure thing." Ai smirked and in seconds, they jumped out a nearby window with the dark mega holding her steady. His wings blossomed and dark ebony feathers flew out.

"We're going to head to the south end of Shinjuku by the warehouses. It's near there!" Jun shouted as they all started to make their way. Leonamon and Masahiko took the rooftops, Beelzemon and Ai were in the sky, and the final three ran along the road avoiding traffic and pedestrians gaining speed to the location of M and Dexmon.

* * *

At the Haruki house hold, the front door creaked open. A woman slowly walked into the house letting her heels click on the wooden hallway. Slowly handling her keys, she turned on the front light and shouted if anyone was home. On her shoulder, Calumon let out a echo of her announcement that they're home. All was silent.

"Maybe everyone's out for dinner?" Calumon suggested weakly but even he was a little disturbed by the condition of the house. The smell of garbage and neglet was evident and it did not impress the woman. She walked down the hall and looked into the kitchen.

"Hm...dishes not washed, garbage everywhere," she murmured to herself remaining emoitionless. She opened the fridge and grimanced when she saw what was inside. "Absoultly no food in there...that's _not_ poisonous."

She went upstairs first picking up some clothes along the way and dropped them off into a laundry hamper. The first bedroom on the right was Ai Haruki's which was pretty neat and carefully kept perfect. The bed was made, her skating equipment was off to the side and her school uniform was laid out. The woman let out a soft sigh,

"Ai...at least you're okay." she sounded relieved and looked to Calumon. "We should check Mako's room next."

"Aye, aye!" Calumon cheered and flew downstairs. The woman took longer than usual as she held her stomach as she went down. She was getting so big now...

She stopped at a photo of the Haruki family. The two older people were clearly parents with the father being the tall and lanky man. He looked a little tired, but he had a steady job and smiled. The woman was polished and pristine, beautiful but had a cold smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. She was still an amazing mother. The two children were Ai and Mako but much younger. They had bright and energetic smiles looking at the camera.

Next, was a teenager with shaggy blonde hair and wearing the baggiest black hoodie he could wear. Emerald green eyes stared at the frame with a shy smile, trying his best to look normal like the others. He stood closest to the final teenager in the photo, a girl with bright blonde hair and sea green eyes. She was the happiest, and yet her gaze was on the children in front of her, not on the camera.

"Cherished memories." the woman gave a hint of a chuckle.

" **LEAVE ME ALONE**!"

"GAH! LINDY!"

Calumon zoomed back up into the assistant's arms. She gasped hearing Mako's voice shout down stairs.

"He's so mean, Lindy! I tried to open the door, but he screamed. What's wrong with him?"

The woman frowned holding Calumon tight and adjusted her purse. She walked down the stairs with more determination.

"I shoud have been keeping an eye on these guys more...I didn't realize how neglected things were."

"Jeri said she would tell you if something was wrong with them, at least she did that." the white digimon offered, but Lindy blew some air and held her stomach. The cramps were really killing her now, and it was still a bit of ways to go until her baby would be born.

Eventually, Lindy and Calumon made it to Mako's room downstairs. The door was shut, but as soon as the woman reached for it, his voice shouted.

" **NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!** "

"Mako! It's me. Open the door." Lindy said firmly. Silence. She reached for the knob again.

" **NO! LEAVE ME ALONE**!"

Mako's voice sounded _exactly_ the same for the third time. Lindy pursed her lips and the gears in her head were ticking. An idea sprung in her head.

"Gah! I'm in labour! The baby is coming!" the woman gave a convincing wail of pain and held her stomach. Nothing responded-nor did the door open up. She swore. Surprising the in-training digimon further, she launched her heel into the door and giving a loud huff, she kicked the door in...literally.

"Oh wow! I didn't know you can break down doors while having babies!" Calumon cried. "Is having that thing like being a super digimon?"

Lindy panted giving a weak smile,

"Not exactly. We shouldn't tell anyone I did that...everyone would be pretty mad."

"Okay! Secret's safe with me." he smiled and looked at the dark room. Feeling timid, he floated behind Lindy's head. She frowned at the room.

"Mako's pretty crafty with tricks like that. I don't think he's home at all, along with Ai or Impy..."

A sound recorder was taped to the wall with a trigger associated with the knob. It explained a lot to the woman. Yet, so many quesitons remained in her mind.

They cautiously went into the room and tried to flick on the light. It wasn't working at all so they had to maneuver in the dark. Lindy stepped carefully, already feeling clothes littered the ground along with bags of junk food and garbage and scraps of devices. The walls were too dark to see but his computer was beyond the bed with the monitor off. It seemed like some kind of board was above but again, it was too dark to see.

"We should bring some light in." murmured Lindy and fetched out her cell phone. Flicking it on, she used the screen to be a source of light and scanned the computer area.

Papers were everywhere with complex codes and designs of a suit. Red marker circled bits and pieces of it with question marks and various omnious comments like 'too powerful' or 'possible?'. The computer looked unused but she turned on the monitor. A password was required to log in.

"I might not be a hacker," the woman said pursing her lips as she typed in a few words and numbers. The computer dinged and she was in. "But I know that boy too well for his own good. What are you hiding, Mako?"

There was the usual guy stuff that Lindy rolled her eyes at, but a curious folder made her double click. Inside was some things that made Lindy shake her head slowly and cover her mouth.

"What-what is it Lindy?" Calumon zoomed over to her looking concerned. "Lindy? What is it?"

On the monitor, various files labelled 'digimon cores' and 'killing digimon' were on the screen. Photos of M's battle suit and videos on all the victims were in there as well. Sensitive information like Hanamura's school schedule, Hatchi's bar layout, even Tadashiwara's gang affiliatoins was there. Things that the teen shouldn't even have in his possession. This was not good.

In another folder was careful layout plans of how to go about killing people-along with a training video of how to snap someone's neck in one shot. It made Lindy tremble.

On the desk was an old cell phone that wasn't what he normally used. Curious, she opened it up. Inside was a few phone calls to unknown numbers, and one text message conversation that read to 'Suzie Wong'. It didn't look like Suzie made any replies.

 _Slut._

 _Whore._

 _You know no one likes you, right? You're just a freak._

 _We know where you live..._

 _And we know how to hurt you..._

"Mako...what have you...what has he..." she slowly pointed her cell phone on the board above the computer slowly. She gasped, slowly backing up.

There, it was a large board with photos of all the Tamers with X's on their faces. It was almost every Tamer in the city with Suzie at the top. The young teen's face was slashed at viciously with some kind of sharp object-like a knife. The picture was rough and it was very disturbing to see the photo in this state in Mako's bedroom. In bold letters on top it read: 'The Plan'.

"Lindy...I'm scared." whimpered the digimon. The woman started to dial numbers on her phone holding the digimon close to her.

"Hello? Yes. I'm calling in a Level Six. Yes-no this isn't a joke. I'm Henry's assistant: Lindy Haruki. I want Hypnos under shut down and I want the following Tamers searched for and taken in. Ai Haruki and Makoto Haruki along with their digimon Impmon. They are to be found and held for questioning at once-do not underestimate that Impmon he can be dangerous; use a sonic frequency set to two. I'm coming back in to help out."

Lindy took a few pictures of the room and left looking beyond mad. Calumon's ears expanded and he floated very far behind, since being around her was freezing. He could actually see his breath.

"Ai and Mako wouldn't hurt other Tamers and digimon...would they?"

Lindy passed by the hallway again not noticing the tempture in the home dropping significantly. The theromstat dipped down quickly as she skirted past it, getting her keys ready and shutting the door behind her. As she did so, the family portrait in the front hallway cracked and froze over, ominously splitting all the family members apart through the picture.

 **End Episode**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Oh my, we are starting to go somewhere now! And Lindy...we're starting to see a whole new side of her! I wonder what secrets she holds huh? Maybe we will find out next epsiode on Digimon Tamers: Unity Episode 21: To Catch a Killer! It will be the longest episode yet!

Stay tuned!

~Link


	21. Episode 21: To Catch a Killer Part I

**Digimon Tamers: Unity**

 _By: Linkmaste_

* * *

Previously on Digimon Tamers: Unity...

 _Jun: I was stuck in jail when Ellin decided to come annoy me with her questions and stupid face. After a few slip ups, I admitted that I didn't shoot Henry and that my family were held hostage by M. I know the others don't trust me, but I want M's head on a stick...and I won't stop until my family's avenged. That's my promise._

Episode 21: To Catch a Killer Part 1

* * *

 _Seven months ago..._

Seventeen year old Jun looked at the house party with a grimace. The tall teenager didn't like the popular crowd at all, with their preppy pop music and stupid trends-he would rather just sit at home and sketch to his heart's content. The lights were flickering on and off by some stupid kid, the smell of alcohol was present, a few girls were puking in a toilet nearby-it was disgusting. Holding a camera in his hand, he waited around the snack table for his directions-his orders that he didn't want to carry out.

But a flash of his mother and brother's face appeared in his mind. He frowned and gritted his teeth. He remembered that day he came home to find them bounded by rope and sitting on the floor with a mysterious figure in a black suit of high tech amour standing behind them. The gauntlet hand was glowing slightly with a dark energy and the voice spoke in a smooth deep voice.

"Jun Misasaki...you are my lucky winner."

The teenager wasn't sure why M had picked him out. He wasn't a Tamer (that had happened when Aruarumon was almost fed to Dexmon as a spare), he wasn't popular or good looking, nor was he rich or had any connections. He was simply one of those teens that was in the background-almost invisible. But there M was, ordering him around like a dog and now telling him he needed to take a picture. A very important picture.

His phone buzzed and he slid his phone open. A text message popped,

 _Go outside and wait in the side bushes. There will be a girl with pink hair and a girl with brown hair. Take a picture of them when they are close. Do this and I'll think about sparing your family._

He went to work. Sneaking out the party casually, he crept into some bushes and adjusted his camera. The only hard part was going to be the flash. It was needed because it was dark outside. So, as soon as he took the picture, he would have to make a break for it. Crouching, he took aim and waited for the pink haired girl and the brown haired girl to make a scene. Inside he felt grossed out; not because the girls were intimate, but he felt like a pervert and was intruding a personal moment between the two.

But if this what it took to save his family, then he would do it. The one girl brushed some hair aside form the younger one and went in for the kiss. It was time. He snapped the picture and made a break for it.

 _Flash._

"Hey...what was that?" the brown haired girl said.

"Oh, just someone taking a selfie above us. C'mon, let's go inside." the other replied.

Later, he met M at the high school their usual place in the gymnasium. M had strolled in through some doors holding out his hand expectantly. Jun gave the SD memory card and the hunter chuckled darkly twirling it in their fingers.

"Good...this is perfect for what I'm planning."

"What _are_ you planning?" Jun asked, giving a scowl. "You doing some cheap high school payback on that Wong girl? She's too popular for that-"

"Suzie Wong is a stupid, selfish whore!" screamed M, extending their gauntlet at the wall and letting out an attack. A green blast burned off the high school banner and made an impressive light show. Jun shielded himself. M panted, sounding like an angry bull. "She thinks she's all that because shes a _Tamer_. Well, I'm going to take her little precious angel status and send her down-"

Jun interrupted the hunter,

"Okay, whatever-I did what you asked. Now, let my family go."

The hunter turned around, and let out a dark chuckle while walking towards him.

"Oh, sweetie. You actually thought I was going to let them go so soon? No...no, no, no. I'm not done with you, yet." the hunter cupped Jun's face tenderly and the boy was thankful that there was a helmet between the hunter and him. "My plans for you have just started." This was making his skin crawl. The visor reflected a strange emotion on Jun's face that he had never seen on himself before in person, something that took him moments afterwards to discover what that expression was.

M walked away from the teen, knowing that they had him wrapped around their finger. They knew the emotion on his face very well and it was delicious to discover the kind of power they pulled over him.

That emotion...was called fear.

* * *

 _Present_

The group landed outside a collection of warehouses in south end of Shinjuku. It was nearly nine at night when they arrived and investigated for a few clues as to where M held Jun's family. There was still some kind of hope they may have been alive since M was busy being on the run. The tall Tamer frowned looking around the area, gaining a sense of location as to where he was. Then, he started to slowly walk left at a fork in the road. The others followed.

"Remember, Jun. Don't lead us into a trap or you'll regret it." Ellin cautioned and jumped off Allandmon so he can change back into Crocomon. Ai and Beelzemon landed and the mega changed back into Impmon. Masahiko and Leonamon were not far behind and she changed back into Elecmon.

"You guys seriously going back to your rookie forms?" Jun asked in disbelief at the others.

"Our digimon need to save energy; plus Impmon makes a good scout." Ai explained looking around and holding her D-Arc out. It appeared she was scanning the area for any digimon. "Nothing on my radar, so far it looks good."

As they walked down the warehouses, the group trailed side by side with Jun at the front. The industrial feel of the area was strange for the group. It seemed like no one was walking around or working. Like a ghost town, the silence was profound. The roads they followed were cracked concrete with overgrown weeds dead in the wake of the light snow. They were lucky to be wearing coats and gloves as they tried their best to ignore the chill of the wind. The metal sheeted warehouses groaned and made noises as the wind blasted through them, making them almost wailing in pain. It didn't send the group a comforting message as to what was to come. This was M's territory and with that Dexmon's sovereignty was automatically included.

"Does anyone even work around here?" Masahiko asked.

"One time maybe, but now it's M's domain. I would be on guard if I were you." Jun said. "I know that the freak kept some goons around for protection. Normally, they wouldn't patrol unless needed, so we should stay clear of most buildings. I don't want to fight more than two of those Proxies."

"Just how many are there?" Impmon asked, looking concerned.

Jun turned his head slightly to gaze at the imp.

"More than you can imagine. M liked to collect some personal Proxies for himself."

The virus made a uncomfortable look to Ai. She shook her head.

"No time to back out now."

He clicked his tongue.

"Hate it when you're right."

The group stayed quiet and continued to walk. Jun recollected some memories of how he and Aruraumon journeyed down to this part of the city-by bike usually with her piggy backing on him. They even sometimes slept by some crates just so he could keep an eye on his family more. But, M soon refused to let him even see their faces. It had been weeks...

So why did he feel some lingering hope clinging to his heart when he saw the building-the dark blue warehouse where he reported to M. This was it. This was where it was all happening. Now, it was the crucial time to be careful.

The warehouse was a dark grimy blue that had seen better days. Metal sheets were falling off it, giving the appearance it was standing on its last legs. The snow drifted up on the one side almost like it was trying to eat the building. Rust dripped down the sides and the sun burned roof was rusted beyond repair. It was apparent that whatever the inside looked like, it would be much worse than it's outer appearance for it held terrible, terrible things.

Masahiko took a step back, chattering its teeth.

"I-I-I don't kn-know about th-this..." he wrapped his arms around himself. Even though it had been months since he became a Tamer, he still wondered how he ended up at this very moment; with not only one of his bullies, but one of the 'bad guys' who was leading them in to 'save' his family. None of this set right in his gut but if Ellin gave him a second chance...maybe he could too.

"Ugh, move scardy cat-I ain't got all day." Ai shoved Masahiko aside and marched forward, looking annoyed. "Jun, you better be right about this."

"I'm sure of it." he nodded his head. "It would be wise if I go in first then you all follow when I give the clear-"

"And give you a moment of alone time with M? Fat chance. You're taking me as a prisoner." Ellin said and shoved her wrists towards him. "What's matter, mate? Don't like tying up a girl?"

Jun could only scowl at the girl until Crocomon interrupted with a loud 'ahem'. He looked over and saw him sharpening his claws.

"I'm feeling a little famished all of a sudden..."

His grey eyes bore into the digimon as he grabbed Ellin and started to drag her with him into the building.

"Keep your stupid D-Arc ready to call the others." he grumbled.

"Yeah, no worries." She made sure it was ready to go in her coat pocket. They loomed closer to the open entrance where a thin metal door was propped open. Peaking inside, they vaulted over a small safety gate and looked around. It was dark inside-barely any lighting to help with their footing. Jun took out his D-Arc and with a quick couple shakes, it glowed a dark green light.

"Just shake your device twice and it will light up. Pretty useful sometimes."

Ellin did the same and hers turned into a azure light that shined the way ahead of her. She made a comment about 'neat purpose' to which Jun didn't reply. They walked.

The warehouse seemed bigger than it appeared on the outside. It was large and airy but various machines and scraps of large clusters of metal sheets littered around. It made the place twice as cold since the metal was absorbing all the heat. Up above was staircases and cat walks in tight rows-for only one person to walk at a time. Hearing the creaks and groans of the area made Ellin uncomfortable, but Jun didn't seemed bothered by it at all.

"Hey, Jun?" Ellin asked.

"Yeah?"

"How come you never told anyone what was going on?" the Tamer jumped over some scrap metal and held out a hand for the boy. He took it and jumped over as well. He walked a few steps forward before speaking,

"I wanted to. But I had no idea who M was and they always seemed to know where I was, what I was doing or going. It was like they followed every move I made. I didn't want to risk hurting my little brother and mom."

"What's their names?" she asked.

"My brother's name is Kioshi and my mother's name is Mei..." Jun gave a look. "Why do you ask?"

"Just...talking I geuss." she shrugged, staying a little back with him. "You never did talk about your life really. Or actually tell the truth about it."

"I...I was honest about my family. I helped out a lot with my little brother once my dad bailed on us. My mother was pretty heart broken but she was getting better...until all this happened."

"Why did M want you?"

"I still can't figure it out. I picked apart everything I did that lead me to this. Like...why me? I wasn't anyone special for M to take hold of. I was just some guy."

"Well, now you're deep in it Jun. Just gotta roll with it and sort it all out."

"The only good thing that came out of this was Aruraumon. She's been my rock through this and promised that we will all get out of it. Even if its the last thing she does."

A sudden noise echoed in the building and Jun grasped Ellin's wrist. Shocked, she turned her head to avoid him witnessing her bright flush as their skin made contact. She couldn't believe after all the horrible things he did, she still fancied him.

They crept around the corner to see what appeared to be cages, upon cages, upon cages around an open area. What surprised Jun was that it was empty. Completely empty.

"It doesn't seem like anyone's home." Ellin whispered. Jun dragged Ellin in a quick pace past the cages and towards a cell door-that vaguely looked like an office but it was boarded up and had a huge metal door. Nails and metal scraps stuck out of it, deterring anyone from breaking in.

"Kioshi...Mom?"

"Honey?" gasped a woman's voice. "Is that you?"

The voice made Jun gasp as he started to feel around the door for a way in. Ellin stood back a fair bit watching the teen turn into an animal. She thought he was going to start digging into the ground by the frantic movements he was doing along with his voice cracking.

"M-mom-Kioshi-don't go-I-I'm going to open the door. Fuck-you're really in there? I thought you were both dead!"

"Jun, help us out." a boy's voice whined. Jun dug harder and harder into the cell.

"I-I-I'm triyng Kioshi. Just-just hang in here." he started to get agitated.

"I know a way out," the woman's voice said from the other side. "You can help free us!"

"How? How mom?"

" _Just give us your soul._ "

Ellin tensed up. What the fuck was that? Jun didn't seem to have heard the omnious tone in the woman's voice as he was tugging on a door handle violently.

"I'll give whatever Dexmon needs-"

"Jun!" she pulled the Tamer back, but he shrugged her off and continued at the cell door.

"-I'll do whatever it takes."

"Jun, stop it-that's not-" Ellin was thrown back violently by an angry Jun.

" _That's just...perfect."_

The door violently threw itself open sending Jun flying back into Ellin. The two hit the ground hard and gave loud cries.

"What the-"

Deep inside the door the darkness started to creep out, as large tentacles of dark matter. They slowly started to reach for the dark haired boy, with the voice of Jun's 'mother' cackling.

" _Now, your soul will be_ ** _MINE_** _!"_

"It's Dexmon! Shit! Shit!" Ellin screamed and pulled Jun back. "We got to run-we got to get out of here!"

The two started to run as fast as they could back out of the warehouse. They jumped over debris and metal scraps with as much speed as they could muster, but the black tentacles were faster, quickly gaining speed on them.

"Corona Blaster!"

Out of the side, a violent blast of energy separated Jun and Ellin from Dexmon's tentacles. They stumbled a little, crashing out of the door and into the night air. Everyone else was there, catching them and bringing them back away from Beelzemon's destruction of the warehouse.

"What the hell are you doing!?" screamed Jun, trying to untangle himself from Ai's grasp. "My family's in there!"

"Jun!"

He wizzed around and saw two figures standing by Masahiko and Leonamon. One was a frail skinny woman with long black hair, and another was small boy around ten years old with scrapes and cuts along his arms and legs. Both looked freezing cold and shivered violently despite the Tamers giving them their coats. Jun didn't waste another second to run towards them, hugging them and gripped them tight.

"Mom...Kioshi...you're alive!"

"Oh, Jun. I'm so happy you're okay. Your friend saved us from the cell. Then we heard you went into that warehouse where M was holding you."

"He...he switched the cells didn't he? He knew I would try to come back for you two..." he sniffed, feeling tears prickle at his eyes. "I'm so fucking thankful you're alive."

"Language, Jun." the woman scolded but she didn't put any effort into it. "I'm just glad you're alright. What did he do to you?"

"Mom...he tried to make me kill a man but I said no. I didn't shoot him. Then, M took the gun for himself and shot Henry Wong. But..." Jun turned to the group. "I don't know if the others are going to believe me."

The group, minus Beelzemon, looked at him in awe. Jun Misasaki was actually innocent-a pawn of M and Dexmon's plans. Masahiko went up to him first and held out a hand.

"I believe you Jun. You deserve to be innocent after everything that happened. I will make sure Suzie doesn't hurt you when we explain this to her."

"Did we get a new team member?!" Leonamon cried, excited. "First we get Ai and Impmon and now Jun and Aurarumon? We might actually be a full team yet-"

"We're just temporary teaming up with you guys, don't piss yourselves happy." Ai snapped and looked to Jun. "And...even though you had done some bad things, you at least didn't shoot Henry like we thought. Just...do you know M's true identity? It would help us a lot."

Jun finished hugging his family and turned to the teen girl.

"Sadly, I don't. I never got a look at him but, there is something I should give you. A little bit before Ellin came, a strange person gave me this. I think it's a clue."

It was a small USB file. Jun kept a fist closed around it as he placed it into Ellin's hands.

"I think this person wanted you to have it. They looked funny, like they were wearing a black hoodie with a computer and a red bandana-"

"The Demon Hacker..." breathed Ellin and looked at the USB. Why would they give them this?

"Jun, I think we should go home or somewhere warm. Kioshi is freezing and you have a lot to tell us." Mei said.

Then, a loud shout was head and Beelzemon landed by them, panting.

"That...bastard...doesn't give up! I got him down, but I think he kinda pissed off back into that warehouse. Can't believe I'm saying this but...we're gunna need back up...lots of it."

The problem was being made. Several things needed to be done at once but with the group together it would take forever to do it. The USB...Jun's family...and getting the others to help with Dexmon, finding M and somehow doing all of this within a reasonable time. However, their powerful allies were not around. Takato and Guilmon was away with Rika and Renamon, Henry and Terriermon were down for the count-it was becoming apparently they needed President Yu's help along with Lindy.

Ellin stepped up to the plate and gave orders out.

"Masahiko; you and Leonamon go with Ai and Beelzemon to get backup for this place, Jun; you and I will take your family somewhere safe and we will look at this USB. I want you to tell me everything about how you got this." she turned to the dark mega. "Dexmon going anywhere?"

He shook his head. "Nah. I don't think he's allowed to be mobile or else he would have taken a good chuck outta me. I think we'll be okay to leave him here. He's hurting after I pounded metal on those nasty black things."

"Okay. Let's break and keep in touch with each other with our D-Arcs. Ready?"

"And why should I listen to you, Ondoima? Last time I checked, you're not the leader." Ai challenged. The Australian gave a glare.

"Because this isn't about some stupid team or who's better than who. This is about making sure that bloody Dexmon doesn't get out and take another life. Jun was almost killed due to that thing. I don't care about being a leader, but I care about people's lives. So, if you can agree with that one damn thing then help us out."

"This doesn't change anything." Ai wizzed around and jumped onto Beelzemon. "Hey! Loser-you better hurry up with Leonamon or we're going to leave you in the dust!"

"O-Oh-r-right." Masahiko rushed forwards to Leonamon but Ellin grabbed his collar and quickly whispered to him,

"Be careful of her."

She let him go and off the two went with their digimon. Then, it was Crocomon, Jun, his family, and herself standing outside the warehouse. They didn't say much but left the site as well, getting ready to figure out just what the Demon Hacker wanted to do with them specifically and why they trusted them with information.

Jun and Ellin rubbed their tired eyes, watching the footage again. It showed the same clip over and over again of M going through Shinjuku High, opening a locker door, taking something out and closing it. Then, M walked away. It showed the footage was taken on the night that they faced MetalSeadramon a little bit after the fight. It was morning now and honestly, the two of them were exhausted.

"Okay, so that's all the footage shows." Jun grumbled. "Why did the Demon Hacker give me this?"

"Well, did they say anything to you?"

"No. Just slid it into my cell and left. Not even a hello-" the tall Tamer streched. "Maybe they're just messing with us."

"No-that can't be it." Ellin checked behind her, feeling extra paranoid being back in Hypnos. Despite being in her dorm, she was suspicious. She was sure that the extra agents out and about know that Jun escaped, and for some reason Ai and Mako were highly wanted. She grudgingly passed the information on to Masashiko and Ai but they didn't respond.

Oh well, they had their own issues.

"Ellin, thank you for keeping us here in your dorm." Mei said, sitting at the kitchen table.

"Oh-you're welcome, Ms. Misasaki."

"Please, call me Mei." She was sharing her cup of cocoa with her other son who occasionally came over to bug Jun and ask him questions about being a Tamer, if Ellin was his girlfriend, and if he could become a Tamer.

"Kioshi, I never asked to be a Tamer-it's not like signing up for a class. She and I were just...connected and worked together." Jun explained. "I never want you to go through what I had to in order to save you guys. It was terrible."

"I know sweetie...you had to grow up so fast." Mei sniffed. "You were always the strong one in our family-even after your father left."

Ellin tried her best to ignore the talk and focus on the footage. M goes to the locker, opens it up...takes something out...

"Mate," Crocomon tapped on the girl and pointed at the camera. "Wait a second, think about it. Why would M have a locker at the school?"

"Because he keeps stuff there?" she replied, unsure. Crocomon tisked and shook his head.

"No! Because he's a student! That dumbass actually went to his _own_ locker! Think about it! If we can get into the locker-"

"We can find out his true identity!" Jun gasped. "Jesus, that's smart! And stupid of M!"

"So...we need to find what locker this is." Ellin examined the background of the school. It was the hallway by the gymnasium, fifth bundle, top row...

For some reason, she thought about Suzie being there but that didn't make any sense. She let out a sigh,

"We should go to the school and break into it-"

"Hang on!" Jun cried. "I can't just show up at school! I'm going to get arrested...again."

"Jun's right. Wanker's a dead man walkin'." Crocomon said. "We need a plan."

Then, all that could be heard was the slurps and gulps of the ten year old drinking his cocoa. Everyone looked at him.

"...What?"

* * *

It was curious to Masahiko and Elecmon just how crafty and sneaky Ai and Impmon could be. They journeyed to Hypnos where they noticed an alert had been put up the detainment of Ai, Mako and Impmon himself. They exchanged a few quiet words, but seemed tense. Ignoring Masahiko's questions of _why_ they were now wanted-they used a lower entrance to Hypnos through an odd convenience store. Then, they took the elevator down.

"I think we need to talk to _her_. She has the best shot to get everyone together and get to Dexmon." Ai said to Impmon as the two were standing off by the elevator. It dinged open and they jumped all inside.

"Munchkin, I really don't want to talk to her right now-" Impmon growled looking more timid than he was a few minutes ago. Ai growled back in frustration.

"Oh! Are we going to meet Lindenmon finally? Is she back?" Elecmon asked excited. The digimon turned to Masahiko, "I heard so much about Lindenmon-she's apparently really sweet and kind and caring and beautiful-"

Then, Impmon started to tackle Elecmon with a beet red face.

"I. Told. You. That. In. Confidence. You. Little. Shit!"

Masahiko turned to Ai ignoring the weird antics by the imp.

"Lindenmon's away though, isn't she?"

Ai didn't reply, but by the glances up to him and down to the floor, he was catching on that Ai had told him a fib. They went out of the elevator and down one of lesser known hallways. The winter scenery of snow and ice made a backdrop on one side with the glass windows and on the other side was marble and white tile. It looked like winter wonderland had hit. As well, it became very cold, like they were _actually_ outside. Masahiko noticed he could see his breath. He walked down the hall with the others looking at Ai a little annoyed,

"Okay, so if she was here all this whole time, how come I've never seen her?"

"Shit." Impmon pointed down the hallway and took a few steps back. Masahiko and Ai stopped in their tracks.

"Because, _I_ was hiding in plain sight." a woman's voice called out.

Down the hallway, Lindy stood there in her business uniform, but she was dressed a little nicer. White pants, white suit jacket with a sea green shirt underneath it. Her hair was down but something in her eyes was different. They were almost...glowing. It was getting colder in the hallway and Masahiko shivered.

Lindy walked down the hallway slowly, and it seemed it got colder and colder the closer she came. Elecmon sprang into action, snarling and her tails lit with electricity.

"Masahiko get behind me-I don't know _what_ that is-but it isn't Lindy! Let me attack her!"

Lindy let out a husky chuckle, shaking her head and kept walking forward.

"Masahiko! Let me attack!" Elecmon cried, narrowing her blue eyes. "She smells like a _digimon!_ "

But Masahiko could only leave his mouth slightly open and agape. What was going on? He put a hand out to Lindy,

"H-Hey Lindy. Why is-why is it s-so-cold?"

She didn't reply nor give him any of her attention.

"L-Lindy-h-hey, wh-what's up?" Ai shivered too, but she knew that they were in trouble. She took a step back.

"What's up?" the woman echoed in a light voice. "What's up is that I thought I could trust two little children and their imp to take care of themselves, while I helped Henry with the department and got through my pregnancy. I thought I could trust them _not_ to get into trouble and cause mischief or bully others." Her tone changed significantly into a more icily edge, "Do you think I never had a clue what you and Mako were doing to that boy over there at school? You told him Elecmon was going to die just like Leomon? How _dare_ you say that!"

The floor cracked as more ice covered it. Violently, the ice spiked along the walls making the group flinch. She continued to walk towards them. Masahiko caught Ai's face looking petrified.

"And then, I learn that Mako was hiding something and since a certian imp wouldn't explain to me what was going on, I had to get Jeri of all people to explain what was going on behind the scenes. JERI! That poor woman shouldn't even have to keep tabs on you two! Apparently, my Mako was being accused of being _M_. So do you know what I did, Ai?"

"Uh-"

"I go to the house and not only does it look like a _pig's sty_ but Mako had secret files on these dead Tamers and Proxy digimon! Ai, I'm only going to ask you this question once and you better tell me the truth or I swear to God, I'll become more furious than I am now," At this point Lindy was feet away from them, looking pissed. Ice caked the window making the sunshine streaming through warped and disfigured. She loomed over the Tamer. "What is going on?"

More ice formed. It seemed like it was subarctic in the hallway.

"Lindy, please-we're not bullying them anymore. I-I-I apologized." Ai chattered. It was getting well below zero. "We-we're tr-trying to fix things-"

The woman looked to Masahiko.

"Is this true? Has she been forgiven by you?"

"I..." Masahiko looked frightened at the woman now and he took a step back. She seemed completely different than before when she was normally either tired or cheerful. That was when Elecmon had enough.

"Super Thunder Strike!"

"No!" shrieked Ai, raising her wrist and at the last minute throwing up a sea green barrier. The attack bounced off easily and they were unharmed. "Don't hurt her! She's pregnant!"

" _She's a digimon_!" snarled Elecmon.

"It's not like that!" she yelled. "You-you don't understand."

"What do you mean?" the teen asked. "She looks human."

"Masahiko, digimon can sense other digimon-like Rika said-it feels like the hairs on my neck on on end and there is a itch on the back of my mind I can't scratch. I need to protect you. _My senses don't lie_. I can't tell you why I didn't pick up on this before but somehow she's letting herself known that she's a digimon!" Elecmon narrowed her azure eyes at Lindy. She didn't even flinch.

"So...how does...she..." Masahiko could even form the question to Lindy. She ignored him and knelt down to Ai.

"Ai, I'm so angry at you. I'm still angry at you for what happened with _The Mishap_. Heck, I'm mad about you being complete jerks to these guys who had _nothing_ to do with what's going on between you, Mako and Suzie. That's you three and you three alone. You dragged us into the mess-but I will put that aside for now. For the sake of Mako-he's my Tamer too-I need to know honestly what has been going on."

"Mako isn't M." she replied and hugged Lindy. "And I'm sorry! I'm so, so, sorry for _The Mishap_. I know I hurt you from it too and Mako hurt Impmon. Just...I was so angry that Suzie would-"

"I know-I know. What Suzie did to you and Mako was horrible," Lindy knelt down and hugged her back. The place got warmer. "But you need to learn that lashing out at others isn't the way to solve it. Did you know I used to be bullied at school for being different when I was your age? I thought I taught you better than picking on others because they're different or from another country."

"I...I know. You...you did." Ai sniffed. "And I know you had to make a lot of sacrifices for us."

"None I ever regretted." Lindy sighed and looked exhausted all of a sudden. "Mako isn't M. Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. It just doesn't add up."

"Then, let's go find him. I can sense him he's nearby."

"You can still do that?"

"I got a few tricks up my sleeve," Lindy said. "I'm not completely powerless in this form."

"Form? Okay! Stop! Just stop!" Masahiko had enough. Elecmon looked like she wanted to kill someone and he felt the edginess in his digimon. She was right. Lindy was not human. He pointed a finger at the pregnant woman.

"What are you?"

"I am a hybrid. Half digimon, half human." Lindy looked straight at Masahiko.

He did not expect that to be the answer. The Tamer did a double take.

"A...what?! That can't even exist!" he cried, adjusting his glasses.

"Yes, it can." Ai sighed. "My...digimon was my human babysitter when Mako and I were very, very little. She was killed by a digimon attack and Impmon saved her-by changing into into a digimon. it's a long story-"

"That sounds completely fake! You're tricking me!" he cried. "I'm not stupid-just tell me the truth!"

"Kiddo, she ain't lying." Impmon finally spoke. "She's a hybrid."

"And my husband is one too." Lindy said, but with a steely edge. Masahiko gasped.

"What!? That guy from the hospital that took you? He's a hybrid? How?!"

"Once upon a damn time, I was almost deleted," Impmon said. "Then, toots here saved my life..."

Then, out of all the craziest things Masahiko ever saw, this had to take the cake. Impmon glowed a bright light and in place was a man around his mid twenties with shaggy blonde hair, green eyes, wearing a black leather jacket and black jeans. His voice sounded a little more like Beelzemon but softer. He knelt down at Masahiko's height and bore straight at him.

"...and she changed me into a hybrid as well."

 **End Episode**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** This will be split into two parts. It was a long chapter and I felt like I'm dropping too many balls here. SO! My new readers, welcome to the Hybrid mess! Glad you can make it, not going to be a true vocal point of my series here but Ai and Mako have two partners. Impmon and Henry's assistant Lindy. She's pretty motherly and along with handling her baby, was not too thrilled to learn her Tamers were acting like jerks. Plus, Impmon and her have some issues they need to discuss. Next season, you'll see in action maybe.

Part two will come next week!

Ciao!

~Link


	22. Episode 22: To Catch A Killer Part II

**Digimon Tamers: Unity**

 _By: Linkmaste_

* * *

Previously on Digimon Tamers Unity...

 _Masahiko: After we were convinced that Jun wasn't a bad guy, we had our own seperate missions to do. Myself and Ai went with our digimon to Hypnos but Lindy was there waiting for us and she did not look happy. I didn't have the slightest clue she was actually half digimon herself along with Impmon. Turns out they're Ai and Mako's partners! As for Jun and Ellin, they were looking at the USB drive the Demon Hacker gave them. I think we're getting close to solving this mystery and I can't stand the thought of someone else getting hurt!_

 **Episode 22: To Catch a Killer Part II**

* * *

Suzie Wong yawned, saying good morning to the other nurses at the hospital. It had only been a few days since Henry was taken in and she was starting to remember everyone's names. From personal care nurse Cho, to Mikyu the charge nurse, she said her hellos in as cheery as a voice as possible and went to Henry's room in ICU. Inside, there was her mother speaking to the comatose Henry in hushed tones, holding his hand tenderly.

She looked up, "Oh..."

"Hi, mom." Suzie made a uncomfortable face. She still hadn't talked to her or made up for their argument that night Henry was admitted...

"I'm going to check up on some things. Could you talk to Henry a little?" Mayumi said tightly and walked past Suzie. She shut the door, while Suzie fidgeted with her D-Arc. Her eyes gazed to the bed where two digimon were sleeping.

"Hey..." Suzie gasped and saw Lopmon sleeping peacefully, curling her ears around Gummymon. "Lopmon, you changed back!"

"Huh?" the rookie yawned and rubbed one of her eyes. "Oh...must have happened during the night. Are you feeling better?"

"Loads-I brought some of Henry's favourite movies for him. Maybe, it would help." the leader smiled and showed a small bag of a few superhero movies. He was always a sucker for them.

They barely got into the first fifteen minutes of the movie when Tomone came into the hospital room with a bright smile on her face. The girl was holding some flowers and waved at Suzie.

"I haven't seen you in school in a bit so I picked up some homework and...I got a bit of a bonus from working so hard. I thought you and I could go to the spa-wouldn't that be fun?"

"A spa..." Suzie bit her lip. Any other time, any other day, and she would have jumped out of her seat and ran off with her best friend but now...it seemed like the most inappropriate time. She had homework she missed, Chikara's wrath to endure, her teammates need some kind of guidance-

"It's okay just go." Lopmon waved an ear. "Honestly Tomone, thank you for stopping by. She needs a day to just relax. Henry is still going to be here and if he wakes up, I'll call her personally."

"Or you can just change into Antylamon and hop to her," laughed Tomone. She grabbed Suzie's hand. "Let's go silly-you're off the hook!"

And with that, Suzie was dragged out by Tomone to the spa day. Lopmon sighed comfortably and snuggled back in her spot by Gummymon and Henry's arm and flipped through one of her books. Gummymon woke up and yawned.

"Who was that?"

"Tomone, she's taking Suzie out for a spa date."

"Oh...that's nice." he yawned again and fell back asleep. The two didn't pay attention to the heart rate machine but it started to climb a little...

Suzie and Tomone walked into the peaceful spa. It was very nice with relaxing music playing, comfortable chairs around the waiting area and complementary cucumber water ready to drink. While Tomone signed them up for hot massages, a chocolate wrap, and a facial, Suzie glumly looked at her phone. No new messages. No calls. No Henry waking up.

"Hey, forget that." Tomone plucked Suzie's phone out of her hands and put it into the bin of their belongings. Only Tomone kept her duffel bag and grabbed Suzie's hand. "For the next few hours we are going to relax and forget our problems."

"I can't exactly forget it..." Suzie pouted. "Henry is still in his coma-I-Tomone I shouldn't be here-"

A finger was pressed on Suzie's lips and her friend leaned in close.

"Suzie, do you trust me?"

The Tamer didn't even hesitate as she looked at her best friend. Tomone, the calm best friend that stood by her. The most loyal girl a friend could have.

"Of course I do. Let's go shower and get some chocolate wraps going."

Tomone smiled.

"That's my girl."

They entered the showers and started to get undressed. It was mandatory to shower and bathe before doing any spa activities but luckily, the water was warm and right now, they were the only two in the change room. Suzie turned on her water and for the next few minutes, lost herself in the shower.

* * *

At Shinjuku High, Ellin and a baseball cap covered Jun quickly made their way down the halls. Jun's little brother had become the perfect distraction looking like a lost child and had occupied the teachers with his crying and unintelligible words. They had ten minutes tops.

"Quick, this is the way." Ellin said and turned the bend.

"I used to go here."

"Yeah, forgot sorry. A bit of dodgy memory I got, heh."

They then looked at the screen shot of the locker M used and looked at the lockers in the hallway. By the angle of the camera footage, it was a little hard to tell which locker he used. Finally, it was narrowed down to three lockers 665, 666, and 667. Ellin busted open 667 with her lock picking and it showed only a few books belonging to a first year student.

"I doubt it." Jun shook his head.

Next was 665 and it was stinky gym clothes that made both retch.

"Next." he gasped and the locker slammed shut.

Finally, it was 666. A eerily suiting number. A memory flashed into Ellin's mind of Suzie and her walking past this locker. There was _something_ familiar about this.

"Why...did I remember that?" Ellin murmured. She busted open the locker door itself and peered inside.

It was empty. But Ellin saw the edged of the inner locker looking off. Way too off.

"I know a secret locker when I see it." Jun snorted. "Let's so who you really are M..."

Then they looked, and the two let out a loud gasp when they peeled back the backing of the empty locker.

* * *

At the hospital, Gummymon felt something twitch but put it off from his mind. It happened once in awhile so it was nothing new. But then, a more pronounced twitch from Henry's hand made the in-training digimon jump. He nudged Lopmon who was in her book.

"Henry?" the squeak from Gummymon made Henry's face contort and open his eyes.

"Oh my God-Henry!" Lopmon cried and jumped to the 'Nurse' button on the side of the bed. She smashed the button numerous times with her ear. "Henry-can you hear us?"

Henry's eyes widened and he looked from Gummymon to Lopmon in surprise. With the breathing mask over his face, he couldn't exactly talk. He clawed at it at first, then tried to take a breath. It was like he was remembering something and lifted his hand. He made a scribble gesture.

"Write?" Gummymon played charades well with his Tamer. After all these years, if he didn't understand his partner then he didn't deserve to Henry's digimon. The Tamer coughed and nodded his head.

"Lopmon, get us pen and paper now!" he ordered. The brown rookie scooted and went to the Nurses station while calling for help. She snatched some paper and a pen from a nurse's hand. "SorryIneedthisI'llpayyoubackthankyou!"

Lopmon ran back inside the room ignoring the nurses moving around and calling for doctors for Henry and shoved the pen and paper into Henry's hand.

He started to write.

* * *

"Okay, so let me get this straight," Masahiko pinched his nose and tried to dispel the headache he was getting. It was too much information at once and he was running at the same time with Ai, Lindy, Elecmon, and the newly changed Impmon-or Ian as he was called in his human form. Lindy sent a message out to Kazu and Kenta to tackle Dexmon at the warehouse. She lead them into a parking garage filled with sleek black SUVs. "You and your girlfriend-"

"-Technically wife. We're married." Ian and Lindy showed their rings. One was the dark ring that Masahiko noticed on the tail in his rookie form. The other was the white pristine wedding ring Lindy wore on her finger. Lindy popped the car open and everyone climbed in. Lindy took the wheel, Ian was in shotgun, and Ai, Masahiko and Elecmon in the back seat. Everyone was ordered to buckle up by Lindy.

"Toots are ya sure you can-"

"-Carrying our child does _not_ mean I'm helpless, Impy." she glared at him before amazingly he sighed and did his seat belt as well.

"And you two are partners to Ai and Mako and you're freaky half breed experiments...I honestly don't get it-" Masahiko rubbed his temples.

"-Toots and I are hybrids-what's to get?" Ian asked.

The SUV jolted backwards and after a few screw ups from Lindy's part she finally got the turn right and zoomed out of the under-garage and into the streets of Shinjuku. Traffic was heavy, but Lindy was weaving in and out like their lives depended on it.

"But she's actually pregnant?!" he exasperated.

"Yeah, just because I'm a hybrid, doesn't mean my biological functions don't work. I just can't change into my other form right now," Lindy said. She turned left. "It's a bit of a top secret here at Hypnos about us-so maybe if you could keep quiet about it until this whole Dexmon thing settles down-"

"-So, you're going to be a father!" Elecmon grinned at the hybrid. "You must be so excited."

Ai laughed and earned glares from the hybrids. A set of cold sea green eyes in the rear view mirror and a slug punch from Ian.

"The reason he's been avoiding Lindy is because he's too nervous to be a father! He's been a mess since she started her pregnancy-"

"Shut up! You're not in my shoes, munchkin!" Ian yelled. "CAR!"

Lindy swore and swerved out of the way in time. She honked the horn and shouted something in English.

"Stay off the road ya filthy animal!" yelled Ian, shaking a fist.

"Lindy was on the other side of the road!" Masahiko cried.

"The whole freakin' world should be used to toot's drivin'." he snickered. Lindy whacked him.

Masahiko's phone beeped and he looked at it, going pale.

"...Guys! Suzie just sent me and Ellin a group text saying she will be at the spa with Tomone! Mako must be going to the spa for Suzie!"

"Impy, we still need to talk-but now's not the time," Lindy frowned. "And I can sense Mako heading that way. Is there any reason why he would head to a spa?"

"He doesn't seem like the manicure type." Masahiko said.

"Well reply back-call her!" shouted Ai.

"I'm trying!" he snapped. "She's not picking up."

"Children, behave," Lindy turned the bend and stepped on the gas. Then, she growled as the worst possible situation happened. Traffic jam.

"Well, looks like I'm needed finally." Elecmon jumped out of the car without prompt.

 **BOOSTER DIGIVOLUTION**

"Elecmon boost digivolve to...Leonamon!"

Leonamon impressively picked up a small blue Toyota in front of them and pushed it aside. Then she did the same with another car.

"Excuse me-coming through. Nice wheels, dude. Woops-you dropped your cell-move aside everyone! We're saving the city here! Let's go! Whee-Whoo! Whee-Whoo!"

"Well, your digimon is being useful at least." Ai said while Lindy pressed on the gas and drove through, with Leonamon moving cars left right and onto sidewalks. It seemed like they were making progress but each one of them was on edge for what was to come at the spa.

"Mako...please," she whispered to herself. "Please, don't do anything stupid."

* * *

Suzie got out of the shower, feeling hot and prickly. Her normal showers were never that hot, but today was cold outside and she needed to feel some kind of heat. She wrapped herself in a towel and shook her wet hair.

"Hey Tomone, do you have a hair tie?" Suzie asked. She hadn't even taken her shower yet and was busy messing around in her duffel bag. She had her shirt off and was wearing only her bra and panties.

"Yeah, here."

She turned around and that's when something came into Suzie's gut and crawled all the way up into her head. It felt like a wave of bad feelings took her by surprise. Her eyes were embarrassingly looking up and down Tomone's body that seemed to have gone through some drastic changes. She was gaining muscle and lost weight around her waist. But, that's when she noticed a scar on her back. It seemed fresh still and travelled half way to her shoulder blade...

Suzie's blood ran cold.

"Here you go." Tomone turned around and smiled as she gave the hair tie to the Tamer. Then, her smile stopped.

"Is something wrong?"

Her mind was thinking fast. _Too fast!_ All the talks, all the times M was around and she wasn't. That battle when M suffered that gash on their shoulder from Rapidmon...the information she told Tomone that maybe she could have kept secret about...

It couldn't be... _could it?_

The teen was in a dangerous situation. She had to act now. She had to act well.

"Oh! No, just worried about my brother. Thanks." Suzie took the hair tie and tied her hair back. She made sure it was tied tight.

"Anytime, what are friends for?" Tomone softly smiled but even then, Suzie saw the smile was strained. She herself had made that exact same smile so many times it was impossible not to notice. It was fake. Pure and utterly fake.

Suzie let her best friend dive back into her duffel bag so she could casually make her way to the change room door. Her cell phone was at the front entrance and she just needed to make _one_ call. That and her D-Arc would be there to use. She didn't care she was only in a towel, the Tamer needed to get out now. She turned the knob to the change room door, but it was stuck. Suzie felt pins and needles start to appear in her toes and work it's way up to her body.

"Funny," Tomone's voice said in a airy voice. But it held a sinister undertone that the girl picked up straight away. "I thought you were supposed to be a good actress."

* * *

Henry took only a few seconds to write what he needed and he once he did, he laid back down on the bed fully letting Lopmon and Gummymon read. But once they did, Lopmon let out a howl of fear and rush out of the hospital without anyone stopping her.

Gummymon shook his head in pure disbelief as he asked for Henry for more information but he was barely conscious. Nurses came in and started to do vitals and ask the Tamer if he was awake. Through all the commotion, the small digimon got knocked to the ground and the paper was clear to be read by anyone:

 **Tomone is M and she tried to kill me** _ **.**_

* * *

Tomone's locker was clean and pristine on the outside but inside the secret section it was filled with dozen of pictures of dead Tamers and deleted digimon with red X's on them. The pages of hate notes were piled in there along with dozen and dozen of pictures of Suzie with her eyes scratched out. Pens, sharp objects, literally anything was used to wreck the photos and it sent a disturbing message to the two Tamers.

Ellin remembered why. They passed by this locker a few times so Tomone could drop off books. That was why she kept getting the nagging feeling in the back of her mind, that is why she didn't like Tomone and now-

" _Oh, fuck."_ Ellin covered her mouth. Jun looked white and backed away.

"This...this is M?" he picked up some black clothing that was tied to M's suit. It was ripped and destroyed in places with some blood on it. Disgusted, he threw it back in.

Suzie.

Ellin ripped away and took out her phone, calling for Suzie. Three rings and her voicemail came.

" _Heyyy it's me. Leave a message! Winky face!"_

Beep.

 _"Fuck! Fuck!"_ Ellin cursed in her native language. She called again. And a voice message came again.

"We...we gotta show this." Jun gulped. "This is insane. This bitch took my family, this bitch almost killed Mr. Wong-we gotta warn everyone."

"Stop there!" a voice cried. Kioshi ran down the hall looking like he was in deep, deep trouble.

"We're done! Let's go!" he cried running towards the teenagers. Ellin held out her D-Arc.

"Allandmon! Time to go!"

The teachers all gasped, backing up as the large digimon rushed down the hallway, destoryed a locker and covered the Tamers and little kid from the teachers as they climbed on.

"Buckle up, time to escape outback style." Allandmon chuckled and launched himself through a window. Glass shattered everywhere and they bearly had time to cover themselves when the digimon took off down the road.

"Where to love?"

"The spa! The bloody, damn spa! Tomone is alone there with Suzie!" Ellin screamed. "And she's after her!"

* * *

Suzie turned around to see her best friend and huntress standing feet away from her. Her eyes narrowed down on her, and in her hand was M's gauntlet glowing bright blue.

"Y-You-you-'re..." she could'nt even finish the sentence.

"You-you- _You're-pathetic_." M or _Tomone_ mocked Suzie and gave a dark laugh. "Oh! No one suspected me as M did they? After all, how could harmless little Tomone be M? How could a non-Tamer have any power?"

"Tomone, please let's talk about this." Suzie backed up into the door, clenching her towel tighter around her body. She was naked, exposed, and powerless.

"Now, you know how I felt when I had to listen to you tell your 'amazing' stories about being a Tamer. How, having a digimon was the _perfect_ thing. Well, I wanted to be a Tamer too! I wanted a digimon! Aqua Vita!"

Suzie gasped and ran out of the way in time. The attack left a scortching mark on the door but did not break it down. That water must be hot Suzie thought, shaking. She ducked behind some showers and turned them on. Steam filled the room and hoped it provided some cover for her. She needed to hide.

"I wanted a digimon so _bad_ ," Tomone cried. "And I waited! Day after day! I was good-I was a good girl! But _you_."

Suzie had left to another aisle of showers to avoid Tomone. It was now a dangerous game of cat and mouse. The floor was sippery from the steam and water. She had to be quick but quiet. A wrong move and Tomone was going to hurt her.

"You got _everything_ you wanted! You were hot, popular, had not only a boyfriend, but a girlfriend too! I couldn't even get anyone interested in _me_! Plus, you had Lopmon-the most kindest and powerful digimon! What are the fucking odds of that, huh?"

Tomone jumped into another aisle of showers and turned the bend to see Suzie sneaking behind her around the bend. She followed.

"Tomone listen! I...being a Tamer isn't like asking for something. I was given this and Lopmon became my partner. I'm sorry you never got a digimon but if you stop now-"

"No. You don't understand. I can't stop now! I'm so close! I'm so close to having my own digimon, finally!"

Dexmon...

Suzie gasped.

"Tomone listen-listen to me, Dexmon is using you. He's not going to be your digimon."

"He promised me he would be!" Tomone shrieked. An attack blasted some lockers into rubble. "I killed people for him! I took digimon's cores! I fought you and your stupid little team..." the hunteress had suscessfully cornered Suzie. The steam made it difficult to see but she was trapped. "And I shot your pathetic brother."

"I tursted you...I trusted you!" Suzie look appalled. She couldn't even understand the shock she was in and it was making moving difficult. "You were my best friend..."

"And you trusted in the wrong one. Remember that photo that got around after _The Mishap_? That was all my doing. I took you off your stupid throne and made sure _no one_ loved you. What you did to Ai and Mako was icing on the cake!"

"You...that was _you_?" Suzie cried. "You told me that was Hikari!"

"Hikari technically did it-just needed a little push." Tomone giggled. "Now, let's get you ready for Dexmon. You're the last piece of the puzzle, darling."

Suzie pushed herself into the wall but it was no use. She was cornered and Tomone was going to take her. She shut her eyes and yelled for Lopmon.

Tomone stopped and waited for a few seconds, but looked back at Suzie with a sneer.

"...but no one came to help. Let's go-"

"SUZIE, WATCH YOUR EYES!" a voice cried.

Two flash bangs and Suzie had enough react time to shut her eyes. A hand grabbed her and pulled her away from the corner of the shower. She held on to her towl tightly as she ran with the mysterious savior.

She looked up. And couldn't believe who it was.

"Mako!?"

There, Mako was wearing a red banana around his neck and some kind of black hoodie. He gave Suzie a glare.

"Yeah, big whoop-I'm the Demon Hacker."

The two ran around the corner and she gave a glare back.

"You-you-you jerk! What is going on?"

"Tomone is M, thought you knew that," Mako took out his hand and a glow came from the walls. He attatched some kind of device on there.

"No shit, but how did you know-"

"I was following you. I was keeping an eye on things. Look," he put both of his hands on the Tamer's shoulders. "You need to get out of here and grab the others. I know my sister and our partners are on their way, but the others might not have got my clue. I can handle Tomone-"

"Nemesis Ivy!"

The ivy vine came out of nowhere and snagged Mako into the air. He gasped and was taken away past a few showers. Suzie ran after him and saw he was thrown against the wall violently. Tomone had found them.

"You _stupid_ boy. This is the last time you're getting in my way." the huntress hissed. She flung him again into the wall and this time he groaned and slumped to the ground. Gauntlet pointed at him she let herself start monologuing.

"I can't believe after all that she did to you-you still have feelings for her. What did this selfish bitch do to you once you asked if she had feelings for Ai? She pushed you and your sister against each other in lies! Why. Do. You. Care?"

"Because," coughed Mako. He struggled to move. "Because...it beats letting a bitch like you get what she wants."

She kicked him and he lost conciousness.

"MAKO!" Suzie screamed.

Tomone panted heavily as she fixed her hair and turned back to Suzie. An evil glint was in her eyes.

"Now...where were we?"

* * *

"Mako's out! Shit, we have to go in!" Lindy cried. They just arrived at the spa and Lindy parked right up on the sidewalk. She turned off the vehicle and ran out.

"How do you know?" Leonamon asked.

"We can feel how our Tamer's feel-now break down that door or I will!" she shouted back.

"STOMP OF ISIS!"

The group bust into the spa and bypassed everything and everyone until they came to the girls change room. Impmon and Masahiko gave unsure looks. Ai rolled her eyes.

"Let's go! Just keep your eyes on the floor!"

They went in. The showers were still running and everything steamy and hard to see. What was apparent was various blast marks and crushed lockers showing a battle had taken place.

"Suzie!" Masahiko cried

"Mako!" Ai shouted.

"Tomone?" Leonamon called out.

A cough sounded and around the bed, Mako was slowly getting up. While Ai, Ian, and Lindy raced foward, Masahiko and Leonamon stayed back looking perplexed at what Mako was wearing.

"He's...the Demon Hacker?" Masahiko asked, but by his tone he sounded more surprised.

"Mako, Mako can you hear me? Sweetie, open your eyes." Lindy ran a hand along the teen's cheek. "Are you hurt?"

"Ugh...she took her." Mako groaned. "Tomone took Suzie."

"Tomone?" Ai furrowed her eyeborws. "Why would Tomone take Suzie?"

"Because Tomone is M!" Ellin said and raced into the changeroom as well. She, Crocomon, Jun, and a little boy had came in as well. "We just found out the Demon Hacker's clue!"

Mako let out a lose chuckle.

"Glad they figured it out finally, but you're a little too late."

"Wait..." the Aussie narrowed her eyes ."Why is _he_ here?"

"Because he tried to save Suzie-that's why!" Ai snapped. "So congrats, you were wrong this whole time thinking Mako was M!"

"But why did you have all that stuff in your bedroom?" Lindy asked to the walnut haired teen. He shook his head.

"As the Demon Hacker, I thought I could get an edge to figure out who M was. They were focused on Suzie so much I had a feeling they were planning something big for her. I just didn't realize it was Tomone until that locker footage I snatched up from school."

"That's what you gave me." Jun stepped forward. Mako nodded his head.

"Thought you might have a chance since they can't prove you shot Henry. Tomone caught on who I was and was watching the house. She almost got me too if I hadn't gotten away."

"That's why the warehouse only had Dexmon in it." Jun said.

"And that's why you went away." Ai sighed. "I knew you weren't doing any of the bad stuff-"

"Sis, do I look like a bad guy to you?" he chuckled. "I might be a dick, but not a killer."

"You're both grounded-that's what." Lindy interrupted the twins. "But, we need to figure out how to get Suzie back-"

"Suzie!" a voice cried out. Everyone turned to see Lopmon running into the room looking freaked out. She looked at everyone. "Where's Suzie?"

Mako answered her.

"Lopmon...Suzie's gone. Tomone took her."

 **End Episode**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I will be on haitius for a while. There are some things that came in real life that need direct attention and I need to take care of them. Please don't be angry, I have most of this written up just my life needs to come first. I'll update as soon as I can. For now, take this as a gift.**

 **Love, Link**


	23. Episode 23: The Mishap

**Digimon Tamers: Unity**  
 _By: Linkmaste_

* * *

Previously on Digimon Tamers: Unity...

 _Mako: The others helped Jun free his family from Dexmon's capture and started a huge chain reaction ranging from Masahiko finding out that my partners are Hybrids, Henry waking up from his coma, and Suzie finding out that her best friend is actually the huntress M. I tried my best to take her on myself but she was too powerful and knocked me out. Worst thing is that she took Suzie too. Now what do we do?_

 **Episode 23: The Mishap**

* * *

 _Late April..._

In the briefing room, Suzie kept herself occupied in her seat with rigid discipline. She was struggling to keep still with the problems in her mind brewing and bubbling.

The conflicting feelings for Mako and Ai were there as obvious as the sky being blue. It was like two voices in her head that belonged to each of the twins. On one hand, Mako was always there for her. He was head over heels for her since they were children and it seemed like destiny had laid out the carpet for them as a couple. They looked beautiful and everyone approved of them. He was smart and handsome and always knew what to do. It seemed like the obvious choice. Pick Mako, and sign her happily ever after contract.

Then there was that _other_ voice. The more mysterious and exciting one. The one that had Ai's strong voice behind it and it whispered things into her ear. Things that would make her blush furiously but let her heart race and feel somehow...alive. Like her soul had sparked and illuminated. But, there was no happily ever after contract like with Mako. There would be probably secrecy-their families wouldn't exactly enjoy having a daughter who was attracted to girls as well as boys (something she knew and accepted within herself for awhile, but understood that society was not quite ready for her to shout it to the skies).

Ai was exciting, so new, yet so familiar. It was amazing being with her...and the rush of sneaking around finding places to get a moment of privacy was exhilarating. And the things they would talk about...it was like Suzie's opinion actually mattered while with Mako-sometimes he wouldn't take her seriously as much as she wanted.

Then, there was the fact that the digimon were starting to figure things were fishy between the trio. They wouldn't hang out all together anymore as a group and more frequently, she had to tell Lopmon she needed more privacy.

"I don't really approve of what you're doing...but I'll let you be until you're ready to talk." Lopmon said absent mindingly one night before she took off. It left the Tamer a little unsure and miffed as she shut the window door. As if her digimon knew what she was going through...she huffed and texted Tomone about some homework.

Her and Lopmon...they were their own team and so close. The duo used to be connected but lately, she had been distancing herself from the bunny digimon. Soon, she was going to figure out what the teen had done. How she's been playing with not only Mako's feelings but Ai's as well. She just hoped she could put it off as long as possible before the consequences caught up with her. It was selfish, but Suzie didn't care.

Her thoughts were starting to be drowned out by Lindy and Ian arguing in front of her, while Ai was texting on her phone and Mako was faciliting the fight between their partners. It wasn't often the hybrid couple would fight openly, but it was usually a good enough reason.

The reason today being that Ai and Mako were about to embark on their first solo mission. As in none of the other Tamers were going to join them. Of course, Lindy was set against it.

"Our Tamers are too _young_." she said, folding her arms. "I don't like it."

"Toots, look at 'em." the human 'Impmon' or Ian as he was named, argued. He pointed at both of them. "They're almost fifteen! How old were you when ya started to battle?"

"I was fourteen-but that's completly different!" she narrowed her eyes. "This time, there will be no backup, there will be no extra help. This is dangerous."

"Lindy, we can take care of ourselves." Mako soothed to the blonde woman. "You're going to be there too-"

"-Along with Suzie and Lopmon," Henry chimed in, holding his briefing package in front of him as a shield as he entered the room. The last time he input his opinion, Lindy threw a heel at him. She really didn't like the idea of Ai and Mako going and lately her outbursts were on the more violent side. "I wouldn't ask this of them if it wasn't important and if I didn't trust them."

It took another few minutes of soothing and assurances to calm Lindy down enough for her to take a seat. Then, Rika, Renamon, Takato, and Guilmon all walked in ready to help out with the debriefing. It was a pretty huge deal. They were passing on the responsibility hat to the next generation: Ai, Mako, and Suzie. The next big three.

"Alright, now that we're all here: we can begin." Henry clicked on the power point and began the briefing. Suzie kept her focus fixed on the screen as much as she could. Rika started to talk,

"In the digital world, we're getting signs of a pretty powerful digimon overtaking a whole layer. It's known as a MadLeomon. Mega level. And very brutal fighting style. It ripped apart villages that the Royal Knights have put back together and the last thing we need is for the villages to be deleted. Several types of digimon are only found here so think of it as a mass extinction of Chinese people-"

"Hey," Suzie pouted, earning snickers from Ai and Mako.

"No offence, just an example." Takato soothed. He took over. "We need you three to go in and take out the digimon. Brownie points for trying to get it to stop but-"

"-No, just delete it. I don't want this to be any riskier than it already is-" Henry interrupted.

"-But Hen, you know what would happen if they delete a digimon-"

"Don't care." the director turned to the trio Tamers. "Delete it. Don't worry about saving it."

"Uh..." the twins looked confused. "No...absorbing it...right?"

It was a taboo subject now a days of absorbing a digimon's data. Long ago, the original trio used to do it. Now, they mushed it, pounded it into the younger Tamer's minds that absorbing a digimon's data was on par with cannibalism. So then maybe, one day that digimon can come back somehow and be a better 'mon. It was fine by them, Ian would never even let anyone think about absorbing for he knew the consequences better than anyone else. It made him look a little older as the name MadLeomon was mentioned and he withdrew to the back quietly.

"No. No absorbing. I don't even want to think of the consquence of absorbing the data." Rika got back in, getting a glare from Takato. "Goggle head, this is their first offical mission, let's keep this simple for them."

"So, where's the layer?" Ai asked.

"It's in the jungle sector, level...three." Henry double checked his papers. "Biomerge before facing it off and Suzie will be in charge of the D-Port."

"Biomerge?" Ai and Mako asked, excited. This earned a snort from Suzie. She knew how to Biomerge with Lopmon since she was young-thirteen. But the twins, they were by far the youngest at eleven years old when they first accomplished it with their partners. The bad guy they were facing, didn't even stand a chance. It might have been a few years since they had to use it but they were eager to grab any chance they could get.

"Yes, Biomerge-I know you two don't exactly like it-" the older Wong looked at the hybrids...

"Damn right we don't like it," Ian growled. "It's dangerous and we only done it once."

"Plus, if anything happens to us in those forms then they could get severely hurt-it's a two way street." Lindy added in.

"Beelzemon and Lindenmon are good forms, but this needs some more...'oomf'." Takato made the sound giving a uneasy smile. Then, he stopped after recieving the nasty glares from the hybrids. They didn't like being told their forms were weak.

"Even Cherubimon?" Lopmon asked. "We're pretty big and we don't want to hurt anyone that's not intended for the battle."

"Actually, that's what we're counting on." Rika replied. "This MadLeomon is pretty large so a good Holy Hug should bring it down."

"That's easy to do-we love giving hugs." giggled Suzie. "Are we going now?"

"Yeah, are we going to go?" Ai and Mako asked at once. Then, they rolled their eyes at each other. It was cute when they were younger but now, it was just annoying.

Henry sighed and dug out the D-Port from his jacket pocket and gave it to Suzie. His grey eyes stared at her.

"Be careful."

"I will, brother." she smiled.

With a slash in the air, and everyone telling them good luck, the trio Tamers plus their partner stepped into the digital world.

They ended up in the outskirts of the jungle region. It was comprised of three different levels or 'layers' in the digital world. Each layer comprised of different villages and different kinds of tropical digial binomes. The one they were on was a more overgrown and humid section with almost no path to walk on but weeds and branches surrounding them and encasing them into the world. Up in the sky was the human world, but it was difficult to keep tabs on it since the trees stood up high, and the large leaves obstructed the sky. Commonly, the shade made it seem a little darker than what it actually was. It was warm and already the twins peeled off their jackets and Suzie was content she kept her tank top and short shorts for her outfit. She wore high laced sneakers that went up to her mid calves and of course they were bright pink.

The two hybrids glowed and naturally changed into their digimon counterparts. Impmon and what appeared as a dark blue replica of the imp like digimon with sea green bandana and gloves stood on each side of Ai and Mako. For simplicity sake, they kept the other Impmon's name Lindy to avoid confusion.

Lindy jumped ahead to talk to Lopmon and chat with her. The two were friends and liked to talk to one another about various topics. Today it was probably battle strategy and some back up plans they could use if something should go wrong. Impmon kept back with Ai who scanned the area with her D-Arc. Suzie had walked slightly ahead so she could mentally prepare herself for battle. It was going to be tricky, but if she could not think about either twin for a second while biomerged-

"Hey...um, can we talk?" Mako asked quietly.

The pink haired teen snapped out of her thoughts and looked at everyone before agreeing to talk to Mako. They were all distracted with one another.

"S-sure. What's up?" she cursed for sounding so off. Mako seemed to notice it with a change of expression on his face. It looked hesitant and unsure.

"I...I wanted to make sure we were alright. Like us-as a couple," he began. "I saw something at the party and I didn't know how to bring it up to you."

"Uh," Suzie felt her whole body tense up and it felt like the soul was sucked out of her. Shit. Mako saw her and Ai kissing. What the hell was she going to say now?!

"I thought we were okay and stuff and I know I wasn't perfect at first but I think you owe it to me if things were not okay. D-do you... _like_ Ai?" his brown eyes bore at her and the more the conversation went, the more panicked Suzie felt inside.

If a picture could be painted inside her mind, it would be like a 'Code Red' sounding off with a high pitch alarm, and dozens of mini-Suzies were scrambling around in her mind going completely insane. On the surface however, she pulled herself together to keep a straight face.

Okay, the mini Suzie's were panicking but maybe she should come clean. It might hurt Mako's feelings but being honest is a much better route than-

"Ai tried to come on to me," Suzie heard herself talking quietly. "I...I tried being discreet about it but she just doesn't take a hint. I didn't want to get you involved because she's your sister and she's my friend too. I just don't know what can get through her mind that we're a couple..."

The term 'word vomit' was coined spectacularly in a 2003 movie called Mean Girls. One of the things the movie had was a problem of 'word vomit' where a person would start saying things that we're not quite thought through or processed completely in their mind. The words then are spewed out as quick as possible. It could be very honest words or in this case a pure utter lie. It's not a pretty sight and it causes some of worst decisions in people's lives.

In Suzie's case, she meant to come clean, but a last minute change of lying to Mako and saying Ai had been forcing herself onto the teen was a terrible, terrible mistake. She wanted to stop the words spilling out but they just kept coming. His face turned stonily.

"She...she really did that?"

More word vomit was coming.

Okay Suzie she thought to herself, now just say you made a mistake and tell the truth-

"Yes, it's just...I don't know what to do..."

Or just fucking throw yourself out the window she thought to herself angrily. She mentally felt like two sides of her were now full on fighting. The one that wanted to save her own skin at any cost and her common sense side-the one people think didn't quite reached her since Henry had the sensible traits. Just what the hell was she doing!?

"Honestly, I didn't know that's what happened. I'll have a talk with her now-" Mako started to move towards Ai but Suzie grabbed his hand and pulled him towards her.

"No," she hissed. "We're on a mission-think about it. We need everyone in the right mindset-I shouldn't have even told you what was going on."

And the lie Suzie planted had started to take its growth. Deep in Mako's mind, it was being nurtured with Suzie's lie, Ai's distant behavior, and the fact that even through they hadn't fought terribly since they were little children the two were always fighting over the same thing. Their digimon, their possessions, and now Suzie. Just when was it going to end? A resentment formed against Ai in Mako's mind.

"You have a point. For now. But, please tell me next time that something like this is going on. I actually thought you were cheating on me." He looked almost heart broken as he said it. "I don't know what I would do if you left me. Especially for my sister of all people-it's not exactly normal for girls to do that."

"Mako-" Suzie was about to scold him for thinking like that until a loud thud interupted them. Lindy and Lopmon first looked up and darted ahead to see the commotion.

The terrain changed after turning the bend. They had only been walking for a half hour and the forest significantly started to decrease as broken trunks and decaying leaves were appearing in the path. The group shared a unsure look. This looked bad. The brown shriveled up leaves were crunching under everyone's feet as they walked slower but the loud roar made everyone stop.

"I sense it." Lopmon confirmed. "That must be MadLeomon."

Lindy turned to Impmon.

"You okay, Impy?"

He shook his head.

"Yeah, just gotta get my head in. Munchkins, ya good?"

"Yeah, I'm good to go. Try not to call Lindy and I for too much help." Ai teased. Mako gave a cold glare and shoved her aside.

"Whatever, sis."

The Tamer made a face and looked to Suzie for some kind of inside information but all she could do was shrug. Just get through this battle and she can try to reclarify what she told Mako...somehow...without sounding like a liar.

There was a hill and the group knew over it was MadLeomon. They could even see flashes of his attacks and glimpses of ebony frizzy mane. He was huge. Earth shattering roars made the level floor beneath them tremble and for a second everyone lost their balance.

"We need to be bigger before we go face him." Suzie said and took out her D-Arc. "I'll go in first with Lopmon and you two flank. Okay?"

"Sure."

"Whatever."

Suzie saw Lopmon jump up on her shoulder and they exchanged a look. It was time to Biomerge into Cherubimon-the holy angel of Chasity. Suzie waved her D-Arc in the air.

 **BIOMERGE DIGIVOLUTION**

A spark of pink light engulfed the forest and between the two small figures, a large being emerged.

"Lopmon biomerge to..."

The beast was giant with a soft pink body and white underbelly. A jester like collar wrapped around her neck with yellow bells that rang with holy clarity. In contrast to the tiny beast legs, there was giant claw like hands that only gave hugs and held lightning bolts. The ears frayed out and spread wide giving the appearance of wings with soft, beautiful fluffs of fur on the ends. Holding them in place was two pure gold rings-holy rings that held the power of Cherubimon and her celestial power. Finally with pale yellow face marks, the large black eyes gave no looks of ferocity, but a deep kindness that understanding that she needed to stop MadLeomon-preferrably peacefully.

"Cherubimon!"

The holy angel had made quite a grand entrance. Her arura shone brightly and made MadLeomon stop what he was doing and squint his tiny red eyes. The black mane and fur on his body was sharp and rough with his large bulky muscles scarred and scraped from all the resistance he had faced over the past few days. Data encircled around him signalling he just deleted another digimon and abosrbed it. The gurgle inside his throat suggested he was laughing and made the vacccine digimon choke back a cry of dispair. The holy angel did not like deletion nor harm.

"MadLeomon!" boomed Cherubimon. Her voice was a combination of Lopmon's and Suzie's but had a more mature and adult quality to it. It shook to the core of Ai, Mako and the digimon but it seemed to only irk the virus mega. "Cease this bloodshed and forfit yourself! I, Cherubimon will spare you if you stop this instant."

It seemed like the MadLeomon was considering its options but then, he slammed his fists on the ground, like a child that had been told 'no'. A loud wail sounded and he let drool escape his maw. It looked like he was going to go down fighting.

"I'm sorry you feel that way." Cherubimon said. In her hand a lightening bolt was produced in a crackle of light. It glowed the brightest of yellow and hurt to look directly at it. Like a source of all light and pure goodness the bolt seemed to be the kryptonite for MadLeomon. "Lightening Spear!"

It soared in the air and made quick impact with MadLeomon. However, a large metallic chainsaw was produced last minute by the mega and with no finesse or grace, cut the bolt in half. It slip apart and destroyed anything behind him in a flash of light. Cherubimon winced as more forest and jungle was deleted. This was not going to be a pretty fight like she had hoped.

Impmon looked to Mako.

"Munchkin, ya wanna kick this sad lookin' thing's ass?"

Mako pulled out his D-Arc, the purple and black designed device that started to rumble and make a dark violet light. He nodded his head.

 **BIOMERGE DIGIVOLUTION**

"Impmon Biomerge to..."

In place, was a likeness of Beelzemon but a red facemask covered his face. Long shoulder length choppy blonde hair graced his face and he wore a red cape with a purple symbol on his back that looked like a tree. In his one hand was a laser canon that was faithful for his attacks and in the other was darkness in a law black claw. Black matter that was not quite solid to be considered wings but not liquid enough to dissipate was attatched to his shoulder blades and gave the sloppy appearance of wings. His suit was rough and tattered with the effect that he had been in plenty of battles of his age. Confidant green eyes bore straight on and one single brown eye was placed in the middle with the mask covering it. Purple stripes detailed his jawline hooking upwards to his mouth where a fang poked out.

"Allocenmon!"

Beside the demon mega, another sea green light was produced within Ai and Lindy.

"Lindy Biomerge to..."

"Kashimon!"

The four armed giant woman had appeared. She held a beautiful silver deer mask with long antlers sprouting from the top. Long brown hair spilled behind her back in a tight braid with a sea green bow tied together, and tuffles of white hair framing her face. Her dark skin contrasted the blue and yellow battle suit she held and white baggy pants her body had looked fierce in. A quiver and bow was in her care as she prepared to launch an arrow and ran into battle looking focused and quiet.

"Hey, asshole! Take this!" Allocenmon called out showering the MadLemon in dozens of laser canon attacks. "Corona Desolation!"

Allocenmon on the other hand, was straight forward and pure firepower.

It was a nice combination of the demon knight mega, the quiet giant woman mega, and the holy beast as they started to overwhelm MadLeomon. The downside to his chainsaw was that it held only close range attacks, while the other three had pure long range attacks. He wasn't even going to stand a chance at the rate they were going.

It looked like it was going to be a cut and dry battle. Maybe a few scrapes, but nothing too serious and the group was liking their odds by the second.

"Ice Miricle." Kashimon whispered and let her arrow fly into the sky. It hit its mark on the chainsaw and froze the engine in place-making the weapon useless. MadLeomon howled and sent a dark wave of energy outwards making Cherubimon grimance. It seemed like it was effecting her espeically.

"You okay?" Kashimon called out. The holy angel smiled.

"Nothing I can't handle."

Inside Cherubimon, it was the digi-core of Lopmon and the soul of Suzie running the show. The two were one in a sense of within, Lopmon was starting to understand what Suzie was feeling, that rush of heart racing, and some memories escaped from Suzie's sealed mind. It made for something of an internal battle-like inner voices arguging in your head. It went something like the following:

"Suzie, are you...with both Ai and Mako?" Lopmon asked.

"Is now really a good time to ask?" Suzie replied, trying to wiggle herself out of her partner's question. "We have to keep focused-"

But the digimon was piecing everything together too quick.

"That's why you wanted me to leave so much-Suzie you have to tell Mako-"

"I don't have to tell him anything."

"What?" the digimon would have looked shocked if she still had a physcial form. Instead it was a prang of hurt inside Cherubimon and guilt made it's way in. "Suzie, you lied to Mako! I can't believe you had been doing this-don't you care about their feelings?"

"I'll care later! Last time I checked you're not my parent, so just quit it!"

Cherubimon was not the only one with internal struggle. Allocenmon was lashing out more irratically and it was clear he was distracted with something on his mind. The internal struggle between Mako and Impmon was apparent.

"So, ya think ya can just hide all this stuff from me and toots and we wouldn't notice?" Impmon scoffed. "Munchkin, why didn'ta ya say anythin'?"

"It's none of your buisness what's going on between me and Suzie!" Mako growled.

"But you're pissed at Ai for something you don't know for sure she did. Ya can't think she'll actually do that..."

"I don't know what to think!" screamed Mako. "I just want to kill something."

"And I'm all for pounding this MadLeomon into data mush, but we're gunna get hurt if ya keep feelin' like this. Can't believe I'm bein' the mature one here but take a breather-the others are doing fine-"

"No." Mako's stern voice interupted. "We're going in."

And just like that, Allocenmon had lost the balance. Mako was in the full front seat almost mentally shoving Impmon back. His mind was racing, flashes of Suzie and Ai kissing made his blood boil. She was _his_! Not Ai's. It changed quickly from hurt to anger back to hurt again. The mega digimon felt tears prickle his eyes as he launched another attack.

"What's going on with those two?" Kashimon murmured to herself. She noticed the slight changes to the battle stragetities. Cherubimon was pulling out more while Allocenmon was getting closer to MadLeomon-almost too close. While the chainsaw was temporarly frozen, his other hand was clear-

" **LOOK OUT!** " Kashimon cried but it was too late. Allocenmon was grasped by MadLeomon and the mega digimon wheezed in pain.

"L-let-let go of m-me." Mako's voice sounded from Allocenmon. It felt like he was instantly drained of power and clairty. Panic was starting to take over, and all he could do was struggle. Struggle, struggle, struggle.

"Heh," MadLeomon flashed his red eyes. His gurgle of words came out almost intelligentable but he was enjoying the pain he was giving to Allocenmon. "Tasty...treat..." His maw opened.

"Holy Hug!"

Cherubimon came from behind and gave a powerful embrace to the mega virus digimon. In obvous pain, the bulky dark digimon let go of Allocenmon to attack the divine digimon. She wouldn't release or caese her iron grip on him.

"Allocenmon fly away!" she grit her teeth.

"Did you cheat on me, Suzie?" Mako's voice was prominant. "Did you actually kiss Ai?"

The question stunned Cherubimon and Kashimon. Kashimon's face looked confused and curious as to what Cherubimon was going to say.

"I-" Cherubimon's voice changed to Suzie's. "Mako-this is not the time-"

"This is the damn perfect time!"

"No! I told you it was all Ai! She did all of it!"

Then, Kashimon flinched and the internal struggle began within her. Lindy was on top of the memories and pulled them out effortlessly from Ai. The reality was that Suzie was much to blame as Ai and it made her upset.

"Ai, she's lying."

"I know..." the Tamer's voice seemed far away and wobbling, almost on the verge of crying.

MadLeomon was tired of struggling but the thirst to kill and destroy was soley driving him. He waved his arms and struggled to get free and luckily, once Cherubimon started to talk in the one girl's voice, he broke the hug. Then he whipped around and clawed at the first thing he could grab.

That thing was the two holy rings on Cherubimon's ears. The mega digimon gave a husky growl.

"Stupid angel..."

"Gah! H-Help me." Cherubimon cried out. She took out a lightening spear but MadLeomon just gripped tighter and cracked them. "Allocenmon..."

But the demon knight stood there flying in the air. His face looked controted as he turned to Kashimon.

"Why? Why would you try to take her away from me?"

"I-" Kashimon dropped her bow and shook her head. "I didn't take her. She told me-"

"You're a liar!" he roared.

"I am not a liar!" Ai's voice cried out. "I am your sister-why would I do that behind your back? Suzie isn't honest!"

"Ai, we need to put this away for now." Lindy's voice came through. "We need to save Cherubi-"

Then, it was like Lindy was thrown into the back dephs of Kashimon's mind. Shackles prevented her from sharing the body and she was forced to watch everything else play out. Impmon was in the same position as he could only try to call out Mako's name and struggle to break free. The twins had complete control of the digimon form but it wouldn't last long.

While the twins argued, Cherubimon's holy rings cracked further and couldn't hold anymore. They shattered. Gold speckls of light flew away and in a bright burst, Cherubimon the angel of Chasity had fallen-changing into Suzie and Kokomon. They fell under MadLeomon's radar who absorbed the gold speckles of data into himself. Then he gave a victorious roar. The power surged within him.

Kashimon and Allocenmon stepped back, feeling suddenly very afraid. No where was Suzie or Kokomon seen and the large, bloodthirsty digimon was looming over them.

"Next." he gurgled.

"Ice Miricle!" cried Kashimon, launching an arrow. She panicked and missed.

"Corona Desolation!" Allocenmon shouted but MadLeomon blocked it. He swiped Allocenmon and threw him back into the jungle. Then the same happened to Kashimon as she was whipped through jungle and a branched cracked her on her head just right for everything to go black.

* * *

When Suzie came to, she felt heavy like she couldn't move right away. The sky she was looking at was dark red, almost like it was blood. Lightning crackled that was dark violet and specks of data was rising to the sky. She coughed and turned over, to see Kokomon out cold. She looked far worse than herself so Suzie picked her up gently. Then, she recollected her memories.

"Ai! Mako!" she cried running around the jungle. She had no idea where she was going and she was panicking. The D-Port that would take them home was missing, she hurt her ankel, and her digimon was uncouncious.

"Ai! Mako!"

After a few minutes of running through the endless dying green jungle, she found a clearing where Ai and Mako were facing off. Their partners were on the ground out cold as well. Mako looked darkly at Ai.

"Look what you done! You always ruin everything!"

He threw a punch at his sister which made Suzie gasp. Luckily, Ai was quicker and dodged it.

"Mako, I swear that Suzie was in on this just as much as I was. She was supposed to tell you-"

"-Tell me what! That you practically pushed yourself on her! You're disgusting!"

Ai countered a punch but got kneed in the gut. She doubled over and backed up.

"I love Suzie and you tried to take her away from me-why do you always get jealous of everything around me? Why do you have to envy everything?"

"I-I love Suzie too-" gasped Ai. She was on her knees. "Ever since I could figure out the feelings inside me-" she was cut off by Mako kicking her into the ground.

"Stop!" Suzie had enough and intervened, putting her body between Ai and Mako. He frowned,

"Move."

"No-no-" Suzie cried. "I-Mako I have to tell you the truth-I-I-"

"Say it!" Ai yelled.

"Say...what?" the Tamer lowered his fists but they were still clentched.

"I fell for Ai. I was with Ai while I was with you-I didn't want to hurt your feelings and I love both of you-"

The look of shock and dismay appeared on Mako's face. His brown eyes shut tight as he started to walk away. Suzie lunged and grabbed his arm.

"Wait-"

He shoved her down.

"No. Just fuck off. You did enough."

As Mako left, Suzie turned to Ai and helped her up.

"I should have told him sooner-"

Slap.

Suzie stared shell shocked as the sting of the slap took over the whole side of her face. Ai panted as she lowered her hand.

"Fuck. You." she growled. Then, she stormed off to where Mako had left.

Suzie felt the tears run down her face, but hearing the far away sound of MadLeomon made her refocus her attention. She had to fix this somehow. Grabbing Kokomon, she took off to the field where the battle was.

But the field was completly destoryed. Anything that held some sort of life was gone and it was charcol black. More lightning struck and in the distance she could see MadLeomon fighting a few digimon. She squinted and realized it was Brother CalvisAngemon, Lord Lucemon, and the leader of the Royal Knights, Alphamon.

She watched the battle go on while holding her partner who was still knocked out. She felt numb, completly numb as she knew this was going terrible. She not only managed to screw up Ai and Mako's friendship and relationships with them but also the mission. The thought of how many digimon that were deleted due to her-

Suzie retched suddenly, surprised by how in the digital world she actually vomited. Disgusted by what came out, she walked away trying to gain some kind of composure. However, she felt jittery and panicky like she had something following her.

"Suzie."

She spun around and saw Kazu and Andromon standing there looking concerned. He walked up to her.

"We're taking you home, c'mon."

Then, she started to cry. Not when MadLeomon tore off her Holy Rings, not when Ai slapped her, not when she saw all the failure and destruction that MadLeomon accomplished, but knowing that Kazu was sent to take her home to face her brother. Henry.

A single swipe from Kazu's D-Port and it was concerned faces all around looking at her and Lopmon. From Takato, to her mother, to a stoic and cold faced Henry.

"Suzie, are you alright?"

"Suzie, what happened?"

"Suzie.."

"Suzie..."

" _Suzie. "_

The voice made Suzie open her eyes slowly. She wasn't at _The Mishap_ anymore...she was in some dark area hearing only the drips of water and a famillar voice.

 _"Suzie, wake up_."

The Tamer was dangling by her wrists that were chained up on the wall. She felt cold and saw she was only wearing a thin long t-shirt and nothing else. Looking slightly down, her pink eyes widened and all the memories caught up with her. She remembered Tomone was M and she kidnapped her. Now, she was at her mercy.

Tomone was in her full battle suit sans her helmet. The once kind and timid friend looked deeply deranged with her dark eyes having a preditory look to them. She smirked,

"Welcome to your worst nightmare, best friend. Shall we begin?"

 **End Episode.**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Kashimon and Allocenmon are my own creations please ask before using. The Mishap was this huge combination of Suzie losing Ai and Mako and their failed mission plus Suzie and Lopmon had their Holy Rings destroyed so they couldn't access Cherubimon anymore. Then, we come to that first episode of this series. That layer is now destroyed due to the inability to contain MadLeomon in time so Alphamon, Lucemon and CalvisAngemon decided to destroy the layer.

Next time on Digimon Tamer's Unity it's time for a huge showdown! Will the others find Suzie in time? Will Tomone succeed in bringing back Dexmon to full power? Find out on the next episode Final Destination!

See ya!

~Link


	24. Episode 24: Final Destination

**Digimon Tamers: Unity**

 _By: Linkmaste_

* * *

 _Previously on Digimon Tamers: Unity..._

Suzie: Ever since The Mishap, Lopmon and I can't change back into Cherubimon or even digivolve!

Ai: You like me...right?

Suzie: Yeah...a lot.

Mako: Are you and Ai...together?

Suzie: No! She's just pushing herself on me!

Mako: I can't believe you're a liar Suzie, just fuck off!

Ellin: You're telling me if I help catch this M guy, you'll start the trial back on for my brother Mr. Wong?

Henry: I have a lot of power and influence...more than people realize.

Mayumi: I can't believe my baby was shot! Oh, Henry!

Masahiko: Dad, I have to do this. Being a Tamer isn't just playing around-we help protect people!

Lindy: I'm a hybrid. And my husband is one too...

Tomone: No one thought of me as M did they? Pathetic!

Suzie: Mako, you're the Demon Hacker?

Mako: Yeah, big whoop. I'm the Demon Hacker. I'd thought I could get an edge on Tomone and catch her.

Lopmon: Where's Suzie? Where did she go?

Mako: I'm sorry Lopmon, Tomone took her-she took Suzie.

Magimon: A human soul is needed for Dexmon to truly come back. Then, we'll all be too late to stop it.

 _And now..._

* * *

 **Episode 24: Final Destination**

* * *

In Hypnos, several Tamers, digimon, hybrids, and others were crammed into a small seclusive meeting room-trying their best to have their own space. However, the sheer mass and volumes of persons, plus the critical distress of the situation caused several to be uncomfortable.

Ellin, Masahiko, Crocomon and Elecmon were huddled together, looking anxious. Their leader Suzie had been kidnapped and it had been a few hours since they had seen Lopmon. The tiny brown digimon had stormed away in tears after being told Suzie was gone. It had been fruitless to bring her back. When upset, the digimon had the stubbornness that mirrored her partner. Other matters needed to be attended to and they knew she would return.

Henry was unconscious again at the hospital-however was improving very well since first waking up. Gummymon gave a message saying he was on his way to help.

Suzie's mother being 'upset' was an insult to the reality of it. The short mother was not to be reckoned with as she marched around the room trying to find answers as to how her youngest baby had been kidnapped.

"Why would such a sweet, sweet girl like Tomone take my daughter?" Mayumi cried to Ellin and Masahiko. The two looked uneasily at each other for some kind of help to an answer. She sobbed onto Ellin's chest going on about how Suzie was in danger and needed her.

"Ms. Wong, we are going to do everything we can to get Suzie back." Masahiko comforted. "But we have to find out where she's taken to-"

"-Isn't it obvious? Probably the warehouse where Dexmon is," Jun said, folding his arms. "We should go back there and sweep it clean."

"Kazu and Kenta didn't find anything there. It was empty." Lindy shook her head. "I think Dexmon had a plan to get out of there once Tomone captured Suzie."

"Would there be any other places Tomone would hide?" Ellin rubbed Mayumi's back softly, gazing at Jun. The Tamer sighed,

"I honestly wish I could know, but that was it. The warehouses and the school were the main meeting places-"

"JUN!"

The Tamer spun around and his face brightened. Aruraumon jumped into his arms, almost knocking him off his feet. He hugged her tight. Ai and Impmon were following behind, looking indifferent to the reunion.

"I'm glad I can see you again." he smiled. She whacked his arm.

"You could have been killed without me! What the hell!"

"It was tricky, but we managed to sneak her out of the cells downstairs." Ai mentioned and gave a small smile.

"I know, I know, thank you," Jun said. "But, on the bright side, the others don't want our data and skin anymore...I think."

The plant digimon gave a suspicious stare at the Tamers and digimon. No one made a move until Elecmon jumped forward holding out a paw in a boisterous nature.

"Hi! Sorry about almost killing you-kinda awkward but-welcome to the team!"

Aruraumon shook her hand limply. "Uh, thanks...you're really-"

"Annoying? Yeah, get used to it." Impmon rolled his eyes. "Not that I'm all for this reunion crap, but we should do something. Startin' with finding out where princess is and getting the chocolate bunny back here."

"The imp's right." Crocomon agreed. "Find out where Dexmon and Tomone are-while making sure Lopmon is here with us. She's hurting and I can't even begin to imagine what's going through in her bloody mind."

Then, the doors opened and the Mako entered. He had a bandage on his head looked less tense than before. Lindy unfolded her arms and wordlessly strode forward. She took Mako's hand tightly.

"You feeling okay?"

"Yeah-"

"-good because we're having a little talk." her tone went cold and hard. Ai stiffened and backed away as Mako was dragged into another room looking terrified. Masahiko looked at Impmon and opened his mouth.

"Don't say a word about it, kiddo. You know the deal."

He zipped it shut. Ever since learning about the secret, he can't look at the digimon-hybird the same way. Knowing that there was a whole other side of him that was married...and going to be a father. But that meant Ellin and Crocomon couldn't be told what was going on. How was he supposed to keep that big of a secret? Elecmon seemed a little uncomfortable as well. She let her tails droop to the ground.

Ellin and Crocomon gave a look to each other and shrugged.

"He kinda deserves it-been a buggar ever since-" she started.

"Don't. Even. Start." Ai threatened.

Before the Aussie could retort, Masahiko put a hand on her shoulder.

"Not now, we can argue later with her. Suzie needs us."

"But where would she be!?"

"I have an idea on how to find her."

Everyone saw Terriermon at the doors with Lopmon beside him. The digimon jumped on the table and gave a little smile.

"Henry and I have been working on tracking Dexmon since we heard of it. He was analyzing digital cores and making a map of where a collection of cores would be held. Kind of like finding rogue digimon on a map. It's not finished, but I think I can boot it up. If we see a lot of cores-"

"-we would have Dexmon's location!" Masahiko looked excited.

Most of the group went with Terriermon to the computers. While Lopmon fell behind, Crocomon walked with her.

"Love, we'll find her. She's going to be okay."

Lopmon didn't reply but let her head rest on the aquatic digimon's shoulder. Surprised by the physical contact, his cheeks grew hot as he wrapped an arm around her. The gesture comforted the brown digimon as they walked together without another word.

"Give me a second to get the program running. I don't got fingers like Henry." Terriermon cracked his tiny paws and got to work. Ellin and Masahiko stood behind looking at the screens, while Jun and Aruraumon examined the room. It was filled with complex and colorful server boards and several computers that looked expensive and sleek. Electrical wires and internet cables twisted out in different directions looking like chaos and harmony molded together in the room. He let out a low whistle.

"This is pretty neat."

"And warm," complained Aruraumon. She lifted her flower gently. "I'm getting wilted from this heat."

"Aha!" cried the green bunny digimon. Lopmon perked her head.

"Did you find them?"

"No, but I found two locations of clusters of digital cores." Terriermon typed furiously on the keyboard. The screen expanded onto two monitors of maps. One seemed familiar as it was the burnt down steel mill that the digimon visited weeks ago. The other was mysterious and had special digital code on it.

"This first location is in the human world. That Japan Iron and Metal has a hot spot of digital cores. The other is in the digital world. Looks like either can be Dexmon."

"I ain't likin' the sound of this." Impmon warned, but Terriermon waved an ear.

"Neither do I, but Suzie needs us. I can contact Takato and get his team to tackle the digital world spot. I'll go there as well."

"And the other spot?" Masahiko asked.

"Isn't it obvious? You all are going. Together as a team." Terriermon spun his chair around. "I'm not Henry, and I'm not going to lie-this is pretty dangerous. Someone could get hurt or die. I'm not ignorant to that anymore, I almost lost Henry due to our stupid mistakes-" the bunny digimon took a breath. "But, I don't think any of us are going to stand around and let Suzie get hurt. So, you all need to put aside the differences and work together. I think it's possible you all can do it-with the right motivation."

Elecmon stood forward raising a paw.

"I'm ready to go now! So is Masahiko!"

The Tamer adjusted his glasses, taking out his D-Arc. He was ready. Ellin stood forward.

"Suzie is our leader and friend. Would be bloody outrageous not to go. Crocomon agrees."

"So do I." Lopmon added.

Everyone looked to Jun and Aruarumon who looked uncomfortable. Ellin opened her mouth but he cut her off.

"I'm going too. I'm not doing this for Wong but I want revenge for what Tomone put us through-"

"No!" cried Kioshi. "Don't go!"

"Kioshi, I have to. That blonde lady will take care of you when she comes back. I'll come back. I promise." he hugged his brother. The boy started to whine but Jun shut it down with a look. Sulking, the boy went to a chair to wait.

"Hold on! I'm coming too!" Ai cried. The others turned to her with a curious look. "I-Suzie's been my friend since we were little. Despite everything that's happened between us, and _The Mishap_ and all of this I...I care about her," a strange blush crept up on her cheeks as she looked down. "...and I want to make sure she's okay." Unsure, Ai looked to Impmon who looked like he was going to say no, but gave away a little of his tough composure.

"As if I'm gunna let ya go alone, all you morons need someone who can go mega."

The team was made: Ellin, Crocomon, Masahiko, Elecmon, Jun, Aruarumon, Ai, Impmon, and Lopmon. It was an odd ball sort of team but despite all the different looks, attitudes, and personalities it seemed...unified. Terriermon gave the location in the digital world and handed Ellin the D-port.

"Momentai," Terriermon said. "Look out for each other out there. Contact us with Mako's D-Arc if you run into Tomone or Dexmon. We'll be over in seconds."

Ellin turned to the group looking a little hesitant.

"Is...everyone ready?"

The group gave a unanimous agreement. Crocomon nudged her.

"Ya got this mate."

The Tamer turned back into her fierce self. She turned on the D-Port and sliced the air. A high whine and a bright flash opened up the portal and everyone jumped in. Then, it closed. Terriermon, Kioshi and Mayumi were alone together and looked exhausted.

"Where's Lindy?" Mayumi asked, twisting her body around. "She took Mako to another room looking very upset."

"I wouldn't worry about that too much. They're going to be awhile. Can you bring Kioshi back to his mom? I have to get ready."

"Aren't you calling Takato?" Mayumi rose an eyebrow. The rookie digimon let out a small laugh and waved an ear.

"Don't worry about that. I got it covered."

Once the other two left, the bunny digimon slumped a little. The exhaustion seemed to overcome his normally robust personality. His ears dragged on the ground as he went back to the computer, typed a few keys on the board and dialed Takato. After several rings no one answered.

"Still nothing, huh?" he said quietly to himself. "No one's heard from you for a few days guys...and we got major trouble here..." Terriermon gave a sad smile. "Momentai, Terriermon. I can do this." He shut his eyes and changed into Gargomon. "I can take the other place. For Henry."

And without another word, he left.

* * *

Suzie struggled with her chains ferociously. Her body moved in spasms as she arched her back, twisted her hips-any sort of struggle to loosen her binds. But, it wasn't working. She just hung there with her wrists cuffed and the rest of her body dangling down. Tomone stood there with an amused look.

"LOPMON!" Suzie screamed, but it was useless. She had no idea where she was, and knowing M-or Tomone, she was smart enough to put her in a place where she wouldn't be seen or heard. It was very dark and the small of burnt metal filled her nostrils. Where was she? Her head twisted down and to the right to a small silver table on wheels that Tomone had beside her. Strange sharp objects made her gut and body go limp.

"Oh!" Tomone gave a smile at Suzie's reaction to the silver table. "I'm glad you noticed that-we're going to be doing a few things to you if you don't give into my master's demands," she picked up a scalpel. "Now, since we are friends I will give you the benefit of the doubt to agree to give your soul to Dexmon and go without torturing you. What do you say?"

A wad of spit landed on the raven haired teen's face. Suzie looked evenly at her with a glint of rage in her eyes.

"Do your worst."

Tomone brought herself closer to Suzie with the scalpel after wiping her face clean.

"We can arrange that." she replied darkly.

The knife pressed on Suzie's thigh, the soft flesh that never had any blemishes. She took a breath, preparing mentally for the pain and shutting her eyes. The knife dug deeper but suddenly stopped. Cracking an eye open, she saw Tomone spacing out almost with the scalpel in her hand. Trembling.

"Yes...I understand...that would work as well..." she murmured quietly. Was someone talking to her? Looking beyond, she saw a green glow in another room but there were floating pixels. Was that...Dexmon?

"What's going on?" Suzie asked. "Tomone? Talk to me."

"I have a better idea. If you're unwilling to give me your soul, I'll just kill everyone you love."

The sentence gave chills down Suzie's spine. She continued.

"Since we all know your friends and digimon are coming to get you, I'll just kill them. You know that they're no match for Dexmon. He's almost mega level, and ready to consume anything. Did you know that it took all four sovereigns to defeat him? That's a lot of power and I don't think all of your digimon combined can make the power of a _single_ sovereign. So, do the math. Give me your soul and I'll let all your friends and digimon live."

Suzie hung her head low, letting it actually sink in. Even if for some miracle that everyone had found her and came to the rescue, Dexmon was still stronger than them. Heck, even a good attacks from Tomone would do them in! What was she going to do? She couldn't give him her soul-it would be just as bad!

But could she live with the burden of everyone she knew and loved dead?

"I'll let you think about it." Tomone left her prisoner's line of sight and into the shadows. The sound of metal collapsing jolted her a little and she strained her wrists again to see if she could weaken the chains. However, they were melted tight onto the wall. The wall itself was cracked and ashen, as if it went through some sort of fire.

 _Limestone_ Suzie thought randomly. This was probably limestone built to hold her up with the chains. Something Masahiko would know so much and she only knew because he rambled on about rocks until it made Suzie want to wail. God knows he can't get a date because-

Wait a second...

She felt suddenly very curious at how exactly sturdy limestone was. She concentrated on her right wrist-twisting it and pulling solely on that section. She felt something come loose and a crack appeared on the wall.

"Masahiko, I am so hugging you when I get out of here." she whispered with a smile. It would take some time, but she had it and she had enough strength to keep pressuring the one chain on the wall. Enough force and when Tomone came back...it would be a whole different game.

* * *

The group entered the digital world nearby an abandoned factory city. The buildings had been connected by rusty pipes, wide as a road, to each other. A generator that had seen better days had moss grown all over it, with some tiny yellow flowers starting to bloom. The sky was bright blue, just like the day when the group went to the two villages.

"What is this place?" Elecmon asked, looking curious.

"I dunno...some kind of town?" Masahiko suggested.

"Seems like it. Let's just go." Ellin made her way forward first with Crocomon and Lopmon right behind her. Jun and Aruraumon stayed in the back, making sure no one flanked them.

"Do we even know _where_ we're going?" Ai asked, folding her arms. "It's not like Terriermon wrote it down-"

"I got it on my D-Arc!" Masahiko held it up. "It's like a cluster of yellow dots. We're on here too!"

He showed them the grid on his device. It was black with green lines indicating buildings they were surrounded by. Then, in the far right corner was a large cluster of dots almost thirty of them. Then, there was the group in various colours ranging from celadon to turquoise. It seemed to represent them and their digimon. After a few minutes to open their devices, everyone had a reading on the location of the clusters.

And so the group made their way, overcoming the maze of moss and rust covered buildings. The twists and turns made the group confused a few times but after consulting their devices, they figured out a path and came before the largest building. It seemed to be sealed shut by the moss and rust grown over it. Behind the building was a river that seemed to jog Lopmon's memory faintly.

"Why...does this place seem a little famillar?" she murmured.

"Love?" Crocomon asked. "Everything right?"

"Yeah, it's probably nothing. Let's get Suzie."

"I say we attack this door all at once." Ellin said, backing up. "Give them a good knocking."

All the digimon lined up starting from Lopmon all the way down to Aruraumon. Ice balls, fire balls, electricity and more attacks were charging up. All the Tamers got in their positions and Ellin made the final count.

"FIRE!"

"Blazing Ice!"

"Summon Flame!"

"Nemesis Ivy!"

"Aqua Vita!"

"Super Thunder Strike!"

It was a perfect combination that blasted the doors cleanly apart. Smoke drifted into the interior of the building. Everyone went in and the Tamers clicked on their lights via their D-Arcs.

It was an empty building, with pillars reaching high into the celing. Several machines were mounted to the walls with more rusted gears and the time tale that this place had aged significantly. The group went deeper into the centre of the building looking more confused as ever.

"...there's no one here." Aruraumon turned to Jun who shrugged.

Then, a cackle was heard...and it grew louder...and louder that made everyone look around wildly. Until they slowly looked up. There clinging to the ceiling was a dozen coreless digimon all with dark violet feathers and bird like qualities. They resembled falcons. Glittering in the darkness was their cool grey claws that seemed to be like razor sharp steel. They all had no eyes, and let out a shrill laughter alike seagulls.

Masahiko pointed his D-Arc at them.

"Chakoramon. Bird vius digimon. Special attack: Wind Razor."

And that was all that was said before they swooped down and chaos ensued. Dark birds flew left, right and centre-attacking each rookie. Elecmon shocked one, but was tackled by another. Crocomon had the right idea with Lopmon by sticking to a wall and attacking there but even then, that left Impmon and Aruraumon left fending for themselves.

"Digi-Modify! Hyper Wing activate!" Ai shouted, swiping her card. Impmon took flight.

"Even playing field bird brains! Badaboom!" he shouted, firing off fireballs left, right and center.

Ellin, Masahiko, and Jun took note and swiped a Digivolution card.

 **REGENERATE DIGIVOLUTION**

"Crocomon Regenerate digivolve to...Bunyipmon!"

 **BOOST DIGIVOLUTION**

"Elecmon Boost digivolve to...Leonamon!"

"Aruraumon Boost Digivolve to...Atropamon!"

The two champions took hold of a Chakoramon each. Leonamon jumped high with her mighty legs and attacked with her shield, sending the coreless digimon onto the ground. Atropamon then fire black bullets into it from her beak.

"Belladonna!"

The digimon's data collasped to the ground. When they moved onto the second one, Impmon wizzed by with his wings doing several spins and turns to duck away from the Chakoramon.

"Wind Razor!" it flapped its powerful wings causing Impmon to loose ariel advantage. He felt dizzy from all the spinning, sending out a cry of help to Ai.

"Digi-Modify! Angemon's Fist Activate!"

"Hand of Fate!" Impmon screamed making a punching motion towards Chakoramon. It eveloped into a bright light, oblivating the bird digimon. Impmon turned his head to Ai who gave him a thumbs up.

"Got you covered." she smirked.

Lopmon and Bunyipmon fought with the rest of the flock of Chakoramon. Lopmon managed to get on her friends shoulder and let out seveal balls of ice at them while Bunyipmon used his spear to knock them down further. They worked together as a team.

"Love, do me a solid and turn the bottom of this place into ice." he said. Lopmon hesitated, but then started to unleash a flurry of icy blasts on the floor. In seconds, the once stone tiled floor tuned into solid ice.

"What you doing?" Ellin cried.

"Hey imp, I need your fire for a second." he grunted, spinning his spear in the air. Impmon made a face but then complied letting a summon flame melt the ice into water. The ultimate grinned.

"Bloody perfect! Winnipeg!"

The water churned and turned into a giant hand grabbing the rest of the Chakoramon. With a wave of his spear, Bunyipmon smashed with his 'hand' into the walls and destroyed the rest of the coreless bird digimon. They crumbled the ground, cracking and shatting into data particles.

"Yes! Point for us!" Leonamon shouted, punching the air.

"Don't count on it just yet." Atropamon said, looking tense. Her grass feathers ruffled and her fern tail fanned out.

"Why's that shelia?" Bunyipmon asked.

"More's on the way."

She was right. A dozen more Chakoramon swooped in, swarming the team. The aquatic ultimate let out a scowl,

"...Buggar."

* * *

Suzie kept hear ears peeled as she focused her wrist on turning and twisting. It was painful for the last few minutes as her arms and joints ached to stop, but she couldn't. Since Tomone had let, the limestone had cracked significantly and she could feel the brace for the chains just loosening-

 _Creek._

"Oh, no. Not now." uttered Suzie. She stopped moving and let herself hang down completly. She was so close! She watched as Tomone stepped forward into the light with a mischievous grin.

"You're friends had arrived. They're fighting some of my lovely birds right now, but I think I let you have enough time to think about it. What do you say, bestie? Give up and let Dexmon take your soul? Or let all your friends die?"

"Tomone," Suzie began. "Remember when we first met? How you were so scared of meeting everyone and I found you in the hallway? You looked lost so I wanted to help you. Then, we became best friends from then on. We did homework together, walked to school, we even tried out for that cheerleading team and didn't even make the first cut. Do you remember why? It was because I was too short and you refused to move on without me." Suzie gave a sad smile. "Tomone, you're not like this-"

"Shut up!" she shouted. "You were always better than me! You were prettier, funnier, everyone _loved_ you! You were even saving the world! What kind of kid just goes around and saves the world, huh? Why coudn't I have those adventures!?" Tomone paced around looking more distraught by the second, holding her head. "I wanted a digimon! I wanted to be loved like you were and have someone I could have adventures with! I wanted someone like Lopmon!" Her gauntlet shone in a vibrant green, brighter than Suzie had ever seen it. "I just wanted to be special...that's all."

"Tomone..." she saw that she wasn't looking and jiggled her wrist a little more.

The intensity of the green light within Tomone grew hotter, as if she was becoming a burning flame. Darkness seeped into her coming from where 'Dexmon' was held.

"And Dexmon came to me... _me._ And he told me I could be special. So...so special. All I had to do was follow his orders and he would give me a digimon...the most powerful digimon ever. I am finally becoming better than you, Suzie! I am finally becoming special!"

Suzie gasped as the limstone succumbed to the wiggling and the connection to the chain snapped. Now, the pressure was all on Suzie's other wrist and it made her arm ache terribly. But, Tomone wasn't paying attention as she was lost in the green and black light.

"Now, I'll give _anything_ to take you down! I'll give all my heart!"

"Tomone, stop!" protested Suzie.

"My body!"

"No!"

"Even... _my soul_." Tomone finished.

There wasn't any hesitation as the black tentacles engulfed Tomone from the darkness. Suzie screamed for her friend, but she couldn't be heard. The wind roared and swirled around her like some kind of cocoon. She saw Tomone's body silhouette but it was slowly changing.

"No..." cried Suzie, struggling further to get the other side free.

"Suzie!"

There running up to her was Gargomon, who seemed distracted by the changing figure.

"Gargomon?"

"I'm glad you're okay. Let's get out of here before she turns into Dexmon's true form!"

Gargomon smashed the other brace on the chain and lowered Suzie down. He frowned and picked her up effortlessly. Then, he took off as fast as he could to the exit.

"How did you find me?"

"We're in Japan Iron and Metal. The others are looking for you too."

"Where are they?"

"We couldn't figure out the two places Dexmon's cores were so we split up."

"But-but why are you _alone_?" cried Suzie. "Where's Takato, Rika-"

"They didn't pick up..." Gargomon frowned and sadly spoke. "I couldn't get ahold of any of the original group. Henry is still recovering from being shot. That's why we need to get out of here."

They came up to a heavy iron door that had debris and black matter covering it. Angry, Gargol unloaded his guns on it.

"Gargo Pellets!"

Groans came from Tomone changing and the lights were starting to dim. Nervous, Suzie shouted at him to work faster.

"I'm trying!" snapped the digimon, unloading his weaponized hands faster. The shell casings popped out like popcorn and flew everywhere.

Gargomon pulled the door open slowly until there was enough room for Suzie. It was a tight squeeze but she made it through first and extended her hand out to Gargomon.

"C'mon!"

He hesitated, hearing the quietness from Tomone. It wasn't useful just for them to get trapped on the way out...

With sudden thinking, he started to shut the doors and gave one last look to Suzie.

"Get out and get help."

 ** _SLAM_**

"Gargomon!" shrieked Suzie. She banged on the door. "No!"

He turned around to face his fate. Nervous, and petrified, he saw that Tomone wasn't there anymore by the chains. The room seemed...empty. But something powerful was lurking about and he could sense it. Something very, very powerful. Loading his guns, he stiffened and moved about.

"Alright you big sorry sack of crap-GET OUT HERE AND FACE ME!" he shouted.

A gurgle of a chuckle rang out from the celing that was too dark to see. He looked upwards.

Then, a monster dropped down. It was as large and made the room shake from landing on the ground. Although having the lower body of a spider, it seemed the likeness of Tomone with her hair spilling down its body but with large engrossed shoulders and long spider legs with extra legs added. Purple body armor covered it along with M's helmet on top. Green lines addressed the body of it with a large tail thrashing out. The helmet held no visor instead bright white eyes.

"Process 0." it said.

A large claw reached out and tried to swipe Gargomon, but he mirciously jumped out of the way letting himself fly into the air.

"Let's go." he said and let himself fall back down, pointing both guns at the newly made 'Dexmon'. "Gargol Pellets!"

* * *

The flock of Chakoramon were turning into a huge problem. Every time one of the digimon destoryed them, another took it's place. They were vicious, attacking with their wings, claws, and pecking-aiming for the eyes, or sensitive places like Atropamon's head.

"How many are there?!" cried Leonamon, bashing another with her shield. She repeated the process, almost going feral like with the violent smashing onto the Chakoramon. It crumbled into data.

"I have no freakin' clue! But I'm getting sick of it!" Impmon growled. He turned to Ai and didn't say anything but she understood what he meant. She activated her D-Shield. A bright sea-green barrier appeared to hold off the flock. Then, Impmon glowed bright.

 **WARP DIGIVOLUTION**

"Impmon Warp Digivolve to...Beelzemon Blast Mode!"

"Alright ya stinkin' birds-eat this!" Beelzemon flapped his ebony wings into the middle of the room and drew a pentagram symbol in thin air. A purple light appeared as a magicial design before him and he aimed his laser canon into the centre. It wined loudly, charging and preparing.

"You guys get out of here!" shouted Ai. "We'll take them!"

Ellin, Masahiko, Leonamon, Bunyipmon, and Lopmon made a break for it. However Jun and Atropamon looked to each other. He raised his D-arc into the sky, and she glowed bright.

 **REGENERATE DIGIVOLIUTON**

"Atropamon regenerate digiovle to...Iolamon!"

"Round them up!" Jun ordered.

"Elusis Strke!"

The attack caused all the Chakoramon to line up perfectly with Beelzemon's attack. Ai held her shield tigher as Jun made his green barrier and trapped all the dark coreless digimon inside.

"Are you sure about this?" Ai asked. Jun nodded, focusing his energy on Iolamon and the Chakoramons.

"Let's go! They'll be fine." Bunyipmon said and managed to get the others out of the room into another corridor. They heard the loud rumble and Beelzemon's roar of 'Corona Destroyer' Then, the halls shook and trembled loudly. It was starting to collapse.

"RUN!" shrieked Lopmon. Leonamon picked up Masahiko while Bunyipmon picked up Lopmon and Ellin. They sprinted down the hall with crumbling debris on their heels.

With an extra burst of speed, Bunyipmon made to be quicker and dodged a piece of concrete slab falling through the corridor, straight from the celing into the floor. What resulted was a chasm of darkness. Down there was for absolution, death and deletion.

"Hurry!" Ellin shouted to Masahiko and Leonamon.

Leonamon stumbled a little. She was losing speed due to holding Masahiko and making sure the rubble wouldn't hit both of them. The closer they came to the chasm, the less likely she was to believe that they were going to make it.

"We're going to make it!" Masahiko yelled.

"I...I don't know about this!"

"Leonamon, you have to trust me! We will make it!"

"Trust you?" she looked at her Tamer. The once scrawny and cowardly boy had suddenly changed into the fearless young adult. He had a look that burned in his eyes, a kind of determination that wouldn't be put out so easily. A yellow glow came from his back but she paid little attention as she was at the edge...and she jumped.

"GAHHH!" cried Masahiko, feeling them fly in the air. Then a burning sensation was felt on his back and everything went yellow.

 **REGENERATE DIGIVOLUTION**

"Leonamon Regenerate Digiolve to..."

Masahiko felt the shift of her changing onto her four paws. Her structure became more lion like as she had more amour covering her body, almost down to her very claws. Two long metal wings that were less like a bird and more like a plane had protruded from her back, going outwards with blasters on the end. Her tail sprouted into nine pieces all flying in various places. Finally, her helm became more sturdy with a nemes cloth on the inside and on the outside two horns came out with a giant red ruby in the centre. The Tamer felt the largest difference, was now he was on her back, and going at such a high speed that he had to put down his head and clentch his eyes.

"MachElecmon!" she shouted.

They escaped the dark chasm and flew fowards, picking up Bunyipmon, Ellin, and Lopmon. It was in only a matter of seconds that she changed, flew out, grabbed the others, and rammed into another room where the blast had not affected it. They sprawled outwards flying into boxes, tables, or the wall.

"Next time, can you warn me before you go that fast?" Masahiko asked his digimon. She shrugged.

"Couldn't help it-but look at me! I'm super fast!"

"Approximatly, she can travel at speeds where she surpasses sound." Ellin read off her device after picking herself back up. "MachElecmon-ultimate level, vaccine, special attacks are Shu and Tefnut-two hurricane like attacks one deals in electricity and the other dealing with barriers. That was too close for comfort." She ran a hand through her hair. "I hope the others are alright."

"We're okay!" a tiny voice came from her D-Arc. It was Jun. "Beelzemon did a number on the Chakoramon but we're going to take time to find another route to you. Go onwards. We'll catch up."

"That was probably all a trap from Dexmon." Lopmon said sadly. "To divert us from Suzie..."

"So she's at the other location!" cried Masahiko. "We have to go all the way back?"

"I...don't think we need to, mates." Bunyipmon cocked a brow and narrowed his eyes at a shimmering rip in the wall. It was a small room they landed in, one full of supplies and maps and books, like a study. A green like portal was shimmering in the wall as if someone chisled it out. "We might be just tinny here."

"Tinny-"

"Lucky, I meant bloody lucky-out of our arses!" the digimon rolled his eyes at Lopmon. "Love, let's use it."

"Should we? Without the others?" Masahiko looked usure.

"Suzie is top priority and this portal might lead us to her." Lopmon frowned. She raced forward and dove in, instigating shock and a gasp from the others. Ellin followed, with Bunyipmon, then Masahiko and MachElecmon at the end. It felt a little uncomfortable but the group arrived in a hallway that was dark...and the smell of burnt metal and charcoal made Lopmon suddenly remember where she was.

"The mill! We're at the steel mill! The other location-" she felt disoriented with all the memories of that fire, the shadow of M, the sense of Suzie just nearby and something big and terrible lurking in her senses. It made her head spin, but she chose to ignore it and continue forward out of the portal room.

When the group marched forward, and burst through the doors just ahead of them, they felt it. It was the pit where Lopmon fell into when she confronted her 'demons'. The power and sheer despair that was Dexmon who held an uncouncious Gargomon in its claw was there in all its glory. Everyone sucked in their breath and watched as the champion bunny digimon was thrown up in the air...and started to fall down...and down...into Dexmon's wide recieving mouth.

"Gargomon!" everyone cried at once.

Everything felt like it was slow moition as Gargomon fell closer and closer to Dexmon's mouth and it seemed unlikely that anything was going to save him from being Dexmon's first complete digi-core meal.

 **End Episode**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Chakoramon belongs to KingKaiju. it's his original creation but I'm just borrowing it. If you want, check out Digimon Saga by him, he features the purple falcon digimon in his story as one of the main characters and she's awesome! So...long time no see huh? I won't say too much other than next chapter is the Last Chapter! See you in the next episode of Digimon Tamers: Unity A Terrible Fate!

~Link


	25. Episode 25: A Terrible Fate

**Digimon Tamers: Unity**

 _By: Linkmaste_

* * *

Episode 25: A Terrible Fate

* * *

The behemoth known as Dexmon had opened its maw wide, preparing for the tasty meal of Gargomon. It had calculated its plan so carefully, and so thoughtfully that nothing could stop it. Finally, it had a physical form-with the help of that stupid human girl. She had been such a beautiful pawn, so eager, and so willing to succumb to his persuasion. Just a flimsy promise of being her 'partner' and she was begging to do his bidding. It was perfect. Feeling the cores inside itself, the sensation of touch, and physcially _being_ here was on par with unadulterated ecstasy. It was a thrill deep and exhilarating it hadn't felt for centuries! The champion gun handed digimon fell into its mouth and Dexmon clamped shut, consuming the digimon and the core as well. The power was just starting to absorb and it could barely hear the horrified gasps and screams from those pathetic Tamers and their pets.

What a strange misfortune that not even a few seconds after basking in the glory, did a pain ripped through its thorax, took something out, and tore out to the other side. Panicked, Dexmon glanced sideways and could see a mechanical digimon that resembled a lioness had taken out Gargomon from its throat. If it could, it would have unleashed a howl of pain.

"I got him!" called out MachElecmon. She flew up to the ceiling to avoid a clumsy grab from Dexmon. She landed beside the group, letting Masahiko and Ellin pick up the injured Gargomon.

"I was nearly Dexmon chow," chuckled the digimon lightly. He looked drained and static from the whole ordeal. "Thank you."

"Rest for now, we got this." Ellin smiled and turned away. She gave a frown at Dexmon and pointed at it. "Hey ugly! Get ready to suffer because we're kicking your ass!"

The response was not expected as a dark wave of energy engulfed Dexmon and it came out completely healed. Hallow white eyes stared at them in a challenging manner. It was the final fight and the group pumped themselves up ready to go.

"Attack!" yelled the Tamers together.

Bunyipmon and MachElecmon took a valiant charge, launching their powerful attacks.

"Shu!" A hurricane of wind and electricity came from within the ultimate. She threw her head back, and as a howl ripped out of her throat, it whipped wildly, giving its own life as it tore into Dexmon-shredding data. Next, Bunyipmon pointed his spear at it while jumping into the air,

"Yellowknife!"

Dozens of translucent, sparkling gold spears appeared beside him and flew at breakneck speed, forming an onslaught comparable to an army towards the monster. They clawed into Dexmon's body, gashing and causing data to break and crumble.

The two teens fist pumped at the success! Maybe, they weren't as screwed as they thought...

But, as they finished their attacks, the data recomposed and was absorbed back into the monster. He launched a black ball of energy at Masahiko and Ellin. They dove out of the way just in time to opposite directions. It dissolved part of the steel and damaged the walls so badly, it looked warped and disfigured beyond belief.

"Gah!" cried Masahiko, almost letting his glasses fall off. "How did it do that?!"

"Dexmon is comprised of cores and a soul, not much physical matter," explained Bunyipmon. "We need to get those cores out of him-or better yet-"

"The soul. You need Tomone's soul." Lopmon said. She turned to Gargomon, "She's still in there-isn't she?"

"Yeah, she's in there alright. You guys have to get her out somehow." the bunny champion winced as he tried to stand. He took a knee, gathering some energy to get himself back up, "I sent Suzie out of here-I didn't know where you guys were or when you'd show up, but you should find her."

The brown and pink bunny digimon nodded and ran to a large pair of black doors. Noticing a crack that could fit her tiny body, she squeezed into it and left the room.

"Guess it's just us against it." Ellin pulled out a card. "Digi-Modify! Hyper Power activate!"

"Yellowknife!"

"Process 01." Dexmon launched a dark claw at Bunyipmon, but MachElecmon blocked it with a well placed wind barrier.

"Tefnut! Try again, buster! Shu!"

Lopmon sprinted down the burned corridor, trying her hardest to focus on Suzie's energy. It was there, she knew it. But with the terrifying Dexmon attacking her friends, Gargomon nearly eaten, and the chilling memory of last time she was here, she had trouble focusing. Running as fast as her rookie stumpy legs could let her, Lopmon at last saw messy pink hair around the corner, behind some black debris. The Tamer was on the ground, crying with arms curled up into a ball. She seemed terribly upset.

"Suzie!"

Her head picked up instantly, with her pink eyes zoning in on her voice.

"Lopmon?" she weakly called out. Her voice sounded hoarse. The brown bunny digimon jumped into Suzie, letting out a wail,

"Thank the Sovereigns you're alright! I was so worried about you-I thought Tomone-I thought," the digimon cried into Suzie's chest. It was a stirring emotion, the relief would usually bring happiness but for some reason, Lopmon was crying. She felt this way countless times but this time, she couldn't help the tears springing out of her eyes and soaking onto her partner's white shirt.

"I-I'm okay Lopmon." Suzie put a hand gently on her back, "I'm happy you and the others came for me. Where are they?"

Lopmon hiccuped, "They're fighting Dexmon. We got to go back and fight it-Bunyipmon and the others won't be able to do it on their own." She jumped off Suzie and with her ear, lead her back to the battle room. The teen ran as fast as she could, providing she kept her modesty with the thin white t-shirt dress she was wearing. Being yanked constantly, the Tamer felt nervous and pulled back.

"But-but-Tomone-"

"Forget Tomone," snapped Lopmon. "Look, our friends are in there fighting for their lives, we can worry about her later." her look softened a little. "You and I need to lead our team. We have a huge responsibility now and unlike last time, I know nothing is holding you-or us back," Her brown eyes bore into her Tamer with affirmation and confidence. Suzie, do you trust me?"

"Of course I do, I love you." the Tamer replied instantly. It wasn't even a question-just absolution.

Lopmon smiled,

"I love you too. Now, let's go-"

"-I don't have my D-Arc!" protested Suzie. She had forgot it at the spa.

With a surprise, the Tamer felt her chest become hot and light. It was almost like she gave her own energy outwards. When she looked at Lopmon, she had transformed into Antylamon with pink data pixels dissolving around her. The tall ultimate bunny crouched down, peering her eyes at her Tamer. She pointed a large finger at her partner's chest gently poking it.

"We don't need it. That power was inside you all along."

Suzie sniffed her tears away and changed into her usual expression, the cheerful one with a bit of attitude. She nodded to her partner to break down the door.

Antylamon shrugged her shoulders, cracking her neck side to side before transforming her hands into battle axes. With a tight and power spin attack, she bust open the doors.

"Bunny Blade!"

The doors took out Dexmon, where the being slammed violently into the wall and slumped down. The others looked at Antylamon and Suzie with bright faces. It seemed their fate has recollected in their faces.

"Suzie!" Ellin shouted. "Glad to see you're okay!"

"Please, you'd think I'd miss the party going on here?" Suzie, very diva-like, flipped her messy hair back. "As if. You guys mind if I take the lead here?"

"Be our guest!" MachElecmon shouted.

"Good," Suzie jumped down from the ultimate, "Antylamon, attack!" The digimon darted forward to the core eating digimon. Unleashing her battle axes again, she rammed them into the data and purple shields, shredding them like sheets of tin foil.

"Bunny Blade!"

"Yellowknife!" Bunyipmon took the next part and pinned Dexmon in with all the yellow spears the ultimate water native could summon. Then, MachElecmon unleashed a hurricane that tore pieces of the steel mill away and launched it into the mega. The impact of the attacks all combined together caused it to be immobilized, almost torn limb from limb. Then, inside its belly was bright flicking balls of pure light floating with digi-code surrounding them. Anytlamon narrowed her eyes.

"Those are the cores!"

"Get them!" shouted Suzie, throwing a hand out.

MachElecmon managed to destroy two or three cores before Dexmon zipped itself back up, transforming completely intact and refreshed. Three dark hands came out.

"Process 03," it growled and launched an attack. All three ultimate darted different directions and the hands followed each.

"Shit!" shouted Ellin.

"Outmaneuver them!" ordered Suzie.

The digimon did just that with Antylamon running up a wall and coming back down to slice the black arm connecting the claw, with a sickening crack. Another axe brought down and destroyed it. MachElecmon tore into the arm with her teeth, snarling and breaking it into pieces before killing it with her wind electricity attack. Bunyipmon simply moved to the side at the last minute and sliced the hand cleanly in half with his spear. Then, he impaled the hand that turned into dissolving data and crumbled into the ground.

"Now, listen to me," began Suzie. "We are going to have to give it our all to defeat Dexmon. Antylamon, Bunyipmon, MachElecmon! You three need to work in absolute sync-do you understand?"

"Roger!" all chorused out perfectly.

It was a hair pulling battle. The digimon worked carefully and powerfully to not be trapped with Dexmon's 'Process' attacks. They seemed to be climbing higher in numbers, and becoming more deadly than the last. By Process 05, it seemed to cover the walls in black matter and have claws arbitrary shoot out to grasp a Tamer or digimon. Luckily, no one had been caught, even Gargomon who shot any that came near the Tamers or him.

The cores were slowly being drained out of Dexmon, with a few speared by Bunyipmon, or axed by Anytalmon. If not for MachElecmon's 'Tefnut' barrier, Dexmon would had already won.

It seemed to be working. Dexmon was losing power at a rapid rate and by the staggering and clumsy swings, the fate of the battle was going to be in the hands of Suzie and her team.

Suddenly, Dexmon let out a shriek that made everyone duck and cover their ears. It sounded painful and gut wrenching as the center of the room crumbled away and turned into an endless pit.

"Jesus, what's with this thing and endless pits!?" called out Masahiko.

"I don't know, but if any one of us fall into that-we aren't climbing back out!" MachElecmon answered.

"Okay, new plan: don't fall into the bloody pit." Ellin took several steps back, watching more earth crumble into the pit. As debris and scraps of metal fell, a green light seemed to ignite it. The Aussie made herself look up at Dexmon and the battle instead of the pit.

"Keep going!" Suzie ordered. "Get every single core out of there!"

Exhausted but still determined, Antylamon jumped onto Dexmon's back and slashed it open, making it shrill and agitate violently. Another core fell out and she destroyed it.

Everyone heard the cracks and groans within Dexmon as it started to reveal another form. Shrinking, it started to resemble more human and eventually became Tomone with her black hair, fair skin, but she wore purple armour covering her body and her eyes were pure black and full of fury.

"Why can't you let me win!" she shouted, but it echoed with Dexmon's voice. "Why can't you let me be special?"

"Don't give in!" shouted Suzie. "I know it looks like her but it's Dexmon-attack!"

Bunyipmon charged forward with spear in hand. With inhuman reflexes, they dropped kicked him and he smashed into the ground. They were a blur to watch. Then with a dark claw, the humanoid Dexmon pitched him into MachElecmon, where the two hit the wall. Hard. A sickening crack was heard.

"Guys!" Ellin cried. Masahiko jogged towards them, worry thriving in his mind.

It was just Antylamon and Dexmon now. The two stood face to face glaring hard at each other.

"You're not going to win this." her voice spoke cooly. Her face turned into a sneer. "We're too powerful, unlike you and Suzie, we bonded-we became a whole new being! Face it, even without those cores, we can still take you on."

"I'd like to see you try." the digimon responded, and swung her battle axe. They blocked it with their forearm, the amour taking the blunt of it. They countered it with a high jump kick and knocked Antylamon back. Then, a flurry of punches attacked the digimon, one after another making the digimon stagger back towards the pit.

"Antylamon, watch out!" Suzie yelled. She picked up her pace and ran right towards Dexmon. The tackle was ungraceful and the Tamer realized they were very, very sturdy-almost like running into a concrete wall.

"Oof!" she groaned, feeling a pair of hands claw onto her shoulders and hoist her up. Looking at them-she felt petrified of their solid ebony eyes. A cold sensation crept into her as the augmented monster's claws dug into her. She let out a wail of pain.

"Let her go!" cried Ellin as she sprinted towards her friend, but Dexmon kicked her back.

"No, she's mine." they snarled. Then, Anytlamon came to the rescue ensnaring Dexmon in a grab and making Suzie drop to the ground. The two wrestled on the ground, trying to pin one another permanently. Finally after the struggle, they came on top landing hard punches onto Antylamon's face. The sickening slaps of fist connecting with the ultimate made Suzie cry out in horror. Her partner looked rough, with her fur matted, and data frizzing in various places.

Bunyimon sprang back in, using his spear to slash Dexmon across the face. The splatter of blood and data covered Anytlamon's body as she rolled out quickly and stood back up.

"Thanks." she said.

"Anytime, love."

"No! No! No!" cried out Tomone's voice. She stomped the ground furiously like a whining child. The echos caused craters to appear and made everyone fall off balance. "I get to win-I get to keep Dexmon! I'm in c-c-control!"

"You sure about that?" Suzie asked, looking up at them. "Looks like Dexmon has the upper hand."

"This is all your fault!"

"No. It's not." the Tamer frowned. "Tomone, I was your friend and maybe if you told me how you felt before I could have helped you. But...look at what you've become. You killed people! Why? Just so you can be better at me? I'm not that great-but I at least won't stoop down to take lives. Just...just give up-this is pointless-"

"This is everything I worked for!" she snarled. Then, they held their head and stumbled around. "No! No this is _my body_ -I get to do everything-not you."

"Who is she talking to?" Masahiko asked.

Ellin and Bunyipmon exchanged a look. They lined up in front of Tomone with her back to the pit. Masahiko and MachElecmon took note and did the same beside the other two. Suzie stood with them as well.

"Dexmon...this has gone too far. We will not let you continue this bloodshed and madness," Suzie announced. "Taking lives...taking cores...causing Tomone here to become so clouded in envy and hate-you deserve to be put down."

The attacks came quick. With each blow, they were pushed closer and closer to the edge of the pit.

"Who...who do you idiots think you are?" Dexmon's sole voice asked. He sounded bewildered and in disbelief.

"We're the ones who seek justice." Bunyipmon replied, kicking again.

"We're the ones who defend the innocent." MachElecmon added, adding another blast of wind.

"And we're the ones who fight for those we love." Anytlamon said, knocking back Dexmon to the edge. Masahiko took out his D-Arc along with Suzie's and tossed her it. She caught it, thanked him, and pointed it at the monster.

A glow of rose, amber, and cyan came from within each Tamer. Eyes sparking with a feral power, held deep within them that emitted as a white glow. They didn't notice the terrain around them changing into digital code and data. All at once, they shouted the same thing:

"We're Team Unity!"

From within each D-Arc, a colored blast of light and power hit the monster at the center, which produced a white hot flash. Dexmon's and Tomone's cries could be heard as they were separated and pushed the final inch back. Dexmon fell first, as a clouded black mass of purple, green, and black. His howl could be heard as he fell down, down into the pit. Then, Tomone fell next. Her body returning to normal and her eyes going back to brown. But, she caught the edge and dangled off it, looking petrified.

"Suzie!" cried Tomone, looking desperate. Gone was the malicious expressions, now it was just plain Tomone struggling to keep herself out of the pit.

It took a second but beyond everyone's judgement, the leader rushed forward to grab Tomone's hand. It was in time as she lost her grip and fell, but Suzie caught her. Using her core muscles, most of her upper body was into the pit and was holding onto Tomone by her right hand. She looked up at her.

"W-why?"

"Because you're my stupid best friend, that's why," she replied. "Hang on, I'll get you out."

"But-but I killed so many," tears flooded out of her eyes.

"We'll talk about that later-let's get you back up-"

Out of the corner of Suzie's eye she saw a black tentacle wrap around Tomone's ankle and tug her down. The Tamer felt herself fall down more but a pair of arms wrapped around her body.

"I got you!" Ellin cried.

"I got you too!" Masahiko yelled as well. He held on for dear life onto Ellin while MachElecmon chained on and Bunyipmon dug his spear into the ground and used it to anchor them all.

"Okay, pull!" coached Suzie and slowly everyone started to be lifted out of the pit. But it wasn't the only problem. Blackness engulfed Tomone's leg and started to make her way up. She gasped and looked up at Suzie.

"It's too late-"

"No, it's not."

"You have to let go-"

"I'm not letting go of my best friend!" shrieked Suzie, crying.

Antylamon could only watch as Tomone was becoming more and more consumed in toxic darkness, being eaten up by Dexmon's death pit. If she didn't do something quick, Suzie was going to be infected as well.

A memory flashed before the rabbit digimon's eyes.

 _"Would you do anything it takes to keep Suzie alive?" Gummymon asked her in the hospital, with a curious look in his black beady eyes._

 _Kokomon thought about it hard for a few seconds. Then she spoke,_

 _"Yes. I would do_ _ **everything**_ _in my power to make sure she stayed alive. I wouldn't be able to go on without her. If she died, I...wouldn't exist."_

Antylamon snapped back. She was running out of options. The darkness was consuming Tomone's upper body and was touching her neck. She looked to Suzie.

"I know you don't want to-"

"I'm not fucking letting go." she snarled.

"Suzie," sniffed Tomone. "It's too late for me. Just let me go."

"NO!"

"Suzie! She said let go!" called out Ellin weakly, squeezing her body harder.

The options were running out, and it was coming down to the final seconds. Tomone gave a sad smile and struggled to make Suzie let go. With the darkness engulfing her face and eyes, she said her last words.

"Forgive me."

The darkness finished its work with Tomone's face and hand as it made a shiny sheen before turning solid-like stone. She started to disintegrate slowly and crumble into the pit. Quickly, the dark lethal substance jumped onto Suzie's fingers that were stretched out to her friend. In a terrified panic, Antylamon took out her axe. She gave a silent prayer and swung... cutting Suzie's fingers off completely. In seconds, everything was done but for her, it was an eternity of watching everything happen.

Everything seemed distant and hazy for Antylamon. Like watching it on a television screen. She distinctly remembered watching Suzie's dismembered fingers fall into the pit along with Tomone and Dexmon; they disappeared into the darkness. She looked to Suzie who looked pale and in a state of shock-like white makeup was put on her face. She clenched her bloody hand and let out a howl unlike the digimon had ever heard that drove feelings deep into her core. It sounded like a wounded animal begging to be put of its pain and misery. Ellin and Masahiko pulled as hard as they could to get her away from the pit and proceeded to wrap her hand in anything they could find-which came down to Masahiko's shirt he took off in a second. They started to shout and panic, pointing fingers around and telling Suzie to 'stay with them'.

The loud voices, the screaming, the feeling of unexplained and excruciating pain in her hand-it was too much. Antylamon felt herself lose consciousness as she slumped to her knees, and then her face made contact with the floor with a solid 'thud'. Bunyipmon was talking to her, shaking her body it was already numb with the loss of power and control. She went in and out, looking Suzie straight in the eye and seeing the agony was enough for her to roll her eyes back and go limp.

* * *

Ellin and Masahiko walked down the hospital quietly, keeping their eyes glued to the corridor ahead of them. The sounds of machines beeping and nurses muttering past them was almost normal for them to hear now. Going in and out of the hospital the past few days for them was set as a mandatory routine. In Ellin's hands was some flowers, and Masahiko held a bag of goodies-mango puddings to be exact.

The room they came to was in the children's ward as Suzie was inside. She was awake, with the T.V turned onto the news station and the window open to the side. On the foot of her bed was Kokomon, who was fast asleep in a brown little ball. Her pink eyes darted to the two as Ellin knocked.

"Arvo..." the Aussie smiled weakly.

Suzie turned her head slowly back to the window, letting the news station drift in and out of her ears.

 _"It's been day three since Dexmon was defeated and the identity of M was uncovered as Tomone Hachiko, a seventeen year old girl who went to Shinjuku High..."_

"We brought some goodies," Masahiko said, taking a step into the room. Him and Ellin sat on the chairs on the one side of the bed and unpacked the puddings. "Mango...your favourite."

 _"...reports say that Suzie Wong was kidnapped and taken hostage at the old Japan Iron Mill. Luckily, she was successfully rescued by what Director Henry Wong-the older brother of Suzie- called 'Team Unity'. A selective team comprised of the strongest Tamers and digimon in the city-tasked to deal with the crisis that the city had been plagued with for months..."_

"We also got you flowers, mate," Ellin showed Suzie the beautiful boquet of red roses. "I know they're a little...romantic but they didn't have pink or yellow so-"

"-they're fine. Thank you." the pink haired teen answered quietly. She raised her right hand to point to a vase on the other side of the room then realized that all she raised was a stump with bandages attached to it. "The vase is-oh..."

The duo got quiet. Since Suzie had woken up from surgery, she would either get very quiet or very angry at looking at her hand. Doctors explained that losing a limb or fingers in Suzie's case causes a variety of emotions to come out-anger being a common one.

"It's okay, I got it." Masahiko jumped up and went to the vase. He brought it to the sink and filled it with water for Ellin to insert the flowers in. Then, he placed them on the window still.

 _"...While Tomone Hachiko had died, no other casualties had sufficed-but one was admitted into hospital for substancial injuries. We have yet to hear of her progress but we wish her a speedy recovery..."_

"It's a beautiful day out." Ellin sighed. Being a week before Christmas, the snow covered everything a few nights ago and it was a winter wonderland outside. It looked like something out of a Christmas card. The sun shone brightly, making the snow sparkle like diamonds, and the decorations for the holidays were classic and grand. Outside the hospital, a large sparkling evergreen tree was decorated with elaborate ornaments and designs. The feeling in the air was added with the smell of gingerbread, holly, and nutmeg. Christmas time had come.

"Sure..."

 _"We are at long last safe and sound from the threat of Dexmon and M," Kai spoke on the televison during a mass press conference. "The city is recovering of course from all we had lost, but myself and the mayor cannot express the gratitude we have for Team Unity and Hypnos for helping out with our department to solve this matter. We brought justice to the families that needed it-and our heroes are safe and sound after finding Mr. Jun Misasaki, Miss Ai Haruki and their digimon almost buried in the iron mill._ _Also, commeradation must be given to Miss. Ellin Ondoima, Mr. Masahiko Katou and their brave digimon for battling Dexmon. Our sincerest gratitude is for them to take-"_

"Can you turn that off?" Suzie mumbled. Ellin obliged and looked at her softly.

"Look, I know it's only been a few days but I was thinking maybe we could all go for a walk. Takato and the others have been asking about you and..." the Aussie hesitated. "...they wanted to talk to you about Tomone-" she was cut off.

"Don't. Say. Her. Name." Suzie hissed. She turned over in her bed, facing completly to the window. "I'm tired. Can you just go?"

The snappiness in Suzie's voice made Ellin clentch her fists but Masahiko gave a stern look. That was enough. She sighed in defeat,

"Yeah sure. Text us if you need something."

Without a response, the two Tamers left and walked out of the room. They walked down the steps of the hospital foyer to meet with Takato, Rika, Jeri, and Lindy. The four of them whispered quietly until they saw the other two at the staircase.

"Anything?" Jeri asked. Masahiko shook his head.

"We can't even mention her name or she snaps. She almost lost it when she tried to point for the vase."

"Poor girl." mumbled Lindy, rubbing her swollen belly. "She's been through so much."

"We should have been there, God dammit!" swore Rika. She punched the wall. "Those idiots should have gotten to us sooner. We should have put off that stupid castle mission-"

"Everything happened so fast-I don't think it would have changed much. Kazu and Kenta came to get us as quick as they could," Takato reasoned. He looked at the younger Tamers, "Still, we're so sorry you had to face all that by yourselves. We made a promise never to let the younger generation face things like that by themselves. To give you all proper advice and guidance so that maybe you won't have to learn the hard lessons we did. Still, we're proud of you all."

"Well, we did it. We defeated Dexmon." Ellin sighed. "And we stopped Tomone from killing anyone else or taking any more digimon cores. So why...why don't we feel good?"

"Losing a life never feels good. Even if it's for the right reasons." smiled Jeri sadly. She hugged Ellin and Masahiko. "You two just need to support Suzie now. Leave the clean up to us, and we will put off Azulongmon's castle. Go home and rest. Masahiko, tell dad I'll be home later for dinner."

"Okay, see you later." the bespectled Tamer waved goodbye and took off with Ellin. The two left, and it was back to the four. Rika glared at the others.

"Not that the little pick me up speech wasn't good but we still need to find the Sovereigns-more than ever!" protested Rika. "All of this was their fault! They were supposed to have sealed Dexmon to begin with-and-and now it's like they all vanished without any good reason."

"I'm sure it's for a good reason," Takato argued. "Just...we would know if Dexmon absorbed their cores...right?"

"I'm sure we would have felt it." Lindy answered. "Let's just rest now. We have a lot of recover to do. Not just Suzie, but the city...and all of us. Let's enjoy and be thankful that Suzie's going to be okay-"

"I don't know what she went through will make her okay...let's just hope she'll know we're here to support her." Takato made a face. He looked at the hospital a little longer than Rika and Lindy who walked away. Jeri hugged him from behind, letting him know she was there. He kissed her cheek and took her hand, walking a ways behind the other two women with the nagging feeling that everything wasn't over...not just yet.

The city was safe. Shinjuku which was once again at peace and comfort that no long would Dexmon and Tomone hunt down any unsuspecting Tamer and digimon. What else could be out there to have ill intentions to harm all Tamers and digimon? Little did Takato and the others know that something was following their very moves, preparing for the next plan.

* * *

The television turned off in a dark chamber. One filled with stone and marble, that was polished to reflect a group of three digimon in the room. They sat among a large table fit to seat twelve individuals with a special chair for each. Each shadow sat furthermost away from each other. One was in the middle and two were on oppsite sides. The one in the middle spoke first.

"It seems like Dexmon served his purpose," he said in a booming voice. It sounded deep and smooth to listen to, almost alarmingly pleasant. "I believe that the humans and their... _traitors_ are not as weak as we first thought."

"Just like I told ya-they're a rough bunch-almost killed me once upon a time. Though, those youngsters seem to have a bit of a ways to go before I'd consider them a threat-"

" _Kyrios_ Vulcanusmon, you seem to forget one of those 'youngsters' is a disgusting _Holy Angel_." a crisp feminine voice interrupted the Norse sounding digimon. She sounded steely agonizing, almost like she was on a verge of a meltdown. Then, she smoothed out her voice, "I believe we should go in for the invasion-we already have the power of the Soverigens-"

"Enough, _Eromeni_ Dianamon." the booming voice said. "You might control the moon and stars, but you cannot go around disregarding Vulcanusmon's voice. You should be ashamed of yourself."

The female digimon, Dianamon shifted uncomfortably then whispered an icily apology to Vulcanusmon. The older digimon accepted the apology loudly, and folded four of his eight arms.

" _Kyrios_ Apollomon, what should we do then? We wait for your command."

Apollomon stepped out of his chair into the moonlight of the room. He was a titan digimon of a man and lion combined. He wore large plates of armour colours of only gold and red with vermilion accents. Attached to his back was a sun crest size of half of his body. And a sun kissed mane that stood out in luxurious waves, he appeared to be a leader just by appearance. His ocean blue eyes zoned in on a tapestry in front of him and pondered for a moment. Then, he spoke.

"We shall proceed with our plans. Gather the others and we will prepare to go to the human world. It is best to announce our existence and our purpose to claim both the digital world and human world for ours."

"With absolute pleasure, _Kyrios_." Dianamon vanished into the shadows with a swing of her double sided scythe. Vulcanusmon did the same with his hammer.

Stroking his fiery beard, Apollomon marched into another room with a collection of chambers. Within each of the four chambers was a collection of a dozen and more cores colored differently than each other. One was icily blue, one was eerie green, the other across was a fiery red, and the final one was a snow white. They were twice the size of Apollomon as he placed a hand gently on the blue chamber, it reacted by glowing brighter.

"You still got some bite huh, Azulongmon? Well, it won't matter. Just like we took your Dexmon out of his prison, we are going to bring your world up to Illiad's standards. And we will carry out Yggdrasill's plan." chuckled Apollomon. "Just wait and see...how we will change the worlds...into our own creation."

 **End Season One**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Wow. When I finished typing this up, it came out to over four hundred pages, almost 150K words, and so, so, so much energy. I came up with Unity back in February of 2016 and it took me a YEAR to write. Wow...crazy huh? Of course, it was a lot of planning, character design, making their story arcs, making the main plot arc and of course-winding up for Season Two. Why season two? Because I wanted to introduce a new set of bad guys that might be familiar to you guys. The Olympus XII have always been either part of the digimon universe but I am making them the official bad guys for season 2. Dexmon and Tomone have had their spotlight and now they have come to their official ,they will not be forgotten. As well, I purposely left some stuff for second season.

First of all, thank you to all you readers for reading this far. It had been a **TREAT** and a privilege for me to keep you with my writing. I know it isn't traditional and making Suzie and Lopmon the main character may have some readers scratching their heads. Plus the subjects I tackle in this series from death, to sexuality, to morality, to racism in a genre that people tend to make more 'PG'. I hope I tackled, and continue to tackle these topics with sensitivity but also a different perspective.

Second, thank you to people who I asked questions, and asked to beta read or spit ball ideas. I ran into plenty of troubles in writing this series (such as asking others if making Ellin preggers was going to take away from the story-luckily I scrapped the idea and made her family dynamic part of the internal racism experiencing in Australia). Hey-more Australia drama second season!

Third, I will start season two in the summer time. I ran into so many IRL problems-I won't bore you with my problems, but it will take awhile to get the next season up. Plus, I need to finish editing Successors. That's kinda critical.

So, thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I love you readers and reviewers. I would NEVER get this done without you!

As a treat I am working on a mini project since we treated this series like a TV show. The introduction theme is The Phoenix by Fall Out Boy. The ending theme is Outskirts of Paradise by Bad Suns. If you want to see my mini project, please add me on Tumblr or Deviant Art. Linkmaste is the name and I do art, animation and help out other authors for covers. I will also answer questions on Tumblr relating to Unity so please ask away there or even here!

Please don't forget to leave a review, and a fav. It always motivates me even further to get things going!

~Link


	26. Episode 26: Enter the Fang

**Digimon Tamers: Unity**

 **Season 2**

 **By: Linkmaste**

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. I own obviously my original characters, please ask before using them.

Author's Note: Hello! Hello! Yes, I am posting the first episode of Season 2! Lots of things going on in life but I thought it couldn't hurt showing you this. No set schedule as I really only have the first three episodes actually written and only this one edited to my satisfaction but there is a plot, and there is a plan for this season! I hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

 **Episode One: Enter the Fang**

* * *

"Okay Suzie, let's start by picking up the apple."

On the table in the recreational therapy room, was a gleaming apple-ripe and ready to eat. It looked like an easy task and Suzie could no doubt three months ago, be able to pick up the fruit with confidence. But now, her new challenge involved her retraining her new right hand. More specifically, her new four artificial fingers.

She positioned her hand around the apple and softly let her real right thumb caress the waxy surface of the apple. Her first thought was the senses on her thumb were intact and alive, but the other digits couldn't feel a single thing when touching the object. It was surreal and made her stomach drop.

"Good work Suzie," the nurse encouraged. "Now focus your mind on tightening your grip and bringing it up."

The teen's mind focused on solely picking it up-much like her old days. Before the chaos that happened in early December. A thought took over her mind of the fight with Dexmon and her former best friend Tomone who fell deep into that pit-

 _Crush._

The apple had in seconds turned into mush from the sudden vice grip. Chunks of slimy apple coated her black prophetic fingers and real thumb. It dripped onto the table and the only thing left in tact was its core.

Suzie looked at her nurse, who if had been disappointed in her tenth attempt to pick up the fruit properly, did not show it on her face. The nurse made a tiny smile,

"It's okay Suzie. Practice makes perfect. I think that's enough today. Be sure to do your exercises for me and we will pick up tomorrow. Do you have counselling with Dr. Fujioka?"

Suzie simply nodded her head. Everyday at four thirty save for Sundays, she met with Dr. Sora Fujioka. She wondered when the nurse was going to stop asking her that question.

"Okay. See you tomorrow, honey."

Day in, day out it was the same schedule. Wake up, take meds, exercise the hand, go to school, go to the hospital for physcial therapy, go to counselling, go home, eat dinner, take meds, sleep. Then repeat. It was steady care and control of doctors, nurses, her partner and family since the battle against Dexmon and she lost almost her whole right hand. She barely remembered that part-most of it was shock. But, the part she did remember was looking at Tomone before she fell to her death in that pit. Gone. Dead. Forever.

Walking out of that therapy room, awful bile rose to the back of her throat. Suzie didn't have time to think but ran into a washroom. She relieved herself and washed out her mouth. She slammed the washroom door behind her. What the hell was the point in eating if she was just going to puke it up again?

Down the hall of the Shinjuku Hospital, Suzie went up the elevator to the third floor. Upon leaving the elevator, she took the first door on the right and she in Dr. Fujioka's office.

Instead of the bleach white walls and the smell of chemical products, she had her senses calmed by the soft cerulean walls and the place smelled of cinnamon incense that wafted in the room. Not so strong to overpower her nose, but she could detect it. An iPod played some soft ambiance music in the background where along the walls had decorated pictures of flowers, grass, and various nature scenes. Suzie could feel herself already eased from her stomach rejecting her lunch. She took a seat. Looking at the clock, she realized she was very early. It seemed like there was already someone else with Dr. Fujioka as the door ahead of her was shut. She continued to wait.

The mirror caught her eye and she found she almost didn't look herself. Sallow pale skin, dull eyes, tangled, matted hair in a pony tail and it was greasy. It was grossly unlike Suzie to disregard her looks. She considered re-dying her hair to pink, but the dark brown roots were pretty much in by two inches. She'll do it later...sometime.

The door opened on the other side of the room. With a soft click, the teen could hear voices emerge from within and she shockingly recognized both of them. One being Dr. Fujioka, and the other being Ai Haruki.

The younger brunette girl walked out, looking back and saying a murmured thanks. Then, she caught Suzie's eye and she froze like a deer in headlights.

"We will see you next week, Ai-Oh," the therapist looked startled at Suzie's presence on the chair, as if she magically appeared there. "I didn't think you'd arrive so early, Suzie. Please, I'll take you now."

The Tamer got up and walked over trying not to stare at Ai, but it was impossible. The younger Tamer looked a little exhausted as well. Neither spoke a word to each other since the battle and Suzie had hoped she could regain the trust from her. No malicious behaviour from the twins, but no kindness from them either. It seemed things were in limbo. Ai left the room without another word.

"You're so early-is everything alright?" Sora asked, after closing the door. Inside the room was chairs, and a couch where Suzie took her spot. A chair close by the window. Outside, it was a little cloudy and chilly. Snow beautifully dusted the grass and sidewalk. Tree branches wired out and a crow sat on one of them, peering into the doctor's room.

"Yeah, I think Mimi thought it was best to let things go after I crushed ten apples straight," the Tamer replied. "It was getting a little frustrating."

"Of course, I could see why." nodded Sora. "Do you think you're making progress?"

Suzie shrugged.

"Well, let's continue where we left off shall we?" Sora asked and adjusted her glasses. For being almost sixty five, she was still beautiful with long black hair and brown doe like eyes. When they first met, Suzie thought she looked into a older version of Tomone and it unnerved her. It wasn't until their fourth session she confessed that and the once cold relationship progressed to a trusting and warm one.

"You never told me Ai comes here." Suzie remarked, looking at the door. How often did Ai come? One-twice a week? What did she talk about?

"Patient confidentiality, Suzie." Sora replied. That was all that needed to be said. No more information was going to come out of her mouth no matter how much prodding Suzie could do.

The session started with a gloss over of how her day went. Suzie discussed her school day, her homework, her picking up the apple and it then went to describing her feelings before she crushed her apple.

"I was thinking about Tomone-" Suzie began and stopped. Why did that always happen? Like the minute she said her name, something was going to happen? It made her feel with dread every time she said her name. It was also a whirlwind of emotions that came as well. Pain, regret, joy, anger, resentment. It list kept getting bigger as time wore on and it wore her down.

Sora didn't say a word.

"-and it just...happened." she finished.

"How about I assign you some homework?" Sora asked and written something in her notebook. "I want you to make a tribute to Tomone-a song or poem it doesn't matter. What matters is that it needs to be coming from you and your true feelings. Good and bad. What do you think?"

"A...tribute?" Suzie didn't know anything about her feelings with Tomone. They were good one day, remembering the old times, and the next it was angry and chaotic. Then it was devastating and it made her so upset, she couldn't get out of bed.

"Anything you want."

"Whatever." she rolled her eyes.

"That seems more like you." grinned the doctor. "I was beginning to wonder when you would do that."

The tease was a reference to the beginning of their sessions. Suzie would often roll her eyes and protest she didn't need this kind of help. She was mentally fine and just wanted to get on with her life. Until, a few weeks afterwards and the nightmares began, the flash backs grew intense for the Tamer. Then, it was almost like a shell of Suzie had appeared and she couldn't do anything about it. Sora explained that it took time for the mind to process traumatic events and aftermath of it won't likely occur for a while. Sometimes even years depending on the age and how severe.

"Have you talked to Lopmon lately?" Sora asked.

"No."

"Why not?"

"I...just don't want to." admitted the Tamer.

The brown bunny digimon was quietly by her side when she first awoke and was told the fate of her hand. Afterwards, it was impossible to get a moment to breathe. It was suffocating how much Lopmon clung to her. Bathroom, sleeping, eating there was no privacy which was mutually understood before. Finally, she snapped the one day while trying to tie her shoe laces.

"Suzie, I can do that." Lopmon reached for the laces. Suzie pushed her digimon's ears away.

"I need to do this, Lopmon."

Without a beat, she replied right back.

"No, you can't do it on your own."

"Just back off! You keep trying to do everything for me!" the Tamer shouted. "Just give me room and stop babying me. I lost my hand but I'm not fucking incapable of tying my laces!"

The outburst silenced the digimon. Tears were sprouting from the corner of the digimon's eyes but no sound came out. Then, it was long periods of Lopmon disappearing and reappearing. Sometimes, she would catch the digimon falling asleep in her mountain of books, stained with tears and some tea. She thought after all they had been through their relationship would be stronger but it seemed weaker than ever. The estrangement between the two took a toll on everyone.

"I think talking to her about your ability to do things is important," Sora began, sitting straight up. "From what I understand, the stability between a Tamer and digimon in their partnership is crucial, especially if either one of you got into trouble. One needs the other. She has to understand that you need freedom and independence and you need to listen to her fears and doubts about being your partner."

"Her fears and doubts?"

"Suzie," the doctor looked evenly at the teen. "Have you considered how guilty Lopmon must be feeling to do that do you? She knew she had no choice, but now is running the same scenario through her mind over and over again. And now, she can't decide if doing everything for you will make you feel better or leaving you alone forever. In a way, she's suffering from survivor's guilt just like you are."

"I don't have survivor's guilt." Suzie responded.

"I think you feel awful for what happened. I think it was terrible that you and your friends were placed in those circumstances to watch your friend die even if she was doing horrible things." her soft voice didn't waver. It never did. "Find closure in your tribute for Tomone, okay?"

The session had finished up and Suzie was walking home. Casually checking her cell phone, she noticed a popup text from Ellin. It read the following,

 _Hey. You want to help check out a digimon tonight?_

Her thumb few across the screen, dodging a crowd of children playing on the sidewalk with ease. Using her good hand, she balanced the phone on it while using her right thumb to do most of the work.

 _Can't. Sry._

It wasn't even a moment before a response was given.

 _We're still here for you, Suzie. Don't forget that, mate._

"Whatever, Ellin." muttered the Tamer. Suzie had pocketed the phone and continued back to home, where she would begin her homework and try to avoid the prang in her heart that missed her friends.

* * *

Across town, a certain two Tamers were together in a chilly alleyway. They huddled together to keep warm but it wasn't helping much. The one wearing a yellow padded jacket had grown taller significantly since his first day of being a Tamer in the fall. He almost was taller than his friend Ellin, who chopped her blue hair down to almost a crop. Masahiko even gained definition in his body and puberty while cruel to him in the beginning, was paying off in the long run. However, he had no time to reciprocate the looks girls gave him in the hallways. Christmas was busy for the restaurant and now it was back to working on digimon and helping out his friend when he could.

"Well, did she reply?" Masahiko asked, folding his arms. Elecmon was content in the backpack set down on the ground beside him, happily munching on some food.

Ellin sighed, looking at the response she had given to Suzie. It had been months...just how much longer could she keep this up? She took a deep breath, and looked at him,

"No luck. Bloody stubborn ankle biter." the insult had turned more and more into an endearment. What she once tossed the term around to sting, had now made her feel compassionate for the short pink haired leader.

"Well, no point dwelling on it guys." Elecmon finished her food. "We got a digimon to catch!"

What the red and blue dog peacock digimon said was true. This was their first rogue digimon since Dexmon and it was time to spring back into action. Ellin was unsure if Masahiko was ready to come back, but to her surprise he was eager.

"I got it on my D-Ark. Let's follow it back to see where it's hiding." The nerdy Tamer was first to take off, checking both ways outside the alleyway and turning right.

Crocomon took a moment to look at his partner wearily.

"Seems like the kid is getting his fire now."

"You're telling me, mate." Ellin replied, rolling her eyes. "Let's keep up with him so he doesn't get into trouble."

So the foursome went onwards into Shinjuku. More specifically, the northern part where the wind was chilly and the snow had blown in crazy directions. Like it had a mind of it's own, the snow and wind wanted to sneak into everyone's covered bodies and make them stiff. Ellin had already become sick of the cold. Everyone had warned them, but it was unlike what her and her digimon have ever experienced. Never had staying in bed become such a indulging option for her.

It was a zig-zag of directions to follow the digimon. They could not see it, but on the radar it was clear that it did not want anyone tailing behind. A series of tight knit alleyways made the group slip and slide on ice. During the hunt, Crocomon ran into a bunch of garbage cans.

"You okay?" Elecmon asked. The reptile digimon grumbled looking at his ridiculous footwear. Extra large snow boots. The digimon also was wearing a dark blue child's coat.

"It's not my bloody fault that my feet get frozen to the ground from all this bloody snow. I still think this is a waste."

"You're a reptile-not furry like Elecmon is," Ellin countered. "You need to keep warm."

"Give me a drink then and some time with 'love'."

"Your 'love' last time I checked, threw a book at you and told you to piss off."

"She's upset! Has every right to be after-"

"Sh!" ordered Masahiko, pulling his D-Arc to his face. "We're close to it."

The silence was apparent. Gone was the city murmur of people talking and few cars drove by. It was just them and the entrance to a small local park. It had a few signs around, signalling that it was not maintained in the winter. A fence stood in their way. With little trouble, Masahiko vaulted over it and looked to Ellin.

She gave a grin,

"Look who's breaking the law now."

"Yeah, yeah I know." the teen rolled his eyes. "Next thing you know, I'm jacking cars like you do."

"One bloody time I do that and you can't let it go." she shook her head and vaulted over with more elegance than her friend. "Any reading?"

"This way."

Past the snow that mounted high on the one side, seemed almost like a glow coming from the tunnel in the park. A pipeline that seemed dropped from construction had sat in the park with snow brushed upon one side. The trees shook from a gust of wind and the icy wind snuck upon everyone. The chill was so cold that everyone took a moment to shiver and regain their heat.

"I sense the digimon, guys." Elecmon's ears twitched. Her azure eyes narrowed at it, and a low growl poured out of her mouth. The hairs on Masahiko's neck stood on end feeling the same sensation that she felt. Almost like a itch on the back of his neck and tiny shocks rolling down his body. The connection between the two was stronger than before and now he could constantly feel what she felt.

Crocomon took stance, motioning for Elecmon to do the same. The ambush was set on the digimon in the pipeline tube. On one side was Ellin and Masahiko with their D-Arcs out and battle stances ready. The other side, Crocomon and Elecmon were getting worked up.

Then the digimon shot out of the tube like a bat out of hell. It zoomed outwards so fast that none of them could get a good look and it dived into the snow covered bushes.

"Oh, it's _so_ on!" hollered Elecmon happily. Like a bolt of lightning, she chased after the digimon into the bushes. Masahiko zipped right behind, not minding the snow beneath his feet. However, another duo were having a problem with the snow.

"There's ice here guys!" Ellin slipped around and without anything to grab onto, fell on Crocomon. She looked up, aggravated at the change of terrain and the fact she had no counter to simple ice and snow. Crocomon groaned,

"Buggar."

The digimon was fast and very well oriented with their surroundings. They jumped tree to tree, almost anticipating the next five moves of where they were going. Small like a child but all other features were hidden due to the snow fall. Elecmon was right behind and managed to catch a break with a well placed strike on a far off branch. The digimon was in mid air when it saw what she had done and landed out on the street.

Masahiko and Elecmon both gasped at the digimon when they could finally get a clear view of the digimon. In the middle of the snow covered street was a replica of Impmon but with dark blue short fur, and a sea green bandana. On the tummy was a cross tattoo. Light sea green eyes opened up and looked at them in surprise.

"Imp...mon?" Elecmon cocked her head in confusion. The 'Impmon' squeaked and tried to look for an exit but Masahiko had the D-Arc pointed at it. The device showed 'Impmon' but it went static and the hologram faded. He made a face.

"Just like with Impmon awhile ago." he muttered, adjusting his glasses. The faint memory of Ellin analyzing the demonic imp when she first met him flickered into his mind. Her D-Arc went static then too.

"Super Thunder Strike!" cried Elecmon, spreading out her paws and fanning her tails. The 'Impmon' let out a shriek and held up their gloves.

"Wait! Wait! Don't attack!" she cried.

The voice was clear and female. It suddenly occurred to him who it was and he gasped.

"No! Don't attack-it's Lindy!"

Elecmon staggered back but the attack was charged up. She tipped it to the side and let it loose, almost taking out the dark blue digimon. She ducked and hit the snow letting the after effects of the shocking attack tickle her fur. Getting back up, she noticed her fur was all frizzy and static.

"That was close." Lindy sighed. "I'm sorry I scared you! I was just getting some fresh air. I would change into my normal form but I'm kinda underdressed for the snow. Heh." the hybrid blushed and rubbed the back of her neck.

"I almost didn't recognize you! Wow! This is your form? It's so much like Impmon! How come? Oh, do you have the same powers? What does your other forms look like? Did you have your baby yet?" the questions were endless as Elecmon was almost on top of Lindy. She laughed and pushed her off.

"Yes, this is my digimon form. It's like Impmon's because he saved me and had to use his own data to change me. Same powers but I'm a little more tolerant of the cold, and yes Leon was born on Janurary first. He's a new year baby." she smiled. "And now that I've recovered from that...ordeal of a birth, I can get some fresh air and be back in action."

"I'm glad you're safe. Is Impmon...around?" Masahiko knelt down to the blue Impmon.

"Yeah, he's looking after Leon. He's such a good father-thought he was going to screw it up." she chuckled but frowned. "But that's not the only reason I was out here. I did sense a digimon around here earlier. A weird one for sure. Power of a mega, but it vanished into almost nothing. I didn't want to worry anyone so I left on my own accord. Ai and Mako would kill me if they learned I snuck out."

"Masahiko! Where are you?!" called out Ellin. She was still out of sight, but for some reason Lindy looked nervous and her tail wrapped around herself.

"What's wrong?" Elecmon turned to her.

"Ellin and Crocomon...still don't know about me do they? Or Impy?" the hybrid tensed.

"No. No, we kept it a secret but-"

"Good. I gotta go. Come by my house later on and we can talk then. Ai and Mako would be happy to see you. Bye Elecmon and Masahiko!" Lindy gave the address, took off, jumping over a fence and was out of sight. Before Masahiko could call her back, Crocomon and Ellin came up the street.

"Did you get it, kid?" Crocomon crossed his arms.

"Uh, she-they kinda vanished. Heh, better luck next time?" awkwardly, the Tamer grinned and laughed. Elecmon did the same looking more odd by forcing herself to laugh.

"What a waste of an afternoon. Sod this, I'm going back to my dorm for cocoa." Ellin grumbled, turning on her boots and walking away. Crocomon happily trotted behind asking for marshmallows in his.

Masahiko and Elecmon let out a held breath. That was a close call. Without a doubt, Suzie and Lopmon would have pressed further for questions. It was a good thing that Ellin was more eager to get out of the cold.

It was just the two of them now and the wind gave a chilly blow.

"So...wanna go see a new baby?" asked Elecmon.

* * *

Suzie had unlocked her door and dropped her bag aside. She noticed the smell of dinner cooking. Her stomach didn't rumble and she wasn't surprised. It had been awhile since she had an appetite for anything. Lopmon was helping her mother in the kitchen.

"Hey, sweetie." smiled Mayumi. "I made dinner and we have a guest."

"Guest?" asked the Tamer, looking perplexed. She looked over into the living room and a child was sitting on the couch. Mayumi finished putting a plate down and took her over to the child.

The first thing Suzie noticed that the chubby young boy was sitting perfectly erect with nothing playing on T.V, or playing on his phone. He just stared straight at the wall. His hair was blue black like Henry's but cut horridly, like someone put a bowl on his head and cut any hair underneath it. He wore round glasses with thin frames and a dark blue school uniform with Chinese characters on the lapel. His dark almost black eyes only turned to them when her mother called his name.

"Hung Fang, I would like to reintroduce you to your cousin Suzie. Suzie, this is your cousin from China, Hung Fang." Mayumi smiled bright. "His parents brought him over for a week to experience the culture of Japan. I offered him to stay here and you could be his mentor."

"What?" Suzie said. She didn't take her eyes off the strange chid. He stood up and bowed very robotically, then sat back down. Mayumi brought her daughter back a bit.

"He's not very...social. Smart though, almost a genius! Graduating high school next year and hopefully going to university right afterwards for Neuroscience technology. Isn't that amazing? You'll be nice to him, right? I'd thought this would be good for you after everything. It's been ages since you really talked to anyone-wait aren't you hungry?" Mayumi called out as Suzie stormed into her bedroom and slammed the door.

"Great, just great." she grumbled. Taking off her uniform she took a few extra minutes struggling with the buttons. Pulling up grey sweat pants and throwing on a large hoodie, she stuffed her bag full of her dancing gear. After dinner, she would sneak out.

At the dinner table, it was an awkward silence that Mayumi desperately tried to cover up. Suzie was dividing her food and taking minimal bites, Lopmon wasn't eating at all and Hung Fang seemed only interested in food coloured orange.

"Honey, why don't you have more bok choi?" gestured the woman. Suzie shrugged and continue to prod at her carrots.

"So...Hung Fang is staying with us?" Lopmon asked.

"My biological parents have placed me here in order to be educated on the culture of Japan as well as the family of the Wong. Also, I am interested in the development of Japan being one of the few countries having digimon fully protected. Tell me, are you a vaccine, data, or a virus type?" Hung Fang asked.

Lopmon look surprised by the question and mumbled out 'vaccine'. She looked more uncomfortable by his peering eyes, almost like he wanted to dissect her. His attention caught at Suzie's disfigured hand.

"How did you do that?"

Suzie took a bite of her food, not even looking at her cousin.

"Digimon battle."

"It seemed like it was perfectly cut. Was it a blade or an axe?"

Lopmon took off into Suzie's room. Mayumi sighed and turned to Hung Fang.

"Hung Fang, we don't really talk about it. Lopmon still feels awful about what happened."

"Yeah, because I'm clearly over it." Suzie quipped up loudly.

"It doesn't seem like it. You show signs of depression and a sight case of anorexia nervosa. Tell signs include developing lanugo, your underweight appearance, and the inability to retain heat. Mayumi has the heat at room temperature but you are shivering despite that, plus you are wearing layers of clothing. Along that, you seem unlike the Suichion Wong that I've been told numerous times about. Did my biological parents make some kind of mistake?"

"I don't know how things are done in Hong Kong," began Suzie, taking a more aggressive bite of her food. "But here, we don't get invited and suddenly pick out everyone's problems. I'm sure you're not perfect either."

"Hardly, one time I only got 99% on an exam. It was humiliating." he replied.

She growled and threw her fork on the plate. "I'm going for a walk."

"Suzie, you barely ate!" cried Mayumi. She watched her daughter storm out and put her hands on her face. Hung Fang kept silent and picked at his orange carrots, splitting them only evenly into quarters before taking a bite.

Out in the night, Suzie walked fast adjusting her gym bag. It was only a few blocks to the small studio gym she visited after her meals. It wasn't very supported by anyone that she was exercising, but another minute in there with that creepy cousin kid and she was going to snap. She heard a rustle behind her and didn't even needed to turn around to know who it was.

"You might as well walk beside me Lopmon. I know you're there."

"Are you sure about that?" another voice replied. It was a more mature female and made Suzie spin around wildly.

Renamon stared evenly at the Tamer, not moving her position at all. Suzie made a little smile, but it was forced.

"It's good to see you. I haven't heard from you or Rika in awhile. How's Azulongmon's castle siege going?"

The yellow fox digimon walked to her.

"Endless. But, I'm not here to talk about that."

Suzie cocked her head,

"What did you need?"

"To talk to you. But please, continue to the fitness centre. I will join you."

It was quiet in the gym. On the third floor of a building, it was barely the size of a house with one room for equipment, one studio room, and the change rooms. The front desk greeted Suzie with a smile and polite hello. She swiped her card and signed in Renamon as her digimon. Not like they checked, as long as the digimon wasn't causing trouble, they didn't care. Suzie changed into her dancing gear and went to the studio. There, she put her iPod on a dock and started her dance stretches.

Then, the music changed into her newest muse; Arianna Grande. An American pop singer but learning the lyrics and the vocals made Suzie more motivated to dance. The slow sexy beats and honey dripping vocals echoed in the room.

 _Don't need permission, made my decision to test my limits..._

"Suzie, I've been watching you come to this gym almost every night." Renamon began talking, walking around the young Tamer in long strides. Effortless and silent which were Renamon's specialty. Suzie lifted a leg to first position then back down. On her toes, she danced while keeping her breath controlled.

 _Cause it's my business, God as my witness, start what I finished..._

"And it is the same thing. You dance until you cannot walk anymore. Until you pushed yourself until the last note of your playlist. It's admirable, but I cannot help but wonder,"

 _Don't need no hold up, taking control of this kind of moment_...

"Why you are not putting this kind of effort back into being the leader you were supposed to be?" her ice blue eyes locked onto Suzie's pink ones. But, the Tamer held a glare and continued to spin on her toe. Bringing her leg up she softly let her body fall into a graceful pose. Then, she went back up on her toes to start fifth position.

 _I'm locked and loaded, completely focused-my mind is open._

"Your brother believed in you. Lopmon did too. And I think at the last month of when things got crazy, your teammates fully believed in you too."

 _All that you got, skin to skin, Oh my God, don't you stop..._

"I got someone killed, Renamon. This isn't some stupid kids game anymore." Suzie spoke quickly as she twirled and ran outwards, jumping in the air. Her legs fully extended as she flew for a second-looking graceful as a swan. With no noise, she landed and posed before strutting towards the mirror, looking very determined.

 _Something about you, makes me feel like a dangerous woman..._

"You're right," the digimon replied, following her but careful not to interrupt her dance. "This isn't a children's game. This is serious business and you can expect people will die. Even people like your friend, Tomone."

Suzie landed on the floor and did a contemporary flip around. Then as soon as she landed on the ground, she got back up raising her arms in the air. Then, it was back to position one.

 _Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you..._

"Tomone was M. The sooner you understand that, the sooner you can move on."

"Tomone was brainwashed!" snapped Suzie. She thrust a high kick at the digimon but Renamon merely side stepped it. Not a single strand fur was out of place. Her gaze unwavering as she kept talking. "She can't have done those things willingly!"

"She knowingly and willingly killed those people and digimon. She killed that girl, Suzie. Sakura Hanamura." Renamon flipped around as Suzie suddenly threw out a jab.

"She..." the Tamer trailed off, panting heavily. Slumped on the ground, she looked at her missing hand where a sole thumb was moving. She clenched it, if the rest of the hand was there, formed a fist. "I can't understand why she...why she did all of it. Just because of me?"

The fox digimon held out a paw. With a moment's hesitation, Suzie took it and the digimon lifted her up. She wiped a tear off of Suzie's cheek, and flicked it away. A motherly gaze was given to the Tamer,

"Humans...even digimon have their demons inside. It is up to ourselves to conquer and control those demons. Tomone simply didn't do that and let her jealously rule her world. If you keep punishing yourself like this, you will lose to your demons too. Suzie, everyone is concerned about you. You're strong-believe it from me. I think it is time to forgive yourself and move on."

"F-forgive myself? How?"

"Well, you can start by letting yourself eat. Lopmon's waiting outside with one of your favourite foods. You two should have a meal and then talk. Proceed from there. The answers are within Suzie. Only you can make that path to the role you're destined to be. And I believe you're destined to be one of the best leaders in this world. Being both Tamer and digimon is hard work-that is constant effort and tending to. Me and Rika were not always so comfortable with each other too. Even I had my securities. But, we got over it and I know you and Lopmon can do the same. We believe in you."

Picking up her duffel bag and slinging it on her good shoulder, she glanced back at Renamon to say thanks. However, the digimon was no where to be seen. She had vanished.

"Jeez, could have at least stayed for me to say thanks. Whatever." she rolled her eyes, unimpressed from the dramatic exit.

* * *

Masahiko ran the doorbell of the home. It was in a quiet neighbourhood beside a quick eat store and corner shop. Inside, they could hear some steps and several voices shouting. Then, the door flew open and were greeted to the sight of Impmon-or well his human form. It was still a little odd that the purple fur, loud mouthed imp like digimon could change into this tall, blond haired, green eyed man.

He folded his arms and leaned against the door frame. He looked dishevelled with a unclean shirt, and sweat pants while there were faint bags under his eyes. However, as soon as he opened his mouth-it was like nothing was wrong.

"Kiddo, Sparky. What the hell are ya doin' here? How did ya find this place?"

"It's okay, Impy!" Lindy's voice called from within the home. "I invited them over."

"Can we see the baby!?" Elecmon practically jumped onto the hybrid. He made a face and looked back.

"Ya invited one of the loudest digimon to come see the larva?"

Lindy marched forward looking annoyed, this time in her human form. Wearing sweat pants as well and a old soccer shirt-she had a hot steaming towel on her shoulder. Her normally done up hair, was let loose and wavy which somehow suited her more than it being in a bun.

"Impy, he's not going to be called 'larva'. It's Leon."

"I like larva better."

"You picked Leon's name! The least you can do is use it!" snapped Lindy, looking cross.

"Heh, sounds like you two are a match made in heaven," commented Masahiko looking a little nervous. While he seen the two individuals often enough, it was strange watching them work together as husband and wife. Sort of like trying to mix a creamy pasta dish with a lot of spice. Strange, but doable in the right circumstances. Lindy waved the duo inside, apologizing for the mess.

"It's been a busy few months since Leon was born. I expected being a mother was going to be hard, but a mother of a hybrid baby? We didn't expect so much all at once."

"It can't be that much different from having a normal child." began Masahiko but 'Ian' waved his arms to silence him. However, it was too late as Lindy turned around and started to ramble,

"Well first you have to ensure he's healthy and believe me you think getting shots is bad-Leon has over thirty vaccines- _thirty_! And that's because there are viruses that can get digimon too-oh what else-he gets super hot and cold sometimes like he has a fever but as soon as I try to cool him down, he's freezing! The doctors are still a little freaked out by that, but Hypnos doctors is doing the best they can. He also for awhile wouldn't move-but Impy here think he's just sleeping. Oh! And he eats! Oh my God, one time I was feeding him for two hours straight! I thought my bre-"

"Toots," Ian raised an eyebrow. "They got the point. You can stop rambling-it's embarassin'."

The two were surprised that the house was relatively, normal. Knowing Impmon, the Tamer and digimon would have guessed he'd been the one leaving food everywhere. But, that wasn't the case. Everything was clean save for a few dirty dishes, and a few pieces of clothes littered around. A couple of school bags were on the ground by the entrance.

"Ai and Mako...are they here?" Masahiko asked.

"No. They went to get dinner for us. They've been such amazing help since Leon came. I hope it hasn't been taking them away from school." Lindy bit her lip, looking flushed.

"Come to think of it, they've been absent a little bit more often," the Tamer waved his hands wildly as Lindy looked like she was about to cy. "-But I'm sure it's because of other reasons and not Leon."

"Oh! There he is!" Elecmon spotted the crib in the living room. There swaddled in a violet blanket was Leon. He had a scrunched up chubby face with shut eyes. Little fists were resting beneath the blanket and a tuff of blonde hair poked out. She leaned in and whispered, "Hi baby Leon! You look kinda cute. And like a human-"

"He's got a tail, and some horns-so not completely human." Lindy sighed. "But, he's my sweet heart. I'm so happy he's here."

"Yes, he's adorable alright. When he's not tormenting us at night." grumbled Ian. "Who knew babies had such weird night schedules. It's like he doesn't understand we sleep."

"But, as long as we're patient, he will grow out of it. He's only a few months old, Impy." reasoned Lindy.

"So...about that digimon." Masahiko turned around from the baby to face the hybrid woman. She made a face as Ian stopped making his way out of the room.

"Digimon?"

"Oh! It was nothing just maybe a little tiny thing I might have noticed while going out today. That's how I saw Masahiko and Elecmon-not a big thing. Heh." Lindy rambled, looking embarrassed.

"But you said it felt like a mega levelled-shouldn't we be concerned? Elecmon asked. Lindy paled.

"Ya said that was nothin' when I asked." Ian growled, folding his arms. "Toots..."

"It _might_ have been something." she admitted. "But it was gone without a trace. I'll tell Henry tomorrow-"

"Tomorrow my ass. I'll take a look around tonight. No way in hell something is comin' in here and hurting ya or Leon."

"Wow." Elecmon looked impressed. "Being a father made you very protective."

"Tsh, I've always been protective. You ever seen the munchkins hurt? No. That's because of me." he jerked a thumb to himself.

"Except the time you set them on fire when they were little-" Lindy deadpanned.

"Or the time Mako got knocked out by M." Elecmon added, equally deadpanned.

"What about when you and Ai almost fell to your death-" Masahiko stopped.

Ian looked purple in the face-almost like he wanted to scream on the top of his lungs. But, a certain swaddle of joy was preventing him from doing so. He just muttered a string of curses under his breath.

"If you two could keep an eye out tonight, I'd appreciate it." Lindy smiled. "I'm sure it's nothing but I'd hate to be wrong."

"No sweat!" Elecmon saluted. "Anything to help with you and your family."

"Great! Thank you so much." the hybrid mother gave a small bow. "Would you like to stay for dinner? I could text our Tamers to bring something back for you two."

"No, actually we better get going. I wanted to check in on Jeri and my parents before going out on patrol tonight." Masahiko bowed and told them that they won't tell the others about Leon or them. A short goodbye and the two were walking back to their home.

"So. A mega digimon suddenly disappearing as soon as it's sensed. How do we catch that?" Elecmon inquired.

"Simple. We set a trap and wait for it to show up." Masahiko adjusted his glasses. "What's one thing digimon always want? No matter what kind?"

The digimon thought about it for a moment. Then her ears twitched and she shouted.

"Food!"

"And that's what we'll make. First we need some of that Guilmon Bread..."

* * *

Outside, Suzie saw across the street the small brown digimon sitting on a bench with a bag of food. She looked cold asshe wrapped her ears around herself. The ends were chewed maliciously and a little blood could be seen. Relief, and guilt flooded though the Tamer. Walking across the street she and her digimon stared at each other for a long time.

"Hi."

"Hey..." Suzie adjusted her duffel bag.

"Here! Let me-" Lopmon stopped herself in time. Instead she picked up the bag of food. "Let me carry this bag. It's spicy udon noodle-your favourite."

The Tamer smiled and nudged her to jump on her shoulder.

"I think I'm big enough for you. Besides, you look a little cold. After we eat, wanna talk?"

"I'd...like that." blushed the digimon. "And maybe some of your cream for my ears. I chewed them again."

The two walked down the snowy street back home, relieved that once again the wall that solidified them apart had been taken down and turned into a rubble. The bricks had crumbled, and the two could reconnect-repair the damage that the last few months had taken on them.

Unbeknownst to them, a small figure was watching them. It had the size of a stuffed animal with lavender fuzz and large ears. A moon symbol was strapped on its chest and large magenta eyes stared at them. A claw placed on its lips. After it gave a smile and a little hum,

"Interesting..."

Then, it vanished.

 **END EPISODE**

* * *

Author's Note: I hope to have episodes up monthly but no promises! See you soon!

~Link


	27. Episode 27: Lullaby

**Digimon Tamers: Unity**

 **Season 2**

 _By: Linkmaste_

* * *

Previously on Digimon Tamers: Unity...

 _Takato_ : _After all the crazy stuff that happened with Tomone and Dexmon, Suzie was struggling with her lost hand. We were all worried that she wasn't talking to anyone or getting angry over little things. It seemed to change when Hung Fang came to visit and Renamon put some logic into her head to get her back up. Masahiko learned that Lindy sensed a powerful digimon and is still keeping her secret of being a Hybrid. He and Elecmon visited the new baby and learned that Impmon maybe isn't as bad of a dad as he thought he would be. Get ready because this is all just getting started!_

* * *

Episode Two: Lullaby

* * *

Within the goliath building of Hypnos, lay the floor for the International Digimon and Tamer Relations Department. It was the floor that had such a daunting task that executives would feel almost thankful for their own floor doesn't contain such chaos. Who in their own right mind would try to monitor the population of Tamers and digimon internationally, they would think to themselves.

However, a certain young man had taken the risky task in stride and became almost a crown jewel of the whole building in the past year. From a small team, it became a whole department which usually would be busy and bustling with activity. Various employees would be running around doing analysis for the director, holding meetings on how to improve the vast growing number of young Tamers in the world, or more recently the immigration of digimon into the human world. While digimon sought sanctuary from the cruel regions of the digital world, it caused a growing concern for rogue digimon illegally entering the human world, and doing harm.

Hence the topic of the latest meeting in Hypnos. On the video screen, several important political figures from other countries were standing by with other diplomats. Standing in the middle were three individuals who were the 'top experts' in digimon.

The 'experts' in question were Takato Matsuki, Henry Wong and Rika Nonaka-the original trio that opened the can of worms of all things 'digitally peculiar'. Since their younger days, they had grown stronger-but also wiser. Many of these diplomats were eager to harness the power of controlling a digimon, however most Tamers were on average ten years old. The trio were having a hard enough time fending them off, and simply letting digimon and child Tamer be.

"For the third time-the answer is no!" yelled Rika, looking pissed. "What kind of idiot makes an army program of fighting ten year olds with digimon? That's ludicrous!"

Henry looked exhausted trying to hold his friend back from her outbursts. A diplomat from Kenya had told them of their recent recruitment program to gather Tamers for a less than noble cause. It sent an uncomfortable chill down the Tamer's spine that other people in power want to corrupt such innocent minds for bloodshed.

"Well, correct me if I'm wrong," began the diplomat. "But, are you not sending teenagers into dangerous situations of digimon? Have you three not be in battle at a young age?"

"We had no choice in those times," replied Rika. "Things went to shit pretty fast."

"Not to mention we were defending ourselves. You're just using those children for your own gain." Renamon spoke up, folding her arms.

"Can you put a muzzle on that thing? Digimon have no place in meetings such as this." spoke another diplomat from a middle eastern country. Renamon made a low snarl while Rika pointed a finger and shouted more obscenities.

"Okay, I think that's enough today," Henry interjected. "Come back to us for advice when you learn that digimon deserve as much respect as you or I." He hit the 'off' on the screen and dismissed the video call.

"Oh dear," murmured the Prime Minister of Japan. Shinto Abe looked worried. "He simply didn't have any manners, did he?" He stepped aside for a low cursing Rika and a mildly annoyed Renamon who said nothing. Takato and Guilmon stopped in front of the PM and bowed deeply.

"We apologize for that, they're ill tempered and we don't have a lot of luck with these countries. It's been tough."

"We can't convince all idiots that we're just like everyone else-I think we should nuke them." piped up Terriermon. Henry shushed him and he limped over using his cane. While still injured from his gunshot, he was happy to be back to work and not in a hospital bed where he was sneaking reports through via Terriermon.

"Prime Minister Abe, I extend our deepest apologies as well, but my colleague is right. These are harder countries to convince of our goal to ensure digimon equality. We have our connections to Canada, UK, America and even Australia but we have a long way to go."

"Ah yes, Australia. Wonderful they joined our cause." smiled PM Abe. "I trust that girl is adjusting well here?"

"She's doing fine." Henry replied.

"And your sister. I meant to invite her for dinner. She and her partner sacrificed a lot for the safety of our country. Would you please have her join us and the royal family next week? Her friends of course are welcome to come."

"That is very generous of you, sir." bowed Henry. "I will pass along the message."

"Good." he smiled. "My secretary will send you the details. I have to go to my next meeting. It is good to see the department our money is going into doing well. I will come by again."

"Looking forward to it." Henry allowed himself to bow again. He wasn't sure if the president was giving a warning or simply letting it know that they relied heavily on federal budget. The money made things work and without it, a lot of initiatives would crumble. Including his sister's team.

After Abe departed, the trio were left to their own devices. They held up in Henry's office having a bite to eat. As usual, Guilmon was chowing down on sandwiches without giving a second to breathe. Terriermon was nibbling on his food while playing on his new console and new game. Renamon was tucked away in the corner, simply observing Terriermon's tactics to beat the boss with a few bits of advice thrown in.

"Could you believe that stupid asshole." Rika took an aggressive bite of her sandwich. "What kind of moron does he think he is? I would love to knock out his teeth."

"We still need to talk about Azulongmon's castle." Henry folded his arms and leaned on the back of his desk. He wasn't very hungry. "There's no end for the things coming out of that castle. We've been at it for over a month now trying to get rid of those weird...creatures."

It was a odd occurrence for them. Among entering the castle, it was clear it showed regal and power with its high ceilings, tall pillars and complicated layout. The substance that came out of its cracks from below proved to be a problem. It wasn't a digimon but simply mindless marching 'goops' formed vaguely like an Agumon. However, they had none of the power or intellect of a digimon. One would be destroyed easily but another would take it's place or regenerate in a period of time. The deeper into the castle the group went, the larger amount of the 'goops' became and more concentrated. It would absorb damages, and even in their most powerful forms, they only prolonged its march to leave the castle. It was a endless game of keeping the doors shut and the monster quiet. But it was starting to become exhausting for the trio. Henry was still recovering, and Takato was experiencing difficulties with his back.

"You're getting old." Rika simply put. Takato made a face and scratched his hair.

"I haven't made it to twenty-five. Don't you feel it too, Rika? Kinda like you're sore all the time?"

"No, not at all." lied the Tamer. But, she did. Like thin butter scraped on too much bread, she felt like her body was pulled to all ends. Her joints ached from a workout, and after battle she was actually taking medicine when usually she could bounce back. Renamon noticed and promised not to say anything. But the vulpine kept closer tabs on her partner.

"Well, I'm sore still but I think that's because of getting shot." Henry sat down. "But, after the most recent Biomerge I do feel it. Renamon, you're the oldest here. Do you know anything about this?"

"No, I do not. But I know a place where I can get answers. It is far in the digital world and I will need to go alone." Renamon spoke. "I am not able to leave due to that castle. It is almost weekly we need to go there and my journey will take longer."

"Yeah! No slacking off castle duty." laughed Terriermon. "If she get's to play hooky, I get to play my videogames more."

"Takatomon, Renamon has a point." Guilmon spoke. "It's almost impossible to do anything with that castle there. I get so tired from our battles there by the time I'm rested, we have to go back."

"I know, boy. But, maybe we can use Kazu and Kenta for the next trips. And Ryo, has anyone heard from him?"

No one has. Rika clenched her phone and looked sad. She turned to Renamon,

"Go. Find those answers. We can handle things here. Besides we need to put those kids back in action. We have six good Tamers who are doing fuck all-"

"I really hope you don't mean Suzie and Lopmon in that six," countered Henry looking unhappy.

"-I do mean Suzie. She's a big girl and can make her own choices. I think she's ready to get back into it anyways." the red head looked at Renamon with a small smile. "And that Jun guy needs to catch up to the group. He's powerful, I don't want to pass up on having him fight for us."

"Plus, Masahiko and Ellin are good Tamers. They can control the group if something is wrong with Suzie." Takato assured.

"And the twins?" Henry raised an eyebrow.

Terriermon rolled his eyes, "They have their motivations. Especially with that spawn of Satan born-" The digimon shushed himself after everyone gave a glare. "I mean that bundle of joy-heh. Momentai, guys."

"Ai and Mako will co-operate. I spoke to them." Takato said with a smile. "I think they got over most of _The Mishap_."

"Thank God, I was ready to kill them." Rika sighed and stretched, "So, back to training I guess."

"Don't worry Rika. I'll be here to train too. As well as Henry."

"Ah-I'm kind of busy running a department-"

"This can't wait. They need us." Takato frowned. "Starting in a few days, we are going to get busy."

* * *

Masahiko ran into the kitchen, tearing the fridge door open. He looked around and made an 'aha' sound when he saw the mango pudding. He swiped it and shut the door.

"You're hungry again?" Jeri asked, folding her arms. "That was supposed to be mine."

"I'll give you my next one-I gotta go!" he hollered and swung his backpack on. Elecmon was ready at his side. "Let's go!"

"Wait! Where are you even-" Jeri's voice cut off as the duo set out on foot. It was a brisk evening but no snow and no wind chill. Both were good things. Along the way, they grabbed hot cocoa and made sure their supplies were prepared. In Shinjuku Park, the paths were covered in snow still, but a trail off to the side was still well imprinted with several foot and digimon steps. That was their path as they took it, making sure no one was following them.

"Day three on our mission to capture that mysterious digimon." Elecmon cheered. Masahiko seemed more disappointed in the fact it had been a few days and there was no luck. Not even on the D-Arc, did it mention there was any digimon. It almost seemed like a waste this time to come. Regardless, he brought his homework so he could work on it while they had their stake out.

The stakeout was at the old shed where Guilmon lived. Inside, a cornucopia of food and toys were laid out such as pastries, bread, fidget spinners, and rubix cubes. The colourful and pretty display however was losing its vibe. The bread was stale and snow started to freeze the mobility of the toys. Elecmon got to brushing the snow off while Masahiko took notes.

"Still nothing. I'm beginning to wonder if Lindy was even right about this." the Tamer said.

"Don't give up just yet. I think bringing the Guilmon bread will be a real game changer." Elecmon shoved a piece in her mouth.

"Don't eat it all," Masahiko slumped down outside under the small tent he put up. He clicked his pen and begun his essay. "I didn't pack extra if you got super hungry."

"Yeah, yeah." she sat down as well but her tails were twitching for action. Ears perked, she was at alert and ready to pounce on the first thing that jumped in there.

* * *

If Mimi didn't see it, she wouldn't have believed it when Suzie picked up the apple successfully on the first try after previous days of failing miserably. It was like a different teen girl walked in, sat down and gently picked up the apple. She even tossed it in the air and caught it-albeit, she almost dropped it.

"Well, done. Did you practice your exercises?"

"Something like that," the Tamer gave a little smile at Lopmon who with her one large ear gave a 'thumbs up'. "What's next?"

"Well maybe we can try having you hold a pen. Then, with enough time start to write." explained Mimi. She placed a black pen on the desk and Suzie grabbed it with her other hand. She was writing with her non-dominant hand and it was affecting her grades. What she would give to have her dominant hand back. It was the little things that made her miss her old hand.

The next half hour it was tiny and vigorous movements with the prosthetic that seemed to be giving her more and more of a harder time. Suzie looked pissed as she dropped the pen.

"As you get more tired, controlling your movements with the prosthetic becomes more lethargic. Plus there are so many muscles and nerves involved with your hand that trying to replicate all of the quirks in it is impossible." Mimi explained calmly.

"So...will I ever fully recover?"

"Perhaps. Some become great athletes after losing their limbs. Other lose their hands completely and have to master their arts with their prosthetic. Just depends on you. What do you want to accomplish, Suzie?"

"I always wanted to be a triple threat-acting, singing, and dancing." Suzie looked thoughtfully at her 'hand'. "But...who would hire a cripple like me, now?"

"You're still as beautiful as the day you lost your hand." the nurse put a hand on Suzie's and smiled. "Don't forget that."

After a moment, Suzie picked up her pen and with some struggle, held it in her hand.

"Okay, let's see if I can master this before my time's done."

Therapy ended with Sora and Suzie walked out seeing Hung Fang sitting in the waiting room with Lopmon beside him. He was sitting erect with no hint of emotion on his face and he didn't speak a word to Lopmon. As the Tamer came out of the therapy room, Hung Fang stood up and spoke in a monotone voice,

"Aunt Mayumi told me to meet you here so you can show me around."

"Oh...okay then." Suzie shouldered her backpack. "I guess I can give you a tour. What do you like?" She wasn't enthusiastic about being the tour guide but it wasn't like he was annoying. He was just...odd-an maybe a little rude.

"I enjoy doing school work or perhaps watching how you and your digimon battle-it would be valuable research for me. I have heard and seen digimon fight on the television and on the internet websites, but in real life I have to admit I have never witnessed it. What kind of researcher would I be if I do not observe in real life the chemistry and battle tactics of a digimon and their Tamer."

Lopmon and Suzie shared a look before looking at the younger boy. The chocolate bunny digimon decided to go first.

"Look, uh-Hung Fang-we don't really enjoy fighting-at least I don't-unless I have to of course and protect Suzie then obviously-yes but-"

"-But we're not fighting other digimon just for you to watch. It's serious stuff. People get hurt and even killed." Suzie finished, shaking her head. "How about something more your age like...the movies?"

"The movies is a industry with a 300% gross profit value where you can just download the same thing for almost no cost. Plus the refreshments are priced higher because they know you want to eat something. It is a waste of time and money therefore highly illogical for me to 'like' movies."

"You could have just said no." mumbled Suzie, looking a little tired. "What about I take you to the skating rink? That's fun-"

"Skating leads to obvious strain on your talus, tibia and fibula regions along with increased risk of peripheral vascular disease. It is wise that we do not engage such a dangerous activity."

Dumbfounded, Suzie could only to turn to Lopmon who clicked her tongue.

"He means it hurts the ankles and causes poor blood circulation. You're pretty smart."

"I have a IQ of 190-of course I am equipped with the capacity to retain crucial information. You study anatomy?"

"I read a lot." the digimon replied.

"Okay smarty pants-let's go to a museum then." Suzie grit her teeth. Her patience was weaning. He shrugged,

"If a simpleton like you enjoys that kind of thing then sure, I'll tag along with you."

Simpleton?! Suzie was starting to feel her blood boil. Then, she thought about the fact that Hung Fang had little to no social skills. That and she missed her friends a little. It only took a few texts to set up a meeting time with Ellin and Crocomon. She tugged on Hung Fang's hand and started to walk down the street.

"I'll get you to meet my friend and her partner. Then, you can bug them about your creepy observation ideas. How's that?"

"Splendid."

It was unsure if he was sarcastic and to Lopmon's and Suzie's concern-they did not care.

* * *

At the hideout, Elecmon had practically done everything she could do to keep her mind occupied. She counted her tails, she counted the delicious food out for grabs, and she counted how many times she annoyed Masahiko while he tried to finish his homework (almost at twenty). She huffed and let out an sparkle around her.

"I'm going for a walk. This is getting boring."

"Don't go too far." mumbled Masahiko, but he was lost in his studies to put any effort in the warning. She jumped away, letting the fresh breeze catch her fur and play with her tails in the wind. Winter was something new for the digimon and she enjoyed it. It wasn't too uncomfortable for her and the snow was tons of fun to play in. She dived into a snow bank and laughed as she plummeted several feet into it. Climbing back out, she decided to have some fun on a large hill and slide down it.

That was when she noticed a figure in the snow above her. It appeared like a digimon with a pale lavender skin tone and large feet sticking out. The rest of it was stuck in the snow and was struggling to get out.

"Oh! I got you!" Elecmon cried and used her teeth to yank the digimon out. With a 'pop' the lavender like digimon flew in the air and landed on the snow, gasping.

"Thank...you." breathed the digimon heavily. Her voice sounded squeaky and out of breath. Elecmon happily replied it was a good thing she saw her in trouble.

"I'm Elecmon! Are you new around here? Where's your Tamer?" The curious digimon looked around but couldn't find anyone else. It was just the two of them.

"No...um...I-I-I-don't have a...a Tamer." the digimon shyly replied looking embarrassed. Her magenta eyes looked at the digimon. "Do...you have one?"

"Yep! He's doing homework though so I'm just hanging out-wait want to join? Oh, it would be so much fun! We could play in the snow, eat some food, hang out. Whada say, huh?"

The attitude and posture from Elecmon was startling to the tiny lavender digimon. Playing with her moon crescent emblem on her stomach, she gave a small nod of her head and was immediately dragged by the rookie.

"Perfect! Oh! What's your name? I almost forgot to ask."

"It's...Lunamon." she whispered.

"Lunamon! That's a pretty name-let's try this huge hill and slide down it! I bet we can make ourselves totally go fast!"

And the stakeout Elecmon was supposed to keep an eye out for had faded from her mind. She was now hanging out with another digimon-one that was alright for playing and being active. To her, that was a million times better than just sitting around.

* * *

It was a small coffee shop that Suzie finally saw Ellin and Crocomon. They hugged briefly and Ellin put a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"You doing okay, mate?"

Suzie smiled.

"Doing better. I wanted to introduce you to my cousin and help me out," she leaned in closer to whisper. "I'm stuck with him and he's driving me nuts."

"Ankle biter can't be that bad." Ellin turned to Hung Fang and stuck out a hand. "Arvo, I'm Ellin and that's Crocomon-my partner."

Looking like the hand was a foreign object, Hung Fang dodged around it and asked immediately about the reptilian digimon standing before him.

"Suchion will tell you that I do not like touching other people." Hung Fang's comment made Ellin look confused and glanced at Suzie.

"My Chinese name is Suichion. He insists on using it."

"Now, this is one I have not come across before, tell me what classification are you? Vaccine? Data? Virus perhaps? You do seem evil-"

"Anyone teach you manners before? Usually you grab a beer and chat before you ask stuff like that." the digimon raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, I do not partake in alcohol. It's illegal for a minor like me to consume, plus it destroys brain cells. I can tell already that you probably partake too much in the beverage."

"What the bloody hell-" Ellin sidestepped into the conversation and changed the subject.

"You really like to analyze digimon, huh?"

Hung Fang adjusted his glasses.

"The more I learn about these creatures, the more I can put together research on their behaviours, their types, and how to handle them. Did you know that there has been no official study on digimon? No peer reviewed paper on their classifications, nor their evolutions or the effects of their digivoultions on their partners. There are so many questions that need answers and I want to achieve that."

"I can understand. No one really asked us the logistics of being a Tamer and digimon." Ellin nodded understandingly. "Why don't you try asking and we can answer as well as we can. Sound fair?"

Suzie, Lopmon and Crocomon ordered hot beverages for everyone and together they sat at a table. Hung Fang had already taken out a pen and notebook and drew a straight line below his topic header: Digimon and Tamers. Then, he looked up.

"May I ask a question?"

"Sure." Ellin sipped her cuppa.

"Digimon are composed of data and information collected to form a physcial form. Yet, they can eat and drink and consume energy in the same way us humans can. Can you explain this?"

"Well, I'm not a scientist but I think digimon can adapt and consume energy in this world the same way we can because they are constantly burning it like we are." Ellin shrugged. "In the digital world, we seem not to rely on it because we are only data in there. Here, we burn energy just to exist. Make sense?"

"That's...an interesting way to put it." he scribbled something down. "The digivoultions. What's their catch?"

"Come again?" Crocomon asked.

"Digivolutions. There's a catch to being able to use them. Or else every digimon could do it without a problem."

"Well, digivolution requires energy and lots of it. We would need to borrow the power from the D-Arcs." Lopmon answered. Hung Fang frowned.

"And you believe that plastic thing actually contains the power?"

"Well, technically it's us Tamers that have the power." Suzie thought looking at Lopmon. "Remember back before we fought Dexmon? I changed you without it."

Hung Fang frowned deeper. "And you all didn't think about the consequence of giving that kind of energy to your digimon? Do you even get it back? What is the long-term effects of such a procedure? Has it even occurred to you all that perhaps you are risking your long term health to give your digimon a 'power up'?

The assault of questions had taken back Suzie and Ellin. It wasn't like that...was it? Were they giving their life in a more long-term way every time they digivolved their partners? Crocomon folded his arms.

"That's nonsense. Just like running or exercising, you expel your energy but you eventually get it back."

"Do you know that for sure? What about Biomerging? What are the long term effects of doing that drastic of a change? Especially in a human world where our energy is consumed in such a high velocity?"

"Lopmon and I biomerged a few times and I felt fine after it." Suzie smiled. "I don't think there's a reason to be worried about it."

Suddenly, Ellin and Suzie's D-Arcs started to whine and glow red. Gasping, they pulled it out and looked around wildly.

"It's a digimon-and it's a huge surge of energy!" gasped Crocomon, looking around the coffee shop. Outside, they heard a large _boom_. People were running out of the shop in a panic and morbid curiosity on what had caused the explosion.

"Hung Fang-stay here!" barked Suzie, running out after having her partner hop on her shoulder. Ellin followed and Crocomon grabbed his coat before running outside as well.

It was another collection of _booms_ and _bangs_ nearby the city block. A screech was heard from a vehicle down the road and then it was smashed into a store. People screamed and ran away as fast as they could from the digimon that caused it.

The attack seemed to be coming from a bird like digimon with a large burgundy red body with large orange talons. A helm with blonde tied locks hung low and white fur wringed around its collar. Beautiful large red and yellow tipped wings spread out and glowed orange.

"That's a Garudamon-I thought those were a myth!" Ellin exclaimed, looking at her D-Arc. "Bloody hell, that thing is going to destroy the city if we don't do something!"

"Lopmon, you up to digivolving?" asked Suzie. Her tattoo on her chest grew bright and within seconds, instead of the tiny bunny digimon jumping in the air, Antylamon took her place.

 **REGERNATE DIGIVOLUTION**

"Lopmon regenerate digivolve to...Antylamon!"

"Crocomon regenerate digivolve to...Bunyipmon!"

"Fascinating." Hung Fang murmured, feverishly writing in his notebook. He didn't even heed the warning his cousin gave him and followed them both outside. After all, he was conducting research and even some research needs to go into the wild to collect data.

* * *

Masahiko growled, almost stepping into more snow banks and tripping on his boots. Of all things Elecmon had to go do, why did she suddenly disappear during their stakeout? He called out her name as soon as he zoned back in from his homework and felt irritated that the digimon couldn't sit still for a few moments. He shouted her name a few times but she didn't come.

"Where could she have gone?" he grumbled.

Over the hill, he finally heard some hollers and yelps and to his relief it was Elecmon sliding down a hill and tumbling into some snow. She seemed to be having a good time despite the cold weather. Walking over, she popped her head out of the snow and grinned.

"Hey! Hey! Masahiko! Check out my new friend! Her and I have been having fun in this snow-"

But there was no one there. Masahiko made a face.

"Uh..."

"Huh?" Elecmon bolted upright. "Lunamon? LUNAMON! Oh shoot, where did she go? I was just playing with her."

"Look, it's late and I'm getting super cold. I'm sure your little friend will be back tomorrow, okay? You should tell me that you're going away I didn't know where you went."

"I told you, but you ignored me." she replied, trotting up to her Tamer.

"I'm catching up on homework, you know that school is important."

"School sounds boring and terrible. What's the point of life if you're just sitting in seats and listening? You have to LIVE!" She jumped in the air and let out a blast of harmless electricity.

Masahiko let out a chuckle and walked home, letting the thought of Elecmon's little friend fade away entirely.

Back at the park, Lunamon heard a set of heavy footsteps and a power sense tingling in her spine. In the shadows, Apollomon could be barely seen save for his bright eyes and ember glow outline.

" _Eromeni._ Status report?"

"I had befriended one of the digimon traitors, _Kyrios_ Apollomon," she replied in a cool voice. The former shy demeanour had vanished as she stood tall and proud to the mega. "Shall I take her now?"

"No. Build the relationship more and get intel on the others. I will standby for a little with our comrades. Lunamon, you will have to keep this form a little bit more."

"I hate this form, it's so puny." she grumbled.

"We will soon all have to change in our other forms to avoid notice. That half breed thing almost detected you earlier. Make sure you stay away from her."

"Yeah, I can do that."

"Thank you for the work so far _Eromeni_ Lunamon. I will speak to you in a later time."

Then, the shadow left of Apollomon and Lunamon was only left to look up at the dark sky. The moon glowed a little and she felt a bit better.

* * *

Garudamon was a formidable opponent that wouldn't give Antylamon or Bunyipmon an opportunity to attack. His wings were powerful and his claws didn't give any leeway to an opening counter. With no water nearby, Bunyipmon was a sitting duck, only relying on his Yellowknife attack. Antylamon was able to heal their wounds with a Refresh ability, but it was starting to wear her out.

"This is so interesting." Hung Fang scribbled more information down on his notepad. Neither Tamer noticed him venturing closer to the battle as they were busy giving attack commands and support. "Judging by the power levels and the abilities these must be all Ultimate. Strange, they look so different from their original forms. I wonder what influences they had to change like that. Could it be terrain? No, maybe social influences? The one seems more humanoid. Perhaps a combination..." his ramblings were cut short by falling debris almost landing on his head. He ducked into a nearby alleyway. His voice didn't waver due to the scary near death experience.

"I wish they wouldn't make such a mess." he clicked his tongue.

Antylamon ran along the side of the building with Bunyipmon on her back. He leaned in a little as they stayed out of Garudamon's bird sight.

"Love, this bloke might benefit from some ice attacks. Those wings can be a major disadvantage for him."

The bunny ultimate poked her head up at the wings. Large, grand and she remembered Beelzemon always complaining that his weak spot was his wings. She suggested it to Suzie.

"I have a Frost Zero Punch card. But, it's a one shot. Do you think either of you can make the hit?"

"Love can do it. I'll make the distraction." The Aussie ultimate tipped his hat. "Just buy me dinner tonight, sound good?"

"Whatever, sure just...GO!" Antylamon threw the ultimate out of the way of an attack while she jumped into the air. Using a neighbouring tower, she jumped around it and ducked into more high-rise buildings. Her feet felt light as feathers as she jumped higher and higher so she was out of sight.

"Suzie, I'm in position."

Bunyipmon was doing a spectacular job of distracting Garudamon from the sneak attack. His spears on command danced around the digimon, picking at him from all angles. The yellow energy flashed in the bird's eyes as an another annoyance.

"Why can't you just leave us alone? What did we ever do to you?" Bunyipmon called out.

"I...have...a...message...from my...master." grunted the Garudamon. A fire strike aimed at the aquatic ultimate and he barely dodged it. His left arm was singed well and he grimaced.

"Bunyipmon! Mate, are you okay?!" called out Ellin. She looked on edge.

"Fine, mate. Just a burn!" he snapped his head back to Garudamon. "What's the bloody message then, dodo? World domination? We're all gunna die? We have someone important to you hostage? Spit it out, wanker."

"A new world will be born. Humans' time is limited on their precious world. Soon all things monster alike will come together to stop the parasite humans and unify digimon of all types. Traitors like you should consider joining us. It will be a one sided battle."

"A ugly bird and your kangroo's out of your paddock-you're bloody crazy!" Bunyipmon laughed harshly. "Well, time's up. You're message has been received, thanks mate."

"What?" Garudamon grunted. That's when he realized his error. He hasn't seen that bunny in awhile-

"FROST SUB ZERO ICE PUNCH!"

The attack was almost perfect if Garudamon was in the dark a second longer. He had enough time to put his arm out for protection of the attack. The ice encased it, rendering his arm useless and an extra heavy weight on the digimon. He grunted, kneeling down on the streets making a large boom sound.

"God damn it!" Ellin seethed. "That was our shot!"

"Don't give up! Antylamon, follow up the attack with your axes." Suzie called out.

"Bunny blades!" the attack was blocked by the iced arm. It made a crack and splintered up and down the arm. Then, it shattered sending spikes of ice everywhere. Ellin and Suzie had to duck out of harm's way. That's when she saw Hung Fang creep up closer to Garudamon, dauntless of the ice.

"Hung Fang! Stop!" screamed Suzie.

Garudamon punched Antylamon and threw the rest of the ice at Bunyipmon who fell down. Then, he noticed a small child at his claw foot poking it with some writing instrument. He scribbled down something and looked up.

"You know, you could benefit from some more fiber in your diet. Your claws here are peeling and it can be a sign of decay. Have you ever considered booking an appointment with your doctor?"

The question made Garudamon give a double look. Then, he carefully pointed to himself.

"Are...are you talking to me?"

"By my body position and my voice significantly louder it would determine that yes I am talking to you."

"Little child, I am a digimon-a monster of vast power hailing from another dimension and you're trying to tell me of how I should care for my body. Are you insane or just stupid?"

The bird digimon leaned in closer to Hung Fang. If there was fear, then this child did not possess a hint of it as his glazed over eyes just stared straight ahead. He sighed, sounding like a older man trying to lecture his child.

"If you do not care for yourself, then how are you going to keep battling? At least get yourself a consultation, you owe that. I know plenty of good doctors in the area of where I live. I even edited papers for them, and I'm glad to say that they are well educated in aviary health."

Hung Fang pointed to a spot on one of the large dangerous claws that Garudamon had. "See this? It could be a sign of a sickness and you never even noticed."

"What?" he looked at himself and that's when Bunyipmon and Antylamon both attacked.

"Yellowknife!"

"Bunny Blades!"

The two attacks damaged Garudamon significantly. He coughed and felt fuzzy, like the data in him was unstablized.

"Damn. I got to get out of here."

A whirlwind of air flew up and took Garudamon to the sky. A high jump from Antylamon was denied by the bird digimon kicking her down into the pavement and taking Bunyipmon down with her. Hung Fang astonishingly did not get hurt at all but just continued to write down more data.

"Leave him, he's flying with his tail between his legs. Outta hurt his pride for awhile." Ellin put a hand on Suzie. She looked sour then marched to Hung Fang.

"What the hell were you thinking?" she cried. "That digimon could have _killed_ you!"

"Not with that unhealthy sheen on his feathers he wasn't. He looked sick-" he was cut off by Suzie.

"I DON'T CARE! I'm taking you back home and my mom will ground you so bad." she turned to Ellin. "Do you think you can tell my brother what happened? I have to deal with my cousin here."

"I have to talk to Mr. Wong anyway. No worries." she waved a hand. "It was...nice meeting you Hung Fang. Next time, try not to get in the way of fights like that."

"Like wise, Ellin. It was interesting seeing the battle. May we meet again someday." he bowed his head and let Suzie drag him away with Antylamon tagging behind him. Bunyipmon grumbled behind Ellin, looking sore and tired.

"That was embarssin'. Dumb bird and bad luck I reckon. I guess I still have some energy left from the battle, I havn't changed yet." he looked back at the disappearing forms of Antylamon, Suzie and Hung Fang with a frown.

"Mate, what's up?" Ellin asked, touching his shoulder.

"Love hadn't even said anything about us. It was like she ignored when I told her how I felt about her back a few weeks ago. Figures, it was worth a shot." the digimon slumped a little, looking depressed. Ellin hadn't realized her partner had spilled the beans on how he felt about her. Sure, he made remarks since the beginning but now he was fully engaging her about his love.

"She said nothing?"

"She just made a noise and ran away. I honestly didn't know how to judge her reaction. I should have just left it."

"Mate, you should give her room. She probably had to process that kind of info. But, I reckon she felt the same way about you." the Tamer smiled.

"How ya reckon?"

"She looked back before she left. At you."

For that second, a glimmer of hope shined in the ultimate eyes. He grabbed Ellin's hand and started to drag her. A new kind of spring was in his step and his voice picked up a higher pitch-almost it was out of breath.

"Stop standing around Shelia! We got to go talk to Mr. Wong about what happened and our deal of going back to Oz. Or have you forgot bout that?"

Ellin didn't forget. She was eager to start the next step in her life which was to return to the far country and get her brother back. Help restart the trial for Mortcai.

"Not a damn chance."

 **END EPISODE**

* * *

Author's Note: Well, that's chapter two down! How's everyone doing? Good? Enjoy the holidays! What does a pair of handcuffs, digimon, and love interests have? Well tune into the next episode to find out! Later!


	28. Episode 28: Folié a Deux

**Digimon Tamers: Unity**

 **Season 2**

 **By: Linkmaste**

* * *

Previously on Digimon Tamers: Unity...

 _Suzie: Hung Fang was getting especially irritating to me and my digimon, so I'd thought having Ellin help me out would get him to stop! Wrong! A Garudamon came in and started to attack the city, and he even got away. Elecmon met Lunamon, a shy digimon who seems to have more going on with her than everyone thinks. I don't know if I like the sound of her..._

* * *

 **Episode 3: Folie à Deux**

* * *

The training sessions made mandatory by Mr. Wong wasn't something that Ellin had predicted in the aftermath of Dexmon and Tomone's death. She figured that she would report to him, get the results, and have that sweet, sweet plane ticket back to Australia. That was the plan; to help out with this Dexmon and Tomone, and in return she could go back home and free Morticai. However, when she bowed and relayed the message from Suzie about the Gaurdamon to Henry, he simply nodded his head.

"Well, he didn't cause too much damage, but still-we'll keep an eye out for him. In the meantime, tomorrow at seven, I need you and Crocomon at the training room. We have a mandatory session."

"Hold up, what about my deal?" Ellin asked with a concerned look. "You said-"

"-I know what I said," Henry replied, looking evenly at Ellin. "And I will put that trial into motion but with Azulongmon's castle siege, we're sitting ducks and I think there's potential in the group we made here."

"Bloody right, the six of us got a lot going on." Crocomon agreed.

Henry shook his head,

"No, I mean the twelve of you. Jun, Aruraumon, Ai, Mako and their partners need to melt in this group too. It's important."

Ellin's patience was wearing thin and she bit her cheek. Was Henry dragging herself and her partner around like lap dogs? It was apparent on her face that she was angry as Terriermon waved his ears.

"Momentai, Ellin! We're going to save your brother, don't worry!"

And so in the morning, Ellin and a groggily Crocomon walked into the training room to several new people in the room.

There was of course Suzie and Lopmon, perky as usual. Masahiko and Elecmon were waking each other up, but were failing miserably. The Haruki twins, Ai and Mako stood off to the side with Impmon and Lindy standing by them. The woman was texting furiously on her phone. She looked a little chubby from the pregnancy but the Aussie was happy to see her well. Jun and Aruraumon were talking quietly to the side, catching glances at her and Crocomon. They were the furthest from the others.

"Can't believe he's still here." muttered Crocomon. He turned to her. "Want me to change into Allandmon and eat him?"

She ignored him and took a wall to lean on. This was supposed to be the team now? They were supposed to make all nice and cooperate? Suzie and Masahiko were one thing; annoying and stuck up-but the other Tamers? No. No way in hell was she going to befriend them.

"Arvo, Ellin and Crocomon!" shouted Suzie, waving her hand wildly. Her black prophetic hand was on and was polished. A prang of discomfort made the Aussie remember that whole fiasco, but she couldn't help but be relieved that Suzie was mostly back to her normal self. She waved back,

"Suzie, I told you this a million times. Arvo is for afternoon." Ellin lectured. "We just say Morn'."

"Oh. Well why didn't you say that sooner? Morn' Ellin and Crocomon." she smiled. "Ready for our first training after everything? We have some...new teammates apparently." she looked a little concerned but in a second returned to her cheerful self, "But, I'm still the leader according to Henry."

"Good morning, everyone!" Takato waved as he walked in with Guilmon, Rika, Terriermon and a limping Henry. The group came inwards after some coercing from the older Tamers.

"Now, I will get to the point quick. We have a problem with Azulongmon's castle." Henry started, looking grim. "We have been there constantly for weeks now trying to figure out the cause of the strange...er-blobs that have been popping out of there. But, it leaves us wide open to any attacks here in our city-which is made apparent by last night's appearance of a rogue digimon."

"But Hen, it wasn't rogue. He said he had a master." Suzie objected.

"Maybe it was a coreless digimon again?" Masahiko suggested. She shook her head.

"No, by now all the coreless digimon should have been destroyed and rendered useless since Dexmon was gone."

"Well, maybe we have someone new on the table." Ellin suggested.

"Another bad guy? Pft, real original." Ai scoffed but received a hard nudge from Lindy. The blonde woman gave a cold glare at the girl. "But, maybe whoever is behind the castle is behind the digimon."

"That's another thing we have to introduce to some of you guys." Takato said. "We get to welcome back Lindy to the group since she had her son. You feeling better?"

"A lot, thanks." smiled Lindy.

"Back to the group?" Ellin and Jun asked together.

"Excuse me, I know Jun won't say this-but I will," Aruraumon cleared her throat. For being a small plant like digimon, she sure had a strong voice. It held undertones of attitude. "Why should we work for you guys? Jun got his family back, there's no need to be following your orders."

"Well, I'm glad you asked that," Henry said. "Technically, you two are still being laid charges for assault, mischief, and massive damages. If you guys want to foot the bill on that then I'll be happy to forward it and you can leave."

"Ho-How-" Aruraumon stuttered. Her confidant pose had taken an ill turn.

"Oh, just the small total of 2.5 million yen." smiled Terriermon sweetly.

The rest of the group paled. That was a lot of money.

"On second thought, maybe I'll just shut up." laughed Aruraumon, shrinking away from Jun's stonily look. It was probably for the best.

"So, that's how you got those two in on this-what about _them_." Ellin nudged her head at the twins. They growled, looking pissed. Lindy put a hand on each of them.

"Cool it you two. Impy and I had a talk to them about their recent behaviour and they are cooperating." Lindy replied. Ellin made a scrunched up face,

"Impy and I..."

"Also, that's another thing we should get out of the way," Rika said looking at Lindy. "Might as well let the final bunch in on the secret."

"Secret?" Crocomon asked.

"This is an actual important secret," Ai began.

"So, if you tell anyone outside this room about our partners, we will literally kill you." Mako finished.

"Makato!" Lindy looked cross. She apologized to Crocomon and Ellin. "He won't do that-but please keep this a secret about Impy and I. Especially with our child, we need to keep a low profile."

It was amusing for everyone else watching the realization unfold in each of the unknowing Tamers. Ellin took a second and then she widened her eyes. Aruraumon jumped back, almost like she had been electrocuted. Crocomon pointed a claw at Impmon and started swearing like crazy. He looked outraged. Then, it was poor Jun that failed to connect the pieces. However, Crocomon was currently taking the centre stage flashing his pointy teeth and having Ellin jump next to him.

" **I BLOODY KNEW THERE WAS SOMETHING WRONG WITH THAT BASTARD** -"

"Cool it ya freakin' crocodile!" snarled Impmon, showing his fangs. He immediately got between the digimon and Lindy who took a step back. The blonde woman appeared frightened.

"Crocomon, hold up-you sense something?" Ellin asked.

"Yes! She's a bloody digimon! I can't freaking believe I didn't sense it until now! And that imp! He's a human!" Crocomon shouted. "I knew something was off!"

Lindy then took the chance to change into her digimon form. She glowed a bright light and there in place was a replica of Impmon with dark blue fur, sea green bandana and gloves. Her tail flicked around her waist in a comforting way to herself. She looked up at the twins.

"Well, all the cats are out of the bag now."

"If your digimon can't keep his mouth shut-" Ai threatened at the Australian Tamer.

"He's just a little surprised, I am too! What the hell are you?" Ellin looked at the two Impmons.

"They're hybrids. Half digimon, half human." Takato answered. "They're Ai and Mako's digimon so please don't give them a hard time."

"...Is this...normal?" Jun still looked clueless. "I honestly am still new to this whole 'digimon' scene."

"No. They're the only ones we know of. But, they can change at will and be useful as spies or scouts." Henry answered. "The only disadvantage right now is high pitch frequencies that only seem to effect them."

Ellin remembered the cell phone Suzie pulled out in that very first battle against the twins in September. Her eyes went wide.

"That's why your cell phone worked!"

Suzie rubbed the back of her head looking sheepish.

"Yeah, I felt bad about that still-"

"I freaking puked for hours after that, you brat!" Impmon growled. "If toots was here when that went off she could have been sick!"

"So, please don't use it. It really does hurt us." Lindy looked tense as well.

"How come you're not surprised?" Suzie looked to Masahiko and Elecmon.

"Well, those two figured it out a little quicker than the others," Impmon rolled his eyes. "Surprising, I know."

"We even got to see the baby!" smiled Elecmon. "He's cute with his horns and tail-"

Before the more outraged and questions exploded from the new informed members of the group, Rika decided it was time to move on. They could ask twenty questions later with the hybrids.

"OKAY! Now that's out of the way we got to get this started." Rika picked up a box and plopped it to the ground. Inside were handcuffs. Six pairs of them. She pulled out a set and held it out.

"Since we all have our little...issues with each other we're going to link you all up for the next twenty-four hours. You two will do everything from now until tomorrow morning where you will come back, and we can begin some actual fighting."

The groans and wails were understood by the others. Twenty-four hours of being together?! It was ludicrous.

"And we already have the pairings," Henry interjected with a list. The groans went louder as well as digimon sounded objections.

"If something happens and we have to fight-how are we supposed to do that?" Lopmon asked.

"I highly doubt that will happen." Rika replied, going up to Lopmon and buckling a handcuff onto her. "And you're partnered with Crocomon."

"WHAT?!" she shrieked. She tried to tug away but Crocomon was already attached to the other handcuff looking smug. The two digimon made an amusing pairing as the others chuckled. Lopmon covered her blushing face with her ears.

"I'm so glad I made that call," Terriermon snickered. "Now, treat her well okay? She's kinda like my sister so..."

"No worries mate, she promised me a date anyway." grinned Crocomon. The two high fived.

"Next is Lindy and Aruraumon!"

The hybrid walked up and allowed herself to be first handcuffed. The plant digimon hesitated, looking uneasily at her. The 'Impmon' waved a gloved hand.

"Relax, I don't bite. Well, I do actually in this form but I'm nice once you get to know me."

Reluctantly, Aruraumon went over and mumbled something about 'freaky situations she got herself into'. The handcuffs clicked on.

"Finally, that leaves Impmon and Elecmon."

"YAHOO! OH MY GOD! YES!" shouted Elecmon, jumping and hollering. She was a stark contrast from the deadpanned Impmon who looked at the twins.

"Can you two just kill me now?"

They laughed.

"Nope, this is too funny." Mako actually cracked a smile. "Go on."

With Impmon and Elecmon finally hooked together, it was time to match the Tamers.

"First we have Mako and Masahiko." Rika read out.

"Um, can I have a pass?" Masahiko asked weakly. He looked at Mako who took the cuff and clinked it together with him.

"Trust me, I've already tried." he grumbled.

"Next we have Jun and Ellin." Rika announced.

"That's a joke, right?" the Australian Tamer asked. Jun looked more shy and folded his arms.

"No joke. You two, handcuffs!" Terriermon did the honours and linked them together. Suzie then realized who she was left with and paled. There, left last to be linked with, was Ai.

"And the final two...Suzie...and Ai." Henry gave a look.

Suzie and Ai allowed themselves eventually to be linked by Rika. The two jangled their wrists to see who had more control. Eventually, Ai won. Suzie pouted.

"Okay. Twenty four hours starts now-it's seven fifteen." Rika read her watch. "We're going to do one activity before everyone goes out for their day. A sort of obstacle course that will teach you to work together."

In another training room the obstacle course was introduced. A jungle gym of high ropes, swings, ladders and catwalks presented itself to the group. There was even a kiddie pool acting as a pit for a challenge. The start line was where everyone made their way, from some dragging their new 'partners' along or both going at an equal pace. It was already apparent who the trouble groups were going to be.

"Digimon have a little more of a challenge since I'll be sending Terriermon after you. The Tamers have a time to beat." Henry announced. "Let's set the stage for Impmon and Elecmon. You two go first."

"Try not to get hit by my bunny blasts!" Terriermon jumped on a high tower and waved eagerly. Elecmon looked excited and sparked some electricity.

"GO!"

And Elecmon proceeded to sprint at her high speeds, dragging a poor Impmon behind her. He managed to gain some leverage and slowed her down.

"I ain't a damn rug! We gotta work together." he snarled and jumped onto the first ledge with her. "See? Like that."

"Bunny Blast!"

The attack landed square on Impmon and he fell back onto the ground with Elecmon falling on top of him. He made a 'oof' sound. The hybrid got back up and spun around,

"Hey, what's the big idea?"

"Should have kept your head up...imp." Terriermon cackled. Impmon gave a sneer as a response. Then, he held out a hand and looked at Mako,

"Hey, munchkin. Mind if I use your shield thingy?"

Wordlessly, Mako threw him the D-Brace and within a glow, his human form took place. He slid the brace on his wrist and with a flick, he activated the purple shield. Then, he picked up Elecmon and they zipped through the rest of the course, using the shield against Terriermon's attacks.

"That's cheating!" Terriermon called out.

"No one said it was against the rules," the hybrid 'Ian' changed back into Impmon and gave the shield to Mako. "So I just used my 'imagination' to solve the problem. Capishe, bunny?"

"Ter, they made it. Next is Lindy and Aruraumon!" Henry called out.

The two made it through the course with little to no mistakes. The two chatted a little as they finished, looking content with their results. Then, it was Lopmon and Crocomon.

As soon as they began, Crocomon helped her jump a gap and talk to her about their date.

"So what are you feeling for lunch, love? Chinese? American? I can cook if you want-"

"Duck!" she gasped, noticing Terriermon shooting at them.

"Oh right, I think I know a place that serves duck-"

"No! Duck!"

They avoided the attack by hairs and climbed up the ladder. Crocomon had difficulty climbing it so Lopmon used her large ears to help him up.

"Thanks-"

"Don't thank me until we're done this! He's going to attack as soon as go out to that bridge." She pointed it out. "Any ideas?"

"Honestly? Let's just make a run for it. We're fast enough."

"But what if-" he shushed her and stared at her.

"Run."

The sprint almost didn't work, but luckily Terriermon missed twice.

"HEY!" Impmon called out. "Stop going easy on them! You almost killed me twice there!"

"You were mouthing off," Terriermon muttered back. He waited for them to reach the next part of the obstacle.

It was a large pool acting as a pit and a rope in the middle. The goal was simple: jump with the rope and swing to the other side. Don't fall into the water. Lopmon wrapped her one ear around the rope and around Crocomon. Then, with the aquatic digimon's tail, he pushed them off. The attack from Terriermon was calculated as it was aiming towards them.

"Blazing Ice!" Lopmon countered it and in a cloud of smoke, the attack dissipated. Lopmon and Crocomon made it to the other side and slide down a ramp in style. Then, they made it past the finish line.

"Good job!" called out Suzie and Ellin. They whistled as others clapped.

"They were a pretty good team!" Elecmon cheered.

"Nice work. Especially at the end with that attack, Lopmon." Takato complemented. The bunny digimon blushed furiously behind her ears.

The Tamers went next. Masahiko and Mako had some difficulty at first but then with Mako's command, they managed to get to the rope swing section. But, the both of them swinging at the same time made the timing off and they both fell in the pool.

"You should have pushed more." Mako scolded at the other Tamer.

"You barely waited for me." Masahiko replied, looking annoyed, but he let it go.

Next was Ellin and Jun. The two didn't say much to each other but made it almost flawlessly. Passing the finish line, Ellin smiled to hear her and Jun's time was less than Masahiko and Mako's.

Then, it was Ai and Suzie. The two went through the obstacle course clumsily, but came to a challenge as Suzie's one hand wasn't strong enough to lift herself up.

"C'mon!" Ai growled.

"Excuse me for having a messed up hand. Just give me a boost." Suzie ordered. The brunette shook her head.

"You're way too heavy for me to lift. Lift me and I'll pick you up."

"You JUST said I was too heavy! I can do this on my own." Suzie gave up and tried to jump herself but without the strength of both of her hands, it was useless. Ai yanked down on her cuffed hand and sent Suzie straight to her butt.

"Ow-what the hell was that for?!" she glared.

"And time is up!" Takato called out.

Bringing the group together, Rika explained there would be a ten minute gap in their twenty-four hours to shower, use the rest room etc. But after that, it will lock up again.

"And if you're not in your cuffs, you have double the homework-"

"Double the chores," Henry frowned.

"And none of the rewards." Takato finished, folding his arms.

"Rewards?" Suzie's ears perked.

"An all-paid expense to the indoor beach water park that just opened. My mom got a day pass for about fifteen people. So, if you all do well, you get to go." Rika said. The group got more excited for the activity. Maybe dealing with their handcuff buddy wouldn't be so bad.

"Alright, tomorrow at seven! See you then!" Takato shouted as everyone left. "Don't kill each other, please!" He turned to the others. "Are you sure about these pair ups? Ai and Suzie looked like they wanted to kill each other. Not to mention my girlfriend's little brother might be Mako's punching bag."

"They got to get through their troubles. Lindy and Impmon promised us they would intervene if things got too bad. But, this is good for everyone. By tomorrow, they will have talked over their hang ups and get over it." Rika explained. She hoped to God or else she was going to be responsible for a few dead Tamers in the morning.

* * *

Renamon was used to being alone. Sure, she enjoyed the company of others and Rika in activities and battles, but she was born as a loner. So, down to her roots in the digital world, being the lone digimon again made her thrilled. The lightness of her footwork proved she was enjoying herself as she bypassed digimon in seconds. She had a small D-port tied to her thigh to transport herself back to the real world and knew that as long as she didn't lose it, no problems would occur.

The first stop would be to a place she wasn't keen on visiting but knew it was necessary. Lucemon's Mansion held some demon digimon she needed to gain a few words from. That, and scout any information she could about biomerging. In her mind, there must be someone who knew of it-someone who could give her information.

Luckily, it was Lucemon himself who opened the door and greeted the rookie digimon. He gave a short curt of his head.

"Renamon. It is strange to see you here. No Tamer?"

"I come on my own and need aide." she replied, looking straight into his eyes. "May I come in?"

"By all means." he let the fox digimon inside. Bakemon swooped in giving a wet raspberry at her but it didn't seem to provoke any reaction. She sighed.

"How do you put up with such an annoying thing?"

"HEY! I'm the **GREATEST THING EVER**!" Bakemon shouted back, offended. Lucemon waved a hand and zipped the ghost digimon's mouth shut.

"It's a miracle I do it some days. Come, I'll see you in my throne room."

There, in the dark musty chambers, Lucemon sat on his throne while Renamon explained her mission and her quest to find answers. By the end, Lucemon stopped resting his hand on his chin and looked perplexed.

"Well, if what you say is true then you should head west here. There lays a digimon that holds lots of knowledge and truth. However, he won't just take anyone in. He's very picky on who to trust. It's called the Himalayan Outpost. I can mark it on your map if you like. As for your mission to find your old sensei...I don't know about that. I never heard of her. Who is this...Goldramon?"

"An old friend...and sensei." Renamon replied shortly. "I shall take my leave...unless you have any other information for me?"

Drumming his fingers along his throne, it looked like something was on the Demon Lord of Pride's mind. But, he gave no other indication and shook his head.

"I figured as much. Thank you, Lord Lucemon." the mark of the map was made and she made quick haste from the mansion. What was unnoticed was a trio of digimon waiting for the Renamon to pass before walking up to the door and knocking. Lucemon answered accordingly, with an annoying Bakemon waving behind him, still zipped shut.

"May I help you?"

Apollomon stepped in front of the other two mega digimon, and grinned. His fist curled into a blue fiery ball. A electric charge was from one digimon and a purple haze came from another.

"Yes, yes you may."

* * *

"So, we have baby duty?" Elecmon and Impmon sat on the couch. There across them was Leon. The baby was sleeping, content with being in his purple swaddle and little nook of blankets and sweaters. They were on babysitting duty since Lindy and Aruraumon wanted to go to the mall (Lindy's perfect excuse to get out of looking after the baby). That and Elecmon was too excited for seeing a baby again.

"Yeah, we sure do. _Don't_ wake him up." the imp frowned. "We are going to be quiet until she comes back and then we can be as loud as we want. Can't believe I got stuck on this again."

The grumbling from Impmon made Elecmon's tails flatten. Was he not excited about being a dad? He didn't seem very into it.

"You don't like being a dad?"

"Uh-it's...it's a little complicated. I don't wanna talk about it." he seemed to turn the other way and brought out a movie. "Now I will give you a choice. We can watch the greatest T.V series ever. Or we can watch the greatest movie ever. Your pick."

"They both say Supernatural on it." Elecmon looked closely at it.

"That's the point." Impmon snickered. By accident, he dropped one of the DVDs onto the ground and a loud 'flop' sound was made.

Then, the baby started to wail.

* * *

"Can we hurry up with this stupid thing?" Mako asked, sitting as opposite as he could from Masahiko. However the handcuffs prevented him from being more than a few inches away from the nerdy Tamer as he was counting his rocks and writing more graphs in his notebook. He found some gold speckled rocks and got very excited.

"This _stupid_ thing is my hobby." Masahiko explained, writing some more. "I don't make fun of you for being a 'hacker'.

"I'm a better hacker than you." the pathetic reply came. The Tamer sighed and put down his notebook and pen.

"Why are you still so angry? After everything with Dexmon, don't you want to call this a truce?"

"What do you care? You have a perfect life, you can't possibly understand me." Mako sneered. Masahiko rolled his eyes and turned back to his work.

"You got to cut down the angst, dude. I know being a teenager is hard-speaking to the textbook bullied kid here-but you don't have to think everything sucks and no one understands you. I'm sure your partners want to help you."

"Lindy and Impmon have Leon now. I'm sure they will forget about Ai and I in a few months."

Was that a breakthrough, Masahiko thought to himself. He stored the tidbit of info about Mako's thoughts and continued to work on his project.

"You know, if you computerized all of this, you can keep track of your rock collection easier." the hacker Tamer remarked nonchalantly.

* * *

Suzie and Ai struggled to determine who's practice was more important for the afternoon since it was either Ai's skating or Suzie's dancing. Suzie eventually won by pure stubborn strength and literally dragging Ai several blocks before the Tamer gave up and let the leader go to her dance practice. At the studio, Sensei Chikara was a little surprised when her old student came back, with another girl handcuffed to her no less.

"Out of all the things you even do, Wong." barked Sensei Chikara looking pissed. "You waltz back in thinking I'll teach you again and you're-you're handcuffed to this girl?"

"Not my choice either, Sensei." bowed Suzie. Ai refused looking more angry and stubborn by the minute. "But I am feeling better and wish to try again. Please...forgive me."

"I'll forgive you as soon as you start your warm up. Get in there." Sensei Chikara nudged her head into the classroom. Suzie grinned and dragged Ai into the studio.

"Everyone pick a partner. We will do some dancing in pairs and learn how to do a salsa!" she showed the basic two count steps and started to coach individual pairs. However, a certain couple were struggling just by holding each other.

"My hand goes on top," Suzie said, laying her hand on top but Ai twisted it so her hand was on top.

"No way, I'm taller than you. It would be awkward if you took lead. Besides, I know how to dance."

"Um, excuse me?" She raised an eyebrow. "But I'm the dancer here. You're the skater."

"Skating is dancing but harder-"

"Shows how much you know-"

"Let's see how far Suzie and her friend Ai have come along. Would you two girls come up front since _clearly_ you two have the dance down pat?" her glare was icily as the two teens shuffled to the front.

The two began with back and forth motion. Coordinated, they found a good rhythm to the latino music and Ai took Suzie for the first spin. Impressed, Chikara made a noise in the back of her throat and walked around.

"Not bad...next up, Cho and Nana!"

The two made a little bit of a smile as the teacher moved on. Suzie nudged the girl,

"Maybe I should bring you more often. She usually reams me out for something."

"It's because I can lead." the snarky reply came from Ai. She twisted her head in the air wanting nothing more to do with her handcuffed partner.

Suzie wondered how criminal it really would be to murder a Tamer and perhaps if she could get away with it, what country she would escape to. Just for a brief moment.

* * *

Crocomon and Lopmon were relaxing in the pool area in the best compromise they could manage. The aquatic digimon was in the water but hanging off the side as Lopmon sat at the edge, reading her book. The digimon was coaxing her into the water, but it wasn't working.

"Being wet doesn't appeal to me." she sniffed and turned her page.

"Oh, but I love being wet. Feels so good." the coy reply came. A sound of disgust was her response as she snuggled closer to her book.

"You know...I could just annoy you with your reading." he slid out of the water and laid next to her. "Or you come swim for ten minutes and we can go to your library."

"Yeah, right."

After specks of water dripped onto her book, Lopmon started to fatigue. If she got in the water, she would have peace and quiet perhaps and not her book ruined by the chlorine water. It was a risqué decision, but she quietly slid her book to the side and sat on the edge.

"Now, don't push-"

 **SPLASH!**

Lopmon was in the water face first by an eager Crocomon. He helped her resurface and teased off a very unimpressed look. Her ears then splashed the aquatic digimon as he gave a large splash back. Then it was a war with the two causing huge waves in the pool.

"Hey! You two cut it out!" warned a life guard in the high chair. The two snickered a little at their childish play fight and floated on their backs.

"You annoy me sometimes." Lopmon said. She let herself float wherever Crocomon's tail was whipping underwater and they drifted off to the shallow end. "But...I wanted to say thank you for being my friend. I know I'm not the most...social digimon. Or coolest-"

"Love, you're just perfect for me. As a friend and as my leader-or I could call you my Queen." he flirted. She rolled her eyes.

"Now, that's just egotistical. Just call me love for now."

The two finished up their swim and dried off, carrying themselves to the library. It was empty which was fine by their standards. They huddled with towels, and cups of cocoa watching the snowfall in the evening sky out the large window.

"This stuff is cold. But it's got a charm to her." Crocomon mentioned. Lopmon looked outside and smiled.

"I love the winter. It was one of the best things Suzie showed me when I first became her partner. We built forts, threw snowballs, made snow angels-and in the evening we warmed up in blankets. She told me about Christmas and how magical it could be. I miss those times." Lopmon felt herself leaning on Crocomon and a blush crept up on her. But, the digimon didn't mind and put an arm around her.

"I think that's the most intimate thing you've told me. You know I love hearing your voice and being with you...right?"

She stiffened. Complicated thoughts and a faint twinge in her core made her feel something foreign. It was akin to her desire to be with Suzie but more...intimate. It made the blankets she was snuggled in almost unbearably hot.

"I don't understand-"

"I don't either. I know it makes rubbish sense, but I want to sit by you, I want to hear you tell me stories, I want to make you food and laugh and joke about our days. Does...does any of that appeal to you too?"

Lopmon read plenty of romance novels in her years. They described feelings and emotions a little complex for the digimon. After all, digimon were still programs to a degree. Putting human emotion was a little difficult but when biomerged, Lopmon could temporarily feel the human emotions. One of them was a love and a urge to be physically close. Plucking that memory and feeling, she put her small hand into Crocomon's.

"Sometimes, when I biomerged with Suzie, I felt human emotions. Some things we shared like anger, and sadness. But there were unique ones such as love and inspiration. She shared them with me and I'm grateful for them. When I'm with you I can remember that 'love' emotion faintly. Does...that answer your question?"

The two cuddled and didn't say much more than that. Watching the night grow onwards and the company was the pinnacle of the night they had. For if there was a 'love' for digimon to share, this would be the closest thing to it.

* * *

Ellin and Jun had an uneventful day at school as they passed through their classes with ease. Looking at some pairings like Suzie and Ai, they winced seeing the competitive and angry sides of those two girls. Then, it was almost heart breaking to see how abusive Mako was being to Masahiko. Ellin wanted to set up and punch that brat, but Jun refused.

"Each of our pairings has our problems to work on. Interfering with theirs isn't the wisest choice."

"So what?" Ellin huffed. "You're a Jedi now with the wisdom talks?"

"No," Jun grunted. "I just want to pass this and get on. I have more things to worry about then babysitting a few lower classmates. Like work this afternoon."

"Work?" Ellin didn't know the Tamer had a job.

"Yeah, I can't cancel my shift so you will have to come to work with me. It's just a stocking job, nothing special."

The two arrived at Jun's workplace. It was a grocery shop that held high end products for upper citizens of Shinjuku to spend their wealth. Imported syrup from Canada, meats and fine cheeses from France, even special snacks from America. It was very troublesome to Ellin that people would pay all this money for simple pleasantries. Back home, food itself was a pleasantry. Jun threw Ellin an apron and together, the two unloaded boxes in the back.

"How long have you been working here?" The two handed each one another stacks of boxes to shove onto a shelf. Once the shelf was filled, they moved on.

"A month or so? Things got a little tight at home. I help pay some of the bills while mom works two jobs to put the rest down. Even Kioshi had to take a route selling magazines. But he does that only on weekends."

Jun said this in such a non-chalant language that it made Ellin unsure how to respond. She knew that he wasn't a rich or well off guy but were things _that_ bad? She felt a prang of guilt at how difficult she was to him.

"I...didn't know," she said. "What happened..."

"Well, turns out that my mother still loses her job after being kidnapped and held hostage. Those...bastards completely torn my mom apart and now she has to work two jobs to even hold the same income she did before. She never gets days off, she's overworked, and to make matters worse, there are still bills to pay! We just used the last of my university fund to pay the rent."

For once, the Australian didn't really have much to say. She felt that Jun deserved to be punished for doing some awful things under Tomone's orders but...did he really deserve to have his family suffer as well? Was that why he didn't protest joining the group? Did Henry give him a deal too?

After the shift, it was nine o clock. Jun came home to his little brother Kioshi doing his homework and presenting him with some ramen bowls.

"Is Ellin allowed to sleep over?" the young boy made his eyebrows wiggle in a vain attempt to be funny. Jun grunted that she was only here for the activity. The cuffs beeped and unlocked.

"That must be our time to do our own thing. Do you need to shower?" Ellin shook her head but did want to refresh herself in the washroom. Thankfully, he didn't say anything else and set the timer for eight minutes. She shut the door and took out her phone.

 _Suzie, Jun's family is really struggling here...it's not good._

After a few seconds, a beep sounded from her cell.

 _Watttt?! Rely? Wat wrng?_

A brief paragraph of explaining earned the single response from Suzie that made Ellin growl in annoyance. _Bummer?_ That was her only response? What a useless stupid-

"Hey, I...kinda need to use the bathroom too. Not just you." Jun knocked.

She opened the door.

"Sorry-it's all yours."

He grunted and shut the door. Less than a minute the shower turned on and Ellin was left sitting at the table with Kioshi.

"My brother still wants to make out with you." he said, doing some of his homework. "Even if he did some bad things, he did them only to save me and mom."

Ellin squirmed in her chair. This wasn't exactly the talk she expected from the ten year old boy.

"Please, ask him if he can quit his job? He's cranky now and won't spend any time with me. I miss my brother. You're bossy and you're his girlfriend-can you do that?"

Before Ellin could respond saying he was no where close to having her as a girlfriend, the shower turned off. Kioshi put a finger to his lips.

"Don't tell him. He gets mad when I try to talk about anything. He's all moody from you."

The door opened and Ellin caught a glimpse of a towel covered Jun. His body was still a highlight as she breathed a little heavy looking at it shamefully. Damn, why are these hormones still hanging around all wild and untamed!? He went to his room and closed the door. The timer let out a warning and Ellin grabbed the cuffs.

"Hey, we gotta put these cuffs back on." she knocked. Jun opened the door exposing everything but his boxers. He held out a wrist while drying his hair with the other hand.

"I'm in my PJs, so just throw it on."

"Wait," the Tamer went red. "You're sleeping in _that_?"

"Yeah? Problem?" Jun arched an eyebrow. The handcuffs went back on and he gestured to the bed. She didn't dare say how...inappropriate it would be to have her sleeping with a topless guy in bed. Suzie would have a field day with her. Then she saw the bundle of blankets on the ground beside her.

"Oh, that's...for me." Ellin tried to disguise the disappointment in her voice but it was a miserable fail.

"Sorry, I didn't think you were into sleeping with guys." he smirked a little.

"Ha. Ha." Ellin rolled her eyes and threw off her shirt and jeans. She felt a little satisfied at his eyes widening at her sudden disrobement. "Problem, Jun?" she shot back.

"Just...you're...so ugly." he snickered as the Australian gave him a good whack on the arm.

"You're just full of complements aren't you?"

"I actually can be charming if you and the others give me and Aruraumon a chance." The bitterness wasn't hard to detect. She sighed,

"Look, Jun."

"I know. What I did was awful. I was being an asshole to you guys and I know Suzie still wants to kill me for something I didn't do. You know-her brother being shot."

"You also used me-"

"At the expense of my family-I would almost do anything." he replied. "My family comes first. That's just fact."

Ellin let her shoulders hang a little. Boy, what a pairing she made with him. Wouldn't she do the same thing for her family? For Mortacai? Putting herself in his shoes, she shamefully realized when push came to shove she would do the exact same things that he would have done to protect her own family.

"I...I'm sorry for how others and myself have been acting. We're all past that now-or at least trying to be."

"Doesn't feel like it. Look, if we're going to be part of the team we need a chance to redeem ourselves. Just let me and Aruraumon get that chance. Is that too hard to ask, Ellin?"

No. It wasn't. The two settle down and realized that Jun's arm had to dangle down to the floor for her to sleep. She snorted and stood up, crawling on the bed.

"What-"

"Relax, I'm...giving you a chance. Don't get any funny ideas right?" She nestled beside him and turned herself away from him. "...G'night."

"Good night Ellin. Thanks...for talking to me again." he said. The lights went out.

* * *

In another part of the city, two boys were facing back to back fuming over their most recent argument.

"I really, really, don't think we should go out." Masahiko frowned. He gestured to the handcuffs and the sleep wear he was wearing; a white t-shirt with embarrassingly Beelzemon designs on it and boxers to match (his grandmother's gift that he accepted last Christmas). "We're already dressed for bed."

Mako didn't laugh at the boy's attire or acknowledge his protest. He was wearing a black getup with a hoodie and red bandana, the attire of his other persona, The Demon Hacker. He blew some air out of his mouth and turned his head to his 'partner',

"I run patrols all the time and now that you're attached to me, you will come with me. It's not up for discussion."

"Wait-Ah!" Masahiko had to finally give into Mako's demands as he was pulling hard on the cuff. The strain on the arm was making the nerd Tamer whimper a little. The other boy didn't seem to mind it and they only stopped to pick up a black bag, Masahiko's shoes, coat and pants. Then, they escaped out into the night.

They ran along the shadows of the streets, avoiding the light. Masahiko watched as systematically, Mako knew every turn, every light to avoid, and the secret places to access. It came across as the simplest thing for him to jump and swivel and vault over fences (albeit, having Masahiko attached to him proved to be a little more difficult). Did Mako sneak out of his house often? The Tamer didn't want to question The Demon Hacker's motives, but something was going to get them both into trouble.

They finally stopped up on an apartment roof looking out to a cluster of lower income buildings. People were fast asleep in Masahiko's neighbourhood but here, it seemed everyone was wide awake. Lights were on, police sirens could be heard, and even a fight broke out in one of the apartments. Mako took out his laptop and sat, legs dangling on the edge, ready for the ghetto neighbourhood to bite into. Reluctantly, Masahiko sat down too. The night was a milder one, and the wind died down compared to the winter storms they were having.

"What are we doing here?"

"We're catching a bad guy." Mako grunted, plugging information into his laptop. He checked his one glove which crackled to life in a purple flash. Holographic buttons appeared and disappeared on his command while they seemed to connect with the laptop. It made the other's boy's eyes grow wide as saucers. Just _how_ was he doing that?

"This is our guy. He's been stalking young girls and talking to them online." The Demon Hacker showed the screen to Masahiko. A older man around his fifties with almost bald head, black eyes and looked like he had been tumbling around with the wrong crowd. "I had been tracking him before Dexmon but now, I can finish what I started with this sicko."

"He doesn't..." Masahiko trailed off. He looked tense. Mako stared right at him.

"Look, I don't expect you to completely be on board with this, but does he take underage girls back to his place and has his way? Yeah. He does. There's a lot of bad people out in the world that aren't just power hungry or rogue digimon. There are people who hurt others in ways you can't imagine. And the internet and cyberspace is their playground. I decided to make myself useful and battle those monsters. That's partly why I'm the Demon Hacker. That...and other reasons."

"Suzie?" Masahiko offered. The brunet didn't offer a confirmation but returned to typing on the screen.

"Good, I got access to his disgusting webcam. Let's see what's you're up to..."

With a few more clicks, the laptop opened a new window to show the inside of the man's apartment. It was filthy with beer cans tossed around, stained clothes and a general state of decay. The two teens could only imagine what it smelled like. Then, the cam caught a glimpse of a young girl on the couch, looking petrified. She couldn't be more than twelve with her school uniform on still.

"Mako, look!" gasped Masahiko. The Demon Hacker swore.

"He told her they wouldn't meet up for another hour-why is she already in there so early? Dammit, this throws my timing off."

The girl looked at the man who entered the room and put her hands up, almost to politely decline whatever he had asked her. He must have said something to frighten her because she slowly got up and started to make her way to the door. Then, the man grabbed her and threw her back on the couch. Violently.

"What the fuck? Mako, we have to call the police." Masahiko whispered. "That guys going to-"

"I just finished sending the chats and pictures between the two to the police. They're going to take awhile to get here. We have to go in." Mako got up. Masahiko looked aghast.

"Us? There? We're kids!"

"No, we're not. Do you want that little girl getting hurt, Katou?"

The nerd Tamer tensed. He never been in a fight without Elecmon. Sure, he was stronger now than way back before, but actually getting involved with this? Was it worth it?

"Help!" a cry came.

Something let lose in the Tamer as he quickly agreed to Mako and the two jumped down from the roof to the fire escape ladders. The room in question was actually just below them. Mako opened the window effortlessly and the two jumped into action, albeit their handcuffed problem caused them to stumble a little.

"What the fuck?" gasped the older man. He had a hand on the girl and struggled to straddle her. She wheezed, looking like the air was being pushed out of her chest. "Who the fuck are you two?"

"Your worst nightmare, ugly." Mako's snappy reply came. He took out his D-Brace and with his shield, rammed into the guy. Masahiko charged along with him and the power of both of them made the guy fly across the room into the wall. It cracked from the impact and made the man give a low groan as he slumped to the ground. The two turned to the girl.

"Are you okay?"

She sniffed, hugging her knees close and nodding her head.

"We alerted the police already. You should get out of here." Masahiko said softly. "Your bag is over by the door, right?"

"Yes." she whispered. Without much prompt, she ran for it, and closed the door behind her.

"That was close." breathed Masahiko. He looked to the unconscious man but paled as he was gone. He alerted Mako who swore as the man came up from behind and whacked both of them to the ground with a bat.

"I don't know who the fuck you two are," he growled. "But you're going to pay for letting that girl go."

Masahiko tried to get up and run but Mako was still recovering and was connected with the handcuffs. He tugged violently to get the Tamer up and surprisingly he plucked him up with ease.

"Move!" Masahiko ordered. The next swing from the man missed barely to Mako's head.

"Ouch, stop yanking on me! You're going to rip my arm off." growled Mako but then he widened his eyes. "Actually, yank on me. Throw me around."

"What!?" Masahiko yelped.

"Do it!"

"Argh!"

The force of Masahiko spinning Mako around made him take advantage of the force and kicked the man in the head. Masahiko got the idea and when Mako kicked he continued the force to send a punch to the gut. The bat came lose from the man's grip and Mako caught it. He put a hand out, but Mako slammed it on the man's head and he stumbled down, into unconsciousness.

They tied him up and shoved a gag in his mouth. Mako had scribbled something onto a scrap piece of paper and taped it to his head reading 'Hacked'.

"You know that's kinda cheesy." Masahiko cringed.

"Shut up, I like it-defines the whole fact I was here." Mako defended himself. "Let's go."

When the two returned back to Masahiko's home without any problems, the teen expected Mako to go straight to sleep, but he actually put a hand on Masahiko.

"I...wanted to apologize for before. Lindy talked to me and made me realized I was being a jerk at you for nothing. I was pretty...angry over what happened with _The Mishap_. I don't even think angry even describes it. So...I'm sorry."

"What happened was awful and I'm sorry it did. But...can you try to be a little nicer now? We're all teammates now and Suzie's really improved herself. Be civil with her and I'll forgive you for what you and Ai did to me."

"I'll keep it an ongoing project." smirked Mako. "And now we're amigo's, we can do this more often!"

"Don't push your luck." Masahiko deadpanned.

"C'mon," Mako wrapped an arm around the nerd. "You and me? We'll be the unstoppable Hacking duo! Katou and Haruki!"

"I think I'd just rather sleep than come up with cheesy names," teased the Tamer. Mako rolled his eyes dramatically.

"Whatever..."

* * *

Suzie and Ai laid in bed both wide awake. Neither had really said to each other after dance practice and during dinner it was a struggle to get either to eat. Mayumi put a hand on her head dramatically,

"You two are skinny! All bone! Is my cooking really that awful?!"

Between the two giving each other the silent treatment, and annoyance from Hung Fang, it was only a matter of time before the fuse between them was going to set off. It looked like it finally did when both wouldn't share the covers on the bed.

"Do you mind?" Ai grumbled, reaching for more than her share. She yanked them over herself to which Suzie pulled back further.

"You have plenty of covers-"

"No, I don't. You're such a hog."

"Why do you always want to pick a fight with me?" Suzie cried. "What have I ever done to you-"

She stopped herself, realizing her error, but Ai was pouncing on the statement.

"How about the fact that you threw me under the bus for Mako? Or _The Mishap_? Or how I had to deal with bullies by myself after people found out I liked girls? Or how about I had to come out to my parents all by myself? I was alone." Ai's face scrunched up. "You left me all alone."

The Tamer grimaced. It was one of Ai's worst fears was to be left completely alone. And truthfully, she did leave her alone.

"I...I'm sorry. I really am. I can say it a million times to you but it won't mean anything. Not unless you can find it in your heart to forgive me," Suzie found herself crying. "And, I get it. I feel alone these days after Tomone died. Even with Lopmon, I miss...I miss my best friend. How-how fucked up is that? I miss my best friend who tried to kill me."

Suzie found herself sobbing. It was like Ai simply threw open the doors to her pent up emotions and finally let them flood out. The girls simply leaned on each other, each letting their sadness catch up.

"I...I know that sucked. I'm sorry she did that to you," Ai murmured. "None of us know how to really comfort you."

"Comfort me? Ai, I want to comfort you. I want to help the others. They must have been feeling awful for Dexmon and-and-all the shit we went through." Suzie sniffed.

"Well, you can start by being my friend again."

Suzie looked up at her.

"R-really?"

"A certain smart loud mouthed partner told me that forgiveness is strength. What's happened, happened. No one can take it back. But, we can move on and try to forgive others who did us wrong. I...I can't stay angry. It's going to consume me and it takes so much energy to hate you. I just want to move on from what happened."

Suzie threw her arms around Ai, sobbing louder.

"Thank you! Thank you, Ai. That...that means so much to me," she wiped her messy face with her pyjamas and looked serious. "What...what about Mako?"

Ai just laid back down, and mentioning that he has his own way to deal with things. He probably needs more time. Understandably, Suzie relented and let herself down on the bed with Ai.

The brunette Tamer jangled her handcuff and snorted.

"Do you remember when-"

"-Yes and shut up," Suzie blushed. "Not my fault I lost the key that time."

"Too soon?"

"A little."

"Okay, good night Suzie."

"Good night, Ai."

* * *

The next morning, everyone was in the training room, anticipating Rika's arrival with the keys to release them. Out of the group, Elecmon and Impmon looked the most worn out with bags under their eyes and nodding off to sleep. Lindy explained that Leon was a little bit of a handful for them while she and Aruraumon were out shopping. The two had become close themselves and were talking about going out sometime for a spa date. Aruraumon was shown the magical world of facials and plant specific nutrients and was never going to look back. She even looked more refreshed than before.

Rika finally strolled in, carrying a coffee and the keys. Looking at the group, she asked if there were any problems.

"Yeah, this was the stupidest assignment ever." Mako retorted, brandishing his wrist. I think I got bruising."

"I'm sure you'll survive." Rika empty reply came as she was unlocking the cuffs. The partners sprang apart from each other and returned to their original groups.

"Yeah, this was bloody useless." Ellin grumbled. "Not like we're ever going to work together." The Haruki twins both glared at her and she returned the gesture.

"Hey! Let's go to that new bubble tea shop-I heard they got this two for one deal." Suzie shouted jumping onto Ellin, glad to be around her again. Normally, the Australian would peel her off but today, she was in a good mood and carried her piggy back style. The small Tamer fist punched the air in victory.

"Sweet I love bubble tea! Count me in!" Elecmon cheered. "Impy, you're coming too?"

"Sparky, only toots can call me that-but I'm in." he smirked. Lindy chased after him.

"Oh! I want to come too-there's that new Chai Vanilla!"

"Lindy, tell me more about Canada!" Aruraumon followed too with Jun right behind.

"Mako, you coming?" Masahiko called. The Haruki twin looked unsure for a second then walked over to the Tamer.

"Pft, whatever. Sure. They better have Mango or else." he rolled his eyes and followed. Ai did the same, calling dibs on the Strawberry.

As the whole group left together, Rika gave a strange coy smile and sipped her coffee in content. She finally let herself relax as the whole point of the assignment had been achieved and concluded that her hunch was right.

Maybe, there was hope for the group after all.

 **END EPISODE**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon. I own obviously my original characters, please ask before using them.

 **Author's Note:** Yes, I am alive! I apologize for the delay. I loved this chapter, writing it, drafting it, and making the chemistry work between these guys. It's pretty important now to incorporate all six Tamers, and all six digimon (er, five plus two hybrids?). Anywho, enjoy the chapter I hope you all remember a certain Salamon!


	29. Episode 29: When Angels Deserve to Die

**Digimon Tamers: Unity**

 **Season 2**

 **By: Linkmaste**

* * *

Previously on Digimon Tamers: Unity...

 _Impmon: Well didn't Foxface's Tamer make the most PERFECT freakin' lesson ever? After Toots and I spilled the beans on our big secret to everyone else, we get handcuffed! Why, on EARTH did I get paired up with Sparky? My face still hurts from her running everywhere. Seems like all the Tamers had something to work on with the other. And the tensions between Munchkin and Princess are cooling off. My real question is will I ever get some freakin shut eye again after having that kid!?_

* * *

 **Episode 4: When Angels Deserve to Die**

* * *

Open beams of light flashed by Salamon's eyes. She could tell she was running faster and faster because the street lights above her, encasing everything in a light-but then returned to the former dark. It was making her eyes sore. Panting, she kept up with the exercise but her partner was struggling.

"Run!" Sakura Hanamura screamed. Her hazel eyes were terrified, fearful and not even giving into temptation of observing what was chasing them. They turned into another alleyway. She gulped air and wheezed loudly, clutching her chest.

It wasn't a normal night. Usually the ten year old would be getting ready for bed now. However, she was studying late at a friend's house not too far-almost three blocks. Between the studying, gossiping about some classmates, and staying for dinner, the child couldn't believe it was already nine-thirty.

Maybe, Salamon thought, that the adults should have offered to keep her in for the night. Otherwise, maybe send Sakura's dad to walk home with her and Salamon. The digimon hunter was at large and numerous times did parents, teachers, and police say that you should not be walking alone at night. Especially a young Tamer like herself with a rookie.

Salamon didn't really question how they met. A portal opened up letting her into the human world where she was mistaken for a puppy and brought to a shop. In the store, Sakura pressed her face into the window and begged her dad to have a dog. In time, she found out that Salamon could not only talk, but do cool things too. Friends became partners in short time and only recently, did she finally tell her parents and she was blessed with her D-Arc. A nice pretty pink and grey one. Sakura even added a few flower stickers to it, saying it needed a little 'kira-kira'.

One thing was for sure, Salamon was _not_ going to let anything bad happen to her Tamer. No way. It became her life-her sole purpose to anything in the days that came and went. Now, that was in jeopardy.

On the way home, Salamon detected something wrong. Very wrong. She nudged Sakura to move quicker, and eventually broke out into a run. Something was chasing them and the pin needles on the back of the digimon's neck told her it was that hunter.

"Sakura, faster!" begged Salamon.

"I'm trying..." panted Sakura. Running was not her forté at all. She preferred to draw and read and study. The most physcial activity she liked doing was peddling her bicycle to the store to pick up goodies for them to share. The girl clutched her chest and abdomen more, feeling exhausted from the running.

A black blur landed in front of the two. Standing tall-almost twice as tall as Sakura was the digimon hunter. A sleek noire suit full of neon green highlights and a helmet only reflecting their petrified expressions. Sakura stumbled back,

"No, no, no!"

"Puppy Howl!" screamed Salamon, taking a wide stance and opening her maw. A blast of shrieks and howls emitted, dragging the hunter backwards.

"How cute." the voice-deep and smooth, commented. They relaxed their stance as Salamon gave another 'Puppy Howl'. This didn't even make the evil hunter flinch.

"Sakura, run! Go without me!"

"N-no-no. I-I-I don't want to-to l-leave you," sniffed the girl. She crawled backwards into a wall.

The rookie snarled. Where was it? The power to make her stronger? It was always told to Sakura that the digimon would evolve whenever she was in danger. To protect her...

Right?

RIGHT?

But, nothing was clicking-nothing was awakening deep inside her. It was just empty, and full of fear. Salamon did the only thing she could do. She lunged forward and clamp hard on the hunter's forearm.

"Ow! Stupid mutt!" they hissed, trying to pry the digimon off. Sakura got up and started to run back out the alleyway.

That was when Salamon made her mistake. She tried to let go and follow her but the hunter's arm was waving erratically, like a bull gone wild. It launched Salamon into the air and out to the street, like a shooting star. She slammed into a garbage truck driving by, and knocked her out cold.

Sakura...

"Sakura!" screamed Salamon, snapping and snarling out of her tiny cot. She attacked the sheets, tearing up anything around her. After a few minutes of her rage, she realized that it was only a dream...a nightmare. Whining, she sobbed back into her ruined cot, realizing that her Tamer was still gone...still dead.

After what seemed like hours, a soft knock rang. Salamon tried to sniff and clean herself up, but no amount of licking her fur was going to do the trick. With a heavy sigh, she allowed the knocker to come in her suite.

"Good day, Sister Salamon." an Angemon greeted. He had several sheets folded neatly in his hands. "I brought fresh sheets..."

"Oh...thank you." she allowed the angel digimon to place them on the night stand. It was a quaint room with a small widow to look out of that was now covered with pink curtains. He drew them open to release light into the room. The room itself was messy from all the shredding Salamon did to the bedding. Feathers and fluff was everywhere. Embarrassed, she apologized profusely for the mess she made once again.

"Sister," Angemon placed a soft hand on the créme coloured digimon. He allowed himself to sit on the cot next to her. "What happened to you was awful. You cause no ill for any of us having you here. We are your grace, your sky, and your light. Let us ease your pain by simply changing your sheets. Would you be joining us on our meditation journey?"

Every day, it was a meditation in the early break. Then readings from old books derived from previous Holy Angels on virtues and leadership. Then, it was tea time, more meditation and a free hour to do as they pleased. Many took up gardening or the arts. Salamon took the time to curl up and nap in the warm sun. She looked conflicted with the choice of going back to bed or going with him.

"I'll join you today. I had a nightmare and I want to deal with it." she frowned. "Has Brother CalvisAngemon received word on the human world."

"No, something else had come up for him. He is very busy...but will fulfill your request at the chance he can get."

"Something else?"

"It's not easy to talk about," the champion frowned. "I do not even know what it is."

"Oh..." Salamon followed Angemon out of her suite and outside to the court yard. The sky was clear azure today with the human world shining above like a beacon. The Holy Sanctuary was the same as it ever was; slightly crisp air, perfect skies, and perfect smooth, white marble stone underneath her feet. It held beautiful buildings made after the style of Greece, with pillars that were sixteen feet high, detailed paintings of angel digimon and a cornucopia of silk and thread to decorate it. A cluster of Angemon's flew by, waving at their brother and sister.

"Good day, sister. Good day, brother." they chimed.

"Good day, brothers." they replied simultaneously. They gave friendly waves back.

Salmon wasn't used to the odd pleasantries at first when she arrived. Weeks passed however, and she couldn't help but prefer it. Everyone was kind, everyone was nice. It helped the pain in her heart soften a little.

The spacious court yard was packed with angelic digimon of various kinds doing their daily routines. Patamons were off to the left, Gatmons were off to the right conversing with some Tokomons. Even a bunch of Salamon were in the front giving kind smiles and warm gestures to sit with them. She declined politely and told them she wanted to sit with Angemon. He hummed,

"That is very kind of you to keep me company. I don't want to trouble you-"

"No, it's alright. I feel safe around you." Salamon gave a smile. They sat down and in time, an Angewomon strolled in, instructing the meditation.

"Good day my Brothers and Sisters. Arms up, and take a deep breath." she coached. "In...and out."

Salamon took a deep breath and closed her eyes. In...and out. Her position was off from everyone's as they sat cross legged but she was alright sitting on her behind, front paws folded among one another.

"Breathe in..."

 _Sakura..._ Salamon thought of.

"Breath out..."

 _Sakura..._ Salamon breathed again.

* * *

Suzie stretched her body, feeling her spine twinge and pull as she touched her petite toes. Feeling satisfied with the warm up, she stood up, put her hands out and told Ellin that she was ready. Her friend stood across, looking unsure at the small girl. It was another training morning and today they were learning about hand to hand combat by Henry.

"This isn't something you will use in every battle," Henry lectured at the beginning. He hobbled over to the dojo, looking at the whole group with a frown. "Knowing how to defend yourself will increase your chances of surviving an encounter and help you all get out of a sticky situation."

"And you guys can kick each other's ass for other shit too!" Terriermon yelled.

"Terriermon!" snapped Henry. "That's not the point of this exercise."

The digimon sans Impmon and Lindy were sitting on the sidelines, watching their counterparts participate. Aruraumon sat beside Lopmon asking her where Lindy went for the day.

"Doctors I think for Leon. Impmon got dragged along too."

"So...you think it's normal for those two to-" the plant digimon seemed almost embarrassed to even say the words. Rolling her eyes, the bunny turned around.

"Those two love each other even if it's a little odd. I've known them for a long time and trust me when I say this, they would be the first ones I could think of being parent material."

"Hah! Even that Impmon?" scoffed Crocomon. He picked at his teeth after having a good breakfast of steak and eggs.

"Yes, even him. You should really give him a chance. I mean...I wasn't the greatest back when I served my master. I was actually supposed to kill Suzie when I saw her. We all have our pasts."

"What's so great about this bloody sovereign," Crocomon curled his tail looking annoyed. "That's all everyone talks about here. Sovereign this and sovereign that-I want to meet this bloody sovereign and crunch on his core."

"Come to think of it, the others mentioned they were missing." Elecmon piped in. "I was told that something probably bad happened to them all. That's why we have to do all this fighting and training."

"Well, it shouldn't be our bloody problem. Love, I'll gladly fight to protect my Ellin and you but I'm not some rubbish foot solider." Crocomon put an arm around Lopmon. "Can't we say no?"

"You guys don't get it." Lopmon sighed. She shrugged him off. "Look if the digital world is in danger, so is this world. One affects the other and like it or not-we have a responsibility to protect it. And our partners. Let's be thankful we have the others to help train our partners. Back in the day, those guys had to wing it by themselves. It's a miracle they even defeated the D-Reaper."

"That's the funny red program that tried to kill everyone?" Aruraumon asked.

"You never heard or it? It was everywhere!" Elecmon cried, letting her mouth drop open. "How you could you have _not_ heard it?"

The plant blushed and looked angry.

"Well, I...was somewhere else, okay? Knock it off."

As the digimon continued to watch at their partners, Suzie successfully took down Ellin in a series of grabs and sweeps. Her body as lithe and while not as strong, she held previous knowledge of her martial arts that Henry taught her.

"You have a black belt...ugh...should have guessed." Ellin groaned. The petite Tamer held out her hand to help her up.

"Not a black belt, but I know enough so some creep doesn't sneak up on me. I may be small, but I'm not weak."

"Yeah right," scoffed Mako, taking down Masahiko for the fifth time. The poor Tamer flopped to the floor. "You probably only weight as much as a bunch of books. It doesn't take a brute to take you out."

"Is that a challenge?" asked Suzie, looking smug.

The others stopped their exercise and looked at the two. It was a standoff as Mako simply took off his jacket and rolled his shoulders. Suzie followed suit, making sure her 'hand' was on tight and she had control. While it was still tiring to do small movements, the larger tasks like holding objects or pulling herself up was starting to get easier. She practiced every morning with a pull up bar and lifted herself up a few times. It made the world a difference.

Mako's stance was large and proud, making him seem a sort of lion that held his own territory. His gaze kept focused and zoned in on Suzie, keeping track of anything she could pull. He wasn't bulky, but he was smart and did his fair share of exercising. Suzie however was light and airy, almost like she could slip out of any grasp and hop at any moment. The tiny, but now calm Tamer took a crouching stance and waited.

Then, Mako made the first move. He started with a kick aimed at her gut but she simply knocked it away. He kicked a little deeper trying to catch her off guard but she changed her footwork and knocked it again. She had a plan and waited for Mako to come in the third time, more annoyed and ready to strike. That was when she simply grabbed his leg and pulled up, sending him onto his back.

The other Tamers made an applause, shocked that she could do it. He got up, and lunged at Suzie for a bear hug. Surprised, she tried to pinch his inside pectoral muscles to put him off, but the sheer stubbornness of him pulled through, and captured her into a bear hug. She tried to perform a move, but with the weight she was-and her fake hand not able to twist the way she needed it to, she was stuck.

"Just remember that I'm always one up you," Mako smirked. He let the tiny Tamer tire herself out.

"C'mon guys! Knock it off." Henry warned. "Suzie, you know how to get out of that hold-I taught you a million times."

Suzie looked down at her hand...feeling a rush of frustration and anger. Pushing the sensations down, she just grabbed her bag and stormed out, ignoring the calls from the others.

Ellin marched over to Mako, shoving him back.

"What's your fucking problem?" she seethed. Mako pushed her back but before the two could fight, Masahiko and Jun grabbed Ellin back with great difficulty while Ai grabbed Mako.

"Okay, that's enough you two-cool it." Jun snapped. "Last thing we all need to do is fight."

"My problem is that she's a cheater and a liar and you all just sit there and pretend it's all okay." Mako snarled. "And when things get tough for her, everyone holds her hand and treats her like some princess. Meanwhile, Ai and I get treated like crap for nothing and everyone thinks it's okay." he shrugged off his sister and marched off. "Let me know when this group stops acting so biased to Wong."

"Mako, wait!" Ai reached out but he glared at her. She hesitated and stopped following him. The others didn't make a move towards her except for Masahiko who carefully put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey...you okay?"

Not answering, she simply walked out too with her bag and coat. The Tamer noticed her becoming more and more withdrawn and quiet-a stark contrast from her spitfire attitude when they first met. As well, she was not as interested in their talks or conversations at school. Mako on the other hand, put more effort into their friendship, if that's what you called it. And by more effort, he asked him constantly when they were going out to do more 'Demon Hacker' work.

"I think it's a lost cause." Ellin advised him, as the two walked to school.

"He's just lonely and hurt. I'm sure he'll get over it and make peace with Suzie." Masahiko replied. The two went to their respected classrooms to begin their day.

The two Tamers seemed at odd ends with their relationships with other members of the team. While not hostile, Ellin was aloof with Jun. The two hung out for brief moments in class but outside school and this training, nothing. It was still timid, and quite uncomfortable at times for Ellin, while for Jun it was nerving if he would say the wrong thing, or do something offensive.

Meanwhile, Masahiko struggled with Ai and Mako. The two were impossible to hang out with together. One being quiet as a mouse and the other brash as a bull. They disagreed on everything and anything and the only few topics they knew what to talk about was digimon, skating, hacking, and how much Suzie hurt them. Conversations tend to be on a recording and kept repeating constantly.

At school during the day, Masahiko ran an errand for his teacher when she saw Ai and a girl talking quietly at the lockers. Curious, he crept closer to see Ai's upset face and the girl's stoic one. The teen reached out to the girl almost to touch her face, but the girl slapped it away, barking at Ai before walking briskly away. Looking more hurt, she could barely hold it together.

It was time to act. Masahiko bravely pulled Ai quickly into the girls bathroom saying it was alright.

"But you're-"

"I got put in here by bullies a dozen times," the Tamer replied. "I think I get a free pass just to see if you're okay."

Stammering, Ai pulled out her handkerchief and rubbed her red eyes relentlessly.

"Was she...someone special?" Masahiko carefully asked. Ai nodded,

"She's on my skating team. I thought...she said she...and I...-I thought she was flirting with me. She seemed like she was into me and I stupidly thought I could tell her my feelings...what a damn joke."

Masahiko didn't say anything. Ai pulled out a small container of medicine and gestured to it.

"Did you know when my parents found out I was-you know-gay, they thought it was because I wasn't disciplined enough as a kid?" She laughed harshly, "Top grade parents... I need to take my anxiety medicine." she took her pills with some water from the sink. The Tamer latched her hands on the basin, looking exhausted. "I...I don't know how to cope with this. I should just pretend I like a guy just to get through this place."

"You shouldn't do that." Masahiko gave a sympathetic look. "I can't imagine what it's like right now being you. But, I think it will make you happier being true to yourself."

"At what cost?" cried Ai. "Losing my family? Being bullied at school? Slowly not...not feeling anything doing the stuff I like? Do you know what it's like skating and something that once brought me so much happiness now feels empty and hollow? I can't sleep, I can barely eat, I don't even know how I am functioning. I am trying my best to stay happy for my partners and my family but it's getting impossible." The brunette hugged herself, letting more tears spill. She brushed them away, embarrassed she was confessing all her pent up feelings to some nerd across from her.

"You know, Jeri once told me about those feelings." Masahiko said, letting himself sit on the bathroom counter. He looked onwards, "The emptiness, the hollow and the urge to just use something to feel again...even if it's using not so good things. It feels like you're drowning and you can't get a moment's air to breathe. Maybe you can talk to my sister? Or Lindy-I think she's worried-"

"Lindy doesn't care. She's too busy with Leon." Ai muttered sadly.

"Stop. She doesn't think that at all. She loves you and Mako and you both need to stop doubting them." Masahiko's hard voice shocked her. "Talk to Lindy-please?"

Ai sniffed. "Do you...you want to go to a café? Just talk or hangout?"

For the first time, Masahiko was actually considering playing hooky. The mere thought of it a year ago would have broken him into a sweat and bundle of nerves. Now, it seems like his worries float away in place taking the concern of his friend.

"What the hell, why not."

* * *

Suzie let her bag drop at Sora's office. She slumped into her chair letting the doctor take a guess at what was bugging her.

"I work so damn hard at everything and nobody appreciates it." The Tamer gave a frustrating cry. "I do my exercises, I take my medicine but it seems like my brother doesn't get that I can't do the things I used to do...and I hate myself for it. I want to be able to do cart wheels again or twirl a pen in my hand...but now...I'm just a cripple."

"I don't think you're giving yourself enough credit, Suzie." Sora smiled. "Look how far you came since our first session. I see you smile more and I know you're working harder than ever to improve your hand. This takes time...and giving yourself a pat on the back is needed. As for your brother, he probably feels awful for saying that. You should gently remind him that you're doing the best you can."

"Yeah, and he'll just say I'm not doing enough."

The conversation veered off to Tomone again as Suzie described her feelings again.

"I still feel confused about it. And hurt-like my chest tightens and aches. Why did she...Why didn't I see the signs? I could have stopped her."

"Have you thought about your tribute?" Sora asked. "I think these feelings are perfect for the project-"

"I'm asking Sensei Chikara to help me dance for it." Suzie replied. She tucked her hair behind her ear, "Dancing is becoming more and more of my outlet, and I need it more in my life than ever. It's challenging and pushes me to my limits, but that's what I enjoy about it. That and the fact when the spotlight is on you-everyone stops what they're doing and watches you. That's what I want people to do when I talk about Tomone. Just to stop and listen to me."

"I think that's inspiring, Suzie." Sora wrote down some medicine and passed it to Suzie. "I upped the dose since you're exercising more. Your hand nerves will get sore if you push yourself too hard, so be careful."

She left the room and headed down to the tiny pharmacy in the hospital. It held some candy, magazines, and beauty products that she browsed while waiting for the nurses to refill her prescription. She stared at the hair dyes-looking at the bright pink one. Her hair was starting to get stringy and neglected from the roots coming in, due to the lack of product she used to put into her hair. A brazing thought passed her mind. Then, she selected the box of pink dye, along with a pair of scissors.

Lopmon worriedly looked at the bathroom door that Suzie closed when she arrived home. There was just a tired hello and she went right in, taking a bag with her. Normally, she would have at least asked Lopmon how her day was. Timidly, she knocked.

"Suzie, can I come in?"

It was a slow response as the water was running.

"Only if you don't stop what I'm about to do..."

The digimon furrowed what could have been her eyebrows in confusion. What did she mean by that?

"Sure...but, I really hope you're not doing something silly."

The door opened and Suzie had her long locks of hair done in hasty ponytails on each side. Before it could compute to the brown bunny's mind what she was up to, she took a sharp pair of scissors and snipped them both at the shoulder length.

"SUZIE!?"

"Relax, I'm sure about this." she replied. The long clumps of hair fell to the ground. Looking at herself in the mirror she ran her now shoulder length hair and smiled. "I needed a change." Taking the pink dye box, she opened it up and proceeded to smear the dye into her roots, working her way outwards.

Lopmon climbed ontop of the toilet in order to be more at her Tamer's height.

"Is this...about Mako earlier today?"

"Honestly? No." Suzie sighed. "What did bug me was how Henry keeps thinking I can do the same things I used to do. It's harder. So much harder."

"He's coming over for dinner tonight. You two should talk about it."

"I'd rather shock him with my hair." smirked Suzie. The bunny rolled her eyes.

"You're not being very mature about this."

"I'm seventeen...and he's twenty four-if anything he should be mature about this." Suzie bundled her hair up and wrapped it, letting the dye sink into her hair. "He should be way more understanding, and supportive and not like criticizing me."

"I don't think I'll ever understand this sibling relationship. I'm going out to see Crocomon, can I trust you will feed yourself your snack I made?"

"Yes, mom." teased Suzie and gave a coy smile. "Going on a date with him again?"

"That's none of your concern."

"C'mon! Just tell me if you at least like him."

Lopmon put a claw to her mouth, debating on if it was worth mentioning her 'feelings' about the aquatic digimon. Choosing her words carefully, she replied,

"He makes me feel like how I feel when I read my books."

"That must be true love then, be back for dinner?" Suzie giggled.

"Yes, mom." Lopmon teased back and promptly left the condo.

* * *

The oolong tea was a treat Salamon enjoyed some days in the Holy Sanctuary. Lapping it with glee, she watched as Angemon was teaching his protégée how to fight with only hand to hand combat-resulting in minimal injury but maximum incapacitation. Carefully moving his hands into positions, he explained soft points some digimon had while other places could actually stun them.

"Brother, why can I not just delete them?" asked the smaller Angemon.

"Because my student, we are a group trying to promote mercy and peace. In our old days, we killed in the name of the greater good but it resulted in hypocrisy. Our Brother CalvisAngemon taught us that we all have our differences but that does not make us automatically wrong. Brother, do you enjoy oolong tea?"

"Not particularly. I enjoy the lemon kind." he replied.

"So, does she deserve to die because she enjoys a different tea than you?" he pointed at Salamon making her jump. However, his soft smile pointed that he meant no actual harm to her.

"No-that's ludicrous!" cried the Angemon. Despite his face being covered, his tone conveyed that he was appalled. "Why would I injure someone who just enjoys a different tea than me? It has no relevance to my existence on her preferences."

"And that is my point." Brother Angemon folded his arms. "We are all different, despite both of us being 'Angemon', I hold a high regard for oolong tea and scripture. You enjoy lemon tea and combat. Would it not be better to agree with our differences and work together for our common goal of peace?"

"Of course!"

"Then treat those who are different than you or hold a different opinion not as 'evil-doers' but as simply those with a different perspective. They deserve your kindness and mercy just like anyone else."

As the digimon finished their training, Salamon was content with finishing her tea and snack. She then trotted with her friend to an evening class of scripture and readings. While digi-runes were not her strong suit, she frequently enjoyed hearing the stories of the old digital world and the sovereigns benevolent rule. A few Gatomon inquired about whom was more powerful-Brother CalvisAngemon or a sovereign.

"Ah, that would be a tough match. You see, sovereigns are powerful in the essence of life and ability. For example, Zhuiqiamon's fire can breathe digital code into life, or Bihumon can be invisible to anyone. But, for sheer power, I'm afraid that is what they lack.

"How come no one as taken their lives?"

"Well, you see," Angemon took a piece of chalk and drew a circle. Then four other circles on the outside. "Each sovereign controls a piece of the world, and have a duty to keep the balance of it in check. If one of them is say deleted, then the balance of the world itself would start to tilt." Angemon drew an arrow from the centre outwards. "Darkness would creep out and consume. So, it wouldn't benefit to anyone to destroy them-there wouldn't be a world left to rule."

"And if they all die?"

"Well, then we would all be in trouble, I'm afraid even our Brother CalvisAngemon wouldn't even fix the world. But, there is no need to fret over that. The sovereigns are perfectly fine."

* * *

Two large caramel mochas settled in front of Ai and Masahiko as they were sitting in the quaint cafe a few blocks away from the school. It was cosy and small. A guitar player sitting in the corner, smells of coffee beans wafting in the air and nooks and crannies for people to sit in. Warm tones of brown and red were painted inside and the lighting was dim. At the counter, plenty of pastries and goodies sat in their glass boxes, ready to be eaten. A variety of lattes and coffees were on the menu but the two settled for some mochas. The Tamer pulled out his wallet and waved off Ai's protest of him paying.

"You can pay for me next time." he smiled. "Are you even working?"

"I was a skating coach for the kids during the summers." she replied, nursing her drink. "It didn't pay well, but I'd rather do that than be a café maid or do what Mako was doing."

"What was he..."

"Fixing computers and nerdy stuff like that." she smirked. "You work right?"

"The restaurant," he shrugged. "Just bussing and doing cooking. It isn't attractive but it's our family business. Your family should come by and have something to eat."

"How's Elecmon? I never really asked about how you're holding up being a Tamer." Ai asked. "It's different, isn't it?"

Masahiko conveyed his adventure to her, all from when he first met her, to at the climax of the Dexmon incident when she changed into MachElecmon. He showed the mysterious 'tattoo' mark on his back (after trying to be subtle of taking his shirt off a bit to show it). It was shaped like a cross but with a loop on the top, overlapping with a lightning bolt. The skin popped out a bit looking more scarred but not painful according to the Tamer.

"Interesting..." murmured Ai, tracing the skin lightly. "The others have these too right? I saw Suzie's during that training thing. Ellin's was on her ankle."

"And Jun had one on his hand. Remember when Aurarumon evolved?"

"So, these are like...a power up? How come Mako and I don't have one?"

"Well, I thought your partners can already go Mega? Actually, I never seen your digimon evolve."

"Well, Impmon just changes into Beelzemon so there's no real point I guess," Ai took a sip. "Lindy changes into Hopemon for her ultimate. She's almost a different being as her. It takes this to change her-" She pulled out a pretty cross necklace stuffed inside her sweater. It was glassy, and almost translucent but very heavy when Masahiko picked it up to inspect it.

"This is-"

"A crest. Mako has one too for Beelzemon. This is for hope while the other one is for life." Ai tucked it back away. Masahiko made a face.

"A little ironic considering..."

"It suits him. He gave a lot to keep us alive when we were kids and he even saved Lindy's life. He doesn't deserve the rep that people give him about Leomon. I still notice him having nightmares time to time about it."

The nerd sighed, looking sympathetically at the Tamer. She and her brother had to deal with digimon since they were children-young ones at that. It must have been hard, constantly being in battle, weary of danger or losing their digimon. He asked her what it was really like,

"It took a toll on us after awhile," Ai began. "We get nightmares, anxiety attacks, and finding not the most healthiest ways to cope with it. Lindy encouraged me to go to some therapy which is helping I guess. I think she feels awful about not being there for us during her pregnancy. Her and Impmon had a big blow out about it and they didn't talk for months."

"So that's what happened..." he realized. It was confusing why Lindy and Impmon were on such cold terms when she carried Leon.

"We're better now. Not perfect, of course. But..." Ai sipped her drink, letting the rest of her words fall in place.

Masahiko brought the conversation back to the 'tattoos' on their bodies.

"The power ups are a good thing right? It means were getting stronger."

Ai raised an eyebrow.

"It could, but I would be careful about it. No one else-not even Takato and the other two had those. It could have a setback to using them."

"Setback?"

Ai took a salt shaker and poured some on the table. He looked unimpressed she was causing a mess but she assured Masahiko it was for a demonstration. She gestured to the pile,

"Let's say this is Elecmon," Ai poured another pile. "And this is you."

He nodded.

"And this is you when Elecmon evolves into MachElecmon," Ai took a portion of Masahiko's 'salt' and pushed it to the other pile. "See? You used your energy to make her change."

"Why-"

"Because," Ai lifted a finger. "Energy doesn't come out of nowhere. It has to be used from a source. Energy is what takes digimon to evolve. Before, the original trio consumed other digimon in battles to gain that power. Now, because you all don't-there has to be a substitute-you."

Masahiko's stomach dropped. Was this actually true?

"How do you know this?"

"Because when I Biomerged with Lindy to make Kashimon, I noticed a toll on energy it took from me. I also notice it trickle out of me and Mako slowly when she's in her ultimate or mega form. Thankfully, Beelzemon doesn't do that to us. But, you need to be careful about using Elecmon's forms."

"W-what would h-happen if I needed to use all my energy..." Masahiko trailed off.

This didn't need a word as Masahiko's 'salt' pile was brushed off the table completely, leaving nothing left.

* * *

Suzie raised her leg and settled it on the ground in a finale, throwing her arms gracefully up in the air and gasping for breath. Her sweaty chest rise and fell rapidly and she could swear her heart was going to pound out of her body, crashing into her ribcage and demanding for a release. Her eyes didn't dare look at Chikara, but eventually she would have to face her judgement. For once, the teacher didn't look angry or stoic. There was emotion and perhaps...tears? No, it must have been the lighting...

"I think..." she walked over and brushed a hair off the Tamer's face. "It's perfect."

Suzie was about to swear in surprise but she bit her lip and must have let her emotions splash on her face. A little chuckle escaped Chikara's lips,

"Wong, you gave your soul in that performance. It wasn't about technical performance, it was about conveying your pain and sorrow in movements of your body. To me, it expressed the turmoil of your feelings towards your friend, whom you loved dearly but also feel pain and betrayal. Highlighting your hand was key to this and you did it well, starting out with your struggling of dancing with it and at the end...it became one with you." Chikara put her hands behind your back. "Suzie, have you heard of the Prima Competition?"

"Prima...Competition?" she cocked her head to the side.

"Yes, the Prima Competition is a dance showcase in Kyoto, Japan. Comprises of my very best students and some of my competitors. Many of the dancers receive a scholarship and even jobs as backup dancers for pop singers. It will be performing in July." Chikara narrowed her eyes. "If I offer you a spot on my showcase team, can I count on you to attend _every_ practice, follow _every_ order that I make?"

If Suzie's eyes could glisten and go wider, she would have looked like an anime character. Her excitement bubbled over and unable to contain herself, she lunged over and hugged the sensei tightly. It made Chikara yelp in surprise.

"Of course! YES! YES! Ohmygod. YES!" Suzie was smaller, but her strength was moving around Chikara like she was a mere plaything, swinging her body around and around. Finally, the Tamer settled the woman down, grinning sheepishly.

"Tomorrow. Six am. Practice." Chikara's cold voice launched into action and made Suzie zip to her gym bag and fling it over her back.

"See you tomorrow, Sensei!" waved Suzie and she held the frame of the door as she whipped around the bend and flew down the stairs, thundering down loudly. Chikara could only sigh deeply as she turned to Lopmon whom was completely forgotten in all the excitement.

"Would you like a ride home, Lopmon?"

"Probably best," laughed the bunny digimon. "She won't figure out she left me by the time she got home."

* * *

The night sky was crisp and the Earth shone brightly in the sky, various lights splashing on the marble tiles of the Sanctuary. It was not cold, but a breeze swept by now and again, moving the cover of clouds below the edges of their high temple, that could not be seen by those on the ground. Otherwise, sparkles that seemed like stars could be seen in the sky and Salamon took nights like these with delight, to watch them.

"Sister, may I join you?" Angemon asked. She smiled warmly and patted the place beside her letting the champion digimon take a kneel. She looked back up.

"It is a lovely night," she commented. "Almost as lovely as back home."

"Does Earth have nights like these?"

"Earth has a sky that displays a whole other world," Salamon waved a paw. "Imagine you are merely a speck in universe and that there are other worlds connected above you, only a little sparkles in the sky. Sakura told me about it. They're other plants and solar systems."

"Us...just a speck?" laughed Angemon. "I can hardly believe it."

The cremé puppy nodded. "But, it is. I went to a space exhibit and I saw how the plants follow around a orb called the sun. I looked through a telescope one night and saw mysterious beauty in the sky. I know so little of the world...I wish to see all of it."

Angemon patted her head, "And one day you will. As soon as we receive word on you being safe to go back to Earth."

"Back...to Earth..." Salamon looked down. A sombre tone was evident in her voice. "Back to where that killer is..."

"I am sure whomever is responsible for your Tamer's passing has been captured and served its judgement." he spoke in a careful tone. "It is not healthy to live your life out in hate and anger."

"But...that is all I feel about it, Brother. This blackness inside me that bites and lashes every time I think about that hunter. How it hurt my Sakura. I try hard to find forgiveness inside me, but I cannot."

"Forgiveness isn't something that will come easily. But, eventually it will come. I know it will for you."

Salamon panicked, sitting up in alert,

"W-Will I see be able to see you?"

She couldn't see her friends' expression but something in his voice made it seem he was hiding more than he let on.

"I'm sure we will meet again."

Then, they both felt an unbelievable sensation tickle their bodies, from their feet up to the base of their heads that sent chills. A uncomfortable pit formed in their stomachs and their core could only be felt with danger. Salamon let out a low growl.

"Something is here..." she crouched and turned around to the Sanctuary.

The response was quick. A fireball crashed into the library, emitting flame and bright light. The loud crumble of the white structure shook the entire area, making it known that their precious home was being attacked. Molten fire and dancing flame encased the building and went toward the next one, consuming it in its entirely.

"Salamon, stay with me," ordered Angemon, taking out his staff. She nodded and the two went into the Sanctuary.

What was once a tranquil garden filled with shrubs and delicate ornate roses, were now ashen and crisp. Destroyed fountains crumbled around them to which cracked the floor. Salamon jumped over a fountain, and attacking through more debris.

"Who would do this?" cried the puppy digimon.

"I don't know..." gasped Angemon, watching his brothers and sisters venture out their sleeping quarters, still groggily from sleep. A few were unlucky as their buildings collapsed onto them. It made the angel sick to his stomach to watch.

The sky was starting to fill with smoke and ash. Darkness made things harder to see as Angemon could only do so much using his body as a light source.

"My Brother Angemon!" shouted the digimon. "Come to me at once to defend our home!"

Only a few flew towards him looking panicked and afraid. One even told him of a monster in the shadow that was grabbing them and devouring them.

"I-I don't know what it is!" cried the younger Angemon.

"Stand your ground!" Angemon shouted and bashed his staff. "Attack if necessary. We must protect our weaker brothers and sisters."

An Angewomon flew outwards, holding some of the Patamon in her clutches. Flapping her pink wings, she spiralled outwards and called a warning.

There was silence...then a lighting bolt shot out from the dark coulds and pierced an Angemon in the chest. He crumpled into data. Salamon stifled a cry of fear and went behind her friend for protection.

"Monster from below!" bellowed Angemon. "I demand you to step out from the shadows at once!"

Two figures shown themselves of the black rumbling clouds. One was a man like digimon in all gold armour with a white cape that held ivory feathers. Three pink halos danced above his head and he held two weights, each carrying a charge of lightning. The second figure was a figure of a woman on gold stick like legs. A beautiful peacock cloak danced behind her. Her sharp needle like arms held a staff that had a crystal globe in the centre. Silver armour covered her face except for her ruby eyes. Three halos danced above her head as well with gold shoulder plates decorated on her, intercate digi-code trimming it. The two floated above the ground, looking like the gods of the skies.

"Monsters?" the woman spoke softly. "You dare call us that?" she 'harumped' and flexed her fingers. "What an insolent creature."

"Now darling. Perhaps they could give us information," the other digimon soothed to his partner. With a loving caress, he cupped her face and gave a soft kiss. "Let us use our words briefly, then our power."

"Yes, that sounds lovely."

"Who are you? Speak!" shouted Angemon. "You are trespassing the Holy Sanctuary and destroying our home."

"Foolish creature. I am Junipermon-the God of Thunder." a lighting bolt shot down from above, almost hitting the Angemon.

"And I am Junomon, the Goddess of Devotion." hummed the peacock cloaked digimon, placing her body for all to see. "Behold us, and we are your owners. Surrender and we may spare you for knowledge."

"The only knowledge you will receive is the chance to leave before we attack." Angemon spoke cooly. "We are commanded by the Holy Angel, Brother CalvisAngemon-Lord of all Light. We also have six other Holy Angels who will come to our aide at any moment's notice."

"Your ignorance is laughable," spat Junomon. She let out a snort of laughter. "We have captured CalvisAngemon and he is our prisoner. Any of your other generals or 'Angels' will have the same fate. We are here to destroy this Sanctuary."

"Well, we will not let you do that. Under any circumstances. Our Brother captured or not, we will give our life to defend his home."

As Salamon watched on, she felt a tickle in her head and a low voice speak to her,

 _This battle will end badly. You need to leave as soon as you can._

Salamon looked around wildly. Who was that?

"Then you shall _perish_!" Junomon waved her 'needles' into the air and in seconds, a million of them appeared ready to fire.

 _Come to the edge and jump, I have an offer for you..._

"Who...are you?" Salamon asked, still looking everywhere for a owner of the new voice. It sounded raspy and old.

"Salamon, you need to find cover." Angemon ordered. She obeyed with little thought and ran to a crumpled fountain. She poke her head out.

 _I can guarantee that you will die in this battle if you do not take my offer. You want to have revenge on that hunter...don't you?_

"How did you know that?" The puppy gasped.

With a simple wave of Junomon's hand, millions of needle flew at breakneck speed. Spinning his staff, Angemon made it through the onslaught with few injuries. However, many of his brethren were unlucky. They slumped impaled by the needles in their faces, helms, arms, bodies, and feet. Each one dissolved into data after a piercing wail of pain. Greedily, Junomon sucked up the data while Junipermon consumed a tiny portion.

"You seemed to have survived...how unfortunate." Junomon floated towards Angemon. She threw her staff to the ground below her, making it embedded into the ground. Angemon pulled back his fist.

"Hand of Fate!" A beam of gold, shiny energy emitted from his enclosed fist, shooting straight for Junipermon's head. She faded from view and reappeared behind him, shooting him down with a kick. He grunted and landed on the hard marble, cracking his mask and the ground.

"Angemon!" screamed Salamon. She started to make a run for it.

 _Do not go after him. He is already dead._ The voice threatened. She ignored it.

"Hmph. Some angel you are," she delicately picked up the angel's face and tilted it to look at her eyes. Shining blue eyes stared right back at her, unafraid.

"My love, look at how unafraid of us he seems." her eyes looked gleeful. "Let's teach him right now."

"Puppy Howl!" screamed Salamon, letting a blast hit directly onto Junomon. While it hardly did any damage, it made her turn her attention to the puppy with a bemused look on her face.

"Little digimon, do you need something? Can't you tell I'm busy?" she yanked on Angemon's hair violently making the digimon scream.

"Leave him alone! Or I'll...I'll..." Salamon whimpered as Junipermon marched forward holding on one of his weights that cracked with lighting.

"What? You will judge us? By your show of ignorance you must be punished!" He stomped on the dog digimon violently making her yelp in pain. It made Angemon struggle wildly, shouting everything he knew to make him stop.

"You seem attached to each other...hm." Junomon looked playful as she hummed a melody as she put Angemon down. Holding on one of her needle like fingers, she traced his back to the bottom and slowly slid one into his back, impaling him. He choked out a cry of torture.

"N-no. Stop! Stop it!"

Tears poured out of Angemon eyes, looking like his struggling was still apparent. He tried to grab his staff but Junomon thought ahead and impales his hand into the ground with another finger.

"Tut, tut. No need for that. Watch little digimon as I slowly kill him...turn him into delicious data." A third went into his two shoulder blades, ripping the joins of his wings and rendering them useless.

"GAH!"

" **STOP!** " screeched Salamon, feeling horrified she had to watch this. Where was help? Where was the other angels? It seemed like no one was in view now.

And it went on...

The twitching ceased from Angemon as he slowly dissolved into data. Ten long golden pricks pointed out from his back and body, making him mumble incoherent words. The data was being slopped up by Junomon, enjoying every bit. She leaned into Angemon ear and whispered,

"Only the powerful will survive. Let this be a lesson to you."

A final impalement into the skull of Angemon did the trick as he exploded into data. Salamon screamed loudly, cracking her voice as she did so. Her face was in pain and the tears wouldn't stop. Her one friend was now gone. Shivering, she didn't have the energy to even stand up.

"You pathetic creature..." smirked Junomon. "Honey, let's get rid of her. She's not even worth my time."

"As you wish." he picked her up by the scruff and walked to the edge of the Sanctuary. With all the smoke and dust, it was untellable what was below. Throwing his arm outwards, she kicked the air beneath her. She was at the mercy of the two digimon.

 _I can get you out of this. I can make you a deal_ The voice was back and cracking into her skull with a painful tinge. She sobbed.

"What...what do I need to do?" she whispered.

"What was that?" Junipermon asked, looking curious. Junomon took the puppy digmon and flung her down, off the Sanctuary and eventually, to her demise.

Salamon screamed, kicking everything in her body but now she was too scared to move. She was falling. The wind whipped into her face and she flipped around and around. She was going to die, she was actually going to die now.

 _Give me your allegiance to me and I will make you into a powerful digimon...a digimon that can demolish the hunter that took your precious Tamer!_

"I...I don't know!"

 _You will die otherwise..._

The ground was coming quick. She broke through the clouds and saw what was her fate awaiting her. Death. Just what she witnessed Angemon go through. She shut her eyes. And all she saw was Sakura's face.

Revenge...revenge filled her veins as she imagined what that awful monster did to her Tamer. A fire burned in her eyes as she faced the ground head on, looking more angrier by the second.

"I want all the power to kill that hunter! I want to take revenge on those two who threw me! I want to kill everyone who stood in my way to help Sakura. Can you make that wish come true?" She asked.

A chuckle sounded in her head.

 _Hehehe...Salamon, I can make you one of the most powerful digimon. Do we have a deal? The power to digivolve...for your core?_

The ground was almost here...it was time.

 _We have a deal, now give it to me!_

And that was all that needed to be said as the voice came louder in her mind.

 _Then I bestow upon you the power to digivolve! Use it wisely, little one. I will collect your core soon enough._

A hot burning sensation filled her chest and she screamed. The rest of her sensations went into a undesirable blur. And that...was the last sight anyone had seen of the Holy Sanctuary.

* * *

 **End Episode**


	30. Episode 30: The Beach Episode

**Digimon Tamers: Unity**

 **Season 2**

 **By: Linkmaste**

* * *

Previously on Digimon Tamers: Unity...

 _Angemon: I was assigned to the Salamon whom had her partner killed by M. It was my duty to make sure she was given careful consideration to heal and recover. After all, it was proven that the loss of partner like that could corrupt a digimon and their code. Salamon was exceptional; so smart and kind. It pained me to see her in such despair over Sakura's death. Then, when I thought I was seeing a improvement in her, these two mega digimon claiming to be something called the Olympus XII attacked our Sanctuary. I tried my best to fight and defend all that I loved but I fell. I only hope that Salamon could get away in time and was okay..._

* * *

 **Episode 5: The Obligatory Beach Episode that Every Anime has but is not Exactly Important**

* * *

The week that followed for the group was jam packed with activities, commitments to school, digimon, and life in general. Suzie danced at the crack of dawn, breaking her body and pushing herself into new territory with Chikara's careful instruction. She was now able to accomplish back flips without hands, front flips and even one armed push ups. Ellin had been questioning Henry at every opportunity she could take about going back home. But, there was always an excuse. Her anger bubbled each time higher and Crocomon had to soothe her bites of wrath aimed at Henry.

"Mate, we'll get there. Be patient." he coached, rubbing her hand.

Ai and Masahiko had a good friendship going. They were starting to hang out more one on one and stick up for one another in school. No more bullies picked on Masahiko or Ai and they actually crushed some tests and quizzes together. Ai coached Masahiko more on digimon, and some useful tips about Elecmon that could prove useful.

"Elecmon can usually trace back home with electromagnetism," Ai drew a line from the drawing of a crude Elecmon to a house. "She can essentially travel on electricity to get somewhere making her one of the fastest digimon. So if she goes out alone, let her. She'll find a way back."

It was a relief because for some unknown reason, Elecmon kept leaving and going out on her own. She would come back late at night being vague about some 'friend' she was hanging out with.

"You should tell me where she lives and who's her Tamer," Masahiko inquired one night, as they ate their ramen. Elecmon slurped hers up in a savage manner, splashing her broth all over herself.

"Okay, dad," she teased. "I'll also tell you when we're getting married."

Masahiko choked on his soup in surprise to which the digimon roared with laughter, assuring him she was joking.

Mako himself kept busy upgrading his gear and finding new ways to proxy himself on the internet. He had a bit of a challenge as Lindy was keeping close tabs on him frequently, bursting into the room and asking what he was exactly doing.

"No deep web, no funny hacking business." She bounced Leon on her hip and frowned. "You have no idea what kind of sick stuff is on there. And you're still in trouble for stealing our information, Mr. Demon Hacker."

"Are you mocking my code name?" Mako rose an eyebrow.

"Maybe," Lindy smirked. She ducked out of the way as Mako threw a pillow playfully by the door.

It seemed for almost everyone that it was a good week. All except a certain dark haired Tamer who finished his late shift at the grocery store, feeling exhausted. The overtime was great for the bills, but Jun was starting to find it impossible to keep up with his homework. He came back to the small apartment to find Aruraumon sitting in the windowsill, absorbing the pale moonlight into her flower. She peaked her eye open and pressed a vine to her lips, shushing the Tamer. In Jun's bed, Kioshi was sleeping peacefully.

"He tried to wait up for you again." she spoke softly, unleashing a vine to brush some hair off his face. The young child looked peaceful, unlike lately how worried he seemed about not making enough on his paper route. "Do you need to keep staying late for work?"

"Gotta make the bills," Jun grunted. He threw on a sleeveless t-shirt, sweats, and a ripped green hoodie. The digimon made a sigh.

"Going to the gym at this hour?"

"I can't skip a leg day." he smirked. "And you make good weights."

The digimon only rolled her eyes and left the apartment with him. They passed by Jun's exhausted mother who asked if the boys ate dinner. He replied Kioshi did and he got some stuff from the grocery store.

"Thank goodness. I was worried I couldn't make the grocery bill again." she put a hand on her head. "I feel so sick lately..."

"Go rest. I'll bring you some medicine." Jun guided her mother carefully into the apartment. Shutting the door, he threw up his hoodie and shoved his hands in his coat pockets. Aruraumon followed silently.

The cold snow crunched underneath their feet in the train yard. Climbing over a fence, the two entered the area without a hint of fear. It was long abandoned as the train cars were rusted and dilapidated. The air was dead with only light source being the bright full moon, gleaming a hint of blue. The two started with a few warm ups. Then, Aruraumon used her Nemesis Ivy to grab a piece of metal and slowly pressed it on Jun's legs. He was on his back against a sturdy but stained car seat. Letting the weight go, Jun focused on pushing the piece of metal up toward his digimon and benched the weight. This was the gym for him now, not the cozy indoor area where it cost him seemingly nothing when he wasn't a minion of M. Now, with the way money was, it was a luxury he couldn't afford. He talked to Aruraumon,

"Do you think I can get along with the others? They seem so different-all of them."

"I dunno, I like Lindy and the others. They're pretty cool with me now." she replied. "Just relax and be yourself."

"I don't like being myself," Jun grunted, narrowing his grey eyes. He lunged forward, performing scissors lunges. The burn tore into his legs but he enjoyed it. The cold wasn't even bothering him now. "I'm just some poor guy."

"You're Jun Misaki, my partner and probably going to be the size of the hulk if you keep working out." the plant digimon teased poking his arms. They were an impressive size, and he was a little happy he could gain muscle easily. He was certainly a contrast from Masahiko-who was twiggy and lanky. "Look, tomorrow we're going on that field trip to the indoor beach. You should try to bond with them. And not look all dark and mysterious."

Jun chuckled, 'But I'm the expert at dark and brooding."

Aruraumon playfully pushed him, laughing at their exchange. Some things never change she thought.

* * *

For the vast areas of the digital world, there wasn't quite anything like the snow regions of it. Rolling hills of the whitest powder snow placed neatly on the ground with large drops falling from the sky-absent of the concept of an actual snowflake. The cold chill could still be felt piercing even the thickest fur or the dense armour. A low howl hummed through the valley at the base of a large mountain carrying echoes of empty data pockets and winds of code.

At the base, Renamon stood hunched over, draped in a deep cerulean cloak poking her face out of her hood for any threats nearby. Her paws barely made an imprint on the snow, and any noise she made was no more than a whisper. She had to be careful here, or else she could fall into a trap. With her cloak, she could conceal her identity, and hold goods in it such as a D-Rift, some pieces of paper where she had received tips, words of pass from Lucemon and a communicator that resembled like a D-Arc but no colour or power like it. It sent quick messages such as 'okay' and 'help'. It was only to be used as a last resort so Rika would know if something happened to her partner.

A snap drew her attention, looking to her left. In the vast white, she saw a figure far away poised and dagger out, giving a warning. Carefully, she started along a thin path of the mountain, that only held room for one. Going upwards, she kept tabs on the figure. They were getting closer, but not too close to gain sense or find their identity. Concealment was almost the normality here, Renamon mused to herself.

The howl of the wind deafened her, and the snow blinded her view. She needed to take temporary shelter somewhere. To her luck, a cave was in sight, beyond a ledge and a steep climb up. With some effort, she released her paws and lunged forward, finding a hard piece of rock to hang on to and lift herself up. In a second of walking away from the ledge, it gave way and fell down...into the darkness of the mountain pit.

"That will make it more difficult for my friend to follow me." Renamon spoke to herself. The figure didn't relax, but seemed more determined to find an alternative route. She wrapped her cloak around herself and put herself in the far corner of the cave. Her fur was thick and suitable for this weather but something of fabric bundling her body tight gave comfort that only could be tested if Rika was there with her.

Time passed, it seemed the snow was building up and Renamon had to think about her next actions carefully. If the storm was not going to let up, she couldn't wait here forever. Eventually, her admirer would catch up and she was not so sure if they were friendly or not. Something told her she was to keep away. Nothing malicious has displayed to her from the visitor's behavior, but the aura and vibes left her with a tinge in her gut. The vulpine decided to continue her journey. She could handle a little more snow.

Only, it wasn't just a little more snow. It was piles of it, almost collapsing constantly on her. This wasn't just a storm, it was a blizzard. Thankfully, her cloak kept most of the snow off her fur, but it was attached to her legs and paws. She grumbled in her mind about how she was going to have to let it melt off and her fur would be frizzy for the next while. For a fighting veteran digimon, she had some vain moments about herself and prided in her natural beauty.

Climbing higher, the clouds were looming right above her. Angry black clouds gave snarls and snaps through lighting and thunder. How odd of a blizzard to contain such devices Renamon thought curiously. Another tunnel presented itself beyond some cliffs and it looked deeper than the previous. She made a few jumps and sprints inside and it was a good call. The figure almost caught her in a swipe. However, a lighting bolt made them regret the attack and had to move back. Renamon hissed and sent a flurry of Diamond Storm at it. That gave a clear message to stay away, the digimon flicked her tail. Walking inside no more than a few meters, rocks and stone crumbled, leaving her in darkness of the cave. Was this a intentional move from that figure she wondered. Only option now was to continue her journey into the dark depths of what this cave presented.

* * *

"Alright everyone, we're here!" Rika called out, signalling everyone out of the bus. The young Tamers and digimon all hopped out with their beach accessories with them. Some carried a little too much such as Suzie and Lindy (two full bags) while some just brought a towel like Jun. Elecmon was about to sprint away when Masahiko thought ahead and grabbed her.

"Don't just run out. Wait for the rules." he scolded. She frowned, looking impatient.

This caused Takato, whom was about to run away with Guilmon to stop, looking sheepish. Rika rolled her eyes and cupped her hands.

"There are three sections of this indoor beach! First is the eatery and café. We will be having lunch there at noon! Second section is the pool and hot tub area. This is open but please do not destroy or have impromptu battles. Finally, we have the beach, there's a deep end and shallow end so if you're not a strong swimmer, don't be stupid and go in the deep end! Waves come on every fifteen minutes. We will be getting back on the bus at 16:00 hours! Is that clear?"

"Yes!" everyone chimed. Rika smiled.

"Okay, go have some fun."

While some ran and made a beeline to the water (Elecmon and Guilmon), others walked at a leisurely pace to the pool (Ellin and Crocomon). Finally, some stood there unsure of what to do like Jun. He looked at Rika,

"This place must cost a fortune."

"Yeah it does but you can enjoy it for today. Do you need anything? I saw you brought a towel..." Rika pursed her lips. The Tamer was made aware of Jun's financial situation by Suzie and gently offered some help. The last thing she wanted to make the young Tamer feel was a charity case. He waved a hand,

"I'm already wearing my suit and lunch is provided. I'm good, thanks."

"Okay, if you say so." Rika turned and swiped her phone, looking for some kind of message but by the frown on her face, nothing was on. She walked away.

The dark haired Tamer scratched his head taking in the entire indoor beach complex. It held a clear dome ceiling that a blue sky shone in. Contrast to the minus temperatures that was outside, inside it was warm at a comfortable 25 degrees Celsius. The entrance held a lobby where it showed a large welcome sign and a map of the area. To Rika's description, it held three main sections beyond the change rooms and Spa (that was still going through construction). The eatery and café was staged as a semi circle of various places to eat such as Italian, American, Japanese, and French. Tables and chairs were in the centre with nice yellow umbrellas above in case the sun was strong. To the left of it was the pool and leisure area. The pool was a odd shape of curves and pockets that connected in a lazy river where you could just float away. A net set up in a large pool section where pool volleyball could be played. A hot tub fit almost fifteen people stationed behind it. Bright yellow and blue pool chairs were organized in rows around it.

Some bushes and palm trees separated it from the actual beach. For a manmade beach, it was impressive. Golden sun kissed sand was all over the area and went into the crystal water. It sloped upwards to the sitting area where you could relax and enjoy the warm weather and feel like you were actually getting a tan. A few hammocks and cabañas were dotted sparingly with privacy covers that were for VIP members. They were a crème colour dotted with palm tree logos of the complex.

"Jun!" Aruraumon snapped the Tamer out of his analyzing of the area. She yanked his arm. "Stop standing around and let's go! You promised you would socialize and try to bond with the others. I'm going to play a few rounds of volleyball with the other digimon. Let me know if you need anything."

"Okay, have fun." Jun smirked. "Don't beat them too bad."

"I'll make them regret the day they challenged me!" she shouted back and ran off.

"I should wash up before going into the areas." Jun spoke to himself, walking into the men's change room. It was fancy with dim lights and dark wood walls. Soft music played overhead but with Masahiko and Mako's shouting, it was tuned out. The two were arguing over something but Jun paid no mind. As long as no one was getting beat up, he could care less. Takato and Henry were just leaving, each of their digimon in tow.

Washing off his body, the water was the perfect temperature. A sauna was on the other side with lockers to put his belongings in. He put his wallet, keys and phone in there and shut it. Going outside, he decided to wander over to the pool first to see if anyone was there. To his excitement (that he horribly concealed), Ellin was there in her one piece suit swimming with Crocomon.

"Hey, Ellin." Jun greeted, sitting at the edge of the pool. She finished her lap and popped her head out of the water.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Just trying to find something to do I guess. My digimon kinda gave me the task of bonding." he rubbed the back of his head. "I don't think I have a lot in common with the others."

"I didn't have anything in common with Suzie when we first met," Ellin plopped her body on the edge looking up. "But, we compromised and eventually found new things to like together. It's good that you're finally opening up. I would suggest starting with Masahiko first-he's great at making people come out of their shell."

"Thanks for the advice. I guess I can't just stay here and watch you swim." Jun was greeted with a splash of water.

"Nice try, mister. Come see me at lunch though."

With that, Ellin poked herself back in the water with Crocomon blowing a raspberry at him. Jun glared at the digimon. What was it with that guy?! It irked him that Crocomon was never going to give him the light of day to show he changed. Blowing some air out, he turned and looked for Masahiko, the nerd of a Tamer he was. Upon finding some rocks stationed at the far end of the beach, he saw Masahiko crouched, taking notes and adjusting his glasses.

"Hey, Jun." Masahiko smiled. "Aren't you going to spend time with Ellin?"

"I got denied," he said shortly. Reacting to Masahiko's frown, he waved his hand. "Like, she wanted me to spend time with other people. Same with Aruraumon."

"Ah, well you're more than welcome to study these rocks with me! It's amazing they brought in actual coral and beachrock. It must have cost these developers a fortune."

"What is beachrock?"

"Beachrock is a friable to well-cemented sedimentary rock that consists of a variable mixture of gravel, sand, and silt sized sediment that is cemented with carbonate minerals and has formed along a shoreline. Depending on location, the sediment that is cemented to form beachrock can consist of variable mixture of shells, coral fragments, rock fragments of different types and other materials," Masahiko wrote some more in his notebook. "It can contain scattered artifacts, and pieces of history that we haven't discovered yet. That's why I'm analyzing it, to see if there's something note worthy here. I could potentially discover a new species if they were encased in here!"

"That's...interesting." Most of the information went way over Jun's head. He knew the kid liked rocks, that was easy. Wasn't there something else he enjoyed that wasn't so...boring?

"Most people think it's boring." The Tamer almost read Jun's mind.

"It's not boring if that's what you love." Jun replied honestly. He crouched on his legs and looked at the specific section Masahiko was taking notes on. A beautiful shell poked out with a crimson shade.

"I hope to be a geologist when I grow up. Even with this digimon stuff, I want to lead a bit more of a normal life. Elecmon herself keeps my life interesting." he laughed dryly. "Could you maybe move a rock for me? You look pretty strong."

Strength? That was Jun's forte as he cracked his knuckles. He shifted himself and got ready to squat. Then, he wrapped his callous hands around the rock that was needed to move and squeezed it.

To much of his horror, the rock actually crumbled and cracked, splitting the beautiful shells and corals stuck inside it. Masahiko paled, watching Jun in one swoop, destroy the beachrock.

"Was...that supposed to happen?" Jun seemed confused but a little impressed at his strength. But, upon looking at the other Tamer's depressed face, he excused himself to wash off the debris of rocks.

That could have gone better, Jun sighed and kicked a stone.

* * *

Renamon carefully hiked her way through the dark, frozen tunnel. Her sight was meant for far distances, not usually for dark places. She could sense there was no harm in the area so she let herself relax and rest a bit. She took out her communicator and sighed. No signal. She couldn't even tell Rika she was alright. It didn't bother her at first that she left the Tamer, for being independent they understood they could see each other again. But, a prang in her core told her that she missed the young adult's company. For all the years they stuck by each other, it was odd now they were separate.

"The sooner I get answers. The sooner I can see her again." Renamon shook her head and stood back up. She pocketed the communicator and marched forward. The tunnel went upwards and it looked like she was going to get to the top and bypass the angry blizzard.

The light poked through around the corner after a few flights of stairs. An uplifting feeling overtook her and she made a break for it, and came out blinded by the light. Adjusting her eyes, she realized she was in a village. Snow covered the little houses that seemed dormant and empty. The air was clear and the sky was light blue but held the data code in the sky. A water fountain and statue was in the centre of the village displaying a digimon figure that was concealed in a cloth. Only a hand poked out, giving a benevolent look to her.

"Welcome." a digimon waved below Renamon. She looked down to see a small penguin digimon with bright blue eyes. A small bowtie was around his neck.

"Hello, little one." Renamon bowed and knelt down. "Can you tell me where the leader of this village is? I am looking for someone."

"I think you already found whom you're looking for," the penguin giggled. He flew on his belly and slid down a hill towards a figure enshrined in gold fabric. It danced around the being like it had it's own life, twirling and swaying in the arctic wind. A sort of metallic hot shimmer emitted from the figure as well and to new comes it was a breathtaking spectre. To Renamon, it was only the grand entrance that her Sensei could accomplish. She walked slowly down the hill and lifted her hood to present herself.

"Sensei...it has been awhile...hasn't it?"

The shimmer toned down. The figure let out a chuckle, signalling it was a female and she lifted her own cloak. A beautiful violet mask poked out looking very familiar to the vulpine digimon. In fact, it was almost a carbon copy of Sakyuamon revealed herself but with violet and black amour. Dark hair curled around her body, looking like someone took ink and let it drip eternally. Ruby red eyes zoned in on Renamon,

"It has, my student."

Renamon sipped some hot tea, trying to warm herself from the cold. She was kneeling in her Sensei's tent trying to recuperate while making herself known she wasn't anyone to look down upon. Gone were the days of her young foolish self. She was a grown digimon-someone who has mastered the mega form and saved the world.

If that was the case, then why did she feel no ease from her Sensei kneeling across from her. The fox shaman mega bore a significant resemblance to her own Mega form. However, the slit eyes from the mask actually moved and conveyed emotion. Perhaps to put her at ease, the rookie thought.

"It has been quite awhile since I last saw you. You waltz out of here so fired up and angry, I thought I was never going to see you again." Sensei gave a small smile.

Blushing, Renamon remembered that time. She was impatient and wanted only to become stronger. If her lessons held any other teachings other than how to be strong, she would simply ignored them. It proved to be difficult and in a fit of frustration, she left to become the strongest. That was when she met Rika. The vulpine bowed her head,

"Forgive me, Sensei-"

"Ah, please just Kuzuhamon. It is my identity after all." she took a liberal sip of her tea. Then cupped Renamon's face. "I am so glad to see you again."

Renamon didn't flinch, but felt warmed by Kuzuhamon's gesture. While powerful in her own right, the shaman digimon was also kind and benevolent. It was a stark contrast to her location of her teachings. A warm core to melt the icy surroundings. A sparkling laugh glittered into the room from her mouth.

"Do you remember when you tried to kick a bucket of water at me? You ended up kicking to low on it, and it toppled onto you." Renamon's corners perked up in a small smile. That was such a long time ago...

"Kuzuhamon, I wish I came just to see you but I am on a mission," The icy blue eyes narrowed in. The mega stopped laughing and turned serious. "I am partnered to a human named Rika. I treasure her dearly and we are most powerful together. However, I fear there is a consequence of her or my friends using this special power. She is unable to recover as fast as she used to. She's hurting. I turn to you because I know you have vast knowledge in the world and magic. Please, give me insight as what to do."

"You have a time limit," Kuzuhamon frowned. "Who is it?"

"A dark and chaotic mess in Azulongmon's Castle. It never rests or sleeps but reforms as soon as we lock it away. Like a fountain that keeps spouting, we are unable to stop it at is source currently. And it is taking energy away from us quicker than we can keep up with containing it. I am afraid if we do not find something soon, we are doomed."

"Concerning. Both your Tamer and your predicament. I didn't think you would try to evolve with a human as it bears disastrous consequences."

Renamon's eyes widened.

"What do you know?"

The black haired mega stood up and lent a hand,

"Come with me and I'll show you."

* * *

"Jun!" called out a voice. The Tamer perked his head to see Ai and Suzie playing volleyball in the 'beach' portion of the park. They were wearing pretty reserved bathing suits he realized when Ai was in long shorts and a tank top. Suzie herself was in a pink one piece. Not that he cared in what the girls were wearing, but he assumed they would be trying to get a tan in this place, not work out.

"Hey..." he walked over and watched the two play. It wasn't anything too competitive but you can tell by Suzie breathing heavily, she was putting a little more effort than she let on.

"Want to play?" Ai asked, smirking. "She's a little too easy to beat."

"The score is 5-4." The small Tamer said flatly, putting a hand on her hip. The other girl scoffed,

"According to who? You?"

"How about we start from scratch? You two against me?" Jun suggested. He felt a headache coming on from the two girls bickering. They sounded like a old married couple to the Tamer.

"You're on!" Ai smirked. She smacked Suzie's back, "C'mon stumps-let's beat this guy."

The match started with Jun and the volleyball. He stood a fair bit back, almost at the back line and launched it into the air. The ball gracefully floated up and when it fell back down, he gave it a smack. It torpedo onto the other side. Thankfully, Ai caught it with a bump. Suzie followed with a volley over the net. Jun had to run over and volley it in the air so he could try a spike. He launched up to deliver a blow, and it worked! It spun into the sand on the other side, though the excessive force he delivered. The girls pouted,

"One-nothing."

The match began again. Suzie had the ball in the back and looked at Ai with a confidant look. Then she delivered with a nice bump with her good hand, aiming for the top corner of Jun's side. He ran over and made a volley in the air, then a spike to Suzie. She dove down and barely made the bump. Ai covered and volley. Jun responded and it was a heated match. Then after several exchanges, Ai helped Suzie up to make a spike and it worked, not before smacking Jun in the face and leaving a nose bleed.

"Oh, shit." Ai snorted.

Blood trickled down Jun's nose as he blushed and covered it. He tried to play it off but his head felt fuzzy and he sat down. The girls ran over to make sure he was alright.

"Maybe you should sit this out," Suzie waved a hand trying not to smile. "I'll get Takato for you."

And that was strike two for Jun and his chance to connect with the team.

The quiet Tamer felt satisfied with his lunch. For weeks after the fiasco with Tomone and Dexmon, he and the family were living off food stamps and instant ramen. The skewers of beef and vegetables sizzled perfectly on the grill in the Café. Coupled with fresh orange or mango juice, and he could have sworn he was actually on vacation.

But then the crushing reality of the fact he still has yet to successfully bond with any of his team mates. Masahiko's rock day was destroyed and he was subject to making sure Elecmon didn't drink all the pool water. Ai and Suzie forgo the volleyball and just lounged in the pool.

"Jun?"

He looked up to Ellin who was in the middle of a lecture of one of her Aboriginal culture things. Something about dreams? He shoved more rice into his mouth.

"Yeah, I hear you."

"Repeat what I just said."

Crap, he thought.

"Okay, you got me. I was just thinking about being a complete social outcast here. I screwed up Masahiko's rock study and got a nose bleed that an anime character would be proud of from those two girls."

"Charming," she rolled her eyes. "Jun, Dream Time is important to me and my people. We believe the story is of how our world came to be. It begins our life and it ends our life. You shouldn't ignore that if you want to be my friend."

"I know, I'm sorry."

"Go try to bond with Mako. I'm sure you two can bond over your anti-hero qualities." Ellin waved him off.

Mako after lunch was sitting in the shade, typing away on his laptop. In his lap was little Leon all swaddled in a airy blue blanket, sleeping away. Jun noticed while Mako was concentrated on his work, he was careful not to wake up the baby.

"What do you want?" Mako didn't look up from his screen. Jun uncomfortably walked over, hands in his hoodie.

"I just wanted to see what's up man. You know-"

"Yeah, I heard you're trying to get along with everyone and be a good team member. Whoopie freakin' do. Sit here, but you wake up Leon, you'll have to face the parents."

Jun sat down and before he spoke Mako interrupted him,

"Lindy and Ian are grabbing lunch and going for a swim. They deserve at least an hour of peace from him."

"You're not really as bad as you pretend to be. You just have a really bad attitude to the others. Specifically, her."

"So now you think you know everything about me." The other Tamer replied. "You think you're been through a few tough challenges and you can slip into my shoes and understand just how I feel. I'll save you the trouble; I'm a jerk who gave his heart out to a girl over there whom I had a crush on since I was ten. She took it, and smashed it and not only caused me to mistrust anyone to form any type of relationship with me but also my perception of my sister. Oh, and I take lots of drugs so I don't have a nervous breakdown. Now, can you go before you wake Leon up?"

Jun could only pick himself back up and sulkily walked away. It was a bit of a long shot with Mako. No one seemed to get along with that guy. Too much negativity in one person. He walked along the beach, watching some of the digimon play in the ocean wave pool. They seemed to be having a good time.

"Hey, wait up!" Henry called out. Jun turned around, waiting for the adult to hobble over. In the sand, the cane didn't do any service to him. He asked how his day trip was going.

"Okay, I guess." Jun shrugged. It was never comfortable seeing Henry in casual attire apart of his suit and stoic expression. The night when he was shot seared into his memory and guilt washed over him repeatedly.

"I heard about your financial situation, and I wanted to see if I could help you out." Henry looked out to the water. "I can get your mom a job in my department as my assistant and maybe-"

"Look, I don't want handouts. My mom and myself work hard to keep our heads afloat. We're not a charity case to make you look good. I came today to try and bond with this group. I don't know what being a Tamer is really about but isn't part of the job having the responsibility to be independent and not expect everyone to bail you out?" His silver eyes stared into Henry's, "I want to prove myself. I...I want to show you that I'm not some bad guy."

"Judging on everyone's perception of you, you're not." Jun gave a confused look. Henry pointed to Masahiko talking to Rika, "Because you crushed that stone, Masahiko was able to make a full report to Rika who in turn will ensure that proper safety measures are taken so it won't happen to children," He pointed next to Suzie and Ai, "Those two are actually getting along." Finally, he saw Ellin and Crocomon lazily sitting in chairs. "And those two are off my back."

"And Mako?"

"Mako's grumpy and a child. I didn't expect you to impress everyone." Henry put a hand on Jun. "Give yourself some more credit. I hear you're creative."

"Yeah...sorta."

Henry kicked some sand, cocking an eyebrow. Then, he turned and hobbled back to the Café.

Jun got the idea easily enough. He borrowed some buckets and shovels and started to make a sand castle. He attracted the digimon first, as some were wondering about how to make parts of the castle. Then, Masahiko came in giving advice on how to make it structurally sound. Ai and Suzie gave it colourful touches with some seashells that may or may not had been decorative pieces from the lobby. Ellin even added some water to make a moat.

For the first time, Jun felt like he was actually part of the team.

* * *

In a dark underground part of the training grounds, Renamon was shown the vast library Kuzuhamon had collected over her time. Scrolls, books, pamphlets even of human world items were everywhere and categorized by a young IceWizardmon. He lead the two in a vault where it was circular in size and not bigger than a few feet. The two could barely squeeze in. A few loose leaf sheets in not quite paper but thin translucent material was snatched hastily by Kuzuhamon. Renamon couldn't quite read the code as it was faded and almost gone.

"I have memorized very ink drop on these sheets. I know someday, I might be gone and I want to pass down this place. Originally, I had planned it for you until you left. These are transcripts from the Sovereigns a long, long time ago."

"What does it tell about my problem?" Renamon asked, flicking her ears.

"It describes a young human and their digimon. Together they bonded and could do amazing things. Things beyond anyone's imagination. When in desperate times of need, they could combine soul and code together to form a being so powerful, it shook worlds. However, it came at a terrible, terrible price. The human was using their own life and body to help in battle. At first, no one noticed but time wore on and the human couldn't battle as much. Then, they couldn't run or train. Then, they couldn't walk. Then, they couldn't see or hear. And when that human looked to be only a few dozen years old, they were on their deathbed."

Renamon's eye widened. No...that couldn't be true.

"The digimon pleaded and pleaded with the Sovereigns to save the human. But, it wasn't something in their power. Raising the dead or undoing the damage wasn't going to work. There was no magic spell or cure. What was done was done. And so in desperation, the digimon decided to biomerge with the human one last time...and they were permanent at a significant cost. No more separate identities. They were one mind forever. A part of you is lost when that happens. The digimon went mad after that-it was not natural for the combination of soul and code to be permanent. Then, the Sovereigns swore off humans from connecting the digimon and made a locked limit. A kind of safe guard."

"Why?"

"To prevent the same thing from happening I suppose," mused Kuzuhamon, "Until you and your partner. But now, the Sovereigns are missing, not only did that safe guard break, but other strange occurrences started to happen," the mega strolled around.

"What other things?" Renamon asked.

"The natural order of evolution collapsed. A shadow swept up certain lands and now an army is building nearby. It stinks of metal and hate muddled in a taste I cannot describe but it sends an unpleasant feeling in my code. And my contact Lucemon sent a distress signal from his castle."

"Lucemon? I was just there-what kind of distress?" asked Renamon, looking worried. It was an odd expression to see on the vulpine's normally stoic face.

"Something is happening. Some new force is overcoming this world. I fear the worst that the Soverigns are deleted and are gone." Kuzuhamon put a hand on Renamon. "My student, you need to return to the human world. Do not biomerge unless you want Rika to lose her body and soul. I can attest losing someone that close leaves a hole in your being that I never would want anyone else to feel."

A strange realization came over Renamon.

"Sensei-"

"We'll talk more later. But you need to go. I have a scout saying that there will be an attack in the human world soon. Within a few days at most. They are already in position and without you there, Rika will be in danger. Do not worry for the castle, I will send myself and some help to hold it off as long as I can. I will send a messenger if we fail."

Renamon stumbled backwards feeling for the D-Port. It was ready to go and she pressed a few button and took a step back. But, a blade sliced the device clean in half rendering the machine useless. If it wasn't for the vulpine digimon's swift senses, she would have been sliced too.

Looking back, it was the same digimon that had been following her in the caverns. Only now, it was clear to describe. A man like digimon, with a lithe and sculpted body that held a head of a turquoise wolf. Feathers poked out from it's face with a mane of electric green. A black body suit armoured with fur on the shoulders and abdomen. The eyes were black, and despite having no sign of life in them they were watching intently. In he one claw was a dagger blade that sliced Renamon's escape route.

"Merukimon," breathed Kuzuhamon. She turned to Renamon, "I'll hold him off, get going!"

In a swift strike, the wolf mega was in the shaman's face and swiped. She blocked it with a leg and summoned her staff. Three spirit kitsune snarled and struck him. The two blasted through a wall and almost hit IceWizardmon, whom ran away.

"Rika," Renamon pressed the distress signal on her communication device. She tried to make a message explaining all that her Sensei told her, but the buttons were too small for her paws. Frustrated, she decided to scoop up the remains of the D-Port and run.

In the icy village, explosions and the sound of bullets rang through. Tank like digimon that were a garbage green colour attacked the small Penguninmon and tried to attack Renamon herself.

 **DIGIVOLUTION**

"Renamon digivolve to...Kyubimon!"

The champion easily bounced on the heads of the Tankmon, zipping through the place. Her tails danced with fire and she unleashed a Foxtail Inferno. Several disengaged but in their place were Commandramon. Tiny dinosaurs with guns, could this day get any better Kyubimon swore. The hail of bullets and fire made her rush for cover. Zipping behind the fountain, she had to form a plan. Leave the village or stay and fight? Her past self would have left without no pain or doubt. Now, it wasn't so simple.

Another Foxtail Inferno she summoned but made it like a tornado, spinning uncontrollably. It collected many Commandramon and tossed them aside, destroying them. A mad rush of Penguinmon conquered a Tankmon and turned it into scrap.

However, a sharp howl made everyone stop dead in their tracks. The body of Kuzuhamon was held up by Merukimon who had seemed to won the battle.

"NO!" cried Kyubimon, dashing forward. With a swift strike, she snatched her Sensei from the wolf man mega and slid in the snow.

"Give up, halfling," snorted Merukimon. "I am one of the Olympus XII-the God of the Winds."

"Not a chance." Kyubimon sent out a Foxtail Inferno but the mega sliced it in half with his dagger. Then, in a swift strike he knocked out Kyubimon and let her slump to the ground.

"Take everyone to the mines! They will be put to work, including these two." With another howl, the mega smashed the communicator beside Kyubimon. He snarled at Kuzuhamon and tried to grab her hair with his claw, but it went through.

"What the-" the silhouette of Kuzuhamon went static and disappeared. He narrowed his eyes and beat his chest. "You trickster. It was a clone!" He grit his fangs, "I don't mind. I have plenty of bodies here to put to work. You'll come to me for a rematch soon enough."

* * *

It was the end of the day at the beach. The sun was dipping past the sky, signalling it was time to go home. Most of the equipment and food was packed, Lindy was just putting the bags in while attending to Leon. Almost all the of group was ready to go home but Suzie halted.

"We need a photo!" she cried, waving her camera in the air. It was a process of getting everyone in the frame but it worked. She set her camera on a timer and it flashed three times.

"Now, what do you all say to Rika?" Henry called out. Everyone turned to the woman and made a bow,

"Thank you, Rika!"

"You're welcome. I'm happy you all enjoyed the rest. Tomorrow is training-bright and early!" she flipped her phone and went pale. "You all go ahead. I need to handle something."

Jun sat beside Aruraumon quite content. A smile was plastered on his face as she asked gently how his day went.

"Better. I think I'll be okay with these guys. They're not so bad once you get to know them."

"Good. I'm glad. Friends are always good to have Jun. No matter what." Aruraumon leaned her body against his and shut her eyes. She could use a cat nap.

As everyone had left, and the water machines were shut down. All seemed to be back to normal except for a extraordinary sand castle that held many buildings. Seashells decorated it with a large moat floating around it. On the top, a flag was stuck in the highest tower reading 'Team Unity'.

* * *

 **End of Episode.**


	31. Episode 31: Japan Plus Ultra Force

**Digimon Tamers: Unity**

 **Season 2**

 **By: Linkmaste**

* * *

Previously on Digimon Tamers: Unity...

 _Renamon: Something was not right. I went to the digital world to find out why Rika and the others were not feeling well after our fights. I was an old student of Kuzuhamon and she taught me that there was a consequence of biomerging. I didn't know that it was slowly killing them. Now, I'm captured. Rika, please...be careful out there._

* * *

 **Episode 6: Japan Plus Ultra Force**

Deep in the dark depths of his chamber, Apollomon stood staring up at the banner hanging down from the ceiling. It was too dark to see the detail but it contained the bright colours of crimson and gold. His fiery mane inked around his body, producing a soft light that made him the only light source in the room. He was and brought out of his muse by his comrade who entered the room,

"Kyros Apollomon," the beautiful Dianamon bowed with a grace unknown to man. He returned the gesture,

"Enromi Dianamon. How goes the scouting?"

"Well, Milord." she folded her arms. Dianamon stared up at the banner with her magenta eyes.

"Any news on our comrades in the digital world?"

"The Holy Sanctuary has fallen and Merukimon has captured an interesting digimon. A Renamon belonging to a Tamer here in our area. She has a lot of information...and power."

"Hm," Apollomon's voice rumbled. He toyed with his fiery mane in-between his fingers, "Perhaps, we should move forward with our plans. You did say the Tamers are not at their strongest. This could be our time..."

"If you believe so, then I will follow you without question." Dianamon's scythe settled in the nook of her arms, like she cradled it.

"Let us commence. We will first get rid of those Unity Tamers, recruit whom will be loyal to us and then...the world will become what I see to it." Apollomon stared with the intensity of fire into the banner. The light within him brightened and illuminated it; a crimson flag with the characters 'X' sewed in black string, with a golden sun engulfing the background in sharp edges that filled the dimensions of the banner itself.

* * *

In the morning, a meeting was called in with Rika, Takato, Henry, Terriermon and Guilmon. They were brought together by Yu and Counsilwoman Minori Kai. Kai held a steel expression that normally would give the group a smile. It seemed that the political case of what was going on was taking a toll on the older woman. The woman was dressed immaculately; a green pantsuit with gold designs of bay leaves touched by silk. She tucked a piece of silver hair behind her ear.

"Thank you all for coming today. Rika, I want to give you my condolences about Renamon. I am truly sorry."

"She's not freaking dead..." whispered the woman, but went unheard. She clenched her fists and was comforted by Takato by a soft hand on her back. Ever since she received the transmission that something happened to her partner, Rika was a shell of herself. The others were devastated too. As well, they were due for a trip to Azulongmon's castle. With Henry still recovering from the gunshot wound, and Takato's back had not recovered fully, it was not looking good. Thankfully, Kazu and Kenta took over and hustled over to handle the problem.

"We have been playing with an idea to introduce a special task force that will help with the digimon problems here." Yu put his hands behind his back and spoke in a careful voice. "They show promise and potential, with very educated backgrounds and vetting from the government."

"Isn't that what Suzie and her team have been doing since day one?" Henry asked, looking confused. Takato and Rika were taken aback from the statement Yu made.

"Look, Councilwoman Kai believes that due to the events of Dexmon the Unity team...might not have what it takes."

"That's fucking bullshit!" snarled Rika. Henry held a hand out.

"Sir, we have spent weeks training our team. We believe they are ready to go at any emergency with the strength, the perseverance and the professionalism that can not be compared to any other group assigned. Suzie has accomplished not only bringing a group together that had no common ground but-"

"Forgive me," Kai cut him off, "but Suzie is still recovering from her injury with that last battle. She had lost her hand-do you realize the liability that we have been placed in for that? What else happens? Mr. Katou loses his leg?"

"This isn't a game." Takato took a step. "This is real life. People are going to get hurt-along with your special team that you picked out. No amount of military training, or police background is going to get you the same power as a Tamer and digimon."

"Oh," Yu smiled. "That's the best part. They are Tamers and digimon. We met them ourselves and can say that are more than qualified. They are not teenagers, and they each have a distinctive background."

"Oh yeah? Where are these 'special Tamers'?" Rika air quoted and narrowed her eyes.

Cell phones rang out and a special alarm sounded. The high pitch of it and the frequency was designed for if a rogue digimon was in the city. Henry blasted his fingers on the phone, texting Suzie to gather the group and suit up. Kai cleared her throat,

"They are right now, dispatched to the location of that digimon as we speak. They were given special signals the minute a rogue digimon has entered the city with a power level over a champion." Kai turned on the T.V. "Come and watch."

* * *

Suzie and Lopmon bolted out of the studio, with the Tamer in her specialized suit and Lopmon gripping onto her shoulder tightly. Her hair was done up in two buns covered in two white fabrics with red ribbon fastening it in place. Her carbon fibre prosthesis hand was attached to her body and working properly. In her ear, she was shouting orders for Masahiko to meet up with the twins.

"It's apparently at Sumitomo Garden Tower! That Garudomon is back and we need Beelzemon and Lindenmon! Yes-both of them! Everyone is on full force." Suzie ended the call and took out her D-Arc. "Lopmon?"

"I'm ready!" the digimon launched herself in the air and glowed,

"Antylamon!" the large ultimate bunny threw Suzie onto her shoulder and the two sped away in the city rooftops. They looked like a blur of pink light shot across the city like a pinball. In moments, another pair joined them looking like a lighting bolt. Suzie looked incredulous at the speed Masahiko and MachElecmon made.

"We're the fastest pair! Don't be surprised." teased Masahiko. "Ready for the fight?"

"Ready as I'll ever be, everyone else will meet us there!"

"Yeah, now let's get going! I want a fight with birdbrain!" the mecha ultimate roared and zoomed past Antylamon.

The Sumioto Garden Tower was an impressive building standing tall with ice tipped on it. Large windows rose up to the top in clear reflective panels and sleek dark silver metal outlining it. A large symbol of the company was distinguished on the front, placing it at more than fifty feet tall. The foursome arrived on time to catch a tree from falling onto of a group of children. MachElecmon and Antylamon gently placed the tree down while Masahiko and Suzie escorted the children out of the area.

There, no more than a few yards away was the Garudamon Suzie encountered a few weeks ago. He looked healthy and ready to fight, as his feathers let off a soft glow of embers. They floated to the ground and burnt the grass around it.

"I am ready to fight you again!" roared Garudamon.

"Stand down! This is not the place nor time!" commanded Antylamon. He ignored her.

MachElecmon sparked with electricity. She curled herself in a lunge.

The few moments before the battle begun were charged. It was quiet and everything was still. Then, it all changed as the phoenix ultimate made the first move.

"Crimson Claw!" Flames engulfed the hands on the ultimate as he flew towards Antylamon. Drawn back, Antylamon lifted her axes over her head to protect herself. The impact was ground breaking, as she was several feet into the ground and protecting the flames from even touching anything behind her. Grunting, Garudamon kicked the firepower to staggering levels and started to melt the data off Antylamon. She let out a whimper of pain.

"Shu!" the hurricane of electricity and wind captured Garudamon and evaporated the flames into harmless smoke. The attack launched the ultimate bird in the air as MachElecmon swiftly struck him multiple times. She let out a howl,

"Shu!"

Further damage occurred to Garudamon as the wind knocked him around. Feathers were ripped out of his wings and scratches covered his body. He flickered and data leaked out of him.

"That's a good job, MachElecmon!" Masahiko cheered. "Let's wrap this up-"

"I..." the Garudamon grunted, shifting himself to stand wide. The dirt and stones levitated in shaky formation. The ground trembled and gave small cracks, making everyone else run away except for the digimon and the Tamers. "...I won't give up. Not now!" He threw his head back and let out a banshee scream. Suzie and Masahiko covered their ears, letting out a groan of pain. Glass around the area shattered instantly cutting up anything in its vicinity.

"Fire Hurricane!"

Heat started to build up and swirl around Antylamon and MachElecmon. The lioness mecha digimon tried to summon a barrier, but it was destroyed by the crackling embers showing up. In seconds, an awe inspiring hurricane conjured and swirled around. Flames gashed and knocked the two around, burning armour and fur on the two digimon. The hurricane grew so large, Masahiko and Suzie had to duck behind a garden to avoid the heat. Snow melted around them, and the bare trees were set to ash. The vortex was going to delete these two if the heat kept up.

" **Winnipeg!** "

A geyser of water swarmed over and drenched the fire. Antylamon and MachElecmon were soaked in water but otherwise unharmed. In front of them, Bunyipmon and Ellin in her Tamer suit held out a hand.

"Sorry love, was a little bit of a dolly there," the ultimate winked. Antylamon stood up without assist and brandished her axes.

"Don't be late next time, we almost lost that round. Where are the others?"

"We're here!" Iolamon and Jun caught up behind. The Tamer panted heavily wearing sweats and a black jacket. He took out his D-Arc and looked to Suzie,

"You're the boss here, Suzie. What do we do?"

"Line up! Get ready for a full on attack." Her command was accepted and all the digimon lined up. Garudamon extended his wings and flapped them.

"Come at me!" he boomed.

With that challenge, the digimon all pounced, attacking with their one hundred percent attention. Bunyipmon and Iolamon took lead, binding and soaking Garudamon in water. The bird let out a squawk in surprise. Then, MachElecmon charged a nasty shock while Antylamon flew up in the air to deliver the blow. However, a incredible rage of fire knocked her out of the sky. Garudamon took this opportunity to fly up and grip the rabbit's foot. Swinging her around in the air she then used the momentum to lift her above the ultimate's head and throw her into the ground in a finale stunt. The ground crumbled underneath the sheer force making a mini tremor.

Bunyipmon manipulated the melted snow into chains and locked around Garudamon's arms. While distracted, MachElecmon swiped in and gave a gruesome claw mark across the helm. The penetrated into his face and left a mark. Breaking free, the bird ultimate flapped his wings forcing the aquatic digimon to fall back.

"Winnipeg!"

Water and spears spiralled at Bunyipmon's command. They danced and dodged Garudamon's attack, slicing pieces of his wings and skin. Data shimmered and fizzled away as they were torn out of the digimon, giving him another shriek of pain. This time a fire strike emitted out of him like a wave, causing everyone to fall back.

"Forest Hurricane!"

Iolamon glared out of her hood, piercing her blood red eyes into her opponent. Leaves cut and sliced more into Garudamon. However, he shot out his arm and grabbed her. Squeezing, she started to cough and struggle.

"Tefnut!"

A wind barrier cocooned around Iolamon and expanded, forcing Garudamon to let go. She floated to the ground and gave a brief moment of thanks to MachElecmon. From the ground, she whipped her robed arms around and summoned thick vines to tangle Garudamon's clawed feet. He tripped and almost fell, but with a flap of his wings he pushed everyone away and regained balance. Antylamon recovered and flew out of the side, aiming her axes for his head. Giving out a battle cry, she pushed all of her strength to bringing her weapon high over her head and she flipped, sending the axe into Garudamon's shoulder last minute. He snarled, giving her a nasty burn on the arms and throwing her into Iolamon.

Suzie could only grit her teeth. She fingered the Holy Ring necklace she kept on since it was formed. If only she could Biomerge...

"This should be a piece of cake!" cried Ellin. "How is it a ultimate is giving us this hard of a time?"

"Maybe it's got another power source?" Masahiko questioned.

"No, there's no Tamer for it! Maybe we're looking at this wrong?" Jun folded his arms.

"What you guys need..." came a voice.

Everyone swivelled their heads to see a trio of tiny digimon at the park entrance. On one side was a octopus digimon with a battle axe. He wore a grumpy expression with armour shielding his membrane and tentacles. To the other side, was a stumpy bunny like digimon that was lavender and had a moon pendant on her chest. Finally, the centre held a lion child digimon with a blonde mane and piercing azure eyes. Behind them stood three adults holding shining D-Arcs. They each had a serious professional gaze, dauntless against the wrath of Garudamon.

"...is the Japan Ultra Plus Force!" the trio digimon rushed out.

"What the blood hell are those?" Bunyipmon limped out of the way, holding up Antylamon. Unstable, the bunny ultimate changed back into Lopmon and collapsed. Bunyipmon changed back into Crocomon.

In a blur, the trio used individual attacks on the bird. For what appeared to be rookie digimon, they packed firepower to make Garudamon stumble back. The lavender bunny sent a energy ball of light at it first. Then, the octopus digimon started a barrage of axe's and spears. Finally, the lion child came last, using the rubble as a stepping stone to jump high in the air. Cranking back his fist, the digimon glowed a fire and delivered a one knockout punch to Garudamon. The maroon mask couldn't take any more hits and cracked. It splintered into tiny fragments. Eyes rolled to the back of his head as he fell to the ground in a cold knockout.

Then, the adult Tamers made their move. Together they ran around the large digimon and brandished their D-Arcs. A cage of light encased the digimon, locking him in place. Several bystanders clapped and gave applause to the victorious effort of the mysterious team.

"Hold on!" Ellin marched forward, looking pissed. The Tamers turned their heads as she was lead by Masahiko, Jun and Suzie. "You can't just come here and-and-"

"Oh, I'm sorry." The tall male waved. He was handsome with perfect teeth and charming navy blue eyes. "Did you become injured? We have ambulance on standby to take a look at you-"

"No!"

"Was something of yours damaged? I can refer you to our insurance program and have a replacement sent immediately," the woman took out a smart phone. She was lilthe with straight blonde hair that looked not a hair out of place. "I also can have a legal aide come here if you need to seek council."

"No-I want to know who the bloody fucking hell you lot are!" Ellin gestured to the digimon. "Those are just rookie digimon whom took out a ultimate Gaurdamon! We have never even heard of you-Henry has no right to send you-"

"Mr. Wong did not send us." The shorted man gruffed. Unlike the other two, he did not share a smile. He wore greased up overalls and a long brown beard. "Councilwoman Minori Kai dispatched us to deal with this."

"Since when did Kai have authority to override my brother's decisions?" Suzie stepped forward. "I'm the leader of this group. I want to know who runs this one."

The rookie digimon trio stood by each of their Tamer while the first male stepped forward. The lion digimon stood beside him.

"I'm Zhao, this is Coronamon-my partner. We are the leaders of this group."

"I'm Suzie Wong and my partner Lopmon almost had this situation under control. You could have done more damage to my team by running in there." Suzie frowned, looking up at the tall man.

"I apologize. I must admit, for a child you conduct yourself in a very mature manner. Given despite the disability you have," he gestured to Suzie's prophetic hand. "You all will be relieved to know we will take over on fighting digimon. We have the training and background best to handle this."

"Excuse me?" Suzie narrowed her eyes.

A swarm of news reporters and cameras flooded the scene, pushing the Unity group out of the way. Suzie tried to push back in to confront Zhao but it was no use. She was too tiny to move anyone. They were the centre of ever news network's attention in the area. Masahiko put a hand on her shoulder.

"Let's go see Henry. He can explain this."

* * *

"I'm afraid...there's nothing I can do."

The whole team was in Henry's office. He sat in his chair with Terriermon standing on his desk. He wore a serious expression that alarmed the others in the room. The happy go lucky digimon was actually acting like a carbon copy of his partner which didn't make the situation any better.

"You are in charge of the Digimon and Tamer Relations Department!" Suzie slapped her good hand on the desk. "Do something!"

"Don't you think we tried that?" Rika snarled. "Don't you think we objected to this stupid Ultra Force from interfering? Kai is a council woman and a powerful figure in Japan. She can lift a finger and we can be shut down."

"I don't believe this," Masahiko adjusted his glasses. "Those digimon took out an ultimate as rookies. It's impossible."

Three folders were tossed on the table by Henry. Opening them, it contained information on each of the Tamer and digimon. Zhao was in the centre with his profile and his digimon Coronamon.

"Their digimon seemed to be given some sort of booster to help the battles. Not digivolving gives them less likely to run rampant or cause damage." Henry frowned. "And these Tamers, we never heard of them."

"This guys a doctor?!" Jun gasped looking at Zhao's occupation.

"Apparently served five years in Africa treating malaria to children. Three Phds. Real fucking saint," Rika said sarcastically, while rolling her eyes.

"The woman is an advocate of woman rights and can speak twelve languages! Apparently she was in the Olympics." Ellin read out her profile.

"And this guys a freakin' Engineer for N.A.S.A! I don't believe this for a second." Suzie slid the profiles back to Henry. "You have to do something-"

"We can't. You...you don't know how bad in shape we are in." Henry rubbed his eyes. "Renamon has gone missing and is most likely captured."

Several gasped and looked to Rika. She held a cold stare out to the window. Suzie looked sympathetic and reached out,

"I'm so sorry Rika-"

"She'll be fine. Don't count her out." the fiery Tamer turned and walked out of the room without another word. The group sadly looked at her and turned to Henry again. He lifted himself up and limped around. He gripped his cane tightly.

"I...I don't have a lot of options here, Suzie. Azulongmon's Castle is still causing issues and these guys offer to help solve the problem. We are in no position to turn them away. Our moneys low, our resources low and we need help."

"They understood how hard you all worked for this," Takato folded his arms. "And want you all to know that you are amazing people. They even gave donated gifts such as Ellin's paid tickets to Australia and a scholarship fund for Jun and his brother."

"Suzie, they even have something for you." Henry gave a small envelope to his sister. Opening it, she scoffed and shook her head.

"I'm not going to be bought with fancy school acceptance letters." Ellin took a peak at the letter and gasped. It was an acceptance from Julliard School of Dance in New York. Suzie threw it on the desk, looking disgusted.

"This...this isn't it...is it?" Masahiko looked up. Everyone turned to him. "All of what we went through, Dexmon, Tomone...we are just going to quit?"

"Apparently...there was another request they had." Takato turned to the teen. "Those guys saw how well you worked with Elecmon and requested to meet with you two."

"Hold up-why?" Jun put a hand up to Masahiko. "No offense man, just what does he got that none of us do?"

"I don't know. They just wanted to meet him and Elecmon and talk. That's all. Whatever they offer they made it clear it was okay to say no to. It's tonight. Dinner at the CEO office upstairs. Dress your best." he passed a crisp white paper with the details of the dinner in gold cursive font.

Masahiko looked at Elecmon uncertainly. Dinner just them with those Plus Ultra Tamers? Takato put a hand on Masahiko.

"You all should go rest. This was a exhausting day for everyone. We will call you when something changes. Ellin, that plane ticket for you and Crocomon is for next week. Henry will discuss you the details for the retrial."

She nodded numbly and dragged her feet out along with everyone else. They all took a moment of silence to digest all this information. A new group of Tamers just took their jobs that they spent months training for. They were bought out, replaced with the better versions of themselves. In the reception, Ai, Mako, Ian, Lindy and baby Leon waited for them.

"We heard the news-Leon had a fever and we got busy-" Ai went up to Suzie. "This isn't over. It's complete bullshit."

"But, what can we do?" Suzie gave a frustrated cry. "We're just stupid kids..."

Mako marched up and knocked on Suzie's head. The others drew back looking uneasy at Suzie's ferocious expression. He cocked an eyebrow and didn't even flinch at her,

"Sorry, I'm knocking for Suzie Wong. You know-the leader? Not the stupid self pity version. Can you all see how suspicious this seems? No one-not even Henry heard of these guys and suddenly they show up and take out that Garudamon? A doctor, an engineer and an advocate that can speak as many languages as my partner can seems like too good to be true. So, I don't buy this for a second. Something's fucking fishy."

"Plus, we can't let them know about our secret. I don't trust Kai." Lindy frowned, bouncing Leon off her hip. "I can't believe I'll suggest this, but Mako-"

"I'm already hacking the Hypnos database for these guys. I'll need access to Kai's laptop though or cell phone. She's a little tougher to crack." He looked at Lindy's unimpressed expression. "Oh, c'mon! You were going to say it!"

"In the meantime Masahiko-you and Elecmon should go to the dinner. Get any information on these guys." Ai said.

It was nerve wracking at night when Masahiko returned to Hypnos with Elecmon. He wore his best suit which was a hand me down from his father. He didn't quite fill the suit like his father did, but with his hair combed to the side and ditching the glasses, he looked very sophisticated. Elecmon walked beside him wearing a bow tie that matched her eyes.

"I don't know if I can do this. This is a little crazy." Masahiko bit his nails, letting out a exhale. Elecmon jumped onto him looking calm.

"Relax, it's food and talking! Two things I love! So worse comes to worse, I can handle it!"

With the tiny pep talk, Masahiko reported to the front desk and was escorted to the CEO office. It was a high ceiling with large windows showing the skyline of Shinjuku. Dimmed lights made the dark wood walls look like he was in a intimate dining area, not a office. A large table made of glass was in the centre. Sitting there were the three Tamers with their digimon beside them. Kai sat at the front and got out of her seat,

"Welcome, Masahiko and Elecmon. I'm happy you two can make it."

Zhao and Coronamon also stood, giving a polite bow to the young Tamer. Elecmon sniffed Coronamon and gave a friendly wave. Then, she turned her attention to the lavender bunny digimon and zoomed over giving a hug.

"Lunamon! I wanted to say hello at the battle but you looked busy. This is your Tamer?" Elecmon was about to jump on Lunamon's Tamer but she put a hand on her shoulder stopping her.

"Elecmon, it's nice to see you too. Why don't we just sit down for dinner?" she smiled shyly.

"Uh, sure! Heh, c'mon Masahiko let's sit for dinner." Elecmon sat on the chair and fanned her tails to make herself come across more 'proper'. Then, she slammed face first into her bowl of soup, inhaling the delicious food.

"I am Mei by the way," the blonde woman bowed her head at Masahiko. She gestured her arms. "And this is-"

"Gruff. They call him Gruff and I'm Polypusmon." the red Octoi spoke for the shorter man whom was stuffing his face. He didn't even look at Masahiko in acknowledgement.

"Don't mind him, he's a little on the anti-social side," Kai hummed, delicately taking a sip of water. "Sit down and we will enjoy dinner and some chats. I wanted to thank you three again for today's accomplishment. Because of you, virtually no damage occurred that we couldn't fix."

The adults bowed their heads in response.

"So, Masahiko." Zhao folded his fingers and rested his chin in them. "What do you like to do in your spare time?"

"I...I enjoy rock collecting." Masahiko used his chop sticks to eat a piece of pork fat. "It's not the most adventurous thing but..."

"Nonsense, I think it's terrific." Zhao smiled. "And do you like to cook as well?"

"I do that more for my parents at the restaurant. But, it isn't too bad. It helps them out and it gives me a sense of normalcy with all this happening."

Zhao's blue eyes stared into Masahiko's amber ones. "I have to apologize for earlier today about your friend Suzie. You see, we wanted to do something ever since we got our digimon. Something to help the good of the people. We never thought that children would have the same idea and sacrifice so much to fight. Us grown ups should look after such things, not you all. You're only young once so they say."

"We didn't mind it. We helped a lot of people and even in the digital world."

"You went into the digital world?" Zhao asked, taking a bite of food.

"Yes, a few times. I wasn't too familiar with it but my other friends are such as Suzie and Ai and Mako."

"Yes, I remember something about the Haruki twins. They're digimon are something _special_ aren't they?" a small smile came about that made Masahiko's stomach drop. Did he know something? "Ah, well they can return to school and what not. As for you..."

"Masahiko, I noticed you take great care and pride in following the rules and doing the most sensible things." Kai smiled. She passed her soup onto Elecmon who dove right into it. "You are not like the others in the group, you think through your actions and know there are consequences. I think if you are interested you can be something of a protegé for the group here."

The Tamer nearly choked on his dim sum. They wanted him to join their team?! Elecmon patted his partner's back and allowed him to swallow. He gave a nervous smile.

"That's very kind of you b-but...I don't know. You-you all just said I was a child and-"

"Well, it would be a more slower program that what you're in. It would be full of medicine courses from me, Gruff would show you mechanical and engineering. I think he has a degree in Geology too. And Mei can help you with public speaking and correcting your speech."

"Masahiko's stutter is barely noticeable!" interjected Elecmon.

"It's for the public events and such. I plan on putting all these guys on display for the benefactors and gain a lot of backing. It's boring politic stuff, but it's important." Kai explained softly.

"No more waking and battling in the middle of the night, no more missed homework, no more dangerous situations that could make you lose Elecmon." Zhao listed off. It was a tempting situation Masahiko thought. Plus, it was ran by all these qualified adults-a much more logical option than a bunch of teenagers and young twenty-somethings.

But the teenagers were his friends...

"I...I don't-don't know what to sa-say really." Embarrassed, he tried to adjust his glasses but forgot he didn't bring them. Shoving a hand in his pocket he played with a small USB that had a purple skull on it. Zhao waved a hand,

"Think over it, please. I do not want to rush you into a decision but I believe by joining us, it will be for the better."

The rest of the time it was pleasantries and light conversations. Elecmon ate more than her fair share and surprised many by how big her appetite was. Kai left early much to Masahiko's disappointment saying she needed to attend a meeting. By the time goodbyes were said it was eleven at night and Masahiko was exhausted. Carrying a snoozing Elecmon home on his shoulder, he played with the USB that he was supposed to put in Minori Kai's phone. However, she didn't even take it out. In this day and age, it was odd that she wouldn't have it with her. Did she know he was going to try this?

His phone buzzed and it was Mako,

 _Hey, did you get it?_

Masahiko shifted his dead weight digimon and replied,

 _She didn't take out her phone at all. I couldn't get it._

It didn't take a second for a response.

 _Why the fuck didn't you try to find it? We need this!_

Masahiko shot his reply back in seconds.

 _Excuse me, but I'm not going to just shove my hands down her suit and risk being called a pervert. We just need to find another time._

Mako didn't reply and the Tamer assumed he was fuming over the blotched plan. Despite knowing all the motives and reasons why he should be doing this, he was starting to question if it was really worth all this hassle. If this group was going to help the world, why should he stop them? A whirlwind of questions and morals were teetering in his mind and continued all the way until he went to bed at his home.

* * *

At the board room where dinner was cleaned up, Zhao stood at the window looking outwards with a drink in his hand. Beside him, Mei was doing the same while Gruff collapsed on the couch. Polypusmon gave a huff of annoyance.

"This is stupid. Making these stupid human disguises so we can fit in. Stupid, stupid and a waste of our time."

"Calm down, Kyrios. It will not be for long." Coronamon flung a left over bun at the human whom didn't acknowledge it hitting him. The humans were all left on a autopilot mode that looked like they were just dazed. No sign of life flickered in their eyes.

"Do you think Elecmon and his boy will join us?" Lunamon leaned on the glass, looking up at the moon in the sky. She narrowed her magenta eyes at it.

"I believe so. I made a very good case. As for that girl and her team...we should work on getting rid of them."

"Killing them is out of the question. We would lose everything we gained so far." Lunamon said.

"Then, let us not do that." Coronamon hummed.

"Would be easy to just blast 'em away." grumbled Polypusmon. "Also would be easy to forget this and go back to my mines where I should be instead of you dragging me out this way Kyrios Apollomon."

"That gives me an idea..." the small lioness, despite his size grew in intimidation as the words rolled off his tongue. It was one thing the other Olympian digimon knew was that when their leader got an idea...it was usually a devastating and brilliant one.

 **End Episode.**

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Hey guys! I am so sorry I havn't been around much. I got new job, I got a new volunteer role and these two things were a huge change in things so I had to put writing to the backburner. I am not sure what my schedule is going to look like since I'll be pulling crazy hours but I am pleased to announce my least favourite (if there is one really) section of the story is complete. It wasn't that I disliked it but I had to set up so many pieces so carefully and I needed to get details straight so as the story continues I don't contradict anything. Now, we really shoot into the action I know it's been single battles but we are going to GET CRAZY. Hold on to ya butts because our next chapter will kick things off! See you soon!

~Link


	32. Episode 32: Recidivism

**Digimon Tamers: Unity**

 **Season 2**

 **By: Linkmaste**

* * *

 _Previously on Digimon Tamers Unity..._

 _Elecmon: I had no idea Lunamon was one of those Super Japan digimon! That's so cool! We finally defeated Garudamon-we'll they did but we did the hard work. Suzie wasn't too happy when all of us were told that we would no longer be able to do any more battling-which bums me out. How am I supposed to get stronger to defend Masahiko? I know that Lunamon is a good 'mon though. I mean, what are the odds they are bad? Like less than none!_

* * *

 **Episode 32: Recidivism**

It was uncomfortable the twins felt when they were told to work with Suzie's group. They both had their reasons to hate one another but the one single thing for months they could agree on was how Suzie had hurt them beyond repair. For Ai, she could feel herself becoming less and less satisfied with her life. Her skating could barely make her wake up in the morning. For Mako, he was distrustful even to the point where he refused to let Lindy into his room anymore. It was making their partners frustrated with the twin's behaviors; and they debate among themselves that maybe they were the ones at fault.

"Toots, can ya blame 'em?" asked Impmon one night. He was holding Leon a little awkwardly in his rookie arms but it was obvious he wouldn't drop him. "What happened to them over the years...it's a lot. We should've-"

"We've done all we could, Impy," Lindy put another dish away after drying it. She cleaned out the sink and tidied the kitchen table. "We're not their parents. That's our job for Leon. They'll pull through, just look at us. We beat the odds of everything."

"It wasn't easy..." he grumbled. Lindy sighed and looked out the window. "It's our job to make sure they don't hurt, and they don't get into trouble. Mako has been locked in his room. And Ai...I'm..." Impmon got up. "I'm worried about her."

"Ai is who she is. She has to figure that for herself and be okay with it. There's nothing we can really do but just support her and love her. We need to focus on Leon, that's what most important right now." Lindy curled up on the couch and took Leon. "You're doing okay? I know this is still kinda freaky for you."

Impmon didn't say anything and left the house. Lindy looked out the window with a concerned frown, then turned to her son. The baby didn't even stir awake.

"He loves you, sweet heart. Just is a little afraid of showing it." She embraced the sleeping baby and murmured a lullaby.

Impmon jumped some houses and turned up at Ai and Mako's place. Of course it was a little late but he knew the twins were up. Ai was in his room upstairs going through a course book. He sensed Mako was downstairs, doing God knows what on his laptop.

"Hey," Ai gave an attempt at a smile when he jumped through the window. He shivered a little from the crisp air and dusted a bit of snow off his shoulder. "You don't have to jump through the window you know, just knock like a normal person."

Impmon threw his arms behind his head and turned his nose high. "Ain't fun that way, munchkin. Whatcha workin' on?"

"Oh, this mess?" Ai sighed. It was like books and papers suffered through World War II. They were half messy or piled haphazardly in the middle of the room. "I'm so behind homework from school. I might actually fail a class."

"Toots failed tons of classes. It's no big deal." Impmon rolled his eyes. "I still don't get this school you all do, what's the damn point of being stuck in a building having loads of information crammed into your skulls that is probably useless."

"You're probably right." Ai smirked. "Anything on your mind?"

"Huh?"

"You usually don't leave Lindy alone with Leon. And you've been my digimon for how many years? I know when something's up; talk to me."

Impmon made a face. He's usually talked to Renamon-if he could even call it that. It's just snappy remarks at one another and Renamon picks apart his words to know what they mean. But, Renamon's gone. It's been kinda lonely for the hybrid.

"I don't think I know how to be a parent. I feel like I'ma screw this up royally."

"You took care of Mako and I well."

"I set you two on fire."

"That was only once."

"I got you two involved in so much crap when you were young. You almost died."

"Lindy saved me. It's all in the past." Ai smiled. "You and her did an amazing job. And I know you'll be an amazing dad. Remember, Leon is half of you. That means he's half digimon and needs you to help him out when he suddenly sets the living room on fire."

"God, don't even joke about that..." the imp groaned to which Ai roared with laughter.

"I wish mom and dad were as supportive as you two are."

"Did they give you trouble again?" Impmon asked frowning. Ai waved a hand.

"Just want me to go see the doctor again about my 'condition'."

"Bein' who you are ain't a condition. Fuck everyone; love is love. They never gave me and Lindy shit for bein' a thing."

"Which is even weirder than me liking girls. I'll just deal." the Tamer looked around and leaned into the digimon, "I'm thinking of going to this festival in Canada in June. There's lots of people like me Lindy says who go out and march and party."

"That's funny. Like your parents will let ya go."

"Hm, I think there might be a digimon crisis there in June. I would have to go." Impmon smirked,

"That's my Tamer."

A set of feet running up the stairs could be heard on the other side of the door. Mako burst through holding his laptop. The teen was disheveled and looked like he hadn't showered in a few days. Bags were prominent, like someone took makeup and painted beneath his eyes.

"You two have to see this."

* * *

Suzie folded the laundry and put it in her mother's room. Seeing her hunched over a bunch of photos made the teenager curious and she took a peak. They were all varied photos of her and her siblings with her dad on her lap. In one of the photos, Janyu looked happy holding Suzie on his shoulders while posing with Henry.

"Hey, mom."

She jumped and turned her head, brushing a few tears away.

"Honey, you don't have to do the laundry. I've got that."

"It's okay. I need to practice folding with my hand." Suzie flexed her fake hand where the fingers all wiggled on command. It was incredible how well she progressed over the months. First she couldn't pick up an apple or grip it. Now, she could do a hand stand and fold laundry. It made her blossom with pride inside her. Suzie pointed at the photo, "I remember that day. It was a few weeks before Henry went to the digital world the first time and I met Antylamon. I even had Terriermon somewhere in that photo probably."

"You loved Terriermon as a child. I couldn't believe how much he put up with you. Your father was always grateful for him and Lopmon." Mayumi sighed. She hugged Suzie. "I am so proud of you, Suzie. I never can tell you that enough."

Suzie looked surprised,

"Proud?"

"You've grown up so much lately. You've been so focused on this dancing training and recovering. I'm just sad my baby is becoming an adult." Mayumi hugged the petite Tamer tighter. "I love you. And dad would be so proud of you."

"...thanks mom." sniffed Suzie. "I miss dad."

"I miss him too."

* * *

In Ai's bedroom, Mako typed furiously and clicked a few windows open to show the hybrid and his sister. It was three pages based on the members from the 'Ultra Force' they were suspicious of. A picture of Zhao came up with facts and information about him. Then corresponding it was a data base for doctors.

"This is a directory for all the doctors that are registered in the world," Mako began. "When a doctor receives their license, they must put themselves in this database and their license number. Do you notice something odd about Zhao here?"

"He has no number or spot." Ai answered.

"Exactly. Isn't it strange how a 'world famous' doctor has no record?" Mako smirked. He typed a little more and clicked on a few windows to the woman. It showed another database and a news article of a woman in a car accident and perishing.

"Mei Zeigler dies in car accident. This happened a year ago and suddenly she's back from the dead? Even states in this article she was in the United Nations for Denmark and a lawyer. What a joke Hypnos did on background checks." Mako scoffed. Ai narrowed her eyes,

"That's freaky. So this woman we met she's-"

"Not real? A phony? Something not right." Mako growled. "I couldn't find anything about that Gruff guy, but judging from his attitude I highly doubt he worked for NASA."

"So we got some evidence." Ai breathed. "We should go talk to Suzie in the morning and-"

"No. We're going now." Mako cut her off. Impmon cocked an eyebrow.

"Munchkin', it's late. As much as I'm dyin' for a reason to stop on some digi-skulls-"

"This." Mako tapped his screen. "This is all the proof we have to go in! If we're wrong-and I'm not, then they will just answer why all this fishy stuff is here. Why are you hesitating?"

"Then let's at least call the others." Ai pleaded, grabbing her battle suit.

"We don't need them."

"Are you crazy?"

"Are you?" Mako shot back. "We are the most powerful team here. We got Impmon here that can go mega and they won't know we're coming." He turned to Impmon. "C'mon, you miss the good old days don't you? You won so many fights just with us."

Impmon said nothing and looked at the ground hard. He clicked his tongue and without a word, changed into the gun wielding mega. He opened the window. Ai slumped her shoulders and went with Mako and Beelzemon but not before sending a quick text to Suzie behind her brothers back. And then, they were off.

* * *

 _Mako's gone rogue. Send back up to Hypnos. -Ai_

Suzie bit her lip at the text sent to her. Mayumi peeled herself off her daughter to try to look at the text,

"Suzie? Is everything alright?"

She locked her phone off and smiled.

"Yeah, Ellin just wants some help to pack up for her plane ride home. I'm going to go help."

"Okay, just not too late. You have school tomorrow." she warned. Suzie kissed her mother's cheek.

"Duh, I can't get those amazing grades if I miss out on school." she teased, knowing perfectly well that her grades had taken a nose dive since Tomone died. Mayumi knew her little girl would pick them right back up and be back on the higher average. Suzie just about to leave when she leaned back into the room.

"I love you."

"Love you too, sweetie."

The pink haired Tamer pressed Ellin's number and dialed. Her friend picked up within a ring.

"Yeah?"

"Grab Crocomon and meet us in the Hypnos lobby. Mako's going to try to tackle those Ultra Force guys."

"What a dumb wanker. Jun and Aruraumon are with us. We'll see if we can stop him before he does something stupid."

"Be careful. Beelzemon and Lindenmon are probably with him." Suzie hung up and dialed Masahiko but all she got was his voicemail. She left a quick message. and with Lopmon in tow, the two headed out into the cold night.

It was dead silent in the top floor of Hypnos. Among the wide room that held the breath taking view of the city, Zhao and Coronamon stood staring out at it. They head a door open and the voice of a young teenager break the silence.

"Did you know that doctors have to have their license under a directory in order to be considered a real doctor?" Mako spoke. He came in alone, wearing his dark purple hoodie and black pants. On his hand was a purple glowing glove with wires coming out of it. It showed a blurry holograph of Zhao's face on it. "Funny how you're not on it."

"Ah, Makato Haruki. A smart boy you are." Zhao chuckled. He turned around while his digimon stood facing the window. "Why don't we sit down and have a little chat?"

"I'd rather just expose you for the fraud you are." Mako spat back, narrowing his eyes. "Who are you really? Is that a real digimon you have there?"

"My partner is very real. Unlike yours. Rumors of the digital world told of a hybrid digimon, but I never thought it was real. It is a real pity it exists." His voice carried on without any venom or hate but the power behind it made Mako falter for a second.

"Where are your lackies?"

"My friends are...nearby." Zhao replied, taking off his jacket. "Are you planning to stage a coup?"

Mako pressed a button his glove. It gave no sound or light but it changed Zhao's attitude as he twitched and fell on the floor. At that moment, Ellin, Crocomon, Jun and Aruraumon burst into the door.

"Oh fuck, what did you do?" Jun gasped about to rush over to help Zhao. Mako put a hand up.

"Stop. Don't move. I set off an EMP. It...it shouldn't have affected him..." Mako's mind began to think quickly. But the pieces came short of complete when Zhao's voice continued.

"Clever boy. I knew you were smart. But to build a EMP prototype smart? I'd have to give you credit on that."

The body wasn't moving at all. Instead the same voice of Zhao came from Coronamon. He turned around and in a flash another figure became of the rookie. A tall brawn lion man stood. His mane was on fire and glowing like the sun. Blazing blue eyes stared evenly at the group to which they staggered back at the sheer power held before them. His large fists carried armour and a sun insignia, that radiated heat and energy. A powerful orb of red and orange floated on his back. The presence of the new digimon caused a frenzy of growling and hissing from Aruraumon and Crocomon.

"...I knew something was wrong." Mako frowned. "Who are you?"

"You may call me Apollomon. I am the leader of the Olympus X." he introduced. Before he could make a bow, he noticed a sudden entity and made a flip. The windows shattered and both Antylamon and Beelzemon tried to make a surprise attack to which no avail. In seconds, Apollomon countered-sending Beelzemon into a wall and Antylamon tangled into a death grip on her throat. The speed of which he accomplished this was impossible to see through the human eye.

The group ducked for cover. Ellin and Jun pulled out their D-Arcs and looked at their partners.

"Looks like we're going to fight." Aruraumon marched forward.

 **REGENERATE DIGIVOLUTION**

A flash of green and blue light later, Bunyipmon and Iolamon dashed to save their friend. Iolamon used her vines to capture Apollomon while Bunyipmon used a spear to pry his love out. Anylamon escaped and brandished her fangs.

"Thank you, Bunyipmon."

"Anything for you, love." he replied.

Suzie walked up beside Mako with Ai in tow. He looked astonished but a second but darkened his look to Ai.

"You _told_ her?!"

"We'll talk later about that. Now, we have a problem." Suzie stepped forward. "What is your purpose here, Apollomon?"

"My purpose?" smirked the mega digimon. He let out a laugh and clenched his stomach despite Iolamon holding him tightly. Beelzemon got up and pointed a gun at the mega's head, ready to fire. Spears and axes were ready to hit. The laugh was loud and not resembling a maniac's. It was more...light and confidant. He grabbed the vines in seconds and lit them in flames causing Iolamon to screech in pain. She released him. In seconds, several things happened. Beelzemon fired his guns to which Apollomon dodged by cracking his head back. He lit his arms and send to fireballs out to Bunyipmon and Antylamon who had to counter them instead of attack. He snapped his fingers and to his side a digimon with eight arms and a red body suit appeared. He held several weapons in his hand. An old man was inside the suit.

"My purpose...is to take what is mine and change the worlds to how I see fit." Apollomon snapped his fingers again and several pins of light appeared around him in a circle. They were high energy balls ready to strike. All the digimon paled as they were not aimed for them, but the teenagers. "And starting with destroying you children, I will progress to making that world mine."

It was in seconds that they fired and the teenagers couldn't even brace themselves for the impact. However, something had stopped the attacks from firing. Six faintly illuminating hands absorbed the powers and floated there dauntlessly. The teenagers noticed that the haunting ghost hands belonged to a white figure who was in front of them. She had her own hand up, controlling the ghost translucent hands. She was a tall pixie fairy digimon with curly blonde hair wearing white outfit and a turquoise bandana around her leg. Missile toe wings spread wide from her back and snow powered the floor around her. No one had even seen her swoop in to stop the attack.

"Lindenmon!" gasped Ai and Mako looking relieved. Beelzemon made a sigh of relief. The mega digimon, Lindenmon narrowed her eyes at Apollomon.

"How _dare_ you try to hurt my Tamers." she spoke in a calm tone. It sent freezing chills down everyone's spine except for Apollomon who kept a steady gaze at her. "Try that again and I will kill you."

"A Holy Angel. And that disgusting hybrid I warned _Eromni_ about. I see it won't be that easy." mused Apollomon. He turned to his partner with the eight arms. " _Kyrios_ Vulcanusmon. Can you take care of these half breeds?"

"Ain't a problem. They'll be sorry they messed with me." chuckled Vulcanusmon.

"Are you alright?" Lindenmon turned her head slightly to the twins. They nodded their heads. Her voice echoed and caused Ellin and Jun to raise their eyebrows. They knew that voice...

"Is that...Lindy?"

Lindenmon smiled,

"Yes, I am Lindy. Beelzemon and I will focus on Vulcanusmon. You all need to take down Apollomon."

"Hey toots, less chatting and more attackin'!" Beelzemon smirked and aimed his guns at the red mega. " **Heart Break Shot!** ".

It was targeted at the opponent's heart and fired. The bullet was inches away from piercing the armor when it stopped and fell to the ground. Vulcanusmon let out a roar of laughter.

"You miserable piece of shit! You think you own those guns! I made the Berenjena guns from my eight arms for Zhuqiaomon. If anything, you are tainting those beautiful relics with your filthy gross hands." The mega threw back his head and roared, " **Appropriate Works!** "

In his upper claws, there were exact copies of the Berenjena guns. Beelzemon let out a snarl and bared his sharp fangs.

"Beelzemon, you know your guns better. Attack!" Ai shouted.

Lindenmon dashed forward and used her Hands of Fate to entangle Vulcanusmon out into the sky. Beelzemon followed with a flap of his ebony wings.

While that happened, Antylamon, Bunyipmon and Iolamon circled Apollomon. Suzie swiped a card in her D-Arc.

"Digi-Modify! Power burst activate!"

"Digi-Modify! Ice Devimon activate!" Ellin followed suit.

"Digi-Modify! Lillymon's Flower Canon activate!" Jun called out.

The strikes came. First, Bunyipmon pointed his spear at Apollomon and started to freeze his feet. However, it was countered due to the fire melting the ice at an alarming rate. Iolamon shot her flower canon and made a direct hit on the sun mega. He slid backwards to the broken window almost falling. Then Antylamon came up with a crushing blow.

"Bunny Blade!" A trickle of fire and wind came from it and knocked Apollomon off the building. However, the mega soared in the sky and stayed afloat several feet away from the building.

"Is this what you all have to offer? Pathetic cheap card tricks?" The glowing sun orb on the mega's back began to shine and blind the digimon. Tiny pin points appeared again around him. " **Sun Punch Arrow**."

The hits were hard on the digimon as they tried to duck and dodge. Their legs, arms, or cloaks suffered most of the damage making their sounds sting and singe. The Tamers all grit their teeth as they realized that none of their cards were going to help in this fight.

"Stay focused. Work together!" Suzie called out. She turned to Mako, "We need a plan."

He didn't look at her, but seemed to be thinking. Finally, a moment passed and he looked at her with a frown.

"I have one, but you won't like it."

Suzie gasped as Antylamon was countered by Apollomon and forced to take several hits from Bunyipmon and Iolamon's attacks. Her heart hurt to watch the onslaught. She clenched her fists.

"Do it."

Mako nodded and turned to Ai.

"Watch our partners."

Ai only nodded as he ran out of the room in a full sprint.

Suzie focused back at the battle watching the fight unfold as something squirmed inside her gut. She felt sheer dread and doubted that the outcome was not going to be in their favor. Dammit Mako why did he have to rush in she thought angrily.

"Suzie, do you think we can win this?" Ellin asked, looking worried.

"Of course we can. Believe in them." she lied.

Outside the building, it was a flurry of attacks from Beelzemon and Lindenmon. The two worked together beautifully as they complemented their attacks onto Vulcanusmon. One arm was taken down by Lindenmon's quick thinking and Beelzemon got a crack on the mega's see through helmet.

The Holy Angel digimon flew high into the sky and charged up a white ball of energy from her hand. It glowed bright.

"Linden Blossoms!"

The ball split into several smaller missiles and flew in spontaneous directions. It landed at the same mark onto Vulcanusmon who struggled to deflect each one with his arms. Two came through and hit him in the gut which staggered him in the sky. Beelzemon drew his guns and fired again but the God mega had caught the guns firmly. The Demon Lord snarled,

"Hey what gives, ya ugly calamari!?"

"Your fighting is weak as a Numemon." spat Vulcanusmon. His grip tightened. "Is this how someone who wields my weapons acts? How disgraceful. I should have never let Zhuqiaomon give you these from that little deal you took. A warrior of pure strength and power is worthy to wield these. But you?" Beelzemon couldn't break away, his hands glued to his guns as they started to crack. A vibration occurred, shaking the demon mega's hands violently. Vulcanusmon leaned in close to the hybrid's face. "You're a miserable weakling that will never win."

"No! Don't listen to him, Beelzemon." Lindenmon flew into Vulcanusmon, but he slapped her away with his spare arms. An axe sliced her Hands of Fate and she shrieked in pain. Data flew out of her rapidly.

"Toots!" Beelzemon panicked. He let go of his Berenjena guns and swiped with his claws.

"Darkness Claw!"

Vulcanusmon avoided it. He flew back and with a single clench, he destroyed the Berenjena guns. They turned into specks of data and dissolved away much to the mega demon's sorrow. With anger and wrath, he flew back in for another swipe with his claws.

"You son of a bitch!" Beelzemon made several punches and kicks that knocked the wind out of Vulcanusmon. Staggering back, he called upon his laser canon-the one that Mako gave to him as a child. Making a pentagram, he charged up the violent energy into one final move. A high pitch noise screamed loudly from the gun.

" **Corona Destroyer!** " Beelzemon screamed.

In a split second, Vulcanusmon came up with an idea and grabbed Lindenmon who was still in pain from her hands being cut apart. It was too late as Beelzemon already fired and the attack made a beeline for Lindenmon instead.

"Shit!" she screamed and braced herself.

A cloud of smoke and debris hit everyone in the sky. Beelzemon couldn't see anything in front of him and tried to flap his wings. There he saw Lindenmon falling out of the sky barely awake. He made a dive for her.

"Bomber Art!" Vulcanusmon fired several molten shots. Using his gun as a shield, Beelzemon gasped as they ate away the data of the laser gun. Flashbacks of Mako giving him a silly plastic toy gun entered his mind. The data was eaten away and the canon was no more. Refocusing, he swooped down and caught Lindenmon in his arms. She cracked open an eye,

"Impy?"

"You're safe with me, toots." he murmured. He flew back up to the battle with Apollomon and placed her on the ground. Ai rushed up towards Lindenmon holding her steady. Then, Beelzemon flew back out into battle against Vulcanusmon.

"No! Don't!" Ai cried, extending a hand out to stop Beelzemon. She almost caught the straps of his leather jacket but they were just out of her reach. The Tamer cupped Lindenmon's face and gave a worried noise. The hybrid reached out a hand to Ai's and smiled.

"I don't...like to offer this...but...use Kashimon." Lindenmon gave a look. Ai made a face.

"Is it possible we could?" They never biomerged in the real world before.

"If things go south...we just...might have to."

On the other side of the room, it was looking grim. Apollomon had taken Bunyipmon's spear and impaled him with it changing him back to Gillimon. Ellin shrieked trying to rush in and grab him, but Suzie held her back.

"It's too dangerous. I'm not letting you hurt yourself." she cried.

"Gillimon! Gillimon!"

"You'll pay for that." hissed Iolamon. She charged up her attack. "Elusis Strike!"

"Iron Spikes!" Apollomon raised his arms and beneath him the terrain changed. Sharp silver spikes popped out of the ground and ensnared the cloaked ultimate's attack. Then, he pulled back a fist that looked like he held the sun in his body. " **Sun Fire Punch!** "

It knocked Iolamon into four walls across the building. Jun shouted and ran after her ignoring Suzie order to stop. Then, it was just Antylamon versus Apollomon. The bunny mega breathed heavily, struggling to keep her axe arms in the air. She was covered in dirt, scrapes and bruises. An eye was swollen shut.

"You are not going to win this." Apollomon said. He didn't even have to dodge Antylamon's blow. It hit him square in the chest with a tender strike. It didn't even break his code. Antylamon roared, hitting him again, but it was weaker than the last blow."This is a battle you cannot win. You do not have the strength. Look around you; all your friends have fallen. I have the perfect plan to keep you away from here and I have all my pieces in place to frame you for causing this damage. Not to mention killing Zhao over there."

"What do you...mean?" Antylamon heaved her axe in the air for another attack. Apollomon caught it and held it in a dead stop. The struggle was useless against him.

"There is camera footage of your little Mako friend hurting him. A little tweaking here and there is and it will make it look like he was killed. And you all tried to attack us on command of Suzie Wong. It is the last straw the government needs to stop you. Face it: the Olympus X has won." Blue eyes stared into Antylamon's magenta ones. He punched Antylamon into the ground and walked away to the edge of where the window was. Data ripped away from the ultimate changing into Kokomon who was completely unconscious. Suzie scooped her up,

"Mako...where are you?" the leader looked around. Ellin caught up to Gillimon and was holding him dearly. Jun carried his digimon back through the crumpled walls, cradling a tiny plant digimon looking defeated and stoic. Ai and Lindenmon were sitting on the floor looking at Ai's vibrating phone.

Finally, a small purple head bounced into the room from outside. It was the lesser form of Impmon who was knocked out cold. Ai cried out and retrieved him. She shouted curse words at Vulcanusmon who dropped in beside Apollomon.

"Weapons all destroyed. They're useless." The God of Metal said simply.

"Great. Well done, _Kyiros_ Vulcanusmon." Apollomon folded his arms behind his back. "Call the human authorities and we will set up everything."

Suzie didn't know what do to. Masahiko and Elecmon were no where to be found, everyone was down and injured. She pulled out her cell phone to dial her brother but stopped. He couldn't do anything right now even if he changed into MegaGargomon. She grit her teeth and felt angry inside. Angry that she let her whole team down. Apollomon walked towards her and placed his giant hand on her shoulder.

"You should be happy that I have come." he smiled. "A real leader like me will make this world better. You might not see it now, but when I change everything to my vision and to the likeness of _Illiad_ , you will believe me. I will make you into a believer."

Then, Suzie felt someone pick her up and the cold wind hitting her face. She did not register the sudden change of leaving the building but now her stomach did back flips. She was in the air. Panicking, she held onto Kokomon tightly. The Tamer was falling down to another building but whoever was carrying her landed smoothly. Beside her was Ellin and Crocomon and in the other arms was Jun, his digimon and lesser Impmon's form.

"Hang on." the combined voices of Ai and Lindy's was heard. Holding them was Kashimon as the deer mega made graceful jumps from the roof of the buildings to a small alleyway. Gently, she released them all onto the ground. The tall antler mega woman looked at Suzie with concern,

"Are you alright? We didn't have a choice.

"No, it's fine. Thank...you." Suzie looked worried. "Mako-"

"I'm here." Mako called out from the entrance alleyway. He had a backpack on and carried a bunch of orange passports. "Kashimon...you're..."

"We had little options." the mega replied. "You told us to meet you out here and everyone was down."

Ellin and Jun could only be in awe of the mega. Ellin pointed a finger.

"You-you bio-biomerged-"

"We are Kashimon. Do not be afraid, Ellin Ondoima." smiled the mega.

"Wow...that's..." Jun pointed at the Hypnos building. "Why can't you go back up there and fight?"

"It won't be useful. There's more of them than of us. And I sense that other mega from awhile back. Three against one is not a fight. It's suicide." Kashimon hummed. "We need to leave here. Mako, do you have the passports?"

"Yes, we need to go to the airport now or else they will figure out I used the machines to make all of these." Mako tossed each one to a Tamer. They were bright orange like Ellin carried when she first came to Japan. Inside was a photograph of them with all their information and their digimon. There was also a plane ticket-one way.

"What's going on?" Ellin asked. "Why aren't we fighting?"

"We're just going to run like cowards? What about my mom? Kioshi?" Jun looked angry.

"You're no good dead or captured." Suzie grit her teeth. "I don't like it anymore than you all do, but we have to retreat." She looked at Mako, "This is the only plan you could come up with?"

Mako simply nodded.

"Where are we going?" Jun asked.

Suzie looked to Ellin and smiled. The blue haired Tamer widened her eyes at the ticket in her hand. She covered her mouth in shock.

"Where the fuck are we going?" Jun was impatient with the looks and small words. He wasn't interested in the orange passport or the plane ticket that Mako had given him. Suzie had to fill him in on where exactly their refuge was.

"We're going to Australia."

* * *

Back at Hypnos, Apollomon surveyed the damage the fight had caused. Floor was scorched, walls were obliterated, and the window was completely destroyed. He glanced at the body of Zhao and felt a prang on annoyance. It took a bit of work to make that body and now it was ruined. Oh well, it was now a concrete way to get those Tamers out of his mane.

Dianamon dropped from the sky into the ruin of the room. She twirled her staff and slammed it on the ground.

"I have done the errand like you asked me to. Do you think it was wise to put the boy and Elecmon in my sleep?"

"Indeed. They will be useful to us. Can you use your power to stage this as a crime scene? Your illusion techniques are nothing short of masterful."

"Of course, _Kyrios_." The silver armored goddess raised her staff and the crescent moons on her body glowed intermittently. " **Goodnight Moon**."

Everything reversed itself from damage. Glass picked itself back up without strength and placed itself into one complete panel on the front. Carpet repaired itself with not a trace of battle marks. Couches were retrieved and only left a little out of place. The body of Zhao was created with gun and knife wounds to stage the crime scene. The momentum ceased and everything was in its place. Vulcanusmon whistled.

"Not bad, _Eronomi_. Not bad at all."

Apollomon bowed his head in thanks and lifted his hand. A flaming orb circled and showed a picture of several darkened figures. Three were the most forward as Junomon, Jupitermon and Merukimon. They bowed and gave a salute.

" _Kyrios_ Apollomon. What is it?"

"Hypnos is ours. We have driven out Team Unity and are in process of conquering this land. Status?"

"The mines are in full function." Merukimon, the God of Wind stated.

"And the Holy Sanctuary has fallen." giggled Junomon, the Goddess of Devotion.

"Well done my comrades. Continue with the plans."

The orb in Apollomon's hand had died and they were left with their duties. Dianamon changed back into Lunamon with Mei by her side. The same with Vulcanusmon and Gruff. Finally, Apollomon glowed into Coronamon and picked up a cell phone that his 'body' had. It only rang twice.

"Hello?" Coronamon's panicked voice squeaked. "I need help, my Tamer has been attacked! He's been attacked by Suzie Wong and his friends. Please, send help!"

* * *

 **End Episode.**

 **Author's Note:** Well here we are! The first arc done! I do apologize it was a little dull but necessary! Characters gotta get ready for this next arc which I will say is Ellin focused for the first half. Who's worried that Elecmon and Masahiko are getting behind? I sure am! They're going to need lots of help to figure out what happened. Of course we will see in the next episode how our group manages to escape to Australia!

The opening theme for this next arc is Raise your Flag by MAN WITH A MISSION. Ending theme will be I'm Born to Run by American Authors. Stay tuned for next chapter; Fugitives!


	33. Episode 33: Fugitives

**Digimon Tamers: Unity**

 **Season 2**

 **By: Linkmaste**

* * *

 _Previously on Digimon Tamers Unity..._

 _Suzie: Mako went rogue and called out Zhao for being a phony. It backfired and we all got in this huge fight with Apollomon-who made Zhao as a human puppet for his work. He told me he was a real leader and going to make our world his vision. As if things didn't get any worse, all of our digimon got beaten and we have to flee the country for 'killing' Zhao. I really wish I can talk to Henry, I know I'm the leader but...how am I supposed to fix this?_

* * *

 **Chapter 33: Fugitives**

The harsh light awoke Masahiko. He was having a pleasant and calming dream; although the mind dissolved it from memory within a minute. Cracking open his eyes, he realized the clock read 8:15 and was going to be late for school-let alone the training he missed out on at dawn with the group.

"Damn." He slowly got up and noticed Elecmon was on the bed with him-bowtie still on her. The dinner was last night and he remembered the text message exchange with Mako. It left him feeling annoyed and bummed out. That was probably why he couldn't fall asleep last night and ended up sleeping in.

"Elecmon, wake up. I got to get ready for school." he shook the red and blue digimon and she gave a groan. Then, she rolled over on the bed and curled up looking like giant swirl.

"Five more minutes..." she begged.

"Ugh, fine."

Masahiko decided to take this time to get dressed and brush his teeth. Changing into his uniform he could only roll his eyes at Elecmon still sleeping. Checking his phone, he went back to the message exchange from last night. There was a incoming message from Mako. It better be an apology the nerd Tamer thought to himself. Pressing on 'Mako', he was confused when the message inbox was empty. In fact, all of his message and conversations on his phone were wiped out. Then, his phone shut down.

"A-Are you kidding me?!" exclaimed the Tamer. He adjusted his glasses and ran a hand though his hair. What happened to his phone? It was fine one minute then when he opened a new message from Mako, it was like a virus took over it.

"Masahiko! You're already late to school!" Jeri's voice shouted from downstairs. He looked at his digimon and then decided to just leave her there. What was the worst she could do? Eat the bed?

Running out the door, he shouted a good morning to Jeri and made his way to school. Outside, it was a little warmer than usual. Winter was starting to let go with its cold hands and let spring do its job. The snow had even melted. On the way to school, Masahiko rebooted his phone and was relieved that aside form the deleted messages, there was still his photos, videos, and contacts. He pressed on Mako's phone and dialed.

"Yo, it's Mako. You know what to do."

 _Beep._

"Hey, call me back. I got to talk to you about my phone." Masahiko hung up and guessed the teen was in class with his phone off. He dialed Suzie next.

"Heyyy! It's Suzie. I'm totally not here right now, but if you leave a message, I'll get back to you! Winky face!"

 _Beep._

"Hey Suzie, sorry I missed training. I slept in. See you at school."

That was weird Masahiko thought. Suzie always had her phone on and by her side. He dialed Ellin next out of curiosity.

"Ellin here. Leave a message."

 _Beep._

Masahiko didn't even bother to leave a message. He tried Jun and Ai but they all had voicemail boxes full. By the time Masahiko hung up, he arrived at school however it was far from a normal day. The whole outer courtyard was chaos. Police and government all walked around the area, several journalists were waiting at the gate trying to ask various questions to the principal of Shinjuku High. Students were waiting around in groups whispering and taking pictures discreetly. Sneaking past, he approached one of his teachers for mathematics.

"Mr. Ying, what's going on?"

The teacher jumped when he saw him and looked uncomfortable. Like he didn't want to be seen with the Tamer.

"Katou, I marked you down as absent. There are some people wanting to contact you if you have a moment. That woman over there specifically. I think you should talk to her. I'm sorry about your friends. I didn't think the twins could even do something like that."

"What?" Masahiko watched the teacher move away to deal with the students. Confused, Masahiko recognized the woman across the way as Minori Kai. She wore a black pantsuit with a top cut dangerously low. He approached her with more questions than ever. Did something happen to Suzie and the others? No, he was just with them last night and they would have told him.

"Ms. Kai?"

"Oh, Masahiko. Good, we can call off the search. We've been looking for you." Kai looked nervous and sent a message through her phone. "You have to come with us."

She started to walk out of the front yard of the high school gates with the young Tamer in tow. Reporters acted like flies and swarmed to him. However, police were already on it and barricaded them from him. Masahiko jumped into the limo after Kai opened the door for him. The sound of cameras flashing and reporters screaming questions became a low dull noise.

"What's...going on?" He watched the limo pull away from the school and onto the busy streets of Shinjuku. Kai focused on out phone and tapped the screen.

"A lot. We need you to tell us what you know about Suzie Wong and the group."

Masahiko read the top article title of the online page. His eyes went wide,

 **Digimon Tamers Conspiracy? Murder and Treason!**

"What-what?" the Tamer darted his eyes quickly through the article. Details rang out such as 'murdering Zhao in cold blood' and 'jealous they were not able to continue with their vigilante fighting digimon'. It listed everyone including Impmon and Lindy albeit their hybrid status was not revealed. He scooped his phone out again and dialed Suzie. Kai put his phone down.

"We already tried contacting them, but they're missing. We attempted to track their cell phones. My guess is that they destroyed them. We have no idea where they are." Kai soothed Masahiko, awkwardly rubbing his back. "I'm so sorry. We know you had no idea about this, but we still have to question you."

"Q-q-question m-me?"

They arrived at Hypnos. Masahiko remembered the dinner last night and standing here with Elecmon getting a pep talk. How could things change so quickly he wondered. He was escorted to a small meeting room with Coronamon, Mei, and Lunamon. Kai stood at the doorway and a police officer waited to be beckoned.

The questions were straight forward and simple; where were you last night, what did you do, who were you with. He answered honestly as he could apart from the plan that he had to hack into Kai's phone. His own cell phone was handed in for evidence but he didn't think it would help them. The conversations were deleted and gone. Could Mako had done something? Masahiko looked to Coronamon,

"I-I'm sorry...about Zhao."

The lion digimon sniffed, looking totally broken. Mei put a hand on Coronamon.

"Masahiko, I know this is difficult for you. I understand Zhao talked to you about being part of our team..."

"Yes..." he gulped.

"And we want you to be instated immediately. Now more than ever do people need someone to look to for help. They're scared."

Masahiko squeaked. This was becoming a little too much for him. He reached out a hand to pet Elecmon, but realized she was left on his bed. Mei held up a hand,

"Please take the day to respond. It's been a rough day for everyone here. We just want to keep you in the loop about what is going on. Go to the break room, all the parents and that department head is there. He hasn't been very happy since he heard his sister was involved in all of this mess."

"Mr. Wong?" Masahiko dismissed himself and went down to the hall. The break room was a large open concept eating area. He recognized various people including Henry himself who was talking on the phone angrily. Takato and Guilmon were front and centre helping out with food and coffee.

"Masahiko. I'm glad you're alright." Takato handed him a plate. "How have you been doing?"

"Is...this really happening?"

"It is." he looked sad. Guilmon frowned,

"I don't get it Takatomon. Why would they all leave?"

"I don't know, boy..."

The Tamer took his plate and walked towards a seat. He saw a mother with a petite frame sob and hold onto Henry. A man and woman with the same likeness comforted her. A mother and son were asking questions to Rika who could only look more and more heartbroken at the expressions they were conveying. Finally, there were two parents sitting at the only empty table not speaking a word. One was a tall man with slightly greying brown hair and the other was a woman with steely eyes and a perfect bob haircut.

"Ex-excuse me. May I sit here?" Masahiko asked them. The man looked up and smiled,

"Of course, Masahiko,"

By Masahiko's confused expression the gentleman stood up and bowed,

"We're Ai and Mako's parents. We heard so many good things about you and what you are doing for our children. I'm Tai and this is Yuki, my wife."

The woman nodded her head, but did not speak a word. Tai rubbed the back of his head.

"Forgive her, she's worried sick about her children."

"I'm worried about them too. Did they say anything to you?" Masahiko asked.

"I didn't even know they left last night. Judging from the window open, I think Impmon was with them." Tai's voice went low, "Lindy came by a little later dropping off Leon. She looked extremely worried and wouldn't tell us what was happening. She threw a bag of milk and diapers and flew off."

"Leon is with you?" Masahiko looked to Yuki who if you could look under the table, there was a baby carrier with the baby inside. She gave a small smile,

"Lindy would never abandon her own son willingly, so this must be serious. We promised to look after him until they come back."

"So, you don't think-"

"I've known Lindy since she first came to Japan and babysat our children," Yuki began. "She's gave her life and more for my children. I know she wouldn't let anything like that happen to her or Ai and Mako. That's why we're going to stay quiet."

"We don't trust that Kai woman," Tai shook his head. "Or that Super Japan-whatever team...it's weird."

After eating his meal, Masahiko waited for some kind of update. The TV in the corner of the room read the same headlines and how 'investigations are underway'. The Tamer was reeling in his own thoughts. Maybe it was a misunderstanding? Some freaky accident where they were taken to the digital world or a rogue digimon killed Zhao instead?

"This just in, we have a update," the news broadcaster announced. Everyone's head picked up. "Exclusive footage released by the authorities of Suzie Wong and her team showing how Zhao was murdered. What you're about to see is disturbing, viewer discretion is advised."

Masahiko ran over to the television along with everyone else. It was a fuzzy camera footage of Zhao standing across from Mako who was at the doorway. Mako pressed something on his wrist and Zhao's body was censored but it convulsed and fell to the floor. Gasps and murmurs exploded in the room like a wave. Then, it showed Suzie pointing and directing at the body. The camera jumped to everyone from Ellin to Ai cleaning up the room and leaving. The grainy footage ended.

Parents made outcries and shouts. Masahiko looked to Henry who was almost going blue on the phone. He could hear him shouting 'Suzie' over and over again. Takato was texting someone on his phone and talked to Guilmon quietly. Reluctantly, the red dino digimon ran out of the room.

"What we know is that this group is highly dangerous." the reporter's voice spoke. "If you see any of these individuals do not approach. Call the authorities and this hotline. I repeat do not approach. Call the authorities. Their digimon can change into powerful forms. Do not engage."

Photographs of them all lined up on the screen. Above it read in capital letters 'WANTED SUSPECTS.' All of this caused a uncomfortable feeling in Masahiko. A part of him didn't want to believe his friends did this. But, he knew Mako was hungry to do something to Zhao. Could he really...

As if anything could get crazier, minutes later the authorities came in an took custody of Takato, Rika and Henry.

* * *

"Ladies and gentleman, this is the captain speaking. We are now landing in Brisbane. I am happy to welcome you to Australia. The temperature is a nice twenty two..." the pilot was tuned out by Suzie. She shifted in her seat. She barely slept on the ten hour flight. She held onto Kokomon who stayed asleep for the whole time on the plane. She nudged Jun who she was sitting with, head rested on the window. He jolted awake,

"What?"

"We're landing soon." Suzie looked at his lap where Tanemon sat. "She hasn't woken up either."

"I'm not surprised. None of the digimon have." Jun yawned. He cocked his head back to see Ellin and Ai sitting together uncomfortably. They each carried their digimon apart from Ai who held a white puff that was Lindy's baby form. Ai looked pale and covered in sweat. Suddenly, she retched again into the bag with Ellin making a more uncomfortable face. Mako sat at the very back with Yaamon-Impon's lesser form. A blue and black bruise formed on his face.

Suzie was not surprised a lot of them were not rested or well. It was a crazy night for them to battle Apollomon, and it was an ordeal to get out of Japan. It was an awful start when they all stood in the alleyway. The plan was to travel to Australia and Jun made a lunge for Mako.

"You fucking son of a bitch!" He tackled the Tamer into the wall and threw a punch. The brunet was taken by surprise. "Because of your stupid fucking thinking, we're now on the run! I have a family to take care of!"

Suzie and Ellin scrambled to hold back Jun, but it was difficult. He was a brawny teen and his delts were twice as big as anyone's hand. He got another hit on Mako again and tossed him away. Miraculously, the two girls managed to hold Jun back from going berserk again. Kashimon aided Mako.

"Punching him isn't going to help!" Suzie shouted at Jun. "We're all pissed at him, I know. But now we have to work together to get out of here," She slammed her fist into her fake hand. "We should get Masahiko. He's needs to know-"

"There's not enough time." Ellin interjected. "By the hour, this place will be swarming with cops."

"Ellin's right." Kashimon looked like she was in pain. "We have to leave Masahiko and Elecmon here. We need to get to Tokyo Airport immediately-ugh!"

A thousand lights pixelated the mega digimon and her form exploded. In place was a white power ball of fluff and Ai on the ground. She panted, looking pale-struggling to lift herself up. Suzie made a face,

"I was going to suggest Kashimon to jump us there but...it doesn't look like that's going to happen. Are you okay?"

In response, Ai threw up.

"I'll take that as a no. What happened to Lindy?" Ellin pointed to the white snowball puff. It was only the size of a orange and it didn't seem to be awake. She was breathing though so the twins relaxed and scooped her up.

"That's Lindy's baby form. Kashimon was a risky idea-we have no idea how much energy that used up." Mako despite having a swollen face, helped up Ai. "We need a ride and I bet none of us have any cash."

It was time to come up with a plan. Their digimon were out cold, and they needed to get to the airport fast. Ellin saw a vehicle down the street and an idea sprang in her head. She twisted her body and gave a bit of a smirk before making a jog towards the car. Suzie looked immediately afraid,

"Ellin...let's not be hasty-"

 _Fifteen minutes later..._

"This is crazy, none of us know how to drive!" Jun gripped the dashboard for dear life. Ellin hotwired 1999 Toyota Soarer, a sports car that had very good turbo for being so ancient. It was a miracle that when she broke in, the alarm didn't go off. Unlike the last car she wired back when Wendigomon was loose, this was a clean car. A few close calls to being electrocuted and the Soarer screamed to life. Ellin shifted gears and pressed on the gas pedal. She drifted a hard left onto the highway. Everyone was tossed around like junk in the back seat.

"I drove a few times, stop being so scared-and no puking back there!" Ellin shouted.

Ai covered her mouth again, looking greener by the second. Suzie was in the middle with Mako on the other side of her holding his cheek tenderly. Some team this is Suzie thought looking for a way to both comfort and give hope. However, all she could feel is frustration at Mako for his bold move. She had all the digimon in her lap which felt like a collection of plushies. All were asleep or unconscious at this point with bruised egos or injuries. She thought back to Apollomon when he spoke to her,

 _"A real leader like me will make this world better. You might not see it now, but when I change everything to my vision and to the likeness of_ _Illiad_ _, you will believe me. I will make you into a believer."_

A real leader. Despite all the confidence that her brother and friends gave her, was she really not destined to be a leader? She didn't help at all in that fight. Mako was the one who got all the passports and tickets, Ai got them out of there, and Ellin is driving them to the airport. What is she doing to help?

Absolutely nothing.

The Soarer was ditched in the parking lot along with their coats. Ellin told them in Australia it was not the least bit cold. They did not look at their best as they walked into the airport. A variety of injured, sick and exhausted characteristics were prominent in each Tamer. It was the middle of the night so it was very dead and none of the counters were open to serve them.

"What time is the flight?" Ellin opened up her ticket. Six in the morning. It was one in the morning now so they had at least five hours left to wait around.

"I didn't really have a variety of options to pick." Mako had a lisp beginning from being punched. He placed his swollen cheek on a cool wall. "It was this or going to Russia. I figured since the gaijin-" Ellin flared her nostrils. "-was from there, she could keep us safe. I destroyed all the computers in that room. It will take awhile to figure out I used them."

"So, it's us against the clock." Suzie sighed and slid down to the floor. She took out her cell phone and swiped up looking to text her brother. But the phone was taken out of her grasp and violently thrown into the floor. Mako crushed it with his foot.

"ARE YOU INSANE!?" she shrieked and shoved him aside. The phone was crushed. Mako didn't even flinch from her outburst.

"They can track our phones. We need to destroy them. I sent Masahiko a virus to wipe out any text messages on it so we can cover our tacks. We're fugitives now. We can't message anyone, we can't trust anyone."

"Mako..." Ai clung to the garbage can and heaved. There was nothing left in her stomach.

The 'Demon Hacker' had a solid point. If everything was compromised, then they couldn't trust anyone. Not even their own families. Ellin gave up her phone first. Then Ai, and then Jun finally. Mako broke all the chips in half and crushed them with his foot. Suzie was heart broken. She had photos of her and Tomone on that phone...

With their phones destroyed, and their digimon out cold, there wasn't a lot they could do to pass the time. Some had rested, others were on public I pads watching the news, and a few had time to wander the airport front lobby. When four in the morning came, a clerk opened the front area and they checked in.

"No baggage?" the clerk lady looked confused at the group. Suzie rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"We're visiting my friend's family. They promised they would have everything we would need."

"Oh, well here you go. Gate two and don't forget to tell security about your digimon." It was surprising that she didn't blink an eye at the variety of monsters in everyone's arms. With a word of thanks, they moved onto security.

"Okay, everyone relax. We might be searched; just stay calm." Ellin said, preparing the team.

The security was weak. They didn't even blink an eye at the digimon and sent them through. One glance at the orange passports and it was like they didn't pose any threat.

"Have a good flight." one muttered, reading the newspaper.

Within the few hours, they were on the plane and preparing to take off. Their seats were mismatched so they had to sit in various spots on the plane. As soon as the thick airplane doors closed, they all breathed a sigh of relief. Like a huge weight lifted off their chest and the paranoia could lessen.

"I think we're in the clear." Suzie relaxed in her seat. The plane had left the airport and was now in the sky, leaving the world they knew and loved behind.

The perceptions of Australia to the leader was that it was a hot and primitive land. Full of desert and kangaroos. Ellin even taught her that the word Kangaroo was originated from her language. So, to her surprise when the plane arrived to the land of Oz, she looked at the city below, it was full of skyscrapers and cars travelling on the highway that was built over a large river. It looked so...modern.

The Brisbine airport made everyone but Ellin uncomfortable and disorientated. Everything was in English language to which some had no idea how to read it. Ellin had to translate a lot to the group and made some interactions with folks. The security did a complete scan of their digimon to which wasn't hard-they were all asleep still. Getting out to the main lobby, the Australian Tamer went to a public tablet and proceeded to 'Facetime' a contact.

"Hopefully, he'll pick up..." Ellin murmured.

Suzie spun around, looking at the people. A large portion of people were white with blonde hair, thin bodies, and wicked tans. She assumed everyone looked like Ellin from Australia. The sounds and voices she picked up made her a little excited and nervous at the same time. A man passed her by and nodded his head,

"G'day, Shelia."

"Arvo!" Suzie waved, performing her best Australian accent. She didn't even correct him that her name was Suzie and not Shelia. The man grinned and walked onwards. She waved at a couple more people shouting 'Arvo' to which they responded and chuckled.

"Suzie, please don't attract attention." Ai said in a low voice. A man approached her and asked in English if she wanted her luggage taken to a hotel.

" _No, thank you._ " Ai said in perfect English. The combined tone and expression on her face made the man back away slowly.

"You know English?" Suzie asked, looking surprised.

"Lindy taught us. We spent a few months in Canada."

"Of course." The pink haired Tamer rolled her eyes.

" _Di-jawa, oulo? Wantharra nyundu, bao Ellin._ " Everyone's heads spun to Ellin's excited voice. She had a huge grin on her face and speaking excitingly in a language no one had ever heard. Her tongue clicked and the air sucked to the back of her teeth. " _Koppa bao, Koppa bao. Watara Brisbine Areoport. Duo? Nuogo tatta murri Hopevale. Yabber longa. Ka nyundu sol._ " She hung up looking hopeful, but then embarrassed at the inquisitive stares everyone gave her.

"What...was that!?" Suzie jumped excitingly. She almost climbed the Australian Tamer, "You were speaking in a crazy language-oh my God-" Ellin covered her mouth and addressed to the group,

"I talked to my uncle. He's going to pick us up." She looked at Suzie. "That was my native Aboriginal language and I don't like using it in front of people-it's not known by anyone outside of Hopevale."

"For a gaijin, that was a nice thing to do." Mako said. Ellin narrowed her eyes,

"You're the gajijin now. So why don't you shut your mouth and not insult my culture or my country. You're lucky I'm not letting Jun punch you again." Jun cracked a fist for emphasis.

"She's got a point." Suzie lifted a finger at Mako. "We're the outsiders so we have to be respectful. How far is Hopevale, Ellin?"

"About a twenty hour drive."

"WHAT!?" everyone exclaimed.

"Australia is a large country. Don't be that surprised." she shrugged. "He's running an errand just outside of here so it's lucky we caught him at a good time. We'll meet him in Chinatown. On with it."

Brisbane was underway of a warm afternoon. The sun was still powerful in the sky, beating down on the Tamers. It was uncomfortable for them as they wore sweaters and pants. Some had under tank tops and peeled off their sweaters. A large river was on their side with a highway travelling south. In their direction, skyscrapers were sprinkled, shining like beacons from the sun. The sky was a powerful shade of azure that made the group feel energized and hopeful. Sidewalks were spacious and gave plenty of room for the group to walk. People waved and smiled as they passed by. Suzie waved back giving friendly 'Arvos' whenever she could. She caught up to Ellin who lead the way holding Gillimon. None of the digimon had awaken yet.

"Why are people so friendly?"

"Huh?" the Aussie raised an eyebrow. "That's just how we are. We like to wave at one another and we have digimon with us. Here, it's like having a nice car. People respect you."

"How come?"

"Well, back in the day, there was a lot of crime and chaos. Digimon came in bunches, like they were refugees and eventually helped cleaned things up. They are part of our society doing jobs or helping one another. Look over there." she pointed to a bunch of Gomamon who helped some fisherman in the river clean a boat. "We co-exist."

Ellin was right. Giving a second glance, there were digimon everywhere. Helping out store keepers, cleaning windows, or walking around with humans. It was like a city was made for both of them. Flyers gave out advertisements for food that was even digimon themed. The foreign chatter became louder as they walked towards the inner city. Higher buildings enclosed the group into the culture of Australia. There was definitely a unity of cultures and races-even digimon included. But most of it was tied to the theme of ocean and water. Many shops were seafood based. Some signs read of American food while next door would be a Japanese noodle shop and even after that would be a digimon cafe. Smells were strong but the music was stronger. Some musicians who wielded a strange long flute played at the street corner. He had a cardboard sign in English to which Suzie couldn't read.

"Oh, what's that?" Suzie asked, looking at the strange device. It made a bizarre noise similar to a frog croaking a song. It rang out in vibrations to a strange rhythm. She wandered away from the group to investigate it.

"Didgeridoo," Ellin coxed the young leader away from the player. "It's a native musical instrument. Don't be on your own. Buggars here like to pick pocket in this area."

The Chinatown portion of the city held some familiarity to Suzie. Mandarin signs plastered over every shop serving various meals or fresh sea food. Some conversations were picked up by Suzie, talking about the weather or prices of the squid. Ellin lead the group into a small ramen noodle shop squished between a vegan doughnut shop and a shoe shop. When she stepped inside, she broke into a run and hugged a large figure. He was in a dirty wife beater, beige cargo shorts and well worn Timberlands. He had his back turned to her, but jumped around when she called out,

"Uncle!"

The group stopped dead in their tracks, looking petrified. The figure was a giant man with dark skin and scars covering his bare shoulders. He looked to be at least three hundred pounds with shaggy black hair and muscles that put Jun to shame. Ellin was the least afraid of him, talking back in her native language-pointing at the group and pointing at herself. The giant set down his bowl of ramen and approached the group. Everyone tensed as he held a grim face. A violent looking scar captured one of his eyes. The greying beard was wild giving the appearance of a savage. The man looked stoic...then a hearty laugh ripped out of him and he gave a large grin.

" **WELCOME TO 'STRAYA, MATES!** " With his large trunk like arms, he managed to capture everyone into a bear hug. Wheezes and gasps of air was all anyone could do. It was a shock that no one died from it. He released them, "I am Warragul-leader of Hopevale. And Ellin's ol' Rello. Oi, you all look so puny! When youse last eat, eh?"

The language was only accepted by Ai and Mako who said that it's been over a day. He looked at them with an appalled expression.

" **FUCKIN 'ELL**!" he slammed the counter which shook the whole store. He looked to the poor cashier, "Give these ankle biters anything 'ey want on the menu. My treat. Ellin, let's talk-just us. I got s'lotta questions about you and your mates here."

"Thank you, sir." bowed Ai and Mako. They told Jun and Suzie the food and they both looked excited.

Hot bowls of noodles were slapped on the table. Everyone dug in. The smells stirred some of the digimon, who were surprised they were knocked out for so long. Kokomon looked afraid of Warragul when she saw him. Gillimon greeted Warragul with a croak of happiness. Tanemon didn't care and was engrossed with the food. The only ones still asleep were Yaamon and Lindy's small form.

"This is so good!" chimed Tanemon who was wolfing down spring rolls. "Keep feeding me like this and I'll be good as new."

"That's a relief." smiled Jun.

"So we're in Australia? We escaped Apollomon?" Kokomon looked confused. Suzie rubbed the digimon's head,

"Yep. We made it out. But, we got a bit of a problem about that. We're framed for killing Apollomon's body suit. We had to leave Masahiko and Elecmon behind."

Everyone went quiet. Who knows what those monsters were going to tell Masahiko. They couldn't even clarify with him what really happened. If they did, who knows who'll be after them. Right now, they couldn't even put up a fight. Suzie felt awful about leaving the kid behind. He was a huge part of the group.

"What's the plan then?" Jun asked looking over to Ellin who was talking to her uncle in a quiet voice. She looked intense, pointing to herself and the group. A large hand comforted the girl as she embraced Warragul.

"I think we should help Ellin. It's nice...to see her happy and home." Suzie smiled. "I don't know how she did it-I already miss home."

"We'll figure things out." Ai slurped her soup. She was starving after her biomerge to Kashimon. A bit of colour returned to her face and she seemed less sick.

The meal was finished and Ellin was still talking to her uncle. The man had the Tamer explain that he had a truck, so they will need to ride in the bed of it to Hopevale. Warragul stood tall, addressing to the whole group.

"You lot got yourself in a mess," he commented, stroking his beard. "But you all seem like trustworthy blokes and Shelia's. I'll bring you to Hopevale and we can sort this out. On with it."

Ellin translated.

"We're going to ride the back of a truck?" Mako looked unimpressed.

"Think of it as an adventure." Suzie said.

Ellin heaved the back of the black Chevrolet Silverado and opened the bed. The group all jumped in and scooted together, looking nervous. Ellin said she is going to sit in the front with her uncle and tell him more about what was going on. She also smirked.

"Watch the bumps-they can be dodgy buggars."

With that piece of advice, the tailgate slammed shut and Ellin ran to the passenger seat. The V8 turbo engine gave a battle cry before waking up the vehicle. With a jolt of motion forward, the group all set off to Hopevale.

* * *

In the jungle of the digital world, several miles from the destroyed Holy Sanctuary, there was a village made up of Ogremon. They were 'hosting' an Angewomon and a few Patamon which to them meant keeping them prisoners. The few Ogremon were debating on how to delete them.

"I want the pretty angel," Ogremon said. Drool leaked out of his mouth, dissolving the ground. "She's mine."

"No, I want her-I'm the biggest." the 'leader' growled. He was a foot taller with a club made of metal spikes. He marched to the cage where he swiped a Patamon. He struggled in the monster's grip, trying to fly away. The orange pig digimon was thrown to the smaller Ogremon. "Here, you can have this one."

"Stop this!" cried Angewomon-she could barely stand or walk. The attack from Junomon left her wings useless as purple, glowing pins were embedded into the soft, white feathers. Ogremon crouched down, revealing his ugly teeth into what hardly resembled a grin.

"Or what? You gunna eat us?" The Ogremon roared with laughter, violently slapping their knees.

Then, a swift figure swiped through the smaller Ogremon instantly deleting him. The leader Ogremon didn't even register his friend perished before the mysterious digimon swooped in again for a slash. Ogremon brought out his club just in the nick of time and blocked it.

"You'll pay for that," he growled and shoved the mysterious digimon back. He slammed his club down. " **Bone Strike!** " But the figure vanished from sight. Ogremon stumbled backwards.

"What the-"

And reappeared behind him, slashing his back in a flurry.

" **Bone Strike!** "

Whipping around, he brought the club to the digimon's head and it made contact-only to shatter in a million pieces. They didn't even flinch.

"I-Impossible!" he cried.

The digimon spread their arms wide to act as wings. Soft blonde and white feathers and light was blinding Ogremon to the point where he had to shield himself. Then, the digimon brought him to the sky. Ten feet...to thirty feet...to fifty feet. Everything below him looked like ants.

"Wha-What's-," the Ogremon twisted, but the claws remained firm clutching his arms. He looked up at the figure, but he was let go. All the way down, he screamed until he hit the ground, instantly deleting him. A splash of data emerged which was absorbed by the mysterious hero. With a swipe, the cage was destroyed. The figure started to walk away.

"Thank you, who are you?" Angewomon asked. She could only observe the digimon was part human and part bird with large red talons on the feet. Sharp feathers decorated the monster's arms and black hair spiked outwards. A visor covered the face.

The digimon turned her head. She voice resonated-a powerful and beautiful symphony.

"My name...is Silphymon."

With a graceful jump, she left the village heading towards the smoke and smell of metallic waste that belonged to the west. A sign was knocked over on the way out, written in digi-code saying 'Metal Empire'.

End Episode.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Hey everyone! Didn't expect an episode so soon, eh? Like I said, I have a concrete thought process with this arc. We get to meet probably the most last minute made and maybe my favourite character so far? Warragul Ondoima. Originally, I intended to have an human antagonist in this arc but I decided that the group could use with a bit more of a help in this strange Aussie world.

The language you see in this chapter and the following chapter is an actual dialect of Aboriginal language called Guugu Yimithirr. It is almost an extinct language and only spoken by about 700 people in Hopevale-an actual place in Queensland, Australia. There are two dialects for Guugu Yumithirr; one is Dhalun-Dhirr which is Ellin's dialect (means 'with the sea') the other is the Wagurr-Ga 'of the outside'.

I really wanted to have an authentic place and backstory for Ellin as I really, really hold her dearly. Some words are real, others I pieced together with another dialect of Guugu Yimithirr. I'll even give you a basic word to know. The word means literally 'come inside' but it's used as a 'Hey, how are you?'. Ga-dii Wawu-wi. Pronunciation is a little tricky but its Ga-dee / Wa-oo-wi. There you go! See you next episode!

~Link


	34. Episode 34: Three They Were

**Digimon Tamers Unity**

 **By: Linkmaste**

* * *

Previously on Digimon Tamers Unity...

 _Sora: Suzie, ever since you battled Dexmon, how have you been dealing with your feelings towards Tomone?_

 _Suzie: I feel confused sometimes. I miss her-but, I'm so angry with her! I...I wish I can speak to her again._

 _Lindy: I sensed a powerful digimon but, it disappeared. Do you two think you can figure out who it is?_

 _Elecmon: You can count on us, Lindy!_

 _Lunamon: Hi Elecmon...I'm Lunamon..._

 _Jun: Look, if we're going to be part of the team, we need a chance to redeem ourselves. Just let me and Aruraumon get that chance. Is that too hard to ask?_

 _Mako: My problem is that Suzie's a cheater and a liar and you all just sit there and pretend it's all okay-And when things get tough for her, everyone holds her hand. Meanwhile, Ai and I get treated like crap for nothing and everyone thinks it's okay!_

 _Kauzhamon: Something is happening. Some new force is overcoming this world. I fear the worst that the Sovereigns are deleted and are gone._

 _Suzie: Someone could have been hurt in that Garudamon attack! I am the leader of this group, who is the leader of yours?_

 _Zhao: I'm Zhao, this is Coronamon-my partner. We are the leaders of the Super Japan Ultra Squad._

 _Minori Kai: Super Japan Ultra Squad is a special unit where adults with digimon handle rogue digimon. They are individually experts in particular fields and are a less liability than children._

 _Henry: I don't have a lot of options here, Suzie. Azulongmon's Castle is still causing issues and these guys offer to help solve the problem. We are in no position to turn them away. Our moneys low, our resources low and we need help._

 _Kai: Suzie and her friends were seen on camera killing Zhao and fleeing the area. We can't find them anywhere. Have you spoken to them?_

 _Masahiko: No...I had no idea they even did this._

 _Ellin: You're the gajin now, Haruki. I'd appreciate it if you didn't disrespect my country or my culture._

 **And now...**

 **Chapter 9: Three They Were**

* * *

The drive on the back of the Silverado truck through Australia gave the team some time to chat and admire the scenery. The sunset on the highway gave beautiful colours of red, blue, violet, and yellow that looked like paint melted together on a canvas. The sky didn't disappoint as it turned into dusk and twilight giving a mystic feel. The weather cooled down a bit but they kept warm with their sweaters. They started some small talk about what Ellin's home was going to be like.

"I think it's going to be the coolest thing ever." smiled Suzie.

"Will it have enough room for us?" Ai wondered.

"I'm sure there will be enough room for all of us." Kokomon encouraged.

"It will probably be some huts and a liquor store." muttered Mako, looking the least interested in the scenery. He subconsciously rubbed the small white puff ball that was Lindy-whom wasn't awake yet.

"Rude much?" Jun scoffed at the teen's racist remark. He was glad Ellin was up in the front seat with her uncle Warragul and didn't hear Mako's words.

The night time turned the sky into a wonderful scene filled with magic. Stars glittered and the whole group felt tiny in the beautiful cosmos that captured their attention above. The moon light was the sole light source as they could see more colours than a rainbow from the sky. It was nothing that any of the digimon had seen before except for Gillimon. Kokomon couldn't keep her mouth from gaping open at the sight. Because Shinjuku was heavily polluted by city light, she never experienced such a raw view of the night cosmos.

"I read books, but the real thing is so much better..." she breathed.

The group made a temporary stop in Rock Hampton to pick up supplies and new clothes for the group. There was also a public shower area which everyone fought for. Comically, Suzie won first dibs because she started to strip outside the shower shamelessly. The new clothes were cheap hand-me-downs from a discount store, but it served its purpose. Mako wore a violet shirt with black cargo shorts. Jun had on a colourful pair of trunks with a palm tree logo. His tank top showcased his massive arms and read 'Suns out Guns out'. Ellin opted out for a change of clothes saying she had her stuff at home. Ai opted for a turquoise shirt with white and blue yoga leggings. Suzie was the most interesting because of her size, there wasn't a lot in options. She wore tiny jean short shorts, blue high boots, and a blue crop top that exposed her flat stomach.

"You all look a lot-" Kokomon was cut off.

"-And smell a lot better." interjected Yaamon, who woke up finally. The lesser form of Impmon gave a yawn. "Anyone got food?"

The food question was answered by Warragul who threw a bag of snacks at the group in the back of the truck. Meat pies, Tim Tams, fairy bread sticks, and Doritos were all enjoyed by the group by various members. The loudmouth Yaamon demanded to know what was going on and had to be brought up to speed by the twins.

"Take me back, I'm going to kick that jerk's ass." the digimon hybrid ate a whole Tim Tam in one large bite.

"Yeah, because that worked well last time. Just rest. Lindy still has to wake up." Ai had the white fluff ball still asleep in her lap. The hybrid Yaamon looked sad.

"Ai and toots shouldn't have biomerged to save us. I should have done somethin'..."

"Nothing you could have done." assured Suzie. "We just need to hope she wakes up and move on from it. We can't change the past."

"Spoken like a true leader." Kokomon smiled.

Then after more hours in the back of the truck, and when the sun was starting to rise in the east, the Silverado pulled into a small road with a sign that read 'Hopevale'. Suzie leaned out of the truck,

"Yahoo! Hello, Hopevale!"

"Suzie, no one can understand you." Kokomon sighed.

"And there's no one here." Jun looked confused. It was just more jungle and road. They maybe passed one house.

"Maybe everyone's shy?" Tanemon suggested.

The truck passed a few houses in the area and a small community hall. A few children they passed playing football in their bare feet. They looked at the digimon and waved, running after them.

"Digimon! Digimon!" they cried out. The group waved back but drove onwards to a long narrow dirt road. The tree leaves were actually touching the truck as they drove by. Finally, it changed into a wide open field area of a few acres. There was wooden fenced area with cows of a dark shade grazing. A few horses were seen in the back galloping and finally a home stood in the middle. It was a rather large home than anyone expected with two stories, a garage and a barn next to it. A porch held a swing set that was painted in sky blue and white.

"It's a ranch!" gasped Suzie.

"Yep! Welcome to the Ondoima ranch, Sheila!" Warragul called out, his massive arm waving out of the side of the truck. "Reckon my Ellin here didn't tell ya?"

"What did he say?" Suzie asked to Ai and Mako. Ai translated.

"No," she said quietly. "She didn't."

When the truck pulled up to the front of the house, not particularly in a proper driveway, everyone scrambled out to stretch their legs. This was also when the small white form of Lindy decided to wake up and let out a loud wail.

"Lindy, it's okay, it's okay." hushed Ai, rubbing her head. "Don't cry, we're safe."

"Why is she crying?" Suzie asked.

"Well, she's in her small form. She can't really talk. And from the last time she changed like this she only cried." Mako said. "How would you feel if you turned into a armless, legless ball of fluff?"

"I don't have a hand, does that count?" Suzie wiggled her prophetic hand. She grinned at the small white ball. "Lindy, we're in Australia safe and sound. We're going to be with Ellin's family for a bit so maybe when you change could you stay in your digimon form?"

The response was a even louder wail that made her cover her ears. It was shocking nothing shattered from it. Even Warragul looked over, confused.

"Nice going, princess." grumbled Yaamon, looking pained from the sound. "Toots! Stop crying!"

Eventually, she softened her crying into little 'pi' sounds. Large salty tears still rolled down from her large turquoise eyes. Mako took her to have some left over snacks and for comfort.

"So, Ellin...you never told us you lived in a farm." Suzie folded her arms. "Why didn't you tell us?"

The Aussie heaved out some equipment out of the truck, and looked at her stoic.

"It never really came up, Suzie. I only lived here when my mom went to jail. I didn't think of it as crucial information." she replied, helping her uncle take out some supplies like water canisters. "Can you guys help with the heavy lifting? My uncle doesn't say it but he hurt his back and is stubborn for help."

"Reminds me of someone I know." Suzie smirked, then gave a whistle. "Everyone! Let's help out getting this stuff in!"

The response was quick. Ai carried a jug of water and some groceries. Jun carried two canisters of water in each hand. Warragul smacked his back complementing his strength. Trying not to show how much the friendly gesture hurt, Jun simple gave a weak smile and carried the stuff in. Finally, the rest brought in various other items. Suzie walked inside and looked at the inside of the house.

It was very western styled, with a staircase in the front hall. Down the hall lead to the kitchen while the left went to a saloon. Another door below the staircase seemed to lead to the basement. The backyard was more of the ranch with a chicken coop.

"Leave the stuff in the kitchen, mates. I appreciate the help!" Warragul said. Ellin translated.

"No problem, Mr. Ondoima!" Suzie smiled.

The good news was that the basement held enough room for everyone to sleep in. There was an air mattress, a few couches, and plenty of blankets and pillows for the digimon. The group sans Mako told Ellin how grateful they were.

"It's nothing. I'm still in shock I'm really back home. It feels like it's been ages. I'm going to shower and change. Go wander the farm if you like. Just don't eat or scare the cattle." she skipped upstairs quickly. Jun raised his eyebrows,

"She's never skipped before."

"She's home. You lot had no bloody idea how much my Ellin wanted to come back." Gillimon croaked.

The group wandered out to the back yard. The grass was a little dry in some areas but mostly a deep nourishing green. Cows munched happily on the ranch, flicking their tails in the air. Everyone wandered over to the horses, watching them trot and give neighs at them.

"Horsey! Here, horsey!" Suzie jumped on the fence, reaching a hand out. She leaned her body forward as far as she could. A brown one trotted over nudging her hand for a nice pet.

"That's Molly. She's a big suck." Ellin said, approaching the group. She wore brown shorts, high brown boots, and a simple orange tank top. On her head was a well worn cowboy hat. If you didn't know her, she looked like she owned the ranch.

"I can't believe you live on a ranch." Suzie grinned, petting Molly earnestly. The rest of the group wandered around to the other side of the ranch, but Suzie was very attached to the horse. Ellin fetched some sugar cubes for a treat. Kokomon seemed timid until Ellin offered to place her on the horse. A hour passed and Warragul shouted he needed help preparing dinner.

"Normally, I could do it but if yas gunna stay here, your mates need to pitch in. Someone can make the salad, and I could use that boyfriend of yours for putting up the meat."

"Uncle, he isn't my boyfriend." Ellin objected, rolling her eyes. He gave a loud hearty laugh, slapping Ellin hard on the back. Unlike Jun, the gesture didn't hurt Ellin at all. She thought to herself about the dark haired teen. He was cute, and her heart did a little flip when she thought of him holding her hand or fantasized on taking her out on a date. Why does my uncle have to make me think of that she thought blushing. She threw the silly thought from her mind.

Afterwards, Ellin got the phone call from a legal representative to talk about Morticai's trial.

"Hello?" Ellin was using a chord phone and could only go so far which proved a little inconvenient as everyone was hanging around her. She waved her hand, to shoo them but they didn't budge. She rolled her eyes and turned herself around.

"Hi-good evening. You're Ellin Ondoima?" the other voice was a female.

"Yes, who is this?"

"I'm Bess Price. I'm your brothers lawyer for the retrial. The other lawyer who represented him before has retired so I'll be taking his place. I wanted to meet both of you tomorrow and we can get ready for this trial. I'm afraid they're making it in less than a week so we have to scramble for our defence."

"How did you know I was here?" Ellin asked.

"Mr. Wong contacted me after the trial was getting a redo. He's a very mysterious man, but he was confidant that you would be here sometime soon so I've been calling for the past bit for you. Only today, did I actually hear from you."

Ellin's curiosity piqued. Did Mr. Wong knew they escaped to here? It was something to keep in mind. Otherwise, she was wondering why there were so many missed calls earlier from an unknown number. She asked where to meet for tomorrow.

"The courts agreed to release Mr. Ondoima-er Morticai and I'll be his surety until trial. We can meet at a restaurant somewhere near Rock Hampton. Would that be alright?"

Ellin's heart raced. She was going to see her brother. After years of never seeing him, she was suddenly nervous. She curled the phone cord around her finger.

"Um, yes. Yes, that would be good. How...how you reckon my brother-?"

"He's well. Surprisingly, I know." she chuckled. "Let's meet at the Cafe Bliss on Queen and Main Street."

The address was given and details on what documents to bring to Ellin. The Tamer asked about money.

"This is a pro bono case. So do not worry about cost," Bess said. "Have a good night and see you tomorrow."

The phone call ended and Ellin softly hung up the phone. Ignoring the other's questions and pestering she left to the front porch. Suzie stopped the group.

"Let's give her some space."

The group worked together to wash the dishes and put them away. There were no leftovers courtesy of the digimon and the Tamers. While the food was more on the meaty side, no one complained it tasted very well. Warragul was a good cook.

Suzie changed into Ellin's oversized shirt and wandered outside to the front porch. Ellin was still there, Gillimon in her lap snoozing. She didn't acknowledge the small Tamer as she sat down beside her. Suzie wanted to say something but nothing was coming to mind. She couldn't understand the phone call or what Ellin was speaking about but she knew that it was occupying her mind. So, she stayed silent.

Minutes passed and Ellin spoke softly finally.

"I'm going to see my brother tomorrow. I'm nervous about it."

"How come?"

Ellin sighed.

"I haven't seen him in years. I was only a child when he was taken away. What if he's not my brother anymore? What kind of things did they do to him in prison?"

Suzie didn't have a positive answer to that. Prison was an awful place, no matter the country.

"Just be yourself, Ellin. That's all I can offer for advice. Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, stay here and look after the others. And my uncle. He's injured and won't bloody tell me why." Ellin smiled. "I can only trust my best friend with that kind of duty."

"Best...friend?" Suzie blushed.

"Yeah...you're annoying as a mad kangaroo but I reckon you're good for me. And I keep from ya going bloody loopy. You don't have to tell me how you feel about it."

It was Suzie's turn to clamp up. The thoughts of Tomone rushed into her mind. She was her best friend. And it nearly killed her.

But Ellin was the furthest thing from Tomone. And unsurprisingly, Suzie never questioned her trusting the Aussie. Suzie lunged forward and hugged the girl.

"You're my best friend too, Ellin."

With that, the two plus Gillimon went to bed to prepare for the next day. What they didn't notice was Warragul wandering the ranch with a lantern with a grim look on his face.

* * *

The mines of Vulcanusmon were a terrible sight to behold. What unnatural works had been happening deep in the mountain of the digital world was carved out to expose itself to the sky. The mining of previous digichrome was crucial for special metal weapons and contraptions. Unstable wooden ladders were perched on the side of the mines and a special elevator took down or up the ore. A stink of black smoke erupted out of it, making the digital sky hard to see for the workers. It was an impressive place, but it was destroying the natural beauty of the digital world.

Working on one of the ore fields, was Renamon who used a pick to smash another piece of boulder. She panted heavily, feeling the strain of working over hours at a time with no break. A metal collar trapped around her furry neck, connecting it to another digimon beside her. A large black dog like digimon with enough scars to tell the vulpine digimon that he had his fair share of battles. When she was first thrown in the mines as a prisoner, he was the one who taught her the rules and how not to get beaten by the painful digizoid whips each Gazimon had. They were not powerful digimon at all, child size beings with ugly grey fur and amber eyes that narrowed in on digimon who didn't work their hardest. However, with their whips, they could delete a digimon with enough blows. They were the most feared among prisoners.

"Dobermon, what are their stations?" Renamon asked, heaving her pickaxe down again into the boulder. It made a crack.

Taking a quick peak, he paused his digging to sniff the area. He gave a low rumble,

"You have a minute."

With three quick strikes, she pierced the stone and revealed a beautiful piece of digichrome ore. She stuffed it in her fur tail and proceeded to slow her work down, like she never had discovered the piece. Dobermon dug into the ground again.

"Good work."

Renamon didn't reply. She was quiet to the digimon-cautious if he was worthy of her trust. She didn't even want to turn to anyone for help, but there was not a lot of options once she was captured by Merukimon and thrown in the mines to work. She tried to digivolve as Kyubimon and escape, but it earned her a painful whipping. Her back was permanently scarred by it, and a taste of anger filled her mouth when she remembered it. So, she decided to find information through Dobermon who had been in the mines the longest. He was so well known that even the Gazimon didn't hurt him as long as he did his job.

Sometime later, they were escorted back to their 'suites'. It was just a carved out hole in the mountain with a gate keeping them there. They were not allowed out of their shackles, so it was common for two digimon prisoners enter the 'suite' and one would only come out-desperate to absorb data or just aggravated at the predicament. Dobermon wasn't the type to attack for no reason Renamon learned. He was calculating, and always had a sense of where others are without looking. That didn't lessen the fur standing on end when she was with him, he smelled like death itself and it gave her core a uncomfortable feeling.

In the cell, she took out the ore and filed it against her one claw. It stung a bit, but she put the thought of seeing Rika again forefront in her mind. She had so much to tell her, and she's learned quite a lot from the Dobermon beside her. It was agreed until they escaped, they would work together. After that, they would most likely part ways.

To her and Dobermon's delight, her nail turned wicked sharp only after a few hours. Her nail glistened with digi-chrome properties as the data was absorbed into her. It was now almost indestructible. She put her claw into the key hole on her neck brace and begun to manoeuvre it. Twisting her paw at odd angles hurt but she once again disregarded the sensation. Nothing was better than the thought of freedom at the moment.

"There will be two of Apollomon's comrades guarding this mine. We might come across them." Dobermon growled. "We should do all we can to avoid them."

"What do you know of them?"

A low rumble replied,

"One is a proclaimed God of Thunder. He goes by the name of Jupitermon. He believes that his judgement is the only thing that matters. Egotistical and I would love nothing more than to sink my fangs into him. The other is what I would call the pinnacle of unstable. She's Junomon-Jupitermon's lover. She is a mad digimon and I do not want to run into her."

A click alerted them both that Renamon's neck brace was unlocked. She slowly let it drop as to not cause noise. She worked on Dobermon next, slowly picking the lock with her nail. It wasn't even cracked from the work and now she had a weapon made of digi-chrome. His lock was easier than hers and came apart within minutes.

"Ready?"

Renamon shifted into Kyubimon. It was painful, but she knew it would be faster running on all fours rather than two. The champion fox lit her tails in smoky blue flames. Dobermon opened his maw,

" **FOXTAIL INFERNO**!"

" **GREY HOWL**!"

A combination of fire and darkness took the cell gate and slammed it across the mountain. It took out a Gazimon, deleting him without warning. The two begun to run at top speed, ignoring the shouts and cries of Gazimon.

"Prisoners escaping! Prisoners escaping!" they cried, ringing bells and drums. A unworldly war cry came from within the mountain. Kyubimon and Dobermon came across a dozen of the grey digimon with shields and spears made of digi-zoid. Dobermon took the lead, opening his maw.

"Grey Howl!"

The death blast knocked them straight off the cliff and into the depths of the mountain without a problem. The escapees continued to run up the path. It was a bit of ways to go, with an army following them behind. Digging their claws into the rock and dirt, they pushed themselves to go even faster, leaving a trail of dust and wind behind. A boulder was pushed in their way, making them falter. Renamon curled her body into a wheel and turned into a flame dragon,

"Dragon Wheel!"

The boulder exploded into a million pieces. Hot bits contacted with the Gazimon following them hurting them beyond repair. Even where the boulder sat, it was molten lava which caused some Gazimon to perish and be trampled on by their own mon.

Kyubimon and Dobermon were nearly out of the mines. They could see the edge leading to the other cliffside of the mountain. All of a sudden, a thunder bolt slammed into the ground in front of them. It caused them to yelp and slide to a halt. The bolt ceased and standing there was Jupitermon wielding his electric hammer weights. Red eyes peered at the two and his golden armour sparkled with electricity.

"Who am I to cast judgement upon today?" The God of Thunder asked, cocking his head. Looking down, he made a sound of disgust. "Oh, good. It's you and that traitor, I wanted a reason to take you two out. I cast judgement upon you two. What do you say for your crimes of escaping the mines?"

"Jupitermon, still a cold hearted digimon I see." Dobermon snarled. "Why don't you judge yourself with those sparks of yours while we take our leave?"

"I think not. I declare you both guilty!"

A dark cloud settled above the two digimon. Static crackled in the air and rocks levitated. A faint yellow glow cast on everything below the cloud. Before they knew it, Jupitermon clapped his hammers together to send a powerful strike onto them,

" **Mabolt!** "

* * *

Ellin sat at the café waiting for Bess Price and her brother to arrive. Her uncle let her use the truck on the condition she picked up some supplies he needed for some folks on the reserve. She nervously picked at a scone and sipped her tea, but she couldn't help look at the front door every two seconds.

"Mate, relax." Gillimon croaked. He was on the table munching on a meat pie.

The Tamer growled, "I can't relax. I don't know what to say to my own brother. What if he's got a million tattoos and looks like a gang member-"

"I can't get that many, I'd pass out from the pain, sis." a voice said behind her in an amused voice. Ellin gasped and turned herself around,

There in real life was her brother Morticai. He was tall and lanky still which was a relief to the Tamer. His dark blue hair was longer and in a ponytail. He wore glasses that she remembered when she was a child and used to snatch them off his face. His relaxed posture wasn't different to when she remembered him years ago. He wore casual slacks and a white top. He had a five o'clock shadow on his face. Ellin didn't speak, but carefully took in the fact that he was really here.

He rolled his eyes and pulled in for a hug. She whimpered and hugged him tight.

"Thank God, you're okay." she whispered.

"What did you think was going to happen to me?" he chuckled. She whacked him.

"You idiot! It's prison. They could have done a lot of awful things-"

"Like what? I'm the smart bloke there. They need me." he grinned and leaned in. "And probably the best smuggler there is. I can get them anything."

"As much as I want to continue this reunion, we don't have forever." a woman's voice said. Bess Price stood behind. If Ellin could describe her, she was a stout woman with deep olive skin and sharp eyes. Definitely lawyer material. She shook Ellin's hand,

"It's an honour to work on this case. I volunteered for it personally." she smiled.

They sat down and ordered tea and biscuits. Morticai and Gillimon playfully said hello to each other and made jokes with one another. The two were chummy like Morticai had never left. Bess explained that as a member of the Kokopera tribe and a lawyer, she was obligated to help in cases that treated Aboriginal persons unfairly.

"This is huge improvement from the other guy." Morticai leaned back in his chair. He stole the rest of Ellin's scone and popped it into his mouth.

They got down to business. The trial was soon and they had a lot of work to cover. Ellin supplied Bess with the documents and she got out her laptop.

"So the main point of this case is that Morticai was found with the blood of the victim and did not have an alibi. That's it. This can be an easy dismissal if you could tell us about your Spirit Walk."

Morticai shook his head.

"Can't. Rules are rules."

Ellin understood, but looked annoyed.

"Isn't there a 'certain circumstances' to tell?"

"I wish, but it's also because I can't really explain what was happening. It's a fuzzy dream now. Plus, the details won't make any sense. When you go on a Spirit Walk, it's like going to another dimension. Your spirit is the only thing that goes there."

"So, you never left the reserve?" asked Bess.

"No-I did, but I haven't a clue what my body was doing. I never recalled a woman nor did I recall the area I was found in. The only thing I knew was when I woke up, I was in jail. That and I was in a lot of bloody pain."

"You sustained injuries to your abdomen and didn't get checked by a doctor." Bess frowned. "They also found certain hallucinogens in your body. Did you get your rights read to you?"

"Rights?" Morticai asked. He shook his head.

Bess typed something down and clicked her tongue.

"They should have checked you out at the hospital and read you your rights when you were sober. That's good for us. Negligence on the police behalf won't be looked at lightly by a judge. I also dug up records on the Jane Doe that was discovered. The paperwork by the police is what I call sloppy and unprofessional. They can't even find the proper identification for her and no one can find where she was buried so I can't even order an autopsy. But these photographs help. Ellin, are you okay looking at this?"

"I'm fine. Please." Ellin assured.

The photographs from the initial autopsy years ago depicted a woman's body in a horrific state. She was naked, dirty and clawed at her stomach which spilled offal. Ellin gulped. Morticai looked interested,

"These don't look like something I can do..."

"I want to agree. This looks like an animal could have done it. There are dingos, reptiles and god knows what else in the outback." Bess explained. "None of these are stab wounds nor do you have defensive wounds on your body when I looked at your interview tape or your photos."

"This all looks promising." Morticai smiled.

"But, we still have the blood to explain. Even if I convince foul play here, it doesn't explain how you got her blood on you." Bess said tapping the paperwork. "You do know that there's confidentiality between us if you tell me about the Spirit Walk."

"I know...and I still believe in my culture and tradition. It's one of the most sacred rituals to us. Find another way."

Ellin looked at the pen and pad of paper and got an idea. She thrust them onto her brother who gave a confused look.

"Words are forbidden, but you can draw it." Ellin smiled. Bess looked hopeful.

It was a minute of silence from Morticai before he picked the pen and looked at the other two.

"It's hard to describe the whole trip but I'll draw this. It might help. One thing I'll never forget.."

Morticai wasn't a skilled artist but he spent fifteen minutes working on a strange creature. It was a large frog with sharp teeth and claws. Beady black eyes were all over the creature and he drew himself as a stick figure armed with his kukiri and a peru covering his private parts. He drew a sun and several circles around it in the background in a mesmerizing way. Ellin and Bess looked at it.

"You fought something..." Ellin whispered. "It looks like...the Tiddalik?"

"The Tiddalik is a myth." Bess said, but she made a face. "I remember my Grand Elder telling me stories about how it sucked the life out of anything especially women of bearing age. It's a disturbing story. But, not the most helpful thing on our case. That's all you can draw for us. "

"That's it. Rest of it is hazy and not drawable." he replied.

"Whatever happened when I went on my Spirit Walk," Morticai spoke slowly. "I don't think I did well on it."

While Bess continued to prepare Morticai for trial, Ellin felt unnerved by the drawing Morticai made. She couldn't help but wonder if the Tiddalik was responsible somehow for the murder of the Jane Doe and framing her brother for murder.

* * *

While Ellin was away, the others were back at the Ondoima ranch helping out Warragul with daily chores. He seemed exhausted when everyone reported to him at the barn. He had deep bags under his eyes and he limped while instructing (with Ai translating) on the chores that needed to be done. Feeding chickens, milking cows, transporting hay, and delivering water to the other members of the community since their well was so tainted with bacteria.

"I appreciate the help 'ere. I ain't feelin' the greatest. Bad sleep I reckon." he didn't speak as loudly either which made Suzie feel a little concerned. She was in charge of brushing Molly the horse and talked to Ai who was a few feet away feeding the chickens.

"He looked awful today I wonder why." Suzie said. Ai cautiously threw more chicken feed, but ran out when they flapped their wings around her. It amused the pink haired teen that Ai was nervous around simple animals when demons and monsters won't make her even blink.

"Now that you mention it...I heard something last night when I went to the bathroom. I recalled hearing him shouting outside and an odd growl. I didn't think much of it because I was half sleepy. Maybe some animal hurt him?"

"That's not good! I wonder if we can help tonight if that animal comes back." Suzie finished brushing and asked Ai to help tell Warragul about the aide. They found him on the porch drinking a beer and attending to his leg which looked swollen and infected with a black tinge. He looked up at the girls and concealed his leg quickly.

"Oi! I didn't knows ya were there. Done with ya chores?" he asked, giving a grin.

"Mr. Warragul. Did you fight an animal last night?" Suzie spoke. Ai translated. Warragul puffed his chest.

"There ain't nothing to worry, Shelia! I make sure those bloody wankers don't hurt our cattle or horses. We lost a chicken, but...oh well."

"You're hurt." Ai said. "We can heal you if you want...

"Unless ya got magic powers, this doesn't look like a simple stitch up." Warragul rubbed his leg. "Just give me a few days to recover."

But Ai wouldn't take it and grabbed Lindy who changed into her rookie form during the night. She looked at it and turned to Ai.

"I can fix it. Just give me a second."

"Oi, you're that fluff from yesterday? And ya speak like a bloody Canuck!" Warragul peered critically at the hybrid. Lindy smiled,

"Just relax, Warragul. This shouldn't hurt." She changed to Lindenmon and covered the wound with her hands.

"Heal Sage."

In seconds, the infection cleared. Warragul gasped in surprise.

"What a bloody miracle. Yous an shaman?" Lindenmon changed back into her rookie form.

"Just a digimon, sir."

"How did you get this? It's pretty nasty for a dingo." Suzie commented. Ai translated. Warragul looked at the girls and shook his head.

"Yous wouldn't believe an old bloke like me if I told ya."

"Try us. We've seen pretty crazy things." Ai replied.

Warragul patted the seats beside him. Ai, Lindy and Suzie sat around as he told the story,

"A long time ago, my brother-in-law Koa-Ellin's father said there was a monster out hunting killing animals. It was small at first, chickens and cats but it grew to killing a horse one night. Koa and I went out to discover whatever it was...it was not seen to the naked eye. We were thrown around like a couple of cannies. Koa wouldn't give up. He was afraid it going after his kids or the other people in our reserve. He kept going after it night and night again until...he didn't come back. Ellin's mother, my sister, blamed me for what happened. But, it stopped coming. Until now, when you lot arrived, it came back. I...I don't know what to do about it if I'm gunna be honest with yas."

The story was told to Suzie by Ai.

"Let's help him out." she replied.

"How are we going to do that?" Ai asked. Suzie smiled.

"We have a number of digimon. Let's stay up and see if we can catch it. It's no match for like four digimon and all of us."

"It looks like we're staying up tonight." Ai looked at the man with a confidant smirk.

"I'll stay up too. Reckon I won't let a bunch of ankle biters like yas have all the fun." Warragul picked up a kukiri and sharpened it. "Be ready for midnight. It likes that time."

* * *

" **Malbolt!** "

The attack missed by inches. Dobermon and Kyubimon dove forward and made a sprint for the cusp of the mountain. It was a no brainer to run. Fighting would lead to certain death and deletion.

"I hope," Kyubimon dodged a rock slide, an attempt to slow them down by the mega digimon. "You have a plan if we did run into this Jupitermon?"

"Yes, in fact I do have one." he growled.

"What is it?"

"Run."

Speed was the name of the game. Jupitermon, a God of Thunder would appear to have the advantage, but surprisingly Kyubimon and Dobermon were a speedy competition. A mirage crafted by Kyubimon fooled Jupitermon as he caught one with a lighting bolt. But he discovered the trick too quickly for the duo to gain distance. They were out of the mouth of the mountain and running along the side, finding a way to cover themselves.

"Judgement will not escape you." threatened the mega. He formed a lightening spear and threw it like a javelin. "Eleckton Plasma!"

It arced across the dark sky and landed in front of the digimon. They jumped away from it and changed directions. The pattern continued as Jupitermon threw them in an unbelievable rate. He was a blur of throwing lighting bolts left right and centre.

"We're not going to outrun him if he keeps this up." Kyubimon panted. She got shocked and stumbled down. Dobermon skidded to a halt.

"Get up!" he barked.

She was paralyzed. Moving was impossible as she couldn't command her body to move. Static sparkled from her and she howled. Panic was starting to creep. She had a purpose...she had a partner! This wasn't how it was going to end. Using every drop of will power, she slowly got up.

"Huh, you're a stubborn digimon. I am impressed by your determination." Jupitermon said, floated toward the duo. "But your judgement is here, and I shall cast it." As he was preparing his final strike, something whizzed behind him and scooped up Kyubimon and Dobermon. He took a moment to realize his prey was gone and slammed his hammer weights together.

"You are only to delay your punishment! I will find you and deliver judgement, perhaps not now-but soon!"

Kyubimon and Dobermon were dropped onto the ground at the base of the mountain. Looking at their savour, they were met with a bird human digimon with raven black hair.

"Thank you, stranger." Dobermon rumbled. "It was a risk for you to do that."

"You don't need to thank me. I do not want anymore digimon to fall to him or his bitch's power. What are your names?"

"I'm Dobermon and she is Renamon. We were prisoners of the mines. Who might you be?"

"I am Sylphymon," replied the bird human digimon. "They murdered my friend and destroyed my home at the Holy Sanctuary.

"The Holy Sanctuary? It's gone?" Renamon looked disturbed.

"Yes. Nothing is left of it."

The trio took shelter at a cave. Renamon asked if there was a portal to the human world nearby. She was dismayed when the ultimate shook her head.

"You said you are looking for a portal?" Dobermon asked. "Azulongmon's Castle might have what you need."

"How do you know that? You were captured for ages." Renamon said.

"I know many things that other do not. I mean no ill intent." Dobermon bore his ruby eyes at her. "If to go there is what you wish then I will accompany you. That is my destination. Sylphymon, will you join us?"

"I don't believe so, the only purpose I have is revenge. To delete anyone who destroyed my home and loved ones." she spoke in a chilling voice.

"If you want to hurt Junomon and Jupitermon where it hurts, then destroying their leader will be crucial." Dobermon rumbled. "He has a strong connection to Azulongmon's castle and the darkness that resides in it."

"What kind of darkness?" the vulpine asked.

"The kind of darkness that Dexmon originated from and can create millions of that creature. The darkness that the Sovereigns sealed long ago and I fear that will consume the digital world now that there are no deities to protect this place. I am surprised it has not happened yet."

Renamon felt cold. That dark mud and goop that she fought as Sakyuamon weeks ago and kept regenerating. That was same essence as Dexmon. This was awful news. First, learning biomerging is slowly killing her Tamer, now this. How much darker can this world get?

"Dexmon...I heard that name before. I wish to kill it a million times before I hear it again. I will join this cause as well. It will help search for my answers and fufill my revenge." Sylphymon explained.

And so the trio agreed that they will all make way to Azulongmon's Castle. One for revenge, another to protect, and a third for a purpose not known. Renamon didn't feel comfortable with these other two but what choice did she have? Alone, she would surly be deleted but if she worked temporarily with these other digimon, there was a shot that she could see Rika again.

 **END EPISODE.**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** This is where my paths are becoming final. I had to scrap several ideas because it was becoming too complex what would happen but I am content with this path. But we have three faces of this story. Renamon's journey, the Australia arc, and Masahiko's time in the lions den. We shall see what happens next with my little nerd Tamer.

Bess Price is an actual activist in Australia fighting for Aboriginal Rights in real life. The Spirit Walk however is a take on something called a 'Walkabout'. It's a self discovery journey of one's spirit in The DreamTime. I will touch on that in a few chapters.

In Australia there is a specific law stating that Aboriginal persons arrested do have certain legal rights, and a right to a Aboriginal lawyer. I'm not sure how impact it is but in my story, it has some basis on something here in real life. I won't go to say it's the most accurate case I can do, but it's close.

Next time on Digimon Tamer's Unity we see Masahiko holding up in Chapter 10: Make Me A Believer!

~Link


	35. Episode 35: Make me a Believer

**Digimon Tamers Unity**

 **By: Linkmaste**

Previously on Digimon Tamers: Unity...

 _Crocomon: We arrived in Aussie and I can tell you lot, I missed home. But, it wasn't all a good time. Ellin had to visit her brother and talk about how to prepare for the trial. Morticai showed us a picture of the Tiddlik...this gross wanker that killed women-so the legend said. Ellin and I got a lot on our plates, but we're unstoppable. As long as my partner knows that..._

 **Chapter 10: Make me a Believer**

* * *

The silence was unsettling in the candle memorial ceremony outside Hypnos. Normally, the city would bustle and filled with people chatting, cars honking or the like. Instead, it was turned down for the death of Zhao. A photograph of him was placed in the front of the crowd with bouquets of roses, and other beautiful flowers. In the front row was Kai, Coronamon, Yu, Mei, Lunamon, Gruff, Polypusmon, Masahiko and Elecmon. The duo were wearing their best uniforms. Masahiko was in a suit and Elecmon with a black bowtie. The ceremony closed out with the promise that Suzie Wong and her team will be found to make sure they were all held accountable for their actions by of course Kai herself. The only thing missing was rain but the cloudy sky provided the same mood.

Masahiko kept a stoic face, but inside he was reeling from the changes the past two days brought. It happened so fast; he could still remember talking to Suzie and Ellin like it was a few minutes ago...

"Masahiko?" Elecmon looked up at his partner.

"Huh?"

"You alright?"

The Tamer gave a half hearted smile,

"Yeah...I'm just a little in shock still. I wish we could talk to our friends."

Elecmon's peacock like tails drooped and she lowered her ears.

"Same here. I miss my friends too. But, Lunamon says they'll come back."

"Mr. Wong, and the others are in custody-"

"Did you see their room? It has a couch, T.V, and they can order anything they want on a menu. It makes me want to be detained." Elecmon's mouth watered. "Terriermon ordered that steak. It looked _so_ good."

The trio plus Terriermon were placed in a secure floor of Hypnos. While they couldn't leave, it had amenities that would make a five star hotel look pathetic. Kai assured it was until they knew that there was no aiding involved. Terriermon didn't seem too bothered while Henry understood but didn't mind telling them that they had no involvement. Takato and Rika were more colourful in their language, but complied.

"Elecmon, Masahiko."

The duo turned around to see Coronamon. The small lion digimon looked crestfallen during the ceremony, but he held some kind of a stature that made him look like a proud leader. Elecmon jumped up to him and patted him on his mane.

"We're sorry for Zhao, Coronamon. There, there." she patted a few extra times on the head and Masahiko scrambled to get Elecmon away. However, Coronamon didn't look angry or annoyed. He looked relieved,

"That's very kind of you, Elecmon. Thank you. Would you two follow me? We have to give you something."

"G-Give me s-something?" stuttered the Tamer.

The ceremony had ended and everyone went back to their daily routines. Crowds cleared the area and volunteers started to clean up the area. On the stage where the speeches were given, Coronamon went to Mei. She produced two shiny gold badges. It was a circle with a 'X' in the centre and gave a quality sheen that made Masahiko and Elecmon gasp.

"Please, accept this gift. As a honorary members of the Squad. During the past few days, you two have shown nothing short of what it takes to be a member. Courage, integrity, compassion, and reliability." Coronamon smiled. Everyone bowed deeply at the duo. Without hesitation, Elecmon jumped forward puffing her chest forward. She turned her head slight to her Tamer,

"Masahiko, c'mon. We...we deserve this." she smiled at him.

"I-I..." he sighed and stepped forward. "I'd be happy to accept on the condition that you don't hurt the others if you find them. There must be a reasonable explanation."

"We promise, no harm will come to them." Lunamon smiled.

Coronamon did the honours.

"Welcome Masahiko..." the badge clipped on his jacket. "...and Elecmon," a necklace was looped around Elecmon's neck. "to the Super Japan Ultra Squad."

* * *

The next day at school, Masahiko was confused at the sudden shift in attitude towards him. The minute he put his school shoes on and shut his locker, he was waved at and asked to numerous group studies by his classmates.

"We heard about you being accepted in the Squad!" His classmate smiled. "You must be one strong Tamer. You have to bring Elecmon around sometime!"

"Uh, s-sure I g-guess..." he was not used to the attention. Before he was a invisible student, or a target for bullies. Now, he was scheduled for lunch with the most popular students of the high school! It was surreal...

"Masahiko, I have your homework ready since you were absent yesterday." his teacher gave a smile and told him if he had any problems feel free to talk to him.

"Uh, y-yes sir."

At the end of his school day, he got a sweet letter from a classmate wanting to go on a date with him. He didn't know how to respond, but felt warm inside from the gesture. He never got letters from cute girls. As he walked out the building, Elecmon waited for him at the entrance with Coronamon and a sleek limo behind them. All the girls were around them praising how cute they looked.

"She's so adorable!" cried a few older classmates. They rubbed and petted Elecmon who didn't shy away from the attention. In fact, she gave sparkles of electricity which tickled everyone.

"Hello Masahiko, I hope your school day went well." Coronamon bowed. "We have training if you could drive with me to Hypnos."

Masahiko adjusted his backpack, looking a little confused.

"Training? Don't we train in the morning?"

"We find it more productive that you train in the afternoon. Losing all that sleep wasn't good for your health." the small lion digimon replied.

The Tamer couldn't object. It sucked waking up at the crack of dawn. He jumped in and Elecmon sat on his lap chatting about her day with him.

"He was teaching me a lot of cool battle moves! Like this!" Elecmon furrowed her eye brows and conjured a small ball of electricity. "See?"

"Wow, nice job." Masahiko raised his eyebrows.

"That's only a day of us training together," Coronamon gave a charming smile. "Imagine a week? I believe she might be better than me."

"Aw, shucks!" Elecmon blushed looking flustered. "I-I can't be better than you!"

The trio met with Lunamon and Mei in the training room. There were several punching bags and a few pieces of equipment. Masahiko changed into his yellow and black battle suit. He looked a little discouraged.

"I'm...I'm not that strong." He gave a punch which was flimsy and made his arm hurt. Coronamon shook his head.

"Never discount the size of an opponent. Do you see how small I am?"

"Yeah..."

Coronamon gave a high kick and with ease, sent the punching bag off it's chain and it smashed into the wall. Elecmon gave a cheer and Masahiko jumped backwards.

"It doesn't matter what size you are, Masahiko. What matters is how you use it and how you feel about yourself. Be confident and you can never go wrong."

Lunamon and Elecmon were busy sparring and playfully attacking each other. Masahiko was happy she had a friend to spar with. He knows she has too much energy than he could deal with and it helped to tire her out.

The training was not only physcial, but Coronamon gave tips on how to feel confidant.

"You're a smart boy. Use that to your advantage and you can outsmart an opponent even when their strength is using brute force. Do you remember your past battles?"

The Tamer recalled them. Such as Wendigomon when he tried to attach her with magnets and tire her out instead of attacking straight on.

"Yeah..."

"Focus on what you did well then. Use that as inspiration to your upcoming battles against opponents. Too often, we desire what others achieved when we don't nourish what we already have for talent." Coronamon looked very much older as he explained this. Masahiko could only assume that he had a very long time experienced in war and battle.

"Did you fight a lot, Coronamon?"

The lion digimon looked very occupied as he thought about his answer. Like he was remembering a far off memory.

"Yes, I did. Too long, if I had to be honest."

He learned some new ideas for his D-Brace to bash it and charge it up with Elecmon's attacks. They provided as a catalyst for her electricity. He wished he could have known about this earlier. Mei was not without gifts either. She gave contacts for the Tamer's eyes.

"Helps when you don't have to worry about losing your glasses." she smiled.

It was a little difficult in the bathroom, but he eventually got the contacts in and looked at the mirror. Mei walked towards him,

"There, look at you. A nice good looking boy."

She had a point. Before he was nerdy with his school vest, acne, lanky body, and slicked back hair. Now, he looked...attractive. Sparkling amber eyes, messy brown hair, his clear skin made him in awe at his own reflection.

"Wow..." he chuckled. "If only the others could see me. They wouldn't recognize me."

"C'mon. Let's get you home." Mei called upon the same limo and got him back home with a tired out Elecmon. He entered the restaurant portion and received complements by his parents. However, Jeri was quiet and didn't make a single remark on his new appearance. Shizue only spoke of her attitude when she left for her bedroom.

"She's upset by Takato being stuck in that building. Maybe you can talk to her later and comfort her."

He waited until after dinner when he knocked on Jeri's room. She sounded occupied for a second then opened the door a crack. Masahiko thought that was odd. She wasn't the secretive type.

"Hey...you doing okay? I know you're a little sad Takato is at Hypnos..."

"Yeah, it's all good. I'm fine." her response was clipped and tight. Masahiko was uncomfortable. It was like he switched roles with his step-sister now. He heard a thud and looked confused. Jeri's eyes widened and was about to close the door but Masahiko heard a groan. It sounded like Guilmon's...

"Is Guilmon...with you?"

She sighed and opened the door fully to reveal the red dinosaur looking sheepish. He must have ran into the dresser by mistake and had some clothes burying him.

"Sorry, Jerimon."

It took a bit of time for Jeri to explain to her brother that when Takato had a feeling he was going to be 'detained' along with the others, he sent Guilmon to stay with Jeri. He even sent his D-Arc with Guilmon to safe keep it. Masahiko remembered Takato talking to the dinosaur digimon back when everyone was gathered to watch the news. That must have been what they were talking about.

"I didn't want to go, but Takatomon told me Jeri was more important." he sighed. "I hope Takatomon is okay."

"He's alright last I heard." Masahiko recalled that he was in a nice room with free television and lots of comfort. Jeri bit her lip.

"I can't get a hold of him. He has no access to communicating to me. I'm planning to go see him tomorrow in person. Masahiko, please be careful around that Coronamon. I...I don't really trust any of them."

"Do you have any evidence of not trusting them?" Masahiko frowned. "All they have done so far is protect the city, help me in training and in return, Zhao was killed. I really don't think they're out to get anyone."

Jeri looked out the window,

"I know, I know, Masahiko. Just...don't tell them about Guilmon or Calumon here okay?" She looked to Calumon who was asleep in a mess of junk food bags.

"Yeah, no problem. Just don't tell dad you have Guilmon here. He's already pissed Elecmon can eat more than her share." he smiled. The two said good night and Masahiko returned to his bed with Elecmon ready to sleep.

"Night, Elecmon."

"Night, Masahiko."

* * *

A few hours later, Dianamon entered the room through the window like a shadow. The full moon lit her body like a beautiful diamond. She stared at the duo sleeping peacefully. She waved her scythe over their bodies and whispered her power.

"Goodnight Moon."

A soft pink mist emitted from her scythe and absorbed into the two. They changed their expression into soft smiles and snuggled deeper into the bed. Whatever dream they were having, it was replaced with fantasies and comforts of their sleep. It wasn't much she could do for them apart of Apollomon's command, but she could give them sweet dreams. She did it when Apollomon was attacked by the Tamers and the only reason that Masahiko missed out on Suzie's phone call to attend the building. Dianamon deleted the voicemail that Suzie left. It was the only thing that saved them from being wanted fugitives. She kept them in sweet dreams every night ever since.

Dianamon felt a presence of two other digimon near her. She faded into the shadows and looked into the next room. It was the red dinosaur that one of the older Tamers had and a small white digimon that while wasn't powerful she felt it once held something the Sovereigns craved. A catalyst of digivolution? She hummed,

"What an interesting digimon..."

Dianamon left the house and walked upon the rooftops enjoying the night. The full moon gave her power and she could feel the ability to take over a city with a single swipe of her scythe. However, Apollomon had other plans for the city. She craved the power as well, and was happy to follow where he lead her. But, she had a tiny prayer that Elecmon and the boy were going to be spared. She was enjoying their company more than she liked to admit.

"Visiting again, Eronmini?"

It was like a flicked switch she pulled out an ice arrow and shot out while jumping into the sky.

" **Arrow of Artemis!** "

It just missed Vulcanusmon's head down below. The wall encased in ice immediately. The octopus man digimon gave a smirk,

"You jump like a newborn digimon. Pathetic."

"It was a simple warning. I could have killed you if I wanted to." she spoke coolly.

"Heh, I don't think Kyros Apollomon would like that much. You're getting soft on those two traitors. You know they're just pawns, right?"

"I am aware," pink eyes glared at him. "Are you aware that you're only useful because of your repulsive mines and your pathetic craft?"

"Insolent, mon. I can outmatch you or any of our comrades. That's why Kyros Apollomon put me in top command."

In lighting speed, Dianamon sprinted towards him holding her sharp scythe on his dome. If he wasn't protected by the red suit, she would have cut his throat.

"Watch. Your. Mouth." Each word she pushed out of her mouth was like acid. He pushed the scythe gently out of his way and disappeared into the night without another word. She clenched her fist and with a snarl, she smashed a tree, turning it into sharp ice.

* * *

The next day, Masahiko walked to school in a good mood. He had a very good sleep filled with pleasant dreams about flying and hanging out with Elecmon. Nothing scary or disturbing. His breakfast was plentiful as Elecmon woke up with his father to cook. He was impressed at the digimon and his father's ability to work together.

"You know, if the digimon pulls her own weight, I won't have to cook her!" Masahiko's father chuckled.

While Elecmon laughed along, everyone else looked a little unsettled at the dark joke. It was a bit of a odd end with those two. Some days they got along, while others you think it was on the verge of a meltdown between Takashi and Elecmon.

"I'm leaving for school!" Mashaiko called out. He saw the pendant that Mei given him with the gold 'X' insigna. In a haste decision, he pinned it on his jacket and took off. Elecmon walked with him to the school gates going on about her dreams.

"I was so fast! And I was this different being! It was so increible! I could fly, make tornados and cyclones!" she babbled on happily. "I never dreamed like that before-where I can think of something and I do it! Is that a thing Masahiko?"

"It's called lucid dreaming," he explained noticing the weather is taking a turn for the better. Still chilly, but the sunshine was a welcome change. "You realize you're dreaming and can make yourself fly or do magic or banish bad stuff. Some people can lucid dream without trying."

"Well, I hope I get another tonight. I wanna shoot rockets!" Elecmon slowed her pace as she looked beyond the school. Several police officers were there looking through all the student's backpacks. Masahiko approached cautiously telling Elecmon she should go.

"Oh...okay. Bye, Masahiko." she jumped on an electric chord above the trees and sped away. Masahiko walked towards the entrance and approached an officer.

"Sir can I see your backpack?" the officer asked.

"How come?" he passed it to him.

"We're directed to search for any Tamers or any digimon on the property." he pulled out the yellow D-Arc and made a face. "Where is your digimon?"

"I don't bring her to school. Why?" The officers put a hand on him.

"What is your name?"

"Katou, Masahiko." he stiffened.

"No, don't touch him-he's part of that Squad that ordered this search." the other officer interjected. He bowed to Masahiko and gave the backpack. "Sorry about that, Mr. Katou."

"Hold on, what is going on?"

He could see behind a select few students were being pulled aside marched away. They looked pissed. He didn't know any other Tamers at the school, but he suspected there were some. After all, Tamers existed all over the world. It was the purpose of Henry's department. A department that no longer had a leader or was functioning now that the Tamer thought about it.

"We are collecting Tamers and bringing them in for questioning. Minori Kai believes the Tamers are all working together to hide Suzie Wong and her gang. I'm glad we're finally doing this, Henry Wong was an idiot for protecting these digimon things. It's a good thing you're part of that Squad or else you'd be taken away too." the more rude officer chuckled.

"Wait! Does that mean any Tamer?" Masahiko felt fearful of his sister. She was going into Hypnos today to see her boyfriend.

"Yep, sure does. Now, get going." he shoved the teen along.

He pulled out his cell phone and as he unlocked his locker, called his sister. To his dismay he only got her voice mail and he left a message. Then, he sent a text to warn her.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Masahiko strolled towards his classmates, proud of how far he had come to socializing. However, the nasty glare they had given him made him suddenly shrink in size.

"What's up?" the one girl stuck her nose in the air. "Is that our classmates who happen to be Tamers are being taken away. Thanks a lot."

"W-Wait!" cried Masahiko to the others marching away. "I-I-I-I had nothing to do with this."

"You're part of the Squad. Do you really think you had nothing to do with this?" another classmate challenged. He pointed at the crest Masahiko had on his chest. It shined and for some panicked reason, the Tamer wanted to chuck it away.

Masahiko had no reply. He just slumped in his seat and endured a lesson with daggers glared at him the whole day by students. How could he had gone from the most popular student to the most hated in a day? Even the sweet girl who gave the letter refused to look at him or acknowledge his existence. After school, he was in even more of a glum mood. No response from Jeri and Elecmon wasn't at the school entrance with Coronamon. He walked home watching some people putting up posters of the dangers of digimon and of course constant 'Wanted' signs of his friends. It was even on the big screens in shops.

"Hey honey, how was school?" Shizue asked as soon as Masahiko stepped in. He could smell dinner already cooking.

"Fine." he threw his shoes to the corner.

"Jeri hasn't come home yet, do you know where she's gone?"

"She...she said she was going to Hypnos to see Takato..." Masahiko said slowly. Shizue furrowed her eyebrows.

"Huh, she wouldn't take all day. I just ask because Guilmon is becoming hungry. I can hear him pace upstairs. Would you mind keeping him company? Your father wouldn't be happy if he ate the kitchen."

"You-You know about Guilmon?"

Shizue chuckled,

"Honey, I might not know about digimon but I know when a dinosaur is in my daughters room. I'll keep hush, don't worry. I'll send Elecmon up if she comes home. She's been out all day, too."

Masahiko went up to open Jeri's room. It was a mess with dressers all over the place and blankets everywhere. Calumon was flying in circles. Guilmon perked his ears and hugged the Tamer,

"Masahikomon! Where's Jeri? I've been waiting here all day and she still hasn't brought Guilmon Bread..."

In a few minutes, he raced downstairs, holding Calumon and Guilmon staying behind. He called out he'll have to pick up Jeri at Hypnos and Shizue warned them to be careful. On the way, Masahiko came up with an idea on how to spy in Hypnos. He asked Calumon to fly in and be the eyes and ears of the place. Just to find Jeri.

"Just go find Jeri and come back." Masahiko instructed. The cute white digimon deflated his ears.

"Aw, that's no fun."

"Think of it as a game of tag, Calumon." offered Guilmon. "You're it and you have to tag Jeri-but the others are it and they can't tag you."

"Guilmon, that's not how tag works-" Masahiko was cut off by Calumon cheerfully expanding his purple tipped ear wings and zooming into the building. He sighed and face palmed.

It was about a half hour when the digimon flew back to Masahiko. Calumon snuggled straight into Masahiko's arms and spoke in such a frenzy, it was impossible to understand him. Guilmon shushed him.

"Deep breaths and try again Calumon."

Calumon took a deep breath.

"Jeri's stuck. She's in this room with a old lady in a green kimono and a tiny, tiny lion. She wasn't happy I ran into her face but I tagged her and the lion and made it out!"

"You _tagged_ the lion?" Masahiko squeaked, eyes bulging.

"Yeah, he's fast! But I was faster!" giggled the digimon.

Just as Masahiko and Guilmon were going to charge into Hypnos, they saw Jeri walk out giving a wave to someone inside. The Tamer was beyond confused and cautiously walked towards his sister. Calumon asked why they let her go.

"Let's walk home." she looked sad as she said this. The brunette refused to explain further.

As they leisurely strolled back home, Masahiko explained how students from his school were being arrested. Jeri sighed,

"I know, I saw them all together on one of the floors. They said that it's only for a bit while they catalogue their names and digimon. No one can get access to Henry's database of Tamers and digimon internationally and he isn't ready to give that up yet. I think it's his only bargaining chp. " she looked uncomfortable. "They all had to forfeit their D-Arcs until the others come back...including myself."

Masahiko stopped.

His sister bowed her head, shaking. Looking at her, tears were streaming down her face.

"I had to give the only thing I had left of Leomon." she cried. Guilmon and Calumon instantly went to her to comfort. The ex-Tamer held herself and looked sad. Her half brother could feel her pain. She kept that device on her at all times, as if Leomon was that item. To have to give it up...it must have been excruciating. Masahiko thought about maybe talking to Kai to give Jeri back the D-Arc. His sister was the furthest thing from posing a threat to anyone.

The rest of the walk home, Guilmon and Calumon did their absolute best to cheer up Jeri. She smiled weakly, but they could tell it wasn't in her heart to be happy for the time being. With Masahiko and Jeri's dad home, they snuck the digimon upstairs. He wasn't in a great mood and seeing a whole bunch of mouths to feed would irate him.

Masahiko went into his room and saw Elecmon on his bed happily chatting to Lunamon. He froze as he entered the room.

"What's she doing here?"

"I invited her over for dinner!" Elecmon smiled. Masahiko paled and took her aside trying to be discreet in front of Lunamon.

"Elecmon," hissed the Tamer. "My dad doesn't know that Guilmon and Calumon are here and now you're inviting _another_ digimon? He's going to lose it!"

"No, he and I are getting better! He joked about cooking me the other day!" she laughed. Masahiko faltered. He was sure that wasn't a joke...

"Um...excuse me..." Lunamon tried to interject, but she went ignored.

"You can't just bring random digimon here..." Masahiko looked cross.

"She isn't a random digimon-she's my friend! Something you need right now."

"I have friends!" snapped the Tamer. "They're just being wanted for murder and disappeared without telling me! I don't want to be friends with someone who just took my sister's only connection to her dead digimon!"

Lunamon gasped, putting a hand to her mouth. Elecmon spun around.

"Lunamon..."

"I should go..." whispered the lavender digimon. She jumped out of the window and disappeared. Elecmon whipped back to Masahiko, looking pissed.

"Why did you do that?! You made her upset!"

"She wasn't welcome here."

Elecmon growled, letting electricity snap into the air. The Tamer took a step back.

"I hate how you do this! You get so scared to do anything out of line! You never question rules or how things work! You could have talked to your dad about letting her stay for dinner, but instead you just dismissed it!" the digimon jumped out the window. Masahiko tried to catch her, but got a nasty shock.

"Damn, that hurt-Elecmon! Elecmon, come back!" yelled the teen. He winced holding his hand and angrily slammed the window shut. He sat down to try and do some homework but inside, he was on the verge of exploding. Feelings of his friends festered, the memory of school and everyone glaring at him, that acidic pain of being alone. Being lonely, it felt so painful now. With a swift sweep, he threw his homework aside and punched the desk.

"Why did they leave me behind?" he asked himself. "Why didn't they leave me a message?"

The guilt washed over him quickly for yelling at Elecmon. He should be happy she's made a good friend. Grabbing his jacket, he decided to go out and look for her. They had to talk it out. Jeri stopped him in the hallway and warned him to be careful and come home safe.

"I will, thanks sis." he closed the door. Taking out his D-Arc he searched for Elecmon's location. After the compass spinning in circles for what seemed like forever, the arrow pointed west. He started to run in that direction.

* * *

The night-time was alive and Elecmon zipped on the electric lines, becoming a mere spark to the naked eye. Clenching her eyes, she replayed the argument over and over in her head. Anger bubbled inside her. God, her Tamer could be stupid!

"Lunamon!" called out the digimon. She sniffed the air. The rookie's sense of smell lead her to the park where they first met each other. She saw Lunamon standing on a small mound of left over snow looking at a large person in flames. She looked like she was talking to someone in the flames.

"Lunamon?" Elecmon walked over cautiously. The fur on the back of her neck stood on end from the power emerging from the area. A small voice in her head that ironically sounded like Masahiko told her to run away. But, she persisted.

"Yes, Kyros Apollomon. The two are starting to argue with each other. I think I can break their bond in a bit." Lunamon's voice changed. It was deeper and more confidant. Elecmon froze in her tracks. _Break their bond?_ What did she mean?

"Excellent, Eromini." the flame figure replied. "Work on turning them against each other. I'll be taking the child as my own and I'll work on him being a tool for us just like Kai. Then, we can work on destroying all the D-Arcs we collected. As we already know, to stop Tamer and digimon from defeating us, we need to break their D-Arcs. That's the way we will win this war."

"Lunamon?" whispered Elecmon. She took a step back but the snow crunched hard. The tall figure with a fiery mane whipped towards her. Bright blue eyes. A familiar digimon reminded her of them and she made a realization. Coronamon? The rookie was frozen in her tracks. Lunamon looked over and an odd look twisted her face.

"Elecmon...no..." she whispered.

Elecmon felt the need to run. To get away. If it was that small voice before that sounded like Masahiko, it was now a screaming one in her mind. _Get. Away._ She spun around and started to push her legs to make herself connect with some power lines above her. If she could get onto those, she could escape. Then, she can find Masahiko. He can help her stop them from breaking everyone's D-Arcs!

As she jumped, she felt fuzzy and everything became blurry. Shaking herself, she pushed herself to jump on the lines and off she went! The digimon's mind was racing. Coronamon was really that mega thing? What did they mean that they were destroying the D-Arcs? And turning each other? Did they do something to her friends? What the hell was going on?!

To her luck, Masahiko was walking down the street a few blocks away. He looked like he was looking for her. She jumped off the electric lines and started to ramble so fast it didn't even sound like words.

"Woah, woah! Slow down, Elecmon." Masahiko looked worried.

"Lunamon...she...was...she was talking to this fire guy-I think that's Coronamon! He's actually a mega digimon! He...he wants us to turn against each other. And break D-Arcs! We have to warn others-I'm so, sorry I ran out on you-I should have known better." Elecmon rambles were starting to make little sense. "Let's...let's get out of here. I think we're in trouble-"

But Masahiko wouldn't budge. His face was concealed and darkened. The digimon's tails shrunk and fell down. Her ears went flat.

"What's wrong..."

"I came to tell you that you're no longer my partner. I never want to see you again." he gripped the D-Arc in his hand. "You're weak and reckless. You'll just slow me down in life."

The digimon stood shell shocked. She thought she saw some shimmering pink mist float around her but it was gone as soon as she noticed.

"I...I don't believe you!"

"Elecmon," Masahiko looked at her evenly. His golden eyes connecting to her blue ones. "Don't you think I deserve a normal life? I almost died due to Dexmon. You're only going to hurt me more if you stay with me. I have friends at school now."

"Nothing is normal! Life isn't fun if it's normal. I can protect you, I took a vow to make sure nothing bad ever happens." she jumped up on her hind legs to reach Masahiko, looking determined.

He threw her off and she landed on her back. A scowl on his face appeared and he raised the D-Arc into the sky. Then, he slammed it down on the ground, shattering it. Magical specks of golden light floated away.

"Why?!" cried Elecmon. She scramble to salvage pieces of the device but was all turned into data. Then, nothing.

"Because...you're no longer worthy." he replied.

Gritting her fangs, all Elecmon could think of doing was running away. She didn't want to be here anymore! A phrase called 'heartbreak' was coming across her mind as the sensation she was feeling. It was explained by Masahiko as a indescribable anguish inside you when someone you loved, hurt you.

Elecmon was heartbroken.

" _You can leave...all you have to do is wish to forget this._ "

Elecmon heard the voice in the air. It was deep and comforting. Almost making her sleepy. A pink mist enshrouded her. Masahiko was no longer there.

"I...I want to forget everything that happened. It hurts..." her eyes grew heavy and she fell to the ground. A pink shimmery mist encased her and everything grew dark and eventually into nothing.

Dianamon took a breath of relief as her magic ceased. She almost didn't encase her in 'Good Night Moon' attack. Apollomon looked annoyed and clicked his tongue. While Elecmon believed she escaped the duo, she was merely on the ground asleep beside them.

"She wasn't supposed to see me. This complicates things. It might be best to delete her." he said.

Dianamon jolted and looked at him critically.

"Those two were just fighting. His D-Arc will react if we delete her. We should just erase her memories and send her away. Then you can work on taking his D-Arc..."

Apollomon took a moment to consider it. Then he nodded his head.

"That may be best. It is a thorn in our side since I wanted to break their bond. But, this might make things easier for us. Make sure it's far away and no memories of that boy or us. Don't make it the digital world either. I assume that Wong girl and her group may be in there. Send her..." Apollomon gave a smirk. "Send her to Witchelny."

" _Witchelny_?" Dianamon's eyes grew wide.

"Our comrades posted there can keep tabs on her if she starts to remember. Otherwise, it's impossible for our boy to reach his digimon there."

"I'll...be glad to." Dianamon bowed. Apollomon faded into the darkness. She turned to the unconscious Elecmon and stepped forward. She circled around the sleeping digimon, scythe tracing around the ground. Finally, a rune formed with complex patterns and she lit the area in a soft pink glow.

"Goodbye, Elecmon. I'm sorry..." she closed her eyes. In a flash, Elecmon broke apart into data and in seconds, was gone. Sent far away with little memories. The Goddess of the Moon looked up at the sky feeling an odd sensation in her chest. Like something took a sharp knife and carved into her. She felt pain due to battle but something like this was quite unlike she had ever felt. A word drifted across her mind... _heartbreak_?

Masahiko stopped in his tracks, looking at his D-Arc. Elecmon's location which was clearly indicated as a yellow dot had completely disappeared. He gasped, looking at the device. Was there some kind of mistake?

"Elecmon?" he called out. His D-Arc then shut down, screen turning to black. The Tamer gasped, murmuring curses and shaking the device for some kind of miracle. "No...no, no, no, no, no, no." He ran as fast as he could down to the park. No one was there.

"Elecmon! Elecmon!" he shouted. No one was responding. He pulled out his phone and scrolled through his contacts...Suzie? Gone. Ellin? Gone. Ai? Gone, as well. Jeri? He dialled and she picked up instantly.

"Masahiko?"

His eyes were blurry and he felt like a hole carved through his body. A sinking realization settled that Elecmon wasn't here. She was gone. His heart was sinking...

" _What's heartbreak?_ " A memory echoed in his mind.

" _It's when someone you love hurts you. It's a pain you can't really describe. You'll just have to experience it to understand it..._ "

"Masahiko? I can hear you. What's wrong?" Jeri asked. Her voice prickled with concern.

Everything was fuzzy and he could only choke out a sob. He bit his fist, and trembled.

"S-Sh-Sh-She-She." he couldn't even form a word.

"Where are you?"

"P-P-P-P-Pa-Park!" His breathing became laboured and his chest heaved. It was heavy...so, so heavy. Like some dark creature gripped his very soul and gave it a tight squeeze, to pull out any miserable feeling he kept in.

"I'm coming to get you, Masahiko? Okay? I'm on my way."

All that the young Tamer do was hold himself steadily and adjust with the notion that Elecmon was gone and he caused her to leave. It was all his fault; Masahiko was truly alone.

 **End Episode**

* * *

Author's Note: Hello! I hope you enjoyed that chapter. Witchelny eh? You guys figuring out what I'm planning? I hope not, because I'm just getting started! Don't worry Elecmon will be safe and sound...just forgotten EVERYTHING ABOUT MASAHIKO. Jeez, I don't know what is more evil, killing off someone on my main cast or making them forget? What do you think? Dianamon seemed to have a bit of a heart for Elecmon. I hope Apollomon doesn't figure that out.

Now, we are in our Christmas Hiatus. Those new might wonder what that is. Basically, I spend my holidays...ACTUALLY ENJOYING THEM. Crazy huh? So no new content until the New Year I'm afraid. But, should have a steady update maybe twice a month. I hope to have this series done by summer. That should be easy...right?

See ya later!

~Link


End file.
